Convocando Sombras de Luna
by theHarryPottergirl02
Summary: Solitario y rechazado por sus compañeros, Remus pide a las sombras de la luna por un amigo que lo entienda. Para su sorpresa su deseo no es respondido una, sino tres veces, por sus peores enemigos Los Merodeadores. Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin y James Potter/ Lily Evans por supuesto. Esta es la primera traducción al español de la obra de Moonsign, todo crédito a ella por su fic.
1. Sangre y Sombras de Luna

**Nota de autor: **Ni este fanfic ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen. Todos los créditos van para J.K Rowling y Moonsing, yo solo soy un alma bondadosa que lo tradujo.

_"A mí me persiguen las sombras de luna,_

_Sombras de luna, sombras de luna._

_Saltando y deseando en sombras de luna,_

_Sombras de luna, sombras de luna._

_Y si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos,_

_Si todos mis colores pierden su tonalidad,_

_Sí, si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos,_

_Hey...ya no tendré que volver a llorar"_

" _Moonshadows" por Cat Stevens._

**REMUS:**

Remus siempre había pensado que las memorias eran como fotografías en un estante. La mayoría estaban expuestas al sol y solían desvanecerse. Algunas veces el color desaparecía dejando tan solo el vago sentimiento del tiempo; la visión de una memoria cambiaba a medida que la contabas. Algunas veces era la visión lo que se desvanecía y los colores se quedaban brillantes, vívidos- un sentimiento real del paso del tiempo pero sin detalles.

Otras memorias estaban puestas en la oscuridad, dominadas por las sombras. Eran estas memorias- las que tú siempre tratabas de olvidar- aquellas que nunca perdían su potencia y color a lo largo del tiempo.

Para Remus, la memoria oscura más brillante era la de Aquella Noche. Aquella Noche tuvo repercusiones que enviaban vibraciones, ecos y cambiaron eventos del resto de su vida. Esta memoria- la que él más deseaba cambiar y desvanecer- era la única que se quedaba con él en el mayor y lúcido detalle.

Algo que Remus siempre recordaba de su madre, incluso mucho después de que las memorias se evaporaran y se volvieran confusas, era su amor por la luz de la luna. Como la pocionista experta de su boticaria local, su trabajo normalmente le pedía aventurarse en la noche para conseguir algunos ingredientes. En esas noches, cuando el cielo estaba despejado y la luna colgaba en su mayor esplendor saturando todo con su luz, su madre se deslizaría en la habitación de Remus sin molestarse en prender la luz. Poniendo su capa de noche sobre sus pijamas y metiendo sus pequeños pies en sus zapatos, ella tomaría su mano y lo guiaría fuera de la casa, a través de las puertas del jardín y dentro del espeso bosque que conformaba su pequeña casa.

Mientras trabajaba, Serena Lupin entonaba canciones Muggle de su infancia a su hijo Remus a la vez que este brincaba salvajemente a su alrededor, uniendo su alta e infantil voz de soprano, y observando la sombra de la luna mientras esta parpadeaba sobre las copas oscuras de los árboles.

Remus sabía que la magia existía- había crecido en un ambiente mágico, después de todo- pero la visión de aquella sombra plateada- azulada y el hechizante sonido de la voz de su madre parecía traerle un significado diferente a la magia alrededor del bosque. Era menos certera, pero más tangible. Eléctrica y salvaje al mismo tiempo que segura y privada.

El padre de Remus nunca se unió a sus escapadas nocturnas. Esas señas de luna era una cosa que les pertenecía solo a los dos y nadie más podía meterse en ello. Remus, siendo tan joven en esos momentos, nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que resentía a su padre el hecho de que su salvaje e impredecible mujer amará a su hijo más que nada en el mundo. John Lupin idolatraba el suelo que pisaba y Serena, en regreso, solo le daba un sentimiento de tolerancia.

Y así él observaba amargamente desde la ventana de la habitación como dos figuras danzaban de la mano en el bosque, partes de una canción Muggle desvaneciendo a su paso:

"_Memoria, toda sola en la luz de la luna, ¿acaso ha perdido la luna su memoria? Ella está sonriendo sola…_

_Llévame volando a la luna y déjame jugar con las estrellas. Déjame ver como es una primavera en Júpiter o Marte…_

_Que noche tan maravillosa como para bailar bajo la luna, con las estrellas sobre tus ojos…"_

Y muchas veces, cuando emergían del bosque de nuevo, manos enlazadas, ojos brillantes, ahogándose en diversión y salvaje magia la madre de Remus lo levantaría y haría girar sobre su cabeza mientras cantaba:

"_A mí me persiguen las sombras de luna,_

_Sombras de luna, sombras de luna._

_Saltando y deseando en las sombras de luna,_

_Sombras de luna, sombras de luna._

_Y si alguna vez pierdo mis manos,_

_Pierdo mis surcos, mis tierras._

_Sí, y si alguna vez pierdo mis manos_

_Hey…Ya no tendré que volver a trabajar"_

Probablemente no fue una sorpresa, cuando aquella noche en que John Lupin volvió del Ministerio de Magia con las noticias de que el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback había escapado de una sala de seguridad para enfermos mentales de San Mungo, que Remus fuera a buscar confort en la luz de la luna.

En Aquella Noche, la noche que cambió todo con una serie de actos violentos, sangre y sombras de luna, Remus salió de su cama con pies temblorosos tras una pesadilla y bajó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres en búsqueda de su madre para consolarlo. Se detuvo ante el sonido de una fuerte discusión. Nunca había oído a sus padres pelear antes. Su padre odiaba hacer enojar a su madre y ella estaba tan metida dentro de su propio mundo como para prestarle la suficiente atención para convertir una pelea en una discusión seria.

Remus se deslizó hasta la puerta y puso una de sus orejas contra la puerta de madera.

—No puedes ir ahora. Incluso si es por ingredientes. ¡¿Quién sabe dónde está?! — John le decía— Podría ordenarlos para que trabajaras.

—Pero _a mí _me gustair por mis propios ingredientes— Protestó Serena con un tono suplicante— ¡Es la única razón por la cual me convertí en pocionista en el primer lugar! ¿Qué tanto puede demorar el atraparle?

—¡No lo sé! — Replicó John—Si supiéramos dónde diablos está ¿No crees que ya le hubiéramos atrapado? Me culpa a _mí_ por ponerlo donde estaba, porque fui yo quien lo capturó. Busca venganza contra _mí_ y está loco. ¿Crees que podría vivir sabiendo que te atacó a ti solo para hacerme sufrir?

—¡No es justo!

—¡No me interesa! ¡No saldrás de esta casa, Serena, eso es definitivo!

Remus se alejó de la puerta, un extraño sentimiento de nauseas afloraba en su vientre y le hacía sentir enfermo. Él no entendía de lo que estaban hablando y tampoco se sentía capaz de interrumpirles. Mientras se iba de camino a su alcoba, pasó frente a la ventana del pasillo. La luna llena colgaba pesada del cielo, convocando un cuadrado brillante de luz que atravesaba el vidrio y golpeaba el suelo de madera.

Remus de repente sentía un extraño deseo por canciones Muggle y sombras de luna. Necesitaba sentir aquella fría luz de luna sobre su cabeza para ayudarle a olvidar los gritos en la discusión de sus padres y el sentimiento de enfermedad que se acentuaba en su vientre.

Se deslizó por las escaleras y se paró en puntillas para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta trasera. La abrió lo más despacio que pudo y salió al jardín. Él no era tonto, sabía que no podía adentrarse en el bosque solo, así que se acomodó en el evasivo y cosquilleante pasto verde, murmurando para sí mismo: — A mí me persiguen las sombras de luna, sombras de luna, sombras de luna. Y si alguna vez pierdo mis piernas, no lloraré no rogaré. Sí, y si alguna vez pierdo mis piernas. Hey… ya no tendré que caminar a casa de nuevo.

Se recostó en el pasto y observó la luna llena. Después de su mamá la luna era lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto. Se veía tan sólida, como si no fuera posible que se mantuviera en el cielo sin estar sujetada por unos hilos transparentes, y su luz pálida parecía venir de otro mundo. Debajo de su forma circular, Remus sintió que los últimos vestigios de su miedo se disolvían y desaparecían.

El silencio se rompió tras unos ruidos provenientes de un arbusto cercano al final del jardín. Remus se sentó y giró para observarle, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. De repente ya no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea estar solo y afuera. ¿Quién sabía qué clase de horribles criaturas vendrían cuando su madre no estaba ahí para espantarlas?

Congelado por el miedo, observó el arbusto que se había movido, y saltó cuando lo hizo de nuevo. De pronto, dos órbitas de un resplandeciente color amarillo aparecieron de entre las sombras al lado del arbusto. Pasó tan solo un momento para que Remus se diera cuenta de que eran ojos.

Entrando en acción por su miedo, Remus se levantó con prisa y volteó para volver a su pequeña casa tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieran. Deseaba más que nada el no haber ido tan lejos en el jardín. Un suave gruñido le llego de atrás mientras la criatura salía del arbusto y le perseguía. Podía oír los profundos pasos mientras se acercaba más a él y miró sobre su hombro.

La visión lo hizo golpearse, tropezar y caer al suelo. La criatura era enorme, ¡Un lobo! Gritaba su mente mientras se agolpaban las imágenes de los monstruos de aquellos cuentos de hadas que su madre solía contarle por las noches. Gritó mientras aterrizaba sobre él, aterrizando en su pecho y sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Lágrimas de dolor bloqueaban la vista del lobo a medida que se abalanzaba sobre él con fauces abiertas. Remus volvió a gritar cuando sus filosos colmillos se clavaron entre su hombro y pecho. El dolor enviando sensaciones de calor que recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

—¡_REMUS!_

Sintió que la opresión en su pecho se liberaba cuando el lobo fue arrojado. Voló en el aire y aterrizó unos cuantos metros más allá. Jadeante y sollozante, Remus giró su cabeza y vio una figura con violento cabello interponerse entre él y el lobo. Su madre alzó la varita de nuevo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El lobo rodó y atacó de nuevo, está vez aterrizando sobre Serena y tirándola al suelo.

—Mamá…— Remus pretendía gritar la palabra, pero a duras penas podía respirar entre el inmenso dolor, dejemos de lado hablar. Vio paralizado y con el miedo consumiéndole como aquellos sangrientos dientes se abrían y clavaban en el cuello repetidas veces.

—¡Santo Dios! _¡SERENA!_

Por segunda vez en esa noche, el lobo voló en el aire. Está vez Remus vio a su padre parándose ahí con su pijama. Incluso con la visión borrosa por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, notó como John Lupin se interponía entre el lobo y su esposa, dejando a su hijo desprotegido para otro ataque.

Una luz verde salió de la varita de John en dirección al lobo que la esquivó ágilmente. Dudo un momento, cuando John levantó su varita de nuevo, dio media vuelta y huyó al bosque. John le persiguió, su cuerpo expulsando una incontable cantidad de magia e ira.

—¿Re…mus?

Su voz era tan débil. Él nunca la había oído sonar tan débil antes.

—Re…mus, ¿Mí…bebe?

Sus palabras eran interrumpidas por breves temblores. Remus usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para arrastrarse hasta ella. El dolor era tan terrible que le parecía que todo un mundo se interponía entre ellos. Después de lo que pareció un siglo, la alcanzó y se puso a su lado. Para todo su horror podía ver sus huesos, músculos y tendones, desgarrados y sangrientos en su garganta.

—Vive R…Remus— Serena pudo decirle— ¿Me lo prometes? No…dejes que t-te conviertan en un m-monstruo como él. El l-lobo no te ha cambiado. ¡Dilo Remus!

—El l-lobo no me ha cam-cambiado— Remus repitió entre lágrimas, incapaz de ver sus ojos y concentrándose solamente en su cuello destrozado.

—B-buen chico. R-recu-cuerda eso.

Ella se estaba volviendo borrosa en algunas partes. Remus pensó que le diría algo más, pero ya no escuchaba nada. Su cabeza se llenaba de un sonido agonizante que la hacía demasiado pesada para su cuello. La dejó caer en el césped lleno de sangre al lado del hombro de su madre y sintió como él también era llamado a sumirse en la inconciencia.


	2. Una oveja Blanca apellidada Black

"_Soy lo que soy_

_Y lo que soy no requiere excusas_

_Yo lidió con mi propio barco_

_Algunas veces el as_

_Algunas veces el dos_

_Es mi vida y no hay regreso ni imposiciones_

_Una vida, así que es tiempo de que abras tu closet_

_La vida no vale un penique podrías decir_

_Hey, Yo soy lo que soy"_

"_I am what I am" por Shirley Bassey_

**Nota de autor: **El fanfic fue escrito por Moonsing y yo lo traduje para que puedan disfrutarlo. El mundo y sus personajes si los hizo J.K.

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius nunca quiso ser la oveja blanca de la ancestral y noble casa de los Black. Todo sucedió tan gradualmente que, para comenzar, ni siquiera lo notó. Empezó como una actitud infantil de desafió: Sirius siempre había sido alguien que probaba los límites, con la necesidad de ver que tan lejos podía llegar sin que su madre explotará y le castigará. Siendo criado, en gran parte, por los elfos domésticos de la casa, Sirius deseaba llamar la atención de su arrogante madre y su casi siempre ausente padre, y había descubierto que la mejor forma de hacerlo era metiéndose en líos.

Al principio fueron cosas pequeñas. Robó la jarra encantada de uñas de colores de su prima, Narcissa, y pintó un bigote ladeado como el de su tío Alfred en el retrato de su Abuela que colgaba en el gran salón. Infortunadamente para el retrato de Geminus Black, el esmalte estaba destinado a durar para siempre, así que tuvieron que bajar su pintura y la escondieron en el ático. Sirius fue azotado y encerrado en la bodega por todo un día mientras gritaba y golpeaba la puerta con sus pequeños puños, asustado de las sombras abultadas que salían de los barriles de vino y las cosas deslizantes que se veían en las esquinas.

Durante la víspera de navidad, algunos meses después de su séptimo cumpleaños, pasó toda la noche productivamente mascando trece paquetes de la mejor goma de mascar Drooble y pegándola en el cabello de su prima Bellatrix. El drama que se formó la mañana siguiente le ganó otra merecida ronda de azotes y el que le confiscaran toda su mesada por dos semanas.

Sin desanimarse, y embriagado en la atención y su creatividad, Sirius sacó su siguiente broma cuando la familia Malfoy vino a visitarlos durante una fiesta nocturna. Lucius Malfoy había mirado despectivamente su túnica de terciopelo verde y Sirius sonriéndole brillantemente, luego con algo de ayuda de su hermano menor Regulus, logró alejar a Lucius de la fiesta principal y le llevó al salón donde la vieja mecedora de Geminus Black descansaba. Fue mucho después, cuando los Malfoy ya iban a irse, que descubrieron al muchacho engullido hasta el cuello por una silla masiva y entapizada en piel, maldiciendo a grito herido a Sirius y Regulus quienes estaban pintando su cabello rubio con brillantes tonos de rosado y violeta.

Solo su prima favorita Andrómeda, y su tío abuelo Alphard parecieron apreciar sus esfuerzos para causar el caos en la más antigua y ancestral casa de los Black. En ese momento él todavía no reconocía que veían en él un disgusto hacía la familia que ellos también poseían. Mientras que la madre de Sirius lo alejaba cada vez más de seguir sus ideales mediante constantes críticas y castigos, Andrómeda y Alphard lentamente lo tomaban bajo sus alas, creando un pequeño grupo de ovejas blancas en la familia Black.

Sirius creció para amar más a sus dos protectores que a sus padres, y cuando Andrómeda anunció su compromiso con el nacido de Muggles, Ted Tonks, tres semanas antes de su décimo cumpleaños y fue por consiguiente borrada del árbol genealógico de la familia, los esfuerzos de Sirius por causar desorden tomaron un rumbo menos dedicado a llamar la atención y más enfocados a buscar venganza a favor de su prima preferida.

—¡Irás por el mismo camino que ella! — Anunció una molesta Walburga Black a la vez que direccionaba a los elfos domésticos para que atraparan a los doce escurridizos nifflers que estaban destruyendo la casa en busca de objetos brillantes.

Sirius había ahorrado todo su dinero por meses para permitirse comprar a los nifflers, así que esperaba que su madre no decidiera ahogarlos.

—¿Estás escuchándome Sirius Orión Black? ¡Juró que quemaré tu rostro del árbol de la familia si sigues comportándote de la manera en que lo haces!

—Bueno, ¡Tal vez no me importa! — Sirius replicó— ¡Posiblemente pienso que es mejor ser como Andrómeda que como tú!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE DE NUEVO EN ESTA CASA, AQUELLA SUCIA AMANTE DE LOS MUGGLES Y TRAIDORA!

Antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su madre le había abofeteado tan fuerte en el rostro con el respaldo de su mano. Sintió como el gran anillo con el emblema familiar cortaba su mejilla a la vez que caía al suelo. Su madre nunca le había pegado antes. Ordenar que le pegaran a los elfos domésticos, sí, pero nunca golpearlo ella misma. El odio de Sirius se intensificó como un diamante y se instauró en su pecho.

—¡Me agrada Ted! — Sirius se sentía temblar del coraje— Es amable y divertido y ¡No me importa que sea un sangre sucia!

Abrió su boca en un intento de decir más, pero ella se agachó y le abofeteo de nuevo, antes de agarrarlo y jalarlo hasta la cocina para después tirarlo a la bodega. Estuvo ahí durante dos días, el tiempo más largo que recordaba haber sido castigado, y su odio y furia crecían a medida que pasaban las oscuras horas.

Sirius despertó con una sacudida el día en que debía irse a Hogwarts. Se sentó en su cama, escuchando, y sonrió cuando escuchó un segundo toque en su puerta.

—Puedes entrar, Reg— Dijo suavemente a su hermanito menor. La puerta se abrió con un crujido y un Regulus de nueve años entró y se introdujo en las cobijas de su hermano mayor.

—No quiero que te vayas a esa escuela— Susurró a Sirius— ¿Qué se supone que haga si no te tengo para protegerme de mamá?

—No necesitas protección— Dijo Sirius, sonriendo a su hermano en la oscuridad— Yo soy el malo. Tú solamente te metes en líos cuando yo te obligó.

—Pero voy a extrañarte aquí.

—Yo también te extrañaré, Reg.

Sirius se inclinó sobre su hermano y le atrajo en un abrazo sobre sus hombros. Ninguno de los chicos estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y se sentía extraño y confortante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vas a escribirme?

—Por supuesto— Sirius dijo— Te escribiré y te contaré acerca de todas las brillantes bromas que planeó jugarle a todos nuestros molestos primos de Slytherin.

—Pero vas a quedar en Slytherin. Si les haces bromas ¿Quién será tu amigo?

Sirius se recostó de nuevo, pensando en lo dicho por su hermano pequeño. La cara de Regulus se tornó pálida y su semblante preocupado bajo la luz de la luna que se metía por las cortinas. Tomó una decisión.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—¿Secreto? — Repitió Regulus inseguro— ¿Qué secreto?

—Solo te lo diré si me prometes que no lo contarás.

—Bien. Lo prometo— Regulus se inclinó, su cara iluminada por las ansias.

—No iré a Slytherin.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Shhh! — Sirius siseó, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de su hermano.

Regulus se la quitó de encima, viéndolo con la boca abierta: — ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no irás a Slytherin? _Todos _vamos a Slytherin. _No puedes _ir a otra parte. La única persona que conocemos que fue a otra parte es Andrómeda y ella…— Regulus lo pensó unos momentos antes de entenderlo— Es por eso ¿No? ¡Por lo que mamá le hizo a Andrómeda! ¡Por favor Sirius! ¿Acaso quieres que te ocurra lo mismo? ¡Ella te odiará más de lo que ya lo hace! Además, no puedes elegir en que casa quedarás.

—Si puedes— Mencionó Sirius— Bueno, no puedes decidir a qué casa irás, pero si puedes elegir a cual NO quieres ir. Fue lo que hizo Andrómeda. Le dijo al sombrero que no quería estar en Slytherin y este la mandó a Ravenclaw.

—¡No lo hizo! — Susurró Regulus en un tono de bastante sorpresa.

—Sí, sí lo hizo.

—Pero ¿Qué si no te pone en Ravenclaw? ¿Qué si te pone en Hufflepuff? ¿O Gryffindor? ¿Qué podría pasarte si te ponen en Gryffindor? ¡Nadie de nuestra familia te lo perdonaría jamás!

—Tú lo harías ¿O no? — Sirius preguntó, sonando de repente inseguro.

—¿Quieres ir a Gryffindor? — Regulus se alejó de Sirius, como si sus molestos deseos de ser Gryffindor fueran contagiosos.

—Por favor, Reg. Di que tú si me perdonarías si quedó ahí— Sirius estiró su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Regulus al ver que se alejaba.

—¡Mamá me mataría!

—¿Por favor?

—Sirius…— Regulus giró para observar un rayo de luz entrar por la ventana— Bien, bien. Prometo que no te odiaré. Pero no puedo asegurarte el que vaya a defenderte— Observó a Sirius con lágrimas en sus ojos— No soy valiente como tú. Tú sí que serás un buen Gryffindor. Eres testarudo, osado y haces cosas estúpidas sin pensarlo. Pero yo no puede enfrentarme a mamá como lo haces tú.

Sirius sintió un agudo dolor atravesar su corazón, como si lo hubieran retorcido y arrancado de su pecho. Se preguntó si Andrómeda había sentido lo mismo cuando borraron su nombre del árbol familiar. Quería gritarle a Regulus, decirle que los hermanos se apoyaban entre ellos sin importar qué. Pero no podía. Regulus tenía razón. Él no era tan valiente como Sirius. De hecho, el decirle que lo apoyaría en secreto era lo más valiente que había hecho.

—Está bien, Regulus. Siempre que tenga presente que tú no me odias estaré bien— Dudo unos segundos antes de agregar— Incluso si deseará estar en Slytherin, tengo el presentimiento de que no podría. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna cualidad Slytherin que posea? Al menos así podré tomar mi propia decisión.

Regulus no respondió. Solo se inclinó y le dio a su hermano otro de esos incómodos abrazos antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Enserio voy a extrañarte, tú gran, tonto Gryffindor— Mencionó cuando llegó a la puerta.

—¡Cállate, tarado! — Sirius siseó de regreso, el dolor en su pecho lentamente desvaneciéndose.

Regulus contuvo una carcajada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	3. El amigo Esquivo

"_Cuando siento el rechazo y la obcecación de mi sociedad  
y en soledad me duelo de mi posición marginal  
y sueño y deseo y sé entonces que el esfuerzo no sirve  
y me contemplo y lamento de ser quien soy  
deseando tener más fuerza para ser otra  
deseando ser mejor compañía para disfrutar de amistad  
deseando el talento que no tengo, la libertad que me falta  
nada de lo que me ocupaba con contento logra consolarme."_

"_Soneto 29" por William Shakespeare._

**Nota de autor: **El fanfic fue escrito por Moonsing, mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son de la reina J.K Rowling.

**REMUS:**

El día en que Remus obtuvo su carta de admisión a Hogwarts fue el más feliz de su vida. Estaba sentado en la mesa a la hora del desayuno, comiendo una tostada mientras lanzaba miradas a su padre; esperando a que llegara el momento en el cual John Lupin le mirará, frunciera el ceño en disgusto y le dijera que no le agradaba que los animales se sentarán en la mesa y por lo tanto se quitará inmediatamente de su vista. Su padre se encontraba leyendo el Diario el Profeta y parecía estar demasiado entretenido en el artículo, así que Remus se permitió relajarse un poco. Algunas veces solo podía tomar un par de bocados antes de tener que irse, ya fuera al jardín con paredes tan grandes que no le permitían escapar, o a su habitación en el sótano de la casa.

El sótano había sido su habitación desde Aquella Noche dado que las paredes y puertas eran lo suficientemente gruesas para contener a un lobo transformado. Para entonces, el colchón de Remus y todas las otras decoraciones de la habitación, escazas cabe mencionar, estaban permanentemente destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre. Solo sus más preciadas posesiones, las cuales ponía en la cima de un armario, estaban a salvo.

Algunas veces Remus se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor el que su padre lo hubiera entregado al departamento de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio en lugar de mantenerlo atrapado en una clase de hogar debido al sentimiento de que se lo debía a su esposa muerta que había amado. Había veces en las cuales la tensión subía a tal grado que Remus temía que el lobo en su interior intentará despedazarlo para poder escapar.

Cuando las cosas se ponían especialmente mal, él se arrastraba hasta el viejo laboratorio de pociones de su mamá y se enroscaba debajo de la mesa, imaginando que podía oír su suave tarareo y el sonido de los calderos y cucharas mientras trabajaba. Pero incluso esos pensamientos de ella se veían tentados por sus memorias de la luz de la luna que asomaba por entre el bosque detrás de su casa. Cada vez que pensaba en la luna ahora, su corazón martilleaba con odio, miedo y recuerdos de dolor, y podía sentir al lobo aullando triunfante en su interior. Sus ocasionales y breves viajes al callejón Diagon con su reacio padre eran las cosas más resaltables de sus miserables cinco años como un hombre lobo.

Fue mientras Remus pensaba sobre el siguiente viaje a Londres cuando una larga lechuza parda voló por la puerta abierta. Remus la observó con vago interés, esperando que tirará una carta en donde se encontraba su padre, y sorprendiéndose cuando se dirigió hacia él, dejando caer una carta en su plato vacío.

—¿Qué es eso? — Su padre preguntó.

—No lo sé— Remus recogió la carta cautelosamente— Va dirigida a mí…— Su voz se apagó de repente al ver el escudo de armas en el sello. Se dividía en cuatro secciones: Un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente. Todas enroscadas entre sí.

—¿Qué se supone que es? — Su padre se acercó en un intento de quitarle la carta.

Remus se aferró a ella, con su corazón martilleando: — Creo que es de Hogwarts— Susurró sin poder creerlo. ¡Hogwarts! Él recordaba las historias de su madre acerca del lugar: Un castillo inmenso ubicado en Escocia lleno de magia, niños, pasillos encantados y escaleras movedizas. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado que le permitieran a él, una asquerosa criatura de la noche, ver más allá de sus muros.

John Lupin estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pensó en castigar a Remus por evitar que agarrará la carta: — ¿Por qué dejarían que algo como tú entrará a Hogwarts?

Remus abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos.

_ESCUELA HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA._

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase; Supremo hechicero: Jefe de la confederación internacional de magos)_

_Estimado señor Lupin:_

_Nos complace infórmale que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Ajuntó encontrará una lista con los libros que deberá adquirir y otros elementos. El inició de clases será el primero de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Sinceramente._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta._

En otro pedazo de pergamino, venía una carta mucho más personal.

_Señor Lupin:_

_Somos conscientes de su condición de licantropía y si acepta su plaza en Hogwarts, se le proveerá de un lugar seguro para sus transformaciones mensuales así como tratamiento médico de parte de nuestra enfermera, Poppy Pomfrey para cualquiera de las heridas que pueda obtener. Tendrá una reunión con el director después del festín de selección en el primer día del año escolar para terminar de aclarar los detalles._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Directora Adjunta._

—Déjame ver esto— Le dijo John, arrancando las cartas de las manos de su hijo y escaneándolas con incredulidad— ¿Te han ofrecido un lugar?

Remus no pudo contestarle. Seguía en shock. Mientras las noticias lentamente se adentraban, él sintió como una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro a la vez que un sentimiento de opresión se construía en su pecho. Esas cartas no solo lo aceptaban en Hogwarts, también se referían a él como un ser humano en lugar de un animal. Remus había tenido tan poco contacto con alguien aparte de su padre en los años que le siguieron a Aquella Noche que estaba anonadado de que alguien que no conocía lo tratara de esta manera.

De repente, por primera vez en varios años, él recordó la voz de su madre mientras moría.

—_No dejes que te conviertan en un monstruo como él. El lobo no te ha cambiado. ¡Dilo Remus!_

—El lobo no me ha cambiado— Repitió ahora, voz reverente.

Su padre le observó, el odio colándose caliente en aquellos ojos ambarinos. Por alguna razón parecía furioso.

—Aún eres una criatura oscura— Dijo, bajo y chocante— Esto no te hace humano. Esto no te hace como nosotros. Eres un animal y un asesino. De no ser por ti, Serena todavía estaría con vida. ¿Piensas que el lobo no te ha cambiado? Mírate a un espejo, niño.

Remus bajó la cabeza: — Si papá.

—¡No te atrevas a olvidarlo!

_Como si pudiera_, pensó Remus, mirando a su brazo que todavía estaba vendado por su transformación de hace unos días. _Como si pudiera._

Varias semanas después, Remus se encontró a si mismo parado inseguro frente a las plataformas nueve y tres cuartos en la estación de King´s Cross. Estaba vestido con una ropa Muggle que estaba algo gastada y arrastraba un baúl abollado detrás de él. Tras el ataque de Fenrir Greyback, John Lupin no había sido capaz de volver a trabajar en el ministerio de nuevo y como resultado, el dinero siempre era escaso. Su padre había llevado con recelo a Remus a comprar sus cosas al callejón Diagon unas semanas atrás, e incluso cuando todas sus propiedades eran de segunda mano, eran más de las que Remus recordaba haber poseído.

John Lupin le había hecho abordar el autobús nocturno aquella mañana, dejándole algunas instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la plataforma, y aun así Remus no podía encontrar el coraje de tomar el último paso. Habiendo estado recluido del resto del mundo por gran parte de su vida, encontraba que mucha gente en un espacio muy grande eran más de lo que podía manejar. Era como encontrarse con un profundo respiro después de haber tenido que correr, incluso cuando las inhalaciones le provocaban un ardor en el pecho que le hacía querer dejar de respirar en lo absoluto.

Mientras observaba la pared, una mujer y un niño con desordenado cabello negro y gafas se acercaron. El niño cargaba con un baúl que se veía reluciente y nuevo y tenía el nombre J.M Potter grabado en el frente.

La mujer observó a Remus a la vez que se acercaban y se fijó en su baúl y expresión de confusión.

—¿También eres nuevo, cielo? — Le preguntó.

Remus estaba tan aterrorizado de que un completo extraño le hablara como si fuera humano, que solo pudo quedarse mirándola tontamente.

Ella observó el arrugado tiquete en su mano izquierda y obviamente dio una mirada a la estación, antes de poner su mano sobre sus hombros y empujarlo levemente hacía la barrera.

—Solo debes caminar directamente entre la pared— Le direccionó.

Remus obedeció sin hablar, arrastrando su baúl tras él. Cerró sus ojos a la vez que se aproximaba a la barrera y subió la velocidad, preparándose para el impacto. Cuando no llegó, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la nueva plataforma, rodeado por estudiantes hablando y padres, baúles y lechuzas aseguradas en sus jaulas. Él miró alrededor con curiosidad. Era como el callejón Diagon, pero mucho más ruidoso. Un enorme tren escarlata esperaba a los estudiantes para abordar.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, cielo?

Giró para observar a la mujer y el chico azabache parados detrás de él otra vez.

—¿No están aquí para verte partir?

La sola idea de su padre parado con él en estos momentos, luciendo orgulloso, besándole para decirle adiós era tan ridícula que Remus no pudo evitar que una carcajada amarga se instaurara en su pecho. Para su horror, no se detuvo ahí, y emergió de sus labios en un sonido brusco que sonaba a la vez mal, rudo y diferente.

Él obviamente no fue el único que lo pensó, pues la mujer dio un paso atrás con preocupación y el chico peli negro estaba de repente muy molesto.

—¡No te atrevas a reírte de mi madre! — Le dijo furioso— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—James, déjalo…— La mujer empezó, pero así como empezó a reír Remus se detuvo abruptamente. Sintió de repente una desesperada urgencia de huir, así que volteo y se apresuró a caminar a la puerta más cercana del tren, jalando el baúl tras él. Dado que muchos niños ya estaban en la estación, había varios compartimientos solitarios y Remus se introdujo en uno de ellos casi sollozando de alivio. Metió el baúl debajo del asiento y se sentó, escudándose detrás de las cortinas de la ventana mientras miraba a través de ella.

Sabía que debería haber contestado educadamente a la señora. Sabía que no debería haber reído, o por lo menos haberse quedado para explicarle por qué lo había hecho. Pero el pánico le había consumido y ahora el chico peli negro de seguro lo odiaba y su madre debía de pensar que era mal educado o estaba loco.

Lentamente el tren comenzó a llenarse. Unas cuantas personas vieron dentro del compartimiento, y al verle a él, siguieron derecho. Al final, un pequeño chico que se veía de la edad de Remus con grasiento cabello negro y una nariz peculiarmente larga decidió detenerse ahí. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Remus, introdujo su baúl debajo de la silla frente a él y se sentó, sacando un libro algo viejo que Remus reconoció como el de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de primer año. Comenzó a leer.

Remus le vio con incertidumbre. Sabía que para hacer amigos tenía que hablar con las personas, pero deseaba haber tenido mucha más práctica.

—¿Hola? — Intentó.

El chico levantó sus oscuros ojos del libro y observó a Remus con el aire de un zoólogo que espera a ver si hay algo inusual en el comportamiento de un animal que está a punto de ladrar.

—Mi nombre es Remus Lupin— Dijo Remus, sus manos haciendo bolitas nerviosas en su regazo.

— Severus Snape— Dijo el chico, para luego regresar sus ojos al libro.

Remus se preguntó si esto significaba que ahora eran amigos. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían los amigos? ¿Solo se sentaban en silencio como ahora? ¿Debería hablar? Pensó que podría dejar que Severus Snape hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero el chico solo se quedó allí, demasiado metido en su lectura. Hubo un fuerte ruido afuera, una exclamación de dolor ininteligible y la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de nuevo. Para la desdicha de Remus, era el chico de desordenado cabello negro de la plataforma, quien traía su baúl tras él.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Preguntó, mirando a Snape. Fue entonces cuando vio que Remus trataba de apretujarse en la esquina— Oh, eres tú— Pronunció con disgusto— Pequeño idiota ¡Hiciste enojar a mi madre!

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada a tu madre! — Replicó Snape, finalmente levantando la vista del libro.

—No tú, él— Dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba a Remus.

—Y-yo no que-quería— Remus tartamudeó, dirigiendo sus ojos a Snape. No quería que su nuevo amigo pensará que estaba loco.

—Ni siquiera sabes hablar— Le dijo el chico de desordenado cabello negro, lanzando a un apretujado Remus una mirada fulminante— No puedo ni imaginar cómo…

—No, no puedes sentarte aquí— Le interrumpió Snape— Eres grosero y hablas demasiado.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, caracol grasiento.

Snape bufó y regresó su atención al libro.

El chico parpadeó, luego regresó su atención a Remus: — ¡Se merecen el uno al otro! — Exclamó, su voz dura— No es sorpresa el que tus padres no vinieran a despedirte. ¡Ellos probablemente no quieren admitir que eres su hijo!

Remus sintió como un rayo de dolor y rabia le invadía, y el lobo despertó y asomó por sus ojos. Le susurraba que lo dejará lanzarse sobre el niño y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo hasta que la mata de pelo negro estuviera llena de sangre…tuvo que pelear contra él. Quería ir a Hogwarts y ser normal como todos los demás. Él no quería dejar que el lobo lo cambiará.

_Quédate atrás_, pensó mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener al lobo bajo control, _Quédate atrás, déjame, no te necesito. Quédate adentro hasta que debas salir. Por favor, por favor, quédate atrás. _

—¡Estás loco! — Exclamó el chico, mirándolo desde arriba.

Fue ahí cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Sus puños se encontraban apretados y tenía una fina capa de sudor empapando su frente.

— Hey, ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Las tres cabezas giraron para observar al dueño de la nueva voz. Era un chico bajito de brillante cabello negro y ahumados ojos grises. Se asomaba de un compartimiento al lado opuesto del corredor con interés.

—Él es un completo lunático— Declaró el chico azabache, sacando un dedo acusadoramente hacía Remus. Remus resistió profundamente el deseo de morderlo.

—Podrías sentarte conmigo, si quieres— El nuevo chico ofreció— Soy Sirius Black. Tú _debes _ser un Potter. Reconocería las gafas y el cabello en cualquier parte.

—¿Black? — Indagó el chico Potter— ¿Así como la más antigua…

—…Y noble casa de los Black blah blah blah ruibarbo y lactosa…sí— Dijo Black haciendo una mueca.

Cuando en el rostro de Potter asomó la duda, Black señaló a Snape y Remus: — ¿Acaso prefieres sentarte aquí?

Potter se encogió de hombros y volvió a agarrar el final de su baúl, arrastrándolo a través del pasillo en dirección al compartimiento de Black: — Soy James Potter, de paso. Estabas en lo cierto.

Los dos rieron mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellos. Remus se sintió a si mismo relajarse.

—Gracias— Murmuró a Snape.

—No lo hice por ti— Snape le dijo, sin subir la mirada del libro— No me agrada. Es mal educado, ruidoso y tiene Gryffindor escrito sobre él.

—¿Es eso algo malo? — Preguntó Remus, recordando que sus dos padres habían sido Ravenclaws.

—Por supuesto— Snape dijo en tono de desprecio— ¿Quién querría estar en Gryffindor? Son cabezas huecas, temerarios e imbéciles. La única casa que vale la pena es Slytherin.

Remus no contestó. Había leído con deleite Historia de Hogwarts durante el verano, y sabía mucho de las diferentes casas. No quería estar en Slytherin. Eran reconocidos por sus prejuicios y actitudes puristas. Si se descubriera que había un hombre lobo entre ellos, Remus temía por lo que podría pasar. Definitivamente no deseaba estar en Ravenclaw tampoco. Eran muy buenos para resolver misterios, y sabía que pronto averiguarían la verdadera razón por la cual desaparecía una vez cada mes. Pensaba que Gryffindor sonaba ideal, pero si Potter era una clara muestra de la clase de personas que acababan ahí, tampoco quería encajar en aquella casa. Podría pedir que lo dejarán en Hufflepuff. La idea era casi cómica. Un hombre lobo en Hufflepuff.

Ni él ni Snape hablaron otra vez mientras el tren se abría camino desde la estación central de Inglaterra a la salvaje Escocia.


	4. Reputaciones y Capas de invisibilidad

"_Puedes aprender mucho de los crayones_

_Algunos son afilados, otros son bonitos_

_Algunos son aburridos mientras otros son brillantes_

_Algunos tienen nombres raros_

_Pero todos aprendemos a vivir en la misma caja."_

_Debbie Graves Ratcliffe._

**Nota de autor: **Sip, está sigue sin ser mi historia. Benditas fueron Moonsing y J.K que se llevaron la idea primero.

**SIRIUS:**

La madre de Sirius y Regulus lo acompañaron a la estación en su primer día de escuela. Se detuvieron cerca a la barrera, alejados de la multitud.

—Repleto de sangres sucias y mestizos— Walburga observó despectivamente a los otros estudiantes y sus padres— Es desagradable.

Sirius no dijo nada. Su estómago se contraía con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo a medida que veía el tren escarlata que se levantaba orgulloso en las vías, sacando humo blanco que se evaporaba en nubes altas a lo largo de la plataforma.

—Y tú— Las largas uñas de Walburga se clavaron en su piel por encima de la camisa— Si llego a escuchar un mal reporte de tu parte durante este año, serás castigado severamente cuando vuelvas a casa. ¿Comprendes? — Sus fríos ojos grises brillaban con malicia y disgusto.

—Sí, mamá— Masculló, girando su cabeza para no permitirle ver el atisbo de miedo que cruzaba por su rostro. Sus ojos encontraron a los de Regulus quien levantó las cejas y murmuró la palabra "Gryffindor". Sirius tembló y su madre lo apartó nuevamente.

—Largo, entonces.

Ella y Regulus volvieron por la barrera. Regulus miró sobre su hombro una última vez y le dedico a Sirius una mirada de compasión.

Suspirando, Sirius giró e hizo su camino en dirección al tren. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi tropieza contra una mujer de rizado cabello oscuro y ojos avellana que parecía estar enfrascada en una riña con su hijo de aspecto hosco. Sirius no había crecido en una familia de fanáticos sangre pura sin ser capaz de reconocer las características marcadas de otros linajes antiguos. Las gafas y el cabello despeinado eran inconfundibles, así como el tono de cabello de la mujer. Los hombres Potter eran reconocidos por su debilidad con las pelirrojas.

—…Ninguna necesidad de ser cruel con el pobre chico— Le decía al niño— Probablemente no pretendía hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y solo. En serio, James, ten algo de compasión.

—¡Se estaba riendo de ti, mamá! — El chico gesticuló enojado en dirección al tren— ¡No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo! Incluso si su familia no es de magos, los Muggles tienen modales.

La mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Alargó su mano y la pasó por el cabello del chico, antes de atraerlo a un fuerte abrazo: — Es mejor no discutir sobre ello, no tiene importancia— Le dijo— Solo trata de pasar un buen tiempo y mantente lejos de los problemas. No quiero que les hagas jugarretas a los maestros y te ganes una detención el primer día ¿Okey?

Las orejas de Sirius timbraron al escuchar la palabra "Jugarretas", y vio al chico con un renovado interés. Tenía una sonrisilla picara que le hacía ver igual de inocente que a un niffler en una bóveda de Gringotts.

—¡Como si quisiera!

Ella dejó salir una risita y realizó un intento poco entusiasta de arreglarle el cabello al muchacho con sus manos, antes de empujarlo al tren: — Anda, vete ya.

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo a medida que arrastraba su baúl lejos de la pareja y dentro del tren. Los Potter eran conocidos por ser traidores a la sangre que adoraban a los Muggles y apoyaban a Dumbledore, lo que les volvía la clase de amigos que su madre odiaría que tuviera. Eran famosos por ser Gryffindors, y a este le gustaban las bromas también. Sirius concluyó que encontraría al chico lo más rápido que pudiese y se haría su amigo. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las bromas que podrían ocurrírseles a ambos.

Llevó su baúl alrededor de los pasillos del tren, y se metió en el compartimiento más cercano. Tenía tan solo una persona dentro, un pequeño y gordito chico que parecía tener una expresión de patética desesperanza y parduzco cabello café.

—¿Podría sentarme aquí? — Sirius preguntó, dedicándole al chico su sonrisa más contagiosa.

El chico saltó en sorpresa y miró la puerta. Cuando vio a Sirius, le dedico una sonrisa tímida: — Por supuesto— Respondió— Solo estoy yo aquí.

Sirius ingresó y tiró su baúl al fondo de su silla antes de sentarse y mirar al chico con interés.

—¿Entras también a primer año? — Preguntó.

El chico asintió: — Sí. Soy Peter Pettigrew.

—Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Sirius Black— Sirius alargó la mano y el chico se quedó observándola.

—¿Cómo en _esos_ Black? Mi padre me ha contado todo sobre ti.

Sirius rodó los ojos, su mano aún extendida: — No todos somos iguales, ¿Sabías? No tengo intención alguna de quedar en Slytherin.

—¿Enserio? — El chico estaba sorprendido— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te meterías en problemas con tu familia?

—No me importa en lo absoluto— Sirius contestó secamente.

El chico aún lucía francamente sorprendido mientras apretaba su mano. Fueron interrumpidos para seguir hablando, no obstante, por molestas voces que venían del compartimiento opuesto al de ellos. Sirius abrió la puerta y se asomó con interés. La puerta del otro vagón estaba abierta y Sirius podía ver a un chico de cabello grasiento con larga nariz sosteniendo un libro, pero no leyéndolo, debido a que observaba a los otros dos ocupantes de su compartimiento.

Sirius reconoció inmediatamente al chico Potter de la estación. Se paraba frente a un chico flacucho de ojos ambarinos y cabello arenoso que parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de colapso mental. Sus ojos se encontraban empañados y murmuraba: — Quédate atrás, déjame, no te necesito. Quédate adentro hasta que debas salir. Por favor, por favor, quédate atrás.

—¡Estás loco! — Le gritó el chico Potter, luciendo claramente trastornado e incómodo.

— Hey, ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro? — Preguntó Sirius, rompiendo la tensa atmosfera que se había formado.

Los tres chicos voltearon a mirarle. El chico Potter bufó en molestia mientras señalaba con un dedo furioso al chico murmurante: — Él es un completo lunático.

Sirius observó al chico que parecía estar saliendo como de un trance y ahora lo miraba con aquellos ojos grandes, salvajes y perturbantes. Sirius no podía negar el hecho de que el niño si parecía un tanto chiflado. También se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad para hacerse amigo de su compañero bromista.

—Podrías sentarte conmigo, si quieres— Ofreció— Soy Sirius Black. Tú _debes _ser un Potter. Reconocería las gafas y el cabello en cualquier parte.

—¿Black? — Indagó el chico Potter— ¿Así como la más antigua…

—…Y noble casa de los Black blah blah blah ruibarbo y lactosa…sí— Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Cuando por el rostro de Potter asomó la duda, Sirius señaló al imbécil de pelo grasiento y al chiflado: — ¿Acaso prefieres sentarte aquí?

Potter se encogió de hombros y volvió a agarrar el final de su baúl, arrastrándolo a través del pasillo en dirección al compartimiento de Sirius y Peter: — Soy James Potter, de paso. Estabas en lo cierto.

Sirius rió y James no pudo evitar imitarle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras guardaba su baúl bajo la silla y se sentaba al lado de Peter.

—James Potter — Se presentó, estirando la mano. Peter la tomó.

—Peter Pettigrew.

—Así que ¿Cuál es tu problema con los chicos de allí? — Sirius preguntó, desviando su pulgar para señalar el compartimiento.

James gruñó a la puerta cerrada: — Mi madre estaba tratando de ayudar al niño a cruzar en la estación porque estaba solo, ¡Y él se burló de ella! Pequeño imbécil.

Sirius frunció el ceño: — ¿El tipo de los ojos raros?

—¡Es un completo enfermo! — James insistió.

—Bueno, no puedo pelear contra tu lógica, amigo. Si parece algo chiflado.

James se relajó un tanto y le sonrió.

—Entonces ¿Te gusta jugar bromas? — Preguntó, la sutileza nunca siendo una de sus cualidades.

El rostro de James se encendió como un árbol de navidad: — ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y tú?

Sirius sonrió pícaramente: — Me escabullí cuando mi madre me llevó a comprar mis cosas al callejón Diagon para obtener esto.

Sacó su baúl de debajo del asiento y lo abrió para mostrarles su contenido secreto de los mejores productos de Zonko a los dos chicos. James y Peter se inclinaron sobre el baúl, observando bombas olorosas, plumas explosivas y pergamino encantado con particular interés.

—Esto es brillante— James suspiró— Mi madre _nunca_ me ha dejado acercarme a esa tienda. Dice que ya soy lo suficientemente problemático sin la necesidad de productos diseñados para hacer bromas.

Sirius rió: — A mi madre tampoco le fascina la idea— Sintió como un poco de su alegría se desvanecía al pensar en la reacción que tendría cuando lo pusieran en Gryffindor, pero fue sacado prontamente de esos pensamientos mientras James rondaba su baúl para sacar una bolsa de las trufas cambia color del pelo de Tottenblow Taggart.

—Oh, las cosas que podríamos hacer con esto.

—Tienes suerte— Le dijo Sirius— Hay una enorme sucursal de Zonko en Hogsmeade. Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera para escabullirnos del colegio.

—Bueno, amigo, entonces yo tengo la solución perfecta.

James se arrodilló frente a su propio baúl antes de sacar una gran y brillante capa que dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Estas desaparecieron.

—Por la uñas de Merlín— Susurró en sorpresa Peter, su atención desviándose del baúl de Sirius.

—Una capa de invisibilidad— Sirius también susurró— ¿Cómo lograste conseguir una de estas?

—Mi padre me la regaló. Sin decirle a mi mamá, claro está. Me dijo que si planeaba causar problemas, al menos debería hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiera.

—¡Asombroso! — Peter observaba a James y Sirius con algo cercano a la adoración —¿Enserio le jugaran bromas a la gente con todo esto?

—¡O, sí! — Sirius sentía la emoción burbujeando en su pecho cual caldero hirviente— Podríamos empezar con aquel tarado de cabello grasiento al que James aquí le ha cogido desprecio.

Tres cabezas juntas, millones de carcajadas y exclamaciones de deleite que salieron del compartimiento y llegaron al de Remus en dónde se encontraba sentado en silencio mientras veía por la ventana a la vez que Snape seguía enfrascado en su libro. Un sentimiento de añoranza instaurándose en su pecho que casi le hacía doler. Era particularmente hiriente porque sabía que él nunca podría satisfacerlo.


	5. Alucinando Caballos Muertos

"_Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin_

_Estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso_

_A cantar una monótona canción:_

—_Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin..._

_Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener_

_Algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin_

_Para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía_

_Sonriendo."_

"_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" J.K Rowling._

**Nota de autora: **Sigue sin ser mío. Créditos a Moonsing y J.K.

**REMUS:**

Parecía que había pasado todo un año antes de que el tren finalmente llegará a la estación de Hogsmeade. Snape se pasó todo su viaje con la nariz metida en el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que Remus no se había atrevido a interrumpirle. No quería que su nuevo amigo le hablará de la misma manera en que Potter lo había hecho.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, estaba oscuro y lloviendo. Nubes grises dominaban el cielo sobre Hogsmeade, bloqueando cualquier visión de la luna. Remus, sin embargo, no necesitaba verla para saber en qué fase se encontraba. Se escondía de manera profunda en sus huesos recién lavada y encerrada, de la misma forma en que tiraba de las olas de mar.

Todos los de primer año se apretujaron mientras estudiantes mayores corrían a un montón de carruajes que les esperaban a la entrada de la estación. Remus casi se ahoga del miedo cuando vio que tipo de criaturas tiraban de ellos, negras y esqueléticas sobre el cielo Escoces. No eran exactamente caballos, pero era la descripción más precisa que podía darles. Uno batía unas largas alas como de vampiro que enviaban gotas de agua al aire mientras volteaba para mirar directamente a Remus con sus ojos sin vida.

Con un grito ahogado, trató de apartarse, tropezando con el pie de alguien más y cayendo sobre un chico, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Levantándose con ayuda de sus codos, Remus se quedó viendo directamente a unos familiares ojos grises, del mismo tono que las nubes sobre ellos. Para su mala suerte reconoció que era Sirius Black, lo cual solo podía significar que…

—¡Tú de nuevo!

Alguien lo separó de Black con un ademán brusco y Remus trató de estabilizarse mientras Potter le daba la mano a Black para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Cuál se supone que es tu problema? — Potter le atravesaba con la mirada mientras Remus trataba de limpiarse el lodo de la túnica y solo conseguía esparcirlo.

—Y-yo s-solo — Remus comenzó.

—Déjalo, estoy bien— Black miró a Remus, luego volvió la vista a Potter— No lo hizo a propósito.

—No— Agregó desesperado en un intento de redimirse— Fue culpa de uno de esos horribles caballo alados que tiran los carruajes. Uno me estaba _mirando._

—¿Caballos alados? — Black preguntó a la vez que volteaba a ver los carruajes, y luego de regreso a Remus.

—¡Si!

—No hay nada ahí, amigo.

—Ahí están, ahí están— Remus dijo, desesperado— ¿No pueden verlos? ¡Son flacuchos, negros, tiene alas y ojos blancos!

Ahora Black, Potter y ese niño gordito de cabello marrón pardusco lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Les dije que estaba enfermo! — Potter siseo.

—¡Primer año!

Fueron interrumpidos por la voz del sujeto más enorme que Remus podría haber visto. Caminó sobre el grupo de niños de primer año, viéndoles con bestiales ojos negros. Su barba era espesa y vestía el abrigo más grande y cálido que Remus había visto. Remus ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada o dejar de lucir sorprendido. Empezaba a preguntarse si en verdad era un lunático. Posiblemente era otro síntoma de ser una criatura de la noche que su padre nunca le había contado.

—¡Caramba! — La voz de Potter era a su vez ruidosa y sonaba asombrada— ¡Ese sí que es un tipo inmenso!

Remus suspiró en alivio e imitó a los de primer año que daban un paso atrás.

—¡No hay razones para asustarse! — El gigante clamó— Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Los de primer año deben cruzar el lago en bote para llegar a la escuela. ¡A los botes! ¡Rápido! ¡No más de cuatro por barca!

Remus escaneaba el lugar en busca de Snape, esperando poder compartir un bote con su nuevo amigo, pero el chico no estaba a la vista. Recorrió todo el puerto y miró en los botes hasta que por fin lo encontró, sentado ya en uno con otros tres alumnos. Viéndolos, Remus se sintió traicionado y resignado al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, cuando ni su mismo padre lo quería, ¿Por qué debería un extraño que acababa de conocer querer pasar tiempo con él? Snape ni siquiera notó su mirada, demasiado distraído en el lago.

—¿Perdiste a tu amigo? Quién lo diría, hasta los tarados grasientos tienen buenos gustos.

Remus giró para estar otra vez cara a cara con Potter, Black y el niño gordito sentados en un bote cercano. Potter sonreía sardónico mientras que los otros dos parecían incómodos. Remus tenía suerte de que supiera controlar sus emociones tan bien. Mantuvo su rostro en blanco mientras se giraba para volver a mirar a Snape.

—¡Vamos! Adentró. Los botes están a punto de zarpar.

Antes de que Remus reaccionará, un par de gruesas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y le levantaron hasta dejarlo al lado del chico gordito.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que podías compartir el bote con nosotros? — Demandó Potter.

Remus ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Se arrinconó en su asiento y trató por todos los medios de evitar sus miradas mientras que los botes empezaban a moverse, aparentemente solos. Remus se dedicó a observar el cielo estrellado mientras que los otros tres hablaban en voces bajas para que no pudiera oírles. Cuando el castillo Hogwarts se dio a la vista, sin embargo, su mal humor pareció derretirse. El castillo y sus terrenos parecían expandirse por toda la costa Escocesa, sus millones de ventanas apuntando a las luces celestes y sus brillosas luces doradas resplandeciendo en las paredes. Era como un castillo encantado, brillante y borroso en los bordes debido a la lluvia.

Hogwarts desapareció brevemente mientras los botes los llevaban a través de un túnel que les dejó en un pequeño embarcadero antes de reaparecer en toda su gloria. Remus no podía apartar sus ojos del castillo mientras salía del bote, paralizado.

El lugar más grande que recordaba haber visto antes era el bosque detrás de su casa. Había ido a Londres y al callejón Diagon, pero siempre a las secciones pequeñas, una sola tienda que se encontraba dividida por un callejón torcido. El bosque era grande, pero la última vez que había estado en él fue cuando tenía seis años y estaba atrapado en las canciones sobre sombras de luna con su madre. Había sentido el espacio ante él, pero nunca había puesto sus ojos realmente en sus detalles hasta que los árboles desaparecían en la profunda noche.

Hogwarts era diferente. Daba la impresión de gracia, magnitud y misterio y otra tonelada de palabras que Remus conocía de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca de su padre. Las puertas principales eran tan grandes que al menos cuatro Hagrids podrían haber pasado estando parados en la cabeza del otro sin necesidad de agacharse.

—¡Adelante, los de primer año! — Hagrid los apresuró por las puertas, dejándolos a la entrada del Gran Comedor donde una mujer de cabello negro y postura seria les esperaba.

—Soy la profesora McGonagall— Les dijo, expresión tranquila— Si pueden seguirme, es tiempo de su selección.

Todos los de primer año la siguieron al Gran Comedor. La túnica de segunda mano de Remus era tan grande y pesada para su cuerpo que se enrollaba el doble cuando caminaba. Cuando entraron estaba tan distraído con la idea que se tropezó y le pegó en la espalda a una chica de oscuro cabello rojo que logró impedir que se fuera al suelo.

—Lo lamento— Remus murmuró, mortificado. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal como todos los demás? _Porque tú no eres normal,_ dijo una voz malvada en su interior, _Eres un monstruo_. _Ni si quiera eres humano._

—No hay problema— Le dijo dulcemente, viéndolo tras unos resplandecientes ojos verdes— ¡Mira el techo!

Mientras ella lo dejaba ir él levantó su cabeza y lo que vio casi le hace volver a tropezar. ¡Era increíble! Nubes de tormenta se movían en el techo arriba de ellos, lanzando lluvia que desaparecía incluso antes de llegar a mitad de camino. Montones de velas levitaban como estrellas de cera, iluminando con luz dorada el salón.

—¡Adelántense, los de primer año! — Indicó la profesora McGonagall, apresurando a los estudiantes a llenar los espacios frente a ella.

En una escalinata de al frente, parado en una butaca de tres piernas se encontraba un viejo sombrero que tenía un parche. Después de que los de primer año se pararan frente a él con nerviosismo, Remus analizó todo el comedor. Había cuatro largas mesas que se abarrotaban con cientos de estudiantes de varias edades. Encima de cada una colgaba el escudo de la casa correspondiente. Una serpiente para Slytherin, un águila para Ravenclaw, un tejón para Hufflepuff y un león para Gryffindor.

Remus se sentía temblar con nerviosismo. Jamás había visto tanta gente junta en una sola habitación. Recordaba haber leído del sombrero seleccionador en Historia de Hogwarts. ¿Tendría que sentarse frente a toda esta gente para probárselo? ¿Qué si se desmayaba del miedo?

— Bottlewurt, Bernard.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó por todo el lugar y el primer niño de la lista se levantó para ir a probarse el sombrero.

El parche se abrió para forma una especie de boca que bramó: — ¡Ravenclaw!

Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw estalló en vítores a medida que recibían a su nuevo miembro, quien se sonrojaba.

—Parkinson, Adora.

—¡Slytherin!

—Smith, Jennifer.

—¡Hufflepuff!

Remus sentía como aumentaban los latidos de su corazón a medida que la lista se hacía más corta.

—Potter, James.

Vio con un retorcijón de estómago como el chico subía al estrado, aparentemente sin miedo. Puso el sombrero en su cabeza y casi no había tocado sus mechones desordenados, cuando la palabra, "¡Gryffindor!" Resonó en la sala.

—Black, Sirius.

Hubo un murmulló por parte de toda la mesa de Slytherin a medida que Black se encaminaba a probarse el sombrero. Hubo una larga pausa y los ojos de Black estaban apretados, como si pensará demasiado fuerte. Eventualmente, el sombrero reaccionó y bramó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Las exclamaciones recorrieron todos los rincones del Gran Comedor, y por un largo tiempo, Black solo se quedó sentado como si no pudiese creer realmente lo que había pasado. Remus le dio una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que muchos de sus integrantes le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba demasiado sorprendida para animar.

De repente, una figura pequeña y de cabello demasiado salvaje se paró en una banca desde la mesa Gryffindor.

—¡Wohoo! ¡Eso es Sirius! — Gritaba Potter, sin un ápice de pena o vergüenza— ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo, colega!

Como si eso fuera suficiente para romper el hechizo, una sonrisa se desplegó en el rostro de Black mientras corría a toda prisa hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, que erosionó en millones de gritos y felicitaciones así como varios de sus miembros le hacían gestos rudos a los de Slytherin.

Remus sintió como algo en su corazón se retorcía. Había sido la manera en la que Potter había animado a su amigo, sin importarle lo que otros pudieran decir de él. Remus miró a Snape quien estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Miraba despectivamente a Potter, aparentemente ya no recordando nada de Remus.

—¡Silencio! — Clamó la profesora McGonagall— Entre más rápido acabe la selección, podrán comer mucho más temprano.

El Gran Comedor volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

— Pettigrew, Peter.

Una larga pausa siguió, entonces: — ¡Gryffindor!

Black y Potter gritaron a todo pulmón mientras el chico regordete del bote iba a su encuentro, luciendo realmente orgulloso.

Hubo unas cuantas personas más antes de llegar a: — Snape, Severus.

El sombrero ni siquiera había tocado uno de los grasientos cabellos antes de anunciar: — ¡Slytherin!

Remus sintió que su corazón se hundía. ¿Dónde diablos iban a ponerle? ¿Y qué si no lo ponían en ninguna parte? ¿Qué si se sentaba por horas y horas en aquel taburete antes de que el sombrero gritará "¡Hombre lobo!"? Sentía como su faceta de calma empezaba a desvanecerse.

Ahora solo quedaba la chica pelirroja frente a él.

—Evans, Lily.

—¡Gryffindor!

Lily sonrió encantada mientras se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba asiento.

— Lupin, Remus.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer escapar de su pecho mientras se acercaba cada vez más al estrado. Tropezó con la punta de su túnica, obteniendo algunas risas nada disimuladas de los otros estudiantes.

Se dejó caer en el taburete sintiéndose enteramente miserable a medida que el sombrero le tapaba los ojos.

"_Bien, bien" _Dijo una voz en su cabeza _"Un pequeño hombre lobo. Eso no suele ser normal"_

"_¡Lo siento muchísimo!" _Remus se estaba desesperando _"¡Por favor no le cuentes a nadie!_

"_Yo solo estoy aquí para sortearte" _Le dijo en voz calma y tranquila _"Ahora ¿Dónde te pongo?"_

"_¡Hufflepuff!" _Remus rogó impaciente.

"_¿Hufflepuff?" _El sombrero sonaba bastante impresionado _"No consideró que Hufflepuff te convenga demasiado. Tampoco Slytherin. No eres lo suficientemente ambicioso para llegar a formar parte de las serpientes. Y los prejuicios con los que te encontrarías no te son convenientes. Ravenclaw…bueno, es una posibilidad pero sigue sin sentirse lo suficientemente bien. Veamos. Eres valiente, amable y leal, incluso cuando no te han dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Tienes demasiado coraje, eso lo veo. Toma mucho coraje el llegar a donde estás. Sí, creo que Gryffindor es la tuya"._

"_¡No lo quiero!" _Pensó Remus, su corazón llegando a su estómago_ "¡No con ellos!"_

"_Confía en mí" _Le susurró el sombrero, luego: — ¡Gryffindor! — Anunció en alto, y Remus sintió como su corazón se rompía y su estómago se retorcía en un dolor que casi no podía soportar.

Le quitaron el sombrero y se fue tambaleando a la mesa de Gryffindor, no dándose cuenta de que le estaban aplaudiendo. Deslizándose en una banca al final de la mesa, vio como Potter, Black y Pettigrew le observaban con horror.

—¿Te ha puesto en Gryffindor? — Dijo Black con incredulidad.

—¡Pero si estás demente! — Añadió Pettigrew.

Potter no mencionó nada. Bufó a su plato vacío, ignorando a Remus. Mientras que los últimos estudiantes eran sorteados, Remus también se dedicó a observar la pulida mesa de madera. Estaba haciendo acopio de cada una de sus habilidades de actor para simular estar calmado cuando lo único que deseaba era tirarse a llorar.


	6. 6 El nacimiento de amistades y venganza

**El nacimiento de amistades y venganzas.**

"_La gloria de la amistad no es estrechar la mano,_

_Tampoco sonreír dulcemente, o la alegría del compañerismo;_

_Es la realización espiritual que le llega a uno_

_Cuando descubre a alguien que cree en él_

_Y está dispuesto a confiarle una amistad."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson._

**Nota de autora: **Yo también tuve la idea, pero Moonsing me ganó y ahora es de ella. Harry Potter en sí, ese sí es de la J.K Rowling.

**SIRIUS:**

Fue el momento más feliz de su vida cuando James se paró encima de una silla en la mesa de Gryffindor y le animó. Sirius le había prácticamente rogado al sombrero que le dejará en Gryffindor, pero cuando las palabras salieron de aquel parche y vio todas las miradas de repulsión que le lanzaron los de Slytherin, el shock colectivo y el silencio de la mesa pensó que había cometido un terrible error.

Consideró el levantarse y gritar: — ¡Es todo un error! ¡Se supone que estoy en Slytherin! — pero encontró muy difícil el mover un músculo en aquel terrible silencio que inundó el Gran Comedor después de algunos susurros y jadeos bajos.

Fue ahí cuando James Potter se levantó y su voz juvenil se escuchó por toda la sala: — ¡Wohoo! ¡Eso es Sirius! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo, colega!

De repente dejó de ser malo y un error. Era _valiente y brillante_, y James, que solo lo conocía de medio día, se había levantado- literalmente- para apoyarle en un acto que podría significar el convertirse en parias sociales para los dos. Era la cosa más hermosa que alguien había hecho por Sirius sin esperar nada a cambio. Había sido noble, impulsiva, estúpida solo como podía hacerla un Gryffindor y un verdadero signo de amistad. Y era algo que él también hubiese hecho, de estar en su lugar.

Sonriendo y con la cabeza ligera por la alegría fue a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras está erosionaba en vítores, aplausos y gestos toscos (Estos últimos dirigidos a los de Slytherin) mientras Sirius se dirigía a dónde se encontraba James. Al sentarse, James le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Qué bueno— Dijo el azabache despeinado, sonriendo— No pasé todos estos problemas de volverme tu amigo para que terminaras en Slytherin.

—¿Todos esos problemas? — Sirius indagó, arqueando una ceja en tono juguetón— Te avisó que deberías estar orgulloso de ser amigo del futuro heredero de la más antigua y noble casa Black.

—Más bien el futuro desheredado de la más sucia y vomitiva familia Black— James replicó. Chocó puños con Sirius mientras que la mesa de Gryffindor aclamaba de nuevo y vieron como Peter Pettigrew se dirigía a ella.

—Manera de mostrarte, amigo— Sirius le dijo— Sabía que en verdad no eras _tan_ aburrido.

James saludó a Peter de la misma manera que había hecho con Sirius, dándole el gesto de bienvenida de tirarlo en la silla de una manera un tanto dolorosa pero que falló en eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Esto es asombroso— James dijo, sus ojos brillando— ¡Seremos los bromistas más famosos que esta escuela haya visto! Nos pondrán en la futura edición de "Historia de Hogwarts" y los bardos cantaran canciones en nuestro honor. ¡Podríamos tener un dulce llamado como nosotros! Seremos…

—¡Mira! — Le interrumpió Sirius— Es el tarado de cabello grasiento, del tren.

James interrumpió su palabrería heroica para concentrarse en la selección de nuevo. Como esperaba, el chico de cabello grasiento y larga nariz ganchuda ni siquiera se había sentado bien cuando el sombrero abrió su raja y gritó: — ¡Slytherin!

—Vaya sorpresa— Dijo Sirius, haciendo una mueca.

Vieron como el chico sonreía a la vez que iba a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Severus Snape— Peter mencionó— Incluso su nombre suena de Slytherin.

—Más bien Quejicus Snape— Agregó Sirius, y los tres explotaron en risotadas.

—Evans, Lily— Llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte: — Mira, James. Es tu futura esposa.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que los Potter se van por las rojas. Son famosos por ello. De esa manera te reconocí en la estación, tú mamá tiene el cabello rojo. Eso, y que el tuyo parece un nido de pájaros.

—Ella _no_ es mi futura esposa— James indicó indignado, viendo a la chica pelirroja que se quitaba el sombrero para irse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí, claro— Sirius sonrió— Y yo vengo de una familia Muggle, tu cabello se encuentra bien peinado y Dumbledore es en realidad un troll que usa gafas, una barba postiza bien pegada y…y…— Vio alrededor en búsqueda de inspiración— Y el niño rarito será puesto en Gryffindor.

—No me casaré con Evans— James se estaba poniendo de un bonito color rojo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ves! — Sirius le señaló con un dedo triunfante— Ya recuerdas su nombre. Apuesto diez ranas de chocolate y una bomba apestosa a que terminas casado con ella.

—Chicos, miren quien es— Les interrumpió Peter.

James y Sirius voltearon a tiempo para ver a la profesora McGonagall llamar a "Lupin, Remus"

—¿Lupin? — Mencionó James— Admito que le sienta. Lunático Lupin.

El chico se tambaleó con pasos inseguros en una túnica muy grande para ser de su talla y que le hizo tropezar, ganándose las risas de los estudiantes. Lupin se sonrojó mientras se dejaba caer en el banco y Sirius vio sus ambarinos ojos abiertos y salvajes escanear la habitación hasta que cayeron en su grupito antes de que el sombrero le tapará el rostro. Se sentó por tanto tiempo, sus manos presionadas en fuertes puños, que Sirius se preguntó si estaba discutiendo con el sombrero como él había hecho.

Como era normal, después de segundos en silencio, la raja se abrió y gritó: — ¡Gryffindor!

Los tres se paralizaron de shock.

—¡¿Qué?! — James demandó.

—¿Está en Gryffindor?

Por unos momentos Sirius pensó que Lupin había hecho su camino a la casa discutiendo como él. Se tambaleó hasta la mesa, su cara sin expresión alguna, pero su mirada fue a dar con la de Sirius unos momentos y este noto algo inquietante. ¿Había discutido su camino? Sirius no podía imaginarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel niño fuera un Gryffindor?

—¿Te ha puesto en Gryffindor? — Sirius le indagó cuando se sentó. Lupin no le contestó, sus ojos fijos en la mesa.

—¡Pero si estas demente! — Dijo Peter.

El chico no se movió ni les miró a los ojos.

—¡Bien hecho, Remus!

Sirius, James y Peter giraron para ver a Lily Evans sentada tan solo unas sillas más allá. Lupin apenas y volteó a mirarla, como si temiera que se burlará de él. Sirius intercambio una mirada con James quien rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con su mano para burlarse de la sanidad mental de Lupin.

—Te lo agradezco— Remus le dijo suavemente a Lily, un poco más tarde de lo normal. Ella le sonrió y las comisuras de su boca se estiraron como para imitarla, pero sin saber realmente que hacía. A parte de esto, Sirius notó que los ojos de Remus se llenaban con algo parecido a la felicidad. No, no felicidad, era más bien alivio; como si alguien le hubiese sometido a una tortura despiadada, pero decidiera cambiar su veredicto y darle una muerte rápida. Mientras los ojos de Lupin se quedaron fijos en la mesa a la vez en que la selección continuaba, James le pegó a Sirius en el costado.

—No crees que lo dejen en nuestro cuarto ¿Cierto? — Susurró, mirando mal a Lupin.

—Es probable— Le contestó Sirius— No somos un curso grande, hay muy pocos chicos en cada casa. No sé cómo funciona en Gryffindor, pero en Slytherin usualmente ponen a cuatro personas por cuarto. ¿Cuantos somos en total? ¿Seis? Nosotros tres, Lupin, ese tal Longbottom y Michael Douglas. Si dos se quedan juntos, supongo que un cuarto será para cuatro.

—Bueno, pues espero terminar con cualquiera de los otros dos— Dijo Peter— Longbottom no se ve tan mal.

—¡Shhh! — Les riñó Evans— La selección ya casi termina.

Todos dirigieron su atención a donde Dumbledore se estaba poniendo de pie. Sirius había oído demasiadas cosas sobre Dumbledore de parte de sus padres. "Un amante de los Muggles" decían, también "Está perdiendo sus cabales". La madre de Sirius solía mencionar que a Dumbledore solo lo tenían en Hogwarts para pagarle el favor de haber derrotado a Grindelwald mucho tiempo atrás.

Sirius debía admitir que el hombre se veía bastante excéntrico, vestido con aquella túnica purpura con brillantes. Pero al mismo tiempo expiraba un aura de poder y sabiduría. Sus ojos azules, que se escondían detrás de unas gafas de media luna, escanearon el Gran Comedor, deteniéndose en todos los nuevos alumnos. Cuando pararon en Sirius una sonrisa pareció formarse detrás de su larga y blanca barba.

—¡Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes! — Dijo, con su mirada pasando por todo el comedor— Estarán con nosotros durante siete años que, espero, sean a su vez educativos y divertidos. Quisiera hacer unos cuantos anuncios antes de continuar con nuestro tan esperado festín. El bosque prohibido a las afueras del castillo está, como su nombre lo indica, prohibido para todos los estudiantes. El señor Filch ha adquirido una nueva lista de cosas que no están permitidas colgada en la puerta de su oficina que les vendría bien aprenderse como, por ejemplo túnicas cambia color, bombas fétidas, pelotas verdes engullidoras- esas le dieron terribles problemas el año pasado al señor Filch. Este año, también hemos sido privilegiados de tener con nosotros a una especie extraña de árboles llamada el Sauce Boxeador. Les pido el favor de que se aparten de este árbol. Es peligroso y podría herir o matar a cualquier que se acerque demasiado. Los que sean encontrados cerca él serán severamente castigados. Ahora, en respuesta a todos sus estómagos rugientes, ¡A comer!

Las mesas al frente estaban de repente desbordantes de comida. Sirius sintió como sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. Había de todo: Pavo rostizado, papas, estofado de carne, vegetales, arroz y un pudín de riñón con largas albóndigas. Incluso pensó haber visto algunos pedazos de chocolate en las bandejas.

—Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un hipogrifo— Declaró Peter, quien ya estaba llenando su plato.

Sirius y James comenzaron a reír a la vez que atacaban la comida también: — Te comprendo muy bien, colega— Dijo James, su boca llena de pavo.

Cuando la comida ya estaba por terminarse, Sirius dudaba de que pudiera caminar hasta los dormitorios, puesto que estaba repleto. Se sentó un tanto más derecho en la banca y vio como la profesora McGonagall se aproximaba a la mesa.

—¿Señor Lupin? — Llamó, causando que el mencionado saltará violentamente y levantará sus ojos de su plato vacío— Al director le gustaría hablar con usted en su oficina. ¿Le importaría?

Lupin no parecía para nada sorprendido por este dato pero si lucía nervioso mientras se levantaba y seguía a la profesora McGonagall a las puertas principales.

—¿De qué creen que hablen? — Sirius preguntó.

—Probablemente le van a recordar a Lunático Lupin que debe tomar su poción para que no se le termine de ir la chaveta— Se burló James.

A Peter le pareció muy gracioso, pero Sirius se quedó pensando preocupado mientras veía desaparecer al chico.

—Siéntense, damas y caballeros— Pidió Dumbledore desde la puerta de entrada— Los de primer año sigan a sus prefectos para ir a los dormitorios. Una vez allí, les serán dadas las contraseñas para las salas comunes. ¡Retírense!

Sirius salió de su silla de un salto y apresuró a James y Peter en dirección a la prefecta de cabello negro que se encontraba de pie al final de la mesa.

—Mi nombre es Charlotte— Les sonrió a los de primer año— Síganme, y por favor traten de no perderse. El castillo es lo suficientemente grande como para que desaparezcan.

Caminaron a través de cientos de corredores laberínticos, subiendo y bajando escaleras y pasando por todo tipo de pinturas. Sirius se preguntó si alguna vez lograría aprender a recorrer el castillo. ¿Mandaban patrullas de búsqueda por los de primer año que se extraviaban?

—Me preguntó si hay pasadizos secretos— Susurró James, cuando ya iban llegando a la torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius estaba seguro de que existían, pero sabía que primero deberían aprenderse los no secretos antes de encontrar los otros.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente al retrato de una dama gorda vestida de rosado.

—Deben darle a la dama gorda la contraseña para que les permita entrar a la sala común— Les avisó Charlotte— Actualmente es Verruga de cerdo.

El retrato se abrió dando paso a los nuevos alumnos quienes siguieron a Charlotte por el agujero. La sala común era hermosa: Decorada con los colores rojo y dorado, llena de cómodos sofás y sillones con mesas y sillas alrededor del cuarto. Había también una gigantesca chimenea ardiente al final de la sala, y dos escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

—Los chicos son por ese lado— Les mencionó Charlotte señalando una de las escaleras— Pueden seguir a Simon, él les mostrará el camino. Las niñas vienen conmigo.

Los chicos siguieron a su nuevo prefecto escaleras arriba.

—Veamos— Les dijo, mirando un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano— Longbottom y Douglas son aquí— Señaló una de las puertas— El resto de ustedes va en la otra.

Simon bajo a verlos y frunció el ceño: — Nos falta uno. ¿A dónde se ha ido? No se nos perdió ¿Cierto?

—Se lo llevaron para que hablará con el director— Le aclaró Sirius.

Los tres ingresaron al que sería su dormitorio. James estaba maldiciendo: — No puedo creer que tengamos que compartir una habitación con Lunático Lupin por _siete_ años.

—Ya lo sé— Respondió Sirius— Pero esto no significa que tengamos que ser sus amigos.

—Bien, porque yo no planeo serlo.

Encontraron sus baúles al final de cada una de sus camas, y Sirius no tardó en dejarse caer en la suya, exhausto: — Estoy tan cansado— Se quejó— Creo que me iré a dormir ahora mismo.

—Yo también— Mencionó Peter desde su cama— Y creo que me he enfermado del estómago porque ahora me siento realmente mal.

—¿Estás seguro que no tiene que ver con el hecho de que te acabaste tres platos de pudín de hígado, cinco papas cocidas, todo un platón de tarta de melaza, un plato de zanahorias y uno entero de pavo? — Preguntó James

Sirius dejo salir unas risas: — Tienes suerte de que los platos no volvieran a llenarse. De otra forma hubieses explotado y habrían tenido que raspar tus restos de las paredes durante meses.

—Es un mal estomacal— Peter insistió— Lo más probable es que muera de una enfermedad dolorosa y ustedes solo se burlan de mí. ¿Qué si los de Slytherin me envenenaron?

—¿Vieron lo feliz que estaba Quejicus cuando quedó en Slytherin? — Dijo Sirius, haciendo una mueca— Como si yo quisiera que me _eligieran_ para estar ahí.

James tembló: — Imaginen tener que compartir un cuarto con él y ese cabello.

—Estoy seguro de que se le vería mejor de verde. Ya saben. Para que combine con la baba— Sirius sonreía traviesamente, parándose para abrir su baúl y empezar a buscar en él— Creo que una de mis trufas cambia color de pelo de Totteblow hace eso.

James y Peter se apresuraron en ir para poder ayudarle a Sirius a rebuscar en el baúl, todo el asunto sobre posibles enfermedades letales de estómago olvidado.

Fue un tiempo después, cuando el suelo se encontraba lleno de productos para realizar bromas, ropa y pedazos de pergamino, que la puerta se abrió y los tres giraron para ver entrar a Lupin. Él los miró inseguro, luego se fue directamente a su cama. Su baúl, notó Sirius, estaba desgastado y parecía que tenía unos cien años.

—No te atrevas a pensar que porque somos compañeros de cuarto seremos tus amigos, Lunático— James le dijo, mirándolo fulminante— ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

—Y-yo estaba con el director— Les dijo, sentado a la orilla de su cama y mirando sus manos— Mi m-madre está muy enferma, así que tendré que irme a-algunos días para v-verla. Solo ajustábamos los d-detalles.

—Oh— James parecía un tanto culpable y Sirius no pudo evitar notar lo pequeño que se veía Lupin, encorvado en su cama. Incluso cuando su túnica era mucho más grande que él, Sirius podía ver lo delgado que estaba. Lupin se levantó para abrir su baúl, sacar un par de pijamas y se dirigió al baño. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar de molestarle? — Sirius sugirió en voz baja— No tenemos porqué ser sus amigos, pero él no puede controlar estar un tanto chiflado. Solo dejémoslo en paz.

James se veía un tanto incómodo: — Se burló de mi mamá, no lo olvides.

—Está demente. Merlín sabrá por qué se estaba riendo realmente.

James suspiró: — Bien. Lo dejaré tranquilo. Todo mientras que no seamos sus amigos.

Ignoraron a Lupin cuando él se subía a su cama vestido con largas pijamas. Se deslizó en sus cobijas y cerró las cortinas.

Sirius bostezó: — Creo que también me iré a dormir— Dijo— Las clases empiezan mañana y estoy molido.

—Si— Apoyó Peter, y él y James ayudaron a Sirius a meter parte de sus cosas dentro de aquel desordenado baúl.

Esa noche, Sirius soñó que su madre se transformaba en una Banshee y gritaba afuera de su ventana hasta que las cabezas de James y Peter explotaban y pedazos de pudín y pavo volaban por todas partes. Lupin se reía mientras que el shock golpeaba a Sirius tan fuerte una y otra vez que tardó en darse cuenta de que el pequeño chico no reía, pero si lloraba, y que sus lágrimas estaban hechas de sangre.


	7. 7 Reuniendo la Magia

Reuniendo la magia

"_Desearía que pudiera compartir lo que soy,_

_No solo un disfraz que toma el lugar de lo que hay debajo,_

_¡Escondido de sus ojos!"_

_Peter Rosen_

**Nota de autora: **Sigue sin ser mío bellezas, todo el crédito a J.K Rowling que creo el universo de Harry Potter y a Moonsing que hizo el fic. Yo solo me divierto traduciendo.

**REMUS:**

Remus despertó muy temprano en el primer día de clases de manera en que pudiera ir al baño para ducharse antes que los demás. Definitivamente no quería que los otros vieran las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo.

Buscó en su baúl lo más silencioso que pudo por su ropa y artículos de aseo y se deslizó de su cama abriendo los cortinajes. Su emoción de estar en Hogwarts, en lugar de irse, se había incrementado cuando entró en el baño. El cuarto era inmenso, más grande incluso que la casa de Remus. Era de una reluciente piedra gris, con decorados en mármol y metales preciosos.

Remus fue hasta uno de los cubículos de las duchas y corrió las cortinas. Se desvistió, colgó sus pijamas en un gancho cerca a la pared junto a su uniforme y se paró debajo de la ducha para encenderla.

El dolor subió súbitamente y con fuerza, de una manera que él reconocía perfectamente. Las llaves estaban hechas de plata. Miró su mano que, con un simple contacto, estaba de un rojo encendido y ampollada. Era tan _estúpido_. ¿Por qué no prestó atención? Un lapso como ese estando en compañía y su secreto sería revelado. Solo podía agradecer que los cubiertos que usó la noche anterior fueran de inofensivo hierro.

Agarró la toalla con su mano buena y la usó para girar la llave. El agua salió en chorros confortantes, calientes y Remus se lavó con torpeza, tratando de ignorar la molestia de la quemadura. Se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible, saliendo al dormitorio justo en el momento en que Potter se dirigía al baño luciendo adormilado y desalineado. Miró fulminante a Remus mientras le pasaba por el lado.

Remus suspiró y se fue a su cama, empacando sus pijamas y buscando la poción curativa que escondía en su baúl. Sacó la que le ayudaba a aliviar los dolores de las quemaduras por plata y le quitó la tapa con dificultad. Estaba casi vacía. Después de escuchar que lo habían admitido en Hogwarts su padre se había vuelto más liberal con los castigos y ahora el cuerpo de Remus estaba lleno de pequeñas marcas de quemaduras de los lugares en los que John Lupin le había presionado una cuchara de plata.

Esa era otra cosa buena de venir a Hogwarts, pensó, mientras comenzaba a esparcir la poción en su palma y dedos. Incluso si no tenía amigos, dudaba que alguien fuera a lastimarlo de la forma en que lo hacía su papá. Incluso en la perspectiva de ser brutalmente golpeado era mejor quemarse con plata.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano?

Remus saltó ante la voz y vio que Sirius Black lo observaba sentado al final de su cama con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo…er…me la quemé. Con el agua. Que estaba caliente.

_Idiota, idiota. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a pensar? Le has dejado ver._

—Oh.

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que Black abrió de nuevo la boca como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y Potter salió renovado.

—¡Buenos días! — Dijo, viendo a Black mucho más animado después de su ducha— Báñate. El agua está hirviendo, pero tengo entendido que pronto podremos graduarla fácilmente.

Remus vio como aquellos ojos grises se posaban en su mano, por lo que decidió cerrarla en un puño sin importar lo mucho que doliese. El muchacho giró a ver a Potter encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca.

—¿Debes ser tan molesto en las mañanas? — Se quejó— Es irreal.

Potter rió, imperturbable: —Suenas como mi madre. Si te apuras puede que te espere para ir juntos al Gran Comedor.

Sirius gruñó y se limpió la nariz: — Bien. Pero despierta a Peter ¿Quieres? Ni siquiera ha bostezado.

Remus terminó de guardar sus cosas, asegurándose de que su baúl estaba bien cerrado antes de irse sin que los otros le notaran.

El comedor estaba lleno de las conversaciones sobre el nuevo semestre cuando él llegó. Remus se acomodó en un espacio al final de la banca y examinó todo lo que había en la mesa. Podía ser que los cubiertos y los platos fueran de hierro, pero las bandejas de la comida eran de reluciente plata. Podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo cuando se movía demasiado cerca de los utensilios hasta el plato más cercano de salchichas.

Se preguntó el cómo no la había notado antes, luego recordó que la noche anterior había estado bastante molesto. Solo podía encontrarse agradecido de que no la hubiese tocado cuando sirvió su comida.

Observó en la mesa a sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindor. Incluso a los que anoche habían estado tan felices como Black, parecían estar comiendo como si se fueran al ejército. A Remus le ponía enfermo el pensar en comer tanto. Su padre a duras penas le permitía tomar una tostada en el desayuno. Se inclinó con delicadeza y recogió una tostada con cuidado de la bandeja de plata hasta su plato, en donde la untó con mantequilla.

—¿Remus Lupin?

Levantó la mirada para ver a Charlotte, la prefecta de sexto curso, quien le observaba fijamente.

—¿Sí?

—Este es tu horario.

Le entregó un pedazo de pergamino y se fue a donde estaba la pelirroja Lily Evans. Se quedó mirándolo, con el corazón en la boca. Finalmente aprendería magia. No podía esperar a ser capaz de mover su varita hacía algo y ver como se transformaba. Se preguntaba qué diría su madre si pudiera verlo ahora, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor como si fuera un humano.

El desayuno ya casi acababa cuando sus compañeros de dormitorio hicieron su entrada. Potter caminaba sacudido por la alegría con su cabello salvaje ondeando, Pettigrew lo seguía a la vez que admiraba el gran comedor en la luz de la mañana, y a Black parecía que solo le interesaba el volver a la cama.

Apenas los vio, Remus se levantó de la mesa. Lo que menos quería era hacerles enojar tan rápido en la mañana del primer día.

Su suerte había acabado sin embargo, porque tan pronto como Potter le vio, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desagrado y vio a Remus con enojo: — ¿Y tú qué miras, Lunático?

Remus se estremeció ante el apodo y retrocedió un tanto.

—James…— Dijo Black somnoliento— Solo comamos algo, ¡Muero de hambre!

Potter regresó su atención a su amigo, y luego se dirigió a la mesa, aparentemente olvidando que Remus existía por lo que este tomo ventaja y escapó con alivio. Vio que Charlotte la prefecta, hablaba con un niño de segundo curso cerca a las puertas del Gran Comedor y se acercó dubitativo.

—¿Podrías decirme cual es el camino hacía Encantamientos, por favor? — Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Remus fue el primero en llegar al salón aquella mañana, y se paró, acurrucado en una esquina mientras esperaba que los otros aparecieran. Cuando se les dejó entrar, se sentó tan alejado de Potter y sus amigos como le fue posible y se vio compartiendo puesto con Frank Longbottom.

Su profesor era un pequeño mago llamado Flitwick, quien les sonrió y aplaudió para llamar la atención.

—Hoy— Exclamó— Aprenderemos el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa.

Les demostró cómo hacerlo con una pluma y un movimiento de mano simple, logrando que flotará fuera de una canasta en el escritorio y directo al aire. Los estudiantes murmuraban en asombro, alistando sus varitas para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el profesor asintió, la clase comenzó a trabajar. La mano izquierda de Remus dolía tanto que no podía sostener bien su varita, pero poco le importaba. La idea de poder hacer el encantamiento lo tenía mareado de emoción.

_Si lo haces bien_, decía una voz en su interior que él llamaba su merodeador interno, _es probable que puedas usarlo para hacerle calzón chino a Potter. Eso sí que sería un buen entretenimiento._

Ignoró lo que le dijo la voz. Como su nombre indicaba, solía inducirlo a meterse en problemas y era algo que le había acarreado las quemaduras de plata por parte de su padre durante largos años.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Frank, viéndole con desconcierto. Remus parpadeo antes de mirarlo.

—Um…sí.

—Es solo qué, has tenido la mano en la varita y la boca abierta durante años pero no haces nada. Pensé que estabas enfermo.

—Er…uh, no— Remus sentía que se estaba sonrojando.

—No puede evitarlo. Está chiflado— Añadió Black, quien volvía del frente al reclamar una nueva pluma. Pettigrew se había encargado de convertirlas en cenizas cuando las golpeaba furiosamente con la varita.

Remus bufó molesto ante su comentario, lo cual hizo que Black alzará una ceja: — ¿Qué acaso lo niegas?

—Déjalo en paz, Black— Le defendió Longbottom— Incluso si está loco, eso no es tú problema.

—No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que compartir habitación con él durante los próximos siete años.

—Oh, piérdete— Le dijo Longbottom, alzando su varita— Mira, creo que Pettigrew se ha encargado de prenderle fuego a tu maleta.

Black giró para ver a Pettigrew observando culpable al escritorio, de donde salía una gran nube de humo.

—¡Pete! — Le gritó— Te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que volviera. James, ¿Por qué no lo observaste?

—¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Su madre? — Potter parecía divertido ante la situación.

Black se acercó corriendo con las dos plumas en la mano, preparado para evitar futuros desastres.

—Así que, ¿Estás loco? — Frank le preguntó con interés— Nunca he conocido a nadie loco antes.

—Er…— Remus estaba demasiado descolocado por el hecho de que Frank Longbottom no luciese molesto por su aparente inestabilidad mental que no sabía que contestarle— Yo solo…er…estaba r-reuniendo la magia— Dijo en un momento de inspiración.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Frank dudoso— Funciona ¿Cierto?

Remus bajó la mirada a su pluma y exprimió sus recuerdos tanto a la demostración y el libro de hechizos que había leído ávidamente durante las tres semanas que pasó encerrado en el calabozo que tenía por habitación. Si había una cosa que Remus _tenía_ a su favor, era su amor por los libros y su brillante memoria.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Su pluma tembló, se alzó lentamente en el aire, creciendo en confianza a medida que Remus se sentía seguro, hasta que estaba volando sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Asombroso! — Exclamó Frank— ¿Podrías enseñarme a reunir mi magia?


	8. 8 Cicatrices Ocultas

Cicatrices ocultas

"_Las cicatrices de los otros deberían enseñarnos precaución"_

_San Jerónimo_

**Nota de autora: **¿Qué creen? ¿Qué yo lo escribí? Nah, todo el crédito a Moonsing y J.K

**SIRIUS:**

—Me preguntó ¿Qué estará mal con él? — Dijo James curioso mientras que los tres pasaban el tiempo cerca de la chimenea de la sala común aquella tarde.

—¿Con quién? — Sirius recogió un frío pedazo de pergamino que lanzó a las llamas.

—Con Lunático, por supuesto.

Levantando la mirada, Sirius siguió la dirección que James observaba. Lupin se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa casi al final de la sala, ensimismado en su libro de transformaciones, tinta y pergamino a su lado.

—Se ve normal para mí— Dijo Sirius, preparado para volver a tirarse en el suelo.

—Igual a mí— Añadió Peter, desde la silla en donde estaba acurrucado opuesta al sofá de James.

—Me refería, a que me preguntó la razón por la cual no puede mantener ningún amigo— James explicó— Lo vimos sentado junto a Quejicus en el tren y ahora ni siquiera lo mira desde que subimos a los botes. Luego pensé que quizás pudiera juntarse con Longbottom después de la clase de encantamientos, porque creo que ha sido la única vez en que lo he visto sonreír, pero Longbottom lo dejó tirado por Michael Douglas en el almuerzo y Lupin volvió a estar por su cuenta.

Sirius giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo: — Lo has estado observado por un tiempo muy largo.

—Hay algo mal en él.

—¿Es esto debido a que se burlará de tu mamá? — Preguntó Peter, perplejo.

—_No_— James miró a Peter fulminante— Se los dije, creo que algo está mal, y si voy a compartir una habitación con él durante los próximos siete años, quiero saber qué es.

—Bueno, Quejicus no es exactamente amigable— Señaló Sirius— Lo más probable es que solo se quedarán leyendo en el tren.

—Bien, entonces eso debería haberles dado oportunidad de formar un vínculo de sabelotodo— Dijo, con su expresión testaruda— Y Lunático obviamente pensó lo mismo. Ustedes también lo vieron corriendo alrededor buscándolo cuando íbamos a los botes. Él estaba totalmente destrozado cuando vio que Quejicus se sentaba con alguien más.

—De igual forma no hubiera funcionado— Dijo Peter— Quejicus fue puesto con las serpientes donde pertenece y nosotros nos quedamos atascados con Lunático.

—Ese no es el punto— Reclamó James— Incluso _Snape_, a quien nadie quiere, lo rechazó como amigo. ¿Qué me dices de Longbottom?

Sirius se dio cuenta de que jamás viviría para oír el final de esta discusión y suspiró: — ¡Oye! ¡Longbottom! — Gritó a su compañero de curso, quien jugaba snaps explosivos con Douglas sentados cerca al retrato de entrada.

Longbottom dirigió su atención a Sirius: — ¿Qué?

—Ven aquí un segundo.

Longbottom parecía reacio a hacerlo así que Sirius fue quien rodó sobre su estómago y le mostró sus ojos inocentes: — No planeamos nada malo ¡Lo juró!

Longbottom aún lucía dudoso, pero se acercó a los tres amigos. Sirius no podía realmente culparlo viendo que ya le habían quitado treinta puntos a Gryffindor por tirarle una bomba apestosa a Parkinson en el caldero durante pociones ese mismo día.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó, viendo a Sirius impaciente.

—Parecía que te llevabas muy bien con Lupin hoy en encantamientos.

Longbottom parecía perplejo: — Si ¿Y?

—¿Cómo es que todavía no son amigos? — Le preguntó Peter— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¿Qué? — Longbottom les miraba con confusión— ¿A qué se refieren con "Hacerme algo"?

—Pues, obviamente no son amigos, así que solo nos preguntábamos el por qué— Sirius observó vagamente en la dirección de Lupin. Lupin levantó la mirada y les miro sospechoso, incluso cuando Sirius sabía que no podía oírlos con el ruido de los otros estudiantes.

—No porque hallamos hablado en encantamientos tenemos que hacernos amigos de inmediato— Les dijo Frank— No hizo nada malo. Es un gran sujeto — Los vio con algo cercano a la irritación— Y si tanto les preocupa ¿Por qué no lo invitan a su pequeña pandilla?

Giró y regresó a su pequeña partida de Snap.

—Ya vez— Le dijo Sirius con tono sabiondo— No hay nada extraño.

James aún no lucía convencido: — Deben por lo menos admitir que algo de él es malo.

Sirius suspiró de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Lupin, quien estaba otra vez inclinado en su pergamino, su largo y arenoso cabello tapando sus ojos. Sus mejillas se veían un tanto sonrojadas.

—No exactamente malo— Dijo Sirius— Pero debo admitir que es un tanto extraño, aunque no malo— Dudó sobre si decirles acerca de lo que vio aquella mañana.

—¿Qué? — Le exigió James, quien ya entendía a Sirius como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo.

—Está mañana se quemó la mano con la ducha. Lo vi aplicarse poción curativa en ella.

—¿Y?

—Que era un frasco enorme casi terminado— Sirius observó a Lupin de nuevo, luego su mirada fue a los ojos avellana de James. Bajó su tono de voz— Cuando se arremango la túnica para aplicarla vi unas cuantas cicatrices en su muñeca.

—¿Cicatrices? — El ceño de James se frunció en un signo de pequeña preocupación.

—Si. No pude mirar mucho, porque él se dio cuenta y de inmediato se bajó la manga, pero estoy seguro de que eran cicatrices. Tenía una que parecía una quemadura redonda, y otras como de latigazos.

Un silencio llenó el ambiente mientras James y Peter recibían la nueva información.

—¿Cómo has podido reconocerlas? — Le preguntó Peter con nerviosismo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Pero en realidad pensaba sobre su madre y ese día en que le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada con el respaldo de su mano. Recordaba el ardor del anillo cortando su mejilla y el horror y shock que sintió cuando chocó contra el suelo. Se preguntó si había padres afuera que no le dejaban los castigos a los elfos domésticos. Se preguntó si había padres que llegaban más lejos que encerrar a sus hijos durante tres días en la bodega.

Volvió su mirada a James y observo como la culpa se escribía en el rostro del chico.

—Sigue siendo extraño— Dijo.

—No tenemos que ser sus amigos— Sirius le aseguró, repitiendo lo que dijo la noche anterior— Puede estar demente, pero tal vez es por una buena razón.

James le lanzó otra mirada a Lupin, más comprensiva que fulminante está vez. El chico de cabello arenoso estaba tan acurrucado en su esquina que parecía que deseará derretirse en su escritorio.

—Bien— Dijo James— No seremos malos con él nunca más. Seremos agradables. Pero sigo sin querer ser su amigo.

Sirius no podía entender porque sentía una especie de alivio al escuchar estás palabras. Después de todo, ¿A él qué le importaba lo que le pasará a Lupin?

La marca de aquella pequeña cicatriz en su muñeca parecía haberse quemado en su memoria por siempre.


	9. 9 Primera mentira, primera luna

9\. Primera mentira, primera luna

"_La vida sin un amigo es como una muerte sin testigo"_

_Proverbio español._

**Nota de autor: **Ya estoy desarrollando un trastorno de personalidad de tantas veces en las que negaré está obra. Crédito a Moonsing y J.K

**REMUS:**

Remus se encontraba temblando mientras estaba recostado en su cama y escondido tras sus cortinas. Escuchó como los otros entraban y se preparaban para ir a la cama. Discutieron, pelearon y Black y Potter tuvieron una pelea de almohadas improvisada, pero estaban tratando de mantener su tono de voz lo más bajo que le era posible para unos hiperactivos niños de once años. Se preguntó si esto era porque pensaban que se encontraba dormido. ¿Acaso este era su intento de ser agradables?

La mente de Remus volvió a trasladarse a la conversación que había oído entre los chicos aquella tarde. Podía haber mucho ruido en la sala común, pero sus sentidos lobunos le habían ayudado a escuchar cada palabra.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Había empezado como una especie de dolor y amargura por haberlos oído discutir sobre su inhabilidad para hacer amigos. Deseaba correr e ir a gritarles que se callarán, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desesperado por saber que más estaba haciendo mal para que la gente no lo quisiera. Frank había dicho que era "Un gran sujeto" pero aun así no quería que fuera su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Frank deseará ser su amigo y no solo lo viera como alguien con quien hablar en Encantamientos?

Fue entonces cuando Sirius les contó acerca de sus cicatrices y se había sentido humillado, dolido y confuso al punto de sentir su estómago contraerse en terror. Se encontraba paralizado en su sitio a la vez que sentía sus ojos recorrerlo.

Remus ansió saber que pensaban sobre sus cicatrices. ¿Suponían por qué las había obtenido? ¿Acaso pensaban que era debido a ser un hombre lobo? No, no era eso. Asustado como se encontraba, sabía que no tenían razón alguna para sospecharlo. Todavía no llegaba la luna llena. Y con este pensamiento, su corazón pareció calmarse un poco y su temblor disminuyó.

Entonces ¿En qué pensaban? ¿Sospechaban que era su padre? No estarían tan alejados de la realidad. Muchas de sus cicatrices eran por culpa de su padre, no del lobo. O ¿Acaso podrían imaginar que él se las hacía? ¿A eso se refería Sirius cuando decía que pensaba que estaba "Chiflado"? ¿Era esta la razón por la cual habían decidido dejar de tratarlo mal? ¿Pensaban acaso que podrían llevarlo todo el camino hasta el límite en dónde se rompería y moriría?

No importaba que tan miserable fuera la vida de Remus, jamás contemplaría la opción de suicidarse. No sabía si se debía al instinto de supervivencia del lobo, o si era algo dentro de su parte humana. ¿Sería su merodeador interno, que pese a todos los maltratos y dolores, estando en la parte de atrás de su mente se burlaba de las cosas absurdas de la vida y pensaba en nuevas ideas para meterse en problemas?

Las luces se apagaron y los otros se susurraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos antes de acallarse. Su buen oído era capaz de captar sus respiraciones tranquilas. Él no lograba sentirse cansado. Cambió de posición y rodo sobre su estómago, esperando que aquello fuera mucho más cómodo.

—…_Cicatrices en su muñeca. Tenía una que parecía una quemadura redonda, y otras como de latigazos._

Se movió al otro lado y se quedó viendo la oscuridad.

—…_Deben por lo menos admitir que algo de él es malo._

Pateó las sábanas, sintiendo calor, y luego volvió a ponerlas por si acaso a alguno de los otros se les ocurría mirar. Si las mangas de su pijama se encontraban arremangadas, ¿Quién sabía que más podrían ver?

—…_No seremos malos con él nunca más. Seremos agradables. Pero sigo sin querer ser su amigo. _

No fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que Remus por fin pudo conciliar un sueño intranquilo.

Durante la semana siguiente, Remus sintió que empezaba a caer en una especie de rutina. La pandilla de Potter mantuvo su palabra. La mayor parte del tiempo solo lo ignoraban, pero si surgía la necesidad de hablar lo hacían de forma cortes y distante. Algunas veces, los instintos de Remus entrarían en acción y se tensaría, reconociendo que uno de ellos lo observaba, y deseando silenciosamente que dejaran de mirarlo. Compartiendo un cuarto con ellos, era demasiado fácil el reconocer su aroma, y sabía que pese a que Potter y Pettigrew lo observaban algunas veces, siempre era Black. Sentía aquellos ojos grises tan claramente quemando en la parte de atrás de su espalda que deseaba fervientemente que el leer mentes fuera una capacidad de los hombres lobo.

Remus se mantuvo alejado de ellos tanto como pudo. Durante las clases trataba de sentarse con Frank las veces en las que podía, y pese a que a Frank no le importaba, no trató de entablar una amistad. Él y Michael Douglas se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y preferían estar casi siempre solos. Ocasionalmente, Remus se preguntaba si solo era por vengarse de la pandilla de Potter por su interrogatorio el que Frank lo dejará sentarse con él en varias clases.

Potter, Black y Pettigrew todavía lo llamaban "Lunático", pero ya no era en aquel tono despectivo. Era como se le apodaba "Zanahoria" a un pelirrojo. Un apodo dado por una característica demasiado evidente. Remus trataba de que no le importara. Sabía que parecía extraño, especialmente cuando se ponía a murmurarle en voz alta al lobo dentro de él, pero era la única forma de calmarlo.

Entre lecciones, Remus se iba a la biblioteca para hacer sus trabajos. Se encontraba mucho más feliz alrededor de los libros, aprendiendo todas las cosas maravillosas que su padre le decía que nunca podría obtener un animal como él. Varias veces podía ver una imagen borrosa de su mamá en su mente, tendida en el suelo de la sala de estar de casa, completamente absorta en un libro de pociones, sus cejas rubio arena juntas y su largo cabello casi tocando el suelo.

No entendía de donde venía la imagen, o si era real, pero cuando se encontraba en el suelo leyendo un libro que en verdad le gustará, se sentía más cercano a su madre de lo que había estado en años. Era un sentimiento maravilloso, esta cercanía, mezclado con la rebeldía a su padre.

Los demás estudiantes lo veían raro cuando le reconocían sentado en el suelo. Había mesas y sillas alrededor de la biblioteca y ellos obviamente no entendían porque no las usaba. En ocasiones la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, una joven mujer con un rostro que asemejaba a que se comía un limón cada que un estudiante osaba entrar a sus dominios, trataba de llevarlo a una mesa, pero tras varios días, se rindió y aceptó su presencia mientras que se mantuviera alejado de los pasillos.

La luna llena se acercaba con prontitud, y Remus se sentía enfermo con nerviosismo y preocupación de los efectos de su maldición. En la noche de luna llena, sentado al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, con sus sentidos agudizados parecía estar recogiendo el calor de la plata alrededor de las mesas desde metros a distancia y su estómago se retorcía de solo pensar en comer.

Tras un rato, se levantó y fue de camino a la torre de Gryffindor en dónde revolvió su baúl en búsqueda de su capa para salir e irse con rapidez. Estaba girando para dirigirse a la enfermería cuando vio a Black parado en la puerta de los dormitorios, mirándolo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? Ya casi empieza el toque de queda.

Remus bajó la mirada, retorciendo sus manos: — Iré a ver a mi madre por unos días. Ella no se encuentra bien.

—Te ves enfermo.

—Estoy preocupado— _No era necesariamente una mentira._

Black se veía inseguro, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera como. Eventualmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo: — Yo er…espero que ella se mejore.

—No lo hará.

—Oh.

El silencio se tornó insoportable y Remus se deslizo pasando a Black y se dirigió a la puerta. Se apuró por las escaleras y salió por el retrato.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una mirada preocupada cuando lo vio llegar al ala de la enfermería: — No te ves muy bien, cielito.

—Siempre me veo así antes de una transformación— Remus le dijo. Podía ver lo ansiosa que estaba sobre tener que cuidarlo y no pudo evitar que la culpa se instaurara en su pecho— Esta bien, sabe. Yo usualmente me cuido solo a menos que sea muy malo y no pueda alcanzar las heridas.

—Por supuesto que no tendrás que hacer eso— Le amonestó gentilmente— Yo me haré cargo de ti. Iré a recogerte en la mañana.

Partieron del castillo, emprendiendo la marcha al Sauce Boxeador en donde Madame Pomfrey recogió una rama larga en el camino.

—Debes presionar este punto en el tronco para que las ramas se paralicen por unos momentos— Le dijo mientras le hacía una demostración.

Remus la siguió alrededor de un largo y oscuro túnel, la punta resplandeciente de su varita siendo la única fuente de luz. Eventualmente, llegaron a una puerta que les dio paso a una desalineada y tapeada casa que crujía y gemía con el viento.

—La casa de los gritos— Le informó Madame Pomfrey— Ha estado aquí por muchos años y se dice que está embrujada. Eso significa que nadie vendrá a investigar si te escuchan…er…gritar.

—Aullar— La corrigió Remus.

—Er…claro.

—Mi padre siempre le pone hechizos silenciadores a mi habitación.

—¿Te deja en tu cuarto? ¿Qué si lograrás escaparte? — Parecía muy sorprendida.

—Mi cuarto se encuentra en el sótano. Las paredes son muy gruesas y no tiene ventanas. Jamás podría escapar— Por una razón que Remus no entendía, ella no parecía muy entusiasmada con esas noticias. De hecho, se veía más perturbada que antes.

La vieja escalera de madera lo conducía a una empolvada habitación decorada con muebles desgastados y una cama corroída. Había nuevas sábanas en la cama, sin embargo, y Madame Pomfrey le indicó que podía tenderse en ellas. Remus sentía como sus huesos se partían a medida que la luna se acercaba. Se removió incómodo.

—Creo que ya debería irse— Le dijo, avergonzado.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! — Un tanto sonrojada, Madame Pomfrey se apresuró a salir de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras.

_Me preguntó si es verdad que esto está encantado_, pensó Remus mientras se quitaba la ropa para evitar despedazarla durante el cambio. Subiendo dolorosamente a un desvencijado asiento, las puso en la cima de un armario. La casa estaba ensombrecida y llena de los golpes y crujidos de las ramas de afuera. _Bueno, incluso si lo está, supongo que nada va a ser más aterrador que en lo que voy a convertirme en unos minutos_.

Se arrastró y logró subir a la cama, agradecido de que las cobijas y almohadas fueran del escarlata de Gryffindor. Le hacían sentir valiente. Había una pequeña ventana en la parte alta de la pared, y vio por ella como la luna se alzaba.

Remus creía que ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero no pudo evitar gritar en agonía a medida que sus huesos se rompían y reformaban, forzando a su esqueleto a adquirir una nueva forma. Su piel parecía derretirse y luego volver a formarse, adhiriéndose a los nuevos miembros hasta que estaban asegurados bajo presión. Su quijada quemaba y se rompía mientras que se estiraba y le permitía saborear la sangre a medida que sus colmillos atravesaban sus encías.

Gritó todo el tiempo; gritó y gritó hasta que sus gritos se transformaron en aullidos, y finalmente en quejidos. Después de esto, el lobo tomaba posesión, y aquella parte de Remus que era tranquila y humana se retraía a lo más recóndito de su mente, escondiéndose del monstruo que rugía con furia desde lo más profundo de su jaula.

Despertó para encontrarse tendido en el suelo de madera, su espalda recargada cerca del closet. Abrió sus ojos y trató de moverse. Cada uno de sus miembros protestó violentamente, y sus brazos se sentían calientes y resbalosos a su lado, llenos de sudor y sangre.

Se obligó a levantarse en una posición semi sentado y miró abajo, su corazón hundiéndose. Había sido una mala noche. Su pecho, brazos y piernas tenían rasguños y estaban llenos de sangre. Al lobo no le había gustado su nueva jaula.

Viendo la habitación, Remus se sintió asqueado al ver el desastre. La sábana roja de Gryffindor se encontraba hecha pedazos en el suelo. Cada pedazo de los muebles estaba mordisqueado y rasguñado y la lánguida silla en la cual se había parado la noche anterior ahora no era más que astillas en el suelo. Todo estaba manchado en sangre, y varias paredes estaban manchadas de orina en donde el lobo, tan infeliz como estaba con su nuevo hogar, había marcado territorio.

Era horrible y vergonzoso. No quería que Madame Pomfrey viniera y viera lo que le había hecho a la casa que le habían brindado. Parándose con rodillas temblando, Remus trató de arreglar los muebles. Agarró la sábana y se esforzó por quitarle los rastros de sangre, pero solo logro esparcirla.

No había manera de que alcanzara su ropa y sentía lágrimas de frustración e humillación acumulándose en sus ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas heridas mientras oía los pasos que venían de las escaleras.

—¡Por Merlín! — Madame Pomfrey se quedó pasmada cuando abrió la puerta. Remus vio que sus ojos se movían por la sangre derramada que manchaba las paredes y los muebles destrozados hasta llegar a él, entre los restos de la manta, llorando y desnudo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Sollozó— Yo no pretendía…

—Oh, Remus—De repente ella estaba arrodillada a su lado, sus manos moviéndose para tocar delicadamente sus heridas— Claro que no, amor. A nadie le importa la casa. Solo importas tú. Nunca había visto cosas tan terribles en un chico tan pequeño.

Entonces su varita estaba ahí, tocando las cicatrices abiertas, y paró el sangrado un poco y las heridas comenzaron a sanar.

—Preguntaría si siempre es así, pero por las cicatrices deduzco que no me gustaría la respuesta.

—No siempre— Dijo Remus, sorbiendo y sintiéndose lleno de dolor y preguntándose cómo era posible que ella se atreviera a tocarlo sin retroceder ante la imagen de su cuerpo lastimado y heridas sangrantes— Al l-lobo no le agrada la casa. Pero se va a acostumbrar. Algunas veces podría ser peor— Se sentía avergonzado y expuesto a medida que la varita se movía a los mordiscos sangrantes de su abdomen— No p-pude alcanzar mi r-ropa— Le señaló la pila en la cima del armario.

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió— Chico tierno, poniéndolas ahí. Accio ropas.

Las atrapó tras convocarlas y lo ayudó suavemente a pararse a la vez que lo envolvía con la capa para proteger su cuerpo.

—Esto será suficiente por ahora, creo. No hay nadie despierto a esta hora. Es muy temprano.

Juntos, renquearon por el túnel, Remus poniendo gran parte de su peso en la enfermera. Se tambalearon tan rápido como pudieron y tocaron el pasto del colegio a medida que iban de camino a la enfermería del colegio. Luego, en una serie de palabras confortantes, agua caliente, pociones y hechizos de sanación, Remus se vio metido en una cama alejada del alá principal, sintiéndose más seguro y caliente de lo que jamás había sido. Se cuestionaba, mareado entre el adormecimiento de las pociones para el dolor, si hubiese sido así sus transformaciones de haber estado viva su madre.

Una de las pociones debió haber sido para dormir porque Remus sentía los parpados pesados a la par que se sumía en la inconsciencia.


	10. 10 Una apariencia de Higo

Una apariencia de Higo

"Cautivante"

_Definición del diccionario: __**verbo: **__El atraer y mantener la atención de algo/alguien. Encantar._

**Nota de autor: **Sigue sin ser mío. Ya quisiera yo ser la dueña de Remus Lupin. Todo el crédito a Moonsing por el fic y a J.K Rowling por la historia y personajes.

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius no volvió a ver a Remus Lupin por al menos dos días después de su extraña conversación en el dormitorio. Él, junto a James y Peter, no notaron realmente su ausencia durante aquellos días que siguieron. Estaban demasiado ocupados por la presión de nuevas materias, un castillo que explorar, problemas que crear y hechizos que aprender.

En el segundo Lunes de su nuevo periodo escolar, Sirius le había anunciado a sus amigos en palabrería que recordaba a Nicolás Flamel cuando había resuelto el misterio de la piedra filosofal, que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era su asignatura favorita. Esto se debía parcialmente a que su maestro, un joven auror que había sido puesto en descanso debido a una herida en la pierna, era la persona más asombrosa de toda la escuela.

El profesor Anders tenía el cabello de un marrón pálido que surcaban sus facciones que nunca habían abandonado realmente las infantiles, no importaba que tan viejo fuera. Mantenía intercambios ingeniosos con sus estudiantes pero, como James y Sirius lo habían notado un día en que habían tratado de meterle polvos picantes en la ropa a Severus Snape mientras que practicaba el hechizo de desarme, podía explotar en cualquier momento, haciéndoles sentir pena por cualquier mago oscuro que se le cruzará por el camino.

Sirius también amaba DCAO porque sabía lo mucho que sus padres la odiaban.

La asignatura que más odiaba era pociones, la cual era enseñada por el enorme profesor Slughorn. Slughorn tenía un estómago tan largo que Sirius opinaba que debería tener su propio campo gravitacional y unas cuantas lunas. Era el líder de la casa Slytherin, pero se presentaba cordial con el resto de los estudiantes, particularmente aquellos que venían de familias poderosas o tenían talento para pociones. Infortunadamente, esto ponía a Sirius y Snape en la misma categoría pero por razones diferentes.

Fue durante una estresante clase de pociones en la cual Sirius, en un intento desesperado para ganarse el desprecio de su profesor y el ser expulsado de cualquier grupo que contuviera a Severus Snape, había pretendido arrojar accidentalmente una trufa cambia color de pelo de Tottenblow Tagart en el suelo cerca al caldero de Snape. Para su suerte, y la de Peter y James, Snape la había recogido y comido, ganándose así una larga y grasienta mata de cabello verde fluorescente.

—¿Por qué tenemos detención? — Se quejó Peter mientras que los tres merodeaban por los pasillos de camino al gran comedor, después de dos miserables horas de estar limpiando trofeos a mano— No es como si lo forzáramos a comérsela. Además, era de los colores de Slytherin.

—¡Exacto! — Aprobó Sirius, mientras que se sentaban en una de las mesas en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaban a llenar sus platos— De hecho, consideró que el color le sentaba muy bien con sus ojos.

—Creo que Slughorn no estuvo de acuerdo cuando le dijiste lo mismo— Dijo James, su boca llena de pedazos de pollo.

—No supongo el porqué. Todo es un avance cuando se trata del cabello de Quejicus. Una botella de shampoo sería un muy buen comienzo para deshacernos de su aire repulsivo.

—Aun así, no es como si pudiésemos salirnos con la nuestra— Mencionó Peter, habiendo comido ya casi la mitad de su cena.

—No logró entender el cómo supo que habíamos sido nosotros— Sirius removió su comida desconsolado.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver contigo bramando "¡Idiota!" y luego cayendo de tu silla muerto de risa cuando su cabello se tornó verde— James aventuró.

—Creo que hay un higo en mi estofado— Dijo Sirius, incapaz de refutar el comentario de James y tacleando su problema con la honoraria practica del cambiar de asunto rápidamente. Tiró el objeto ofensivo con su tenedor en dirección a James— ¡Odio los higos! ¿Por qué pondría alguien un higo en el estofado?

—No es un higo, es una seta— Dijo Peter, inmediatamente comiéndose el suyo.

—Es un higo. Puedo ver que es un higo. ¿Acaso crees que no distingo un higo?

—Yo no discutiría nada que tuviera que ver con comida con Peter, amigo— Dijo James, señalando la panza del pequeño chico que ya empezaba a asemejarse a la de Slughorn

Sirius miró más de cerca a aquella cosa arrugada y negra al final de su tenedor antes de darle una pequeña mordida.

—Oh. Si es una seta.

Peter sonrió, su boca repleta de comida que no le permitía emitir ningún sonido.

—No me veas así. Era sospechosa y posiblemente de origen Slytherin. ¡Me _embaucó_ con su apariencia de higo!

—¿Alguna vez podrán ser serios? — Lily Evans les demandó, mientras Sirius gesticulaba salvajemente causando que su seta con apariencia de higo saliera volando de su tenedor al plato de ella.

—Nope, solo yo— Sirius le dijo orgulloso— ¡Sirius Black!

Muchos de los Gryffindors gruñeron ante el comentario, y Lily lanzó el pedazo de seta de su plato con disgusto.

Para el momento en que la cena había terminado, los chicos estaban con sus espíritus elevados mientras se dirigían a la sala común en lo que la profesora McGonagall se refería como su comportamiento molesto.

—Juguemos una partida de snap explosivo— Sugirió James— ¿Alguno tiene un set?

—Yo— Respondió Sirius, encaminándose a su dormitorio— Iré a traerlo.

Entró de improvisto en el cuarto y se arrojó frente a su baúl. Fue solo cuando ya tenía todas las cartas afuera y lo había azotado para cerrarle que notó al otro habitante de la alcoba. Remus Lupin yacía enroscado en su cama, un libro en sus manos mientras observaba a Sirius. Se veía cansado, pálido y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos que eran tan oscuras que parecía que alguien lo hubiese golpeado.

—Te ves horrible, Lunático— Le dijo Sirius

—Culpa a mis padres. Se supone que son sus genes— La voz y expresión de Lupin eran calmadas, pero Sirius no pasó por alto el miedo en sus ojos, o la forma en que parecía estar protegiendo su cuerpo.

—No, me refería a que pareces enfermo.

—Ya visité a Madame Pomfrey. Estoy excelente.

Sirius le miró dubitativo, la imagen de una delgada y herida muñeca alzándose en su mente. De repente sintió como una especie de furia recorría su cuerpo y no lograba entender el porqué. Antes de si quiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se tiró encima de Lupin y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lupin hizo un intento violento por recuperar el libro, pero Sirius se quitó a tiempo y el pequeño chico se cayó de la cama con un fuerte golpe. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido de dolor, que le recordó a Sirius a un perro siendo agredido. Sirius esperó que se levantase y le golpeara, pero Lupin solo se quedó ahí tirado un largo tiempo antes de pararse con ayuda de su cama para volver a tenderse en ella.

—Bien— Le dijo, su voz llena de odio— Quédatelo si te hace feliz.

Sirius no encontró respuesta alguna. Se quedó mirando al suelo en dónde apareció una mancha roja en donde Lupin había caído. El chico volvía a enroscarse en su cama, su espalda a la vista de Sirius, y ahora que buscaba, podía ver manchas de sangre seca en la parte trasera de la túnica de Lupin.

—¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte?

—Lárgate. Quédate con el maldito libro si te da la gana y _lárgate_.

—¿Fue tú…

—¡Lárgate! _¡Lárgate!_ ¡LÁRGATELÁRGATELÁRGATE! — Lupin le dio la cara y Sirius se vio enfrentado a un par de ojos ambarinos enloquecidos. Se veían enormes en aquel pequeño rostro y no precisamente sanos, parecía un animal que llevaba encerrado demasiado tiempo en una jaula diminuta.

Sirius dio un paso atrás, de repente lleno de un irracional miedo. Había algo dentro de él, una especie de instinto primario, que le gritaba ¡Corre, corre!

Pero entonces Lupin volvió a esconder su rostro y empezó a murmurar: — Quédate atrás, quédate atrás, porfavorporfavor ahora no— Y todo lo que Sirius pudo ver fue una espalda demasiado delgada y sangrienta por entre sus túnicas, una vista que era incluso más impresionante que una pequeña cicatriz en la muñeca.

Con nerviosismo, se adelantó unos pasos y dejó el libro en la cama de Lupin cerca a sus tobillos. Incluso los pies del niño, notó, parecían estar escondiéndose dentro de sus medias. Retrocedió y huyó por la puerta.

Sirius no les contó nada sobre aquel incidente a James y Peter, así como ellos tampoco comentaron nada sobre el regreso de Lupin. Sirius mantenía ese secreto encerrado en su mente donde lo repetía en momentos de calma, como durante Historia de la Magia (La cual era enseñada por un profesor fantasma llamado Binns, quien James decía se había aburrido hasta la muerte con sus mismas lecciones. Binns ni siquiera notó que, gracias a que James había pasado demasiado tiempo practicando el elegante hechizo que descubrieron ataba las agujetas de la gente, la mayoría de sus estudiantes se caían sobre sus narices cuando salían agradecidos de que la clase terminaba).

Sirius no sabía qué hacer con respecto a lo que había visto. Pensó el decirle a alguien, pero eso sería como traicionar la confianza, incluso cuando no le había prometido nada a Lupin y ni siquiera le agradaba.

Varias veces se descubría mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lupin cuando se sentaba en la fila de adelante luciendo pequeño, estudioso y vulnerable, y trataba de ver como un hombre adulto agarraba al niño y lo golpeaba tan fuerte que sangraba por entre la ropa y le provocaba cicatrices en la piel que le obligaban a ponerse suéteres largos incluso cuando era verano. En esos momentos, un gracioso sentimiento de rabia se retorcía en su estómago de nuevo y tenía que prohibirse el levantarse, sacudir a Lupin por medio de sus flacuchos hombros y gritarle. No sabía que podría gritarle, sin embargo. Posiblemente un _"¿Por qué tratas de esconderlo? ¡Sé lo que te están haciendo!"_ o un _"¡Dile a alguien, tú estúpido, loco idiota! ¡Dile a alguien mayor para que yo no tenga que soportar el seguir pensando en ello!"_

O probablemente solo un _"¿Por qué no me dejas verlo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?"_

No podía dejar de mirar a Lupin mientras que este caminaba calmadamente a sus clases. Observaba a Lupin cuando ayudaba a levantarse a la pequeña Alice Richards después de que se golpeará la cabeza cuando el escalón desapareció debajo de su pie derecho, lo vio recoger sus libros y el ofrecerle llevarla personalmente a la enfermería. Se escondió detrás de los estantes en la biblioteca un día para ver a Lupin leer sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en la sección de encantamientos, con un libro y un expresión de serenidad plasmada felizmente en su rostro que Sirius no entendía. Le provocaba la misma molestia que sus cicatrices, solo que esta vez quería gritar _"¡No estés calmado! ¡No seas feliz! No puedes serlo cuando te golpean y no tienes amigos. ¿Por qué no estas triste? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?"_

James y Peter, atrapados en sus felices, egoístas y pequeños mundos de niños de once años, no notaban la nueva faceta de Sirius con la "Lupin vigilancia". Algunas veces hasta a Sirius se le olvidaba, uniéndose para planear nuevas bromas a los Slytherins y molestar a Snape con el ánimo de un verdadero Gryffindor, hasta que veía destellos de un cabello rubio arenoso que recuperaba su atención.

Sirius no sabía cuantas semanas habían pasado cuando levantó la vista de su juego de ajedrez que mantenía con Peter para ver a Lupin dirigirse al retrato vestido con una capa de salida.

—¡¿A dónde vas, Lunático?! — Le gritó, logrando que el chico pegará un salto violento y le dirigiera la mirada. Era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras desde esa noche en el dormitorio.

—A casa. Para ver a mamá— Lupin giró y se fue con prontitud por el retrato antes de que Sirius pudiera seguir cuestionándolo.

—Y ¿A ti qué te importa lo que haga? — Indagó Peter.

—No me importa— Sirius distrajo a su gordito amigo de seguir preguntando al mover su reina de manera en que Peter sufriera un jaque mate.


	11. 11 El arte de ser doblemente herido

El arte de ser doblemente herido

"_No quiero aparentar._

_Quiero ser realidad._

_Mi reflejo no mostró._

_Quien soy en verdad"_

"_Mi reflejo" de Mulán por Christina Aguilera_

**Nota de autora: **Dejemos las cosas claras: El mundo de "Harry Potter" lo creó J.K Rowling, y este fic es de Moonsing. Yo solo traduzco. (PD: ¿Soy la única a la que la canción de verdad le suena a Remus?)

**REMUS:**

_No sé a qué piensa estar jugando_, pensó Remus. Sentía la ya familiar mirada quemando detrás de su cabeza a la vez que trataba de mantener su atención en la lección del profesor Anders sobre hechizos para duelos. Se movió en su silla, luchando con su instinto natural de voltear a mirarlo en lo que su lobo interno consideraba una mirada amenazante. Debería acostumbrarse a esto: Llevaban cuatro meses en los cuales Black no se rendía.

Remus solo podía estar agradecido de que Black no hiciera intentos de hablarle. Cada vez que volvía de la enfermería después de su transformación, podía sentir aquellos ojos grises recorrerlo, buscando signos de que lo que Remus había revelado accidentalmente en aquella primera luna llena que ahora parecía muy lejana. Le tomaba cada gota de sus habilidades actorales y su alta resistencia al dolor el poder caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, sala común y clases en los días que seguían a la luna llena. Sabía que si mostraba el más pequeño indicio de debilidad, la faceta dudosa de Black se rompería y volvería a confrontar a Remus.

Remus era un buen actor. Conocía lo bien que podría engañar a casi todos con sus historias que utilizaba para salvarse de detenciones. Pero también sabía que había muchas otras cosas que no solo con actuación podría ocultar. Black creía que había alguien que lo dañaba en casa, y eso estaba tan cerca de la verdad como para sentirse inseguro. Si Black, con sus penetrantes ojos grises y preguntas imprudentes podía sacarle la verdad a Remus, ¿Qué más podría llegar a saber de él? A pesar de creer firmemente que era solo de Gryffindor, un poco del legado Slytherin de Black se mostraba en sus ojos vivaces, e inteligente y cuidadosa manera de estudiarlo.

Remus temblaba de imaginar lo que Potter, Black y Pettigrew le harían si se enteraran de que compartían un cuarto con un hombre lobo. Lo más probable era que usaran la información para chantajearlo y obligarlo a hacer algo horrible, pero en el peor escenario…

Les dirían a todos. Remus sería expulsado. Le quitarían el trabajo a Dumbledore. Los hombres lobo no tenían derecho a ser educados, y Remus había leído suficientes libros en la biblioteca como para saber qué tan malos eran los prejuicios que tenía el mundo mágico para con su especie. Si llegaba a oídos del ministerio, estaría en verdaderos problemas. Su edad podría jugar algo a su favor, pero lo más seguro era que lo encerraran en una de las reservas para hombres lobo, mucho más si sus compañeros comentaban su aparente inestabilidad mental. También podrían simplemente darlo de baja. Eso era lo que les pasaba a las criaturas más peligrosas y que podían poner en peligro a la comunidad.

Remus se sintió temblar enfermo de pánico. Había pasado tan solo un día desde que Madame Pomfrey le había dado salida de la enfermería, y sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas como para pelear con el dolor de sus heridas. La tormenta que cayó en la noche alteró al lobo, y sus heridas estaban tan mal como en la primera noche de luna llena que pasó en el colegio. El lobo le había hecho un profundo rasguño en la pierna, justo sobre la rodilla. Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad el caminar a clases en lugar de cojear.

Sorprendido por la sombra que se alzaba en frente de él, Remus levantó la mirada.

— Señor Lupin, ¿Se encuentra con nosotros? — Preguntó el profesor Anders, parándose frente a él.

— Yo…er

— Le he hecho la misma pregunta tres veces.

Remus casi se rompe el cerebro tratando de recordar cual había sido la pregunta.

Tras unos instantes, el joven auror frunció el ceño y se inclinó para poder estudiar la cara de Remus más de cerca. Remus vio como sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana en donde el cielo nublado aún era visible. _Vio_ como la verdad golpeó al profesor y, no por primera vez, se arrepintió de qué los profesores supieran de su condición.

— Usted no se ve para nada bien, señor Lupin— Le dijo el profesor Anders, su rostro infantil yendo de la duda a la preocupación— ¿Desea ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

Remus deseaba más que nada en el mundo una excusa para irse de clases y escapar de aquellos ojos grises que buscaban un lugar por donde pinchar su armadura. Pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo. Irse sería mostrar debilidad, y estaba seguro de que Black extraería sus conclusiones de ahí. Pensó también en la promesa que le había hecho a su madre acerca de ser el mejor en la escuela para llevar buenas notas que la hicieran sentir orgullosa. Era una de las razones por las cuales le pidió a Madame Pomfrey salir rápido.

— No, me encuentro excelente, señor. Solo estaba soñando despierto ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta, por favor?

Anders parecía a punto de protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor: — Le he preguntado si podría hacernos el favor de hacer una demostración del hechizo de piernas temblorosas al señor Longbottom— Señaló a Frank quien estaba parado junto al pizarrón luciendo resignado a su rol como sujeto de prueba.

— Uh, claro. Sí. Solo un momento.

Remus buscó en su memoria el hechizo. Había estado tan perdido en su propio mundo mucho más tiempo de lo que suponía que se daba cuenta de que se había perdido la explicación. Afortunadamente él encontraba el libro de DCAO realmente interesante, y debido a que su padre lo había encerrado en su cuarto todas las vacaciones de verano, había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiarlo.

Se levantó, tratando de no quejarse por el dolor que tenía en la pierna: — Lo lamento Frank.

— Está bien, amigo— Se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Remus— Reúne esa magia.

Remus inspiró profundamente y lanzó el hechizo. Ni siquiera esperaba que funcionará dado que se sentía tan cansado que su visión no dejaba de ser borrosa en los bordes si se movía muy rápido. Para su sorpresa, no obstante, Frank empezó a temblar y se desplomó al suelo en frente de todo el curso como si pensará que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina.

—¡Excelente, señor Lupin! — El profesor le dirigía una sonrisa picarona con una expresión de asombró en su rostro— Espero que todos hayan tomado nota del movimiento preciso de la varita. Un hechizo no se trata de pronunciar bien las palabras, es más del movimiento que realicen. _¡Finite incantatem! _— Frank dejó de temblar— Pueden tomar asiento los dos.

Remus se sentó con alivió, determinado a prestar atención a lo que faltaba de la clase. El tiempo pasaba lento y Remus casi lloró de alivio cuando Anders les indicó que podían empacar e irse. Mientras que los estudiantes salían de camino al comedor, sin embargo, Remus sintió una mano en su brazo, prohibiéndole la salida. Trató de no contraerse en dolor cuando la mano, aunque delicada y con agarre suave, se presionó sobre una fea herida que tenía en el brazo.

— Un momento por favor, señor Lupin.

Remus vio anhelante la puerta y notó como Black se quedaba afuera con Potter, ambos viéndolo curiosamente. En balanza le parecía mejor lidiar con las preguntas de Anders que las de ellos. Asintió a su profesor.

—¡Ya pueden irse caballeros! — El profesor Anders les dijo a Black y Potter, cerrando la puerta y moviendo su muñeca para convocar un hechizo silenciador.

— Tienes amigos muy chismosos— Le dijo a Remus mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio— Toma asiento.

Remus obedeció con nerviosismo acomodándose en una de las sillas al frente del salón: — Ellos no son mis amigos.

—¿No? — Preguntó Anders. Miró a Remus, su expresión en calma— ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Remus bajó la mirada y vio la mesa: — Uh…no tengo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que se enteren de tu secreto?

Remus no sabía que contestar. No podía sostenerle la mirada. Se quedó mirando el manchado escritorio y negó.

—¿Entonces?

— Yo, bueno, yo n-no deseo que ellos se enteren, por supuesto— Dijo Remus, sonrojándose y dirigiendo una mirada al cielo nublado de afuera— Pero, esa no es la razón por la cual no tengo amigos.

— Bueno ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—¡No lo sé! — Remus se dio cuenta de que aquí, finalmente, había alguien que podría decirle que estaba mal en él— He intentado ser amable con las personas, pero todos piensan que estoy loco y me llaman l-lunático. O incluso cuando no me odian solo s-sienten pena por mí debido a que no tengo amigos, pero no tengo ningún amigo porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo. Por favor, ¿Qué está mal en mí?

— Remus, debes darte cuenta de que debido a tu maldición y las cosas por las cuales has pasado en tu vida, te presentas al mundo en una manera distinta a la de los chicos de tu edad. Ves las cosas como lo hacen los adultos. No tienes ilusiones con respecto a la justicia o el lado oscuro de la magia. Un chico ordinario de once años no tiene nada de qué preocuparse salvo a que casa va a ir, o lo que sus compañeros puedan pensar de él. Son veloces en juzgar y apartan a todos los que consideran diferentes.

—¡Pero yo no _sé_ cómo comportarme igual que ellos! — Remus estrelló sus puños en la mesa con frustración. El escritorio se dobló y su puño izquierdo logró atravesarlo— P-perdón— Susurró, mortificado. Fuerza sobrehumana: Otra cosa que lo hacía diferente. _Animal. Bestia_.

— Está bien, Remus, está bien— Lo tranquilizó el profesor Anders. No se veía atemorizado o disgustado, solo triste— Y no deberías pretender ser como ellos— Se levantó y se acercó a Remus, moviendo la varita con prontitud— _Reparo_— El escritorio se arregló— Black se la pasa todo el tiempo mirándote— Continuó— Es por eso que pensé que era tu amigo.

Remus se apresuró a negar: — Compartimos dormitorio. Un día vio una de mis…uh…c-cicatrices y otras cosas. Piensa que alguien en mi casa m-me golpea.

—¿Debido a qué piensa eso? — Le preguntó el Profesor Anders, frunciendo el ceño.

— Les dije que me voy a casa a visitar a mi m-mamá enferma durante los días de luna llena. Fue fácil para él formarse esa idea, supongo.

El silencio llenó el cuarto y Remus veía que Anders trataba de idear algo que decir con respecto a ese nuevo dato, pero sin revelar su licantropía, no había mucho que hacer.

— Me he esforzado para ocultar mis heridas de ellos— Le explicó Remus— Y por eso decidí no irme de clase.

— Así qué ¿No estás bien? Y todavía lograste realizar un hechizo perfecto de piernas temblorosas. Vaya proeza, señor Lupin.

Remus sonrió, inclinando su cabeza: — Gracias.

— Tus padres van a estar orgullosos de ti.

— Mi madre está muerta.

— Lamentó oír eso. Tu padre, entonces.

Remus sintió como aquella risa histérica que lo había poseído el día de la estación con la madre de Potter trataba de dominarlo y se levantó con prisa antes de que escapará: — Creo que prefiero irme a la enfermería, ahora— Murmuró y fue a la puerta tan rápido como su pierna herida se lo permitía.

—¡Señor Lupin! — El tono seco le hizo detenerse y girar para observarlo sobre su hombro— No hay _nadie_ abusando de usted en su casa ¿Cierto?

El corazón de Remus latió con temor. Su padre se encargaría de _matarlo_ si alguien se enteraba: — Solo el lobo, señor. Es quien siempre me lastima a dónde quiera que voy— No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo calmada que salió su voz. Se giró y salió del cuarto antes de que Anders le dijera algo más. Le fue imposible contener la risa que salió de sus labios al ver lo irónico de su situación. En el caso de Black, usaba las golpizas de su padre para ocultar la licantropía y en el de Anders, usaba la licantropía para ocultar las golpizas de su padre.

Apuró el paso a la torre de Gryffindor, ya no importándole el que cojeara, incapaz de soportar la riña que le darían si volvía a la enfermería. No se dio cuenta de las dos figuras pelinegras que lo veían escondidos en el corredor, admirándolo en sorpresa.


	12. 12 Remus Vigilancia

Remus Vigilancia.

"_Gertie el troll de la nieve,_

_Tenía nariz naranja,_

_Y su olor era tan malo_

_Los hombres enloquecían,_

_Y mataba gatos a dónde quiera que iba"_

_Un villancico navideño inventado por Moonsign_

**Nota de autora: **Hasta donde tengo entendido el mundo le pertenece a Joanne y el fanfic a Moonsing.

**SIRIUS:**

—¿Sobre qué crees que estén hablando? — Indagó James, mientras que presionaban sus orejas contra la puerta— Es inútil el tratar de oír algo. Anders debió poner un hechizo silenciador.

Sirius le bufó a la puerta y le dio una patada a la pared de ladrillo cercana. Se preguntaba si había sido prudente el comunicarle a James sus descubrimientos y dudas. No era como si hubiese tenido opción. El otro chico finalmente notó su distracción con Lupin y no había mentira lo suficientemente convincente para satisfacer a alguien tan inteligente como James.

— Lo más probable es que Anders notará que no se encuentra bien, entonces decidió interrogarlo. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que la mamá o el papá de Remus lo golpea.

James se recargó en la pared opuesta pero seguía mirando la puerta: — No lo sé, colega— Le dijo— Lo estuve observando toda la mañana y mientras veníamos a clase y ni siquiera noté que cojeara o algo.

—¡No me _equivoco_! — Replicó enfurecido Sirius. James se apartó y Sirius levantó sus labios para darle una sonrisa de disculpa— Vi sangre y cicatrices. ¿Qué más puede ser? Además, yo lo he estado observando mucho más tiempo que tú, y sé que la única razón por la cual no ha cojeado es porque está siendo muy, muy, muy cuidadoso. Pone cada pie en el lugar _exacto_. Su cara se queda en _blanco_, ya sabes como es.

— Bueno, pues yo no he visto nada.

Sirius suspiró y decidió que no seguiría discutiendo algo sin sentido. Cada que lo hacía sentía como si traicionara la confianza y odiaba ese sentimiento: — Solo quedémonos aquí hasta que salga— Sugirió. James suspiró pero asintió, tirando su maleta al suelo y dejándose caer en la pared.

No pasó mucho para que la puerta se abriera, y Lupin apareciera. Él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas de manera delicada, y luego dejo salir un ataque de risa demasiado violento que parecía haberse construido en su pecho. Era una especie de risa rota e hiposa que, si los dos chicos no lo estuvieran mirando, confundirían con el llanto. Lupin ni siquiera los miró a medida que emprendía su camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Cojeaba gravemente y se agarraba los costados como si reír le hiciera doler algo dentro de él.

— Caramba— Murmuró James, viéndolo partir— Se rió igual a como lo hizo cuando mi madre le preguntó dónde estaban sus padres en la estación.

— Sí— Respondió Sirius. No agregó un "Te lo dije", pero las palabras colgaron entre los dos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Se quedará durante las vacaciones de navidad— Anunció Sirius, ingresando a la sala común y tirándose al sofá en donde estaban James y Peter.

—¿Quién? — Preguntó Peter.

— Lupin, obviamente— James rodó sus ojos, quitando su frasco de tinta del sofá cuando Sirius se cambió de posición bruscamente— ¿Con que otro está igual de obsesionado?

— No estoy obsesionado con él— Protestó Sirius— Solo pienso que es algo bueno el que se quede aquí en lugar de ir a casa— Le dirigió a James una mirada significativa que lo hizo suspirar y apartar la vista, golpeteando la punta de su pluma contra sus dientes mientras que observaba su ensayo a medio hacer de Herbología.

—¿A quién le importa lo que Lunático haga? — Dijo Peter, desconcertado— E incluso si ese alguien fueras tú, ¿No piensas que es mejor que pase vacaciones en casa? No es como si tuviese algún amigo.

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Para qué sirve la poción de furúnculos?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? — Peter hizo una mueca— Sabes muy bien que yo no sé nada.

—¿Sirius?

— No lo sé— Respondió, mirando al fuego— Algo que ver con el acné. Creo que lo causa. Tal vez lo previene. Lo más probable es que te de tuberculosis. No me interesa. Deberíamos planear una buena broma para Quejicus. Reg le escuchó decir a mamá que él y Malfoy se han hecho amigos incluso cuando Malfoy es tres años mayor que nosotros. Purista asqueroso. Solo lo hace porque desea estar "Adentro" con el molesto príncipe de Slytherin.

Vio como el humor de James y Peter se levantaba ante la idea y sintió aligerar el ambiente: — Y no adivinarían que más— Añadió.

—¿Qué? — Indagó James, sus ojos brillando.

— Mientras revisaba la lista de los chicos que se quedan en navidad escuché a unos de sexto año discutir la entrada a las cocinas. Aparentemente hay un bol de frutas y debes hacerle cosquillas a la pera para poder entrar.

— Realmente brillante, amigo— Contestó Peter, su expresión era como la de un niffler a quien le dan la llave de Gringotts.

— Ahora volviendo al tema de la broma…

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius pudo olvidarse de pensar en Lupin y todos sus problemas durante las dos semanas que faltaban para navidad. Lupin lo había ayudado al mantenerse siempre lo más alejado que podía de su grupo desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Él solía desaparecer en la biblioteca apenas se levantaba, o por el otro lado se iba afuera, pese a que había un fuerte frío escoces.

Las navidades en Hogwarts no podían compararse a nada de lo que los chicos hubiesen vivido antes. El guardabosque, Hagrid, había llevado un pino de un aproximado de veinte pies de altura, aun brillando con la nieve que se había derretido y dejado un rastro desde las puertas principales al gran comedor. James, Sirius y Peter habían disfrutado demasiado el ver al celador, Filch, teniendo un ataque mientras se debatía entre gritar al guardabosque acerca del desastre de fango, lodo y pinos o evitarse una muerte rápida limpiándolo él mismo.

Una vez todos los pinos estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado vieron con esplendor como eran decorados por los profesores. Flitwick levitó gigantes y brillantes colgantes que se trenzaron con las ramas para que cada pino estuviese decorado de los colores de las casas. McGonagall levantó su varita y chorros brillantes de nieve derretida al igual que cubos de hielo cubrieron a los árboles y cada una de las bancas del Gran Comedor.

El profesor Anders encantó las armaduras para que entonaran villancicos navideños muy desafinados que iban acompañados de coreografías hasta que un Hufflepuff de tercer año fue encontrado inconsciente en el corredor de Tranformaciones después de que un codo de metal le diera en la cabeza cuando realizaban una versión entusiasta de "Gertrude el troll de la nieve". Por esto, las armaduras solo tenían permitido saltar de arriba abajo cuando tenían un solo.

Inspirados por el espíritu navideño, Sirius, James y Peter lograron que un muérdago hechizado siguiera a Snape por todas partes haciendo molestos sonidos de besuqueó hasta que se topaba a menos de dos metros con otro Slytherin, porque entonces dejaba salir arcadas muy violentas. En castigo fueron asignados con Filch quien les mostró encantado como limpiar los corredores que Hagrid había manchado con lodo y nieve derretida. A mano.

Una persona misteriosa hechizó los corredores de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y el pasillo principal para que se convirtieran en grandes pedazos de hielo. Aparte, el hielo parecía tener un efecto diferente con cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. Los de Hufflepuff estaban obligados a dar peligrosas piruetas cuando se acercaban al hielo. Los Gryffindor, por alguna extraña razón, solo podían patinar de lado en una manera que los hacía parecerse a los dibujos de los jeroglíficos egipcios. También solo podían hacerlo en líneas rectas lo cual implicaba chocar con paredes, puertas y otros alumnos. Los Ravenclaw tenían que esquiar en una sola pierna, la otra paralizada detrás de ellos, y sus cabezas mirando arriba de manera que no sabían por dónde iban. Esto conllevaba varios choques, mucho más dolorosos que los de Gryffindor que si podían ver. Los de Slytherin no eran capaces de patinar de ninguna manera. Tan pronto como ponían un pie en el hielo, sufrían caídas espectaculares, que siempre terminaban con ellos golpeándose de manera dolorosa con el suelo.

Dado que los corredores afectados eran aquellos que les permitían llegar al Gran Comedor, los estudiantes debían pelear su camino en el hielo si no querían morir de hambre. Los de Slytherin, para el placer del resto de las casas, tuvieron que llegar a punta de golpes todo el día hasta que Flitwick encontró la manera de romper los encantamientos. Dejó un pedazo de hielo dónde estaba, sin embargo, argumentando que era una gran muestra de magia muy avanzada.

No sobra decir que Sirius, James y Peter fueron culpados por ella, aunque negaron en repetidas ocasiones el tener algo que ver. La verdad, pese a que les gustaría el poder reclamar la broma como propia, querían conocer a quien la había hecho para estrecharle la mano e invitarlo a sentarse con ellos.

Si hubiesen mirado arriba durante la caótica mañana, habrían visto una pequeña figura que colgaba de la cima de una columna montando elegantemente una de las escobas de las clases de vuelo en el inmenso corredor. La figura tenía una mata de cabello rubio arenoso y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se inclinaba en la escoba mientras reía tan fuerte que tuvo que poner un puño en su boca para que no lo notaran. Nadie habría podido reconocer esa expresión de total libertad y travesura en el rostro de Remus Lupin a la vez que presionaba el libro de "_Hechizos avanzados" _contra su pecho y le permitía a su merodeador interno causar estragos en la escuela.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius, por primera vez en todo el año se levantó, no solo por su cuenta, pero también en la mismísima mañana de navidad. Se sentó y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a la gran pila de regalos que aguardaban en la esquina de su cama. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de pertenecer a una familia sangre pura y con políticas de Slytherin como en la mañana de navidad. Ni un solo miembro de la extensa familia Black podía permitirse el negar un regalo al heredero (tan desgraciado como pudiese ser) un regalo de navidad.

Observó la cama de James. El chico solo había realizado un precario intento de cerrar sus cortinas después de haber ingresado tras la salvaje fiesta de pre-navidad a la que habían ido en la sala común. Sirius podía ver que su amigo tenía tantos regalos como él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se inclinó sobre su cama, recogió un zapato y lo arrojó a la cabeza de James. Esto despertó al otro chico con una sacudida.

—¡Siriiiiius! — Se quejó, su voz llena de sueño— ¡Eres un _mago_! ¿Qué no podías pensar en una forma más original para despertarme?

—¡Tenemos regalos, Jamesie!

James se sentó de repente, demasiado emocionado como para regañar a Sirius por haberle llamado por un apodo tan ridículo. Se fue inmediatamente a su pila de regalos.

Sirius sonrió y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la cama de Lupin. Como James, el chico había olvidado cerrar sus cortinas apropiadamente, y fue claro para Sirius desde donde estaba que tan solo tenía dos regalos. Uno era demasiado largo y estaba envuelto en un brillante papel que tenía snitch dibujadas. El otro era pequeño y largo, envuelto en papel marrón. Lupin estaba acurrucado cerca al inicio de su cama en una pequeña bola, su respiración calmada, todavía profundamente dormido.

—¡James! — Sirius susurró tan bajo como pudo, captando la atención de su amigo de aquella brutal revelación de regalos. Le señaló la cama de Lupin y las manos de James se detuvieron al ver los dos regalos. Le mandó a Sirius una mirada lastimera. Luego vio a su propia cama con algo de vergüenza.

— Bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Le susurró de regreso.

Sirius observó su propia pila y divisó una caja de ranas de chocolate. La marquilla, escrita en una horrible tinta negra le informaba que era de su tía abuela Berryl.

La alcanzó y le quito la marquilla con delicadeza antes de ponerla en la cama de Lupin.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — Preguntó James, sorprendido.

— No sabrá que es de mi parte. No está marcada.

James lo dudó, pero al final escarbó entre su pila de regalos hasta que encontró una forma familiar envuelta en papel naranja brillante.

— Grageas silbantes. Es de mi prima, Doris. De cualquier forma nunca me ha agradado. — Sonrojándose un tanto, le quitó la marquilla y le tendió el regalo a Sirius. Sirius volvió a encaramarse a la cama de Lupin y con mucho cuidado le dejo el segundo regalo, sin despertar al ocupante de la cama. Se giró para observar a los dos regalos que ya habían yacido sobre ella.

—¿De quién son los otros? — Indagó James cuando Sirius volvía con cuidado.

— No sabría decir de quien es el café, pero imagino que el grande es de Frank. Parecen grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott.

— Gracias a Merlín por el inmenso corazón de Frank— James murmuró tan suavemente que Sirius estaba seguro de que él no debía haberlo escuchado.

—¿Deberíamos despertar a Pete? — Dijo Sirius, sonriendo pícaramente y volviendo a hablar en un tono normal.

El rostro de James también se transformó en una sonrisa brillante. Se vieron el uno al otro durante unos momentos, antes de romper en fuertes aullidos, arrancando las cortinas de la cama de Peter y tirándose para saltar encima de ella. Peter se despertó con un salto y un grito a la vez que todos sus regalos se caían de la cama.

—¡Tarados! — Lloriqueo, tratando de desenredarse de las sábanas y subir de nuevo a su cama en movimiento. James y Sirius se rieron de él y saltaron más fuerte hasta que Sirius se golpeó la cabeza con el riel de la cortina y gimió en dolor.

—¡Te lo mereces! — Le riñó Peter, sacándolo de la cama y proponiéndose recoger sus regalos— Por su bien espero que nada de esto se haya roto.

Sirius notó como las cortinas de Lupin se abrían y vio como el chico adormilado salía para ver que era tanta conmoción.

—¡Regalitos! — Gritó James, saltando de la cama de Peter y subiendo a la propia. Se propuso abrir sus regalos con emoción renovada. Sirius se le unió por un rato, con ninguna otra conversación en el cuarto más que exclamaciones de alegría.

Sirius dirigió su atención a Lupin quien tenía la boca abierta en sorpresa ante las tres cajas de dulces que había sobre su cama. El paquete café todavía estaba cerrado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Lunático? — Sirius preguntó, feliz.

—¿De quién se supone que es esto? — Indagó el muchacho, viendo a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, contento con sus espectaculares talentos actorales: — No lo sé. ¿De tu familia?

— No, ese es el de mi papá— Contestó Lupin, señalando el paquete marrón. Cuando lo hizo, la manga de su pijama se levantó lo suficiente para dejar ver una larga y cicatrizada muñeca. La bajó con prontitud, pero Sirius volvió a sentir aquella emoción extraña.

—¿Qué hay de tú mamá? — Preguntó, sorprendiéndose de lo gentil que salía su voz.

— Ella no está en…ninguna condición para mandarme regalos ahora— Lupin alejó la mirada y tocó con nerviosismo la caja de ranas de chocolate que estaba junto a su rodilla.

— Lo lamento. — Dijo Sirius

Lupin se encogió de hombros y hubo una larga pausa en la cual Sirius se dio cuenta de que James y Peter escuchaban la conversación con interés.

—¿No piensas abrirlo? — Preguntó al final Peter, señalando al paquete marrón.

Remus suspiró y lo agarró, palpándolo con las manos. Abrió una punta con cuidado y dejo caer el regalo sobre su cama. Era una cuchara de plata. Por un segundo, Sirius creyó ver una expresión de genuino temor y asco en la cara pálida de Lupin, pero luego estaba de nuevo en calma. Veía la cuchara sin pasión alguna.

—¿Tú papá te ha mandado una _cuchara_ por navidad? — Indagó Peter.

— Si— Respondió Remus, recolectando sus dulces y volviendo a acomodarse en su cama.

James se aclaró la garganta: — Si te hace sentir mejor se ve costosa— Dijo y agregó— Es de plata pura.

Remus tarareó la respuesta desde el interior de su garganta pero Sirius no estaba seguro de si era en acuerdo. Salió de la cama y puso sus ranas de chocolate, grageas silbantes y grageas de todos los sabores con cuidado en su mesa de noche, como si fueran las posesiones más preciadas que pudiese mostrar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros tres muchachos aún le observaban se sonrojo: — Tomaré una ducha— Murmuró, agarrando una toalla y saliendo en dirección al baño.

— Bien— James mencionó después de un tiempo, mientras que el sonido del agua inundaba la habitación— Esto ha sido extraño.

— Sí que lo ha sido— Concordó Sirius, viendo a la cama de Lupin en donde aún estaba tendida inocentemente la cuchara.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

—¿A quién le importa lo que los demás opinen? — Demandó Sirius, a medida que caminaban los dos por el corredor de pociones de camino al Gran Comedor en una mañana de Febrero. Peter todavía estaba con Slughorn, cumpliendo detención por haber hecho explotar su caldero en tercera vez consecutiva causando que les crecieran largos y peludos cabellos de la nariz a todos los que estaban sentados cerca.

James no le contestó, obviamente aburrido por la discusión que mantenían desde la mañana de navidad.

— A ti no pareció importarte cuando te paraste en una banca para animarme— Sirius insistió.

— Eso fue diferente. Sabía que eras cool y no un chiflado. Bueno, al menos no tan chiflado como Lunático.

— No es su culpa, James. Imagina que tu padre te golpeará tan seguido que siempre sangrarás y tuvieras cicatrices que esconder. También estarías un tanto loco. ¿No podríamos darle una oportunidad? ¿Para probar?

— No. Definitivamente no.

—¿_Por qué_? ¿A qué se debe que no le des una oportunidad?

— No me refiero a ello. Es solo…si nos hiciésemos sus amigos, no puede ser para probar. Incluso yo puedo ver lo cruel que sería, darle una oportunidad y luego arrebatársela. Tenemos que ser sus amigos de verdad— James suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello revoltoso.

— Entonces podemos ¿Cierto? — Sirius preguntó esperanzado.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto?

— James— Sirius paró de repente, y giró para verlo, una expresión de seriedad nunca antes vista— Mi madre me golpeó una vez. Una bofetada con el respaldo de la mano. Su anillo me abrió la cara y me hizo sangrar. Fue…fue malo. No solo debido a que me dolió, también porque es _mi mamá_, ya sabes, no es como…me refiero a que hubiese sido diferente si ella tan solo me diera un golpe en la espalda o algo parecido, de seguro me merecía aquello, pero una bofetada que fuera capaz de hacerte sangrar…

— Sirius…

Sirius negó con vigor: — Imagina que tu padre o tu madre te hicieran eso todo el tiempo pero mucho, mucho peor que una bofetada. Sus cicatrices, amigo. Tú no las has visto.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que James dijo: — Está bien, está bien. Seremos sus amigos.

Sirius sintió como aquella molesta presión en su vientre se desvanecía y una sonrisa de alivio lleno su rostro. Sabía que James se rendiría tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué planean esos cuatro? — Pregunto James de repente, señalando al final del corredor en donde cuatro Slytherins, Snape, Malfoy, Nott y Lestrange observaban algo al final del corredor. Snape se veía demasiado pequeño al lado de los jóvenes de cuarto curso.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlos? — Preguntó Sirius.

— Debajo de esto— James sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su maleta (guardada ahí para realizar travesuras) y los dos se metieron en ella. Se deslizaron hasta el final del pasillo, justo cuando los de Slytherin se perdían de vista. Voltearon en la esquina y se detuvieron en shock. Malfoy tenía agarrado a Lupin contra la pared mediante a su vieja túnica.

— …Solitario y pequeño león caminando por este pasillo? — Malfoy le miraba mal, su cara muy cerca de la de Lupin.

— Oh no lo harás— Nott agregó, agarrando la varita de Lupin y tirándola sobre su hombro de manera que golpeará la pared del pasillo en el cual estaban Sirius y James.

—¿Qué hacemos? — Sirius siseó, cerca al oído de James— ¡No podemos pelear contra cuatro Slytherins por nuestra cuenta!

—¿Llamamos a un profesor? — James sugirió, sus ojos paseando por el desierto corredor.

— He oído sobre ti, pequeño león— Malfoy seguía diciendo, encontrando los intentos de escapar de Lupin muy graciosos— Incluso los otros leones no te quieren en su pandilla del orgullo. Eres un marginado. Loco. Solo. Nadie te extrañaría si te matamos ¿O sí? — Sus palabras sonaban enfermas en aquel tono meloso.

Sirius deseaba desesperadamente el correr y traer ayuda, pero no quería abandonar a Lupin con las serpientes.

— Apuesto a que ni siquiera tus sucios, sangre sucia padres te echarían de menos.

James y Sirius solo podían ver partes de la cara de Lupin desde donde estaban, pero eso fue suficiente para notar que algo salvaje y primitivo se disparaba en sus ojos. Sin tener consciencia dieron un paso atrás, e incluso los Slytherin se tensionaron.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de aquella forma! — Lupin escupió, su voz rasposa debido al agarre que Malfoy tenía en su cuello, pero profunda con algo más.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a rugir, leoncito? — Preguntó Malfoy, pero incluso el miedo se coló en su voz. Sirius no podía imaginar lo que se sentía ver aquellos ojos de cerca. Malfoy agarró las túnicas de Lupin aún más fuerte y se oyó el sonido de desgarre.

Sirius apenas notó lo que paso en aquella mancha de movimiento, pero la escena cambio de repente. Malfoy se retorcía de dolor, sus manos sobre su parte baja, jadeando. Sus ojos parecían blancos y se veía que ahora tendría un moretón en la frente. Nott quedó tendido en el suelo, agarrando su nariz mientras la sangre brotaba de ella, y Lestrange parecía de hielo. Snape, el único que no tenía daño alguno aparentemente, miraba a Lupin con horror mientras que el pequeño se levantaba contra la pared, respirando pesadamente.

La cara de Lupin se contraía en un gruñido y sus ojos parecían tener cierto resplandor amarillo. Tomó unos profundos respiros antes de caminar a donde estaba su varita. Después se aproximó a los de Slytherin nuevamente y puso su varita bajo el cuello de Malfoy. Estaba de espaldas, así que Sirius no podía ver su expresión.

— Si me ves venir mejor quédate del otro lado— Lupin siseó a la cara de Malfoy, todo su cuerpo en señal de ataque— Muchos no lo hicieron— Se acercó cada vez más— Y muchos murieron.

Dio unos pasos atrás, recogiendo sus cosas que se habían regado por el suelo y preparado para irse.

—¡Fenómeno! — Nott le gritó de repente apuntando al pecho de Lupin, ignorando el hecho de su cara ensangrentada. Le tomo unos momentos a Sirius el darse cuenta de que el frente de la túnica de Lupin debió haberse rasgado para revelar su pecho desnudo.

Malfoy levantó la mirada y de repente también lo señalaba, riendo cruel e histéricamente— ¡Ah! ¡Fenómeno! ¡Fenómeno! ¡Sé lo que eres! ¡En verdad eres un verdadero fenómeno! ¡Espera! Espera a que le cuente a todos lo que…

No le dio oportunidad de terminar. Lupin se había congelado tras sus palabras, pero ahora lanzó una horrible mirada por el pasillo con sus ojos ambarinos, antes de apuntar su varita a Malfoy y bramar: — _¡Obliviate!_

Los ojos de Malfoy se volvieron largos y blancos. Antes de que los otros reaccionaran, se oyeron otros dos gritos de: — ¡_Obliviate! ¡Obliviate! _— Y los otros dos Slytherin se relajaron, sus ojos tornándose vacantes también. Lupin giró su triste rostro a Snape quien seguía temblando: — _¡Obliviate!_

Los Slytherin parpadearon y le miraron estúpidamente mientras Lupin les decía en voz trémula: — Esto nunca pasó. Nada de esto. — Luego giró y corrió corredor abajo.

Sirius sintió como James lo agarraba y ambos se apresuraron a correr por la dirección contraria.

—¡Dios! ¡Santo Merlín! — James se inclinó jadeante al ingresar a los invernaderos de Herbología. Sirius arrojó la capa de sus cabezas con manos temblorosas.

—¡¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder?! — Gritó.

— Lupin realmente está loco. Puede que incluso sea malvado— Concluyó James, sus ojos avellana llenos de pánico— Un niño de once años no debería ser capaz de convocar un _Obliviate_. Es una maldición complicada e ilegal. Y él lo ha hecho _cuatro _veces.

—¿Qué les hizo? — Sirius preguntó, sus rodillas abandonando las fuerzas y dejándolo caer al suelo— Antes del _Obliviate_, me refiero.

— Magia oscura— Respondió James tembloroso— Magia oscura no verbal. Yo no sabía que eso fuera posible.

Se quedaron sentados en completo silencio, ambos tratando de pensar claramente.

—¿Sabes que debemos contarle a un maestro?

— No— Dijo Sirius— Ellos se lo merecían. Atacándolo de tal forma. Él no nos haría nada de eso a nosotros. Solo evitémoslo. No lo pongamos molesto. O quizás ya lo hayamos logrado. ¿Crees que ya nos ha lanzado un _Obliviate_?

James tembló, pero negó: — No. Estaba aterrorizado. ¿No viste su cara? Esta fue su primera vez.

— Se ha vuelto loco. ¿No viste sus ojos?

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que pudiesen calmarse y regresaran a la torre de Gryffindor. Lupin volvió mucho tiempo después y se fue directo a la cama. Sirius sentía su corazón palpitar con miedo hasta oír un característico sonido ahogado que venía de la cama del pequeño. Eran sollozos. Probablemente Lupin estuviera poseído. Tal vez sintiera culpa. Pero Sirius no podía quitarse de la mente aquellos amarillentos y feroces ojos que lograron traerle terror a la cara aristocrática de Malfoy.

Y así fue el resto del año para ellos. James, Sirius y Peter evitaban a Lupin con más ganas que antes y Lupin parecía tan ensimismado que no lo se los ponía difícil. Sirius ya no lo observaba, temeroso de lo que el chico podría hacerle si lo pillaba y se molestaba.

Él, James y Peter se metieron en planear, hacer bromas y ganarse detenciones. El verano vino con ellas, y así el final del año. Los estudiantes montaron el expreso de Hogwarts y fueron llevados de regreso a la estación 9 ¾.

Mientras Sirius bajaba del tren y se dirigía a su madre con expresión agria arrastrando su baúl, denotó a Lupin viéndose encogido, enfermo y flacucho cerca de un alto, fornido y peli negro hombre.

El hombre agarró el brazo de Lupin que todavía se encontraba cubierto por un suéter pese al calor. Le subió la manga y Sirius evidenció más de aquel marcado brazo de lo que alguna vez había sido capaz. Su traicionero corazón se rompió en compasión. El hombre revisó que nadie los observará, luego rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó algo en la palma de sus manos que presionó contra la piel de Lupin. El chico se puso pálido y se mordió el labio. Sirius de hecho pudo ver un hilillo de sangre que llegaba a su barbilla ahí donde los dientes habían roto la piel.

El hombre se inclinó y le murmuró al oído a Lupin, quien asintió sumiso. Su brazo fue soltado y se quedó parado temblando. Pero entonces volvió a bajar su manga y cogiendo su baúl siguió al hombre para salir de la plataforma.


	13. 13 VACACIONES DE VERANO DE PRIMER AÑO

VACACIONES DE VERANO PRIMER AÑO

**Nota de autor: **El fanfic fue escrito y publicado por Moonsing, yo solo lo traduzco. El mundo y los personajes son de J.K.

**VACACIONES DE VERANO- EL FINAL DE PRIMER AÑO:**

_Diario de verano de Remus Lupin:_

_Julio 14_

Nunca antes había tenido un diario. Encontré este en la alacena debajo del cuarto vacío en la cual papá me encerró hace algunas horas. La alacena está vacía en su totalidad excepto por un horrible abrigo de piel, un trapero con el mango roto y una estantería demasiado alta en donde se guardan un montón de cosas inútiles, una silla de madera para guardar albaricoques (¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo los albaricoques dañan a alguien?), una tetera que transforma el té en jugo de calabaza a medida que sale (De nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente compramos jugo de calabaza?) Una varita que hace bromas (Descubrí a las malas que se introduce en la nariz de quien quiera realizar un hechizo con ella) y otro montón de cosas estúpidas que mamá y papá nunca habían podido tirar.

Desearía saber quién fue el que las puso aquí. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, así que probablemente fue mamá. Encontré el diario aquí. No es mágico ni bonito ni nada. Parece más un cuaderno muggle que un diario. Eso me hace pensar que fue de mamá, tomando en cuenta que era nacida de muggles y que mi papá es sangre pura. Por eso escribo en él. Me hace sentir cerca de ella, como cuando me siento en la biblioteca del colegio.

Puede ser que ella le haya puesto un hechizo para que sin importar donde quiera que esté, incluso muerta, pueda leer lo que ponen aquí. ¿Puedes leer esto mamá? Si lo haces no creo que estés demasiado impresionada de lo que me he convertido. Me pediste que no dejará que el lobo me cambiará, pero lo logró. Soy un estúpido y débil, y así fue que me cambió.

El otro día unos chicos me atacaron en la escuela y le permití al lobo herirlos gravemente. Ellos habían rasgado mi ropa y vieron la cicatriz de mi mordida. Son sangre pura de Slytherin y saben todo acerca de las criaturas oscuras. Sé que Malfoy descubrió lo que era apenas me vio. Los _Obliviate _a todos. Fue una cosa mala, lo sé, pero me asustaba lo que pudiesen decir a los demás sobre mí. Ya no sé qué hacer. Dumbledore de seguro ya lo conoce todo, sabe todo sobre todos en el colegio, pero no me ha dicho nada.

No tengo ningún amigo, mamá, y pienso que mi merodeador interior falleció ese día que convoque el hechizo de la memoria. No lo he sentido durante meses. El lobo sigue dentro de mí, sin embargo, yendo y viniendo mientras me indica que les haga daño a las personas. Todos piensan que estoy loco en el colegio, pero no sé cómo ser normal. Cuando veo a otras personas con sus amigos me enferma y mi garganta duele. Hay veces que quiero gritarles "¡¿Por qué no deseas ser mi amigo?!" pero ya conozco la respuesta. Pueden ver el lobo dentro de mí, incluso cuando no saben que existe.

El lobo me ha cambiado, y ya no hay forma de retroceder. Creo que si pudieras verme ahora, no te agradaría. Hay algo en mi interior que le prohíbe a la gente el quererme.

Tú solías amar la luna. Los dos lo hacíamos. Ahora la odio tanto que subiría al cielo y la arrancaría a pedazos si pudiera.

Y me odiarías aún más por eso.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

18 de Julio

Querido James:

Gracias por la carta. Las cosas van bien por aquí. Es bueno el poder volver a ver a Regulus. Me ayudó a hacer una broma de bienvenida a la vieja tía Maude. Anciana malvada, eso es lo que es. Se la pasa diciéndole a mi madre que debería desheredarme y quemarme del árbol de la familia para enviarme con mi tío bueno para nada de Alphard. Deseo que lo haga.

De todas formas, la malvada tía Maude se sienta en el salón de la visita, tomando grandes sorbos de whiskey de fuego mientras se queja de los muggles, Dumbledore y lo horrible que soy. ¿Podrías culparnos a Reg y a mí por haber llenado su botella con la poción para perder cabello de mamá? No se supone que debería beberse, o eso creo. Se supone que lo usan las mujeres para quitarse el pelo de las piernas o algo así.

Bueno, de igual forma, fue ¡HILARANTE! Cada pedazo de cabello de su maloliente, añejo y desagradable cuerpo se evaporó, y aún no encuentran la manera de lograr que vuelva a crecerle. Estoy en la bodega ahora. Me han encerrado a forma de castigo. Reg imaginaba que estaría aquí el resto de las vacaciones, así que escondió algunos candelabros en un viejo barril antes de que llegará de la escuela así que al menos tendré algo de luz (Se llevaron mi varita). También me dejó este trozo de pergamino y tinta para que tuviera algo que hacer. Ha sido lo más valiente que ha hecho. Si mamá lo descubriese se pondría furiosa.

Vi algo realmente extraño cuando estaba en la estación antes de venir a casa. Denoté a Lupin con un anciano que debía de ser su papá. Él (me refiero a su papá) sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo presionó contra la piel del brazo de Lupin. Creo que debió dolerle mucho dado que mordió su labio hasta que sangró. Luego su papá le susurró algo al oído y él solo lo siguió fuera de la plataforma. Todo su brazo estaba marcado como su muñeca. Sé que te molestarás mucho conmigo si vuelvo a empezar con todo este asunto de la Lupin vigilancia de nuevo, pero no puedo superarlo. Si es lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a cuatro Slytherins solo, ¿Por qué no lo hace con su papá?

De todas maneras, ya debería irme. Creo que Regulus me ha metido otra nota por debajo de la puerta. Deslizaré esta para que él pueda enviártela más tarde. Esperó que la recibas.

Sirius.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Siri,

Cuando crees que mamá te deje salir? Eya nunca te ha dejado más de dos días ahi, y ya ban tres. No deveríamos haberle hecho esa broma a la tia Maude y no se porque ella no me ha castigado a mi tambien. Debe de saber que yo allude. Ezperó que encontrarás los candelabros y las otras cosas que te deje adentro ire a ver a Kreacher para traerte mas comida.

Regulus.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Diario de verano de Remus Lupin:_

_Julio 25_

Hola mamá,

Todos se reirían de mí si pudiesen ver esto. O tal vez pensarían que estoy más loco de lo que imaginaban. Sé lo estúpido que debe verse el tratar de hablar con mi mamá muerta por medio de un cuaderno.

Desearía que todavía estuvieras conmigo. Si estuvieses aquí, podrías enseñarme como hacer más poción para quemaduras. Se me ha acabado y no me atrevo a preguntarle a papá por más. Tengo una en mi estómago del Lunes pasado porque gemí como un animal cuando se me cayó un cajón encima del dedo del pie en lugar de exclamar "Ow" como alguien normal. Creo que es bastante grave y podría estar infectada. He estado encerrado en mi habitación desde entonces. Han pasado ocho días y el lobo se está poniendo molesto de estar encerrado aquí. Me enferma la tostada. Es lo único que me da en esta habitación, tostada, tostada y tostada. Y no hay mantequilla o jalea como en Hogwarts.

Si me porto bien, me dijo que saldría mañana. Le prometí quedarme fuera de su alcance. Me agrada sentarme en el jardín, aunque sus paredes son muy altas para que yo me quede dentro. ¿Recuerdas cuando todo era bosque despejado frente a nosotros?

La quemadura es roja con blanco y está inflamada. Es debido a que me dejó la cuchara durante mucho tiempo. Pensé que me desmayaría por el dolor. Si sale pus, ¿Entonces debería preocuparme? También es muy caliente. ¿Está eso mal? Ya no sé qué hacer. Desearía que tú estuvieses aquí. Desearía que cualquiera estuviese aquí. Incluso mis estúpidos compañeros de cuarto a quienes no les agrado. Por lo menos ellos no me lastiman. Y creo que si de verdad estuviese en problemas me ayudarían. Son de Gryffindor y eso es lo que hacen los de Gryffindor. Mientras que no sepan que soy un hombre lobo. Si lo averiguaran me llevarían al ministerio, o al menos eso imagino.

Me vigilaban bastante el año pasado. Durante navidad llegué a pensar que hablarían conmigo. Alguien me dio regalos también. Pues, papá me regaló un cuchara de plata a modo de advertencia de lo que me pasaría cuando volviera a casa, pero otros también lo hicieron. Ha sido la primera vez que tengo regalos desde Aquella Noche. Uno fue de un muchacho llamado Frank. Creo que le agrado un poco. No me odia, por lo menos.

Pero había otros regalos. Algunas ranas de chocolate y grageas silbantes. Estaban empacadas pero no tenían etiqueta. Llegué a pensar que serían de mis compañeros de cuarto, pero nunca me dijeron nada, y después de navidad me evitaron más que nunca.

Conservé los regalos, sin embargo. No me he comido uno solo. Los tengo en la cima de mi armario, y me los llevaré a la escuela al final del verano. No tengo idea de quienes sean mis amigos secretos, pero agradezco que me enviaran algo en navidad. Si supiera quienes son, les enviaría regalos de vuelta. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿No mamá? Se dan los unos a los otros regalos y se defienden y protegen. Es lindo saber que hay dos personas ahí afuera que se interesan en enviarme cosas.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Julio 28

Querido Sirius,

¡¿Tú madre te ha encerrado en la bodega a forma de castigo?! ¿Qué tanto te mantiene ahí? Supongo que un tiempo largo para que tengas que esconder candelabros, tinta y pergamino para mantenerte ocupado. En serio, amigo, eso no es normal. Ella no debería tratarte de esa forma. Pensé que exagerabas cuando me dijiste que te golpeó hasta hacerte sangrar. Pensé que me decías eso para hacerme sentir pena por Lupin. Deberías decirle a alguien. No es correcto.

Tu broma sí que me hizo reír. Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido cuando vino de visita mi tía abuela Hortense. Ella es la más desagradable y horrible bruja que he conocido. Me trata como un elfo doméstico, ordenándome hacer todo tipo de cosas cuando mis padres no están presentes para prohibírselo. Y tiene cabello que le sale de las fosas nasales y esta cosa gigante en el cuello. Le haría un gran favor haciendo que se le cayera.

Sobre Lupin. Realmente no sé qué decir. ¿Tal vez lo que le hizo a los Slytherins viene de su papá? Por eso no puede defenderse de él porque sabe que su padre es más fuerte. Es raro. Consideró que es mejor mantenernos alejados de él. Si nos hacemos sus amigos, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasarnos? Sigo sin entender porque pareces tan obsesionado con él.

Mis padres van a comprarme una nueva escoba por mi cumpleaños en Agosto. La Nimbus 1003. ¡Es ASOMBROSA! Vi su foto en la revista _¿Qué escoba? _Estaba jugando Quidditch con papá ayer, pero no es lo mismo que contigo. Desearía que pudieses venir a visitarme, pero supongo que tu mamá no te lo permitiría. ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en el callejón Diagon?

Escríbeme pronto,

James.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

1 de Agosto.

Querido James,

¡Me encantaría encontrarme contigo y Sirius en el Callejón Diagon! Podríamos hacerlo en tu cumpleaños para que así podamos darte tus regalos. Me temó que debo escribir esta carta rápido. Mamá quiere que vaya a ver esta nueva película (Es como una fotografía mágica excepto que cuenta toda una historia) con ella. ¡Dame una fecha y veré si puedo ir!

Peter.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

12 de Agosto

Querido Remus,

He ordenado a esta lechuza contactar contigo solo cuando estés solo. Discutí conmigo mismo todo el verano, y he descubierto que no podía hacer más que enviarte esta carta. Como sabes, ya no seré tu profesor de DCAO este año debido a que volveré a mis tareas como Auror, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitases ayuda, todo lo que debes hacer es escribirme para pedírmelo.

Sé que piensas que me habías despistado con tu absurda línea de que el lobo es quien te lastima, pero noté el pánico en tus ojos. Estoy entrenado para ver cosas como esas. Enserio creo que tu padre es quien te lastima, y no puedo solo ignorarlo y dejarte sufrir. Puede ser que te guste jugar a ser un adulto, pero todavía eres un niño, debido a que conozco el abuso, estoy en deber de hacer todo en mi poder para protegerte.

No te alarmes, Remus, jamás haría algo drástico sin tú consentimiento, pero si pudiera, me encargaría de que tu padre sea severamente castigado por lo que te ha hecho. Permíteme hacer algo para ayudarte. Hay todo un departamento en el ministerio que está encargado de lidiar con casos de abuso infantil. ¿Me dejarías contactar con ellos para ti?

No solo hago esto por responsabilidad. Me encuentro impresionado por tu fuerza y coraje. Me asombra que alguien tan joven como tú haya pasado por tales dificultades en la vida y hable con calma y naturalidad que supera la madurez en su edad. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

Neil Anders.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

13 de Agosto

Querido Profesor Anders,

Estoy bien y no le he mentido. El lobo si me hiere tanto aquí como en la escuela. No es "abuso" o cualquier cosa que usted imagina. Mi padre nunca me ha hecho algo que yo no merezca. Él solo trata de que el lobo se quede adentro y no lastime a nadie.

Usted no sabe nada sobre mí. Piensa que soy bueno, calmado y normal, pero no es así. Usted no entiende que soy malvado, estoy roto y mal. Si pudiese ver mi cuarto sabría a lo que me refiero. Podría ver lo que hace el lobo, toda la sangre y los muebles desgarrados que tienen manchas de orina de donde marcó territorio.

Por favor solo déjeme en paz.

Remus.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Diario de verano de Remus Lupin:_

_Julio 23_

Querida mamá,

La quemadura se ha infectado peor, y ahora tengo más. Papá dice que "Está manteniendo el lobo a raya", y quiero creerle, pero cada vez que presiona la plata en mi piel, parece que el lobo solo se molesta. Me siento demasiado caliente y mareado. En serio necesito esa poción curativa.

Me encuentro también preocupado por el profesor Anders. Se equivoca con respecto a papá. Papá solo quiere protegerme. Él lo llama "abuso" pero no es verdad. Papá jamás me haría eso. Tú lo amabas ¿No es así? Tú jamás amarías a alguien que hiciera ese tipo de cosas malas. Él lo hace por mí bien. Y fue lo que le dije al profesor Anders. Hice lo correcto, ¿cierto Mamá? ¿Esto tiene sentido? Me siento realmente extraño. Debo pensar en cualquier forma para adquirir la poción curativa.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

23 de Agosto

Querido Frank,

Me preguntaba ¿Serías capaz de conseguirme un poco de poción curativa? Mi padre se ha ido, así que no puedo pedírsela. Me he quemado con la estufa y se ha infectado. Te pagaré cuando regresemos al colegio. Estoy muy lejos de cualquier botecaria para conseguirme un poco yo mismo.

Muchas gracias,

Remus

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Querido Remus,

Mi mamá dice que deberías ir a ver a un sanador si la herida se ha infectado. ¿Dónde está tu papá? ¿Por qué estás solo en casa? Podrías enfermarte realmente si no hay nadie que te cuide. Por favor ve a hablar con un sanador. Aquí hay un poco de poción por ahora. No te preocupes con respecto al dinero. Estaba en el gabinete.

Frank.


	14. 14 Preguntas y secretos

**Nota de autor: **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling (Ya desearía el poder decir que Remus es mío) y el fanfic es de Moonsing. Yo solo tengo el placer de traducir.

_"El abuso infantil deja una sombra que dura toda la vida"_

_Herbert Ward._

**REMUS:**

Remus estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de encontrar un compartimiento vacío apenas se subió al tren en la plataforma 9 ¾. Se había estado sintiendo realmente caliente, extraño y mareado durante los últimos días y la quemadura no se había puesto mejor en lo absoluto, incluso con la poción que Frank le había mandado. Le preocupaba el tener que ir a la enfermería. Faltaban dos semanas para la luna llena y tendría un tiempo especialmente difícil tratando de convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que las quemaduras ovaladas en su piel que acompañaban sus cicatrices eran producto de la transformación.

Posó su mano sobre la quemadura infectada que ardía a través de sus túnicas. Palpitaba dolorosamente con solo el toque y su cabeza se sentía pesada mientras que la recargaba contra el frio cristal de la ventana. No había sido tan malo cuando estaba recostado en silencio en su habitación en casa. El movimiento parecía haberla empeorado.

Mientras el tren arrancaba de la estación, un par de niños de primer año metieron sus cabezas en la puerta del compartimiento y Remus se encargó de rugirles hasta que se iban chillando. Peleó con el lobo y se encogió en su asiento. Sería un largo viaje hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Pese a que sus miradas salvajes de lobo lo mantenían en su compartimiento, el movimiento del tren lo hacía sentir más enfermo, caliente y mareado que nunca. Incluso el sacar su nuevo diario no funcionó como distracción porque sus ojos estaban demasiado empañados para enfocarlos apropiadamente.

Se sintieron como días de tortura, en lugar de horas antes de que el tren por fin arribara a la estación de Hogsmeade. Se tambaleó afuera, agradecido de que fuesen los elfos domésticos quienes tuvieran que llevar su baúl hasta el dormitorio para que él no tuviera que jalarlo. Se empujó al carruaje más cercano, ignorando a los horribles caballos-murciélagos que lo jalaban.

Miró a los otros ocupantes del carruaje y gruñó cuando sus ojos se posaron en las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de cuarto.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes sentarte con nosotros, Lunático? — Demandó Pettigrew.

Remus miró borrosamente como Potter le daba un codazo a Pettigrew e intercambiaba una mirada nerviosa con Black quien, como Remus ahora se daba cuenta, estaba sentado a su lado. Incapaz de enfrentarse a una discusión, Remus suspiró y trató de levantarse para cambiarse de carruaje. Saltó cuando sintió una mano agarrar su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Confusamente siguió la línea desde el brazo hasta la cara de Black, viendo como los ojos de este se ensanchaban mientras lo veía.

— Maldita sea, amigo— Le dijo, mirando con atención a Remus a través de la poca luz del carruaje— Te ves como un cadáver ardiendo.

Black tiró de su brazo y las piernas de Remus se rindieron. Volvió a sentarse y tembló cuando una mano tocó su sudorosa frente. Ahora estaba demasiado mareado y las caras de los chicos iban y venían en su visión como una fotografía mágica descompuesta. Pensó que Black o Potter habían dicho algo más pero no podía estar seguro cuando había un extraño rugido en sus oídos. Apenas y notaba el constante tambaleo del carruaje al moverse que hacía retorcer a su estómago, o las conversaciones urgentes y diluidas a su alrededor. Alguien trató de quitarle la túnica y Remus pensó que le chasquearon los dedos en la cara, pero no estaba seguro.

Y entonces paró el tambaleo y la puerta se abrió. Alguien le puso la mano debajo de las axilas y ayudo a que bajara del carruaje, más presionaron sus heridas hechas por la plata y el dolor fue suficiente para tirarlo de la cima. La oscuridad se apoderó de él.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus recuperó lentamente la consciencia. No necesitó abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. Su fuerte sentido del olfato denotó inmediatamente la esencia esterilizante de las camas limpias, roca liza y pociones curativas.

Alguien- Madame Pomfrey, esperaba- le había quitado la túnica, abierto su camisa y ahora le esparcía algo demasiado frio en su abdomen infectado. El frio y dolor lo hicieron tensarse pero no emitió ningún sonido ni abrió sus ojos. Escuchó como alguien murmuraba un hechizo en voz baja y lentamente el caluroso y palpitante dolor que lo había atormentado por semanas comenzó a desaparecer. Incapaz de contenerse, tembló de alivio.

— ¿Señor Lupin? ¿Remus?

De mala gana, Remus abrió sus ojos y observó su cansada y borrosa figura. No estaba en el cuarto escondido donde usualmente se quedaba tras sus transformaciones, se dio cuenta, pero en una de las camas normales de la enfermería.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Sé que son quemaduras de plata.

Incluso con su mente confusa por el sueño, Remus sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. Ella no lo entendería. Ella no se daría cuenta de que su padre solo le lastimaba para prohibirle convertirse en el animal que el lobo amenazaba con volverlo. Su mente corrió con prontitud buscando una buena explicación.

— ¿Remus? Habla conmigo. Por favor. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

— Unas personas. De donde vivo— Su voz sonaba extraña. Rasposa y seca, como la de un viejo hombre, solo que no se había roto lo suficiente.

— ¿_Quién _Remus?

— Solo unas personas que saben que soy un h-h-hombre lobo— Era extraño lo difícil que le resultaba decir eso en voz alta.

— ¿Personas adultas? — Su voz era engañosamente gentil, pero Remus podía oír la molestia y venganza que se ocultaba en ella. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentir calor por dentro. Era la primera vez desde que muriese su madre que podía recordar a alguien mostrando tanta ira por él. Su padre solía mostrar ira _contra_ él.

— Sí— No había necesidad de que supiera lo débil que era.

— ¿Quién?

Remus cerró los ojos y no contestó.

— ¿Por qué tu padre no ha hecho nada para ayudarte?

— Se lo escondí.

— ¿_Por qué_?

— No quería p-preocuparlo. Pensé que se a-alarmaría.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Sabes cuánto _veneno_ estaba siendo liberado en tu cuerpo por esta infección? Si esos niños no te hubiesen traído aquí el daño sería permanente. ¿Cómo puede ser que tu padre no notará esto?

— Él ha e-e-estado afuera— Remus se estaba desesperando ahora.

— Oh, Remus— Ella se agachó y puso su mano dulcemente contra su frente, prohibiéndole alzar la cabeza— No estoy enojada contigo, amor, pero esto es inhumano. Esto es _abuso_.

Remus se removió violentamente ante la palabra.

— Dime quién lo ha hecho.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo s-é! No pude ver sus caras.

Ella quedó en silencio. Ella agarró de nuevo el pote de loción y comenzó a aplicarlo en las quemaduras más pequeñas que cubrían su cuerpo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto, Remus?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde hace cuánto te han lastimado? No creas que no puedo identificar lo viejas que son estas cicatrices. Debería haberlo notado antes. No sé porque no lo hice.

Remus no respondió. No podía pensar en una buena historia con su cabeza sintiéndose mareada otra vez.

— ¿Remus?

El blanco techo comenzaba a confundirse con las paredes de piedra y Remus parpadeaba a medida que todo adquiría bordes negros. Madame Pomfrey suspiró y Remus observó su cuerpo mientras ella trazaba la herida infectada otra vez. Se veía desagradable. Ella obviamente la había abierto para drenarla, y ahora parecía una especie de cráter que había atravesado una base naval. Uno de sus roces le envió una violenta sacudida nerviosa de dolor por todo el cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta sus muslos. Sin poder retenerlo, dejo salir un fuerte aullido cual lobo de dolor. Tan pronto como lo oyó, se congeló, esperando el castigo.

— Lo lamento, amor— Le susurró, obviamente pensando que la tensión de su cuerpo se debía al dolor en lugar de miedo— Comprendo cuanto te duele, pero debo encargarme de que quede limpia. Deberás quedarte unos cuantos días, consideró.

— Pero la selección...

— Ha terminado hace mucho. Estuvo inconsciente un buen rato, señor Lupin. Le correspondió a los señores Black y Potter el traerlo aquí, con el señor Pettigrew abriendo todas las puertas.

Remus no sabía que pensar sobre ello. Recordaba a Pettigrew llamarlo "Lunático" y a Black agarrando su brazo.

— Beba esto.

Obedientemente abrió su boca y Madame Pomfrey le vertió algo que reconoció como poción para el dolor a medida que bajaba por su garganta. Gradualmente las paredes se volvieron borrosas de nuevo mientras volvía a sumirse en el sueño.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se despertó de nuevo con la sensación de que alguien le observaba. El haber compartido dormitorio con él todo un año lo hacía capaz de reconocer su olor, una delicada mezcla de shampoo cítrico demasiado costoso y el olor azulado grisáceo que tenían todos los Black.

Remus gruñó, giró y abrió sus ojos, virando la cabeza en dirección a donde venía el aroma. Black se encontraba parado frente a él con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica y con una expresión rara de solemnidad en su guapo y aristocrático rostro. La falta de su usual sonrisa traviesa hacía que se viera mucho más viejo por alguna razón.

Remus apartó la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos grises y la dirigió a su propio pecho, revisando que Madame Pomfrey lo hubiera vestido en el pijama del hospital para cubrir sus cicatrices y heridas.

— Está bien, no puedo verlas— Le dijo Black, en un tono indescifrable.

— ¿Qué? — Remus mantuvo su voz tan blanca y frívola como le fue posible. Casi no era una pregunta.

— Tus cicatrices— Respondió Black, quien no se veía impresionado— No puedo verlas. Pero sé que están ahí. Casi me arrancas los dedos cuando trate de quitarte la túnica para que pudieras respirar en el carruaje.

Remus no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Era incómoda pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente seductora. Estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con un niño de su edad y la palabra "Lunático" no había sido usada una sola vez: — No tengo idea de a qué te refieres.

— Por un demonio, estoy seguro de que no.

Antes de que Remus pudiese reaccionar, dopado como estaba con tantas pociones para dormir y para calmar el dolor, Black se inclinó y le levantó la manga, revelando todo su brazo marcado. La fábrica presionó contra una de sus heridas y eso causo que Remus dejará salir un grito de dolor. Le arrebató su brazo a Black y volvió a bajar la manga, cubriéndolo defensivamente.

— Lo lamento— Por primera vez, Remus pensó que Black de verdad sentía aquella disculpa— No quería herirte. Pero_ sí_ conozco sobre las cicatrices. ¿Qué te ha dicho Madame Pomfrey, hm? ¿Ya sabe quién te hace esto?

— No sé de qué hablas— Respondió Remus, acurrucándose en una pequeña bola defensiva. Todos los buenos pensamientos se habían desvanecido y solo quería que Black se esfumará.

— ¿Ya ha descubierto que es tú padre quién te lastima?

Si hubiese usado la palabra "Abusar" Remus ya sabría cómo quitarle significado a sus palabras, pero incluso cuando sabía que era por su propio bien, era _su_ padre quien lo lastimaba: — Tú no sabes _nada_ acerca de mi padre— Le reclamó— Él solo desea lo que es mejor para mí. ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

— Veo que golpee un nervio— Mencionó Black, su cabeza ladeada de forma que su ondulado cabello se mantuviera sobre su hombro.

— No sabes _nada_.

— Sé que le vi presionar algo contra tu brazo en la estación. Y sé que te dolió lo suficiente para que mordieras tu labio hasta atravesarlo.

Remus sentía que lo golpeaban en el estómago: — ¡Te equivocas! — Gritó, voz rasposa y con protesta— ¡_Te equivocas_! — Su terror y miedo le dieron la fuerza para levantarse de la cama, sus dedos presionados como garras, labios mostrando sus dientes. Black de hecho dio un paso atrás, luciendo asustado.

— ¡_LARGATE_!

Black escapó de la enfermería con rapidez, justo cuando Madame Pomfrey salía de su oficina. Remus se sentó en la cama sintiéndose completamente drenado.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

2 de Septiembre

Querida Minerva,

Debo hablar con usted sobre asuntos relacionados con Remus Lupin. Me preocupa que alguien este abusando de él en casa. Cosas que él me ha dicho en el pasado me hacen creer que puede tratarse de su padre, pero él lo niega fervorosamente y clama que es un adulto con prejuicios que sabe que es un hombre lobo. Me preocupa demasiado su salud, tanto física como mental. Por favor deténgase en la enfermería tan pronto como pueda para discutir cómo debemos acercarnos en este asunto.

Poppy.


	15. 15 Deseando en sombras de luna

**Deseando en sombras de luna**

**Nota de autor: **La historia fue escrita por Moonsing y yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de Joanne Rowling.

**SIRIUS:**

— ¡Sirius! — James arrancó la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo y el de Peter a medida que huían de la enfermería.

— ¿Qué? — Sirius le reclamó. Se sentía tembloroso y con mal temperamento tras su discusión con Lupin.

— Nos dijiste que solo irías ahí para ver cómo estaba. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, te ha poseído para ir a confrontarlo con tus estúpidas ideas sobre su papá golpeándolo? ¿No _recuerdas_ lo que le sucedió a esos Slytherin? ¿Acaso eres idiota? — James hablaba en voz baja a pesar de su enojo, pero aun así recibieron miradas extrañas de un par de alumnos de tercer año de Ravenclaw que paseaban por el corredor.

— _Alguien_ debía decir algo— Sirius le pegó a James en las costillas— Tú _viste_ lo mal que estaba. ¡Y solo fueron sus brazos! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo tiene el resto del cuerpo para que se halla desmayado de aquella forma?

— Pensé que sería capaz de atacarte— Confesó Peter mientras trotaba dificultosamente para mantenerse a raya con James— Sus ojos estaban raros y sus dientes parecían colmillos.

— Y lo hubiese malditamente _hecho_ de haber estado en condiciones— James le dedicó a Sirius una furiosa y significativa mirada— Sirius _sabe_ eso. Corchete cortado— Agregó cuando se detuvieron frente a la dama gorda. El retrato se abrió y ellos lo atravesaron.

— No es su culpa— Sirius lo defendió— Solo estaba en modo defensivo.

— Yo nunca he dicho que sea su _culpa_— James ingresó furioso al dormitorio y arrojó su capa a la cama— ¿Dije que había sido culpa de Lupin?— Interrogó a Peter que parecía aterrado para tomar parte de la discusión.

— Yo n-n-no s-s...

James lo ignoró y regresó su atención a Sirius: — ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá para atacarte tan pronto como abandone la enfermería?

Sirius sintió como toda la sangre se drenaba de su cara. No había pensado en ello en lo absoluto.

— Y si piensas por un momento que iré y trataré de salvarte, recapacita. Yo ni siquiera lo culparía. Fuiste un verdadero tarado.

— James...— Sirius se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su amigo pareció notar su ansiedad puesto que su expresión se relajó y fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius, dándole golpes raros en el hombro.

— Olvida eso. Por supuesto que te ayudaría. Solo digo que no sabemos realmente como va a reaccionar.

Hubo unos momentos en los cuales la habitación se llenó de silencio hasta que Peter dijo inseguro: — ¿Qué podría hacernos, de cualquier forma? Solo está en segundo año como nosotros, y es demasiado pequeño. Solo un poco más alto que yo y mucho más flacucho.

James y Sirius no le respondieron. Los dos recordaban vívidamente la imagen del pequeño Lupin mirándo las formas retorciéndose de sus atacantes de Slytherin y la expresión que adornó su rostro cuando gritó "Obliviate" cuatro veces.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Este, caballeros, será un gran día— Anunció James, primera hora de la mañana del Lunes. Se arrojó dramáticamente a la silla al lado de Sirius y empezó a llenar su plato con salchichas y tostadas.

Sirius le dedico una mala mirada, deseando- como siempre- que James Potter no fuera una persona madrugadora.

— No tengo idea de a que te refieres— Gruñó— El cielo está gris y tormentoso, tenemos Herbología en los invernaderos que se encuentran a kilómetros de la estructura principal lo cual significa que volveremos empapados. Tenemos Pociones después de Herbología y DCAO después de eso con un tipo tan anciano que pareciera que Dumbledore ha estado sacando a los nuevos profesores de la Casa de Retiros para Magos Realmente Decrépitos.

— ¡Tiene razón! — Exclamó Peter, moviendo su tenedor de forma que casi le quita la oreja a Alice Richards. Ella dejó salir un grito ahogado y se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

— A lo que me refería— Replicó James, su boca llena de salchichas— es a que me encontré a nuestro viejo amigo, Quejicus en mi camino de venida y practique en él aquel hechizo de ardilla que vimos en el libro de transfiguración de tercer curso.

Sirius se sintió mejor al escuchar eso: — ¿De verdad? ¿Funcionó? ¡Ooh! ¿Dónde está?

James señaló con un pedazo de su tostada en dirección a la mesa de los profesores en dónde una familiar figura grasienta hablaba urgentemente con Madame Pomfrey mientras que los Hufflepuffs de cuarto año de una mesa cercana reían y lo señalaban. Madame Pomfrey se levantó y Snape se giró para seguirla fuera del Gran Comedor.

Sirius rugió en fuertes carcajadas cuando pudo ver su rostro. Las mejillas del Slytherin estaban hinchadas y cubiertas de pelaje castaño-dorado. Sus dientes eran inmensos y redondeados y sus orejas parecían haberse ovalado, agrandado y trasladado a la cima de su cabeza para posicionarse en su cabello grasiento. La expresión furiosa de su rostro era contraría a su adorable aspecto roedor.

— ¡_Señor Potter_! — Dijo una voz demasiado seria, logrando que todos saltaran violentamente para ver la cara de la molesta profesora McGonagall— ¡¿Cómo se _atreve_ a usar un hechizo de transfiguración en otro estudiante de aquella manera?! Eso le quitará _veinte_ puntos a Gryffindor y _dos_ horas de detención limpiando todos los calderos con el profesor Slughorn. ¡A mano!

James asumió una expresión contrita y abrió sus ojos ante ella: — Lo _lamento_ demasiado profesora. ¡No sé porque se me vino a la cabeza!

Ella lo fulminó y se dirigió a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su alcance, los tres rompieron en fuertes carcajadas de nuevo. Sirius reía tan fuerte que casi se cae de la banca y terminó golpeando con su codo el tarro de mermelada mientras se salvaba. James recargó la cabeza en la mesa y proclamó con palabras temblorosas por su risa: — Valió...cada uno...de los calderos— Finalmente se dejó caer contra Peter quien se cayó en el regazo de Alice, quien decidió que jamás volvería a sentarse cerca de aquellos chicos si podía evitarlo.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Como Sirius había aclarado sin amabilidad en la mañana, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era, de verdad, muy antiguo. Le recordaba a Sirius bastante a un viejo árbol. Era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que el profesor Flitwick, y su piel estaba tan arrugada y añeja que asemejaba más a la madera que a la carne. Colgaba pobremente de sus tendones y músculos a todos sus miembros los cuales eran afilados y se torcían en direcciones extrañas. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve y tenue, flotando alrededor de su cabeza de una forma que les recordaba a un diente de león. Dos brillantes ojos azules sobresalían de las arrugas más prominentes que había en su cara.

Pese a que se veía tan viejo que todos caminaban a su lado con los brazos medio levantados en caso de que lo golpearan y le mandaran a volar, él se movía en el colegio con una agilidad que era filuda y raquítica que hacían parecer que sus pies no tocaban el suelo si no que en su lugar lo barrían porque les habían contado que eso era lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer, dado que en serio lo necesitaban. Sus ropajes eran demasiado viejos, con un corte en v cerca a la cintura y un collar alto que demostraba que habían sido confeccionados hacía un siglo.

Sirius, James y Peter se sentaban cerca al frente de la clase durante su primera lección, en lugar de atrás como normalmente hacían para poder observar al profesor claramente. Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y el viejo profesor ingresó y los observó a todos. Parecía estar al principio de una carcajada.

— Soy el profesor Tecracken— Les anunció, volteando para escribir su nombre en la pizarra detrás de él. Su voz y escritura eran dirigidas por movimientos rotos y agudos— Seré su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante este año. Dumbledore me llamó desde los bosques de Noruega donde solía trabajar haciendo trabajo de campo para los Lethifonds para enseñarles a ustedes jóvenes holgazanes. Puedo asegurarles que estoy más que equipado para poder lidiar con ustedes, siendo un duelista profesional, Auror, criador de Dragones y un miembro del consejo de magos...al menos lo eras hasta que transforme los sillones de todos aquellos que atendieron el consejo Europeo de 1971 en cojines gritones que eructaban canciones de los diferentes himnos nacionales cada vez que uno empezaba sus demandas irracionales. Una cosa importante que se debe aprender de esta experiencia es que los requerimientos para convertirse en un líder internacional en cualquier país Europeo es perder completamente el sentido del humor. Hoy trabajaremos en los hechizos de protección.

Todo esto fue dicho sin que el profesor Tecracken tomará un respiro, sin embargo tomó una ligera pausa para inmiscuirse en la memoria de los cojines gritones por unos segundos.

Sirius giró para mirar a James quien levantó las cejas, una sonrisa traviesa llenando su rostro.

Mientras la clase se dividía en parejas para practicar el movimiento de varita del encantamiento _protego_ que servía como escudo, Sirius se distrajó pensando si el profesor Tecracken le enseñaría el encantamiento del cojín gritón para usarlo en la mesa de los profesores durante la cena. Sus ojos siguieron al viejo profesor mientras hacía sus rondas, su risa seca llenando el salón cuando Evan Rosier logró romper el escudo de Gorian Bulstrode para hechizarlo con el encantamiento mocomurcielago.

Bulstrode bufó la reacción del profesor mientras Rosier giraba su varita, sonriendo con sorpresa. No obstante, Sirius notaba que en lugar de desalentar al Slytherin, la risa de Tecracken parecía impartirle una determinación molesta. Tomaron dos intentos más antes de que el encantamiento quita cabello de Rosier rebotará en el escudo de Bulstrode y lo golpeará sí mismo. Tecracken les dio a los dos un asentimiento afirmativo, antes de moverse con Lily Evans y Alice Richards.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¡Estoy tan aburrido! — Anunció Sirius esa tarde, tirando su libro de astronomía al otro lado del cuarto y quejándose.

Peter levantó la mirada de donde se sentaba en su miserable cama alimentando con la mano a la planta de amapola que había golpeado durante Herbología. La profesora Sprout le había dado instrucciones específicas de llevársela con él y alimentarla con pequeñas piezas de pan quemado para ayudarla a recuperarse del trauma.

— Lo sé— Dijo decaído a Sirius— Esto es lo más aburrido que he tenido que hacer. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía tenga hambre? ¡La he alimentado todo el día!

— No hay nada que hacer— Sirius paseo por el cuarto, pateando su baúl mientras caminaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No James para planear bromas? — Mencionó Peter, sonriendo un poco— ¿No más Lunático para molestar?

Sirius sintió como algo dentro de él se tensionaba al ver la cama vacía de Lupin. Asumía que el chico todavía se encontraba en la enfermería, pero tras su conversación en la noche del Viernes, no se atrevía a ir para revisar. Así mismo no se explicaba por qué _quería_ ir a revisar y eso lo molestaba aún más. Cada vez que trataba de mandar el recuerdo de Lupin fuera de su mente, la memoria de su rostro pálido, delgado y sudoroso se hacía espacio en ella.

No podía olvidar el momento en que Lupin había subido tambaleante a su carruaje, sus pupilas dilatadas por la fiebre y su brazo puesto protectoramente contra su estómago. Cuando se desmayó mientras Sirius trataba de ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje, se las arregló para subirle la manga mientras evitaba que se fuera contra el suelo. James había dejado salir un shockeante "¡_Maldita sea_!" y Sirius bajó la mirada para contemplar el brazo descubierto de Lupin.

Estaba cubierto por cicatrices que serpenteaban viciosamente por su pálida piel. Pero había heridas nuevas también. Rasguños y marcas redondas, inflamadas que parecían de quemaduras. Recordó aquel día de la estación; ver al padre de Lupin presionar algo contra el brazo de su hijo.

— ¿Sirius? — Peter sonaba consternado— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Iré a ver a James— De repente Sirius no podía soportar la idea de pasar toda una tarde encerrado en la habitación con Peter y su planta, la cual dejaba salir un molesto aroma de peras podridas.

— Pero _no_ puedes— Le dijo Peter pacientemente— Él está en detención.

Sirius, sintiéndose mucho más animado ahora que poseía un plan, se acercó al baúl de James y lo abrió con prisa. Rebuscó un poco antes de sacar triunfantemente la capa de invisibilidad.

— Lo vas a meter en más problemas— Le advirtió Peter.

— Por supuesto que no— Replicó Sirius— Esto es lo que hacen los bromistas leales, aventurarse en las profundidades de las mazmorras de Slytherin para hacerle compañía a sus camaradas castigados. ¿Quieres venir? — Le mostró la capa provocativamente.

Peter suspiró y miró la planta con arrepentimiento: — Mejor no. La profesora Sprout tendría un infarto si la dejo morir.

— Lo siento, amigo.

Peter se encogió de hombros: — Has travesuras en mi nombre.

— Siempre.

Sirius abandonó la habitación y bajo por las escaleras de la sala común. Tan pronto como salió por el retrato se puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros y fue en camino a las mazmorras. Caminaba lo más silencioso que podía dado que ya había pasado el toque de queda y sabía que sería de vuelto a su cuarto si era descubierto por un profesor.

Cuando pasaba por la enfermería, sin embargo, se distrajo por una pequeña y delgada figura que desaparecía en el corredor delante de él. Meses de estar observando la sorprendentemente líquida manera en que Lupin se movía (cuando no tropezaba con el final de sus largas túnicas), hacía que la silueta delante de él fuera fácil de reconocer.

Sirius dudo por unos momentos, pensando en James quien estaba solo en las mazmorras limpiando calderos, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió a Lupin. Sabía que James se enojaría con él si supiera que dejó escapar la oportunidad de obtener más información sobre su raro compañero por ir a hacerle compañía.

Se encargó de seguir al chico a una larga distancia. Sirius no estaba seguro que tan bueno era el oído de Lupin y no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado. Lupin caminó, o tal vez flotar era una mejor palabra para describirlo, dentro y fuera de los corredores ensombrecidos. Si Sirius no estuviera buscándolo, probablemente no habría notado la forma silenciosa que se movía entre los espacios oscuros que reflejaban las estatuas, armaduras y nichos en las paredes.

Se preguntaba dónde Lupin había aprendido a moverse de esa forma. Lo más seguro era que fuese del mismo lugar en donde aprendió a defenderse de los Slytherin de la manera en que lo hizo. Sirius se preguntó si las habilidades de Lupin tendrían algo que ver con la forma en que su padre lo trataba.

El niño llegó a una de las pequeñas puertas del corredor principal que llevaban fuera de Hogwarts. La abrió con cuidado y salió, cerrándola tras de sí. Sirius esperó unos momentos para darle a Lupin una buena distancia antes de seguirlo. Se deslizó por la puerta con sus ojos rastreando todo el lugar hasta que denotó una pequeña figura oscura que se dirigía a los campos de Quidditch. La siguió, todavía manteniendo la distancia. Estaba completamente oscuro ahora y tenía que forzar sus ojos para no perder la forma de Lupin ante él. El clima era ventoso y frío, el primer vestigio del otoño llegando. Le sopló a Sirius en el rostro a pesar de la capa, logrando que sus ojos se aguaran a medida que se acercaban cada vez más a los campos de Quidditch.

Lupin se internó un poco en el campo y movió su cabeza para quedarse mirando al cielo con demasiada intensidad. Sirius se acercó, deteniéndose contra los postes cercanos de Ravenclaw para mantenerse protegido de los fuertes vientos que a Lupin parecían no molestarle. Siguió la mirada del chico, pero todo lo que podía ver era el bonito cielo despejado, llenó de estrellas que colgaban junto a la luna sobre ellos. Tan solo estaba en cuarto menguante, pero debido al cielo despejado, se veía mucho más grande y brillante. Dejaba caer una luz azulada y plateada sobre el campo de Quidditch y Lupin levantó sus brazos como si tratará de permitirle a su cuerpo el acceso.

Sirius se acercó tanto como se atrevía hasta que estaba tan solo a unos metros de dónde se encontraba Lupin. Ahora acurrucado en una bola debajo de los postes de Ravenclaw, se congeló cuando el viento le soplaba a la cara con el sonido de una canción, salvaje, desafinada y demasiado determinada.

Alejó su mirada de la luna y la llevó hasta el rostro de Lupin para ver la boca del muchacho moviéndose mientras miraba el cielo, sus brazos todavía levantados a su lado. Si esforzaba sus orejas podía oír algunas palabras que el chico dejaba salir antes de que se las llevará el viento.

— ...persiguen las sombras de luna! ¡Sombras de luna, sombras de luna! Saltando y deseando en sombras de luna, ¡Sombras de luna, sombras de luna! Y si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos, si todos mis colores pierden su tonalidad. Sí, si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos, Hey... Ya no tendré que volver a llorar.

Tan abruptamente que Sirius saltó, las piernas de Lupin parecieron rendirse y lo dejaron caer al pasto. Paró de cantar, su mata de cabello arenosa era azotada contra su rostro mientras extendía su mano, dedos abiertos, para agarrar el pasto debajo de él. Él alejó su mirada del cielo por primera vez y ahora lucía como si estudiará las filudas líneas de las sombras de luna que se reflejaban en su mano.

Vestía un pijama de la enfermería para el invierno y sus viejos zapatos cafés, que eran lo suficientemente delgados que cuando el viento los presionaba para rodear su cuerpo, Sirius podía ver detalladamente cada una de las costillas puntiagudas de Lupin.

Sirius se preguntaba qué debía hacer. Podía ver el vendaje apretado sobre el estómago del otro niño y suponía que no debería haber salido de la enfermería. No por primera vez, Sirius en verdad se preocupó por la estabilidad mental de Lupin. No bromeando o de forma cruel, pero con genuina preocupación de que Lupin pudiese tener algo malo en la cabeza.

Vio como la boca de Lupin volvía a moverse y le llegaron palabras ahogadas.

— ...extrañó todo el tiempo— Decía, aunque Sirius sabía que no había nadie más con quien pudiera estar hablando— Pero siempre que trató de recordar los viejos tiempos, se mezclan con los nuevos. Veo la luna y la amó pero también la odió. Yo la _odió_— Lupin flexionó sus pálidos dedos que aún se mantenían sobre el pasto y Sirius lo vio girar su cabeza para observar mejor el movimiento de las sombras de luna que se convocaban debajo de ellos— Me pediste que no lo dejará cambiarme— Continuaba Lupin, su voz tan suave que Sirius apenas podía escucharlo sobre el viento. Se veía con incertidumbre, incluso cuando su rostro se mantenía impasible como siempre— Pero es parte de mí ahora, y creo que no puedo soportarlo. No puedo hablar con nadie al respecto. Nadie me quiere y creo que hasta mi merodeador interno me ha abandonado. La gente me sigue fastidiando con respecto a papá y me dicen lo mal que está que me traté así aun cuando yo sé que no es verdad. Tú no hubieses amado a alguien que hace mal las cosas. O tal vez sí. Tú me amabas— Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para alejar unos mechones que el viento seguía azotando contra su rostro— Sería todo tan sencillo si creyera en la magia de las sombras de luna— Movió su cabeza para volver a mirar a la luna por un largo tiempo, aparentemente perdido en el pensamiento. La mano todavía presionando el pasto en un puño. Lupin bajó la mirada para observarla, su mirada deteniéndose en la sombra que proyectaba. Movió sus dedos de nuevo, y sin mover esa mano, sacó su varita de entre la cintura de su pijama.

Él giró la palma de su mano derecha, de manera que estuviera boca arriba y presionó la punta de su varita contra ella. Murmuró un hechizo tan bajo que Sirius no pudo escucharlo, pero se removió en sorpresa cuando vio pese a la oscuridad la sangre corriendo de un corte en la palma de Lupin. El niño esperó hasta que la sangre formara un charco, entonces volteó de nuevo la palma de su mano de manera en que el líquido espeso manchará directamente contra la sombra de luna que su mano reflejaba contra el pasto.

— Yo deseo...— Lupin murmuró, viendo la mancha seca en el pasto— Deseo un amigo. Sí. Yo deseo un amigo al que no le importé que yo no sepa cómo comportarme y que no me llamé Lunático todo el tiempo. Deseo un amigo que vele por mí, me vea y sepa quién soy y no me odié por eso.

Se sentó en silencio por un largo tiempo, las gotas de sangre de su mano paraban de caer a medida que se secaban. Eventualmente se movió, volteando su palma y atrayéndola a su rostro para poder examinarla en la luz de la luna. Frunció el ceño, para después llevarla a su boca para lamerla de una forma que le recordó a Sirius preocupantemente a un animal limpiando una herida.

Él se levantó con torpeza. Se tapó la cabeza y se tambaleó un tanto de forma que hizo a Sirius tensarse, preguntándose si tendría que alcanzar a Lupin para acompañarlo a la enfermería. Pero el momento pasó, y Lupin metió su varita en la cintura de su pijama para iniciar su camino de regreso a la escuela.

Sirius lo siguió, de nuevo manteniendo una larga distancia entre los dos, y notó que pese a que los movimientos de Lupin aun parecían sutiles y fluidos, también era despaciosos, como si cada uno le provocará un horrible dolor.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿Piensas que fue magia de verdad? — Indagó Peter, mientras los tres se sentaban debajo de un árbol cercano al lago el día siguiente. Era hora de almorzar y apenas habían terminado se habían salido para disfrutar el clima cálido que todavía poseían.

— Por supuesto que no— James contestó impaciente— Él estaba obviamente tratando de hablar con alguien que está muerto. Se inventó esa "magia" en el calor del momento. No fue real.

Pese a que era una observación apropiada, Sirius sentía que la solemnidad y relevancia de la noche era aplastada por la manera tan insensible con la que James la resumía. Él no podía culpar a los otros dos sin embargo. Ellos no habían estado ahí para verlo.

— Fue realmente deprimente— Sirius les dijo, recostando su peso en sus manos y estirando las piernas delante de él— Se veía tan...ya saben...solitario.

— Ya lo sé— Respondió James— Pero deben admitir que nos esconde algo.

Sirius dejo salir un sonido impaciente, pero no negó que eso fuese verdad.

— Me preguntó ¿Qué le sucedió? — Agregó Peter.

— ¿A quién? — Preguntó James

— A la persona con quien hablaba.

Los dos miraron a Sirius quien se encogió de hombros: — No lo sé. Les he contado todo lo que dijo. Conozco tanto como ustedes.

— Tal vez lo mató accidentalmente— Dijo James.

Finalmente le habían contado a Peter lo sucedido con los Slytherin en el corredor. Los ojos azules de Peter se agrandaron con temor y miraron a James: — ¿Crees que lo haya hecho?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Sirius fulminó a los dos— Él amaba a quienquiera que sea. Pude escucharlo en su voz. No habría hecho _nada_ para lastimarlo.

— Solo fue una idea— James le reprochó— No tienes por qué tratarnos así.

— ¿Una _idea_? Acabas de acusarlo de _asesinato_.

— Tienes razón— James se acercó para presionar su hombro—No debí haber dicho eso.

Sirius suspiró y se puso a jugar con un poco de pasto mientras el silencio caía entre ellos.

— Tengo algo que va a animarlos— Dijo James después de un tiempo, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente— No van a poder _creer_ lo que descubrí cuando revisé los libros de Slughorn sobre pociones durante la detención de anoche.

— ¿Qué? — Sirius preguntó, su mal humor cambiando un tanto al ver aquella mirada maldadosa en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

— Slughorn abandonó el salón por unos momentos debido a que Peeves estaba pegando las sillas al suelo de un salón al final del pasillo y yo aproveché para mirar en uno de esos libros que mantiene en un estante en su escritorio. Encontré esta poción súper genial. Hace que a una persona le crezcan partes animales que representan a los animales de su casa. Si podemos poner una en todos los desayunos tendremos Ravenclaws con alas, Hufflepuffs con patas achaparradas o Slytherins sin brazos ni piernas...— Paró unos segundos para reír con el pensamiento de Snape serpenteando en el piso.

— ¡Brillante! — Sirius respiró, imaginando el pandemónium que esta broma causaría. Veía a Madame Pomfrey tratando de meter a todos en la enfermería y a Dumbledore y McGonagall calmando a todas las resbalosas serpientes de Slytherin y las águilas de Ravenclaw —Tendremos que asegurarnos que los de Gryffindor también tomen un poco al igual que nosotros— Murmuró— De otra forma sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

— Eso está bien— Dijo Peter, saltando de arriba abajo por la emoción— Tenemos el mejor animal de cualquier forma. Imagínennos siendo capaz de rugir como un león, o teniendo garras en lugar de uñas.

— Es una poción un tanto complicada— Les advirtió James— Y necesitaremos alas de Billywig y cascarones de Fwopper que solo se encuentran en el armario privado de Slughorn. Y también debemos pensar en una manera para lograr introducirla en el jugo de calabaza una mañana para que todos la beban.

— Hm...— Sirius dijo, su mente pensando con rapidez— ¿Cuándo es nuestra próxima clase de pociones?

— La tarde del Jueves— Informó Peter.

— Lo robaremos entonces. Peter, eres el peor en pociones, sin ofender amigo.

Peter se encogió de hombros. Era verdad. Él hubiese reprobado pociones en primer año de no ser porque Sirius y James le ayudaban en sus trabajos.

— Bueno— Dijo Sirius, pensando mientras hablaba— Tendrás que hacerlo peor que normalmente. Sabotéala completamente para que Slughorn tenga que ir a ayudarte antes de que explote. Mientras lo haces, James y yo correremos hasta su oficina y robaremos las cosas de su alacena privada. Escribiste los ingredientes, ¿Verdad, James?

James sacó un pedazo arrugado de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Sirius, sonriendo a la vez que discutían el plan.

— Sí que puedo hacer eso— Dijo Peter maravillado, luciendo orgulloso y feliz de que le fuera entregado un papel tan importante.

— Sabemos que puedes, amigo— Lo halagó James, golpeándole la espalda— Y he estado pensando que debemos visitar a los elfos domésticos y averiguar cómo se lleva la comida a las mesas y de dónde vienen. Nos dijiste hace un tiempo que escuchaste a chicos mayores hablar sobre la entrada a las cocinas, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ahí es donde empezaremos...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El Miércoles anterior a que la operación "Slytherin escurridizo" fuera realizada (Eso implicaba, robar los ingredientes), dos cosas sucedieron que hicieron a Sirius muy feliz.

La primera cosa le sucedió a James cuando bajaba de camino a desayunar esa mañana. Había estado escondiéndose de Filch después de haber tratado de hechizar a la nueva gata del cuidador, la cual tenía ojos rojos y mal temperamento y avisaba a su dueño de cualquier escapada nocturna. Él se había ocultado detrás de una estatua de una bruja jorobada, varita en mano, presionado contra las rocas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego, mientras rodeaba la estatua para ver si Filch venía, avisto la aparición de una palabra, "Dissendio" vagamente visible y escrita con letras pequeña en la piedra que pertenecía a la axila de la bruja. Las pronunció en voz baja con sorpresa y se impresionó aún más cuando la piedra se movió para darle paso a un pasaje secreto.

Eso dio planes a los bromistas de Gryffindor para empezar "Operación Pasajes ocultos" también. Los tres habían prometido encontrar cada uno de los pasajes ocultos en el castillo Hogwarts durante su segundo año. Si supieran todos los pasadizos y pasajes ocultos, las oportunidades de bromas serían impresionantes.

La segunda cosa que hizo a Sirius feliz (Aunque no se atrevería a comentarla nunca a James y Peter) era que Lupin había abandonado la enfermería y estaba de regreso en clases, viéndose muy pálido y delgado, pero de resto bien. No sabía explicar porque esto le gustaba tanto, pero no podía evitar sentirse afortunado cuando observaba a Lupin sentado en una banca en el invernadero siete, cuidadosamente re plantando su colmilludo y violeta helecho. Sus pálidos dedos habían calmado a la irritable planta, y verlos extendidos le hacían pensar a Sirius en sangre y sombras de luna.

James y Peter eran aún muy cuidadosos con Lupin, y Sirius no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían tras su discusión, así que cuando se fueron a la cama aquella noche, charlando en voz baja sobre los pasajes secretos, simplemente ignoraron la presencia del otro chico en su habitación.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Añadan un poco de tierra de piedra de luna y cola de rata— Sirius llamó a Peter, quien veía su caldero con tristeza. Parecía que cuando _trataba_ de que le fuera muy mal en pociones, sucedía el efecto contrario. La poción para hacer crecer el cabello de su caldero tenía más color que las del resto del salón, aunque no por mucho.

— ¿Qué tanto? — Peter preguntó, viendo a Sirius suplicante.

— ¡No interesa, idiota! — Respondió James impaciente desde el otro lado— _Tratas_ de hacerla mal, ¿Recuerdas? Ahora apúrate. Slughorn ya viene para aquí.

Sirius y James se levantaron y fueron a ponerse detrás del closet de elementos, manteniendo sus ojos en Peter quien había obedientemente agregado algo de piedra de luna en su poción, seguida de un poco de polvo de hada y una manotada de cola de rata. Para su alivio, la poción fue de relativamente normal a un desastroso tono naranja y burbujeante en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡_Señor Pettigrew_! — Slughorn dijo con alarma, corriendo al caldero de Peter— En el nombre del cielo ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Rápido, rápido, deslice un poco de coraza antes de que explote..._no de esa forma, chico ingenuo_...venga, déjeme ayudarle. Usted encárguese de los pétalos de margarita...honestamente, nunca presta atención...

Sirius y James salieron sigilosamente de atrás del closet y entraron a la oficina de Slughorn a través de la puerta que había dejado abierta. Se apresuraron a ir a sus reservas privadas, en donde todos los frascos tenían diferentes etiquetas y se posicionaban casi hasta la pared contraria, justo después de su escritorio.

— ¡Pronto! — James susurró— Alas de Billywig y cascarones de Fwopper.

Rastrearon la estantería, aliviados al notar que estaban puestas en orden alfabético y agarrando velozmente lo que necesitaban.

— ...realmente va a explotar, señor Pettigrew! — Dijo Slughorn, su voz aproximándose a la oficina. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas angustiosas antes de meterse debajo del escritorio de Slughorn.

La puerta se abrió y Slughorn entró, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos: — Malditos registros— murmuró, comenzando a pasear entre libros y papeles. Se movió hasta el final del escritorio, poniéndose a la vista. Si hubiera mirado abajo habría inmediatamente visto a los dos chicos y _estarían_ en problemas.

— ¡Señor! — Llamó una voz familiar a la vez que una presencia conocida entraba a la habitación— Creo que debería ir a revisar el caldero de Pettigrew de nuevo. Ahora es purpura y sale humo y unas cosas con alas...

James y Sirius se vieron con sorpresa. Lupin rodeó la mesa, poniéndose estratégicamente en frente de James y Sirius, dándoles tiempo de escapar hasta la otra punta.

— Señor Lupin, le pido el favor de que no ingrese a mi oficina si no está invitado— Slughorn contestó agriamente.

— ¡Pero señor, la poción de Pettigrew!

— De verdad, señor Lupin...— Inició Slughorn. No fue solo hasta que James y Sirius estaban a unos centímetros de Lupin y por la otra punta de la mesa notaron que tenía la varita afuera, escondida tras la larga y oscura manga de la túnica del colegio. Lo oyeron murmurar un encantamiento bajo su respiración mientras Slughorn lo reñía y luego movió la varita suavemente en dirección a la puerta de la oficina. Hubo un fuerte ¡_Boom_! De la clase al lado, seguido de gritos de sorpresa, las chicas quejándose y algunas maldiciones.

— ¡Santo Merlín! — Exclamó Slughorn, corriendo fuera de la habitación. Sirius y James vieron a Lupin con la boca abierta. El pequeño chico giró y levantó su ceja ante ellos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No van a escaparse? — Les preguntó, señalando a la puerta.

No necesitaron que les dijera dos veces. Sirius y James se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta fuera de la oficina. El salón era un desorden. Resulto qué Lupin no había hecho explotar el caldero de Peter, que era una cosa buena, pensó Sirius. Su poción era de un color tan perturbante que no había dudas de que la había hecho. Bulstrode quien se había sentado cerca a la puerta de la oficina y era su poción la que ahora cubría a muchos de los estudiantes de pies a cabeza y por lo tanto les hacía crecer cabello de cada área que había tocado dándoles un look grotesco.

Slughorn estaba tan preocupado calmando a todos y administrando el antídoto que no notó cuando James y Sirius se escabulleron fuera de su oficina.

— ¡Señor Bulstrode! — Gritaba, a medida que le daba a Delilah Kettle el antídoto— Le ha metido cuernos de unicornio antes de dejarla cocerse, ¿No es así?

— Yo...yo...— Bulstrode parecía haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar.

— ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por no prestar atención a mi clase!

Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Lupin quien salía tranquilamente de la oficina de Slughorn. Sirius estaba impresionado. Pensaba que el chico venía tras de ellos cuando salieron. Lupin pasó al lado del escritorio de Sirius y James y dejo caer algo al regazo de Sirius. Era un pedazo de pergamino atado a dos viales. En el pergamino estaba escrita una nota.

_Si pasaron todo este problema para causar una distracción, por lo menos recuerden lo que van a llevarse. Y llévense un poco del recipiente que lo contiene. Se hubiera dado cuenta si se llevaban todo el lote. RL._

Sirius giró para ver a Lupin quien se sentaba calmadamente en el frente de la clase de nuevo, ignorando todo el caos a su alrededor. Estaba pendiente de su caldero y se encargaba de poner las espinas de rosa con cuidado, girando la cabeza para ver que tuviesen el efecto deseado en su poción.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Murmuró James en el oído de Sirius.

— Lo siento mucho, chicos— Peter fue hasta ellos jadeante— Él se fue antes de que pudiera detenerlo. ¿Qué sucedió?

— No tengo la menor idea— Dijo Sirius, sus ojos en la espalda de Lupin.

Cuando la clase por fin terminó, Sirius y James fueron a buscar a Lupin para darle las gracias, pero parecía que ya se había escabullido a un lugar en dónde no pudieran encontrarlo.


	16. 16 Resolviendo el secreto de la amistad

**Resolviendo el secreto de la amistad.**

_"Tú fuiste el que hizo las cosas diferentes, tú fuiste quien me acogió. Tú eras en quien podía contar, para todo. Tú eras mi amigo."_

_Tom Petty_

**Nota de autor: **Créditos a Moonsing y a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sirvo de traductor

**REMUS:**

Era extraño, pensó Remus, el sentimiento que embargó su pecho al darles auxilio a los bromistas de Gryffindor para robar ingredientes de pociones ilegales. Incluso cuando claramente ellos no esperaban su ayuda, y habían estado demasiado sorprendidos para agradecerle en su momento, él sintió, por primera vez, que había sido parte de algo especial que involucraba a personas que no querían atormentarlo. Lo había hecho sentirse feliz y orgulloso, y cuando deslumbro los ingredientes robados en una estantería abandonados, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar dos viales vacíos, y llenarlos velozmente con los contenidos de los frascos antes de volver a ponerlos en el estante.

Slughorn le gritaba a Bulstrode así que agarró un poco de pergamino y una pluma para escribir su mensaje antes de irse de la oficina. Eso era algo que Black y Potter debían entender, algo que Remus había aprendido desde niño cuando trataba de escapar de su padre para evitar ser golpeado. Las personas _notaban_ a los escurridizos. Fue el motivo por el cual notó a Black y Potter entrando en la oficina en primer lugar.

Incluso cuando solo habían estado allí un año completo, los tres famosos bromistas de Gryffindor ya eran reconocidos entre los estudiantes y profesores: Con los estudiantes eran leyendas en la planificación y ejecución de bromas y su manera convincente para salirse de problemas, y entre los profesores como los creadores número uno de problemas que ocurrían en la escuela. Los de Slytherin no tenían ninguna emoción complicada dado que eran las víctimas de muchas bromas. Ellos los odiaban.

Remus tenía que admitir que pese a que no eran buenos en esconderse o elaborando complicados hechizos, la pandilla de bromistas tenía un talento salvaje y natural, así como creatividad y recursividad para esconder bajo expresiones faciales de inocencia que implicaban siempre un "¿Quién, yo?" que los sacaba de todo problema.

Si su madre viviría los encontraría divertidísimos, así como siempre le había impresionado su merodeador interno. Su padre los aborrecería. En relación a Remus, sintió a su merodeador interno florecer cuando vio a Slughorn entrando en aquella habitación después de los chicos.

Tras ello había estado asustado y avergonzado. No estaba seguro de que podrían pensar sus compañeros de cuarto al verlo inmiscuirse en sus planes. Se preguntaba si había asumido demasiado y el si ellos pensarían que lo que había hecho era un claro intento de forjar amistad. Y lo peor de todo era que, hasta ese momento en pociones cuando levantó la vista y vio las expresiones de travesura en las caras de Black y Potter, no sé había dado cuenta lo mucho que deseaba tenerlos como amigos.

La noche en que se había escapado de la enfermería para realizar un cortejo con sombras de luna y conjuros de sangre inventados había sido un punto de corte para Remus. Acostado en su cama después, y sintiéndose cercano a su madre como no lo hacía desde Aquella Noche. La culpa por la responsabilidad de su muerte, el horror de saber en lo que se había convertido, el dolor y la resignación de que nunca encajaría en ninguna parte apareció en su mente mientras se recostaba ahí. Cerró sus ojos y casi podía sentir sus dedos acariciando su cabello arenoso para ponerlos tras su oreja y su voz, suave y rica murmurando las letras de millones de canciones Muggle.

Él sabía que la luna siempre había manejado su vida, como lobo y como niño. Lo aterraba y atraía. Lo odiaba y amaba. Era el recurso de sus más felices y desesperantes memorias. Era una condición que viviría con él por siempre y, mientras escuchaba la voz imaginaria, se sentía aceptándolo como un pedazo de pergamino, suave y dulce, pero con esquinas tan filosas que podían obtener sangre.

Podía imaginar a su madre ahora, viéndolo incrédulamente mientras que él se quejaba de que no tenía ningún amigo. Ella negaría de forma que su largo cabello de mechones dorados se mecía en ondas tras su espalda a la vez que lo reñía para traerlo en sus sentidos: — Remus— le diría— Es tú culpa el no tener ningún amigo. La gente simplemente no se va y hace amigo de cualquiera sin motivo. Debes convencerlos de que vales la pena. Convéncelos de que debajo del lobo todavía descansa un niño que vive debido a la magia de las madres y sombras de luna, que debajo del lobo se esconde alguien inteligente, valiente y travieso.

Y podía imaginarse respondiéndole: — Ese niño murió la noche en que tú lo hiciste. Se fue contigo, aferrado a tu espíritu así que él, como tú, fue arrastrado a otra parte. El monstruo ocupó su lugar.

Pero incluso entonces, la Serena imaginaria no dio su brazo a torcer: — Lo prometiste, Remus. Me hiciste una promesa mientras moría que no permitirías que el lobo te cambiase. Y pelearás por esa promesa hasta que ya no te queden motivos para seguir manteniéndola.

Y eso más que nada lo había llevado a resolver que pelearía hasta que ya no pudiera más. Escondería el monstruo que llevaba, y tal vez alguien, un día, amaría esa mentira y lo amaría por ser la persona que aspiraba.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Resultó que el profesor Anders no era tan fácil de espantar como Remus esperaba. En el desayuno el día posterior al incidente de Pociones, mientras que trataba de ignorar la mirada de sus compañeros de cuarto, una enorme lechuza con manchas cafés y alas grises aterrizó sobre su plato e inmediatamente se engulló sus salchichas.

Remus bufó. Él odiaba tener que cambiar toda la comida de los platos fabricados con plata a los que no la tenían para que tuviera que hacerlo dos veces por una comida. _Y_ ya no quedaba ninguna salchicha. Se estiró y le quitó la carta del pie derecho del ave, conociendo de antemano de quien era dado que la reconocía del verano anterior.

_Querido Remus,_

_Si pensabas que tu carta me mantendría alejado, estás terriblemente equivocado. Claramente el abuso que sufres bajo el cuidado de tu padre es peor de lo que imaginaba. Él ha retorcido tu mente y emociones en formas que son imperdonables._

_Por favor entiende que solo deseo ayudarte. Siento que es mi responsabilidad, siendo el único adulto que sabe del problema, el auxiliarte para pelar contra él._

_Remus, te enseñé todo un año, y no vi señales del malvado animal que crees que eres. Sé quién eres, y entiendo que no le has permitido cambiarte. Veo un niño tierno, callado, inteligente pero furiosamente independiente que ha sufrido las alteraciones propias que su maldición ha añadido a su personalidad antes que permitirle cambiarla, y es debido a su salud que me veré obligado a molestarte incluso si lo quieres o no._

_Tuyo con determinación,_

_Neil Anders._

Remus sentía sus manos temblar mientras leía la carta. Se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como pudo, pero no podía contener el temblor. Estaba totalmente dividido. Se sentía molesto, herido y amargado. Y aun así una parte de la carta le impedía desechar el resto "_Sé quién eres, y entiendo que no le has permitido cambiarte_".

Era demasiado cercano a una casa y amenazaba con derrotar todas sus defensas como si fueran de mantequilla. Cuando leyó esa línea, apareció en su cabeza con la voz de su mamá.

— ¡Demonios!

Rompió la carta en frustración, se levantó, ya sin hambre. Se dirigía a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando sintió un peso extra aterrizar en su hombro. Se giró para observar a la lechuza de Anders.

— No hay respuesta. No tengo nada que decirle a ese hombre.

Parecía que veía dentro de él con sus ojos amarillos y ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en moverse.

— ¡Vete! — Remus le dio un manotazo para que se bajara de su hombro, pero solo voló brevemente antes de aterrizar en el siguiente, enterrando cruelmente sus garras. El mensaje estaba claro: _No me iré sin una respuesta_.

Remus resolvió ignorarla. Estaba seguro de que no podría seguirlo todo el tiempo. Se encaminó a su lección de Encantamientos, y se alegró cuando la lechuza abandonó su hombro apenas entró al salón. Eso había sido bastante rápido.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se equivocaba. Tan pronto como abandonó el salón, la gigante lechuza volvió a posarse en su hombro delicadamente y le picoteó la oreja en reprimenda cuando él dejó salir un molesto gruñido esperando asustarla. Lo siguió a Pociones y a Transformaciones también, siempre a su lado, robando su comida durante el almuerzo antes de volver a seguirlo a sus lecciones.

Sabía que se estaba ganando miradas y susurros de especulación, incluso la profesora McGonagall lo veía con preocupación, pues era conocido que las lechuzas se permitían en todas partes menos en clases.

Eventualmente, las clases finalizaron y Remus se fue a la biblioteca, tratando de no desesperarse al sentir la lechuza posarse en su cabeza y usar su cabello para agarrarse. Se encaminó a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y encontró un libro llenó de cosas sobre lechuzas.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo apoyando la espalda en las estanterías y el libro apoyado en sus rodillas. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo para posarse en una estantería y mirarlo fijamente.

Se encontraba tan absorto en su lectura, que nunca notó cuando alguien se acercó hasta que le preguntaron: — ¿Está es tu lechuza?

Remus se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Black, Potter y Pettigrew parados muy cerca de él, mirando a la lechuza de Anders quien había decidido bajar para tratar de comerse el cabello de Remus mientras leía.

— No— Les respondió cautelosamente, dejando su mano en la página que llevaba para no perderla— No lo es.

— ¿Por qué te está siguiendo alrededor de todo el castillo entonces? — Preguntó Pettigrew con interés.

Remus dudó: — Alguien desea que yo le conteste una carta que no quiero. Así que le han ordenado a su lechuza el seguirme a todas partes.

— Oh.

Los chicos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Potter se aclaró la garganta para decir: — Podrías aturdirla. O lanzarle un _Confundus _para que ya no recuerde que debe seguirte.

Remus suspiró y movió su cabeza para observar a la lechuza quien ululó mientras él se pasaba una mano por el cabello: — No es su culpa. Y preferiría no herirla. Estoy esperando que se rinda y simplemente se vaya. O que pueda hallar un conjuro que la haga irse sin necesidad de lastimarla.

Otro silencio, entonces Black tomó un fuerte respiro y cuadró sus hombros: — Queremos darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por lo del otro día en Pociones. Podríamos haber estado en un grave problema.

Remus sintió algo dulce y caliente recorrer su pecho y se las arregló para que una sonrisa estúpida llegará a sus labios: — Con mucho gusto.

— ¿Eres siempre tan formal? — Preguntó Potter con curiosidad.

_¿Formal?_ Remus estaba fuera de guardia. Nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera formal. Tal vez fuera su exceso de formalidad lo que le impedía tener amigos.

Black pareció notar su reacción, porque inmediatamente se acercó para dejarse caer al suelo justo al frente de Remus. Remus evidenció que Black nunca parecía sentarse o levantarse. Él se tumbaba. Remus apostaría que si hubiese una habitación sin paredes y suelo, él encontraría la manera de tumbarse en el aire.

— Ignora a James— Le dijo Black, dándole un gesto rudo a Potter— A él no le han enseñado modales. Por eso no puede reconocerlos cuando los ve.

Remus sintió una cuchillada de nervios. Lo que menos quería era ser el responsable de una discusión entre el grupo de amigos, pero cuando se volteó a mirarlo, Potter no se veía molesto ni por el gesto o las palabras de Sirius. Solo sonreía y también se tiró al suelo. A diferencia de Black, él era todo codo, rodillas y ángulos, y parecía que colapsaba como un costal roto en lugar de parecer un perezoso, elegante y aristócrata como Black. Pettigrew los siguió de último, mirando el suelo y ojeando a todos incierto.

— Er...okay— Remus contestó al último comentario de Black.

— Y también quería decirte que siento mucho lo del otro día— Black continuó, un tanto avergonzado— En la enfermería. Sé que no debí acosarte de esa manera.

Remus se quedó quieto un momento, la imagen de la discusión en la enfermería viniendo vívidamente a su cabeza. No podía pensar el por qué Black le pedía perdón. Sabía que él lo había asustado.

— Está bien— Murmuró— Yo lamento la forma en que me comporté.

La lechuza gritó, haciendo que todos saltaran, antes de aterrizar en la rodilla de Remus: — Shoo— Remus le amonestó, tratando de quitársela. Le dio la espalda a Remus y enfrentó al círculo de muchachos frente a él.

— Entonces ¿Eres realmente tan poderoso? — Black demandó, inclinándose, sus ojos grises brillando— Le toma mucho esfuerzo a un chico de quinto año el realizar un conjuro para hacer explotar un caldero a esa distancia.

Remus se sonrojó: — No. Había dejado caer unas salamandras al caldero de Bulstrode antes de hacer mi entrada a la oficina. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue un hechizo de reacción rápida y esos funcionan muy bien cuando hay hojas de margarita para hacer ¡Boom! — No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa mientras recordaba a Bulstrode manchado al igual que otros alumnos a quienes les salían pelos de áreas poco habituales.

Para su sorpresa, incluso esa pequeña sonrisa causó que un montón de sonrisas tan grandes como las de las calabazas se pusieran en los rostros de los tres chicos delante de él.

— Fue jodidamente brillante— Lo complementó Black, moviendo su cabeza en admiración— ¿Cómo pensaste en esa idea con tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo sabías que todo lo que nos contaste, llevaría a ello?

Remus le dedicó una mirada extraña: — Nuestro libro de pociones dice en el capítulo cinco que nunca debes mezclar salamandras con hojas de margarita si debes utilizar un hechizo sobre ella. Si lo haces explota.

— ¿Te has leído todo nuestro libro de pociones incluso cuando solo llevamos dos semanas? — Potter estaba sorprendido— Te hace falta salir, amigo.

Remus sintió su rostro ponerse caliente y miró de nuevo al libro en su regazo. La verdad no podía entender que sucedía allí. ¿Estaban tratando de ser sus amigos? ¿O era está una nueva broma para hacerlo sentir mal?

— Hey— La voz de Black era extrañamente gentil a la vez que golpeaba la rodilla de Remus para llamar su atención— Eso fue una broma, Lupin. No trata de ser cruel. Todos estamos realmente agradecidos de que te hayas leído el libro de pociones, de lo contrario estaríamos jodidos.

Remus sintió sus hombros des tensarse y pudo darles una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, no pretendía ser cruel— Le dijo Potter suavemente. Se inclinó un tanto, expresión amable— De verdad.

— ¿Así que eres un genio en pociones entonces? — Agregó Peter.

Remus sintió que su sonrisa se agrandaba tras ese comentario: — Ojalá lo fuera. Me sé toda la teoría, pero nunca resulta como quiero cuando se trata de práctica.

Black sonrió: — Yo y James somos buenos, pero Peter es un asco. La única vez que una poción le sale bien era cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerla mal.

— James y yo— Corrigió Remus, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

James lo miró con desconcierto: — ¿Tú y yo qué?

Remus sintió otra ola de vergüenza. Empezaba a creer que debería permitirle a su sangre vivir en su rostro para ahorrarse el problema de mandarla ahí frecuentemente: — Se dice correctamente "James y yo" no "Yo y James".

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo con detenimiento, antes de explotar en carcajadas.

— Brillante, profesor Lupin— Alabó Sirius— No podemos tener personas que lastimen el idioma de aquella forma, ¿O sí?

— Por supuesto que no— Contestó Remus, una sonrisa lentamente formándose— Si lo hiciéramos nos vetarían de todos los círculos de literatura importantes.

— Y ahí se iría mi ambición más grande— Sirius agregó luciendo serio.

— Así que ¿Puedes adivinar que poción estamos haciendo? — Preguntó James curiosamente— Dijiste que sabías de teoría.

Remus se estrujó el cerebro pensando, acariciando las plumas de la lechuza en su rodilla de manera inconsciente: — Yo diría que es una poción de transfiguración, juzgando por el uso de los cascarones de huevos de Fwopper. Pero las alas de Billywig no se usan en muchas pociones salvo en la de animagia para determinar tu animal interno. No estoy seguro. ¿Es una poción para transfiguración humana?

Los otros lo observaron con la boca abierta.

— Tú en verdad eres un genio, amigo— Admiró Pettigrew.

— No, yo leo. Y mi mamá era pocionista antes de...— Se detuvo, de repente asustado por la información que casi revela. Sintió todo el color abandonándolo como si alguien le hubiese puesto un enchufe al final de la cabeza. No podía dejarles saber que estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — Preguntó Black suavemente.

Remus recurrió a su común excusa mensual: — Ell-ella tuvo que parar cuando se enfermó.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que Potter dijera: — Lo siento mucho. Lamentó que ella haya tenido que parar.

Remus sintió como el alivio y un sentimiento de culpa lo llenaban: — Muchas gracias Potter— Logró decirle.

— James.

— ¿Qué?

— Dime James. Los amigos nos llamamos por nuestro primer nombre.

Era como si alguien le hubiese atado un cordón en el corazón y lo estuvieran jalando: — ¿Enserio?

— Bueno, claro— Black- no, Sirius le respondió como si ello fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Necesitamos de alguien que haga el planeamiento sensible de todas nuestras operaciones. ¿Qué te parece unirte a los bromistas de Gryffindor?

— Me encantaría— Respondió tímidamente.

— Genial— Agregó Sirius y Remus no podía entender por qué se veía tan feliz. Sirius ya tenía amigos y Remus no era de escribir a casa.

— Déjanos mostrarte lo que ya llevamos— James agarró a Remus del brazo y lo levantó de forma que el libro cayó al suelo junto con la molesta lechuza.

— Estoy buscando el hechizo para deshacerme de la lechuza— Protestó Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros: — Solo mándale una nota a la persona que diga "Púdrete" y terminemos con esto.

Remus les dejó que lo sacaran de la biblioteca sin mostrar mucha protesta.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus se recostó en su cama esa noche y le fue imposible dormir mientras estaba lleno de aquel estado de asfixiante alegría. Oía a sus compañeros durmiendo. Los ronquidos suaves de James, los gruñidos ocasionales de Peter, los suspiros de Sirius, que eran semejantes a como si estuviese exasperado por el hecho de que tuviera que gastar tiempo durmiendo en lugar de planeando más bromas legendarias.

Sus olores llenaban el cuarto, y de repente se dio cuenta de que antes de que fuesen amigos, estas esencias mezcladas le traían un sentimiento de comodidad y paz que no hallaba en otra parte. Él los relacionaba con cosas como la seguridad y relajación, lejos de aquellos olores metálicos, salvajes y la esencia de sangre y orina que habitaba en su cuarto de casa no importaba cuantas veces lo limpiará después de cada transformación. No olía a miedo y dolor, y antes de venir a Hogwarts eso era todo lo que conocía. Y ahora tenían una dimensión extra, olían a amigos.

Remus sonrió y cerró sus ojos, pero luego los abrió con sorpresa cuando algo pesado y con garras aterrizó sobre su estómago. No pudo evitar el grito de dolor seguido de un gruñido al darse cuenta de que era la lechuza.

— ¿Lu-Remus? — James, siempre con el sueño más ligero que los otros dos, se sentó en su cama para mirarlo— ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí— Contestó Remus, sonrojándose al oír el tono de preocupación en la voz de James y agradecido de que el otro no pudiese notarlo— Eso solo la lechuza. Creo que voy a tener que ir y escribir una carta para lograr que se vaya.

— Pensé que era un perro o algo. Escuché un gruñido.

Remus sintió su corazón agitarse y peleó para mantener su voz tranquila: — ¿Cómo podría entrar aquí un perro, J-James?

James dejo salir una risita: — Buen punto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Remus dudó. Quería aceptar la oferta de alguien que ansiaba ser su amigo. Pero la idea de la carta de Anders lo hacía dudar, especialmente si Sirius le había contado a James sus propias suposiciones.

— Estaré bien. Solo es un familiar— Odiaba mentir, pero su maldición lo había vuelto muy bueno en ello— Puedes volver a dormir.

— ¿Seguro?

Remus no podía creer que este era el niño que había sido cruel con él durante gran parte de primer año. Qué maravilla lo que James podía cambiar.

— Sí.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y buscó un pergamino y tinta en su baúl. Luego bajo por las escaleras. Tomó asiento frente a un fuego falleciendo, viendo al pergamino en blanco por un largo tiempo antes de que se le ocurriera que decir. No era lo suficientemente rudo para simplemente escribir "Púdrete" como Sirius había sugerido, pero tampoco quería animar a Anders.

Eventualmente, dio un bufido de impaciencia y solo comenzó a escribir. No tenía que ser bueno.

_Profesor Anders,_

_Le he pedido que deje de preguntarme sobre esto y usted no me escuchó. Por favor, por favor déjeme en paz y no mandé a su lechuza a seguirme por toda la escuela. Estoy muy feliz con mi vida. Ahora soy amigo de James, Sirius y Peter y no necesitó nada de usted._

_Por favor déjeme tranquilo._

_Remus Lupin._

_PD: Su lechuza se ha comido todas las salchichas de mi desayuno hasta que ya no quedó ninguna para mí. Y luego se comió mi almuerzo y tuve que pedir más y yo detestó eso porque los platos en que los sirven son de plata. Debería alimentarla más dado que parece hambrienta._

Suspiró. Eso tendría que bastar. La ató a la pierna de la lechuza, la llevó a la ventana y la dejo salir para después volver a su cama.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó James con la voz llena de sueño mientras que él se metía en las cobijas.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué has escrito en tu carta?

— Le escribí sobre salchichas.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego un: — Bien por ti, Remus. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

— Sí, James.

Y solo porque James preguntó esa cosa tan simple, su respuesta fue verdadera.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tener amigos era la experiencia más extraña y surreal. Sus compañeros de cuarto parecían haberlo incluido en su pandilla sin ningún tipo de problema. En lugar de hacer mofa a todas sus actitudes y costumbres extrañas como lo hacían el año pasado, ahora parecían bizarramente protectores. Le gritaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a llamarlo "Lunático" y hechizaron a un chico de Slytherin de sexto año que lo había pateado un día en la biblioteca mientras estaba sentado en el suelo entre los estantes de Transfiguración.

Incluso Peter, que al inicio era muy reservado con él, había saboteado secretamente el proyecto de Herbología de un Ravenclaw después de oírlo burlarse de Remus cuando este le hablaba a su Venícula tentacular y lo escuchó preguntando en voz alta si pasaba las vacaciones en el "Ala de enfermos mentales" de San Mungo.

En las mañanas, Remus se levantaba muy temprano para tomar una ducha de forma que sus nuevos amigos no vieran sus cicatrices. Tenía pesadilla sobre ellos viéndolas y dándose cuenta de lo que era. Sabía lo que pasaría entonces, ellos no tendrían más remedio que entregarlo al Ministerio.

Afortunadamente, los otros parecían haberse dado cuenta de su aversión a ser visto sin ropa por alguien más. Unos días después de que enviará la carta para Anders, se durmió más de lo previsto por primera vez en su vida. Lo primero de lo que estuvo seguro fue de alguien que gentilmente le sacudía el hombro. Se despertó sobresaltado para ver a Sirius parado frente a él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada. Te has quedado dormido.

Se levantó de un salto y vio a los demás estirándose y caminando alrededor con sus brazos adormecidos cargando sus toallas y cosas para el baño. ¿Cómo iba a evitar el tener que bañarse con los demás?

— Ve tú primero, amigo— Le dijo James, bostezando tanto que parecía a punto de romper su quijada— Nosotros vamos después— Continuó como si la paranoia de Remus fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Remus se quedó viéndolos con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza que lo recorría: — Pero llegaran tarde.

Sirius sonrió y le golpeó la nariz juguetonamente: — ¿Cuándo eso nos ha molestado?

— Gra-gracias— Remus salió de la cama y agarró su toalla y ropa antes de ir al baño para tomar la ducha más rápida de su vida.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno, todos los pensamientos felices de Remus fueron drenados al ver una lechuza gigante que volaba hacía él. James fue el primero de sus amigos en notarlo. Sirius y Peter se estaban quedando dormidos como de costumbre.

— Oye, ¿Qué esa no es la misma lechuza? — Preguntó cuándo aterrizó sobre el plato de Remus.

— Eso parece— Suspiró.

— Y después de todo el trabajo que te tomó el escribir a tu familiar una amenazante carta sobre salchichas.

— ¿Carta sobre salchichas? — Preguntó Sirius, despertándose.

James asintió gravemente mientras Remus sacaba la carta de la pata de la lechuza para leerla.

_Querido Remus,_

_Me alegra saber que has hecho algunos amigos. Ellos son bueno chicos, si algo un tanto salvajes, aunque debes tener cuidado para mantener tu secreto oculto de ellos. James y Sirius son especialmente brillantes y no tendrán problema alguno en resolverlo si les dejas algunas pistas._

_Puedo ver que estás determinado a no recibir ayuda de mi parte. ¿Podría pedirte entonces que solo me escribirías? Pienso que es importante que tengas a un adulto para que te de consejos, ayuda o cualquier cosa. O si necesitaras más poción curativa por la que no te sientas cómodo para pedir a Madame Pomfrey._

_Lamento mucho el que Brutus se comiera tus salchichas. Te aseguró que lo alimentamos muy bien y solo es goloso. También creo que se debe a que le agradas. Se veía mucho más emocionado por entregar esta carta solo para poder volver a verte. Sé que Dumbledore pidió que los platos y cubiertos fueran de hierro, pero infortunadamente, las bandejas para servir la comida deben seguir siendo de plata. Algo que ver con magia de elfos domésticos y para mantener la comida en buen estado y caliente, creo._

_Cuéntame sobre tu nuevo profesor de DCAO. He oído que Dumbledore ha contratado al viejo loco de Tecracken. Es un genio en defensa, pero tiene un horrible sentido del humor. Puedo imaginar que Sirius y James terminarán como él cuando sean viejos._

_He vuelto a trabajar en la oficina de Aurores, y mi esposa Angela (Nos casamos este verano) trabaja con el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Así que si algo sale mal tenemos a alguien de adentro para ayudarte._

_Por favor escríbeme de regreso. Me preocupa la falta de apoyo parental que tienes, Remus, y quiero asegurarme de que estés bien._

_Con mayor determinación que antes,_

_Neil Anders._

Remus miró la carta. Enserio no sabía que pensar sobre el hombre. Podía entender que Anders se preocupaba por su salud por alguna razón, aunque no lograba entender cuál. Se sentía demasiado dudoso para escribirle de regreso, pero había millones por la cuales debería ahora. Podría obtener poción para las quemaduras sin tener que volver a pasar por la situación del verano pasado. Y si la esposa de Anders en verdad estaba dispuesta a sacarlo del Ministerio o una celda para hombres lobo, ella era definitivamente una persona que valía la pena conocer. Había escuchado historias terribles sobre lo que les sucedía a los lobos que eran confinados en celdas.

E incluso cuando era difícil de admitir, era _lindo_ tener a un adulto con el que poder hablar y que sabía todo sin ser un profesor. Mientras que evitaran el asunto de su padre, Anders podría darle ayuda y consejo con otras cosas.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su brazo: — ¿Todo bien, Remus? — Sirius indagó con un tono amable que Remus nunca le había visto usar.

— Sí, todo está genial. Solo debo ir a la biblioteca para responder esto antes de que empiecen las clases.

— ¿Qué no le querías escribir a esta persona?

Remus se sonrojó: — Bueno, no quería, pero he cambiado de opinión.

Era consciente de que los tres lo estudiaban consternados.

— En serio, está bien.

Asintieron y Remus se levantó y salió camino a la biblioteca. Brutus se veía algo molesto de tener que irse tan rápido.

_Querido profesor Anders,_

_Le escribiré solo si promete no mencionar esa otra cosa de nuevo. Estaré muy agradecido con más poción para quemaduras y le dejaré el dinero aquí. Hay mucha plata alrededor y se me ha acabado._

_Yo tampoco quiero que mis amigos se enteren de mi secreto, incluso si su esposa puede venir a rescatarme de salir algo mal._

_El profesor Tecracken es bastante particular. Se rié de las cosas más extrañas. James y Sirius enserio lo aman, pero creo que Peter le tiene algo de miedo. Sirius dice que yo no puedo juzgarlo dado que soy un poco extraño igualmente, pero lo dijo como broma, no de manera cruel. Ya no es malo conmigo, ni él ni los demás. A ellos no les importa que yo no sea como los demás. Algunas veces no me doy cuenta de si lo que hago es normal, pero a ellos no les interesa. Ellos hechizaron a un chico de Slytherin el otro día porque me pateó cuando estaba sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca. Fue un hechizo de piernas temblorosas y les salió muy bien. Habrías estado orgulloso, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos lo enseñaste el año pasado?_

_Brutus está triste debido a que estoy escribiendo demasiado rápido. Creo que deseaba quedarse conmigo como la vez pasada. Volvió a comerse todas mis salchichas, pero Sirius me dio algunas de las de él. Los otros también lo hubiesen hecho, pero Peter ya se las había comido todas._

_Remus_

_PD: ¿Le gustan las bromas, profesor? Recuerdo haberlo visto reír esa vez en que James y Sirius hechizaron la serpiente del escudo de Slytherin para que cantará "Los de Slytherin tienen cabello aburrido" cada vez que comían un papá rostizada y que le tomó al profesor Flitwick años el adivinar qué había sucedido porque no entendían que sucedía y los de Slytherin seguían comiendo papas rostizadas. Puedes decir que James y Sirius fueron los de la idea de ese insulto. No escucharon a Peter cuando les dijó que no era insultante._


	17. 17 Una vocación merodeadora

**Una vocación Merodeadora**

_"Desde tus ojos soy solo yo,_

_Bellamente desfigurado._

_Este otro lado que no puedes ver,_

_Solo rezando que nunca lo recuerdes._

_Hay sangre en mis manos_

_Como la sangre dentro de ti,_

_Algunas cosas no pueden tratarse así que._

_No me hagas,_

_No me hagas ser como soy alrededor de ti."_

_"Blood on my hands" por "The Used"_

**Nota de autor: **La poción multijugos no surtió efecto así que sigo sin ser dueña de este fic. La historia pertenece a Moonsing mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter a la reina J.K.

**SIRIUS:**

No fue tan difícil como Sirius pensaba el convencer a James de hacerse amigo de Remus Lupin. Sirius sabía que la mayor parte de eso venía de la culpa. James había sido el más cruel de todos contra el pequeño chico, y sabía que no merecía ayuda cuando su plan casi falla en la clase de Pociones.

Peter fue quien más tiempo tardó en caer. Tras oír el incidente que había tenido lugar en el corredor y el relato sobre sombras de luna, estaba muy reacio a relacionarse con Remus. En parte era debido a miedo, ellos todavía no lograban entender como alguien tan pequeño y escuálido como Remus había derrotado a cuatro Slytherins, pero también venía con el hecho de que Remus era demasiado raro. La ambición más grande de Peter era encajar y ser popular, y Sirius sabía que temía que con Remus en el grupo, el resto de la escuela los excluyera.

A Sirius francamente no le importaba lo que la gente pensará. Por alguna razón que no entendía, Remus llamaba en él un extraño instinto de protección que nunca se iba. Y no era el único que parecía afectado. Solo tomó unos días en compañía de Remus, y los otros dos empezaron a mostrar signos de ello también. Un día en particular se lo demostró. Habían salido en búsqueda de Remus a la biblioteca y se lo encontraron leyendo sentado en el suelo entre los estantes de Transfiguraciones (Nunca usaba las mesas y Sirius terminó aceptando eso como otra de sus particularidades). Madame Pince, usualmente demasiado estricta en lo que se refería a comportamiento en la biblioteca, parecía feliz de mirar a Remus como si ya lo hubiese aceptado como parte de sus muebles.

Los tres estaban planeando sorprender a Remus desde atrás (Algo que venían deseando hacer desde hacía años. Remus parecía poseer un sexto sentido que lo hacía inmune a ser sorprendido y ellos aspiraban lograrlo) cuando un Slytherin de sexto año salió de entre los estantes sin mirar y casi pisa los dedos de Remus. Remus ahogó un grito y alejó su mano, y el Slytherin solo bufó hacía él para gritarle: — ¡Muévete, fenómeno!

Levantó el pie y pateó a Remus en el lado. El pequeño chico se puso de un pálido mortal y se dobló del dolor.

Sirius ni siquiera paró para pensar. Su varita salió como un rayo, pero fue la voz de James la que pronunció furiosamente el hechizo de las piernas temblorosas antes de que Sirius tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca. El Slytherin dio un gritó de asombró mientras sus piernas parecían de caucho y comenzaba a saltar alrededor de manera poco modesta.

Remus giró para observarlos a los tres, quienes tenían las varitas afuera y apuntaban al muchacho.

— Ven, Remus— Murmuró Sirius, caminando hacia él y agachándose para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

— Tu pequeño...— Comenzó el Slytherin, pero se detuvo cuando la varita de James se hundió en su cuello.

— Si fuera tú no volvería ni a _pensar _en lastimar a nuestro amigo de nuevo— James presionó el cuello del chico de nuevo, logrando que trastabillara en sus temblorosas piernas antes de que estas perdieran el control y se cayera al suelo. Sirius sonrió al ver el enojo en el rostro de James.

— Él se ve tan...no débil...sabemos que no es débil...tal vez... ¿vulnerable? — Dijo James cuando Sirius le mencionó lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Ambos estaban en el dormitorio terminando de organizar los ingredientes para la broma mientras Remus estaba en la sala común ayudando a Peter con su tarea de Transformaciones.

— Vulnerable— Sirius trató la palabra y vio lo bien que se ajustaba— Sí. Sabemos que podría haberse deshecho de ese Slytherin fácilmente con los poderes raros que tiene, pero también sabemos que no lo hubiese intentado.

— Sí, a eso me refiero. Y es tan extraño. Tiene estas pequeñas manías, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la mayoría existen.

Sirius frunció el ceño un poco: — No hay nada de malo en tener manías.

— Y no digo que lo haya, amigo— James suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Sirius para verlo a los ojos— Es como dije, me da lo mismo. Bueno— Agregó— Probablemente no lo mismo. Tú solo eres extremadamente sobre protector con él.

— No lo soy.

— Lo eres, de verdad. Y sé por qué. Son todas esa pequeñas cosas que me hacen sentir culpable por haber sido cruel con él alguna vez. Ya sabes, como cuando reserva las salchichas para dárselas a esa maldita lechuza cuando viene. O el cómo siempre se sienta en el suelo en lugar de usar una silla— James negó , moviendo las manos mientras trataba de abarcar la extraña naturaleza de Remus con diversos ejemplos— ¿No has notado como separa cuidadosamente su comida? Un guisante a la vez, como si fuera una poción realmente complicada que podría dañar en cualquier momento. ¿O cómo cuando lee y puedes verlo hacer una mueca cuando alguien usa mal el lenguaje? Y esas veces en las que encuentra divertido cosas que nadie más entiende. O las veces en las que se queda mirando al cielo como si buscará algo. Y siempre hace un sonido de jadeo y salta al otro lado cuando alguien hace amago de tocarlo y él no sabía que iban a hacerlo. E incluso cuando lo sabe, se tensiona. Y es como si no supiera la forma de actuar normal, solo lo que lee de libros, así que siempre esta...no lo sé...mirando por encima de su hombro para verificar que lo hace bien. Y entonces, si ve que ha hecho algo mal, se ve asustado como si pensará que van a castigarlo por eso.

Sirius asintió. James lo ponía más elocuente de lo que él podría: — Es su papá.

— ¿Qué?

— La persona que tiene miedo que lo castigue. Creo que es su papá.

James gimió, tirándole un poco de tinta: — Oh, amigo. No empieces de nuevo con ello.

— Tenemos que hacer _algo_. ¿Qué si tuviéramos pruebas? ¿Si en verdad es su papá?

— Yo...— James peleaba contra sí mismo— Es nuestro amigo ahora. Por supuesto que quiero ayudarlo.

— Entonces _confía_ en mí cuando digo que estoy en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Preguntó James finalmente.

— No lo sé...— Sirius se detuvo al escuchar pasos que venían desde las escaleras. Remus entró en la habitación y les sonrió a los dos antes de ir a su baúl.

— ¿Todo bien, Remus? — Sirius indagó de repente, saltando de su cama para acercarse al otro chico. Había algo extraño en la manera en la que Remus sonrió. Remus escondió su rostro a medida que Sirius se acercaba.

— Sí, por supuesto— Murmuró. Sacó su capa de viajes del baúl.

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Remus se removió incómodo, evitando la mirada de Sirius, tratando de mantener su rostro alejado: — Um...a casa. Para ver a m-mamá.

Sirius sintió algo irradiar dentro de él, y sin pensarlo alargó la mano, agarró la cara de Remus y lo forzó a mirarlo. Remus trató de alejarse de la luz, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Sirius percibió una mirada clara de su cara. Estaba pálida cual hielo y había profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su piel estaba caliente bajo el tacto de Sirius y una pequeña capa de sudor empapaba su frente.

— Estás enfermo. Quédate está vez.

— Sirius, por favor.

Remus retorció su rostro fuera del agarre de Sirius, sus ojos alejándose de su cara, pareciendo atrapados y salvajes.

— En verdad no te ves nada bien, amigo— Dijo James, acercándose tras Sirius y viendo a Remus con preocupación.

— Sáltate la visita solo esta vez— Rogó Sirius. ¿Cómo podría defenderse Remus estando tan enfermo?

— No puedo, Sirius. Por favor, debo irme _ahora_.

Sirius dejó salir un gruñido de frustración y James se acercó para agarrar a Remus del brazo. Remus saltó y se alejó, apretando la capa en sus manos mientras retrocedía a la puerta.

— Remus, por favor.

Remus sacudió la cabeza espasmódicamente. Se veía completamente derrotado y Sirius sentía que algo en su pecho se contraía y dolía: — LosientoLosiento— Murmuró Remus antes de salir tambaleándose de la habitación y bajará las escaleras.

— No podemos dejarlo ir— Dijo Sirius, volteando a ver a James suplicante.

— ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer? No somos sus guardianes. No lo podemos obligar a quedarse.

Sirius se paró frente a la ventana de la habitación para ver el exterior. El sol empezaba a ponerse y las nubes rosadas reflejaban los rayos que parecían ir en contra a sus sentimientos.

— Deberíamos ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall— Propuso Sirius, de repente viendo lo inútiles que eran para la situación— Si vamos y le decimos lo que sucede podría detener a Remus de ir a casa todo el tiempo.

— Pero Remus no querría que le dijéramos— Opinó James— Sabes que no le gustaría. Estaríamos traicionándolo.

Sirius gruñó en frustración y se alejó de la ventana, pateando su cama mientras caminaba: — Hay veces en las que debes hacer algo que alguien odiaría por su propio bien.

— Bueno...— James contraía su rostro bajo el pensamiento— Tal vez no es lo que tú crees. Tal vez sujetas el lado equivocado del palo y nada le pasa.

— ¡Tú sabes que no es así!

— ¡Bueno, tal vez no es lo que tú crees!

— ¿Qué más podría ser?

James se quedó en silencio, batalla perdida. No podía pensar en otra explicación, Sirius podía verlo en su rostro.

— Es solo que me siento muy mal— Dijo, evitando la mirada de Sirius— Fui un verdadero idiota con él y no quiero volver a ello— Pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello y le dio una pequeña mirada a Sirius antes de volver a apartarla.

— Oye, lo sé— Le dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de su amigo en la cama y apretando su hombro— Te diré qué. No iremos ahora. Esperaremos y veremos si llega bien cuando regrese está vez. Si se ve mal, entonces iremos, ¿Sí?

James dio una temblorosa media sonrisa y asintió.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los siguientes días parecieron eternos a comparación de la última vez en que Remus se fue. Está era su primera visita desde que ellos eran oficialmente amigos, y le daba a Sirius la autoridad completa para preocuparse. Él no era el único afectado. Veía la misma ansiedad en el rostro de James y la forma en que Peter miraba la silla de Remus durante clases, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Era bastante pasada la tarde en el segundo día de la ausencia de Remus, y los tres de ellos se dirigían al dormitorio después de una detención por haber encantado las túnicas de Snape en la espalda para que dijeran "Cien galeones a quien encuentre una botella de Shampoo que no huya al ver mi grasiento cabello". James iba a abrir la boca para hablar mientras entraban al dormitorio cuando Sirius notó que la capa de salida de Remus colgaba del baúl a los pies de la cama. Puso su mano en la boca de James y señaló.

Los tres se deslizaron y vieron por entre los cortinajes de la cama de Remus. El niño descansaba acurrucado en una bola en lo más alto de la cama vestido con sus pijamas largos. Las sábanas se habían caído de su espalda mientras dormía, y Sirius podía ver la línea de algo que sobresalía por entre los calientes y almidonados pijamas de Remus. Parecía estar atado alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó un tanto y levantó cuidadosamente la parte de arriba del pijama de Remus, exponiendo un poco del vendaje color crema. Oyó el grito ahogado de Peter e intercambió una mirada significativa con James quien estaba parado a su lado, Remus se removió un poco y los tres se alejaron con rapidez.

Sirius les indicó que salieran del cuarto y fueran al corredor.

— Pete, tú te quedarás aquí y te encargarás de cuidarlo si se despierta— Le susurró a su amigo gordito— James y yo iremos a ver a McGonagall.

— ¿Están seguros de que deberíamos? — Preguntó Peter, mirando la cama donde Remus descansaba— ¿No se pondrá molesto?

— No vamos a decirle que iremos a ver a McGonagall, idiota— Continuó James, rodando los ojos— Pero es probable de que ella pueda impedir que siga yendo a casa.

Peter dudó, pero terminó asintiendo: — Yo tampoco quiero que él regrese.

— Te veremos más tarde entonces.

James se escabulló para sacar la capa de invisibilidad. Ya estaban bajo el toque de queda, pero sabían que Remus les cuestionaría a donde iban si trataban de hacerlo cuando estaba despierto.

Juntos salieron por el retrato y se apuraron lo más silenciosos que pudieron para ir a los dormitorios de la profesora McGonagall. Golpearon la pesada puerta de madera en donde una placa clamaba "Profesora Minerva McGonagall- Transformaciones y directora de la casa Gryffindor". James les quitó la capa de invisibilidad y esperaron agitados en silencio hasta que se abrió la puerta y apareció la profesora McGonagall, vestida con una bata de dormir, pero su cabello y postura igual de regios como siempre.

— Señor Black, señor Potter, ¿Por qué están fuera de la cama y tocando en mi puerta a esta hora de la noche?

— Debemos hablar sobre Remus— Contestó Sirius— Sabemos de algo que creemos que a usted le interesaría.

Algo parecido a la alarma cruzó el rostro de la profesora por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Sirius parpadeó.

— Entren, caballeros.

Sirius y James ingresaron a su sala de estar seguidos por ella, sintiéndose- como los buenos busca problemas que eran- un tanto fuera de lugar en frente de una figura de autoridad. Las sillas eran sin lugar a dudas de materiales costosos y en el centro encima de una alfombra se encontraba una pequeña mesita de café. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías que mantenían cientos de libros que Sirius sabía estaban perfectamente ordenados. En la única pared libre había un gran retrato de un hombre con aspecto noble que tenía barba negra y ropajes rojos. Estaba roncando profundamente en su retrato, y la placa bajo él lo proclamaba como Godric Gryffindor.

— ¿Bien? ¿De qué va todo esto? — Indagó la profesora McGonagall, atrayendo la atención de Sirius del retrato.

— Sabemos algo sobre Remus y necesitamos de su ayuda— James giro su cabeza, empujando sus gafas hacía arriba mientras hablaba.

— ¿Bueno? — Tenía una apariencia muy similar a un halcón y tan intensa que Sirius temía estarse perdiendo de algo en su expresión.

— Nosotros creemos...que su padre...lo está lastimando— Le dijo, sintiéndose terrible de estar traicionando la confianza de Remus.

La expresión de la profesora McGonagall era completamente confusa, pero a Sirius le daba la impresión de que era debido a la cantidad de emociones que pasaban por dentro de ella. Le recordaba a Remus.

— ¿Por qué pensaría esto, señor Black?

— Bueno, ¿Usted sabe que siempre va una vez al mes para visitar a su madre enferma?

McGonagall asintió.

— Bueno— Dijo James, continuando la marcha— Cuando regresa se ve desastroso y algunas veces está realmente herido, y está noche regresó y está dormido y nosotros entramos y vimos los vendajes que tiene sobre sus pijamas.

La profesora McGonagall estuvo en silencio por uno buen tiempo, luego les dijo: — Hay factores que ustedes pueden estar ignorando. No deberían saltar a las conclusiones.

Sirius la miró. Había sido informada de que uno de sus estudiantes estaba siendo fuertemente abusado en casa ¿Y todo lo que tenía que decirles era que saltaban a las conclusiones?: — ¡Lo _lastiman_, profesora! ¿Acaso no le importa?

Ella cerró sus ojos y pinchó el borde de su nariz como si pensará en la forma indicada de decirles algo: — Hay cosas del señor Lupin que ustedes no entienden— Empezó— No puedo decírselas dado que no son mis secretos, y les pido que no lo molesten con ello. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

Sirius bufó mientras traba de entender lo que le decían y fallaba miserablemente. Por la cara de James podía entender que pasaba lo mismo.

— ¿Nos está confirmando que _sabe_ del abuso de su padre? — James le demandó después de un tiempo.

Ella hizo una mueca: — Lo que trató de decirles es que no poseen pruebas de que sea su padre y esto es una acusación que podría tener repercusiones serias.

— ¡Y nosotros lo_ sabemos_! — Exclamó James— Por eso hemos venido a hablar con usted. Pensamos que podría detenerlo de ir a su casa unos meses para ver si deja de resultar herido. Ahí estaría una prueba.

— Y yo _vi_ a su padre lastimándolo— Agregó Sirius.

Esta vez la profesora McGonagall realmente se congeló: — ¿Qué?

— En la estación el verano pasado. Lo vi con su padre. Su padre sacó algo de su bolsillo. Al principio pensé que era una moneda, pero debió ser un instrumento mágico dado que lo presionó contra el brazo de Remus, que está lleno de cicatrices, y la cara de Remus se contrajo en dolor y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sangró. Luego su padre le dijo algo y se fueron de la estación.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall estaba muy pálido, pero su expresión no cambió. Cuando habló, sin embargo, su voz era ronca: — ¿Está completamente seguro de esto, señor Black?

— Sí, señora.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró y frotó su frente: — En ese caso, creo que no hay daño alguno en que les cuente que Madame Pomfrey ya me ha informado de sus sospechas de abuso. He tratado de hablar con el señor Lupin sobre ello pero es...inútil...discutir el hecho.

Sirius hizo una mueca ante ello. Sabía muy bien como se manifestaba la falta de disposición de Remus para hablar. McGonagall les dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo vio y asintió un poco.

— Espero que entiendan que sin una prueba irrevocable del abuso nos es imposible tanto para nosotros, como para el Ministro el impedir a Remus ir a casa si su padre y él lo desean.

— Hay pruebas— Insistió Sirius— Su cuerpo está repleto de cicatrices.

— ¿Qué hay de su madre? — Agregó James— Sabemos que está enferma debido a que él va a visitarla cada mes, pero ¿No podría hacer algo si le decimos lo que sucede? ¿Ella podría saberlo?

— Señor Potter...— Ella se detuvo unos momentos, viendo sus rostros— ¿Me prometen que lo que se diga en esta habitación no saldrá?

— Por supuesto, señora— Dijeron al tiempo Sirius y James.

— Incluso las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Remus no podrían ser suficiente para probar algo. Remus tuvo un...accidente cuando era joven. El mismo accidente que hirió gravemente a su madre. Y le quedaron muchas cicatrices. Sería muy difícil el probar que todas no vienen de ello. Especialmente si Remus niega el abuso.

Sirius pensaba duramente. ¿Qué accidente tan terrible podría dejar tantas cicatrices?

— Pero algunas son nuevas— Intervino James— Las heridas, me refiero.

— Puedo asegurarle, señor Potter, que si esto se llevará a un juzgado, en el caso de que el padre de Remus _en verdad_ abuse de él, cosa que aún no podemos probar, él se encargaría de que no existiesen pruebas del abuso. Y me temó que la madre de Remus no está en condición alguna para tomar decisiones importantes de ningún tipo.

— Entonces ¡¿Qué demonios _podemos_ hacer?! — Explotó Sirius— ¡No podemos solo dejarlo!

— Lenguaje, señor Black— Le contestó la profesora McGonagall severamente— He hablado con todos los profesores del señor Lupin, tenemos los ojos abiertos. Y creo que Neil Anders, aunque ahora sea técnicamente un ex profesor ha de alguna forma establecido contacto con Remus, así como ustedes lo han hecho, y le escribe regularmente. Está al tanto de la situación y tal vez sea capaz de persuadir a Remus para que denuncié a su padre.

— ¿El profesor Anders? — Preguntó Sirius con incredulidad— ¿Es _él_ a quien Remus escribe?

— Por supuesto. Ahora, caballeros, consideró que es pasado su toque de queda y es momento de que regresen a sus habitaciones.

— Pero...

— Eso no fue una petición, señor Black.

Gruñendo, Sirius y James se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta. Mientras James la abría oyeron la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

— ¿Saben que son los únicos amigos que tiene aparte de Anders?

— Sí, señora— Respondió Sirius— Y es por ello que deseamos ayudarle.

— El señor Lupin tiene un pasado difícil. Confió en que si decide compartir...algunos aspectos con ustedes, lo van a seguir tratando con el mismo cuidado y dignidad que merece.

— Por supuesto— Respondieron juntos.

— No podría haber escogido amigos más leales.

Sirius sintió su corazón encogerse ante aquellas palabras. Él y James se fueron sin contestar.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Susurró James mientras volvían al dormitorio.

— No tengo la menor idea.

— Es solo...

— ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA, ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!

Los dos niños saltaron ante la voz gritona y giraron para ver a Peeves el poltergeist sentado cruzado de piernas en el aire.

— ¡Ooh! — Se burló— ¡Peeves ama encontrar estudiantes fuera de la cama! ¡Especialmente a los traviesos, traviesos como Black y Potter! ¡Filch estará tan molesto! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!

Sirius y James giraron y huyeron por el corredor, maldiciendo mientras James desenvolvía la capa de invisibilidad que habían olvidado ponerse al salir del despacho de McGonagall. Oyeron pisadas apresuradas detrás y giraron por una esquina. El pie de James se deslizo, por lo que se agarró del borde de un inmenso espejo para prevenir terminar en el suelo. Hubo un ruidoso crack en el espejo mientras se caía para revelar un pasaje secreto.

— ¡Adentro! — Indicó Sirius, agarrando la mano de James y empujándolo mientras el otro solo veía el pasaje asombrado. Puso el espejo para cubrirlos justo cuando los pasos se oían por la esquina. Se quedaron en silencio sepulcral unos momentos mientras los pasos continuaban su camino, seguidos por la presencia de Peeves.

Esperaron a que todo quedará en silencio antes de volver a respirar cómodamente.

— Bueno, eso estuvo cerca— Comentó James sin aliento.

— Sí. _Lumos_— Sirius examinó el polvoriento pasaje lleno de telarañas— Creo que es brillante el que siempre te tropieces con pasajes secretos cada que Filch te persigue. Deberíamos mandártelo más seguido.

— Me pregunto a dónde va— Dijo James, ignorando el comentario.

— Bueno, va en la misma que la bruja jorobada— Señaló Sirius— ¿Tal vez a Hogsmeade? — Empezaron a caminar por el viejo pasaje, levantando sus varitas luminosas sobre sus cabezas— Se ve un tanto viejo y ruinoso.

— Esto lo hace es sexto pasaje que hemos encontrado— La voz de James rebosaba emoción— Sin contar las cocinas. Deberíamos hacer un mapa de esto. Un mapa secreto que solo nosotros podamos leer.

— Huh— Dijo Sirius— No creo que seamos lo suficientemente buenos en hechizos para eso todavía.

— Yo apuesto a que Remus sabe algunos.

Sirius sonrió: — Sí, es probable, con todos los libros que se ha leído.

Fue una caminata cansina por todo el pasaje, y ya tenían pensado regresar cuando llegaron a una pared.

— Solo lleva a una pared de ladrillo— Anunció Sirius con decepción.

James mantuvo su varita frente a él y examinó la pared. Luego soltó una carcajada: — ¡Es una copia de la que hay en el callejón Diagon! — Presionó la varita en los mismos ladrillos que se necesitaban para abrir el callejón Diagon y hubo una lluvia de polvo mientras los ladrillos cambiaban hasta que se encontraron a sí mismos de cara a un callejón oscuro detrás de las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade.

— Amigo, eres un verdadero genio— Murmuró Sirius, viendo las bolsas de basura frente a ellos— Yo nunca lo hubiese notado.

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Deberíamos irnos ahora, sin embargo— Dijo Sirius con arrepentimiento— Debemos ir a ver cómo está Remus.

— Sí— Contesto James, rodando los ojos y dándole a Sirius una mirada entre sorprendida y exasperada— Venga, vámonos antes de que explotes de preocupación.

Se movieron de la entrada y volvieron por el pasaje para volver a entrar a Hogwarts.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Unos días después de la charla con la profesora McGonagall, un artículo salió en el diario El Profeta sobre un ataque en la pequeña ciudad de Devon por los seguidores del mago tenebroso en ascenso, Lord Voldemort. Las cosas terribles que se le habían hecho a tanto magos como muggles que vivían en el lugar fueron un shock para la comunidad mágica entera y restricciones aún más severas fueron puestas en Hogwarts para que fuera difícil el escaparse.

Sirius, James y Peter no podían pensar en nada para lidiar con el abuso que sufría Remus, especialmente desde que las manos de la profesora McGonagall parecían atadas. Se mantuvieron en silencio cuando Remus preguntó la razón de su excursión nocturna, y sintieron alivio cuando se recuperó pronto de sus heridas. Mataba a Sirius el que solo pudieran esperar angustiados por el siguiente mes cuando saldría silenciosamente de su dormitorio otra vez con su capa de salida luciendo pálido y enfermo.

Cuando nada más fue escuchado sobre Voldemort o sus seguidores por los siguientes meses, las restricciones gradualmente disminuyeron.

Los bromistas de Gryffindor eran ágiles para escurrirse después de las clases para comenzar a cocinar su poción en una alcoba secreta detrás de la estatua de un goblin en el tercer piso. Era un lugar donde nadie los molestaría, lo cual era necesario dado que si hacían algo mal en la receta de la poción podría volverse "volátil". Una vez Remus les explicó a los otros que significaba "volátil", tanto él como Peter fueron vetados para acercarse al caldero mientras Sirius y James trabajaban.

— No se ofendan, chicos, pero ustedes harían volar un caldero de solo mirarlo. Especialmente Peter— James les dijo en lo que obviamente era un tono amigable. Midió la cantidad exacta de ojos de escarabajos y los puso en la poción.

— Pero esto es aburrido— Se quejó Peter— Remus y yo también queremos divertirnos, y verlos a ustedes dos preparar una poción ilegal sin nosotros no cuenta.

— Bueno, ya que los prefectos no cuelgan sobre nosotros como buitres— Empezó Sirius— Podríamos tratar el nuevo pasaje que descubrimos e ir a Hogsmeade. Debo comprar más bombas fétidas de cualquier manera.

— No lo sé— Respondió Remus— ¿Qué hay de este tipo Lord Voldemort? Se supone que es muy peligroso.

Sirius levantó la mirada desde su tabla para picar a donde Remus y Peter se sentaban en lo más recóndito de la alcoba. La cara de Peter se iluminó ante la idea de ir a Hogsmeade, pero la de Remus estaba manchada con preocupación.

— No dejaremos que nada te suceda, Rem— Sintió una ola de afección salir de su pecho mientras veía aquellos ojos ambarinos salir del pesado libro de Transformaciones que leía.

— Y lo sé, pero...

— Venga, Remus— Intervino Peter— Será divertido.

— James, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer esto hasta que Voldemort sea capturado? — Apeló Remus.

James parecía estar pelando consigo mismo, pensó Sirius sospechando de su complejo de culpabilidad y aquella vena rebelde que lo obligaba a estar en desacuerdo con Remus a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho más que por una verdadera preocupación con la amenaza inminente de Lord Voldemort. Eventualmente dijo: — ¿Qué si mejor prometemos no ir a un lugar riesgoso? Solo a Zonko y posiblemente a Honeydukes para luego volver.

Remus se encogió de hombros, su mirada baja: — Está bien. Si todos ustedes quieren hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? — Le preguntó Sirius, alejándose del caldero para arrodillarse frente a Remus.

— Yo solo...— Remus evitó la mirada de Sirius— Algunas cosas...personas...son demasiado poderosas y tú piensas que puedes enfrentárteles cuando en realidad no es así. Tomas un riesgo estúpido c-como salir de noche o-o-o bajo un pasaje secreto e ilegal y algo terrible sucede y deseas fervientemente el nunca haberlo hecho, ¿Sabes?

Hubo un silencio entre ellos por unos segundos y Sirius _supo_ que James también recordaba el incidente del que les comentó McGonagall, ese que dejó las cicatrices a Remus. También sabía que este pequeño vistazo a la infancia sombría de Remus era lo que podía esconder las luces de muchos secretos del niño.

— Remus...— Se detuvo, seguro de lo que iba a decir pero sin saber cómo iniciar— Si vas por toda tu vida _nunca_ tomando riesgos entonces jamás harás algo. ¿No ves eso? No puedes vivir tu vida evitando todo lo que signifique un peligro solo por el hecho de que _podría_ terminar mal. ¿Dónde está la diversión en ello?

Remus no dijo nada. Tampoco levanto la cabeza. Su cabello arenoso había caído hacía delante de manera que Sirius no veía su rostro.

— ¿Remus? — Sirius se inclinó y le quitó unos mechones de cabello a Remus para que pudiera ver su rostro— No iremos si tú no quieres.

Ojos dudosos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Sirius y Remus suspiró, su media sonrisa partiendo desde las comisuras de sus labios mientras veía a Sirius con una expresión enternecedora: — ¿Por qué tan serio, Sirius?

James y Peter gruñeron y la sonrisa de Remus siguió creciendo: — Olvídenlo. Iremos. Ustedes están en lo cierto, es horrible el nunca tener nada divertido que hacer. Mi merodeador interno moriría de aburrimiento.

— ¿Tú qué? — Le preguntó Peter.

— Mi merodeador interno. Se interpone a mi sentido común y me ayuda a hacer cosas malas.

Los otros tres rieron: — ¿Tú? ¿Hacer cosas malas? — James parecía incrédulo.

— Solo tú serías capaz de ponerle nombre— Le dijo Sirius, acercando sus manos para revolverle el cabello hasta que Remus se las quitó de encima.

— Yo también tengo uno— Anunció Peter.

— Sirius no— Les explicó James con una sonrisa— Él tiene un Merodeador externo y un Sentido Común interno que siempre trata desesperadamente de salir a flote.

— Suena más a una descripción para ustedes dos— Comentó Remus juguetonamente.

— Bien, ¿Y entonces? — Les dijo Sirius — Ser un Merodeador es divertido más que ser una persona normal.

— Más divertido— Le corrigió Remus.

— ¡Exacto! — Sirius gesticuló ampliamente— Somos Los Merodeadores y es nuestro deber el causar tanta locura y problemas en esta escuela como sea posible. Es prácticamente un llamado.

— Una vocación— Agregó Remus, su sonrisa en el máximo esplendor.

— ¿Una qué? — Indagó Peter.

— Vocación.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— Sí — Dijo James eventualmente— Es como una de esas galletas.

— ¡Sí! — Apoyó Sirius enfáticamente.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Peter.

— ¡Sí! — Volvió a decir James.

Hubo otra pequeña pausa.

— Ustedes no saben lo que es una vocación ¿Cierto? — Les preguntó Remus rodeando los ojos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Planearon su viaje a Hogsmeade para el último día de Noviembre. La poción estaba lista y necesitaba calentarse por dos semanas antes de que pudieran usarla, así que tenían tiempo libre para poder gastar. Emprendieron el camino por el túnel en la tarde de un Domingo.

Emergieron por el corredor detrás de Las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron a Zonko. Era un fin de semana tranquilo en Hogsmeade y ellos eran los únicos en la tienda mientras que caminaban alrededor de los estantes en un estado de maravilla.

— Mucho que comprar y muy poco dinero con el cual hacerlo— Se quejó Sirius, viendo largamente desde un proyectil de moco volador hasta una botella de hongos del pie brotantes.

— Ya sé a lo que te refieres— Concordó James, sus brazos cargados de cosas.

— Yo ya he gastado todo mi dinero— Informó Peter— No obtengo tanto como ustedes chicos.

— ¿Has gastado también el tuyo? — Le preguntó Sirius a Remus, viendo que sus brazos estaban vacíos.

— A mí no me dan nada— Remus puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de lucir como si no le importará.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo: — ¿No recibes nada?

— Bueno, dos veces al año sacó galeones de una cuenta que mi...un familiar me ha dejado. Pero usualmente lo gastó en pergaminos y tinta para la escuela.

— Pero ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

— Nosotros n-no tenemos mucho dinero— Era obvio que lo que más deseaba era no haber dicho nada.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? — Demandó Sirius.

— ¿Para qué? ¿De forma que ustedes p-p-pudieran darme algo del suyo? No soy un caso de caridad.

— No sería caridad, Remus. Es amistad. Es lo que los amigos hacen.

Remus se veía dudoso por unos momentos, como siempre que sacaban a relucir el concepto de "Lo que hacen los amigos" en una conversación, luego negó: — De todas formas no quiero dinero.

— Basura. Amas el chocolate. Y apuesto a que matarías por algo de Honeydukes— Señaló James— Te compraremos un poco. Te lo debemos por haberte obligado a venir.

— No me obligaron a venir, lo hice por mi cuen...

Remus se detuvo cuando una serie de sonidos fuertes llegaron de afuera. Los cuatro se acercaron a una puerta y se asomaron para ver. Parados en la mitad de la calle principal de Hogsmeade había un grupo de doce figuras en ropa negra. Sirius sintió su corazón hundirse en miedo cuando uno de ellos giró y pudo ver que llevaban máscaras plateadas de esqueleto.

— ¡Merlín! — James se alejó, su cara pálida de miedo— Saben que son, ¿Cierto?

Hubo un gritó roto y dos mujeres fueron sacadas mediante un encantamiento de Las Tres Escobas al final del camino. Las figuras vestidas de negro reían. Dos de ellos le lanzaron a las mujeres un hechizo recitando la palabra "¡_crucio!"_ y las mujeres empezaron a gritar cada vez más fuerte, sus miembros temblando y moviéndose como si tuviesen espasmos.

— ¿Acaso están _locos_? —Los cuatro giraron para ver a un viejo hombre que se escondía tras el mostrador— ¡Aléjense de la maltita ventana! Pronto, vayan por la puerta de atrás y corran lo más rápido que puedan de regreso a Hogwarts.

Sirius, muerto de miedo, sintió una mano en su espalda que lo empujó adelante: — ¡Vámonos, idiotas! — Remus los empujó hasta la puerta trasera detrás del mostrador.

— ¡Rápido! — Les dijo el hombre, apresurándolos a salir, y mandando aterradas miradas sobre su hombro— Ustedes niños no deberían estar aquí en lo absoluto.

Los gritos de las mujeres en la calle eran ahora acompañados por otros. Tanto masculinos como femeninos.

Sirius sintió sus piernas ponerse en acción. De repente, todos estaban en la pequeña calle detrás de la tienda y corrían como el demonio, escondiéndose en callejones, sus respiraciones tan erráticas que parecía que sollozaban, pero la verdad estaban demasiado sorprendidos para llorar.

— ¡Rá...pido! — Jadeó Sirius, sus pulmones en fuego.

Hubo cuatro sonidos de apariciones del callejón que acababan de pasar y Peter dejó salir un grito de terror mientras seguían corriendo. Dejó salir otro grito, está vez, de dolor y Sirius giró para verlo con horror. Peter colgaba por su túnica en mitad del aire, justo entre cuatro figuras oscuras que se reían.

— ¡Pete! — Chilló James, atrayendo la atención a ellos.

— ¿Huyendo? — Dijo uno, su voz sorprendida— Pero puedo ver que son de Gryffindor. ¿No se supone que sean valientes?

Sirius, James y Remus se quedaron congelados viendo a su amigo sollozante, suspendido en el aire sobre ellos.

— ¡D-d-déjalo ir! — Logró clamar James, tratando de sacar su varita.

— Buen intento— Otro de los vestidos en negro le dijo— Ahora dilo sin tartamudear. ¡_Crucio!_

Peter empezó a retorcerse, gritar y jadear justo como las mujeres de la calle habían hecho. Un poco de sangre bajo de por su nariz.

James convoco el hechizo de piernas tambaleantes, pero uno de los vestidos de negro lo desvió como si fuera una mosca. Dejó salir una carcajada: — ¿Es esto lo mejor que tiene el gran Dumbledore para enseñarles?

Bajó brevemente la varita y Peter quedó colgando mientras temblaba un poco antes de que volviera a levantarla y los gritos comenzaran de nuevo.

Una mancha de rubio arena se movió al lado de Sirius. No fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que el tipo de negro que torturaba a Peter cayó en sus rodillas mientras sujetaba su parte baja de la misma manera en que Malfoy lo había hecho ese día en las mazmorras. La sangre salía de su máscara, nariz claramente rota y varita en el suelo. Peter cayó del aire con un fuerte golpe en el frio suelo que lo dejó jadeante.

Antes de que los otros capas negras pudieran reaccionar, uno de ellos estaban contra la pared, su cabeza golpeando al muro y dejándolo caer inconsciente.

Remus dudó y Sirius vio a los otros dos sacar sus varitas.

— ¡REMUS!

Remus rodó, esquivando uno de los hechizos con una velocidad sobre humana, pero siendo golpeado por el otro. Sirius vio que le dio un corte profundo en el costado y la sangre que empezaba a emanar de él. Uno de los capas negras dejó salir un grito de triunfo y no estuvo listo cuando Remus se le abalanzo, agarrando su cabeza y estrellándola contra el pavimento una y otra vez hasta que quedó inconsciente.

El último capa negra iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero está vez, Sirius estaba listo y su terror por sus amigos le hizo acordarse de un conjuro que Remus le había enseñado en un libro de DCAO de cuarto año.

— ¡_Petrificus totalus_! — Gritó, golpeando al hombre por atrás. Todos los miembros del hombre se tensionaron antes de que colapsará contra el suelo.

Sirius se apuró para llegar a dónde estaba Remus, pero el niño se levantó solo, chorreando sangre: — Deprisa, s-síganme— Soltó.

— ¿Qué hay de Pete? — Preguntó James, señalando a su amigo que también parecía estar desmayado.

Remus se agachó y lo cargó. Sirius y James se quedaron parados con la boca abierta al ver como se echaba a Peter al hombro como si pesará lo mismo que una maleta.

— ¡Dense prisa, maldita sea! — Les gritó mientras volvía a correr por la calle, la cabeza de Peter balanceándose en su espalda. Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas rápidas, luego se lanzaron tras ellos.

— ¿A...dónde...vamos? — Sirius jadeaba tras Remus mientras esquivaban otra esquina.

— No...podemos...v-volver...por el centro...otra vez— Respondió Remus, mirando sobre su hombro.

— ¿A...dónde _diablos_...vamos...entonces? — Demandó James.

— A la cabaña de los gritos.

— _¿Qué?_ — James y Sirius casi tropiezan por la sorpresa.

— ¡_Corran_ idiotas!

Empezaron de nuevo, desesperados por poner tanto espacio como pudiesen entre ellos y sus atacantes como fuera posible.

— ¡¿La maldita...cabaña...de los...gritos?! — Sirius exclamó a la vez que corrían. Terminaron de rodear las últimas casas que les quedaban y Sirius vio que estaban, definitivamente, a una corta distancia de donde la cabaña de los gritos se alzaba en su colina— ¡Está embrujada!

— Confía...en mí— Dijo Remus. Y eso fue todo. Pero Sirius y James le obedecieron porque era el único que parecía tener las cosas bajo control, y era el único que sangraba por una herida profunda en el costado y cargaba a un chico que pesaba el doble que él en un hombro mientras seguía corriendo.

Bajaron la velocidad a medida que alcanzaban la colina y Sirius pensó que moriría por el dolor de sus pulmones. Cada respiró que tomaba hacía que ardieran dolorosamente. Parecía que hubiese pasado un año antes de que alcanzaran la puerta de la desvencijada casa. Se veía aún más terrorífica de cerca. Más vieja, abandonada y oscura.

La puerta a duras penas se mantenía en los goznes, pero Remus gritó "_Alohomora_" y la tiró al piso para poder ingresar.

— Entren— Remus jadeaba y James y Sirius se apresuraron para seguirlo. Remus puso la puerta tras ellos y quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad.

— Merlín y Mordred— Susurró James. Parecía una especie de oración.

Hubo un pequeño ¡tumb! Y alguien susurró "_Lumos_" que venía de la dirección de Remus y toda la habitación fue iluminada. Peter descansaba a sus pies y Remus estaba pálido y sudoroso, agarrando su costado sangrante.

— Peter está bien. Solo se desmayó, creo.

— Merlín, Merlín, estamos en un serio problema— Gimió James.

— Estamos vivos ¿O no? — Remus explotó, fulminando a James— Solo denme un momento para descansar— Se dejó caer de rodillas, palideciendo aún más.

— Dios, Rem— Susurró Sirius, cayendo de rodillas a su lado y tratando de apartar la mirada de su herida sangrante— Por favor no te mueras. Porfavorporfavor.

Remus le dedicó una débil sonrisa mientras apretaba más fuerte su costado: — No lo haré. He tenido peores.

— ¿Cuándo? — Insistió Sirius, asustado y enfermo de ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su costado y oscurecía la túnica de Remus.

— No es momento— Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a Peter— Tenemos que volver.

— No _podemos_— Señaló James— Hay magos tenebrosos afuera por si no lo has notado.

— No por ahí. Usando el pasaje secreto.

— ¿_Qué_?

— No es momento.

Remus se quitó la mano del costado y fue a recoger a Peter de nuevo.

— No seas estúpido— James le apartó las manos— Estás herido. Sirius y yo lo llevamos.

— Pero...

— Venga, ¿Dónde está el pasaje secreto?

Remus les permitió a James y Sirius cargar a Peter: — Síganme.

Trastabillaron tras él dentro de aquella antigua casa hasta que dieron con un corredor que tenía una escalera que daba al piso de arriba. Todo a su alrededor tenía olores fuertes y metálicos con tonos de algo que parecía animal. Por alguna razón, hizo que el corazón de Sirius martilleara en su pecho. Mientras que él y James arrastraban a Peter cada vez más profundo, casi se resbala, teniendo que sacar una mano para estabilizarse en la pared. Tuvo contacto con algo pegajoso. Saltó y la apartó con prontitud y la vio bajo la luz de la varita de Remus.

Alguien más había usado esa pared para recuperar el equilibrio. Era una huella clara; una huella hecha en vieja y seca sangre que era demasiado pequeña. Una huella de un niño.

— ¡Sirius, date prisa!

Sirius giró para ver a Remus quien le mandaba miradas presurosas a la escalera frente a ellos. Alcanzó una mano para jalar a Sirius y tan cerca, Sirius podía oler la sangre. Era caliente y metálica y Sirius de repente se dio cuenta de lo que olía en la escalera. La mano de Remus era pequeña y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo volviendo a mirar la huella. Remus siguió su mirada.

— Sirius, por favor...— Y su voz se rompió.

— Chicos venga— Rogó James— Pete es un amigo brillante, pero no es un saco de plumas.

Sirius se tambaleo al camino, su mente plagada de imágenes de sangre y sombras de luna y una pequeña y cicatrizada mano. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Remus los llevó hasta una puerta en la base de las escaleras y luego a través de un túnel tan largo que Sirius pensó que nunca acabaría. Peter parecía cada vez más pesado.

— Esperen aquí unos segundos— Les indicó Remus, a medida que podían ver la luz del día atravesando el final del túnel. Él hizo su camino y salió un poco, sacando uno de sus brazos para presionar algo. Un sonido de ramas del cual Sirius no había sido consciente se detuvo.

— Bien, v-vamos.

Remus salió del túnel con Sirius y James cerca de él, trayendo a Peter. Cuando emergieron y se dieron cuenta donde estaban, caminaron más rápido.

— ¡Santo Godric, es el sauce boxeador! — Gimió James, alejándose lo más rápido que podía. El árbol empezaba a moverse cuando acababan de sacar a Peter— ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

— No es momento— Les repitió Remus— Debemos llegar a la enfermería pronto. Creo que voy a d-desmayarme también.

— Entonces démonos prisa— Apuró Sirius, viéndolo con preocupación.

Remus los guio a la escuela, después por una pequeña y casi imperceptible puerta que los llevó directamente al corredor afuera de la enfermería.

Más preguntas, más preguntas. La mente de Sirius parecía estar carburando y deteniéndose al mismo tiempo.

Lograron llegar a la enfermería antes de que Remus colapsará.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Gracias a Merlín! — Y entonces la señora Pomfrey estaba ahí y Sirius soltó a Peter antes de dejarse colapsar él mismo al suelo, las lágrimas por fin saliendo.


	18. Sirius el impertinente

**Sirius el impertinente**

"_¿Por qué cuando hacemos nuestros peores tratos_

_Lo contamos?_

_Queman nuestros cerebros_

_Convirtiéndonos en un infierno viviente_

_Porque todos lo cuentan,_

_Todos lo cuentan..._

_Tengo un secreto_

_¿Puedes guardarlo?_

_Estoy seguro que lo harás_

_Mejor enciérralo en tu bolsillo, a la tumba lo llevarás._

_Si te lo muestro entonces estoy seguro_

_De que nunca lo dirás_

_Porque dos guardan un secreto_

_Si uno de ellos muerto está."_

_"Secret" por "The Pierces"_

**Nota de autor: **Moonsing escribió el fanfic y yo solo lo traduzco. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la asesina de Fred J.K Rowling.

**REMUS:**

Lo que despertó a Remus el día siguiente fue un violento, ardiente y poderoso dolor y la familiar sensación de ardor que venía de su costado. ¿Qué había sucedido anoche para hacer al lobo tan furioso?

El olor de las pociones que habían aplicado a sus heridas era demasiado fuerte para sus sentidos agudizados. Solía hacerlo sentir enfermo durante su primer año, pero ahora lo relacionaba con el confort de saber que alguien estaba cuidando de él. El sonido de los movimientos de Madame Pomfrey también lo alegraban.

— Luna salvaje— Murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Su garganta estaba muy seca y su voz sonaba baja y rasposa.*

— ¿Lily quién? — Le pregunto una voz familiar— ¿Estás despierto, Remus? O ¿Ahora hablas dormido?*

El corazón de Remus saltó en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sirius en su ala privada de la enfermería? ¿Acaso lo sabían? ¿Iban a reportarlo?

Y luego todo le llegó de un salto: Los hombres de las túnicas negras, Peter inconsciente, peleas, la cabaña de los gritos...la expresión de Sirius cuando miraba de Remus a la huella con sangre en la pared. En ese momento Remus había sentido su mundo caer y romperse frente a él. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en descubrir lo que era de verdad y terminaría entonces ejecutado o en una reserva.

Remus también sabía que lo mejor sería terminar la amistada que había formado con los otros tres, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Sabía que si pudiese viajar en el tiempo para que nunca se hiciesen amigos y su secreto se mantuviera a salvo, en lugar de ser casi descubierto, jamás lo haría. Ahora tenía amigos y eso era algo...precioso. E irremplazable. Incluso si era por un tiempo tan corto.

— ¿Remus? ¿Estás despierto, amigo? — Sirius sonaba demasiado preocupado. Hablaba con un tono tan suave que hacía el pecho de Remus calentarse.

— ¿Está despierto? — Preguntó James, sus pasos acercándose.

¿Cómo no había notado que estaban los dos ahí dentro? Malditas pociones y su olor extravagante. Debatió el si debía seguir pretendiendo dormir o abrir los ojos. Requería demasiado esfuerzo el hacer esa acción, pero sus voces preocupadas lo hicieron determinado. Con dolor, obligó a sus ojos abrirse.

Dos figuras borrosas se inclinaban sobre él y costó varios segundos para poder enfocarlos.

— ¡Oh gracias a Merlín! — Exclamó Sirius, su cara iluminándose. Remus sintió una mano presionar su muñeca. Sirius se sentó en una silla a su lado, hecha de madera y diseñada para ser incómoda como todas las sillas de hospital. James estaba de pie al lado de Sirius, dándole su sonrisa de alivio. Detrás de ellos, Remus veía a Peter en una cama a su lado, observándolo. Así que estaba en el ala principal de la enfermería, no su cuarto privado en la parte trasera.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Indagó Peter. Su cara estaba pálida y marcada por la preocupación,

Remus trató de decir que estaba bien, pero solo salió un montón de tos seca que le resecó la garganta.

— Toma— Sirius le sostuvo un vaso con agua que a duras penas Remus enfocó. Lo miró varios minutos pero cuando quiso moverse, cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó.

Sin decir palabra Sirius soltó el vaso y movió su mano a la parte trasera del cuello de Remus. Agarró sus hombros y lo ayudó a sentarse un poco en la cama. Remus no pudo evitar que un patético gemido de dolor escapará desde su garganta. James recogió el vaso y lo levantó a los labios de Remus mientras Sirius lo mantenía sentado. Remus podía sentir que se sonrojaba. No le gustaba que lo vieran tan débil y vulnerable. No era seguro, le gritaba cada instinto de su cuerpo. Pero su sed era tan desesperante que bebió del agua torpemente, lamiendo las gotas que se caían de su boca e iban al vaso. James no era maternal por naturaleza y no pensó en cambiar el vaso de posición para que fuera más fácil el beber para Remus.

Cuando estuvo vacío, Sirius volvió a dejarlo acostado con delicadeza. La puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey se abrió y ella salió corriendo.

— ¿Remus? Es bueno verte despierto, cariño.

Quitó a los dos niños de cabello oscuro de su camino y se inclinó sobre él, presionando la mano en su frente y recorriendo con la varita su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras murmuraba encantamientos de diagnóstico.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? — Logró preguntarle. Su voz aún era rasposa, pero ya era reconocible. Él sabía que ella entendía a qué se refería. ¿Por qué se sentía peor que usualmente? ¿Había estado peor que esto en las lunas llenas?

— Pérdida de sangre— Respondió, acariciando su cabello— Una severa pérdida de sangre. Pensé por un momento que no sería capaz de ayudarte. El hechizo de cortado golpeó una de tus arterias y el correr solo ayudó a que incrementara la salida de la sangre. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lograste venir de Hogsmeade hasta aquí.

— Teníamos que huir.

Ella asintió y frunció el ceño: — Lo sé. Los niños me lo dijeron.

Remus lanzó una mirada alarmada sobre su hombro mientras ella inspeccionaba el vendaje en su cintura. Si Madame Pomfrey supiera la manera tan desconsiderada en la que había revelado su secreto estaría en peores problemas de los que pensaba. James y Sirius le dedicaron unas miradas que claramente decían "Somos busca problemas. ¿No pensabas que le diríamos la verdad?" Remus no sabía que mentira se les habría ocurrido, pero se sintió relajarse con alivio al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Es por eso que me quemaba tanto? — Le preguntó a Madame Pomfrey mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando corría. Todo me quemaba. Mis tendones, y músculos.

— Su sistema sanguíneo estaba colapsando, señor Lupin. No había sangre suficiente para causar fricción.

Peter tuvo una arcada desde su cama: — Apreciaría que no mencionaran la palabra con S— Les rogó— Me siento lo suficientemente enfermo. Y tampoco digan la palabra con V.

— Sangre— Dijo James inmediatamente, sonriendo cuando vio a Peter ponerse verde.

— Venas— Agregó Sirius.

— Arterías.

— Músculos.

— Tendones.

— Médula ósea.

— Tostada.

Sirius abrió la boca, luego miró a James: — ¿Qué?

— Tostadas. Come tantas de ellas, que aseguró que ya son parte de su cuerpo.

Peter presionó una mano a su boca, dejando salir otra arcada.

— No sean crueles— Les riñó Remus, solo logrando alzar su cabeza para ver a Sirius y James quienes se veían completamente desinteresados— El pobre Peter ya va a vomitar.

— ¿Eso va enserio? — Le preguntó Sirius al chico gordito, su cara iluminándose.

— Les dará una lección cuando el vómito les caiga encima— Agregó Remus— Apunta al cabello de Sirius— Le dijo solamente a Peter.

Sirius y James inmediatamente retrocedieron del proyectil de vómito y Peter se veía decepcionado.

— De verdad, chicos— Les llamó la atención Madame Pomfrey— Debó irme para hablar ahora con el director, así que confió ¿Serán buenos con mis pacientes en lo que tardo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Sirius y James tenían expresiones de falsa inocencia en sus rostros tan reales que Remus casi les cree. Madame Pomfrey, sin embargo, se veía desconfiada, pero suspiró y dejó la enfermería con una mirada seria.

— ¡Finalmente! — Exclamó Sirius, dejándose caer en una silla— Es difícil de asustar.

— No lo es— Reclamó Remus, sintiendo un extraño instinto de protección por la joven mujer que atendía sus heridas cada mes— Ella solo se preocupa por sus pacientes.

— Eres demasiado amable y confiado de todos, Remus. Un día de estos confiarás en la persona equivocada y te vas a arrepentir.

— Ya lo hice. Ya me arrepiento.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada extraña: — ¿A qué te refieres?

Remus se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué a su lengua le gustaba expulsar sus secretos cuando estaba drogado?: — Acepté ir a Hogsmeade. Miren lo que sucedió—Les señaló tristemente a Peter y luego a él. El movimiento le generó un ardor que pareció inmovilizar todos los músculos de sus brazos.

— Es más bien que nosotros prometimos cuidarte y terminaste salvando nuestras vidas— Sirius evitó los ojos de Remus, su voz demasiado suave— Lo sentimos en verdad, Remus.

_¿Lo sienten lo suficiente para evitar preguntar sobre ciertas cosas? _Pensó Remus silenciosamente. No tuvo suerte.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? — Le demandó Peter de repente— Me levantaste como si no pesará nada. Y luego atacaste a esos tipos de las túnicas negras...podría estar algo inconsciente, pero recuerdo eso.

Remus intentó desesperadamente recuperar su drogado cerebro para inventarse una excusa convincente: — Fue la adrenalina— Empezó— Cosas asombrosas. Leí algo sobre una mujer muggle que levantó un automóvil que había atropellado a su hijo solo por la adrenalina.

— ¿Y luego ella también golpeó a tres hombres peligrosos armados con varitas para luego cargar a su pesado hijo mientras corría como el demonio por casi un kilómetro, sangrando por una herida en una de sus arterias? — Consultó James.

Remus se quedó en silencio. Sentía todos los ojos sobre él y estaba tratando de no ver a ninguno.

— Sabemos que hay cosas que no nos estás contando, Remus— Le dijo James, su voz extrañamente gentil— Pero tú sabes que somos amigos sin importar qué y puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

— No fue nada— Murmuró Remus, su cerebro demasiado dormido— Solo adrenalina. Cosas asombrosas.

Movió sus ojos un poco y se encontró con un par de grises orbes. Trató de mirar a otra parte pero no pudo. El silencio de Sirius era mucho más extraño que la gentileza de James.

— No debes decirnos si no quieres— Le dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se inclinó y sujetó la mano de Remus, dándole un pequeño apretón. Remus intentó no saltar. Todas sus articulaciones dolían, como si fueran viejas máquinas que necesitaran aceite.

— ¡Pero si debe! — Reclamó Peter— ¡Es lo que los amigos hacen!

— No— Replicó firmemente Sirius, sin soltar la mano de Remus— Los amigos están ahí cuando los otros los necesitan. Ellos no intentan forzar secretos que no se quieren decir. Ellos no hacen sentir culpables a quienes les salvaron la vida— Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Peter— Se supone que los amigos hacen todo para mantenerte a salvo. Un amigo te cargaría fuera del peligro cuando no puedes caminar por tu cuenta. Incluso si está sangrando.

Fue una reprimenda un tanto cruel que hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a Peter: — Tienes razón. Lo lamento, Remus.

James observa a Sirius, su boca abierta: — Okay, ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el verdadero Sirius? Si ibas a disfrazarte de él deberías recordar que nunca es tan femenino o elocuente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con James? — Le molestó Remus, incapaz de contenerse— Yo sé que él no posee palabras tan complicadas como "Elocuente", "Volátil" o "Vocación" en su léxico.

Sirius dejó salir una carcajada: — Te han atrapado, amigo. O bueno...ya sabes...quien quiera que seas.

— Conozco toneladas de palabras complicadas— Protestó James— ¡Toneladas! Como...Avocado e impertinente o irreprensible también delincuente y...y...mermelada.

— Solo te las sabes porque Remus aquí ha tenido que explicártelas de una u otra forma— Le recordó Sirius.

— Excepto mermelada— Agregó Peter, sonriendo— Esa sí te la reconocemos.

— Deberías crear un diccionario para nosotros, Remus— Dijo Sirius— "El Diccionario de los Merodeadores para la Explicación de Palabras Largas Usadas por el Merodeador, Remus Lupin y Varios Miembros de la Autoridad Durante los Castigos y Regaños Producto de Fantásticas Bromas"

— Consideró que debemos buscar un nombre más fácil para eso— Mencionó James.

— ¿Ustedes caballeros siguen aquí? — Les preguntó Madame Pomfrey, regresando y suspirando cuando vio a Sirius y James— Ya es momento de almorzar. Vayan y coman algo. Les permitiré venir más tarde si se portan bien.

Gruñendo, Sirius y James se movieron para hacerle caso, pero no antes de que Sirius le susurrará a Remus en el oído: — Los amigos pueden descubrir secretos por su cuenta, sin embargo. Y nosotros lo haremos eventualmente, Rem.

Entonces desapareció y Remus se quedó observándolo irse, su buen humor desvaneciéndose.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Así qué ¿Hemos sido castigados por escaparnos a Hogsmeade? — Preguntó Remus a James el día siguiente cuando el muchacho llegó a visitarle en la enfermería después de las clases. Peter por fin se había ido pero seguía en el dormitorio, recuperándose. Sirius estaba atrapado por la profesora Vector quien le daba una lección cerca a la puerta sobre encerrar a tres chicos de Slytherin de cuarto año en los baños de Myrtle la llorona y después pegar un letrero a la puerta que dijera: "Pozo de víboras- No ingresé, está repleto de serpientes"

— Nada malo— Contestó James— Supongo que ellos consideraron que luchar contra Mortífagos, que es como ahora se hacen llamar, para luego ser torturados, rebanados y tener que huir para salvarnos fue suficiente castigo. Sirius y yo recibimos un horrible regaño sin embargo. ¡Deberías haberlo oído! Y Dumbledore nos dirigió su mirada de decepción. Yo odio esa mirada. ¿Por qué no puede hacer comentarios sobre nuestro mal comportamiento y dispersión y sobre la falta de sentido común que tenemos como el resto de los profesores?

— No lo sé— Sonrió Remus— Tal vez se ha dado cuenta que ignoras todo lo que te dicen.

— Apuesto a que sí. Viejo loco.

Remus dejó salir una carcajada, pero se detuvo cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió su costado. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, pero igual estaba lastimado. James lo miró con preocupación y se acercó para tomarlo del hombro: — ¿Estás bien, Remus? De verdad no te ves bien. Estaba esperando que tuvieras habilidades mágicas de curación entre tus secretos.

— Ojalá— Deseó Remus, pensando en lo mucho que eso lo ayudaría en las noches de luna llena.

— Bueno, pareces estar muy bien teniendo en cuenta que recibiste un corte en tu costado. Siempre supuse que los tenías.

Remus no quería admitir que eso se debía a que estaba siempre sometido a dolores terribles. Muchas veces. Todos los días.

— No los tengo.

— Bueno, ¿Entonces que tienes? Ya sé que eres muy veloz y fuerte. Y también eres bueno con las palabras largas. ¿Qué más?

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír internamente con la idea de que era un talento de los hombres lobo el saber palabras complicadas y largas, pero la mayor parte de él estaba con un ataque de pánico por culpa del sentido que llevaba esta discusión.

— James, por favor...

— No tienes que decirme nada. Solo me preguntaba. Y Sirius también lo hace. Y sabes lo determinado que está por descubrirlo. Lo hará al final.

Remus bajo la mirada a la colcha, jugando con un hilo entre sus dedos: — No lo logrará— Murmuró, esperando que fuese cierto— Sirius no es buen detective. No nota ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Remus no contestó, removiéndose incómodo.

— Tú eres su excepción, ¿Lo sabías? — Dijo James eventualmente cuando vio que Remus no le diría nada más.

— ¿A qué?

— A la... ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿No fijarse?

— Despistado— Sugirió Remus miserablemente.

— Sí, eso. Él en verdad te denota. Es como...si la mayoría de personas fueran por su visión a velocidad tremenda que apenas las ve. Incluso con Peter y conmigo, no siempre, pero algunas veces. Pero tú siempre llamas su atención. Él evidencia todo sobre ti. Incluso cuando no éramos amigos— James se detuvo unos momentos, sus ojos bailando sobre el pecho cubierto de Remus por las largas pijamas de algodón de la enfermería— Sabe de tus cicatrices.

— Es jodidamente complicado el no notarlas— Añadió Remus amargamente

— No es así. Tú te aseguraste de ello. Yo solo pude ver un poco de tu brazo hasta que te desmayaste en el carruaje. ¿Las tienes en todas partes, Rem? O ¿Solo en tus brazos? ¿Está todo tu cuerpo cubierto en cicatrices?

Remus sentía lágrimas de desesperación que salían de sus ojos. El lobo se mostraba con interés. _¿Matar? ¿Lastimar?_ Le sugería desde lo más profundo de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo las obtuviste? ¿Quién querría hacerte eso? — Preguntó James— Eres pequeño y flacucho y no puedo pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerte daño.

Remus trató de regular su respiración, pero solo salieron torpes sollozos. Se iba a morir. El Ministerio lo mataría cuando se enteraran. Sabía que lo harían. Serían un lobo prisionero en esposas de plata y luego lo ejecutarían con un hacha de plata.

— Oh, oye, Remus. Lo siento. Lo siento. No debí decir eso. No debí hacerte llorar— James se movió de la silla y se sentó en la cama de Remus torpemente, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la forma temblante de Remus.

— No estoy l-llorando.

Era verdad. No había lágrimas, solo se movía erráticamente.

— Lo que sea a lo que le tengas miedo, podemos ayudarte— Le dijo James— Incluso si no sabemos mucho sobre qué es. Somos Los Merodeadores ahora. Nos quedamos juntos sin importar que.

— Dices eso por ahora...

— Lo diremos siempre— Fue la voz de Sirius la que dijo aquello. Remus y James levantaron la mirada para verlo parado un poco alejado de la cama, sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

Paso un tiempo largo hasta que Remus dejó de temblar: — ¿Cómo te fue con Vector? — Indagó, tratando de forzar la conversación a algo más ameno.

— No estoy seguro— Respondió Sirius, moviéndose para sentarse al final de la cama de Remus, mientras James volvía a su silla— ¿Qué significa "Incorregible" realmente?

Remus sintió sus labios fundirse en una sonrisa traviesa: — Quiere decir que eres malo. Imposible de cambiar o mejorar.

— Oh. Todo está bien entonces— Dijo Sirius animado— Pensaba que era algo terrible.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Remus,_

_No puedo creer que salieras a Hogsmeade cuando sabías que había gente peligrosa cerca. Estaba tan preocupado cuando la profesora McGonagall me dijo lo que te había sucedido. Pensé que eras mucho más sensato que eso._

_Me alegró de que te sientas mejor, no obstante. Supongo que con el tipo de amigos que te has conseguido te llevarían al peligro tarde o temprano. Solo trata de que sea tarde. Por mi bien. Odiaría que murieras, Remus._

_En tono más ligero, aquí tienes algunos brownies de chocolate que Angela cocinó. Muere por conocerte, pero dice que esto es más importante (Las mujeres y el chocolate, ¿No?)._

_¿Qué harás para Navidad? ¿Te quedaras en Hogwarts como el año pasado? Pensamos en darnos un paseo y visitarte. ¿Está eso bien?_

_Con cariño,_

_Neil Anders._

_P.D: Todas esas salchichas que le estás dando a Brutus lo han vuelto gordo y perezoso. ¡Eres a la única persona a la que desea entregarle cartas!_

— ¿Neil Anders? — Sirius preguntó y Remus dio un salto ocultando la carta— ¿Cómo el profesor Anders?

Remus bufó y deseó el no haberse sentado al lado de Sirius para desayunar.

— ¿Es el dueño de Brutus? Apuesto a que solo le escribes porque te gusta su lechuza.

— No es así— Protestó Remus.

— Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero acabas de alimentarlo con todas tus salchichas— Avisó James, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Brutus ululó contento y se comió una de las salchichas de Peter. Peter empezó su protesta pero terminó teniendo una casi muerte por asfixia cuando inhaló un poco de tocino.

Remus trató y falló en lucir molesto. Estaba demasiado feliz. Faltaba solo una semana para el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad, habían planeado administrar la poción en menos de dos días e iba a pasar vacaciones con sus amigos.

— El Miércoles será tan divertido— Dijo Sirius, balanceándose felizmente al lado de Remus— No puedo esperar a ver las caras de los demás cuando les empiecen a crecer plumas o escamas y esas cosas desagradables.

— Eres desagradable, Black— Le dijo Lily Evans mientras que se levantaba de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? — Le reclamó Sirius a la defensiva.

— ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado modales para la mesa? — Le escupió.

— Un eructo inocente y ella ya tiene sangre bajándole por las piernas.

— No seas grosero, Sirius— Defendió James a Lily.

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron: — ¡Ooh! ¿Defendiendo a tu futura esposa?

James se puso de color escarlata: — ¿Qué? ¡No! No seas asqueroso Sirius. Eso no es lo que quería decir y lo sabes.

Remus y Peter se burlaron de James y su sonrojo se volvió más profundo: — ¡Tarados!

— Va a ser una muy buena broma de Navidad sin embargo— Retomó Sirius— Tan buena como la broma del hielo del año pasado. Incluso mejor.

— No puede ser mejor— Protestó James— Esa fue asombrosa.

— Muchas gracias— Respondió Remus, luciendo modesto. Hubo un largo silencio mientras los otros le miraban con la boca abierta.

— Merlín, Rem. ¿De verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— No enserio— James intervino— ¿Tú hiciste esa cosa del hielo?

— Sip.

— No lo creo. Eso fue como un hechizo de sexto año.

Remus suspiró y agitó su varita en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor, murmurando un hechizo. Evan Rosier estaba caminando por ahí y acabó por dar un cómico momento, sus brazos estirados haciendo espirales en el aire, para luego caer en su espalda, sus piernas al aire y sus túnicas ocultando su cara.

Mientras que todo el Gran Comedor prorrumpía en carcajadas, Remus murmuró con prontitud el contra hechizo. Para cuando llegó Slughorn a ver a su furioso estudiante, el piso era otra vez de mármol.

— ¡Pero era _hielo_, le digo! ¡_Hielo_! — Gritaba en protesta Rosier mientras era sacado, cojeando, al pasillo.

Remus se volteó y sonrió traviesamente a los otros Merodeadores: — ¡Remus, eres mi héroe! — Exclamó Sirius, agarrándolo en un abrazo y revolviendo su cabello.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Ya suéltame!

Sirius obedeció, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras aparecía un sonrojado, sin aliento y molesto Remus.

— Pero enserio, de verdad, amigo— Empezó Peter, mirando a Remus emocionado— Eso fue tan solo...wow.

Remus se vio consumido en su atención. En ese momento era lo más feliz que recordaba desde aquellas noches antes del lobo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Muy temprano en la mañana del Miércoles, los cuatro Merodeadores, apretados bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James bajaron a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos levantaron la mirada con sorpresa cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió y no había nadie. Rodearon la pera, charlando entre ellos, charlando entre ellos, luego la cerraron y volvieron a preparar el desayuno.

La comida y bebida estaban listas en las mesas para ser transportadas al Gran Comedor. Se acercaron y James sacó la mano para sacar su mano de entre la capa y dejar caer la poción en todos los jugos de calabaza que estaban destinados para las cuatro casas.

— Algunas personas toman té o café en su lugar— Remus le recordó lo más bajo que pudo.

— Buen punto— Reconoció James, y también le puso un poco al té y al café. Su mano fue a las bebidas que iban destinas al personal.

— No te _atrevas_— Siseó Remus, y tanto James como Sirius rodaron los ojos.

James retiró la mano: — Bien— Dijo molesto— Pero pagaría lo que fuera para ver la gorda serpiente en la que Slughorn se convertiría.

Salieron silenciosamente sin que los elfos los notaran.

Se escondieron en la biblioteca hasta que fue hora de desayunar, no queriendo verse extraños (En especial Sirius y Peter que no eran personas mañaneras) si aparecían temprano a desayunar. Finalmente, Sirius se puso en pie: — ¡Ya está! Hora del show.

Se apuraron para llegar al desayuno y tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de no sonreír mucho mientras alistaban los platos. Remus estaba tan distraído, que su mano golpeó la bandeja de plata en donde estaba el tocino. Gimió y la retiró con rapidez, sobando la quemadura.

— ¿Remus? Déjame verla.

Antes de poder protestar, Sirius agarró su mano y la observó de cerca: — Es una quemadura muy fea. No toquen los platos, chicos. Están calientes.

Remus estaba inmensamente aliviado que evitaran tocar los platos después de eso. No sabía cómo explicar que un plato apenas caliente causará una quemadura tan terrible.

La poción tomó unos segundos en funcionar, pero lo hizo. Los primeros gritos vinieron de la mesa de Ravenclaw lo cual no fue una sorpresa. Siempre bajaban muy temprano para estudiar durante los días entre semana para así llegar temprano a las muchas clases.

Los Merodeadores vieron con deleite como alrededor de la mesa, brazos tenían alas negras y las caras se acomodaban para tener picos en vez de bocas, convirtiendo los gritos en graznidos. Más gritos llenaron el Gran Comedor. A los Slytherin les crecían escamas, y sus brazos y piernas habían desaparecido. Sus lenguas eran delgadas y bífidas. Los Hufflepuff tenían pelaje negro y blanco en sus caras y pequeñas orejas peludas en lo alto de sus cabezas. Sus brazos eran pequeños y gorditos.

El caos también era cercano. Las orejas de los Gryffindor también se movieron y ahora eran dos cosas doradas en la parte de arriba. Les salían colas peludas, sus cabellos, en especial el de los hombres, aumentaba y llegaba a su espalda. A sus dedos les salían garras en vez de uñas.

Los Merodeadores morían de risa, particularmente después de oír a unos Slytherin sisear.

— Debemos beber ahora chicos, antes de que alguien lo noté— Apresuró James, levantando su vaso.

— Sí. ¡Salud! — Exclamó Sirius.

— ¡Salud! — Corearon los otros, golpeando sus vasos.

Remus trató de no pensar en los ojos de escarabajos que había en la poción antes de beberla. O en todos los ingredientes, la verdad. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la poción surtiera efecto, luego sintió una familiar sensación cosquilleando en su piel. Se sentía diferente a su transformación de lobo. No le dolía para nada. Miró sus manos y vio las relucientes garras.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó a tener pánico. Sus manos eran siempre lo primero que cambiaba. ¿Qué si esta poción resultaba diferente en los hombres lobo? ¿Qué si lo descubrían por esta transformación? Cuando sintió el cambio en la piel de su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró. ¡Tenía que salir de aquí! ¿Qué si mataba a alguien? ¡Todos lo sabrían! ¡Merlín! ¡Todos lo sabrían!

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, justo cuando el pelaje le crecía por la espalda. Era una sensación tan familiar que fue ahí cuando empezó a gritar.

— ¿Rem? ¡Santo Dios! Remus, ¿Qué pasa?

Remus apenas escuchaba los gritos de Sirius por sobre no solo los suyos, pero de todos en el Gran Comedor. Trató de alejarse de sus amigos, sus horribles y cambiadas manos con garras frente a él. Sabía que el miedo lo ponía histérico, pero no podía evitar que los gritos emergieran. La última vez que se había sentido tan asustado fue cuando tenía los colmillos de un lobo atravesando su carne.

— ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Remus? ¡_Remus_! — De repente James, Sirius y Peter estaban ahí, acorralándolo, tratando de tocarlo. Se volteó y tropezó con la mesa mientras salía a correr hacía la puerta. Salió y fue en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. Debía llegar a un lugar seguro, _debía_ hacerlo.

Era más rápido que los demás y pronto los perdió, pese a que corrían tras él persiguiéndolo tan rápido como podían. Se apresuró a llegar al árbol. Cuando lo alcanzó, trastabilló hasta el túnel, esquivando las ramas y golpeando el nudo en centro del tronco. Las ramas se detuvieron y renqueó hasta el túnel, corriendo, aterrado hasta la Cabaña de los Gritos, subiendo las escaleras y dentro de su cuarto donde se tiró sobre la cama, no teniendo el aliento suficiente para gritar, pero si sollozando histéricamente.

No supo cuánto estuvo ahí tendido. Su cuerpo ya no cosquilleaba con el cambio, pero no podía detener los sollozos y búsquedas de aire que salían de él. Se sentía enfermo de miedo y horror. Enterró su rostro en la vieja y desgarrada almohada y lloró.

No fue consciente de la entrada de los otros a la habitación hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda.

— Oh Merlín, oh Merlín— Peter chillaba— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Hay _sangre_ en las paredes!

— ¿Rem? ¿Remus? Ven, este lugar es malo— Sirius trataba de levantarlo— ¡Hay_ cosas_ aquí! ¡Hay sangre, Remus! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡_Dímelo_! ¡Dime que está mal!

Y luego su propia voz decía entre sollozos: — ¡Yo p-p-pensé que me estaba t-t-transf-f-formando! — Hipó— ¡ No e-era ni siquiera la luna l-l-llena y yo pensé que m-m-m-me estaba t-trasformando!

***Aclaración: En la versión original del Inglés, cuando Remus se levanta dice "Rough moon" y Sirius le entiende que llama a un tal "Ralph" por lo que le pregunta quién es. Para que tuviese sentido al español cambia el nombre de Ralph por el de "Lily"**


	19. Sangre en las paredes de una cabaña

**Sangre en las paredes de la cabaña de un Hombre lobo**

_"Los secretos están diseñados para ser descubiertos con el tiempo"_

_Charles Sanford_

**Nota de autor: **J.K Rowling decidió adueñarse de Harry Potter y Moonsing escribió está maravilla. Yo solo traduzco.

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius no estaba seguro de en que momento todo había salido mal. La broma había ido maravillosamente: Los estudiantes tenían pánico, los profesores estaban confundidos y gritaban pidiendo orden, los de Slytherin se veían hilarantes al no tener miembros y sin cabello y ni siquiera podían dejar salir su disgusto dado que solo siseaban.

Fue entonces cuando tuvieron que beber para evitar ser descubiertos, y las cosas se fueron por la ladera. Sirius había engullido su jugo de calabaza y vio con sorpresa como su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. El loco cabello de James se volvía cada vez más largo y salvaje, llegando a su espalda, y Sirius lo señaló y se burló hasta que vio su propio reflejo en una de las bandejas de plata y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que lucía.

Pasaron unos largos momentos para que Sirius de repente notara que Remus no tenía la misma reacción que los otros Merodeadores. Veía sus manos cambiantes con expresión de verdadero horror y desesperación. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, e incluso sobre el ruido de los estudiantes con pánico, Sirius oía los susurros que venían de su pecho. Mientras Sirius daba un paso adelante, Remus levantó la mano hasta su cuello en donde el pelo comenzaba a salir y empezó a gritar.

Era el ruido más horrible que Sirius había escuchado. No era como los gritos de miedo generalizado que dejaban salir muchos estudiantes, que sabían internamente que los profesores podrían dejarlos en la normalidad. Este era un grito de horror, odio y profundamente, muy profundamente disgusto.

Sirius sentía algo dentro de él partirse con ese sonido. Sin pensarlo se adelantó para alcanzar a Remus, desesperado para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera acabar con ese ruido que solo seguía y seguía.

— ¿Rem? ¡Santo Dios! Remus, ¿Qué pasa? —Sirius trató de agarrarlo por los hombros, pero se sacudió hasta quitárselo de encima como si las manos de Sirius fueran de hierro caliente.

Mientras se tambaleaba, James y Peter se unieron a la discusión, viendo a Remus con preocupación: — ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Remus? ¡_Remus_!

Y fue entonces cuando Remus se apartó de ellos, dio media vuelta y corrió por la puerta, sus manos con garras siempre delante de él como si pensará que eran una bomba a punto de explotar. Los otros intercambiaron miradas breves antes de salir tras él.

No les tomó mucho el darse cuenta de que jamás serían capaces de alcanzar a Remus. Era indudablemente rápido así como fuerte para alguien tan delgado. Corrieron lo más veloz que pudieron detrás de su sombra serpenteante, sin embargo, saliendo y siguiéndolo en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. Todavía estaban demasiado atrás para hacer algo cuando Remus saltó frente al árbol con sus ramas meciéndose violentamente, esquivándolas con agilidad inhumana y luego golpeando un punto del tronco.

— ¡Remus! _¡Detente!_ —Sirius trató de gritar, pero a duras penas salían sonidos con sus pulmones ardiendo. El pequeño chico desapareció por el pasaje oculto debajo del árbol y apenas estuvo fuera de la vista, las ramas empezaron a moverse.

— Tenemos que alcanzar...el punto...del tronco —Jadeó James, apoyándose en sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar la respiración— Encuentren un palo largo.

Los tres empezaron a buscar con desesperación hasta que eventualmente Peter dejó salir un grito de triunfo y batió una larga rama en el aire.

— ¡Rápido, maldita sea! —Bramó Sirius, temblando enteramente con impaciencia y preocupación. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en esa pequeña y sangrienta huella en la pared, y la memoria vívida de las palmas siendo cortadas para desear en sombras de luna.

Peter empezó a golpear torpemente el centro del árbol con el palo, y fue más por suerte que por sus habilidades de coordinación mano-ojo que finalmente logró pegarle al punto correcto. Las ramas se congelaron inmediatamente y los tres se lanzaron por el túnel hacía la oscuridad. Empezaron a correr de nuevo, sacando sus varitas y murmurando _lumos_ mientras lo hacían. Tres burbujas de luz persiguieron las sombras enfrente de ellos mientras se dirigían a la Cabaña de los Gritos. Sirius recordaba el túnel como algo largo, de la vez cuando cargaron a Peter, pero ahora parecía eterno.

Eones más tarde, salieron por la puerta que daba a la cabaña y se encontraron en el mismo corredor de antes. El metálico olor a sangre y esa esencia animal que había por todas partes golpeaba las fosas nasales de Sirius. Vio alrededor por unos salvajes segundos, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en la huella de sangre pequeña que había en la pared y su cabeza volteará a las escaleras.

— Arriba. ¡Pronto!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le demandó James, viendo alrededor de forma aprensiva.

— Solo lo hago.

Empezó a subir las escaleras sin esperar por James o Peter, deteniéndose a medida que el olor aumentaba hasta que eventualmente ingresó a una habitación en una terrorífica esquina. No sabía que era lo que le asustaba, solo que todo a su alrededor le gritaba ¡CORRECORRECORRE! Finalmente, cuando puso un pie en la habitación, se dio cuenta el por qué. Era una escena sacada de sus peores pesadillas. Parecía que hace mucho había sido una habitación, la vieja cama dañada en la mitad dejaba eso más que claro, pero en verdad había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Cada pedazo de pared estaba cubierto con algo que solo podía ser sangre y grandes mordiscos que sobresalían por todas partes. Una desgastada silla estaba fragmentada y con sangre alrededor del suelo cerca de un armario, y parecía que un salvaje animal rasgó y mordió vigorosamente partes de la puerta.

Sirius buscó a Remus con afán, su corazón martilleando con miedo. Lo descubrió acurrucado en la cama, temblando tan violentamente que hacía mover todo el mueble. Pequeños y raros sollozos salían de la boca de Remus, un tanto distorsionados por la almohada. Acercándose lentamente, Sirius puso una mano lo más gentil que pudo en sus delgados hombros. Remus se congeló inmediatamente, tensó como un animal listo para atacar o huir.

— Oh Merlín, oh Merlín— Peter chillaba— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Hay _sangre_ en las paredes!

— ¿Rem? ¿Remus? Ven, este lugar es malo— Sirius acomodó sus manos debajo de las axilas del chico y trató de levantarlo— ¡Hay_ cosas_ aquí! ¡Hay sangre, Remus! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡_Dímelo_! ¡Dime que está mal!

Por un largo momento, Remus se quedó en silencio y opuso resistencia, hasta que su pequeño cuerpo colapso sobre sí mismo, como si hubiese peleado demasiado, demasiado tiempo y finalmente viera que ya no podía más. Giró su cabeza de la almohada de forma que expusiera su rostro y con voz rota y pequeña sollozó: — ¡Yo p-p-pensé que me estaba t-t-transf-f-formando! ¡No e-era ni siquiera la luna l-l-llena y yo pensé que m-m-m-me estaba t-trasformando!

Fue el turno de Sirius de quedarse quieto mientras su mente trataba de darle sentido a las palabras. ¿Transformarse? ¿Luna llena?

Algo dentro de él se congeló cual hielo y pensó por un momento que su corazón verdaderamente se había detenido. Pertenecía a una vieja familia sangre pura que habían nacido de lleno en las Artes Oscuras. Le habían enseñado todas las criaturas de la noche desde el momento en que pudo hablar.

— Hombre lobo.

Sirius sabía que fue él quien lo dijo, incluso cuando no recordaba haber formado la palabra. No sonó como una acusación. No sonó cálida. No sonó como su voz en lo absoluto. Sonó como un duro y difícil hecho. Como si hubiese dicho "Todos tendremos que morir algún día" o "Siempre habrá hambruna mundial". No era un hecho feliz, era tan solo un hecho tan grande que Sirius no podía entenderlo. No podía sentir nada porque estaba completamente congelado y su cerebro se negaba a aceptar ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Apenas era consciente de que la respiración de Remus se había regulado. Sus grandes y aterrorizados ojos veían a Sirius como si fuera el mismísimo Grim en persona. Una mano con garras estaba tan fuertemente presionada contra su boca que le cortó la pálida piel y un hilo de sangre le formó un parche en la barbilla.

Sirius aún no sentía nada. No podía mover un músculo. Dentro de su cabeza, _hechos_ caían alrededor con grandes clangs, cada uno como si le cerraran una horrible puerta de hierro para impedirle ver un tesoro prohibido.

_¡CLANG! _La habitación no había sido destrozada por fantasmas violentos u horribles monstruos, pero si por Remus con sus grandes ojitos y pequeñas, delicadas manos.

Porque Remus era un hombre lobo.

_¡CLANG! _La sangre de las paredes le pertenecía a Remus, viniendo de grandes y profundos rasguños que se hacía a sí mismo cuando se transformaba y le dejaban horribles y permanentes cicatrices.

Porque Remus era un hombre lobo.

Sirius apenas era consciente de que Remus se agarraba con angustia de su brazo. Él estaba gritando mientras sollozaba: — _¡Perdónenme, Perdónenme, Perdónenme, Perdónenme!_ —Y la sangre junto con lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Sirius deseaba poder moverse, pero cada parte de su cerebro se concentraba en los duros hechos de las puertas de hierro.

_¡CLANG! _Esa era la razón por la que Remus era tan fuerte y peleaba bien.

Porque Remus era un hombre lobo.

_¡CLANG! _Era por ello que nunca podían asustarlo y de alguna manera sabía que estaban ahí.

Porque Remus era un hombre lobo.

Apenas notaba que Remus soltaba su brazo y se tambaleaba fuera de la cama, varita lista en su mano.

— _Obliv...bliv...oblivi..._—Entonces se echó para atrás y su mano cayó a su lado— No puedo hacer esto. No puedo, no puedo...

James y Peter estaban igual de congelados que Sirius, y ninguno le impidió a Remus cuando emprendió su camino y huyó por la puerta.

_¡CLANG! _A esto se refería la profesora McGonagall cuando dijo "Tuvo un feo accidente de joven". Fue un accidente que reclamó, ¿Mató?, a su mamá, dejándole para siempre herido y maldito.

Santo _Merlín_, Remus era un hombre lobo.

_¡CLANG! _Era eso lo que le había quemado hoy, una bandeja de plata.

Por alguna razón, ese hecho hizo que el cuerpo inmóvil de Sirius se moviera. Algo que se aproxima a su mente. Lo sentía grande e importante.

_¡CLANG! _La plata lo quemaba porque Remus era un hombre lobo. El padre de Remus había sacado algo de su bolsillo que Sirius pensó era una moneda al principio y luego la presionó sobre el brazo de Remus y le quemó porque Remus era un hombre lobo. Y eso era porque en _verdad _fue una moneda, un sickle de plata.

_¡CLANG!_ Había un paquete marrón en la cama de Remus la pasada Navidad. Un regalo de su padre. Remus lo abrió y solo tenía una cuchara de plata que cayó sobre su cama.

La cosa le caía con sorpresa. Era como tener una nube o una ola que era negra, negra y roja en su mente, como la sangre de Remus cuando cortó su mano para desear en sombras de luna.

_¡CLANG! _Remus a principio de año en el carruaje, enfermo, débil y todo su cuerpo cubierto por marcas redondas de quemaduras.

Y luego ahí lo tenía y supo lo que había sido todo este tiempo. Estaba molesto. No, más que eso. Tenía FURIA.

— ¿Sirius?

Sirius giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección a James. Su amigo estaba de rodillas, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Peter a su lado, mirando el suelo también, su boca abierta como si quisiera gritar, pero nada salía de ella.

Había huellas en el piso. Algunas de largas patas, como de perro, yendo de arriba abajo, pero las que veían James y Peter estaban hechas por pies humanos, pies de un _niño,_ cubierto de sangre.

— Remus es un hombre lobo— Dijo James, inseguro de cómo debían actuar.

Y fue entonces cuando la furia salió de Sirius: — _¡Voy a MATARLO, juro por Merlín, voy a MATARLO!_ —Estrelló sus manos en la desgastada cama y tanto James como Peter lo vieron con horror.

— ¿Sirius? — Exclamó James, sus ojos abiertos con miedo y retrocediendo para alejarse de él— Remus nunca nos ha hecho nada. Sé que es un hombre lobo, pero debemos...ya sabes...hablar con él...

Sirius lo vio con sorpresa entre toda su ira: — ¡No a Remus! — Gritó— Nunca a _Remus_. ¡Voy a matar a su desagradable, escoria más grande, vago _intento_ de padre!

James lo vio con la boca abierta: — ¿Por qué?

— ¡Lo está _quemando_! Quema a Remus con plata. ¡Le mandó una _maldita cuchara de plata_ por Navidad!

Los ojos de James se abrieron aún más. Sirius apenas era consciente de cómo sus miembros volvían a la normalidad a medida que el efecto de la poción se acababa y su cuerpo volvía a ser sí mismo.

— Yo te ayudaré— Empezó a decir Peter enojado desde donde estaba parado junto a James, viéndose ridículo a medida que su cabello volvía a ser como siempre.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo también quiero matarlo.

— Igual yo— Afirmó James, sus ojos cambiando de sorpresa a furia.

Extrañamente, el ver la ira de ellos logró calmar a Sirius hasta que solo quedó una pequeña llama en su pecho.

— No, aún no. Primero debemos encontrar a Remus. Salió huyendo.

Peter vio todo a su alrededor en algo que parecía miedo y asco, su atención atentamente retratando los parches de sangre y muebles rotos: — ¿Remus hizo todo esto?

— El _lobo_ dentro de Remus hizo esto —Corrigió James solemnemente— Él no puede evitarlo. Mi papá una vez me contó sobre los hombres lobo. Pierden toda su sanidad mental cuando se transforman. Es por eso que debió venir aquí. Para no herir a nadie. _Por eso_ estaba tan jodidamente asustado y debió pensar que se transformaba en el Gran Comedor.

— Vamos a encontrarlo— Comandó Sirius.

Hicieron el camino de regreso al colegio, escabulléndose por la puerta que los dejaba frente a la enfermería. Los últimos estudiantes que sufrían de los efectos de la poción eran enviados a sus habitaciones por Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall.

McGonagall fue quien les vio primero y se dirigió a ellos: — ¿_Qué_ han hecho? —Les demandó furiosa, observando fijamente a los tres.

Sirius se quedó mirándola con genuina confusión durante unos segundos. La broma ahora le parecía tan lejana que la había olvidado completamente: — ¿Qué?

— ¿Son _ustedes_ los responsables de esto?

Se veía tan molesta que Sirius comprendió que admitir la broma sería motivo de expulsión de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? —Repitió— ¡No! ¡Solo buscamos a Remus! Huyó a alguna parte.

Esto solo logró ponerla aún más furiosa. Su boca se presionó en la línea más delgada y apretada que los tres dieron un verdadero paso atrás.

— ¡Se ha ido a _casa_! —Les gritó— Vinó aquí corriendo como si se lo llevaran al infierno y me demandó el querer irse a casa por Navidad inmediatamente. Acaba de irse por la red flu de la enfermería hace unos momentos.

Sirius estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía hablar. Solo se quedó mirándola paralizado como si esperara que ella empezara a reírse y le dijera "¡Es una broma!".

Finalmente fue la voz ahogada de James la que habló: — ¿Y usted le permitió _irse_?

— Ya _hemos_ hablado de esto, señor Potter. No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo si él desea irse. Ahora exijo que me expliquen que sucede aquí— Ella les obligó a entrar en la enfermería y los tres se sentaron en la cama en línea para enfrentarla.

Extrañamente, fue Peter quien tomó la palabra. El gordito Merodeador podía no ser el más brillante en la escuela o a quien se le ocurrieran las bromas, pero sí era, Sirius tenía que admitir, verdaderamente asombroso para contar historias y omitir ciertas partes de ellas. Todos sabían que no podían dejar que McGonagall se enterara que sabían el secreto de Remus.

— Estábamos en el comedor y empezamos a cambiar —Inició dócilmente Peter— Se sentía extraño pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba nos dio risa. Nos disponíamos a ir para...ya sabe...estrecharle la mano a quienquiera que hiciese la broma. Pero Remus se puso extraño. Se miraba las manos mientras le cambiaban y cuando le empezó a salir pelo en la espalda solo gritaba y gritaba. Se giró y salió corriendo, y desde entonces no hemos podido encontrarlo. Hemos buscado en todas partes y estamos realmente preocupados.

La profesora McGonagall los veía fijamente y Sirius divisó verdadera credibilidad en sus ojos así como horror cuando se dio cuenta del porqué Remus estaba tan alterado. Peter había mezclado perfectamente la realidad con la ficción.

— Por favor haga que vuelva, profesora —Le rogó Sirius, y le asustaba aún más escuchar su voz patética— Usted no comprende lo que su padre le hace.

— Tampoco usted, señor Black.

Sirius abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta que no podía admitir lo que sabía sobre las quemaduras de plata de Remus.

— Debemos hacer que regrese —Demandó James— ¡Usted _sabe_ que su padre lo lástima!

— Hay factores de los que ustedes no son conscientes —Dijo seriamente la profesora McGonagall— No podemos simplemente ir y decirle nuestras sospechas al Ministerio.

Y fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta del _por qué_. Remus era un hombre lobo. Sus cicatrices, en especial la de su mordida, eran bastante distintivas. Tan pronto como el Ministerio supiera lo que era, no solo sería castigado por incumplir las leyes contra las criaturas Oscuras siendo educadas en Hogwarts, también le darían la razón a su padre por hacer lo "necesario" para mantener en control a su hijo hombre lobo. Todos ellos creían que los hombres lobo eran criaturas viles y salvajes que ya no tenían restos de humanidad.

_Tú también lo hacías_, una voz en su cabeza le dijo. _Tú pensabas eso hasta que supiste que Remus era uno. Si hubiese sido cualquier persona diferente a Remus, James o Peter ¿Te habría afectado de otra manera?_

Así que el Ministerio no iba a ayudar. La mente de Sirius voló a una velocidad impresionante cuando una nueva idea llegó de repente que casi salta.

— Entonces vámonos, chicos —Les dijo a James y Peter, poniéndose en pie y pasando por el lado de la profesora McGongall.

— ¿A dónde piensan que van? —Les demandó.

— A escribir una carta a Remus para rogarle que regrese —Respondió Sirius.

Su rostro se suavizó: — Háganlo por favor.

Los otros le siguieron y se apresuraron por el pasillo.

— Sé que tienes una idea, Sirius Black —Dijo James, viéndole atentamente mientras atravesaban el cuadro de la Dama Gorda— ¿Cuál es?

— Yo le _voy_ a escribir a Remus —Aclaró Sirius— Le diré que no nos interesa que sea un hombre lobo. Desearía habérselo dicho cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero simplemente me congele y no pude hacer nada.

James suspiró y asintió: — Yo igual.

— También yo —Añadió Peter.

— Después le escribiré al profesor Anders —Informó Sirius.

— ¿Anders? —James frunció el ceño con confusión— ¿Por qué?

Llegaron al dormitorio y Sirius se lanzó sobre el baúl, tratando de ignorar la ausencia de Remus en el final de su cama. Sacó pergamino y tinta.

— Es un Auror. Le agrada Remus. Sabe que es un hombre lobo _y_ sospecha que abusan de él. Tiene contactos en el Ministerio y un montón de gente grande que está dispuesta a ver quién golpea más fuerte al padre de Remus para rescatarlo. Y si todo lo demás falla, posiblemente logremos convencer a Remus de volver por su cuenta para Navidad.

James y Peter procesaron todo mientras Sirius comenzaba la carta para Remus.

— Es una idea brillante, amigo —Dijo James al fin— Pero debemos ordenarle a la lechuza que le enviamos a Remus que _solo_ le puede dar la carta a él. No queremos que su padre miré lo que hay dentro.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido profesor Anders,_

_Estamos seguros que nos recuerda del año pasado (somos difíciles de olvidar) o porque Remus le habla de nosotros. Tenemos malas noticias sobre Remus. Hicimos esta broma en donde le pusimos a las bebidas de todos una poción para que obtuvieran ciertas cosas del animal de su casa. Al principio todo iba bien, pero luego Remus tuvo un ataque de pánico y empezó a gritar. Corrió a la Cabaña de los Gritos y nosotros lo seguimos._

_Estaba asustado porque pensaba que se transformaba. Ahora sabemos que es un hombre lobo, pero estábamos tan sorprendidos que no tuvimos oportunidad de decirle que eso no nos importaba y él huyó y cuando volvimos al colegio ya se había ido a casa._

_Tiene que ayudarnos a rescatarlo, profesor. Su padre lo quema con PLATA. Le mandó una cuchara de plata el año pasado en Navidad como regalo y Sirius lo vio quemándolo con un sickle en la estación. No sabemos qué más hacer. Le hemos enviado una carta a Remus para informarle que no nos interesa, pero no sabemos si podrá recibirla. Le indicamos a la lechuza el no dársela a su padre._

_Por favor ayúdenos. Sabemos que le gusta Remus y a él le agrada usted. Y siempre le guarda salchichas a su lechuza._

_Por favor,_

_Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Remus,_

_Lamentamos lo que pasó hoy. Debiste habernos dicho que no querías tomar la poción, incluso si no nos decías el por qué. Hubiésemos pensado en algo._

_Por favor créenos cuando te decimos que no nos importa que seas un hombre lobo, y también prometemos el no decirle a nadie. Sigues siendo el mismo Merodeador inteligente, gracioso, brillante y creador de bromas original que siempre has sido. Sentimos el no habértelo dicho en la Cabaña. Es solo que estábamos sorprendidos._

_Por favor, por favor vuelve al colegio. Estamos tan preocupados por ti y te queremos aquí para poder cuidarte como te lo prometimos. Sirius dice que te comprará una caja enorme de aquellos chocolates de Honeydukes que te vio ojeando en la ventana de la tienda solo si regresas. Él dice que no se meterá a Hogsmeade para comprarlos, los ordenará como alguien normal._

_Por favor regresa. Te dijimos que seríamos tus amigos y podías contarnos cualquier cosa. No mentimos. Aún puedes._

_Tus amigos, Los Merodeadores,_

_Sirius, James y Peter._


	20. La quema de los celos de un padre

**La quema de los celos de un padre**

_"¿Quién sabe lo que la verdadera soledad es, no la palabra convencional pero el miedo desnudo? Para los solitarios nada más lleva una máscara. El más miserable excluido abrasa la memoria o alguna ilusión."_

_Joseph Conrad._

**Nota de autora: **El fanfic le pertenece a la creativa mente de Moonsing, yo solo traduzco para que ustedes lo disfruten. La historia y el mundo de "Harry Potter" le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**REMUS:**

Mientras Remus se tambaleaba fuera del túnel que daba a la entrada del Sauce Boxeador, en verdad pensó que se estaba muriendo. Su visión estaba borrosa, sus piernas temblaban violentamente, su estómago se retorcía y no importaba que tan fuertes fueran sus respiraciones, ninguna parecía alcanzar sus pulmones.

Todo lo que podía ver en su mente eran los ojos de sus amigos, congelados por el horror, repulsión y miedo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que era. Cuando oyó a Sirius susurrar "Hombre Lobo", fue como si alguien hubiese alcanzado su garganta, ido por su corazón para después arrancarlo con garras y lo arrastraran para sacarlo por su boca.

Remus había tratado de decirles lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que se repudiaba a sí mismo, cuanto lamentaba el haberles hecho creer que era alguien ordinario en lugar de una vil criatura oscura. Y ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Sirius quien era al que le sujetaba el brazo, habían movido un músculo; solo se quedaron mirándolo con ojos en blanco y Remus se ahogó su propio corazón.

Y fue débil, tan, tan débil. No había sido capaz de practicar el hechizo_ Obliviate_ en ellos, no fue lo suficientemente avezado para desaparecer sus memorias, incluso cuando sabía que fallaba y se auto condenaba a una sentencia a muerte.

Se preguntó brevemente cuanto duraría consciente durante la ronda de torturas con látigos de plata. ¿Lo despertarían cada que perdiera el conocimiento? ¿Le darían una poción para impedírselo? Recordaba haberse desmayado después de un vigoroso castigo de su padre con las quemaduras de plata y sabía que no duraría mucho sin ningún tipo de botiquín medico mágico. ¿Sentiría cuando le decapitaran con el hacha de plata?

Ya había alcanzado la entrada ahora, pero la imagen del filo del hacha deslizándose por la piel de su cuello lo llevó a caerse de rodillas y vomitar, vomitar y vomitar hasta que estaba tosiendo su bilis, el estómago contrayéndose con espasmos dolorosos.

Remus sabía que estaba en graves problemas. Sabía que era imperativo el que tratará de protegerse de lo que el Ministerio le hiciera cuando se enteraran de lo que era. Necesitaba a alguien que los escondiera de ellos, que no les debiera lealtad. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera lo que era, tan vil y repulsivo y aun así estuviera dispuesto a protegerlo.

_Papá._

La respuesta vino a él en una borrosa inspiración mientras coloridos borrones de luz aparecían en sus ojos a la vez que se levantaba. Su padre lo escondería. Por el amor que sentía a su esposa su padre lo ocultaría, incluso cuando sabía todo lo que Remus era.

Está nueva realización fue lo que le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para ponerse en pie, acercar una mano para presionar el nudo del árbol antes de moverse en dirección al colegio.

Cuando apareció por la puerta que daba al corredor de la enfermería, fue confrontado por una serie de estudiantes transfigurados que siseaban, graznaban, batían y se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras intentaba entrar en la enfermería. Algunos de ellos dejaban salir risas de alivio cuando los efectos de la poción empezaban a irse y el pelaje, las plumas y escamas se iban. Remus sentía su propio cuerpo cosquillear y se miró instintivamente con terror cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall caminando hacia él. Se aferró a la puerta a la vez que la veía venir entre ojos borrosos.

— ¿Señor Lupin? ¡Santo Godric! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

— Yo n-necesito irme a c-c-casa.

— ¿Qué? —Ella parpadeó— No puede dejar la escuela hasta las vacaciones que empiezan dentro de dos días. Además, usted firmó para poder quedarse.

— Yo necesito i-i-irme a casa, por favor —Remus se irguió a medida que sentía la desesperación apoderarse de él. El lobo se mostró con interés por sus ojos. Vio como McGonagall daba un paso atrás.

— ¡Le pido que se controle, señor Lupin!

— Casa. Ahora —El efecto de su enfermedad, horror, miedo y el lobo dentro de él lo hacían incapaz de formar oraciones completas y sentían sus labios retraerse para mostrar sus dientes como advertencia.

— Pero usted...

— ¡Casa!

Ella suspiró, presionando sus dedos contra su frente y mirando a los estudiantes detrás de ella. Luego se volteó y paso su mirada por él, deteniéndola en la mancha de vómito seco en su túnica, sus manos pálidas y sacudiéndose, su cara sudorosa. Lo que fuera que ella viera hizo que sus labios se pusieran cada vez más delgados.

— Muy bien. No puedo impedirle el irse si usted de verdad lo quiere. Llamaré a un elfo doméstico para que le traiga sus cosas. Puede viajar por la red flu de la enfermería.

Remus sintió un temblor de alivio correr por su cuerpo y el lobo retrocedió un tanto: — Muchas gracias.

— ¿De qué va esto exactamente, Remus? —Indagó gentilmente.

— Solo necesito irme a casa ahora mismo —_Antes de que los otros superen su sorpresa y miedo y el Ministerio venga por mí._

Se movió con prisa por la enfermería y llegó a la chimenea, agradecido de que Madame Pomfrey estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para notarlo. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que su baúl apareciera a su lado, pero cada segundo que esperaba, Remus estaba seguro de que la puerta se abriría de golpe y Sirius, James y Peter entrarían por ella. Los podía ver vívidamente en su cabeza: La traición en sus rostros, el miedo y odio. Y no podía encontrar razón para culparlos. Sabía lo que era. Tenían todo el derecho de tenerle miedo.

— ¿Señor Lupin? —Levantó la mirada para ver a la profesora McGonagall frente a él, un poco de polvos flu en su mano— ¿Está seguro de que desea hacer esto? ¿No prefiere ir a mi oficina durante unos momentos y simplemente hablamos de lo que le molesta?

Movió su cabeza lentamente, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a la puerta. Le acercó la mano y ella de mala gana le dio los polvos.

Se paró en la chimenea: — ¡Cabaña de Tembleton!

Las llamas lo engulleron.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cuando salió por la chimenea de su sala de estar, vio a su padre mirándolo por encima del periódico con una expresión de sorpresa, disgusto y aversión.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Vuelve inmediatamente al colegio!

— Papá, creo que alguien ha descubierto lo que soy. Creo que le van a contar al Ministerio.

Remus volvió a temblar ante la expresión de su padre mientras John Lupin se ponía de pie y se le acercaba. Se puso delante de Remus, solo viéndolo atentamente durante unos segundos antes de que su puño viniera. Remus ni siquiera se esforzó en esquivarlo. Sabía que era mejor. El dolor le arrasó cuando el puñetazo le dio directamente en la mandíbula y su cuerpo se fue para atrás contra la chimenea. Deseaba más que nada el dar sus poderes de fuerza y rapidez por curación inmediata o invulnerabilidad. Una bota conectó con su costado, obligándolo a curvarse en dolor.

— ¡Criatura estúpida, asquerosa e idiota! —Su padre le escupió a medida que pateaba y pateaba— ¡Solo existes para maldecir mi existencia con tu presencia! —John Lupin se estiró y alcanzó el atizador de plata que estaba cerca del fuego. Remus sintió como le retiraba las túnicas del colegio y gritó en tortura cuando el atizador hizo contacto con su espalda— ¡Animal! ¡Animal! ¡Animal! ¡Repugnante y asqueroso animal! —El atizador fue levantado y dejado caer de nuevo. Remus gruñía, gemía y aullaba mientras que el atizador quemaba y quemaba y quemaba— ¡Ahora tengo que protegerte y ocultarte! ¡Por ella! ¡Por _ella_! ¡Incluso cuando la mínima _mirada_ a ti me pone enfermo!

El odio en la voz de su padre ardía más cruelmente en Remus que la plata. La oía distantemente a través del dolor, y una parte muy dentro de él se recogió y desintegró. Supo que si su propio padre sentía ese nivel de desagrado por él, no había oportunidad alguna de que personas con ningún tipo de obligación hacia él sintieran algo diferente. La pequeña esperanza que tenía sobre haber juzgado mal las reacciones de sus amigos se quemaron desde donde las mantenía en su corazón.

Todo había sido una farsa. Él no era noble ni inteligente o gracioso. Él no era un Merodeador ni un Gryffindor ni siquiera una persona. Este hombre sabía exactamente lo que valía y Remus se sentía vagamente feliz de que su padre no le escondiera ese dato como todos los demás. Simplemente se rindió y le permitió ahogarlo en dolor.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en su cuarto del sótano. Podrían haber sido días, semanas o incluso meses. No había ventanas y por lo tanto no tenía manera de descubrirlo. Tampoco le importaba. Apenas si tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarse hasta la cubeta vacía al lado de su cama, o de comer las pequeñas cantidades que aparecían mágicamente en la mesa al lado de su cama algunas veces.

Las únicas veces en las que su situación cambiaba era cuando oía el pesado mueble de roble ser movido para oscurecer la entrada a su cuarto en caso de que los del Ministerio vinieran a buscarlo. Si lo hacían, John Lupin les diría que Remus le había golpeado y huido tan pronto como volvió de Hogwarts.

Remus detestaba el sonido del mueble en movimiento. Significaba otra ronda de insultos, golpes y quemaduras de plata como castigo por poner a su padre en aquella posición. Ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aullar cuando era quemado, solo podía gemir y llorar patéticamente. Algunas veces se arrastraba fuera del colchón y se acurrucaba en la esquina como intento de escapé al castigo, incluso cuando eso era inútil. Se preguntaba vagamente si los latigazos con plata y el ser decapitado dolerían menos que esto. Por lo menos eso hubiese sido rápido.

Al llegar la luna llena las heridas que sufría eran terribles. Solo podía agradecer que su baúl estaba ahí con él dado que tenía dentro vendajes y pociones curativas que ayudaban un poco. Y mientras buscaba un día encontró tres cajas desgastadas de dulces que habían visto mejores días. Eran los regalos de Navidad del año pasado que James y Sirius finalmente habían confesado darle.

Los retiró del baúl, y por un momento estuvo tentado a romperlos y consumir su contenido con afán hambriento. Pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, y solo los llevó con él a la cama. Ellos se habían preocupado lo suficiente para dárselos. Ellos se preocupaban por él.

Y eso le bastaba por ahora.


	21. Encontrando a Remus

** Encontrando a Remus**

_"Los amigos son la familia que escogemos nosotros"_

_Edna Buchanan_

**Nota de autora: **Este milagro en la escritura sigue sin ser mía. Todo el crédito a Moonsing y J.K Rowling.

**SIRIUS:**

Cuando la lechuza regresó con la carta de Remus sin haber sido abierta ni tocada, Sirius supo que las cosas iban terriblemente mal. Remus podría haber ignorado completamente la lechuza, lo cual no era probable dado que le habían dicho que lo picoteará hasta que abriera la carta y la leyera, o ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a él.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó James, mirando el sobre sin abrir en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Ir y decírselo a McGonagall —Sugirió Sirius— Ver si ella puede hacer algo. ¿Tenemos noticias sobre Anders?

James sacudió la cabeza en negación: — Ya van dos semanas. ¿Por qué no contesta?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, derrotado: — Vayamos a ver a McGonagall después del desayuno.

— ¿Y ella que será capaz de hacer? —Demandó Peter— Ya nos ha demostrado que no puede hacer nada.

— ¡Pero nosotros tenemos que hacer _algo_! —Explotó Sirius— ¡Podría estar sufriendo cualquier tipo de dolor y nosotros solo estamos sentados aquí! La Navidad es en dos días. Y le voy a dar mi regalo.

— Relájate, amigo —Intervino James, inclinándose para agarrarlo del hombro— Iremos después del desayuno ¿Bien?

Sirius no había sentido tan poco apetito en toda su vida. Solo se sentó y bufó a su comida mientras se revolcaba en el asiento hasta que James se levantó y dijo: — Vamos entonces.

Peter dejó salir un pequeño quejido de protesta mientras se embutía su último pudín de zarzamora y saltaba para seguirlos: — ¡Yo o e eriado i esauno! —Dijo con la comida en la boca.

— Lo lamento, Pete —Respondió James, alejándose de los pedazos de comida voladores con habilidad— No hablo ardilla. Aunque Quejicus podría enseñarme.

Sirius estaba demasiado preocupado como para reírse del comentario. Peter le dedicó una mirada rencorosa antes de tragar con dificultad y decir: — Les _dije_, que todavía no acababa mi desayuno.

— Bueno Sirius estaba a punto de explotar —Aclaró James— Y eso no hubiese sido bonito.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de lograrlo, volteó una esquina y se chocó con alguien que era mucho más alto que él, rebotando contra James y Peter. Los tres se encontraron enredados en un doloroso nudo de extremidades mientras dos caras los veían con preocupación.

— Perdón, niños —Les dijo una voz familiar— No los vi venir.

Ante el sonido de esa voz, Sirius se sentó con prisa, ignorando el hecho de que su codo hizo contacto con la nariz de Peter en el proceso: — ¿Profesor Anders?

Su ex profesor se paraba frente a ellos, luciendo igual de infantil que siempre, aunque su rostro poseía una seriedad que no había estado ahí el año pasado. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de su misma edad, posiblemente en los inicios de sus treintas. Su cabello era rubio platinado y se encontraba peinado en rizos arriba de su cabeza que resaltaban sus ojos azul oscuro.

— ¿Sirius? —Anders lucía aliviado de verlos— Recibí tu carta. Estaba en una misión y esperaba por mí cuando regresé a casa. Vinimos tan pronto terminé de leerla.

Sirius observó sospechosamente a la mujer. No quería que el secreto de Remus fuera contado a los cuatro vientos y en especial a personas desconocidas: — ¿Quién es ella?

— ¡Sirius! —Le riñó Peter, dándole con el codo en las costillas.

Tanto Anders como la mujer no parecieron afectados por su particular rudeza, sin embargo. En realidad, Anders sonrió un poco: — Ella es mi esposa, Angela. Ella sabe lo de Remus.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie con prontitud.

— ¿Va a rescatar a Remus? —Le demandó Sirius.

— Haremos lo mejor que podamos. Vamos en camino a ver a la profesora McGonagall.

— Nosotros también —Empezó James, asumiendo el mando— Pueden venir con nosotros si quieren.

— Um ¿No creen que sea mejor el que ustedes esperen mientras hablamos? —Propuso Anders, luciendo un tanto alarmado.

— Ni de chiste —Sirius se alzó en toda su altura y gruñó.

— Es _nuestro_ amigo —Añadió Peter testarudamente— Ustedes ni siquiera estarían aquí de no ser porque nosotros les escribimos.

Anders estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo, pero Angela puso una mano sobre su brazo: — Deja que vengan, amor. Podrían sernos de ayuda.

— Son solo niños.

— No lo _somos_ —Exclamó Sirius indignado— ¡Somos Merodeadores! Y rescataremos a Remus con o sin su ayuda.

Anders suspiró, y Sirius podía verlo llegar a la conclusión de que cualquier escape que planearan podría salir mejor con supervisión adulta: — Muy bien. Vengan con nosotros.

Los Merodeadores caminaron sonrientes detrás de Anders y Angela por todo el corredor hasta la oficina de McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall no estaba para nada sorprendida de ver a Anders y su esposa en la puerta. Si frunció el ceño con confusión al ver entrar a Sirius, James y Peter, sin embargo.

— ¿No deberían estar desayunando, jóvenes?

— Vinimos para hablar acerca de Remus —Respondió Sirius, irradiando su mayor confianza de sangre pura presumido— Nosotros le dijimos al profesor Anders y su esposa que podían acompañarnos.

La profesora McGonagall levantó sus cejas a Anders quien se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Remus, señor Black?

Sirius le dedicó una mirada a los otros Merodeadores, y James dio un paso al frente, levantando la carta que le habían enviado a Remus: — Volvió. La carta que le mandamos. Ni siquiera le llegó. Nos preocupa que algo malo le haya sucedido.

McGonagall suspiró y les permitió la total entrada a la habitación, haciendo señas a Anders y Angela para que tomaran asiento frente a su escritorio. Movió su varita y transformó unos pedazos de pergamino en sillas para Sirius, James y Peter.

— Me temó que no hay mucho que pueda hacer —Empezó, una vez todos estuvieron sentados.

— ¡Pero usted no ha hecho absolutamente _nada_! —La confrontó Sirius, sintiendo una mezcla de furia y frustrada desesperación.

— _Compórtese_ señor Black, o no volveré a incluirle en esta discusión.

Sirius se reclinó en su asiento y la fulminó con la mirada.

— Al contrario de lo que todos puedan pensar, Poppy Pomfrey y yo fuimos a la casa del señor Lupin hace menos de una semana con la excusa de que deseábamos revisar la salud de Remus dado que había estado muy enojado cuando partió.

Sirius se enderezó y la vio fijamente: — ¿Y?

— ¿Estaba bien? —Preguntó Peter.

Ella suspiró y puso su mano brevemente contra su frente: — Él ya no estaba allí.

— _¿QUÉ?_ —Gritaron los cinco a la vez.

— Hablamos con su padre y nos comentó que Remus llegó mediante la red Flu, lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente y se fugó. No lo ha visto desde entonces.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras el resto de ellos trataban de entender los términos de esta nueva información.

— Estaba mintiendo —Anunció Sirius, de repente seguro.

— Eso no podemos probarlo, señor Black.

— Si Remus hubiese huido, se habría ido a Hogsmeade después de dejar la Cabaña de los Gritos. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de ir a casa en primer lugar?

La profesora McGonagall verdaderamente lo miraba con la boca abierta: — ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Ahora era el turno de Sirius de estar confundido: — ¿Qué?

— La Cabaña de los Gritos.

Sirius sintió a James tensionarse a su lado y su propio corazón descendió hasta sus botas. Algunas veces era un verdadero _idiota_. No obstante, ahora sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás: — No lo sabíamos. No hasta el día en que huyó. Corrió hasta la Cabaña de los Gritos y nosotros le seguimos. Balbuceaba sobre estarse transformando. Averiguamos que era un hombre lobo, pero se escapó antes de que pudiéramos decirle que eso no nos importa.

— ¿Vieron la habitación en la que cambia y no les importó? —Les preguntó el profesor Anders, su voz llena de asombro atorado en su garganta.

— Bueno, _nos_ preocupó él —Aclaró James— Se veía horrible. Su sangre llenaba las paredes. Le prometimos que siempre velaríamos por él, pero no podemos ¿O sí? No con eso. Y tampoco con lo que su padre le hace.

Sirius era consciente de que todos los adultos les veían extrañamente. Finalmente la profesora McGonagall habló lentamente: — En verdad tiene _suerte_ de que ustedes sean sus amigos. No muchas personas ignoran los prejuicios del mundo mágico.

— Er...—Peter levantó su mano— Yo no conozco muchos prejuicios del mundo mágico. Pero si me los dijera estoy seguro de que pasaría de ellos.

— ¡Y es por eso que debemos _ayudarle_! —Bramó Sirius, ignorando a su amigo y tratando de atraer la atención al asunto importante— Porque somos sus amigos.

— ¿Qué más podríamos hacer? —Indagó McGonagall.

Angela se aclaró la garganta tentativamente. Hasta ese punto no había dicho mucho; pasaba bastante tiempo observando de cerca las interacciones: — Yo puedo tener una idea.

Se veía de repente asustada cuando inmediatamente fue acosado por los tres Merodeadores, quienes hicieron un círculo alrededor de su silla.

— ¿Iremos su casa, romperemos la puerta, amarraremos a su padre y lo torturamos hasta que nos confiese dónde está Remus realmente? —Demandó James con un deseo salvaje.

— O ¿Podríamos asesinarlo de manera verdaderamente dolorosa para luego ir a buscar a Remus por nuestra cuenta? —Sugirió Sirius.

— O ¿Podríamos torturarlo hasta obtener información y _luego_ asesinarlo de manera dolorosa? —Peter estaba orgulloso cuando Sirius y James le dieron miradas afirmativas.

Angela se veía, por otro lado, demasiado perturbada y le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su marido.

— Venga muchachos, dejen de bromear —Dijo Anders aburrido.

— ¿Bromear? —Sirius volteó para encararlo— ¿Quién dice que estamos bromeando?

— Mi _idea_ —Anunció Angela en voz alta— No tiene nada que ver con muertes dolorosas.

— ¿Qué hay de torturas? — Preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

— Señor Black, vuelva a su asiento y escuche en silencio o en verdad lo echaré de esta reunión —El regañó de McGonagall había sido perfeccionado tras décadas de lidiar con adolescentes y cuando fue dirigido a ellos, volvieron con rapidez a las sillas— Tenga el favor de continuar, señora Anders. Y no quiero oír una sola palabra de ustedes tres hasta que se les dé permiso de hablar.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al Ministerio y reportamos las sospechas de abuso infantil? —Dijo Angela.

— No podemos, amor —Señaló Anders— Remus es un hombre lobo sin registrar. Si ellos se enteraran pagaríamos hasta el infierno y si es lo suficientemente suertudo no sería ejecutado, pero definitivamente _no_ irían en su favor incluso con pruebas de abuso infantil.

— No es necesario que se enteren —Aclaró Angela, mirando a McGonagall— Anders puede ir en una misión de rescate con una orden de cateo. Y tienen un Auror cuya hermana es mujer lobo. Estoy segura de que será discreto. Entonces solo necesitaremos testimonios, su testimonio como profesora y un reporte de la enfermera del colegio que muestre señales de abuso y seremos capaces de sacar a Remus _y_ perseguir a su padre al mismo tiempo.

Hubo una pausa mientras todos en la habitación lo pensaban claramente. Al final McGonagall se aclaró la garganta: — El padre de Remus podría informar fácilmente al Ministerio de que es un hombre lobo si intentamos demandarlo.

— Hay una _razón_ por la cual no le ha contado nunca a nadie —Aclaró Angela— Ni siquiera ha registrado a Remus. Lo sé, revisé nuestros registros en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Solo debemos asegurarnos de que sus razones se mantengan, incluso si se enfrenta a una condena en Azkaban.

— Es una buena idea —Eventualmente dijo Anders— Tendremos que discutirlo con Dumbledore. Tiene demasiada influencia en el Ministerio y podría ayudarnos. Entre más pruebas de abuso tengamos, mejor. De esa forma, ellos no pedirán que Remus muestre sus heridas ante un jurado y se arriesgué a revelar sus cicatrices.

Sirius los escuchó con alegría. _Era_ en verdad bueno tener adultos de su lado. Él había escuchado _horribles_ historias acerca de Azkaban de parte de sus padres y sonaba como el lugar perfecto para poner al padre de Remus. Se sentía a sí mismo empezar a querer a la Angela de apariencia frágil mucho más. Tenía una verdadera mente maligna detrás de aquellos grandes ojos azules y ridículos rulos. Podía entender el por qué a Anders le gustaba.

Cuando había un hoyo en la conversación se atrevió a levantar la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sirius? —Le pidió Anders.

— Yo- uh- podría contarles lo que vi en la estación —Dijo— Y también sobre cómo se desmayó en los carruajes debido a sus heridas.

— Esa podría ser buena idea —Aceptó Anders, viendo a las dos mujeres— Si Sirius diera su testamento bajo el efecto del Verituserum le daría a nuestro caso mucho más peso.

— No puedo permitir que a uno de mis alumnos se le suministre Verituserum sin tener permiso de sus padres —Informó McGonagall con pesar— ¿Estoy mal al asumir que sus padres nunca lo permitirían, señor Black?

Sirius bufó: — Jamás lo harían.

— No, eso está bien —Aclaró Anders— En un caso de abuso infantil, usted solo necesita el consentimiento del mismo niño, obviamente sin fuerzas externas ni presiones, por supuesto. Hay varios casos en los cuales los padres no estaban felices de que sus hijos testificaran en esas situaciones y por eso se cambió la ley.

— Excelente, entonces —Dijo McGonagall, luciendo satisfecha— Los tres deben irse de inmediato, me temo. Tenemos que ir a conversar con el profesor Dumbledore.

De mala gana, Sirius, James y Peter se pusieron en pie y salieron por la puerta. Justo antes de irse, James giró y regresó: — Tendremos permiso de ir por él, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

Sirius se congeló. No había considerado realmente la posibilidad de que no les permitieran ir a la misión de rescate.

— Yo en verdad considero que no sería apropiado...—Empezó McGonagall, pero fue interrumpida por Angela.

— Si Remus está mal herido y traumatizado, lo más probable es que se sienta cómodo si ve que sus amigos han venido a rescatarle —Dijo.

Tanto Anders como McGonagall se veían dudosos.

— Podríamos encontrar escenas realmente perturbadoras —Les advirtió Anders— Cosas que ningún niño debería ver.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar que si Remus las estaba _experimentando_, los otros podrían manejar el _verlas_. Fue derrotado en eso, sin embargo, por Angela quien habló de nuevo.

— Vieron la habitación en la cual se transforma, y lo manejaron muy bien —Discutió— Considero que podemos confiar en ellos lo suficiente para no tomarlos por tontos.

Anders y McGonagall suspiraron al unísono y asintieron poco después. Los Merodeadores se sonrieron el uno al otro, luego Angela, les guiñó un ojo apenas Anders y McGonagall se giraron.

— Me gusta —Anunció Sirius, a medida que regresaban a su dormitorio.

— Por supuesto —Respondió Peter, rodando los ojos— Ella es una versión crecida y femenina de tú y James. Muy lista y calculadora.

— Y maravillosamente bella si le quitas todo ese aburrido cabello —Añadió James sagazmente.

— Si fuera un chico, veinte años más joven y sin estar casada a un profesor, podría haber sido una Merodeadora —Aceptó Sirius.

Otra semana pasó, y con ella, la Navidad. Aunque se encontraban deslumbrados por todas las decoraciones y celebraciones como las del año pasado, ninguno de Los Merodeadores habían sido capaces de meterse en el humor al pensar que Remus debería estar con ellos. Ninguno podía averiguar cómo algo tan simple como un papel del Ministerio que decía que tenían permiso para entrar en la casa de alguien, arrestarlo y luego buscar por un niño abusado tomará tanto tiempo.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, casi un mes después de que Remus huyera, los chicos se encontraron dentro de una partida de búsqueda conformada por Anders, Angela, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y un joven Auror, muy alto y de piel morena llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt quien, les habían contado, prometió ser discreto con respecto a la licantropía de Remus.

Shacklebolt había protestado vehemente cuando escuchó que venían tres niños del colegio que estaban en segundo curso a una misión de rescate, pero una dura mirada de la profesora McGonagall lo mantuvo en silencio. Sirius se preguntaba si Shacklebolt había sido uno de esos estudiantes que fracasaron en su tarea de transformaciones.

Hubo una molesta presión en su vientre a medida que se acercaban a la borrosa escena. Cuando aclaró, Sirius miró alrededor para encontrarse parado en mitad del jardín de una pequeña propiedad ubicada a la mitad del bosque. Los muros del jardín eran demasiado altos, mucho para que alguien pudiese escalarlos, y la pequeña cabaña frente a ellos se veían vieja y desgastada, igual a muchas de las cosas que le pertenecían a Remus. La pintura color crema se caía de las paredes donde ya se veían grietas, y el jardín no parecía haber sido atendido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los chicos caminaron tras los adultos a medida que se acercaban a la puerta. Shacklebolt tocó fuertemente y hubo un tenso silencio mientras esperaban respuesta. Después de un rato oyeron el ruido de pasos y la puerta se abrió para revelar la cara sospechosa del hombre robusto de la estación que Sirius había visto. Tenía los ojos de Remus, denotó Sirius. De un marrón muy claro, casi ambarinos. Sirius había asumido que sus ojos eran una de sus características de lobo, pero obviamente se equivocaba.

— Señor Lupin —Dijo solemnemente Anders— Hemos venido siguiendo reportes de abuso infantil que toman lugar en esta casa. Tenemos permiso de catear por parte del Ministerio de Magia, así como una orden de arresto en su contra —Levantó dos gruesos pergaminos y los ojos del Señor Lupin se abrieron con miedo. Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Kingsley y Anders ya se habían abierto paso.

— ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —Gritó Anders para noquear al violento hombre y observo con una satisfacción salvaje el como John Lupin se arrodillaba y caía con un estruendoso _Thump_ en el piso del salón.

Los Merodeadores siguieron nerviosamente a los adultos en la casa. Estaban bajo estrictas órdenes de mantenerse tan alejados como pudiesen, pero Sirius no pudo evitar darle una patada en el costado a John Lupin mientras pasaba a su lado.

— Oops —Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que Anders lo había pillado, ni siquiera esforzándose en parecer arrepentido.

Angela se paró en la mitad de la sala y sacó un extraño instrumento de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tenía dos campanas de plata al final de un largo palo del mismo material que estaba, de hecho, atado a un arco cuadrado. Angela le dio a las campanas un chasquido y el palo empezó a moverse. Cada vez que una de las campanas hacía contacto con la punta del arco, un sonido alto y resonante llenaba el cuarto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar James.

— Un detector de hombres lobo —Respondió ausentemente, girando su cabeza mientras oía el sonido— Las puntas de plata se mueven mucho más rápido a medida que el hombre lobo está más cerca. Es como nuestro Departamento encuentra a los hombres lobo no registrados —Debió notar las miradas horrorizadas porque inmediatamente les dijo— No pienso reportarlo. Solo creo que esta es una manera efectiva para buscarlo si está en la casa —Parpadeó y giró en camino a la cocina— Allí —Indicó.

El resto la siguieron a la cocina. Estaba muy limpia, pero como el resto de la casa, todos los muebles se veían viejos y desgastados. Angela caminó en dirección a un viejo tocador de roble que estaba puesto al final de una habitación. Entonces se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Dice que está aquí —Aclaró.

— ¿Está en el tocador? —Preguntó inseguro Peter— No creo que Remus sea lo suficientemente pequeño para caber ahí.

Durante un horrible momento, Sirius vio a Remus muerto, cortado en piezas pequeñas y escondido en el closet. Angela habló de nuevo: — Parece que está debajo de nosotros.

— Debe haber un sótano —Dijo Shacklebolt, dando un paso al frente. Sacudió su varita, y con un ruidoso chirrido, el tocador se deslizó por el suelo. Verdaderamente, una trampilla de madera estaba escondida en la cocina.

— Su habitación —Murmuró Madame Pomfrey— Esperó que ese hombre se pudra en Azkaban.

Shacklebolt se arrodilló y forcejeó la puerta. Los otros se arremolinaron a su alrededor mientras descendía por la escalera que iba al piso de abajo.

— _¡Santo Merlín!_ —Lo escucharon gritar, su voz aterrada.

Inmediatamente, Anders y Madame Pomfrey lo siguieron.

— Ustedes niños se quedan aquí — Les dijo McGonagall seriamente. Los tres Merodeadores la vieron con terquedad.

— Como si alguna vez le hiciéramos caso —Reclamó Sirius.

Antes de que protestará, se lanzó por su lado y bajó las escaleras. Lo primero que notó fue el olor. Era el mismo que penetraba la Cabaña de los Gritos, sangre y animal salvaje. El aire era pesado y espeso, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, Sirius se dio cuenta de que la "habitación" estaba aún más destrozada que la de la Cabaña.

El cuarto tenía un armario, una cama, una mesa de noche y el ahora roto baúl de Remus. Como la otra habitación, las paredes de piedra estaban manchadas de sangre y otras sustancias, algunas se veían nuevas y pegajosas. Sirius sintió la bilis subirle con prontitud.

— ¿Quién le haría esto a un niño? —Susurró Angela. Nadie le contesto, todos demasiado ocupados viendo la habitación con incredulidad y asco.

— ¿Dónde está? —Demandó Madame Pomfrey, con voz trémula.

— ¿Remus? —Llamó Sirius suavemente. Al sonido de su voz, un gemido bajo llegó de debajo de la cama.

— ¿Remus? —Dijo está vez Anders, aproximándose a la cama. No hubo respuesta esa vez. Anders levantó la mirada e indicó que se acercaran a Sirius, James y Peter.

Sirius se arrodilló y miró debajo de la sombría cama. El olor a sangre, sudor y lobo era tan fuerte que pudo distinguir inmediatamente a la figura pequeña que se acurrucaba en una esquina.

— ¿Rem? —Acercó su mano a la sombra— Soy Sirius. Hemos venido a rescatarte. James, Peter y yo convencimos a los adultos de ayudarnos para venir y encontrarte.

Hubo otro gemido un tanto más alto pero que sonó extraño, como si Remus tuviera problemas en formar palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— H'cha e laa.

Sirius se congeló, recordando lo que Angela les había contado hace unos días sobre las ejecuciones a hombres lobo.

— No hay hachas de plata —Respondió James, arrodillándose junto a Sirius y hablando urgentemente— No le dijimos nada al Ministerio, Rem. No nos importa. Tú eres nuestro amigo.

— En verdad lo eres Remus —Continuó Peter— Después de que Anders me explicará todos los prejuicios mágicos, pase de ellos, te lo juro.

— ¿'atios? —Preguntó la pequeña voz de nuevo.

— Tampoco traemos látigos, amigo —Contestó James, su voz rompiéndose un poco— Te lo prometemos. Solo somos nosotros, Anders y McGonagall, quien nos has estado lanzando "La mirada" todo el día, si te interesa, para que te mantengas fuera de su camino. También vino la esposa de Anders que podría ser una Merodeadora, para que sepas. Oh, también está aquí Madame Pomfrey quien tiene ese look de pocionista malvada que recomienda estarse fuera de su camino, y este tipo llamado Shacky algo quien tiene una hermana que es mujer lobo y él la ama.

Hubo un sonido extraño entonces, como un quejido reprimido. El corazón de Sirius latió con miedo hasta que se dio cuente de que era una risita ahogada: — 'ú estas divagando, 'ames.

— Veo que ese Merodeador interno no te ha dejado, entonces —Dijo Sirius secamente, casi sonriendo al ver la expresión indignada de James— Ya extrañábamos su creatividad para las bromas.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que todos en el cuarto contuvieron la respiración. Los adultos se echaron para atrás de manera que no incomodaran a los niños. Sirius estuvo a punto de saltar cuando de repente sintió una mano pequeña y caliente agarrarse a la que había metido debajo de la cama. La sostuvo con cuidado.

— ¿Us'edes no me odian? —La esperanza que había en esa voz callada fue lo más rompecorazones que Sirius había escuchado.

— No, Remus. En verdad no lo hacemos. El que tú seas un hombre lobo no es una razón lo suficientemente buena para romper un deseo hecho con sangre y sombras de luna.

La mano que tenía agarrada Sirius se tensó: — ¿Viste?

— Lo vi —Repuso Sirius, hablando suavemente y tratando de divisar la expresión de Remus. Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y solo podía ver pequeñas partes de los ojos ambarinos que le miraban— Te seguí esa noche. No necesitabas hacerlo, sin embargo. Ya queríamos ser tus amigos antes de eso. Solo estábamos un poco asustados cuando te vimos darle una paliza a esos Slytherin en las mazmorras. Aunque no sé por qué. Fue bastante impresionante.

Hubo un sonido entre cortado y luego otro. A Sirius le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que la mano de Remus temblaba porque estaba llorando.

— ¡Pe-pe-pensaba que todos m-m-me odiaban!

Sirius compartió una breve mirada con James y Peter, luego volvió a arrodillarse, extendiendo ambos brazos debajo de la cama: — Sal de ahí, amigo. Tenemos que arreglarte.

Hubo más sonidos de sollozos y luego una forma renqueaba hasta ellos. Cuando Remus emergió de la cama, Sirius tuvo que pelear con las ganas de llorar por el shock. Era un desastre: Lastimado y cubierto en sangre y quemaduras que habían teñido su pijama de un rojo pegajoso. Era imposible adivinar de qué color era su cabello. Aferraba unas viejas cajitas contra su pecho herido con una mano mientras se arrastraba.

— Ah, Rem —Fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius.

Sacó al chico sin protestar delicadamente envolviéndole entre sus brazos y sintió a la forma delgada hundirse en su pecho. Remus olía horrible, una mezcla de sangre, enfermedad y heridas infectadas, pero a Sirius no le podía importar menos. Solo se aferró a él, temblando y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Remus? —Dijo James, acercándose y tomando una de las manos de Remus— Lo sentimos. En verdad lo hacemos.

Peter se les unió igualmente, y acercó una mano para tocar las cajas que Remus apretaba contra su pecho. Sirius las reconoció entonces. Una era de Grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, la otra de grageas silbantes y la última de ranas de chocolate. Una de ellas todavía tenía un poco de papel de regalo navideño atascado. Sirius sentía su corazón partirse.

— Te daré un mejor regalo que eso este año— Susurró en el oído de Remus.


	22. No bras por navidad, solo amistad

** No bras por navidad, solo amistad**

_"Curarse requiere coraje, y todos tenemos coraje, incluso cuando debemos esforzarnos un poco para encontrarlo"_

_Tori Amos._

**Nota de autor: **Este maravilloso fanfic sigue siendo de Moonsing. La historia y el mundo de Harry Potter son de J.K Rowling.

**REMUS:**

Remus no recordaba mucho acerca del rescate. Se acordaba del tocador moviéndose y de cómo esperaba que esa vez- _esa vez_\- su padre hiciera lo que Remus llevaba rogándole desde los últimos días. Llamar al Ministerio, reportarlo, matar a Remus él mismo...no le importaba cómo, lo único que deseaba era que el agudísimo e interminable dolor parara.

Recordaba pasos, más de uno, y voces que su nublado cerebro trataba de identificar. Y luego oyó la voz de Sirius y su cerebro colapsó. No pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de alivio. Si su mente se iba, tal vez podría distanciarse de su cuerpo.

Las cosas se difuminaron un poco tras eso, hasta que unas manos aparecieron debajo de la cama. La voz de Sirius de nuevo. Y la de James y Peter. Y no había hachas ni látigos de plata. Ellos se lo prometieron.

Había brazos, brazos que no se congelaban con repulsión y disgusto como los de su padre. Sabían que olía mal. El aroma era una barrera para su sensible olfato, e incluso humanos ordinarios debían sentirlo. Pero los brazos se quedaron con él y sabía qué traían con ellos. Era un olor gris azulado que obtenías antes de la lluvia, mezclado con cítricos. Sirius. Y también otros aromas. Una mano tocó la suya y olfateó una esencia de pasto recién cortado y madera alisada que le correspondía a James. Y por último alguien se inclinó a su lado y el olor a tostada y aserrín de Peter.

Todas sus esencias se combinaron, tratando desesperadamente de arrastrarlo fuera de su aroma ensangrentado, sucio y desesperanzado. Ellos olían a amigos.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dos días más tarde, Remus se despertó de su sueño medicado para encontrarse con las voces que se alzaban en el pasillo de la enfermería.

— ¡Oh _por favor_ déjenos ir a verlo!

— Señor Potter, se lo he dicho un millón de veces, Remus está aún muy débil y no es apto que lo visiten —Madame Pomfrey sonaba muy seria y Remus suponía la expresión que debía tener. Se preguntaba cómo los otros no la encontraban intimidante.

— Pero él _querrá_ vernos.

— Por favor Madame Pomfrey —Remus rodó los ojos. Sirius usaba su voz melosa de sangre pura inocente— Tenemos chocolate. Y regalos de Navidad. Lo animaremos.

— Señor Black, ¿Qué parte de "No" usted falla en comprender?

— Hagamos un trato —Dijo Sirius animadamente, obviamente usando otra táctica— Podemos traerle cualquier cosa. Estará sorprendida ante los brillantes contactos que posee la más Antigua y Noble familia Black.

— _Señor_ Black. ¡Usted no puede sobornar a la enfermera de la escuela para que lo dejen entrar a la enfermería contra sus deseos! —Madame Pomfrey sonaba como si no supiese si debería estar conmocionada, enojada o sorprendida. Remus no estaba sorprendido. Sirius solía tener ese efecto en las personas. Remus podía oír a los otros estudiantes contener las risas y se dio cuenta de la tremenda audiencia que sus amigos estaban atrayendo.

— Bien —Dijo James, con la voz sonando resignada— Nosotros no queríamos hacer esto, pero no nos deja elección.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Señor Potter? —Preguntó Madame Pomfrey, sonando muy desconfiada. Remus no podía culparla.

Hubo tres ligeros golpes y un coro de voces proclamó: — ¡_Por favor_, oh POR FAVOR déjenos entrar a la enfermería la más hermosa y maravillosa Madame Pomfrey!

— ¡Señor Black, señor Potter y señor Pettigrew! ¡Dejen de _estar_ de rodillas _inmediatamente_! ¡Esto es _totalmente _inapropiado!

Todos los del pasillo reían abiertamente ahora.

— ¡Eres una maravillosa y sabia curandera! —Clamó James dramáticamente.

— ¡Ha salvado a nuestra escuela del daño incontables veces! —Agregó Peter— Solo le estamos pidiendo una cosa.

— Sus pociones son...increíblemente revoltosas...¡Pero efectivas! —Anunció Sirius— ¡Y usted, Madame, es una mujer que tiene un cuerpo hermoso!

— _¡SEÑOR BLACK!_

Remus no pudo evitar reírse. Hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera en dolor, pero no podía detenerse ni aunque lo quisiera.

— ¡Su cabello es como chocolate derretido! —Continuó James, siguiéndole la corriente a Sirius.

— Sus ojos son... —Inició Sirius.

— _¡Está bien! ¡ESTÁ BIEN_! —Anunció Madame Pomfrey, exhausta y gritando sobre las rugientes carcajadas que llenaban todo el corredor— ¡Les dejaré verlo por un tiempo si se portan bien!

— ¡Gracias! Gracias a la más sabia y...

— Señor Black si usted termina esa oración yo me encargaré personalmente de que pase toda una _semana_ en la enfermería. ¡Y el resto de ustedes quiero que se vayan _ahora_!

El sonido de los pies apresurándose llenó el ambiente mientras se alejaban, luego se abrió la puerta y Los Merodeadores entraron, seguidos por una Madame Pomfrey sonrojada.

— Eso sí que fue un espectáculo —Remus a duras penas les dijo entre su risa y dolor.

— Miren lo que ya le han hecho —Les dijo Madame Pomfrey, mirando acusadoramente a los tres chicos— ¡Espero que se comporten, o iré a ver a su jefa de casa! Estaré en mi despacho.

Ella se retiró, azotando la puerta tras ella.

— Bueno, eso fue divertido —Anunció James, arrojándose en una silla cerca a la cama de Remus— ¿Quién diría que Madame Pomfrey podía adquirir ese curioso tono púrpura?

— ¡No puedo creer que hicieran eso! —Respondió Remus, finalmente rompiéndose en carcajadas contra la almohada.

— Pues, queríamos verte —Le dijo Peter, sentándose al lado de James.

— Escuché eso. Aun así no puedo creer que lo hicieran.

— Que nunca se diga que Los Merodeadores no están dispuestos a usar métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr sus metas —Aclaró James orgulloso.

— Así que señor Lunático, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Sirius se dejó caer en la cama de Remus, causando que él se tuviese que correr para evitar ser aplastado.

— ¡Sirius! —Le reclamó Peter— Podrías haberle hecho daño.

— Claro que no. Él tiene poderes lobunos. Se habría salido a tiempo.

— ¿Poderes lobunos? —Dijo Remus indignado— ¿Señor _Lunático_?

— Es un buen nombre ¿O no? —Le dijo Sirius, sonando complacido— Siempre fue idea de James.

Remus fulminó a James quien solo le dedicó una mirada de disculpa: —No pensé que te quedaría tan bien.

— ¿No te gusta? —Indagó Sirius tentativamente.

Remus suspiró. Nunca podría resistirse a Sirius cuando le hacía ojitos de perrito, y en verdad no le importaba mucho el nombre. Nunca le habían puesto un apodo apropiado antes, y la luna estaba tan implicada en su vida, que suponía que no podían tener uno mejor: — Bueno, es mejor que Chiflado de cualquier forma —Accedió. Sirius volvió a lucir complacido.

— Por otro lado, hemos hecho un tanto de investigación sobre hombres lobo mientras tú te mejorabas y llegamos a la conclusión de que eres uno terrible —Dijo Peter.

Remus levantó una ceja, tratando de no dejar ver lo incómodo que le hacía sentir discutir su más oscuro y asqueroso secreto de manera tan juguetona: — ¿Oh? Yo creía que llenaba todos los requisitos. Me mordieron, tengo un temperamento horrible algunas veces, soy muy fuerte y tengo buen sentido del olfato y escucha. La plata me quema. Y por supuesto me convierto en una bestia asesina una vez al mes.

— Ah —Empezó James— Pero ¿Acaso usas una falsa máscara de inocencia solo para lograr que la gente se haga tu amiga, para así poder destrozar sus gargantas y comerte su carné fresca mientras duermen?

— Er... ¿no? —Contestó Remus. Ya podía imaginarse la clase de libros sobre hombres lobo que tenía la biblioteca.

— ¿Usas tu fuerza sobrehumana e instintos violentos con naturaleza lobuna para obligar a otros a respetar tu voluntad, para así crear un ejército de esclavos sin esperanza? —Continuó Peter.

— Um, no recientemente.

— ¿Deseas correr en libertad todo el tiempo, atacando humanos, mientras expandes tu maldición del infierno y creas un ejército de bestias salvajes que causen el caos y la destrucción? —Preguntó Sirius con interés.

— Solo en la mañana de no haber tomado un buen café.

— Ahí, puedes ver —Le informó Peter, luciendo orgulloso— No eres un hombre lobo apropiado después de todo.

— Los libros que han leído fueron escritos por tarados prejuiciosos con bigotes, que no serían capaces de reconocer a un hombre lobo aunque se los pusieran al frente bailando el hula con una falda de pasto.

— ¡Ooh! — Exclamó Sirius— ¿Es ese otro de tus talentos ocultos de lobo?

— ¡No!

— ¿Tienes algunos libros buenos qué desearás prestarnos? —Le preguntó James, su expresión tornándose de repente muy seria— Queremos saber mucho para poder ayudarte.

Remus sintió el calor recorrerlo ante aquella declaración y un ligero sonrojo llenó sus mejillas: — Tengo algunos en mí baúl. ¿Lo rescataron también?

— ¿Por quién nos tomas? —Indagó Sirius traviesamente— Somos Los Merodeadores. Vaciamos tu habitación y trajimos todo.

Remus sonrió.

— No es mucho lo que trajimos, no pudimos encontrar el resto de tus cosas —Agregó Peter.

Remus enrojeció de vergüenza: — Eso es todo. Lo que había ahí. Esa es mi habitación.

Hubo un silencio, luego Sirius habló con incredulidad en su voz: — ¿Qué? ¿No solo en luna llena?

— No, ha sido mi habitación desde que me mordieron.

— Pero estaba...

— Lo sé.

— ¡Voy a _matarle_!

— ¡Sirius, es mi padre de quien estás hablando! —Rogó Remus desesperadamente.

— ¡No me importa un carajo!

— ¡A mí sí! ¡Es mi padre! ¡Mí única familia! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué han hecho con él?

— Remus, tranquilízate —James se inclinó sobre Sirius con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la cama al lado de Remus. Agarró su hombro con delicadeza— No le hemos hecho nada. Está bajo custodia en el Ministerio bajo los cargos de abuso infantil.

— ¿Qué? —Apenas pudo decirlo que sonó tan bajo. Remus sentía como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago— Ustedes me dijeron que no habían ido al Ministerio.

— Te dijimos que no les contamos que eres un hombre lobo. Y no lo hicimos. Y ellos jamás van a enterarse. Pero tu padre debe pagar por lo que hizo. Fue vil e inhumano.

— Yo no soy humano —Remus susurró, su cabeza dando vueltas.

Y entonces Sirius se movió y Remus se encontró otra vez envuelto en aquellos brazos, aunque lo sostenían suavemente para evitar presionar sus heridas. Remus estaba tan envuelto en vendajes que apenas sentía dónde Sirius lo estaba tocando, pero era cálido, y la mano de Sirius estaba en su cuello para darle soporte.

— ¡Lo eres, maldita sea! —Le dijo el chico mayor— Eres una persona y lo que él te hizo está mal. No sé porque no lo entiendes.

— Lo hizo para _ayudarme _Sirius. Para prohibir que el lobo saliera a la superficie.

— Oh por favor, Remus —Reclamó James, viéndolo con incredulidad— No sabemos nada de los hombres lobo y aun así entendemos que ponerte enojado o herirte hace que el lobo se rebelé y trate de salir, no al contrario. Apenas y tenías mente humana cuando llegamos.

Remus se tensionó y trato de alejarse, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse. Uso toda su energía para luchar contra ellos.

— Remus —Dijo Sirius, acariciando su espalda y rehusándose a dejarle ir— Remus, amigo, te vimos así y todavía queremos ser tus amigos. ¿No te basta eso para darte cuenta de que queremos lo mejor para ti?

— ¡Es mi _papá_! —Sollozó Remus.

— Nosotros seremos tu familia ahora —Clamó Peter— No lo necesitas. Nosotros jamás te haremos daño.

Remus sabía que no podía responder a menos que quisiera llorar. Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo y Sirius seguía sin soltarlo. La mano en su espalda siguió moviéndose hasta que su respiración estaba bajo control.

— Moviéndonos a temas más felices —Inició James súbitamente, logrando que todos saltaran en sorpresa— ¡Regalos y chocolate!

Sirius se alejó inmediatamente y comenzó a sonreír. Se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y escarbó en su maleta, la cual había arrojado al suelo al entrar. Subió con pilas de chocolate, las cuales dejó caer ceremoniosamente en el regazo de un sorprendido Remus: — Es chocolate para que te mejores pronto —Dijo orgulloso.

Remus abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, James y Peter arrojaron más a la pila.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué? —Remus preguntó, observando una pila de dulces más grande que la de las estanterías de Honeydukes.

— La mayoría son de nosotros, pero también hay de otras personas —Comunicó Peter— Anders y Angela, McGonagall, ese tipo Shakkybolt que es un auror y todos los caramelos de limón son de parte de Dumbledore. Son una especie de dulce Muggle.

— ¿Dumbledore? —Preguntó Remus débilmente.

— Pero esos no son tus regalos de Navidad —Añadió Sirius— Te la perdiste, así que te los hemos traído hoy. Ustedes dos denle el suyo primero.

James y Peter sonrieron y James sacó algo de su maleta: —Juntamos el dinero —Le aclaró— Porque queríamos darte el mejor.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de nuevo Remus. El pánico lo consumía— ¡Yo no les tengo nada! ¡No tuve o-oportunidad!

Sirius le puso una mano reconfortante en el brazo: — Lo sabemos, Lunático. No fue tu culpa. Si en verdad quieres darnos algo, podemos escabullirnos a Hogsmeade para que nos compres algo de Zonko.

— ¡No podemos escabullirnos a Hogsmeade! —Le riñó Remus— ¿No recuerdas qué pasó la última vez?

— Está bien —Dijo James— ¿No has oído? Estuvo en El Profeta ayer. Los Aurores del Ministerio encontraron la guarida de los Mortífagos. Atraparon a doce que ahora están enfrentado una condena perpetua en Azkaban. Otros se les escaparon, pero ahora mantienen bajo perfil. Ya no quedan suficientes para causar problemas, y Voldemort también se está escondiendo. Creen que se rindió. Además han puesto toda clase de seguridad en Hogsmeade. ¿Podemos volver con los regalos?

Remus todavía se sentía asombrado cuando James dejó caer un pequeño paquete envuelto brillantemente en su mano: — Feliz navidad, Lunático. De mí parte y Pete. Debes conjurarle un _engorgio_. Lo encogimos para que fuera más fácil el traértelo.

Remus empezó mareado a desenvolver el paquete. Lo que quedó en su mano era un baúl en miniatura. Se quedó viéndolo boquiabierto.

— Venga, Rem —Reclamó James impaciente. Recogió el baúl de la mano de Remus y lo puso en el suelo: — ¡_Engorgio_!

El baúl creció y se expandió hasta alcanzar su máximo tamaño. Era una marca nueva, pulida y brillante, fabricado con madera roja de cerezo. Al frente tenía una marquilla en la que se leía "R.J Lupin".

— Es bastante grande en el interior —Explicó Peter— No queríamos revisar tus cosas, así que agarramos el viejo y lo tiramos dentro. Esperó que no tengas nada que haya podido romperse ahí.

— Yo...yo —Remus trató de hablar, pero su garganta solo se cerraba.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó James inseguro— El lobo había mordisqueado todo el anterior.

— N-No deberían haber gastado tanto dinero en mí —Dijo Remus, su corazón latiendo violentamente— Nunca podré darles algo como esto. ¡Es hermoso!

Las caras de James y Peter se relajaron en sonrisas aliviadas: —Yo no quiero un aburrido baúl, amigo —Le consoló James— Ya tengo uno. Preferiría unas bombas fétidas. Tengo este nuevo plan para que Quejicus...

— ¡Gracias! —Le interrumpió Remus, pasando por encima de Sirius para agarrar las manos de James y Peter— Es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado.

Sus dos amigos le sonrieron de regreso, luciendo bastante complacidos con sí mismos.

— Ahora Sirius —Indicó James, tocando a Sirius que solo se había quedado recostado en la cama de Remus viéndolo con una sonrisa— Lo ha mantenido en secreto. No quiso decirnos que era y le pidió a _Anders_ que se lo ordenará.

— ¿Ordenará? —Preguntó Remus, viendo a Sirius. Eso sonaba costoso.

— Sí —Empezó Sirius luciendo incómodo.

— ¿Y bien? —Lo acosó Peter impacientemente— ¿Dónde está, entonces?

— Es solo... —Sirius sacó una pequeña caja envuelta de su bolsillo— Es estúpido, de verdad. Me refiero a que, es un poco femenino... —Sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo.

— ¿_Femenino_? —Le molestó James, arqueando las cejas— ¿Qué le compraste? ¿Un bra?

Sirius se sonrojó aún más y guardo la caja de nuevo en su bolsillo: — ¡No! Es solo que...ya no quiero dártelo. Te compraré algo mejor.

Remus le lanzó una mirada colérica a James que hizo sentir culpable al chico por sobre la forma acurrucada de Sirius. Remus se inclinó y tocó el hombro de Sirius, dándole un apretón suave: — No me interesa que sea femenino —Le dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera— No creo que algo de lo que tú me des pueda llegar a no gustarme. Estoy chiflado, ¿recuerdas? Me gustan todas las cosas extrañas.

Sirius no contestó, solo bajo la cabeza aún más: — Vamos, Sirius —Protestó Remus, dejando salir su mejor puchero. No tenía mucha práctica, pero aparentemente funcionó porque Sirius levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar que su boca se alzará en una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Remus.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó, sacando la caja y arrojándosela a Remus— Pero voto para que la carita de perrito quedé prohibida. No entiendo como no la usas con McGonagall. Ella se derretiría de cariño.

— Porque a diferencia de James y tú que siempre deben buscar una manera para salir de los problemas —Empezó a decir Remus, mientras abría el paquete— A mí nunca me atrapan.

James y Peter rieron, pero Sirius solo miró atentamente a Remus mientras sacaba una pequeña caja verde del papel de envoltura. La abrió cuidadosamente y vio su interior. La respiración se atoró en su garganta. Era un dije con una cadena, elaborado con alguna especie de plata azulada que en realidad no era plata real porque ningún calor provenía de ella. Tenía la forma de una mano; dedos delgados desplegados, todos fabricados con mínimo detalle. En la palma de la mano había una joya de color rojo carmesí. Sabía que no era un rubí, porque los rubíes de Gryffindor que estaban dentro de su reloj de puntos eran una combinación entre rojo y rosa. El rojo de este era demasiado profundo.

No necesitó que Sirius le diera una explicación por el regalo. Ahora que lo estaba mirando, una imagen de su propia mano se elevó en su mente, los dedos bien abiertos, aferrándose al suelo para dejar caer la sangre con la que convocó sombras de luna. Y eso fue sustituido por otra imagen de una huella hecha con sangre en la pared de madera de la cabaña de los gritos, la preocupación y el miedo que desprendía la expresión de Sirius cuando sus ojos se encontraron bajo la tenue luz de la varita.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta después de un silencio anormalmente largo: — Es Granate. La piedra, me refiero.

Remus sentía las lágrimas que había aguantado antes volver con renovado vigor. Una logró escapar y rodar por su mejilla.

— ¿Remus? —Sirius sonaba aterrorizado.

No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, porque Remus acortó el espacio que quedaba para abrazarlo, poniendo al chico mayor entre sus brazos y presionándolo con fuerza: — ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias! —Le dijo, avergonzado de que su voz sonara tan aguda.

Los brazos de Sirius se levantaron tentativamente para devolverle el abrazo: — Está bien. No es mucho.

— Caramba, amigo —Exclamó James sorprendido, acercándose para darle una mirada a la caja en la mano de Remus— ¿Qué le diste? Yo _nunca_ he visto a Remus mostrando tanta emoción.

Peter y él se inclinaron para mirar el colgante.

— Ah, ya veo —Siguió James, sonriendo— Sirius, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tenías razón. Eres toda una chica.

— No lo soy —Sirius se alejó de Remus para mirar mal a James.

— Por supuesto que no. Es un collar _masculino_.

— No es un collar —Reclamó Remus indignado, quitándoselo a James— Es un colgante. Muchos hombres tienen colgantes.

— ¡Oye, oye! —Dijo James, levantando las manos en signo de rendición— Solo estaba molestándolos, chicos. Me gusta. En serio. Creo que ha sido un buen regalo —Miró a Sirius para asegurarle que decía la verdad. Sirius se relajó y sonrió.

— Mejor que una caja de madera de cualquier forma —Le dijo.

— Oh, chúpatelo, Black.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Una semana más tarde, dos días antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus salía del Gran Comedor de camino a la biblioteca, su nariz metida dentro de un libro.

— ¿Remus?

Levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a Anders y Angela caminando hacia él. Ese día el cabello de Angela estaba más mullido que usualmente. Cuatro gigantescas mariposas estaban entre sus risos y le daban la apariencia de una flor grande. Sus alas se abrían y cerraban a intervalos regulares.

— Hola profesor. Angela.

— Llámame Neil —Respondió Anders, haciendo una mueca— Ya no soy tú profesor.

Remus sonrió inseguro.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? —Preguntó Angela, viendo sobre el hombro de Remus.

— Oh, por ahí haciéndole bromas a los de Slytherin —Contestó Remus, su sonrisa ensanchándose— Me ofrecieron acompañarlos, pero todavía no estoy en condiciones para las retiradas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

— ¿Te refieres a escaparse? —Indagó juguetonamente Angela.

— Siempre es importante el saber cuándo debes detener las cosas —Dijo Remus sagazmente— Yo no puedo correr en estos momentos. Si lo hago terminó tirando vendajes como una vieja momia y Madame Pomfrey se enoja. Especialmente desde que abandoné la enfermería hace menos de tres días.

— Y por supuesto tú eres el chico bueno de la pandilla —Añadió Neil, sonriéndole a Remus.

Remus lo aceptó con un ruido de garganta y metió su libro en la maleta: — ¿Querían ustedes dos algo que ver conmigo, o solo pararon para charlar?

— De hecho queremos hablar de algo contigo —Aclaró Angela seriamente— ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos en alguna parte?

— Si ustedes quieren —Empezó Remus— Estaba a punto de... —Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de pies corriendo que se aproximaban de acuerdo a su sensible sentido de la audición— Es probable que quieran pegarse a la pared —Advirtió a sus acompañantes, poniendo en práctica su propio consejo. Le dieron una mirada de extrañeza, pero obedecieron. Segundos después, los pasos aumentaron, acompañados por gritos y risas.

— _¡Vamos a atraparlos malditos Gryffindors!_ —Alguien bramaba— _¡Espera a que tus padres oigan esto, Black!_

De repente Sirius y James viraron por la esquina a máxima velocidad, rebotando en la pared y yendo en dirección de Remus, Neil y Angela. Se detuvieron unos breves momentos para mirar a su amigo.

— ¡Un...hechizo...jodidamente...brillante...Lunático! —James jadeó, palmeando a Remus en la espalda— No...sé...qué...haríamos...sin ti.

— Solo espera...a...verlos —Agregó Sirius.

Los pasos se apresuraron y los dos chicos continuaron su huida, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Unos segundos después fueron perseguidos por un grupo de cinco Slytherins de tercer año con aspecto iracundo, todos luciendo cabello rosa chillón, túnicas que les llegaban a las rodillas y tenían pompones rosas al final, medias de lencería y carteles en la espalda que decían "Péganos mientras nos agachamos". Se apresuraron a ir detrás de los dos chicos pelinegros de Gryffindor.

— Bueno —Continuó Remus, girándose para ver a Neil y Angela quienes presenciaban la escena boquiabiertos— ¿Sobre qué quieren hablar?

— Ellos son una mala influencia —Dijo Neil severamente.

— Nope —Respondió Remus, recogiendo su maleta y guiándolos al Gran Comedor para que pudieran hablar— Yo soy la mala influencia. ¿Cómo creen que ellos aprenden esos hechizos? ¿Puede imaginarse a James o Sirius buscando algo en la biblioteca? Y Peter, por mucho que sea nuestro amigo, no es el _lumos_ más brillante que conjure una varita.

— Esos chicos son bastante inteligentes —Protestó Neil, viendo a Sirius y James— Podrían lograr mucho si tan solo pusieran más empeño.

— Lo sé —Contestó Remus— Yo trabajó tres veces más duro que ellos y de cualquier forma obtengo las mismas notas. Es un tanto injusto.

— Tus notas son excelentes —Lo halagó Angela.

— Ese es mi punto —Remus sonrió— No me importa sin embargo. Han hecho más por mí que cualquier persona que haya conocido —Su mano inconscientemente fue a tocar el colgante.

— Remus, nos preguntábamos qué tanto sabes del juicio contra tu padre —Empezó Neil con cuidado.

Remus se tensionó inmediatamente, todo su buen humor abandonándolo: — Sé que está siendo acusado de...de...a-abuso infantil —Era tan difícil decir esas palabras. Las odiaba— Desearía que no fuera así. Que retiraran los cargos. Él solo quería protegerme.

— ¿En verdad piensas eso? —Preguntó Angela— ¿En serio crees que te ama? —Las alas de las mariposas titilaron mientras giraba su cabeza para verle. Remus fijó sus ojos en ellas para evitar mirarla a la cara.

— Yo no...yo no creo que él me a-a-ame —Logró decir— Pero si amaba a mamá. Y ella hubiera querido protegerme. Fue por eso que nunca me reportó. Por ella.

— Remus —Anders le dijo, inclinándose para hacer que Remus lo mirara— Creo que estaba sacando su rabia contra ti por tener que protegerte. Estuvo mal y fue maquiavélico que le hiciese eso a un niño. ¿No deseas que se avergüence de lo que hizo? Te dejo hambriento, te golpeó, te quemó y mantuvo prisionero. Imagina que eso le pasara a James o a Sirius o a Peter. ¿Cómo te sentirías contra quienes les hicieran eso?

Remus apartó la mirada: — Ellos no son hombres lobo.

— No importa lo que sean. Incluso si fueran hombres lobo, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Remus luchó consigo mismo: — Enojado —Susurró al final.

— Sí —Asintió Angela, tomando su mano gentilmente— Así nos sentimos nosotros también. ¿Lo ves ahora? Eres un guapo, inteligente y gracioso jovencito que merece una nueva vida, justo como los demás. Y la única forma en que podrás conseguirla es si te deshaces de ese hombre. Y vamos a mandarlo a Azkaban para que eso suceda.

— Azkaban es horrible —Remus dijo tembloroso— He leído historias.

— Ese es el punto, cariño. Queremos que los criminales aprendan que no deben dañar a la gente o serán castigados.

Remus sentía que parte de él se rompía. Algo dentro de él aún sentía un instinto de amor infantil por su padre, algo oscuro y agrio que le decía que debía protegerlo. Y otra parte de él no deseaba más que verlo pudriéndose en el infierno, y luego venía otra a recordarle como John Lupin se había enfrentado valerosamente al lobo para proteger a su esposa, mientras dejaba a Remus listo para recibir otro ataque.

— No sé qué sentir —Confesó débilmente.

— Sabemos que es duro. Solo deseamos ayudarte. Y sabes que estamos aquí para ti al igual que tus amigos.

— Si...si se va. Para Azkaban, quiero decir. No tengo a dónde ir.

— Y es precisamente de eso por lo que deseábamos hablarte —Repuso Neil, tomando su otra mano— Queremos que vayas a casa con nosotros, si tu aceptas.


	23. Lunático infantil

** Lunático Infantil**

_"Una característica de un niño normal es que no siempre actúa de esa manera"_

_Anónimo_

**Nota de autor: **Todavía no manejo el arte de la transformación, por lo tanto esta sigue siendo una obra de Moonsing. El mundo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius se encontraba tendido despierto mientras analizaba los méritos de levantarse de su cómoda y caliente cama para vaciar su vejiga, o simplemente ignorarla y volver a dormirse. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero cuando giró sobre su estómago, la necesidad se volvió peor y miró por la ventana para confirmar que el cielo seguía siendo de un profundo índigo que indicaba horas antes del amanecer.

Gruñendo con molestia, salió de su cama y fue al baño. En el camino de regreso, miró en dirección a la cama de Remus y se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban semi abiertas, dejándole ver que el chico no estaba allí.

Sirius frunció el ceño y vio a la puerta que estaba abierta. Dándole una mirada soñadora a su cama, de mala gana se deslizó fuera del dormitorio, bajando las escaleras. La sala común estaba solo iluminada por las llamas a punto de fallecer de la chimenea, y le tomó un poco el captar a Remus acurrucado contra una ventana, vestido con sus pijamas enormes. Sirius dudó, incierto de si debía romper la soledad del otro niño. La decisión fue tomada por él cuando Remus ladeó la cabeza un poco aún sin apartar la mirada de la ventana y preguntó: — ¿Te he despertado?

— Nah —Respondió Sirius, acercándose— Necesitaba hacer pipí.

— Ah, ¡El secreto ha sido revelado! Tú eres el misterioso chico que orina en la sala común a la medianoche. Creo que ofrecen un premio a la persona que revele tu identidad.

— No, tarado —Sirius le golpeó en el hombro— Vi que tu cama estaba vacía y me preguntaba dónde estabas —Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pero cuando era obvio que Remus no diría nada agregó— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

— Podemos sentirte —La voz de Remus estaba llena de cansancio.

Sirius miró alrededor: — ¿Podemos?

— Lunático y yo. Se muestra más cuando la luna llena está tan cerca. Pero podría haberte sentido de igual manera incluso si él no estuviera —Suspiró— Está mucho más ansioso por alguna razón, justo en mi cabeza. No estoy seguro del porqué.

Sirius asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Remus y miró a la luna que colgaba del cielo casi llena: — ¿Cuándo es?

— Mañana.

Sirius suspiró y se subió a la saliente al lado de Remus, sus hombros tocándose: — ¿Puedes hablarle? A Lunático, me refiero.

— Algo así —Respondió Remus— No son propiamente conversaciones. Él no tiene una mente humana y habla como un niño. Ya sabes; _matar, comer, hambre, ¿Qué es eso?_ Solo salé cuando la luna está cerca o cuando tengo emociones fuertes como furia, dolor o algo así. Quiere dominarme cuando eso sucede y por eso debo luchar contra él.

Algo encajó en la mente de Sirius: — ¡Ah! Como en el tren durante primer año. Y todas esas veces que pensamos que estabas enfermo y solo hablabas contigo mismo.

Remus sonrió secamente, girándose para ver a Sirius apropiadamente por primera vez: — Yo _estaba_ hablando conmigo mismo. Lunático es una parte de mí.

— Es un tanto loco, sabes. No de mala manera. Es solo que parece, ya sabes, que tienes dos personalidades viviendo dentro de ti.

Remus se giró y apoyó lentamente la frente en el frío vidrio: — Yo no pedí eso.

— Sé que no lo hiciste —Sirius se acercó para tocar el hombro de Remus y sintió como el chico se tensaba bajo sus dedos al hacer contacto— Sé que no lo hiciste, Remus. Y creo que es algo genial.

— ¡Hah! —Remus inclinó la cara, sin levantar la cabeza para darle a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa. Desde tan cerca, Sirius podía ver claramente el cansancio y dolor en el rostro de Remus.

— Desearía que hubiese algo que pudiésemos hacer para ayudarte.

— No lo hay. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

— Somos Los Merodeadores. Pensaremos en algo.

Remus sonrió de nuevo, luciendo conmovido pero inseguro.

— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Indagó Sirius, cambiando el tema.

— Me es difícil dormir durante estos tiempos. Y tengo muchas cosas en las qué pensar.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Remus suspiró, volviendo a mirar a la ventana: — Me preguntaron si quería vivir con ellos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sirius, confuso— ¿Quién?

— Los Anders. Me preguntaron si quería vivir con ellos en el caso de que mi padre sea llevado a p-p-prisión.

— Oh, Remus —Sirius no sabía cómo reaccionar. De algún modo sabía que debía estar complacido de que ya no tuviera que preocuparse porque su amigo no tuviera casa, pero al mismo tiempo veía que le daba a Remus un nuevo conflicto— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— Les dijo que lo pensaría. ¡No sé qué se supone que deba _hacer_! —La voz de Remus se rompió mientras inclina su cabeza aún más, su cabello arenoso deslizándose para cubrir su rostro— ¡Es mi _papá_! Eso debe significar algo, ¿cierto? Es la única familia que me queda. Siento que yo...no lo sé...lo estoy traicionando.

Sirius envolvió tentativamente con su brazo al pequeño hombre lobo por los hombros: — Te lastimó.

— Siempre me dijo que era por mi propio bien.

— ¿En verdad le crees, Lunático?

Hubo un largo silencio, luego le contestó en algo que sonaba más a un sollozo: — ¡No lo sé!

— Nadie nunca debería obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras —Dijo Sirius ferozmente, apretando su agarre en los delgados hombros de Remus— James, Peter y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

— Siempre soñé en tener amigos como ustedes.

— Claro que no —Protestó Sirius, dándole a Remus una sonrisa traviesa— Incluso alguien con tu inteligencia jamás podría soñar con alguien tan sorprendente como yo.

Remus le dio una risita ahogada: — Estás en lo correcto. ¿Cómo podría yo soñar con alguien que posee una modestia y humildad tan terribles?

Sirius juntó sus cejas unos momentos: — ¿Fue eso un insulto?

Remus se rió.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Ahora pasamos una horrible cantidad de tiempo aquí —Mencionó Peter, mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate que se suponía era para Remus mientras se acercaban a la enfermería.

— Piensa en lo mal que lo pasa Remus —Señaló James— Él verdaderamente _está _aquí todo el tiempo. Solo espero que Madame Pomfrey nos deje verlo. Fue bueno que la Luna llena fuera ayer y no hoy. Con las clases empezando mañana no estoy seguro de que pudiésemos venir a verlo tan rápido.

— No te comas todas las ranas de chocolate —Añadió Sirius, haciendo ámago de agarrar la maleta que llevaba Peter— No son para ti.

Abrieron la puerta de la enfermería y vieron alrededor. Todas las camas estaban vacías.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Peter.

— ¿Qué haces ustedes chicos aquí? —Inquirió Madame Pomfrey, sonando sorprendida mientras salía de un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera.

— Venimos a ver a Remus —Respondió James.

— No considero que esa sea una buena idea —Les dijo, sin sonar molesta, solo triste— Ustedes no saben cómo está el día que le siguen a su transformación.

— Lo hemos visto mucho más herido que eso —Reclamó Sirius testarudo.

— No es solo eso —Ella se apartó el cabello negro de la frente con una mano. Sirius no pudo evitar evidenciar lo agotada y apagada que se veía. Sintió la preocupación instaurarse en su pecho.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

— Él...—Se detuvo, buscando las palabras apropiadas— ¿Recuerdan cómo estaba cuando lo sacamos de su casa?

— Sí —Inició Peter con inseguridad— Sangraba y estaba herido y esas cosas.

— No, me refiero a cómo _él_ estaba. Cómo reaccionaba.

Sirius se esforzaba por entender: — ¿Qué?

Ella suspiró: — El lobo todavía tiene mucho poder sobre él después de la luna llena. Demasiado. Afecta su mente y lo hace actuar...reaccionar...y hablar como un niño pequeño. Debido a que estaba adolorido cuando lo encontramos, el lobo se mostraba mucho más. Por eso hablaba como lo hacía. Y sus memorias eran un tanto borrosas.

Sirius recordó su conversación con Remus sobre la personalidad infantil de Lunático. Tenía sentido, suponía.

— Ahora es peor —Les dijo suavemente.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Indagó James.

— Creo que tiene que ver con todo el abuso que sufrió durante Navidad. Por alguna razón está muy mal hoy. Usualmente lucha contra el lobo, incluso en esta condición. Puede llevar conversaciones normales mientras que no esté tan cansado. Sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero hoy solo...ni siquiera pude formar oraciones. Pienso que el daño que le hicieron logró que el lobo estuviera a punto de dominarle. Temó que pueda ser permanente, que ahora siempre sea así después de cada luna llena. Creo que la barrera que impedía que su mente y la del lobo se juntaran se ha roto.

— No nos interesa —Afirmó Sirius, tratando de no demostrar que su corazón latía con ansiedad— Solo queremos verlo. Apuesto a que se pondrá feliz de vernos.

Ella luchó consigo mismo un rato, pero al final se rindió y asintió: — Solo...no lo molesten con esto cuando se recupere —Les rogó.

— ¡No seríamos capaces! —Exclamó James, luciendo insultado de que ella asumiera tal cosa.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Son buenos chicos —Señaló la puerta de la que había salido— Está ahí.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación un tanto inseguros, no sabiendo que esperar. Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha de la misma limpia y pulida piedra que el resto de la enfermería. Había un lavabo en piedra que descansaba en una esquina y una ventana sobre la cama, la cual, a comparación de todas las de la enfermería, tenía una sábana roja de Gryffindor.

Sirius caminó dudoso a ella, observando a su amigo. Remus estaba prácticamente escondido entre las cobijas, dejando solo su mata de cabello arenoso descansando en la almohada.

— ¿Remus?

Las cobijas se movieron un poco y la parte superior se despertó para mirarlo con ojos ambarinos ensanchados.

— ¿Siri's? —Emergió la voz de Remus con duda, amortiguada por las sábanas.

— Sep, soy yo Lunático. Con James y Peter. Te hemos traído un poco de chocolate para hacerte sentir mejor.

— ¿Chocol'e?

— Sí. ¿Quieres un poco?

Una mano salió de entre las cobijas, palma arriba. Peter se adelantó y puso la rana de chocolate encima.

El resto de la cara dejó de esconderse, apareciendo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mío?

— Sip. Todo para ti, Lunático —Pese a sus palabras animadas, Peter estaba pálido y en shock.

Los tres chicos sacaron las sillas para visitas y las pusieron alrededor de la cama mientras Remus luchaba para quitarle el papel al dulce, su cara contorsionada en concentración. Después de un rato su entrecejo se frunció con frustración, que luego se transformó en una contracción de dolor y gemido cuando trató de viciosamente romper el paquete y se golpeó en una de sus heridas.

— Déjame —Le pidió Sirius, alargando su mano.

— ¡Mío!

— Ya lo sé, Lunático. Solo lo voy a abrir para ti.

Remus lo analizó con sospecha; un suave, pero sorprendentemente profundo gruñido escapó de sus labios, antes de que depositara cuidadosamente su chocolate en la mano de Sirius. Él la abrió lo más rápido que pudo y se la devolvió. Remus se la metió en la boca con manos torpes, como si tuviese miedo de que se la quitaran en cualquier momento y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo de lástima. Pensó en el brillante, inteligente y travieso Remus que ahora se vería reducido a esto cada luna llena. Y luego recordó que John Lupin era el responsable. La furia negra-rojiza afloró en su pecho.

— Hay más, Remus —Le dijo James, su voz rompiéndose un poco. Sirius se preguntó si se sentía tan mal como él— No debes embutírtela de esa manera, amigo.

Peter vació la maleta que traían con ellos en la cama justo al frente del niño que miraba a Los Merodeadores con inseguridad, sus dedos deslizándose a los dulces. Había restos de chocolate en su boca. Sirius agarró otra rana de chocolate y la abrió, entregándosela. Está vez Remus comió más despacio.

— ¿Te duele, Lunático? —Indagó Peter, señalando ligeramente al brazo de Remus que se encontraba vendado debajo de sus pijamas.

Remus lo miró, luego vio su brazo. Cogió su manga y la levantó un poco, revelando nuevos rasguños sobre sus cicatrices: — Lunático herir —Les confesó ligeramente.

Sirius no estaba seguro de si se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona, o de si trataba de decirles que el lobo, Lunático, lo había lastimado.

— Lo lamentó —Le dijo al final.

— No tú —Respondió Remus, estirándose para darle unas palmaditas en la mano de Sirius que estaba sobre la cama— _Lunático_ herir.

A eso le siguió una mañana bastante extraña. Finalmente, Remus se cansó y quedó dormido, sus manos y rostro llenas de chocolate. Los chicos le quitaron los dulces que faltaban de la cama y se quedaron viendo al chico durmiente.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que deberíamos limpiarlo? —Les preguntó James, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

— Creo que deberíamos —Accedió Peter— Madame Pomfrey probablemente nos mate si descubre cuanto chocolate le dejamos comer.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Sirius y él dio un paso atrás: — ¡No! ¿Por qué yo?

— Pues... —Empezó James, moviendo levemente las manos— Tú ya sabes...lo abrazas y tocas más que nosotros dos.

— ¡Claro que _no_!

James y Peter solo lo miraron.

— No veo la razón para que tenga que ser yo quien lo limpie —Les dijo Sirius agriamente.

— Hay un paño ahí —Siguió James, señalando al lavabo que estaba en la esquina.

Remus murmuró algo, y sus dedos pegajosos se aferraron a las cobijas. Sirius lo vio y suspiró: — ¡Tarados! —Bramó a James y Peter, caminando para coger el paño. Empezó de forma muy rara a limpiar el rostro de Remus del chocolate que lo rodeaba al igual que sus dedos.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron brevemente cuando Sirius limpiaba su boca. Hizo un sonido para preguntar que sonaba mucho más perruno que humano.

— Solo te estamos arreglando un poco, Lunático. Ve a dormir.

Remus obedientemente cerró los ojos y volvió a profundizarse.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus se perdió el primer día de clases. No fue hasta la tarde cuando el resto de Los Merodeadores estaban jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo que regresó. Sirius lo divisó primero mientras atravesaba el retrato tratando de que no tocará ninguna de sus heridas.

— ¡Oye, Remus, amigo! —Lo llamó—Por aquí.

Remus les dedicó una mirada, se sonrojó, y vio al piso para evitar hacer contacto visual. Se acercó dudoso.

— ¿Qué sucede Lunático? —Preguntó James, con tono preocupado mientras Remus tomaba asiento en la punta del sofá en lugar de sentarse en el suelo con ellos.

— Madame Pomfrey me ha contado que fueron a verme —Respondió con su cara de un rojo profundo— Recuerdo algunos pedazos. Desearía que no lo hubiesen hecho.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió Sirius— Parecías bastante contento al vernos.

Remus solo frunció el ceño, escondiendo su rostro aún más. Murmuró algo que ninguno pudo entender.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dije que ojalá no me hubiesen visto así! —Explotó, levantando la mirada. Sirius saltó, sintiéndose herido por su reacción hasta que vio la humillación en los ojos de Remus y se dio cuenta de que solo reaccionaba así porque su orgullo había sido terriblemente mancillado.

— Remus, nosotros... —Empezó James, pero se detuvo, sin palabras.

— Es lo que los amigos hacen —Continuó Sirius, manteniendo su voz tan delicada como podía— Se ven los unos a los otros cuando están mal y aun así se quedan. A nosotros no nos importó. Eras algo tierno, como en un sentido infantil.

Remus cubrió su cara con sus manos y gruñó: — ¡Yo no _quiero_ ser "tierno"!

— Oye, lo sentimos, amigo —Le dijo James, golpeándole de forma extraña el hombro.

Remus suspiró: —No es su culpa. Solo otra de esas nuevas cosas, supongo. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme, creo. Madame Pomfrey me advirtió que podría ser permanente —Las sombras en sus ojos lo hacían lucir cien años más viejo.

— Mírale el lado positivo —Lo consoló Peter— _Tú_ solo actuarás como un niño una vez al mes. James y Sirius son así todo el tiempo.

— ¡Hey! —Reclamaron los dos otros Merodeadores de cabello oscuro con indignación.

Remus no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara al ver sus expresiones: — Él tiene un punto —Les dijo.

— Por favor no nos hagas prometer el no volver —James le advirtió— Nos gusta darnos cuenta de si estás bien.

Remus volvió a suspirar, apartando la mirada: — Me siento tan estúpido. Es como si estuviese sentado ahí y alguien en mi cabeza grita "¡Para de actuar así!" y luego el resto de mí lo ignora.

— Sabemos que no eres verdaderamente así, Lunático —Aclaró Sirius.

— Bien. Pero no se _atrevan_ a mencionar lo que suceda en esa habitación a _nadie_.

— Nunca lo haríamos. Tú sabes eso.

Se quedaron sentados en un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Remus murmuró: — Fue un tanto agradable tenerlos ahí. Me sentía...seguro.

— Para eso estamos, amigo —Respondió James, visiblemente relajado de que su rara conversación llegará a un final— Ahora ¿Quisieras ayudarme a vencer a Sirius en una partida de Snap? Ya ha perdido todos los juegos que llevamos.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Sirius,_

_Espero que te vaya bien en Hogwarts. Te extraño como siempre aqui y mama ya me consiguio un nuevo tutor que es incluso peor que aquel ansiano a quien hiciste renunciar la ultima vez. Es un sabelotodo de sangre pura y esta obsesionado con enseñarme la historia de todas las familias sangre pura que existen._

_Lei en el periodico esta mañana y vi un articulo acerca de que un tal Lupin ira a juicio por abuso infantil. Espero que no sea tu Lupin, porque no deberias inbolucrarte en el caso. Mama y papa no serian muy comprensivos si se enteran que tienes algo que ver con eso y podrian hacerte daño cuando vuelvas a casa. Solo penze decirtelo._

_Odio que no estes aqui y desearia poder ir por fin a Hogwarts. No puedo esperar a que llegue el otro año._

_Te quiere,_

_Regulus_


	24. El arte de pertenecerte

** El precio de pertenecerte**

_"Cada estrés deja una cicatriz indeleble, y el organismo paga su supervivencia después de una situación estresante al hacerte un poco más viejo"_

_Hans Selyne_

**Nota de autor: **Todo el crédito va para Moonsing y J.K Rowling. Solo traduzco.

**REMUS**

El juicio había sido fichado para Abril, y Remus encontraba eso muy liberador. De seguro para ese tiempo, ¿Podría ya haber solucionado el conflicto en su cabeza? Lo molestaba todo el tiempo; en cada clase, en el Gran Comedor, en la sala común por las noches. No podía dormir para nada, y tenía que obligarse a comer. Todo el tiempo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza una voz clamaba; familia o amigos, familia o amigos, familia o amigos...

Era una decisión difícil y no se sentía preparado para tomarla. Sabía que los otros estaban preocupados. Sentía sus ojos encima de él todo el tiempo. Era como estar de nuevo en primer año, cuando era consciente de que lo seguían a todas partes. Ahora ni siquiera podía esconderse en la biblioteca, dónde se sentaría en el suelo, leería un libro y se sentiría cercano a su madre. Eso solo lo hacía peor, porque la voz de su cabeza gritaba más fuerte _familia, familia familia... ¡SIEMPRE debería ser familia!_

La única vez que se liberaba era durante la luna llena cuando el inmenso dolor tomaba el relevo. Y eso no era un progreso. Los Merodeadores se quedaban con él después de cada luna, ninguno trayendo a conversación su humillante actitud infantil a menos que tuvieran que hacerlo, pero el conocimiento estaba siempre ahí de cualquier forma, sin hablarlo. Incluso en ese estado era consciente de las voces gentiles, los toques torpes y los regalos de chocolate. En esos momentos, la pequeña voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza gritaba _amigos, amigos ¡amigos!_

En lo que pareció como un tiempo alarmantemente corto, Abril apareció en su futuro. No estaba verdaderamente sorprendido cuando una noche un niño de tercer año vino para informarle que Dumbledore quería hablar con él.

— ¿Estarás bien? —Le preguntó James, a la vez que Remus cerraba su libro y se levantaba de la manta donde había estado acurrucado frente al fuego de la sala común.

— Sí, por supuesto —Respondió, tratando de sonreír— Probablemente solo quiere hablarme acerca del j-juicio.

Sabía que su tartamudeo no había pasado desapercibido, porque de repente James, Sirius y Peter levantaron la mirada del juego de ajedrez y lo observaban preocupados.

— Yo iré contigo —Le dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie.

— No, Sirius —Protestó Remus— Él no te ha dado permiso.

— Tampoco dijo que no podía. Es aburrido simplemente mirar a James vencer a Peter por cuarta vez de cualquier forma —Les lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a los otros dos antes de volver su atención a Remus— Vámonos entonces.

Remus no encontró el coraje para discutir porque en verdad se sentía muy agradecido por la compañía. Salieron por el retrato de camino al despacho de Dumbledore.

— Caramelo de azúcar con mantequilla —Murmuró Remus a la gárgola para moverla y que revelará una escalera movediza detrás.

— ¡Ah, señor Lupin! —Saludó Dumbledore cuando entraron en la oficina— Veo que ha traído también al señor Black, ¿O no? Esta debe ser la primera vez que ingresa a mi oficina sin decir la frase "Lo que sea que le hayan dicho, yo no fui" —Sus ojos brillaron y Sirius se veía avergonzado.

Remus miró alrededor del despacho y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no estaba solo. Una bruja alta que vestía las túnicas morado negruzcas del Ministerio se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio. Tenía un cabello ligeramente grisáceo y la expresión de amabilidad hostigada pintada en su cara arrugada.

— Remus, esta es la señora Marjory Oblen, del departamento para La Protección de Menores Mágica. Está involucrada con el caso de tu padre. Señora Oblen, estos son Remus Lupin y su amigo Sirius Black, ambos Gryffindors de segundo año.

Remus no pasó por alto la forma en sus cejas se juntaron con sorpresa al escuchar el apellido "Black" y luego cuando volvieron a hacerlo al oír "Gryffindor".

— Señor Lupin —Le saludó, levantándose para estrecharle la mano— Solo estoy aquí para informarle que su padre ha pedido la oportunidad de hablarle antes del juicio —Remus debió alarmarse, y ella obviamente lo notó porque inmediatamente agregó— Usted está, por supuesto, bajo ninguna obligación de aceptar. Y si lo hace, será observado todo el tiempo para asegurarnos de que no haga nada para dañarle.

Si ella pensó que sus palabras lo habían confortado entonces se equivocó. Remus se sentía enfermo con un retorcijón de estómago y dio otros pasos para retroceder. Sintió la mano de Sirius ponerse a modo de ayuda en su brazo, dándole un pequeño apretón.

— ¿Debo decirle que usted no desea hablar con él? —La señora Oblen preguntó, viéndolo preocupada.

_Familia o amigos, familia o amigos, familia o amigos..._

— N-n-no, yo hablaré con él —Remus logró decir.

— ¿Seguro? —Ella se veía dudosa— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Sí —Le dijo mucho más firme— Estoy seguro —Su rostro estaba rojo, caliente y sudoroso y tuvo que levantar la mano para sacarse el pelo de los ojos. Saltó un poco cuando oyó un pequeño jadeó salir de la boca de la mujer y vio sus ojos fijos en su muñeca donde la manga se había levantado y mostraba sus cicatrices. Rápidamente la bajo, sonrojándose.

— Probablemente no deberíamos... —Empezó, pero Remus la interrumpió con una violenta sacudida de cabeza. _Familia o amigos, familia o amigos..._

— No, yo quiero ir a hablarle —Sintió la mano de Sirius aferrarse aún más y vio que le lanzaba una mirada preocupada con aquellos ojos grises— ¿P-puedo llevar a mis a-a-amigos? —Preguntó inseguro.

La mirada de la señora se suavizó: — Por supuesto, amor. Trae a todos los que desees. Debes sentirte tan cómodo como puedas. ¿El sábado estará bien?

Remus asintió, queriendo irse rápido: — ¿Puedo retirarme ahora? —Indagó, odiando lo pequeña que sonaba su voz. Sabía que estaba temblando y que Sirius obviamente podía darse cuenta.

— Por supuesto. Dumbledore los llevara con la red flu el sábado —Ella miró a Sirius quien aún tenía su mano sosteniendo fuertemente a Remus— No sabía que había un Black en Gryffindor. Menos aún el heredero de la fortuna Black.

Remus se tensionó, automáticamente dando un paso al frente para escudar a su amigo de cualquier potencial insulto incluso cuando Sirius levanto su cabeza con orgullo. Remus vio a la señora Oblen sorprenderse aún más tras estas acciones: — No es algo malo —Les dijo vagamente— Si fuera usted, Señor Black, me sentiría muy orgulloso. Le hará justicia a su nombre.

— Dudo mucho eso, señora Oblen —Respondió Sirius, y Remus se sacudió en sorpresa al verlo usar un tono tan aristocrático que se desprendía de su voz gélida. Nunca había oído a Sirius sonar tan sangre pura— El nombre Black apoya muchas cosas en las que yo no creo.

Ella lo observo por un buen tiempo antes de murmurar: — Entonces espero con ansias el día en que retome su herencia, y aquellos ideales lo cambien.

Sirius la ojeó unos momentos, antes de bajar su cabeza en un breve asentimiento para voltear y salir por la puerta: —Vámonos, Rem —Remus le permitió que lo jalará a la puerta. Mientras iban saliendo, Sirius gritó sobre su hombro— ¡Nos vemos luego, Dumbles!

— ¡Señor Black, le he pedido de manera amable que ya deje de usar ese indignante apodo para referirse a mí! —Clamó Dumbledore detrás, sonando más divertido que molesto.

— ¡Sirius! —Le riñó Remus, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido mientras emprendían su camino a la sala común.

Sirius se burló de su expresión: — Eres un hipócrita, Lunático. No actúes tan escandalizado. Sé exactamente quien fue el que encantó la gárgola de Dumbledore para que le chiflará cada que salía de su oficina el mes pasado.

— Sí, pero él no lo sabe —Señaló Remus— Ahora sabe exactamente quien se refiere a él como "Dumbles". Los profesores tienen razón. Eres incorregible. No sé cómo me las apañó contigo.

— Claro que lo haces —Sirius le confrontó— Te escribí toda una lista de razones que debías aprenderte para la próxima vez que dijeras eso. No me digas que ya no las recuerdas.

— Lo hago —Respondió Remus— Solo que empiezo a preguntarme si "Sirius tiene realmente un lindo cabello" podrá resultar lo suficientemente convincente está vez.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mientras esperaba afuera de la sala para hablar con los prisioneros, Remus estaba tan nervioso que sentía verdaderas nauseas.

— Ahora, hemos confiscado su varita —Explicaba la señora Oblen— Y un auror estará presente para prevenir que haga cualquier cosa para herirte. Me temo que los otros deberán esperar en este cuarto pero podrán escuchar y observar a través del vidrio. No podemos dejar ingresar a tantas personas.

Remus levantó la mirada para observar a Los Merodeadores y Neil Anders quienes se paraban protectoramente detrás de él: — Bien —Dijo, tratando de evitar que su voz se rompiera.

— Excelente, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme ahora?

Remus tomó un profundo respiro y la siguió por la puerta.

La sala de visitas era pequeña y estaba vacía. Solo había dos sillas que se miraban con una mesa en el medio y un Auror de aspecto salvaje que estaba en la esquina. Había una chimenea a su derecha, y a la izquierda, la pared tenía una larga ventana desde la cual sus amigos lo veían en la otra habitación.

La chimenea brillaba con fuego verde y dos Aurores más entraron sosteniendo entre ellos a John Lupin. Remus contuvo la respiración. Su padre se veía terrible; increíblemente delgado, sucio y pálido. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía que no se rasuraba desde hacía meses. Sus ojos ambarinos eran los mismos, sin embargo, latiendo con indignación y furia al ver a Remus.

— Siéntese —Le ordenó uno de los Aurores, arrojándolo a la silla enfrente de la de Remus. Murmuró un hechizo, poniendo su varita brevemente sobre el cuerpo de John Lupin mientras que este se echaba para atrás en la silla como si lo mantuvieran ahí.

— ¿Listo? —El Auror preguntó, mirando a la señorita Oblen.

— Sí, los llamaremos cuando queramos que regrese a su celda.

Ellos asintieron y retrocedieron hasta el fuego. La señora Oblen se movió silenciosamente para pararse al lado del Auror en la esquina de forma que les diera a padre e hijo un sentimiento de privacidad.

— Remus.

Incluso cuando sabía que no podía moverse de la silla, Remus se tensionó ante el sonido de su voz.

— Tú me hiciste esto. Esta es tú culpa.

Fue dicho con tanta frialdad y certeza que Remus se alejó. Miró por la ventana y vio a sus amigos y Neil mientras alternaban el fulminar a su padre y darle a él miradas de compasión.

— Yo n-no lo hice —Logró decir— Yo les p-pedí que no te arrestaran.

— ¡No esperes que me crea eso, criatura malagradecida!

Remus comenzó a temblar de forma violenta y apretaba sus manos en puños contra su regazo, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en la piel de sus palmas.

La señora Oblen dio un paso al frente: — Considero que deberíamos...

Remus sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hacer esto. Debía ajustar cuentas con las voces en su cabeza y esta era la única forma.

— P-papá. Tú me l-l-lastimaste —Le dijo, odiando como este hombre lo transformaba en un desastre, patético y tartamudeante.

— Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hice fue por tú bien —John reclamó fríamente, sus ojos escaneando el cuerpo de Remus con crueldad viciosa.

— N-no... —Protestó Remus. Pensó en el día después de la luna llena. Pensó en aquella criatura infantil y monosílaba que apretaba un lobo de peluche que le regaló James cuando se molestó una vez a la que ahora se veía reducido. Una ola de humillación lo recorrió, y su resolución se solidifico un tanto— No, te equivocas.

— ¿Perdón? —John Lupin escupió— ¡De no ser por mí no serías más que un animal!

— En verdad pienso... —Empezó la señora Oblen, antes de que los dos Lupin la miraran y le gritaran "¡No!"

— ¡Tú me convertiste en un animal, papá! —Remus sentía la ira liberándose de su pecho a medida que el lobo se despertaba— Mamá me hizo prometerle que nunca lo lograrían, pero tú me convertiste en uno.

— Si no fuera por tu madre, serías tú quien estaría en mi lugar —Le reclamó John, sacudiéndose con furia. Remus escuchó las palabras que el hombre no agregó. "Les hubiese dicho que eras un hombre lobo desde hacía mucho tiempo, les hubiera dejado matarte".

— ¿Crees que a mamá le hubiese gustado lo que me hiciste? —Demandó Remus— ¿Piensas que ella estaría de acuerdo en que me encerraras en el sótano y me g-g-golpearás y q-quemarás porque decías que era por mi bien? ¿Sin importar lo que yo hiciera?

— ¡Tú no importas! —John gritó, siendo el hechizo retenedor lo único que lograba sostenerlo— ¡Ella murió y es tú culpa! —Se inclinó todo lo que pudo, hablando en un susurro cargado de rencor— Tú la mataste.

— ¡Yo no lo h-hice! —Reclamó Remus, con las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. Ignoró la expresión de la señora Oblen de que deseaba intervenir— Tú sabes que no lo hice. Fue un accidente. ¡Jamás hubiese hecho algo para herirla!

— Me vas a sacar de aquí, Remus —John continuó— Te he protegido durante años, incluso cuando no soporto verte.

— ¿Por qué _debería_? —Escupió Remus— ¿Por qué debería cuando lo único que haces es h-herirme?

— Porque soy tu padre. Somos familia, incluso cuando no hago más que odiarte. La sangre siempre viene primero. Pensé que tú, de entre todas las personas, sabrías el poder que tiene la sangre.

Remus hizo una mueca.

— Hay precios que debes pagar por tu familia —John prosiguió, sus ojos deteniéndose en dónde sabía que Remus tenía la marca de su mordedura— Precios muy altos que debes pagar. Y tú me perteneces.

Remus se sintió crecer. Esto era, entonces. Lo que había estado esperando: El momento en el cual debería escoger. Familia o amigos. Sangre o amor. Su mirada fue a la ventana en donde sus amigos lo observaban con una sorpresa tonta y apoyo. Sus ojos se fueron a donde estaba Anders. _Queremos que vayas a casa con nosotros, si tú aceptas._

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a su padre, cuyos ojos mostraron miedo por una fracción de segundo. Se levantó una de las mangas, dejándola hasta el hombro, e ignoró los gritos de los observadores mientras veían todo su brazo marcado con cicatrices de lado a lado de las quemaduras que había sufrido. Por supuesto, algunas eran del lobo, pero la mayoría era producto de su padre.

— ¿Es este el precio? —Le preguntó suavemente, viendo aquellos ojos ambarinos que eran idénticos a los suyos— ¿Es este el precio de pertenecerte?

Los ojos de John Lupin se abrieron aún más y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Vio algo en los ojos de Remus que no había esperado. Remus no sabía que era. Pensó en el lobo, pero lo dudaba. Usualmente, el lobo solo mandaba a su padre a explotar en una bola de odio e ira. No. Tal vez lo que vio por primera vez fue aquella humanidad del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo ese niño roto frente a él. Remus quería que él viera el hombre que sería. Quería que su padre supiera lo que había perdido.

— Porque —Remus terminó suavemente, su mirada yendo, por última vez, a la ventana— He decidido que ya no quiero volver a pagarlo nunca más.

Hubo un silencio mortal entre los dos mientras las palabras se comprendían, y Remus vio a su padre ponerse muy, muy pálido. Por un momento, muy breve que de seguro se habría perdido de no estar tan cerca, vio la culpa recorrer sus ojos. Pero luego fue remplazado por furia y John Lupin lanzó la cabeza para atrás antes de escupir a Remus en la cara.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —Le gritó viciosamente.

Remus se burló agriamente, sin poder contenerse: — Ya he estado allí. ¿Recuerdas? Un cuarto oscuro que tiene sangre en todas las paredes al igual que un atizador para quemarme hasta que gritará pidiéndote que me asesinarás. Debes recordarlo, papito. Fuiste tú quien me puso ahí.

— ¡Monstruo!

— ¿Yo soy el monstruo? —Repitió Remus, incrédulo y con lágrimas— Lo herede de tu lado de la familia —Se giró para ver a la señora Oblen quien veía boquiabierta el intercambio— Quiero irme ahora.

Salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás. No tenía miedo de que su padre le dijera a alguien su secreto. Sabía por la mirada iracunda de John Lupin que, incluso ahora, su madre tenía firmemente puestas las manos en su garganta. El hombre nunca diría nada. Y se pudriría en Azkaban por ello. A Remus no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Remus?

Sus amigos estaban al frente viéndolo lucir aterrorizado, sin ayuda ni compasión. Miró a Neil quien dudo por unos momentos, para al final abrir sus brazos en invitación. Remus sabía que le ofrecía más que un simple abrazo. Era otra oferta silenciosa para que fuera a su casa. Remus ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarla. Prácticamente se tiró a los brazos de Neil, enterrando su cara en el pecho del hombre para ocultar las lágrimas que hacían arder sus ojos.

— Ya todo está bien —Neil murmuró contra su cabello— Ya todo está bien.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El día del juicio finalmente llegó y Remus deseaba más que nada el no tener que ir. Neil y Angela asistirían como sus guardianes legales, al igual que Los Merodeadores y Dumbledore, quien era parte del Consejo supremo, y por lo tanto del jurado.

Remus nunca se había sentido tan incómodo como cuando ingresó a la corte luciendo las ropas de gala de Sirius, dado que él no poseía ningunas. Pese a que Sirius ya era muy alto para ponérselas, a Remus le quedaban un tanto grandes, pero el sentimiento de la tela de satín contra su piel lo hacía recobrar la confianza. Era un cuarto semi-circular; con cientos de sillas que se levantaban como la luna creciente. El grupo fue llevado a las sillas delanteras, aunque no se salvaron de las protestas de James, Sirius y Peter quienes casi fueron sentados atrás. Enfrentaban una pequeña plataforma en la cual había una silla de madera con cadenas para manos y piernas. Remus la miró en aprensión. ¿Lo harían sentarse ahí para que le cuestionaran?

Una bruja de aspecto estricto y vestida con túnicas negras del Ministerio se levantó y miró a todo el mundo por encima de sus gafas ovaladas: — Si todo el mundo toma asiento, me gustaría proceder a mostrar el caso de John Lupin al jurado. Primero, ¿le gustaría al señor Remus Lupin, víctima del abuso en cuestión, acercarse al estrado?

Después de un empujón por parte de Neil y de sonrisas de ayuda por parte de Angela y Los Merodeadores, Remus se tambaleó y caminó hasta la plataforma. La bruja conjuró una silla mucho menos intimidante al lado de la que tenía cadenas, y Remus se sentó inseguro.

— Soy Grizelda Benatine —Se presentó, dándole una mirada firme a Remus— Y lo voy a cuestionar bajo un encantamiento de la verdad. El hechizo no funciona como el Veritaserum. No lo forzará a decir nada que no quiera. Solo aparecerá una luz verde sobre su cabeza y cuando diga una mentira será roja. No está obligado a contestar una pregunta que no quiera. ¿Lo entiende, señor Lupin?

Remus asintió sin decir alguna palabra y ella dirigió su varita en su dirección. Una pequeña luz verde lima apareció sobre su cabeza.

— Díganos por favor su nombre completo.

— R-Remus John Lupin —Respondió Remus suavemente. La habitación debía estar hechizada, sin embargo, porque todos parecieron oír lo que dijo.

— ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

Remus resistió el deseo de decirle que si no supiera porque estaba allí, no hubiese ido. En su lugar solo murmuró: — Mi padre ha sido acusado de abuso in-infantil.

— ¿Apoya usted está acusación? —Todos se inclinaron un poco ante la pregunta. Remus veía a sus amigos y nuevos guardianes estar demasiado interesados por su respuesta.

— Y-Yo nunca pedí que fuese acusado —Dijo, sintiéndose caliente y siendo consciente de que empezaba a temblar— Pero no puedo n-n-negar la acusación.

— Entonces ¿Su padre abusaba de usted? —Presionó Grizelda.

— S-s-sí —Susurró.

Hubo una discusión naciendo desde los jurados.

— John Lupin ha sido acusado de varios actos de negligencia, así como abuso físico y emocional. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

Remus luchó consigo mismo, sabiendo que no debía mentir si quería que la luz continuará siendo verde: — No sé qué es a-abuso emocional —Empezó suavemente— Pero me golpeaba y esas cosas.

— Podría darnos una definición mucho más clara —Le reclamó ella seriamente, frunciendo el ceño sobre sus gafas ovaladas— ¿Qué le hacía exactamente su padre?

Remus sentía su temblor aumentar y tuvo que agarrarse a la silla, con toda su concentración en no permitirle al lobo romperla con su fuerza: — É-Él me golpeaba. Él me daba p-p-puñetazos y me p-pateaba seguido. Algunas veces me c-cortaba con un cuchillo o usando un hechizo. Él me q-q-quemaba. Con un atizador. Y me e-encerraba en el sótano que había bajo la cocina poniendo un t-t-tocador encima y algunas veces solo me daba t-t-tostadas para comer.

Enserio odiaba tartamudear. Sabía que si James o Sirius estuviesen aquí, hablarían con confianza y claramente. Ellos si eran dignos Gryffindors. No pretendientes como él que solo habían sido puestos en la casa porque el Sombrero Seleccionador no sabía que más hacer.

— ¿Qué tan seguido le daba comida?

Remus tembló ante su voz firme, sin emociones: — N-no lo sé realmente. No había ventanas en mi h-h-habitación.

— ¿Era el sótano su habitación? —Esa vez, una de sus elegantes cejas se levantó un poco, y una ola de murmullos llenó la habitación.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo mantuvo ahí?

— Um...si se refiere a esta Navidad, casi un mes, creo. Pero ya antes me había m-m-mantenido ahí.

— ¿Por qué nunca reportó el abuso?

Remus se sonrojó y miró al suelo: — No s-sabía que era eso. Yo no sabía que era diferente. Yo n-nunca había visto a otro niño hasta que fui al colegio. É-É-Él decía que era por mí propio bien. Para ayudarme a ser un niño n-n-normal.

— ¿Usted le creyó?

Remus se hundió aún más en la silla, sintiendo todos los ojos sobre él: —S-S-Sí. Era mi papá. Por supuesto que le creía. Dijo que yo estaba m-m-mal y necesitaba ayuda para ser normal —"Porque un lobo no puede serlo" agregó para sí mismo con rencor.

Los murmullos aumentaron esa vez y Remus no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus expresiones de piedad.

— Señor Lupin —Lo llamó Grizelda, y su voz era ahora tan delicada y suave que Remus supo que nada bueno le esperaba— ¿Le importaría subirse la manga para mostrarle sus heridas al jurado?

Remus se arqueó violentamente y apretó sus brazos contra sus costados, buscando desesperadamente a Dumbledore y Neil por ayuda. Dumbledore lo encontró con ojos llenos de preocupación, y luego se encogió ligeramente de hombros para decirle "Es tu elección"

Lentamente, con su cuerpo completamente consciente de la cicatriz por la mordida de hombre lobo que tenía en el hombro derecho, Remus se subió la manga hasta el codo y extendió el brazo. Ya no eran solo murmullos, pero verdaderas exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror mientras todos en la habitación veían su brazo. Estaba lacerado con cicatrices de quemaduras, todas las cuales eran aún un poco rosadas. Madame Pomfrey estaba trabajando arduamente en una poción para lograr reducirlas, particularmente las hechas por plata, pero tan pronto, no había logrado nada.

— ¿Me puedo ir? —Susurró, cuando parecía que todos solo podían sentarse a ver su brazo.

— Sí, sí. Ya no tengo más preguntas —Grizelda Benatine dijo, su voz tensa mientras levantaba la varita para evaporar la luz encima de su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en su brazo. Se sonrojó y bajo su manga para volver a su asiento.

Grizelda parecía haberse recuperado, y se giró de nuevo al jurado: — Haremos un pequeño descanso, antes de que volvamos para cuestionar a John Lupin.

Remus aferró su agarre a Neil: — ¿Podemos irnos? —Le rogó— No quiero volver a v-verlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Inquirió Angela.

Remus asintió violentamente: — Por favor, ¿Podemos irnos?

Neil asintió y se levantó, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Remus y dándole un apretón: — Por supuesto. No tienes por qué ver esto.

Con gran alivio, Remus les permitió arrastrarlo fuera de aquella mortífera sala para que volviera usando la red flu a Hogwarts. La idea de ver a su padre otra vez lo hacía ponerse enfermo.

— Jamás tendrás que volver a verlo —Murmuró Angela en su oído mientras llegaban a la red flu— Te lo prometo, Remus. Nunca más.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El juicio fue un titular en el diario _El Profeta_ del día siguiente, y una fotografía de John Lupin siendo llevado a Azkaban por dos Aurores lo mostraba como un hombre destruido. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, blancos y disminuidos, el cabello mucho más largo y desgreñado que como había sido el último día que habló con su hijo. Sirius, James y Peter escondieron el artículo a Remus, y él, en regreso, nunca preguntó para que se lo dejaran ver.


	25. Elevados con poción pimentónica

** Elevados con poción pimentónica.**

"_Preocuparse es el interés que se paga por los problemas antes de que sucedan"_

_William R. Inge_

**Nota de autor: **El fanfic sigue perteneciendo a Moonsing mientras que el mundo de "Harry Potter" es de J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius evidenció un cambio notable en Remus después del juicio. Todo sobre el chico parecía más ligero. Cuando James y Sirius, quienes no podían pasar más de dos días sin hacer una broma, encantaron las medias del profesor Slughorn para que entonaran el himno de Eslovenia cada que pasaba por una puerta, Remus se había reído de una forma que Sirius no conocía. Era histérica al punto de resultar ligeramente alarmante, y Sirius no estaba enteramente convencido de que las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas solo fueran producto de las notas altas.

Remus incluso caminaba distinto. Sus delgados hombros ya no se jorobaban y ya no veía sobre ellos para asegurarse de que lo observaban, sus pasos finalmente tenía cierto deje infantil al caminar.

El mayor cambio, sin embargo, fue la primera luna llena después del juicio. Sirius, James y Peter emprendieron su camino, como usualmente, a la enfermería armados con chocolate. Ahí vieron a Madame Pomfrey quien los observó entrar, sonriéndoles y saludándolos desde la puerta.

— Deben verlo hoy —Les dijo, con una pizca de deleite en su voz que muy raras veces oían— Está tan… —Se detuvo y sonrió.

Los Merodeadores intercambiaron miradas, un poco trastornados por la muestra de afecto tan rara que les daba la mujer que no solía soportarlos a menos que le recitaran todas las reglas de la lista de "Reglas Para Un Buen Comportamiento en la Enfermería Que Se Deben Aplicar a Todos y en Especial a Cierto Grupo de Holgazanes Gryffindors Que No Deberían Ser Nombrados para Prevenir que Jóvenes Generaciones Sigan su Ejemplo de Pasos Desordenados e Incorregibles". Le tomó a Peter meses solo el aprenderse el título.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que está elevada con poción pimentónica? _—_Le susurró Sirius a los demás cuando habían superado su rango de audición— Escuché que es adictiva y hoy ni siquiera nos hizo recitar "La lista"

— Eso es bueno, de hecho —Murmuró Peter— Olvidé de nuevo cuál es la regla número treinta y dos.

— No se debe insertar chiles de fuego Afganos en las narices de estudiantes inconscientes de Slytherin —Recitaron Sirius y James al unísono.

— ¿En serio? Pensaba que tenía algo que ver con pantalones y bengalas Fillibuster que se activan con el agua.

— Nah, amigo _—_Respondió Sirius, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación privada de Remus donde siempre se quedaba tras la luna llena— Esa es la regla veintitrés. Siempre las confundes.

Abrió la puerta y casi salta fuera de su piel cuando su llegada fue recibida con una exclamación de alegría que clamaba: _— ¡Siri´s!_

Remus estaba sentado en la cama, viéndolo con ojos nublados pero brillantes. Se veía totalmente despreocupado pese a la venda que cubría su hombro, y los múltiples rasguños en sus mejillas. No podía creer que esta fuera la misma bola de nervios que los saludaba cada luna llena desde Navidad.

— Tenía razón _—_Siseó a James— ¡Ambos se han drogado con dosis de poción pimentónica!

Los tres se acercaron a la cama y se acomodaron en sus sillas de visitantes, viendo a su amigo con ahora actitud infantil de forma consternada.

— _¿Chocl´t? —_Preguntó Remus, extendiendo una mano.

— Solo nos quieres aquí para eso, ¿Cierto? —Dijo James traviesamente, mientras le entregaba una rana de chocolate abierta— Somos tu mercado negro de chocolate.

Remus se quedó mirándolo mientras masticaba: _— _Lobo —Le dijo, usando una mano llena de chocolate para sujetar el lobo de peluche que James le había regalado una vez— James hizo.

James dio una pequeña risa nerviosa: — Sí. Yo lo hice, amigo.

— Peter, ¿chocl´t? —Preguntó Remus, extendiendo su mano al merodeador gordito. Peter sonrió y le alcanzó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Sirius lo vio comer con la nariz arrugada.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que tendré que limpiarlo después? —Se quejó, mientras migajas eran regadas por todas partes— Aún estoy inconforme con ese trabajo.

— ¡Mmmm! —Exclamó Remus, chupándose los dedos, y manchando el lobo de peluche que estaba puesto bajo su brazo.

— ¿Por qué creen que este tan contento? —Indagó Peter— Nunca se comporta así. Usualmente nos toma solo veinte minutos el convencerlo de que salga de las cobijas.

— No lo sé —Respondió Sirius, mirando a Remus de cerca— Pero reconozco que no se ve tan molido como otras lunas llenas. Debe estar relacionado a deshacerse de su padre.

— ¿Papá? —Remus se congeló de repente, su sonrisa de alegría derrumbándose de su rostro para ser reemplazada por el miedo— ¿Dónde papá? ¿Dónde papá? —Se acurrucó en una bolita contra su almohada.

— ¡Sirius! —Le riñó James.

— ¡No era mi intención! —Gritó Sirius, desesperado— Solo se me salió. Ven aquí Remus, está bien. Papá se fue. ¿No recuerdas? Papá se fue. Se ha ido, Lunático.

Se sentó al final de la cama en un intento de desbaratar la bolita en la cual el niño sollozaba y pateaba como un perrito herido.

— Se ha ido. Lo prometo. No más papá.

— ¿No papá? —Preguntó Remus con voz pequeña, girando su cabeza un poco para mirar a Sirius.

— No papá —Contestó Sirius— Lo prometo.

Remus dudó, luego se desenrollo un poco y extendió sus brazos a Sirius en una petición obvia para que lo abrazará. Sirius lo vio extrañamente, sintiendo un sonrojo empezar a subir por su rostro.

— Maldita sea, Sirius, solo dale al pobre niño un abrazo _—_Le urgió James.

Sirius no habría podido resistir más tiempo esa expresión de todas formas. Se agachó y atrajo al pequeño niño hacia él y Remus se aferró a sus túnicas y presionó su rostro en el pecho de Sirius. Sirius deseaba que el rojo de sus mejillas descendiera, pero era consciente de que James y Peter lo veían. Las otras veces que había abrazado a Remus, había estado consumido por emociones tan fuertes que apenas lo pensó. Justo ahora, todo se veía tan embarazosamente íntimo. Tan cerca, Remus olía a chocolate caliente y seco, hojas de otoño, y su cabello era suave ahí donde tocaba a Sirius por debajo de la barbilla.

Hubo un largo y extraño silencio, y después de un tiempo, Remus empezó a relajar su agarre en las túnicas de Sirius.

— ¿Está bien? _—_Preguntó Peter con cuidado.

— ¿Lunático? —Cuestionó Sirius, aflojando su agarre en el pequeño hombre lobo.

Remus profirió un murmullo ininteligible y se acurrucó aún más cerca del pecho de Sirius. Sirius se sintió sonrojar mucho más fuerte: — Se ha quedado dormido —Les avisó a los otros dos.

— Claro _—_Respondió James, también luciendo muy raro. Recogió una de las ranas de chocolate de la cama, destapándola y mordiendo su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta— Así que. ¿Todavía intentaras entrar al equipo de Quidditch el otro año?

— Sí, probablemente —Dijo Sirius, relajándose un poco mientras se iban a un tema mucho menos extraño.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, se encontró deseando el calor que desprendía Remus mientras lo recostaba en la cama, limpio y con su lobo de peluche metido a su lado. También comprendió que eso era algo que jamás le diría a James y Peter. Nunca.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mientras se acercaba el final del semestre, Sirius no pudo evitar notar que Remus estaba cada vez más distante. Empezó a excusarse para evitar la compañía de los otros y solo iba a leer a la biblioteca. Apenas le interesaban las bromas de Los Merodeadores y comenzó a desarrollar una tendencia de perderse en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que los otros debían hacer maromas para llamar su atención.

Finalmente, cuando por tercera vez esa semana, Remus se excusó para desaparecer después del almuerzo, Sirius se paró para seguirlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deberías? _—_Cuestionó James dudoso, mirando a dónde estaba transcribiendo su tarea de Pociones mientras terminaba de comer.

— Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien —Contestó Sirius— Sabes que ha estado actuando raro. Podría ayudarle.

— Es que no deseo que lo fastidies —Le advirtió James, poniendo la pluma entre sus labios— Lo más probable es que solo quiera tiempo libre.

Sirius suspiró: _— _Prometo que si él no quiere hablarme me iré inmediatamente, ¿Bueno?

James asintió y volvió a seguir escribiendo.

Sirius se cargó su maleta y se dirigió a la biblioteca, ignorando la mirada que le dedicó Madame Pince cuando entró. Por alguna razón que no recordaba, y que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con haber sido visto re organizando todos los libros de la Batalla de los Goblins de 1475, construir un mini fuerte con todos los libros de la sección de Herbología o un hechizo _incendio_ mal dicho, ella no quería mucho a Sirius y James.

Infortunadamente, después de un vistazo rápido, fue bastante obvio que Remus no estaba en la biblioteca. Sirius se marchó, preguntándose dónde más podría haberse metido. Saltó cuando sintió un toque en su hombro y volteó para ver a la pelirroja Lily Evans parada detrás suyo.

— Si buscas a Lupin —Le dijo— Está afuera debajo del sauce cerca al lago. Se ve un poco molesto, de hecho, así que no sé por qué te digo esto.

Sirius se alivió: — Gracias, Evans.

— No hicieron nada para molestarlo, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó— Es solo que he notado que se enferma mucho últimamente, y leí sobre su padre en el periódico.

— No —Le respondió Sirius, sintiéndose indignado— No es como si eso fuera asunto tuyo dado que no eres su amiga, pero no sabemos que está mal con él. Por eso lo estoy buscando.

Ella le dio una mirada suspicaz, pero luego movió su mano con desinterés: — Lo que sea, Black. No entiendo como los quiso a Potter y a ti de amigos. Él es dulce y ustedes dos son solo pesadillas andantes.

— Te veré diciendo lo mismo cuando te cases con James —Sirius murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ignoró sus gritos de indignación y salió en dirección a la puerta principal. Definitivamente, podía ver a Remus acurrucado contra un árbol.

— ¿Lunático? —Le llamó cuando alcanzó al chico y se tiró a su lado— ¿Todo bien, amigo?

Remus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo luciendo irritado, luego suspiró: — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Tengo mis informantes secretos —Sirius le dedicó a Remus su sonrisa más enigmática.

— Sirius.

— Está bien, Evans me lo dijo.

— Huh. Me vio gracioso cuando venía para aquí.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, Merlín sabrá el por qué. Ella ni siquiera te conoce.

— Supongo que solo intenta ser amable —Remus recorrió con sus dedos la página del libro que leía, mirando al lago. Sirius rodó sobre su estómago y se levantó usando sus codos para examinar a su amigo. La cara de Remus se veía decaída y cansada, incluso cuando todavía faltaban semanas para la siguiente luna llena.

— ¿Qué _te_ pasa, Lunático?

Remus no lo miró: — Nada.

— Oh, no me vengas con eso. Te conozco lo suficiente para ver que algo te molesta.

— Es solo que… —Remus dudó, soltando su libro a un lado y atrayendo sus rodillas para descansar su barbilla entre ellas— Ellos no me conocen tan bien —Confesó al final.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

— Los Anders.

— Oh —Sirius frunció el ceño, incapaz de ver a donde se dirigía está conversación— Bueno, el verano les dará tiempo suficiente para que te conozcan mejor, supongo.

— Lo sé —Admitió Remus— Es eso lo que me preocupa.

Sirius se sentó y vio a su amigo con sorpresa: — ¿Qué?

— ¿Y qué si me conocen más apropiadamente y no les gusto? ¿Qué si el asunto de la licantropía es demasiado para ellos? Tú sabes que me pongo demasiado raro e infantil tras la luna llena. Y además hay muchos huesos rotos y sangre y esas cosas. ¿Qué si ellos desean el jamás haberme adoptado y me tiran a la calle? —El tono de Remus se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, hasta que no fue más que un mísero susurro.

— ¡Oh, Lunático! —Lo consoló Sirius, dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros del hombre lobo— ¿Es por eso que te estás estresando?

Remus asintió aún sin mirarlo.

— Anders te conoce —Sirius le señaló, sabiendo que la única manera de hacer entender a Remus algo era con la lógica— Le has escrito por más de un año. Y ellos sabían lo que conllevaba adoptar a un hombre lobo mucho antes de hacerlo. No te olvides que Neil es un Auror y Angela trabaja en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Jamás encontrarás padres más óptimos incluso si tratarás. Y con respecto a tu actitud infantil post luna… —Sirius se encogió de hombros— Ya te lo hemos dicho antes, eres bastante tierno. No eres gran problema mientras tengas un buen surtido de chocolate. Van a amarte, Remie.

Remus asintió con inseguridad: — ¿Remie?

— Terrible ¿No es así? Ridículamente vacío, pero aun así condescendiente al mismo tiempo. Vas a amarlo.

— Créeme, no lo haré. ¿Piensas que todo eso es verdad? —Remus buscó los ojos de Sirius con desesperación y anhelación.

— Jamás te mentiría con algo como esto, amigo. Y oye, si todo sale mal y odias estar ahí, apuesto a que podrías quedarte con James si quieres. O Pete. Nunca conmigo, sin embargo. Estoy seguro de que odiarías a mi familia.

— Yo estoy seguro que no.

— Confía en mí. Todos odian a mi familia. _Yo_ odio a mi familia. Son imposibles de amar, como las grageas de cera de oído.

Remus negó, sonriendo: — Siempre me animas —Le dijo— Incluso cuando solo es diciendo cosas como esas —Alcanzó una mano para tocar el colgante que tenía en el cuello y Sirius sonrió.

— Podríamos huir y vivir en las calles si es tan horrible —Sugirió— Yo iría felizmente. La única razón por la que no me he ido es Regulus. Tendríamos que llevarlo con nosotros, por supuesto.

— Solo tenemos trece. No podríamos vivir solos.

— Oh no te vayas tan sensible contra mí. ¡Sería divertido!

— No Sirius. Sería un completo desastre.

— ¡Oh por favor! —Sirius le rogó, haciendo un puchero— ¡Tú sabes que quieres!

Remus negó y convocó un hechizo _tempus_ de forma rápida:— Vámonos, idiota, o llegaremos tarde a Pociones.

Sirius siguió a Remus de regreso a la escuela, con nada más que satisfacción mostrándose en su rostro al ver que ya no quedaba preocupación en el del otro chico.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Las semanas que antecedían el final del año escolar volaron mientras pasaban los exámenes finales y recibían reportes, en especial Sirius y James quienes se habían determinado a hacer ocho grandiosas bromas antes de terminar el semestre. En esas semanas, no fue inusual ver a Snape corriendo con su cabello verde limón y con corte militar mientras tenía escrito en la frente "Yo corazón a los Gryffindors"; o el grupo de Hufflepuffs que no podían hacer nada más que vagar por la enfermería con todos sus cuerpos menos sus cabezas transformados en pompones gigantes.

— Se ven adorables así —Se defendieron James y Sirius cuando Remus les demandó saber porque habían fichado a los pobres Hufflepuffs— Muy abrazables y peludos.

Finalmente, sin embargo, Los Merodeadores se encontraron en el tren de camino a casa. Sirius trató de mantener su corazón latiendo al mínimo, pero la idea de regresar a Grimmauld Place hacía que un malestar de estómago lo retorciera. La única cosa que lo alegraba era ver a Regulus de nuevo. Se desconectó de la conversación que mantenían James y Peter acerca de los méritos sobre embrujar a Snape una última vez antes de llegar a la estación, y miró por la ventana.

— Oye, amigo —Le llamó James, atrapando su atención al pegarle en la cabeza— ¿Quieres ir a buscar comida con nosotros? ¡Pete y yo morimos de hambre!

— No, estoy bien —Sirius respondió decaído— Realmente no tengo hambre.

Los otros le miraron incrédulos: _— ¿Tú _no tienes hambre?_ —_Preguntó Peter incrédulo.

— No. Ustedes chicos vayan sin mí.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Inquirió James.

— Sí —Le dijo Sirius, sonriendo débilmente a su amigo peli negro— Es solo, ya sabes, ir a casa y eso.

— Ah —James asintió con comprensión— Bueno, Pete y yo les traeremos comida de igual forma a Lunático y a ti. Por si les da hambre más tarde —Los dos salieron del compartimiento.

— ¿Tampoco tienes hambre? —Preguntó Sirius, girando para ver a Remus con preocupación.

— Sí. Es solo, ya sabes, ir a casa y eso —Remus le molestó. Sirius sintió su boca moverse para sonreír con sorpresa.

— Tarado —Le dijo juguetonamente— Todo estará bien, de cualquier forma, Lunático. Los Anders van a amarte.

— También estará bien para ti —Lo consoló Remus, acercándose para agarrar el hombro de Sirius— Te escribiré toneladas, lo juro —Estudió la cara de Sirius por un largo momento— Nunca te había visto tan deprimido antes, sabías. Es raro. ¿Qué le pasó a Sirius Black, el mejor bromista de Gryffindor?

— Lo apagué momentáneamente —Contestó Sirius— En casa siempre me mete en problemas.

— Ah, el Merodeador interno —Remus asintió— Cuando tienes uno la tendencia siempre va para ese lado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con James y Peter retornando con montones de dulces.

— Hay varios para cada uno —Anunció Peter, dejando caer una pila de ranas de chocolate y pasteles de calabaza en los regazos de Sirius y Remus.

— No hay pesar tan malo que no pueda ser curado con un poco de chocolate —Agregó James, lanzándose en la silla al lado de Sirius mientras se embutía una varita de regaliz.

Media hora y doce ranas de chocolate después, Sirius estaba de acuerdo. Especialmente cuando vio brillar el rostro de Remus mientras comía y oía a James y Peter contarles historias acerca de su travesía para escabullirse de la mujer del carrito. De repente, la idea de ir a casa no parecía tan mala como antes. Tendría amigos a los cuales escribirles y un hermanito a quien hacerle compañía. Su corazón solo se hundió un poco al ver el tren llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾ para ser recibido por la figura desagradable de su madre aguardando por él.


	26. VACACIONES DE VERANO SEGUNDO AÑO

**VACACIONES DE VERANO SEGUNDO AÑO**

**Nota de autor: **Ya desearía que a mí se me hubiese ocurrido semejante historia, pero es completamente de Moonsing. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**VACACIONES DE VERANO: SEGUNDO AÑO.**

Querido Lunático,

Sé que te vi hace apenas unos días, pero quería escribir para saber cómo te fue en tu primera luna llena con los Anders. Entiendo lo mucho que eso te preocupa. Ellos pensaron que eres adorable, ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Niégalo todo lo que desees, pero sé que fue así. Esperó que toda tu preocupación fuera para nada.

Todo anda bien aquí. Mi familia sigue igual de horrible que siempre. Le di un poco de poción laxante a mi abuela después de que me llamará un bueno para nada Gryffindor que debería haberse ahogado durante su nacimiento. Extrañamente, mamá no se puso contenta conmigo. Regulus ofreció mandar mis cartas hasta que me deje salir.

Por otro lado, ¡tengo buenas noticias! Mi familia (Mamá, Papá y Regulus) irán a Italia para visitar a mi abuela dentro de dos días. Ella no quiere que yo vaya debido a mi anteriormente mencionada conducta de Gryffindor, por lo que me dejarán en casa. Se supone que debo quedarme con los elfos domésticos y estudiar el comportamiento correcto de un sangre pura, pero James me ha invitado a quedarme con él. Cuando se enteré, mi madre NO estará feliz, pero no me importa. Valdrá la pena para quedarme tres semanas con los Potter. Te escribiremos para contarte que se nos ocurre.

Ya extraño la escuela y tener a todos Los Merodeadores juntos. Odió la oscuridad. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, Lunático.

De parte de la oveja blanca favorita de la familia Black,

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Reg,

¿Podrías enviar está carta por mí? Va para Remus Lupin. ¿Escondiste más velas? Las que tenía ya se están acabando. Traté de llamarte, pero creo que Mamá ha puesto un embrujo silenciador en la bodega para que no puedas oírme. Gracias a Dios que ella no pensó poner algo para evitar que nos pasáramos notas por debajo de la puerta.

Por lo menos será solo durante dos días más. Entonces se irán a Italia. Desearía que no lo hicieran. ¿Cómo pretendes que te proteja si te vas a un país diferente?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius,

¡Es tú culpa el que te hayan metido ahí en un principio Gryffindor idiota! Te dije que no le hicieras eso a la abuela. Sabías que iban a descubrirte. ¿Si tanto detestas la bodega por qué sigues haciendo enojar a mamá?

Desearía que vinieras conmigo a Italia. Esperé todo un año para que vinieras a casa y ahora que estás aquí no podré verte por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos este año podré ir a Hogwarts contigo. Le mandé la carta a James Potter ayer pero la de Remus Lupin tendrá que esperar hasta hoy por la noche debido a que Mamá ahora lee mi correo antes de dejarme mandarlo y tendré que escabullirme.

Hay más velas en un barril debajo de la escalera de madera en la esquina a tu derecha. Tuve que mantenerlas lo más ocultas que pude. Creo que Mamá ya sospecha que te estoy ayudando.

Regulus.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Querido Sirius,

¿Qué te han hecho tus padres? ¿A qué te refieres con "hasta que me deje salir"? ¿Dónde te han encerrado? ¿Acaso te lastiman? ¿Es por esto que te ponías tan sobreprotector conmigo cuando papá me golpeaba? ¿Pasas por lo mismo? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo que tus padres te hacían? Sirius, por favor ponte bien. Si te hacen algo, y me refiero a CUALQUIER cosa, para herirte, iré y haré una cosa que _todos_ lamentaremos. Pero ellos en especial. Si te han encerrado en algún rincón oscuro jamás los perdonaré.

A mí me va muy bien. Tenías razón. Creo que los Anders si sabían las consecuencias de adoptarme. No les importó que me pusiera infantil después del tu-ya-sabes, aunque no estaba tan cómodo con ellos como con Los Merodeadores. Supongo que aún no me acostumbro. Todo es igual de borroso como siempre, pero creo que logré meterme en la cama y esconderme la gran parte. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Me alegra que puedas ir a dónde James. Su mamá se ve muy buena persona. Ella me ayudó a cruzar a la estación en primer año. Te divertirás mucho ahí, creo.

Por favor escríbeme para decirme que estás bien. Odio pensar que ellos abusen de ti. Odio esa palabra, pero ahora veo porque todos la usaban. Es distinto cuando le pasa a alguien que conoces. Quieres hacer todo para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo siento si eso sonó tonto.

Preocupado,

Remus Lupin.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Muy bien, Jamsie,

Sé que te voy a ver en menos de cuarenta horas, así que es ridículo escribirte, pero me preocupa el haber molestado a Lunático. No era mi intención. Solo dije que me habían encerrado como castigo ¡Y él lo está exagerando! Parecía bastante molesto. No puedo dejar de pensar en esos Mortífagos, o los Slytherin del corredor. Si él de repente se aparece en nuestra casa bajo un ataque de furia y golpea a mis padres entonces todos sabrán lo que es, y ya nosotros sabemos lo que pasaría entonces. Son sangre puras maniáticos. Él no sobreviviría para llegar al Ministerio. Ellos tienen _espadas de plata_ colgando en la chimenea.

Además, creo que él está realmente preocupado y herido porque no le había dicho nada. Eso fue lo que en verdad le molesto y odio hacer eso. No le menciones nada sobre mi familia si le escribes. Le escribiré una carta diciéndole que todo está bien.

Te veré en unas horas, amigo,

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Oye Lunático,

Escucha, has exagerado completamente con respecto a lo de mi familia. Ellos no son para nada como tu padre. No me golpean. Y solo me castigan cuando he hecho cosas malas. No es tan malo. Reg siempre me cuida, lo prometo. No es como lo que te pasó a ti. Esto _no_ es abuso, Lunático. Comprendo porque reaccionaste así, pero no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, ¿Bien? Iré a dónde James en poco tiempo, y ellos ya me dejaron salir. Escabullí un poco de polvos flu y me iré mediante la chimenea en la habitación de mis padres.

Deberíamos encontrarnos todos en el Callejón Diagon en algún momento. Tenemos que comprar las cosas para la escuela, pero también podríamos ir a Zonko y de ahí ir a comer un helado enorme. ¿Alguna vez has ido? Lo amarás.

De cualquier forma, debo irme. Ya escuchó a mi familia alistándose para irse. ¡Te veo pronto!

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Sirius!

¿Exagerando? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez esa arpía que tienes de madre? ¿Volvió a encerrarte en la bodega? ¿Te ha pegado? ¡Remus NO está exagerando! Solo porque lo tuyo no es tan grave, no significa que sea insignificante. Te lo dije el verano pasado, tu familia no tiene derecho a hacerte eso.

Pero no le diré nada a Lunático. Estoy de acuerdo en que él no debería saber lo que te hacen. Solo lo molestará más.

Por otro lado, ¿Tienes el permiso de tus padres para venir? No quiero que te castiguen cuando regresen y vean que viniste sin consultarles. Lo hiciste, ¿Cierto Sirius?

Te veo en unas horas,

James.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Claro que lo hice, amigo. ¿Por quién me tomas? Una hora y media más… ¡Yipee!

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lunático,

No le digas a James que me fui sin permiso. Él piensa que ellos me dejaron. No te preocupes, sin embargo. Mis padres nunca lo sabrán. Amenacé a los elfos domésticos, así que no dirán nada. Saben muy bien de mis bromas y no quieren ser el siguiente blanco.

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Muy bien, chicos!

Remus me escribió y me dijo que Sirius está en tu casa, James. ¡Es tan injusto! Ustedes pueden divertirse y entrenar Quidditch para las pruebas de este año y esas cosas, y yo debo quedarme en casa sin otro Merodeador y con la única compañía de mis molestos primos de Birmingham.

Son por parte de Mamá, así que son Muggles, lo que implica que ¡NO PODEMOS USAR MAGIA EN TODO EL VERANO! Mamá ha tenido que cocinar al estilo Muggle (eso no es para nada bueno, les informo) y tengo una prima de dieciséis años que está obsesionada con un perfume floral y el color rosa que se queda en mi habitación mientras yo duermo en un sofá.

Por favor, por favor ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon pronto? No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podré soportar está tortura sin una dosis de Merodeadores. Lo único que agradezco es no haber nacido hijo de Muggles para tener que VIVIR SIEMPRE sin magia hasta ir a Hogwarts.

Espero verlos pronto,

Peter.

PD: Si pueden enviar la respuesta mediante correo Muggle, sería mejor. Es solo, tenemos un poco de dificultad al tratar de explicar porque "Somos domadores de lechuzas" a los demás. Mi dirección viene al otro lado de la carta.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Hola, Pete!

¡Haz una broma! Es un consejo de parte de los señores Potter y Black, extraordinarios Merodeadores. Sirius dice que le pongas poción de crecimiento del cabello al perfume de tu prima. Dice que funciona porque vio que alguien lo hacía con Bellatrix, y que tendrás el bonus de ver a tus padres tratando de explicar qué pasó.

No te preocupes, Lunático también ya quiere ir al Callejón Diagon. Iremos tan pronto lleguen las cartas de Hogwarts. Deberían ser un par de días más.

La señora Potter leyó sobre nuestros hombros y se dio cuenta de lo que te escribíamos y manda decir que no deberías tomar nuestros consejos para hacerles bromas a tus primos Muggles. También agrega que eso NO es un buen consejo. El Merodeador interno definitivamente viene del lado paterno de los Potter.

De igual forma, amigo, te escribiremos pronto,

James y Sirius.

PD: ¿Cuántas estampillas debes ponerle a una carta Muggle? ¿Y solo debes ir y tirarlas a una caja roja y esperar por el demonio que alguien venga y se la lleve? Los Muggles son muy extraños. Tuvimos que preguntarle al padre de James cómo funcionaba el correo Muggle. Es un Auror, pero cursó Estudios Muggles en la escuela. Aun así le tomó años diferenciar un buzón Muggle de una basura. Ambos son redondos y con una boca para meter cosas. La pusimos en la roja, pero si no recibimos contestación, iremos por la negra en un futuro.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Queridos James y Sirius,

Espero que ambos pasen un buen tiempo. Neil me pide que les mande sus condolencias a los padres de James porque no puede imaginarse lo que es tener que encargarse de los dos al tiempo en un espacio cerrado todo un verano sin enloquecer. Angela solo negó y dijo que ustedes no pueden ser tan malos. Ella obviamente necesita conocerlos mejor.

Peter me escribió y me contó sobre la poción para hacer crecer el cabello que le recomendaron poner en el perfume de su prima Muggle. Ustedes no deberían darle ese tipo de ideas. Es muy cruel para ella. ¿Imagínense no conocer nada de magia y que pelo de la nada te crezca en todo el cuerpo? Se aterrarían. Deberían al menos haberle dicho sobre bromas Muggle si ella es tan insoportable. Hay unas muy buenas, sabían. Neil y Angela viven en un vecindario Muggle y hay muchas tiendas para comprar alrededor. Se sorprenderían de descubrir todas las cosas que ellos crean al no tener magia.

De igual forma, la estoy pasando muy bien aquí. La casa de Neil y Angela es pequeña, pero tienen un sótano acogedor para mí (¡Y no es mi cuarto! ¡Solo debo ir para transformarme!) ¡Mi habitación es brillante! Los muebles no están rasguñados y tampoco huele a sangre o esas cosas y me dijeron que podía poner los posters que quisiera en las paredes. Me gustaría, pero no tengo ninguno.

Deberían ver a Angela cuando son las vacaciones. ¿Recuerdan esas mariposas enormes que llevaba en el cabello cuando fue a la escuela? Bueno, aparentemente, esa es su manera conservadora para vestirse de forma que no nos alarmáramos. Tiene un montón de ropa rara y sorprendente. Hay una capa enorme que está hecha con viento y se levanta dramáticamente todo el tiempo, y unas bufandas tejidas con lana que se enrollan alrededor tuyo como serpientes, y pinzas que cambian de color. No se las puede poner alrededor de los Muggles, pero el resto del tiempo debes acercártele con cuidado por temor a que seas atacado por sus medias o algo.

No puedo esperar a verlos de nuevo chicos. Mi carta de Hogwarts llegó ayer. ¿Podremos vernos pronto?

Remus.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Lunático!

¡Aquí tienes un poster! Lo hice yo mismo. Le tomé una foto a James mientras caía de su escoba cuando le pegó una bludgger y lo arreglé para que lo pegues en tu pared. Denota la forma en la que aterriza en el suelo con sus pies en el aire. ¿Sabías que tiene calzoncillos rojos con snitchs en ellos? Me reí demasiado. Si lo golpeas dos veces con la varita, cae en cámara lenta, lo cual es aún más divertido. Me hizo prometer que la quemaría, y así lo hice, pero primero la copie, evidentemente.

Planeamos ir al Callejón Diagon el jueves. ¿Puedes venir? ¿A las once?

James se acerca, así que te mandaré esto prontamente. Está enojado. Creo que ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo.

Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Remus!

¡No te ATREVAS a pegar esa cosa en tu pared! ¡No puedo creer que hiciera ESO! Tiene otro y lo pegó en la pared de la cocina con un poderoso hechizo de pegamento y no quiere decirme como deshacerlo. Mamá y Papá no ayudan. Solo se rieron ante una muestra tan ingeniosa de magia y les encanto el detalle de golpear con la varita para verlo ir en cámara lenta. Creo que aún me castigan por lo de las gachas de avena. ¡Fue brillante, Lunático! El agua sale de la llave completamente normal, pero apenas alguien se sienta en la bañera se vuelve avena. Deberías haber visto a mi Mamá gritando. Sirius y yo estábamos histéricos. Nos tomó años averiguar cómo hacerlo. Gracias a Dios soy bueno en Transformaciones.

¿Vienes el Jueves? Le quite la mordaza a Sirius lo suficiente para oírle gritar que te invitó al Callejón Diagon. Espero que vengas.

James.

PD: ¡No lo pegues en tu pared!

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Bien, chicos!

¡Podré ir al Callejón Diagon! ¡Será como tomar un respiro! Sheryl (mi insoportable prima) ¡Me vuelve LOCO! Busqué un poco de la poción para hacer crecer el cabello en nuestros gabinetes, pero no queda nada. Tal vez pueda comprar un poco en el Callejón Diagon. O algo mejor. ¡Dejo caer esmalte rosado en mi alfombra! ¡Justo en la mitad! Y tiene brillitos. Y ahora todo mi cuarto huele a niña. Y tiene está voz súper insoportable que se vuelve increíblemente aguda cuando se emociona. Se atrevió a preguntarme el otro día si voy a una escuela para personas con problemas mentales debido a que no sabía usar el tostador Muggle. ¡Y se puso seria! Y se la pasa llamándome "Petey" y me dice que debería hacer dieta o de lo contrario ninguna chica querrá salir conmigo y me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida. Si todas actúan como ella, no me perderé de mucho. No puedo esperar para poner un poco de distancia con ella.

Peter.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Queridos James y Sirius,

¡Puedo ir! Los veré el Jueves a las once. Tenemos un nuevo profesor de DCAO otra vez, no es gran sorpresa. ¿Cómo será? Los veré en la estación de polvos flu que queda en el Caldero Chorreante.

Nos vemos,

Remus.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Querido Lunático,

Nos alegra demasiado el que Pete y tú vengan el Jueves. No es lo mismo sin ustedes. Sirius me dijo que te había preguntado si querías comer helado dónde el señor Florean. No creemos que JAMÁS veamos a alguien que pueda consumir tanto helado de chocolate de un bocado. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan delgado?

Tratamos esa poción burbujeante de Zonko en Mamá y Papá está mañana. La pusimos en su café. ¡Fue tan gracioso! Se inflaron y comenzaron a volar alrededor de la cocina, y la única forma de bajar fue eructando un montón de burbujas lilas. Papá lo hizo sin problemas, pero Mamá flotó alrededor por horas dado que se rehusaba a hacer algo tan impropio de una dama. Finalmente, nos hizo irnos para que pudiera eructar en paz. Sirius, Papá y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras principales y nos reímos tan fuerte que apenas respirábamos. Sirius y yo tuvimos que pintar todas las habitaciones del tercer piso como castigo. Nos llevó todo el día, y ahora estamos exhaustos. ¡Pero valió la pena!

Hemos incluido un poco del polvo pica pica que compramos en esta carta. Por favor úsalo en Neil o Angela. No puedes llamarte un Merodeador apropiado si no haces ninguna broma en todo el verano. Escríbenos para contarnos como te fue.

¡Solo quedan un par de semanas antes de que volvamos a la escuela!

Deseándote travesuras y ranas de chocolate,

James y Sirius.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Hola chicos!

Les escribo a todos está carta. La copiaré igual para mandársela a Remus. ¡Finalmente logré vengarme de Sheryl! Tenían razón, James y Sirius. El truco del perfume fue BRILLANTE. Lo cambié todo antes de que ella saliera con sus horribles y ruidosas amigas (Cada adolescente en nuestro vecindario parecía atraída a nuestra casa este verano. Es como si Sheryl fuera un imán. Cuando todas se reúnen y empiezan a reírse es verdaderamente insoportable).

De cualquier forma, el truco del perfume. Para Sheryl, huele a rosas y lilas, pero para los demás, huele a alcantarilla. ¡Fue asombroso! Ella no podía averiguar por qué todas sus amigas la evadían y contenían la respiración. Me sentí un poco culpable, sin embargo, así que tiré la botella para que ella no pudiera volver a usarla. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser una vaca descerebrada y con la cabeza llena de aire, de todos modos.

Peter.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Hola, Pete!

¡Eso fue ASOMBROSO! Me alegra saber que funcionó. Debió ser muy divertido. ¿Tomaste una foto? James y yo planeamos hacer un álbum de Los Merodeadores con todas nuestras bromas y sus respectivas descripciones. Remus va a hacer algo con el polvo pica pica, nos dijo.

Tendré que volver a casa dentro de unos días. Pero al menos solo será una semana antes del inicio de las clases. No puedo esperar. ¡Y Regulus vendrá conmigo!

Sirius (Y James)

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Queridos James, Sirius y Peter (para quien copiaré está misma carta),

Bueno, ya hice mi broma reglamentaria de vacaciones. Puse un poco de los polvos pica pica en el talco de Angela ayer. Y debo admitir que fue muy gracioso. Estaba comiendo el desayuno cuando empezó a retorcerse y rascarse. Neil le preguntaba que estaba mal y ella solo decía "Nada" mientras me lanzaba miradas sospechosas a la vez que yo trataba de no reír. Entonces se levantó de repente y gritó mientras corría a la ducha para bañarse con todo y ropa. De cualquier forma, Neil y yo nos quedamos afuera del baño y empezamos a reírnos como locos porque se veía muy graciosa. Tenía puesta esa bufanda de serpientes y ellas le dieron una increíble pelea para no mojarse.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada y cuando me vio riéndome gritó "¡REMUS LUPIN! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" y salió de la ducha para perseguirme por toda la casa, mojando todo a su alrededor. Me persiguió por todos lados hasta que corrí al jardín y me trepé a un árbol para no bajar por años. Se podía ver que todo le divertía dado que ella también se estaba riendo mientras se quedaba abajo para esperar a que yo descendiera.

Finalmente, cuando tenía tantas ganas de orinar que me vi obligado a bajar, ella me hechizo para que vistiera una falda escocesa con puntos verdes y me dijo que yo tendría que preparar la cena. ¿Sabían que mi forma de cocinar es igual de horrible que mis pociones? No creo que me vuelvan a poner ese castigo de nuevo. Yo pensaba que sabía muy bien, pero al parecer la lasaña frita no les gusta a Neil ni a Angela.

De cualquier forma, los veo en una semana. Ya no puedo esperar a que llegue la escuela. Aunque amo este lugar, extraño tener a Los Merodeadores alrededor. Les voy a mandar algunas fotos. Neil las tomó, de hecho. Pegó la de Angela correteándome mientras chorrea agua por doquier y gritaba alrededor de la casa en la pared de la sala. A ella no le sorprende. La mía vistiendo la falda escocesa con puntos verdes mientras cocino la lasaña está en la cocina a modo de advertencia para que sepan el no dejarme cocinar de nuevo.

De,

Remus.


	27. Ojos en la oscuridad

**Ojos en la oscuridad**

_"Noche me abres tantas sensaciones_

_Nos traerás extrañas tentaciones_

_Aunque no lo entiendes_

_Ya vez no te defiendes"_

_Música en la noche del Fantasma de la ópera_

**Nota de autor: **Sigue sin ser mío. Todos los respectivos créditos a Moonsign y J.K Rowling. Yo solo sirvo de traductor.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius sabía que debía haberse preparado para aceptar el hecho de que Kreacher le contaría a su madre sobre el viaje a la casa de James. Aun así, una parte pequeña dentro de sí había esperado que no lo hubiesen alejado tanto de la familia que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos obedecieran sus órdenes. Fue probablemente eso, más que el castigo que tuvo que llevar, lo que le causó mayor daño.

Supo el momento exacto en que su familia llegó. Los gritos característicos de su madre llenaron la casa a segundos de haber entrado en la sala.

— _¡Kreacher!_

Fue seguido por los sollozos de Kreacher mientras ingresaba a la sala, e incluso mientras se ocultaba en su habitación, Sirius podía imaginarse cómo el elfo doméstico se arrodillaría frente a su madre de tal forma que su nariz tocará la alfombra.

— ¿Si, mi señora?

— ¡Tráenos té _ahora mismo_, elfo!

— Sí, mi señora.

— ¡Y golpea tus orejas contra el fogón como castigo por no haberme contestado deprisa!

— Sí, mi señora. Señora, acerca del mocoso malagradecido que está arriba...

Después de eso, Sirius escondió su cabeza debajo de su almohada y dejó de escuchar. Sabía lo que venía a continuación: Las acusaciones, los gritos, el castigo.

Ahora había pasado ya más de una hora, una hora después de castigo especializado que solo un elfo doméstico mediante las órdenes de sus amos podía emprender. Usaron su magia para infligir el dolor de latigazos en la espalda del niño sin dejar marcas. Sirius ya estaba familiarizado con la sensación, pero había veces en las que dolía.

Se arrodilló en el suelo de la cocina, jadeando y llorando mientras que los látigos invisibles le golpeaban. Incluso cuando eran otros elfos domésticos los que le castigaron, Sirius podía oír a Kreacher riendo en la esquina, sus orejas de murciélago aún humeantes por culpa del horno. En ese momento, odió al elfo doméstico más que a nada en su vida. Se prometió que si alguna vez heredaba a Kreacher, haría de su vida un infierno.

Estuvo casi agradecido de que hubiese terminado y fuera arrojado, aun llorando y recuperando el aire a la bodega. Fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta de que las velas ocultadas por Regulus se habían terminado y su hermano no había ocultado sus repuestos.

El dolor, que solo duró mientras era castigado, se había ido, por lo que incluso eso no podía distraerlo del hecho de que estaba solo en la húmeda y envolvente oscuridad. Sirius trató de luchar con la ola de pánico que se despertó en su pecho. Se _odiaba_ a sí mismo por temerle a la oscuridad. Era un estúpido, infantil e irracional temor, pero un temor de todas formas. Se encaminó a uno de los barriles de vino que se encontraban en la mitad del cuarto y se sentó en él, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas contra su cuerpo.

Ojos, eso era a lo que más le temía. La idea de _ojos_ en la oscuridad. Ojos que podían ver todo lo que hacía mientras era ciego y vulnerable. Juraba el poder sentirlos ahora, tratando de averiguar si podía verlos; para verificar lo débil que era. Trató de mirarles para decir que no tenía miedo, pero no sabía dónde ver. Ya imaginaba a los dueños de los ojos acercándose cada vez más y más y más...

— ¡Sirius!

Sirius emitió un chillido de alarma y cayó del barril con un estruendo.

— ¿Sirius? ¡Soy yo! ¡Regulus!

Sirius giró su rostro ciegamente al lugar dónde provenía la voz. Podía ver un pequeño hilo plateado que asomaba por debajo de la puerta.

— ¿R-R-Reg?

— Sí. Ella está tan molesta que olvidó poner el hechizo silenciador. Lamentó el no haber metido más velas.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta cerrada, su corazón martilleando. El sonido de la voz de su hermano siendo la causa por la cual los ojos se habían ido. Se arrodilló y trató de ver por debajo.

— ¿Reg?

— Sí. Ya te lo dije, soy yo.

— ¿No hay velas?

— ¿Cómo pretendes que meta las velas? La puerta está cerrada.

— Sí _—_Sirius presionó su cara cerca a la luz preciosa que se filtraba_— _¿Reg?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

— No lo sé, Sirius. Ella está realmente enojada. Probablemente no te dejará salir hasta que empiece la escuela.

— ¡Pero eso sería una semana!

— Lo sé. Lo siento. Yo _te_ advertí que no le provocases, sabías. _Siempre_ te lo digo y nunca me haces caso, Gryffindor sordo.

— ¡Una _semana_!

Hubo un largo silencio proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, finalmente un: _— _Me tengo que ir. Si mamá, o cualquiera de los elfos, se enteran que estuve aquí tendré que ir al infierno y de regreso.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Reg!

— ¡_No puedo_! Sabes que no puedo.

— Pero...

— Perdón, Sirius.

Regulus se levantó y Sirius oyó como sus pasos se alejaban, ascendiendo las escaleras y en dirección a la cocina. Sirius lentamente se apartó de la luz que venía de debajo de la puerta y vio temeroso la habitación, en dónde las criaturas de los muchos ojos otra vez se aproximaban. Su respiración se volvió errática y mucho más rápida mientras se acercaban. Cerca, más cerca, muy cerca...

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius no recordaba nada más bello que la vista al expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 ¾. La pintura roja del tren representaba libertad, su regreso al único lugar que consideraba una casa, y a las únicas personas, aparte de Regulus, que en verdad lo amaban. Valía la pena, seguía diciéndose. La última semana en el infierno valió las tres espectaculares semanas con los Potter.

Su madre estaba tan molesta que se rehusaba a hablarle, incluso para decirle adiós o amenazarle con respecto a lo que le pasaría si se comportaba mal. Sirius se alejó un poco de su familia, viendo como Regulus era engullido por afecciones maternales mientras se paraba al lado de su nuevo baúl, agarrando la jaula de su nueva lechuza. Sirius se repitió a sí mismo que _no_ estaba celoso porque a él no le dieran una mascota. Era su propia culpa, no la de Regulus, el que su familia lo aborreciera.

— ¿Sirius?

Sirius saltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro y le hizo girarse. Remus le miraba con alarma:_ — ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido._

— Estoy bien _—_Respondió Sirius, no pretendiendo la sonrisa que le dio. Sintió cambiar todo su humor al ver a su amigo. Remus había crecido durante el verano, pero no tanto como Sirius y James quienes parecían árboles. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, aquellos mechones arenosos cayendo sobre sus ojos ambarinos de forma que debía sacudirlos con un ademán un tanto canino. Sirius sonrió ante la vista. Remus nunca se hubiese permitido hacer algo que demostrará su lobo interno sin dejarse caer en un horror antes del anterior verano. Evidentemente, los Anders eran buenos para él.

— Me alegra estar de regreso —Dijo Remus, jalando su baúl a su lado y sentándose sobre él. Estaba pálido y había ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Sirius recordó que la luna llena sería al día siguiente— Los extrañé demasiado chicos —Añadió, luciendo un tanto avergonzado.

— Yo también te extrañe _—_Contestó Sirius y trató de ignorar el retorcijón que dio su corazón al ver como la cara de Remus se iluminaba de alegría.

— ¿Vamos al tren? —Preguntó Remus.

— Solo esperemos a mi hermano —Sirius le señaló a su familia. Su madre captó su mirada y sus ojos se dirigieron a Remus. Una perfecta expresión de desprecio digna de una sangre pura se instauró en su rostro y cambió de posición adrede para dejar de mirarles. Remus parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Yo qué le hice? —Dijo, una expresión de dolor instaurándose en su rostro.

Sirius suspiró y le revolvió el cabello de forma amorosa a su amigo: _— _No has hecho nada, Lunático. Sinceramente. Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo. Esa solo es la mirada de desprecio patentada y usada por los Black por generaciones cada vez que deben ver a un Gryffindor.

— ¿Ella te mira así? —Remus observó a Sirius con preocupación renaciendo en su rostro.

Sirius sintió algo dentro de sí calentarse al ver la alarma en los ojos de Remus: — No hagas caso a eso, Rem. No tendré que verla por años.

Remus abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Regulus por fin se había librado de las garras de su madre y se acerca de prisa a dónde estaba Sirius: — Mamá dice que no tienes permitido corromperme —Dijo, rodando los ojos— Ella dice que si acabó en Gryffindor, tú serás quien deba pagarlo.

Sirius sonrió y le dio a su madre un gesto bastante brusco involucrando su mano: — Si terminas en Gryffindor, consideraré mi trabajo como corrompedor un éxito —Informó a su hermanito, dedicándole un guiño.

— Yo no quiero ir a Gryffindor —Continuó Regulus— Se ve doloroso.

— ¡Ridículo! —Defendió fervientemente Sirius— Este es Remus. Remus, él es mi hermano, Regulus.

Remus se paró un tanto más derecho y le tendió su mano al de primer año. Regulus la aceptó tímidamente: — No te preocupes si acabas en Slytherin —Remus le dijo al pequeño de forma consoladora— No todos los que salen de ella son malos, no importa lo que digan James o tu hermano.

Sirius gruñó: — Tienes demasiado fe en las personas, Lunático.

— Slughorn es de Slytherin —Señaló Remus mientras se dirigían al tren arrastrando los baúles tras ellos.

— En eso se basa mi caso —Argumentó Sirius, subiendo su baúl al tren y luego ayudando a Regulus con el suyo.

— Él no es malvado, Sirius —Le dijo Remus de forma reprochadora— Ambicioso, pero no malvado. No te agrada debido a que le da puntos de más a Snape.

— ¡Exactamente! —Exclamó Sirius, asumiendo que Remus estaba de acuerdo con él.

Remus suspiró y se rindió mientras continuaban buscando un compartimiento.

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —Una voz familiar llamó desde el final del corredor— Por aquí.

Sonriendo, Sirius se dirigió al compartimiento arrastrando su baúl mientras Remus y Regulus le seguían.

— ¡_James_! —Agarró a su amigo en un abrazo y pasó sus manos por aquel desordenado cabello.

— ¡Nng! ¡Sirius, quítate de encima! —La voz de James llegaba vagamente mientras sus manos trataban de librarse de su afectuoso atacante.

— Sirius, deja en paz al pobre hombre —Remus rodeó a los dos, rodando sus ojos ante la expresión triunfante de Sirius— No les pongas atención, Regulus. Te acostumbras después de un tiempo. Entra. Él es Peter Pettigrew y al que ya se pone púrpura por la sofocación debido a las tendencias homicidas de tu hermano es James Potter.

Regulus también rodeo a los chicos enredados le sonrió a Peter: — Hola.

— ¡Qué ternurita! —Exclamó James, finalmente liberándose, deslizándose en la silla opuesta a la de Regulus y descansando sus pies en el regazo de Peter— Miren. Es una copia de Sirius.

— Tiene un nombre, James —Le dijo Remus.

— Claro, ¡Mini Siri!

Sirius sonrió al ver sonrojar a su hermano. Sintió una ola de gratitud con sus amigos al ver que trataban a su hermano dulcemente incluso cuando sabían que iba a terminar en Slytherin. Nunca lo dudó de Remus, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría James.

— Así que... ¿Preocupado por el calamar gigante? —Peter preguntó a Regulus, quitándose de encima los pies de James.

— Er... ¿Debería?

— Deberías —Comenzó James solemnemente— Tengo entendido que tres de primero no lograron llegar el año pasado.

— ¿_Qué_?

— Sep —Continuó Sirius, moviendo la cabeza— Un minuto, felizmente navegando rumbo al colegio. Al siguiente, comida de calamar.

— ¿De verdad? —Los grises ojos de Regulus giraron para ver a Remus, generando sorpresa de parte de Sirius. Aparentemente su hermanito había deducido que Remus era el Merodeador de más confianza.

— No les escuches —Remus le dijo para tranquilizarlo— El calamar casi siempre ayuda a volver a sus botes a todos los que se caen.

— Remus, siempre arruinas mi diversión —Sirius hizo un puchero y se sentó en la silla al lado de Remus y su hermano.

— Bueno, estabas siendo cruel.

— Por _eso_ tengo un hermano menor.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "Casi siempre"? —Regulus preguntó a Remus, obviamente no queriendo dejar pasar el tema hasta asegurarse de que no sería comida marina.

— Algunas veces nadan hasta la seguridad solos —Remus le aseguró. Se levantó para empujar su baúl debajo de la silla y se tambaleó un poco antes de dejarse caer al lado de Sirius.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lunático? —Indagó Peter, observándole.

— Sí, solo me recuperó de la gripe —Contestó Remus, mandando una rápida mirada en dirección a Regulus. Peter solía hablar sin medir las consecuencias.

— _Oh _—Dijo Peter, la realización golpeándole en la cara— _Ese_ tipo de gripe.

— De cualquier forma —Intercedió con prontitud James, para impedir una situación incómoda— Sirius y yo practicamos Quidditch en el verano. Vamos a tratar de entrar al equipo.

— Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno —Peter mencionó con pesar— Recuerden esa vez en primero que me estrellé.

— Sí, eso solo puede ser descrito como _crónicamente_ pésimo, Pete —Acordó Sirius, sonriendo al recordarlo.

— Bueno, yo no lo vi a tiempo para detenerme.

— Peter, era _Hogwarts_. Cinco billones de piedras para hacer un castillo —Acorde a sus palabras, James no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Cerré mis ojos para olvidar que no estaba en el suelo.

— Idiota.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir más cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro. Miró a su lado y sintió aquel cabello arenoso hacer cosquillas en su mejilla. Los ojos de Remus estaban cerrados; sus labios se encontraban partidos un poco mientras dormía. Sirius capturó un poco de esa esencia de chocolate y hojas de otoño que recordaba de la vez que lo había abrazado en la enfermería. Un sentido de protección se despertó en su pecho.

— Siempre me preguntó cómo hace eso —Dijo James, viendo a Remus con interés.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió Peter.

— Ya sabes —Prosiguió James— El simplemente dormirse dondequiera que este. Un minuto nos está dando un sermón sobre nuestros métodos escurridizos, y al siguiente ¡_Boomph_! Fuera del juego.

— ¿Le pasa seguido? —Preguntó Regulus, pero cuando Sirius giró a verlo se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos grises estaban fijos en _él_ curiosamente, más que en Remus. Por un momento se confundió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en la familia Black, el contacto físico era muy extraño. Debía ser extraño el ver a su hermano mayor sentado tan cómodamente mientras un amigo dormía acurrucado contra su hombro. Se hubiese apartado con vergüenza, pero no quería molestar a Remus.

— Remus se enferma mucho —Le dijo defensivamente— Necesita dormir mucho.

— Él _no_ se ve muy bien —Regulus aceptó, estudiando el pálido semblante de Remus. Volvió a mirar a Sirius— Está bien. Sé que no puedes evitar ser muy Gryffindor a veces.

James y Peter se sorprendieron por el comentario, pero Sirius se relajó y sonrió. Entendía lo que Regulus en verdad quería decirle. _No te juzgo por haber perdido la frialdad de la familia Black. Y jamás podría odiarte por ser un Gryffindor._

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Sirius no pudo clamar el haberse sorprendido cuando el sombrero gritó "¡Slytherin!" unos momentos después de que su hermano se lo pusiera. Tan pronto como se lo quitó, los ojos de Regulus buscaron los de Sirius y su expresión se llenó de arrepentimiento. Sirius le sonrió con apoyo, encargándose de ocultar el hecho de que su corazón acababa de romperse. Esperaba desesperadamente que los de Slytherin no le hicieran daño a su hermano, pero sabía que Regulus seguía a los líderes, algo así como Peter. Los amaba a los dos, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiesen sobrevivir a las presiones sociales. Peter tuvo suerte de que las personas a las cuales admiraba estuviesen en Gryffindor, pero Regulus estaba en riesgo. Sirius se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en darle la espalda como el resto de su familia.

Sintió una mano apretar su brazo y vio la cara preocupada de James: — Estará bien, Sirius. No le haremos bromas.

— No es eso, James —Confesó Sirius— Es solo que...Creo que los de Slytherin van a cambiarlo.

— Ten fe en él. Es tu hermano, una copia de Sirius.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —Sirius le gritó— Se ve como yo, pero _no_ es igual a mí. Estoy asustado por él.

— Estará bien —James insistió.

Sirius apartó sus ojos y estos recayeron en los de color ambarino al otro lado de la mesa. En ellos vio compasión y entendimiento. Remus sabía de las crueldades del mundo. No tenía ilusiones sobre la familia o lealtad. Remus lo comprendía, y sabía que algunas veces no había nada más que pudieras hacer salvo aceptar las marcas que te dejaban la sociedad y seguir viviendo.

Y ese entendimiento era más doloroso que las ridículas esperanzas de James.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

— Oye, Lunático —Llamó James, mientras los cuatro desempacaban sus baúles en la habitación aquella noche— ¿Adivinas que encontré en la biblioteca de los Potter este verano?

Remus levantó la mirada de dónde acomodaba su chocolate en su mesita de noche: — ¿Qué? Y no me digas que estabas ahí para una lectura ligera porque no te creeré.

James sonrió traviesamente y sacó varios libros de su baúl. Los llevó levitando hasta la cama de Remus: — No —Aceptó— Llovía afuera y la biblioteca es el cuarto más grande de mi casa. Necesitaba practicar mi vuelo.

— ¡_Volaste_ en la biblioteca! —Remus gritó, sorprendido— ¡Eso es terrible, James!

— Sí, mi Mamá pensó lo mismo —Contestó con tristeza— Pero antes de ser atrapado, volaba cerca de la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y divisé unos libros sobre hombres lobo que no tiene aquí. Y los traje para que los leyeras si querías.

Sirius sonrió al ver la cara de Remus iluminarse mientras alcanzaba los libros: — Oh, James... ¡Gracias!

— Son bastante antiguos —Aclaró James— Probablemente por eso no los compraste. Y también dicen cosas muy gentiles sobre los hombres lobo, lo cual es la razón por la cual la biblioteca no los tiene.

Sirius bufó ante eso y se dirigió con sus demás amigos a la cama de Remus. Peter sacó una rana de chocolate del cajón y se sentó junto a Sirius. Remus estaba tan absortó en el libro que ni siquiera lo noto.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Sirius se inclinó, acercándose para leer la página que Remus tenía abierta.

— Es asombroso —Remus giró la página— En este capítulo detallan mucho más la psicología del hombre lobo que en cualquier otro que haya visto. Muchos solo se enfocan en los aspectos físicos —Pausó unos segundos, leyendo— Escuchen esto: "_Un hombre lobo solo tiene como presa a un humano cuando lo tienen señalado de objetivo natural. Los animales están a salvo de los ataques de hombres lobo a menos de que los provoquen y estos tienden a aceptar su compañía. Un estudio realizado por Oswen Debonair en 1643 indica que tener un animal cerca ayuda a un hombre lobo para lidiar con su transformación mensual, aunque varios estudios están inconclusos con respecto a si los animales están dispuestos a pasar tiempo confinados con un depredador tan poderoso"._

— Podríamos comprarte un perro —Anunció Sirius, sintiendo una súbita inspiración mientras Remus leía— ¡Para que te haga compañía y así no te hagas daño!

Remus suspiró y negó: — ¿No has escuchado? Yo le daría miedo a un perro. O a cualquier animal. Y no quiero hacer eso, tenerlos acorralados en una esquina mientras aulló y me tornó violento.

_Sirius bufó: — ¡Bueno pero debemos hacer algo para ayudarte!_

— ¡Pero lo hacen! —Remus reclamó— Todos ustedes —Dudó un momento, para luego inclinarse sobre su baúl para sacar uno de sus propios libros sobre hombres lobo. Pasó las páginas por unos momentos y Sirius no perdió el hecho familiar de que los hombros del niño estaban tensionados— Vean esto: "_Incluso en forma humana, parte de la mente siempre tiene tonos caninos. No es raro para un hombre lobo el formar manadas con aquellos humanos por los cuales se preocupa."_

Hubo un largo silencio entre los cuatro y Remus miraba su regazo con un sonrojo de humillación en sus mejillas. Sirius sentía una sonrisa empezar a formarse en sus labios: — ¿Somos tu manada? —Su voz se rompió con cierta vergüenza.

— Lo lamento —Remus murmuró, sin levantar la mirada— Yo no pude evitarlo. Es la influencia de Lunático.

— ¿Lamentarlo? —Protestó James— ¿Por qué? ¡_Es genial_! No somos solo Los Merodeadores, ahora también somos parte de una manada de lobos ¡Seremos los mejores amigos siempre! Nada podrá separarnos.

_Remus los observó con incredulidad: — ¿No les importa?_

— ¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó Peter, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Remus. Sirius sintió un extraño sentimiento al darse cuenta de que no era _él_ quien tenía sus brazos alrededor del hombre lobo. ¿Qué no era _su_ trabajo el consentir a Remus? Y al pensar esto, se dio cuenta de que era ridículo. Los otros tenían el mismo derecho a mostrarle afecto.

— Pensé que tal vez se sentirían extraños —Explicó Remus— Es instinto animal, eso de ser parte de una manada. Pensé que los asustaría.

— Bueno —Repuso Sirius, moviendo su mano para darle unas palmaditas en la rodilla— Pensaste mal. Creemos que es fantástico.

Remus sonrió con esa misma sonrisa que les dedicó cuando le dijeron que deseaban ser sus amigos aquel día en la biblioteca hacía casi un año. Contraria a la mayoría de veces esta llenó todo su rostro, llegando a sus ojos y guardando para siempre las sombras del momento.

— Gracias —Fue todo lo que dijo. Y eso era suficiente.


	28. Transformaciones y alfileteros

**Transformaciones y alfileteros**

**Nota de autor: **¡Feliz primero de Septiembre! Como no podemos irnos a Hogwarts aquí les dejó este hermoso capítulo. Recuerden que la historia es de Moonsing y el maravilloso mundo de Harry es de J.K Rowling.

_"Los animales son los mejores amigos_

_No te preguntan nada, ven más allá de las críticas."_

_George Eliot._

**REMUS:**

Remus siguió a sus amigos al desayuno al día siguiente sin apetito. La luna llena sería esa noche, y sus nervios debido al año que venía significaban que sería una muy ruda transformación. Era consciente de los ojos grises de Sirius, aún pesados con sueño, lanzándole miradas llenas de preocupación en el desayuno mientras picaba su comida.

— ¿Todo bien, Lunático? —Finalmente preguntó, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus.

— Por supuesto —Respondió Remus, agachando la cabeza para que el otro no pudiera ver lo pálido y cansado que estaba.

— Deberías tomarte el día libre y descansar en el dormitorio —Sirius aconsejó.

Remus olvidó lo de esconder su cara y miró a Sirius con alarma: — ¡No! Es el primer día de clases. No pienso perdérmelo.

— Merlín, Lunático —Dijo James, acercándose por sobre la mesa cuando vio el rostro de Remus— En verdad te _ves_ como el demonio.

— Peor que usualmente —Añadió Peter.

— Gracias, chicos —Remus murmuró, quitándose de encima el brazo de Sirius y dándose cuenta con sorpresa que extrañaba aquel tacto protector— Ustedes en verdad saben cómo subirle la autoestima a alguien.

— En verdad te ves pésimo, Lupin —Dijo una voz mandona al lado de Peter— Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Remus levantó la mirada para ver a Lily Evans estudiándolo con ojos verdes muy abiertos. Su amiga Alice, quien estaba sentada a su lado, también parecía confundida de verla preocupada por uno de Los Merodeadores.

— Márchate, Evans —Le reclamó Sirius— Esto no es tu problema.

— ¡Claro que es mi problema! —Le gritó, sacudiendo su melena pelirroja y mirando mal a Sirius— Es un compañero de Gryffindor que se encuentra enfermo. ¿No recuerdas las palabras de la profesora McGonagall a principio de primer año? "Su casa será como una familia"

— _Nosotros_ somos su familia —Peter intervino tímidamente. Nunca se sentía cómodo hablando con chicas, pero su lealtad a Los Merodeadores superaba su miedo. Remus trató de no demostrar lo mucho que le tocaba sus palabras.

Lily abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall, quien repartía los horarios. Lily tomó el suyo, pero detuvo a la profesora: _— ¡_Espere! ¡Profesora!

McGonagall se giró con incertidumbre: — ¿Qué sucede señorita Evans?

— ¿No considera usted que Lupin debería ir a la enfermería?

La profesora giró para ver a Remus y su incertidumbre pasó a ser miedo: _— _¿Se siente bien, señor Lupin? Considere el ir a la enfermería —Remus se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos subieron a ver el techo encantado como si la claridad de este pudiera recordarle que era luna llena.

Remus se sonrojó con tanta atención encima, volviendo a bajar la cabeza: — No quiero. Iré a mis clases.

— Si está indispuesto, no debería presionarse.

— ¡No lo hago, me siento bien! —Remus fue incapaz de detenerse para no explotar. Lunático estaba tan cerca a la superficie y no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad.

McGonagall suspiró: — Muy bien, pero quiero que abandoné cualquier clase si no se siente en condiciones óptimas —Siguió su camino para repartir horarios y Remus hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose mal por haberle gritado a la profesora McGonagall cuando ella solo deseaba ayudarle.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Bramó Sirius, directamente a Lily.

— Sirius, cálmate —Se interpuso James— Ella solo quería ayudar.

— Oh, no trates de defenderla, James. Ella es solo una mandona entrometida.

— ¡No lo soy! —Lily le repuso indignada— Yo solo...

Remus no quería oír el resto. Las voces tan altas le hacían doler la cabeza y su estómago se retorcía ante el olor de la comida. Malditos nervios de comienzo de año, ellos siempre lo empeoraban todo. Se levantó de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigió a las puertas.

— ¡Lunático! —Oyó como Sirius corría detrás de él— Lo lamento, amigo. Sé que odias cuando discutimos.

Remus negó: — No estoy de humor ahora, Sirius.

— Ya lo sé. Perdón. No debí haber dicho nada.

Remus siempre encontraba extraño que Sirius se le disculpará tan fácilmente. Obtener una disculpa de su parte para otros era como obtener sangre de una piedra. Él simplemente se reiría como si se tratará de una broma, o palmearía la cabeza de la persona en gesto amistoso.

Remus vio que Sirius seguía observándolo.

— Es verdad, sin embargo, Remus. No te ves para nada bien.

— No puedo controlar como me veo. Tengo malos genes, ya sabes.

Sirius sonrió: _— _Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Eres un chico bastante atractivo. Date un año y verás que las chicas se arrojaran encima de ti.

Remus dejó salir un bufido de incredulidad y observó a su amigo. Sirius, quien aparentemente no notaba el hecho, ya atraía la atención de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Su suave cabello negro caía en ondas hasta sus orejas y sus facciones aristocráticas acompañadas de aquellos ojos grises con largas pestañas le daban un aspecto de elegancia, algo que James, Remus y Peter nunca podrían imitar. Todo acerca de Sirius gritaba sangre pura millonario, al menos hasta el punto en que su sonrisa malvada de Merodeador asomaba en su rostro.

Remus era bastante consciente de su delgadez, baja estatura y cicatrices. Sabía que sus túnicas eran muy grandes, sus ojos enormes y su personalidad muy tímida como para competir con el sex appeal de Sirius.

— No me crees, ¿Cierto? —Sirius indagó, aun estudiándole con interés.

Remus se sonrojó: — Lo que sea, Sirius —Miró su horario y lo estudió— Mira, tenemos Transformaciones primero. Si ya terminaste de desayunar ¿Te molestaría que fuéramos de una vez?

Sirius se dejó encoger elocuentemente de hombros: — Bien, entonces —Emprendieron el camino en dirección al aula de Transformaciones— Pero espera, no obstante. Se arrojaran, te advierto. _Arrojaran._

— ¿Ahora de que hablas? —Remus le preguntó con exasperación, todavía mirando su horario.

— ¡De las nenas!

— ¡Honestamente! —Remus metió su horario en su bolsillo y giró la cabeza en negación— Sabes tan bien como yo que si hubiera alguna, que nunca existirá, de paso, no podré hacer nada con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, ¿Qué si se entera del tú ya sabes?

— Vaya, entonces no le digas nada.

— Sí, porque esa es la mejor forma de iniciar una relación. No contarle acerca de mi otra mitad.

Sirius se mantuvo inusualmente callado el resto del camino al salón. Fueron los primeros en llegar y se dirigieron automáticamente a ocupar las sillas en la parte trasera. Después de unos momentos a Remus le empezó a preocupar la falta de conversación de su amigo. Miró a Sirius y vio que su frente estaba contraída con preocupación.

— Oye _—_Empezó, poniendo su mano en el brazo del chico— No te preocupes por eso. Enserio.

— Pero es injusto.

— La historia de mi vida. Está bien. Lo prometo.

— Nosotros lo entendimos. Estoy seguro de que encontraras a una chica que también lo hará.

— Lo sé —Remus aceptó— Por supuesto que la encontraré. Así que no te preocupes.

La expresión de Sirius se relajó un poco y sonrió: — Por supuesto que la encontrarás.

La puerta se abrió y más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar. Compartían clases con los de Ravenclaw, así que no fueron los únicos en llegar temprano. Sirius y Remus sacaron su propio pergamino y plumas. Remus se alegraba de que Sirius le hubiese dejado descansar. Odiaba que la gente se preocupará por él. Cualquier mentira piadosa valía la pena para ver desaparecer aquella expresión de inquietud adulta. Y Remus entendía que todo había sido una mentira piadosa. De hecho, probablemente fuera más una mentira completa. Sabía que no podía permitirse acercarse tanto con alguien. Nunca sería capaz de poner tanto peso sobre los hombros de una chica.

No, él nunca dejaría que eso pasará. Hacer de Los Merodeadores una manada ya era lo suficientemente malo. No tenía derecho de haber dañado la vida de sus amigos así. Puede que ahora no les importará, pero la deuda que tenían de protegerlo y amarlo un día vendría convertida en venganza.

— ¡Oigan, chicos!

Remus fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llegada de James y Peter que los veían inquietos. Se forzó a sonreír y se relajó cuando vio que ellos hacían lo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien, Lunático? —Preguntó James, mientras él y Peter se dejaban caer en las sillas frente a Remus y Sirius.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Siéntense damas y caballeros! _—_Clamaba la profesora McGonagall desde el frente del salón— Ahora están en tercer año, y esperó que trabajen acorde a eso.

Remus se sentó derecho y empezó a tomar notas.

— Este año pasaremos a ver la transformación de animales y humanos. Como creo que todos saben, transformar una criatura viviente es mucho más difícil de realizar que con un objeto inanimado. Las pociones que cambian la apariencia de personas y animales son usualmente muy complicadas y los hechizos que hacen lo mismo resultan de mayor complejidad. Observen.

Con esto, ella prontamente cambio a ser un gato atigrado que todavía conservaba el marco de las gafas alrededor de los ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea! _—_Exclamó Frank desde el frente de la casa— ¿Aprenderemos a hacer eso?

La profesora McGonagall cambio de nuevo y miró a Frank: — _Lenguaje_, señor Longbottom. Está fue una transformación de animago. Es un proceso muy complicado de completar y toma muchos años de estudio y varias pociones y hechizos realmente difíciles. Muy pocos magos y brujas logran volverse animagos y si lo hacen deben reportarse con el Ministerio. Nosotros _no_ aprenderemos eso este año, o en cualquiera que le siga de hecho. Simplemente les demostraba una forma de transformación humana. Ustedes, definitivamente, comenzaran con cosas más pequeñas. El día de hoy tratarán de convertir un erizo en un alfiletero —Les señaló la gran canasta encima de su escritorio— Por favor vengan y agarren _delicadamente_ un erizo. No toleraré que se les maltrate a estos animales. Lo llevaran a su escritorio e intentarán la transformación. El movimiento de la varita es arriba y en dirección de las manecillas del reloj. El encantamiento es _ericius mutatio_. Presten atención.

Ella se inclinó en la mesa y sacó con cuidado su erizo. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y les demostró el hechizo: _— ¡Ericius mutatio! —_El erizo se convirtió en un alfiletero de tono marrón con pequeñas agujas encima: _— ¡Finite incantatem! —_El erizo re apareció luciendo un poco sorprendido.

— Eso fue genial —Murmuró Sirius a Remus.

— Pobre erizo —Le dijo de regreso.

Sirius rodó los ojos: — Vamos, idiota.

Remus siguió al chico de cabello negro al frente del salón para inclinarse encima de la cabeza. Los erizos, presintiendo la cercanía de una criatura peligrosa, se ocultaron en conjunto al final de la canasta lo más rápido que pudieron. Todos menos uno, quien olió perezosamente a Remus por unos momentos antes de abrir su pequeña boca en un bostezo.

Remus se agachó y lo recogió con gentileza. Las púas le hicieron cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho. No se asustó en lo más mínimo. Remus estaba más que alarmado. Aparte de Brutus, quien amaba a cualquiera que tuviera salchichas, nunca había conocido a otra criatura que no se comportará cuidadoso a su lado.

— Mi erizo no me tiene miedo —Remus le informó a Sirius cuando llegaron a sus escritorios.

— ¿Y?

— Bueno, que muchos animales sí. Excepto por algunos de los que son mágicos. O algunos perros realmente osados.

Sirius se veía sorprendido: — ¿Qué? ¿Incluso cuando no eres completamente lobuno?

Remus se sonrojó y miró alrededor para ver que nadie los escuchará: — Bueno, obviamente es peor cuando estoy transformado —Confesó— Pero también cuando estoy normal. Mira.

Se acercó al erizo de Sirius y vio como este inmediatamente se alarmaba antes de enrollarse en una bola. Su propio erizo solo se sentó en silencio sobre su mesa mientras lo veía fijamente con somnoliento interés.

— ¿Podría ser un erizo mágico? —Pensó James. Él y Peter movieron las sillas para hacer parte de la conversación.

— ¿Podría ser suicida? —Añadió Peter.

— No se ve suicida, solo aburrido —Dijo Sirius.

Remus acercó su mano para acariciar el animal y sonrió cuando este refregó su cabeza con cariño.

— Creo que ha caído por el encanto de Lunático —Señaló James.

— Caballeros, si no empiezan a practicar, ¡Voy a separarlos! —Anunció la profesora McGonagall, quien había venido a ver que hacían y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de alfileteros.

James y Peter se apresuraron para agarrar sus erizos que esperaban pacientemente en sus escritorios antes de ponerlos en los de Sirius y Remus. Apenas los erizos vieron a Remus se encogieron defensivamente.

— Me siento tan malvado —Dijo Remus.

— No es tu culpa, amigo —James le aseguró— Mira esto. ¡_Ericius mutatio_! —El erizo frente a él brilló y se transformó en un alfiletero.

— Todavía se ve peludo —Le informó Sirius.

— Quiero ver que tú lo hagas mejor, Black.

— Bien —Sirius se aclaró la garganta y blandió su varita ante su erizo enrollado— ¡_Ericius mutatio_! —Las púas del erizo se volvieron aún más plateadas pero de resto no cambio— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Ves! —James presumió— No es tan fácil como aparenta.

Cuando Peter lo intentó, su erizo se desenrolló un poco y sus pequeñas piernas desaparecieron. Para ese momento, James había conseguido quitarle el pelaje al suyo.

— Por favor, Lunático, inténtalo —Sirius insistió.

— No quiero —Respondió Remus, poniendo a su erizo protectoramente en su regazo— ¿Qué si lo lastimo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es macho?

— Puedo oler que es macho.

Los demás le observaron: — ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Peter.

— Sí —Sus mejillas adquirieron color— Si puedo. Especialmente con criaturas que tienen la sangre caliente.

— Eso es un tanto extraño, sabes —Continuó Peter.

Su sonrojó aumentó, con deseos de haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Era en verdad extraño, extraño en un sentido primitivo y animal. Mordió su labio y evitó sus ojos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el animal que estaba sobre sus piernas. Parecía haberse quedado dormido.

— ¡No es extraño! —Repuso Sirius, y Remus levantó la mirada lo suficiente como para ver que le lanzaba dagas a Peter.

— ¡Oh, yo no quería decirlo de esa forma, Lunático! —Peter clamó, luciendo de repente aterrado— ¡No en el sentido cruel! Es solo...—No encontraba las palabras.

— Está bien, Pete —Remus le contestó, todavía evitando sus ojos— Sé que no era tu intención.

— Puedes usar mi erizo —Ofreció Sirius, dándole un empujón en dirección a Remus, y logrando que la bola se hiciera cada vez más apretada.

— N-no. No me siento con á-ánimo —Remus _odiaba_ el tartamudear en momentos así. Le recordaba vívidamente el juicio de su padre. No ayudaba el que estuviese enfermo y su energía se drenará debido a la luna llena. Su erizo lamió su mano delicadamente, como si supiera que necesitaba consuelo. Remus se preguntó si no sería en verdad mágico.

— En verdad lo _siento_ mucho —Repitió Peter, su voz llena de culpa— Ya sabes que nunca pienso antes de hablar.

— ¿Te quieres ir? —James preguntó— McGonagall dijo que podías.

Remus sacudió su cabeza sin palabras.

Los otros lo recibieron con preocupación, pero Remus se rehusó a decir algo más, por lo que a las malas tuvieron que volver al trabajo. Remus se sentó en silencio al lado de Sirius mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su erizo. No lo miró cuando Sirius bajo la mano y apretó la suya, pero su humor se aligeró un poco. Apretó de regreso y Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa rápida, antes de apartar su mano y volver a realizar el hechizo.

Para el final de la clase, Sirius y James podían decir que sabían el hechizo a la perfección, mientras que el alfiletero de Peter tenía cabeza de erizo y sus púas eran de un marrón claro.

Remus no encontró el coraje para hacer el hechizo. La profesora McGonagall lo notó, pero nunca dijo nada.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esa tarde, fue con un mayor mal ánimo de lo usual que Remus sacó su capa de salida de su baúl y se alistó para ir a la enfermería para encontrarse con Madame Pomfrey. Peter, James y Sirius estaban jugando Snap explosivo en la cama del último, lo cual implicaba que las sábanas se encontraban andrajosas.

Mientras Remus se alistaba, Sirius rodó de la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro al hombre lobo: — ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo a la enfermería?

Remus estuvo tentado, pero declinó. No quería que los miembros de su manada entraran a detención por estar afuera después del toque de queda.

— No van a atraparnos. Iremos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James.

— No —Contestó Remus, abrochándose la capa— Estoy bien, Sirius. Solo... ¿Podrías cuidar a Hamish mientras no estoy?

— ¿Hamish? —Preguntó James

— Um... —Remus señaló su cama y se sonrojó un poco cuando Sirius miró y dejó salir una risa incrédula al ver el erizo durmiendo cómodamente en la almohada escarlata de Remus.

— ¿Te robaste a tu erizo de Transformaciones?

— No exactamente —Respondió Remus.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "No exactamente"? —James indagó, sonriendo y acercándose para recoger al erizo. Hamish se removió en protestas, pero al final se acostumbró a los brazos del pelinegro.

— Yo lo _rescate_ —Dijo Remus.

Sirius se rio: — ¿Rescatarlo de qué?

— Una vida como alfiletero —Respondió Remus— Los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff tenían Transformaciones después de nosotros. ¿Pueden imaginar que le habría sucedido a nuestro pobre e inocente erizo en sus manos?

— Tiene un punto —Dijo Peter— Odiaría tener a Quejicus inclinado sobre mí mientras deja caer grasa sobre mí.

Los otros hicieron muecas ante la imagen: — Eso es vil, Pete —Se quejó Sirius.

— Me tengo que ir —Remus observó brevemente el cielo que se oscurecía por la ventana.

— Cuidaremos a Hamish por ti, amigo —Le prometió James, llevando al erizo a la cama de Sirius en dónde el juego de Snap estaba abandonado.

— No se atrevan a jugar Snap explosivo con él en tu regazo —Remus les advirtió con alarma.

— ¡No lo haré! —Reclamó James— ¿Por quién me tomas?

— ¿Enserio quieres que yo responda eso?

Remus esquivó el hechizo de cosquillas que le lanzó James, les dedicó a los otros una breve despedida, y se dirigió a la enfermería para ser escoltado al Sauce Boxeador.


	29. Un erizo llamado Hamish

**Un erizo llamado Hamish**

**Nota de autor: **¡Nuevo capítulo! Esperó que disfruten mucho la historia, que fue escrita por Moonsing. El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

_"Para eso son los amigos: Cuando estás perdido en la oscuridad y buscas la luz, que te ayude a pasar aquellas noches solitarias, cuando todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, solo extiende tu mano, y vendré corriendo. Para eso están los amigos."_

_Marty Keith_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius no pudo dormir esa noche. No dejaba de pensar en Remus solo en aquella habitación llena de sangre, gritando por el dolor de la transformación. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía la carita puntiaguda de Remus adquiriendo otra forma y pelaje. Podía ver esos ojos ambarinos perdiendo su sanidad humana; manos cambiantes, rompiéndose, convirtiéndose en patas con garras que procedían a cortar y herir. Como siempre, pensaba en la sangre. Sangre y sombras de luna.

Desde que descubrió la condición de Remus, Sirius raramente dormía en las noches de luna llena. Esta noche, sin embargo, fue peor que las anteriores. Sería una noche ruda para Remus. Sabía por las partes de los libros que James había traído de la mansión Potter que mientras más agitado estuviese el hombre lobo antes de la transformación, era mucho más propenso a que su lado lobuno saliera molesto y frustrado.

Sirius gruño contra su almohada y siguió girando sin consuelo por su cama.

— ¿Sirius?

Se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba susurrar a James desde la cama al lado de la suya.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— No.

— Tampoco yo.

Sirius se sentó y abrió sus cortinas. Podía distinguir perfectamente a la mata de pelo negro picudo que le veía a través de las cortinas de la cama del lado.

— Ven aquí para que no despertemos a Pete _—_Sugirió James.

Sirius salió de su cama y subió a la de James. Se sentó sobre las cobijas y miró a su amigo. James murmuró _lumos_ y un hechizo silenciador para que no despertaran a su compatriota Merodeador antes de dejar su varita luminosa en la mesita de noche.

— Sí —Dijo James— Yo también.

— ¿Tú también qué?

— También estoy preocupado por él. Estaba molesto hoy y eso nunca será una cosa buena.

Sirius suspiró, preguntándose si en verdad era tan fácil el leerlo, o si tan solo se trataba de que James le conocía muy bien.

— No es tan difícil saber que estás estresado por ello _—_James aclaró, sonando sorprendido— Tú _siempre_ te preocupas por él.

— No es mi culpa —Sirius contestó a la defensiva— Está lastimado y...y...es excéntrico y necesita a personas que se preocupen por él.

— Lo sé. No hay necesidad de que me quites la cabeza. ¿Por qué crees que sigo despierto?

Hubo movimientos de una canasta que James había transformado a base de una camiseta vieja para ponerla encima de su mesa cerca a su varita.

— ¡Mira, has despertado a Hamish! _—_Sirius le acusó mientras se inclinaba para recoger la canasta y ponerla en su regazo. El erizo parpadeo ante la luz de la varita de James.

— Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros mañana en la mañana —Dijo James— Apuesto a que Lunático querrá verlo.

— Pues entonces tendremos que escabullirlo —Sirius le recordó— No creo que a Madame Pomfrey le gusten los animales en su enfermería.

— Cierto. ¡Pero no nos llaman Los Merodeadores por nada! Venga, es hora de planear la operación "Escabullir a Hamish".

Sirius rodó los ojos: _— _Sinceramente, amigo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo metemos debajo de tu capa de invisibilidad?

James bufó: _— _Bueno, eso no es para nada divertido.

— Idiota.

— Tarado.

— Quejicus.

— ¡Oi! Eso es caer muy bajo.

Sirius bostezo, sorprendido de ver la cantidad de cansancio que le caía encima ahora que sabía que compartía su preocupación con alguien más: _— _Quítate. Voy a dormir.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó James, mientras Sirius procedía a reacomodar a Hamish, acostarse, robarse todas las cobijas y mandarlo hasta la punta de la cama— Está es mi cama. Si vas a dormir, hazlo en la tuya.

— No p'do ser mol'st'do —Murmuró Sirius.

— Quítate, pulgoso.

Sirius le ignoró, pensando en Remus y preguntándose qué haría el lobo aquella noche.

— ¡Bien! —Se rindió James, parándose para ir a la cama de Sirius— Solo quiero que sepas que recordaré esto la próxima vez que quieras pedirme prestada la capa.

Sirius no le contestó, mirando por las cortinas a la luna llena que sobresalía blanca de aquel cielo azul índigo.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

— ¡Peter, OW! —Sirius siseó, mientras los cuatro emprendían su camino a la enfermería a la mañana siguiente.

— Bueno, si metes tu dedo del pie debajo de mi pie no pretendas que no lo pise —Peter le respondió enojado. Todavía estaba medio dormido y si no hubiese estado compartiendo la capa de invisibilidad con los otros dos Merodeadores de cabello oscuro, Sirius estaba seguro de que ya habría chocado contra un muro.

— Ya casi llegamos, chicos —Los tranquilizó James— Una cosa buena. No creo que pueda soportar más tiempo contigo quejándote cerca de mi cuello, Sirius.

Sirius deliberadamente se quejó más fuerte, haciendo que James dejará salir un grito de niña y se tambalease debajo de la capa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con Hamish! —Sirius hizo amagó de agarrar la canasta de Hamish mientras se deslizaba de las manos de James.

— ¡Habría sido culpa tuya el que lo hubiese soltado! —James le gritó. Alcanzaron las puertas de la enfermería— Aquí, pásame la capa.

Sirius y Peter salieron de debajo de la capa y Peter se la paso a James para que cubriera la canasta de Hamish.

— ¿Qué si se sofoca? —Indagó Sirius.

— Solo será por un corto tiempo.

Entraron a la enfermería. No había señales de Madame Pomfrey, así que fueron directamente a la habitación de Remus y abrieron la puerta. Se detuvieron con sorpresa cuando vieron a Neil y Angela adentro.

James aferró la canasta invisible contra su pecho y se movió detrás de Sirius.

— Umm...hola, profesor —Dijo Sirius torpemente— No sabíamos que estarían aquí.

— Pensamos que le gustaría vernos en su primera luna llena de regreso —Les contestó Angela. Les vio curiosamente, dándose cuenta del chocolate en las manos de Sirius y Peter— ¿Vienen después de cada luna llena?

— Er... sí —Respondió Sirius— ¿No se los comentó Madame Pomfrey?

Neil abrió la boca para reponer cuando una pequeña voz gritó: — ¡Sir'us!

Todos en la habitación voltearon a ver la cama. Remus evidentemente se había estado escondiendo bajo las sábanas hasta ahora. Su cabello arenoso estaba despeinado y estático mientras sus ojos sobresalían por el borde de la cobija.

— ¡Qué onda, Lunático! —Sirius sonrió, yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¡Lunático lastimó!

— Lo sé, lo siento.

— ¿Te habla? —Angela preguntó con sorpresa— Él usualmente solo se esconde cuando estamos aquí.

— Bueno —Empezó Sirius, mordiendo su labio. No quería que ellos se sintiesen heridos por la falta de respuesta de Remus— Hemos estado con él mucho más que ustedes. Le costó trabajo aceptarnos. Además nosotros... —Vio a James y Peter quienes se encogieron de hombros, para luego asentir resignados— Somos una especie de manada.

— ¿Perdona? —Neil declaró, parpadeando con sorpresa.

— Su manada. Lunático nos llama su manada.

— ¡Sir'us! —Sirius giró para volver a ver a Remus. Se horrorizo al ver que el pequeño tenía los brazos vendados extendidos en búsqueda de un abrazo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo cuando James y Peter miraban. Él no quería que también lo supieran Neil y Angela.

— ¡Manada! —Remus exclamó— Venir manada. ¡Cho'late! Lobo...James hizo —Metió su mano debajo de las cobijas y sacó un muñeco de lobo algo desgastado. Lo movió frente a James, luego gimió y lo abrazó contra sus peores heridas en el brazo— Sir'us... —Gimió, arrastrándose dolorosamente de debajo de las cobijas y enroscándose contra Sirius quien se sonrojo, pero puso sus brazos alrededor de Remus y lo atrajo aún más, con cuidado de no lastimarle. Remus parecía ser una sólida persona hecha de vendajes aquella mañana.

— Esto es increíble —Neil movió la cabeza a la vez que James y Peter se les unían en la cama. Remus estiró su mano para enrollar un poco de la camisa de James en su puño y acariciar a Peter con el pie— He leído sobre hombres lobo que conforman manadas, pero en realidad no es tan común.

— ¡Cho'late! —Remus demandó a Peter imperiosamente, sin tomarle importancia a que estaba sentado en el regazo de Sirius haciendo que este no pudiera moverse debido al peso del hombre lobo.

Peter abrió una rana de chocolate y se la pasó a Remus, quien la agarró y metió apresuradamente en su boca.

— ¿Están seguros de que eso es bueno para él? —Angela indagó preocupada— Fue una luna bastante difícil, y Madame Pomfrey dice que debe descansar y comer bien.

— Come bien, créame —Aseguró James— La cantidad de chocolate que consume es aterradora. Pero nunca le ha afectado— Sonrió de repente y se agachó para desenrollar la canasta de Hamish— Oye, Lunático. Mira qué tengo aquí.

— ¿Cho'late? —Remus preguntó.

— No, erizo.

— _¿Er'zo?_

James sacó a Hamish de la canasta con un movimiento suave. La cara pequeña y puntiaguda de Hamish se dirigió a Remus y empezó a luchar contra el agarre de James. James lo puso en la cama y Hamish corrió para acurrucarse contra el hombre lobo.

— Bien, dudo demasiado que a Madame Pomfrey le agrade ver un erizo en su limpia enfermería —Angela miró a su esposo en búsqueda de apoyo, sus bufandas moviéndose nerviosamente.

— Probablemente no —Neil aceptó— Pero mira la cara de Remus.

La expresión de Remus se había iluminado al ver el erizo. Era una enorme y abierta sonrisa que nunca se le veía en un día normal. Estaba libre de las sombras que siempre habitaban en sus ojos. Alargó su mano pegajosa y tocó a Hamish.

— Con cuidado, Lunático —Le recordó Sirius, agarrando la mano de Remus para guiarla de forma que acariciase delicadamente al erizo. Remus soltó una risita cuando Hamish lamió su mano.

— Mira esto —James agregó. Sacando la varita de su bolsillo murmuró un rápido hechizo. Las púas de Hamish se volvieron rojas con dorado.

— ¡Er'zo! —Remus animó, aplaudiendo. Sirius estaba seguro de que podía sentirlo explotando de adoración, incluso por debajo de los vendajes. Amor le fue llenando mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Remus, causando que el muchacho se inclinase contra él y suspirara, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse.

— Se irá a dormir pronto —Avisó Peter a los Anders— Entonces nosotros iremos a clase.

— Ustedes muchachos son muy buenos amigos —Angela reconoció— Muy pocos niños de trece se apoyarían después de todo lo que ustedes han pasado.

— Somos su manada —James anunció, levantando a Hamish para ponerlo en su canasta sin cambiarle el color a sus púas.

Sirius sintió la cabeza de Remus apoyarse contra su pecho mientras se profundizaba.

— _Tempus —_Murmuró James, moviendo la varita— Nos tenemos que ir, chicos. Tenemos Herbología.

Peter se inclinó para retirar las cobijas a la par que James ayudaba a Sirius a dejar a Remus en la cama. Afortunadamente, el hombre lobo no había comido demasiado chocolate para que se necesitara limpiarlo como usualmente sucedía, aunque el regazo de Sirius, que ahora estaba cubierto de chocolate derretido, era otra historia. Hizo una mueca y Angela rió, dando un movimiento con su varita para limpiar el desastre.

— Gracias —Contestó.

— Entonces ¿Les volveremos a ver? —Peter preguntó a los Anders.

— Probablemente no —Neil repuso, agachándose para retirar un mechón de cabello del rostro adormilado de Remus— Ambos debemos trabajar. Solo vinimos a ver que todo anduviese bien —Sonrió— Al parecer no debemos preocuparnos de nada.

Los Merodeadores se movieron con pena, siendo conscientes de que cualquier actitud madura y varonil que estuviesen construyendo había caído prontamente.

— Somos su manada —James repitió, como si eso fuera una especie de tarjeta para salir de cualquier-situación-no-varonil.

— Sí —Sirius y Peter respaldaron.

Neil sonrió, sus facciones infantiles mostrando que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por sus cabezas: — No deben sentir pena por preocuparse.

— ¡No la tenemos! —Sirius repuso.

— Pero si tenemos Herbología —Peter intervino— Y si no nos damos prisa, no seremos capaces de dejar a Hamish en el dormitorio.

Se apresuraron a salir de la enfermería y dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

— Bueno, eso ha sido extraño —Peter señaló sin aliento mientras cruzaban el retrato de entrada.

— ¡Fue vergonzoso! —Sirius bramó— No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a subirse en mi regazo de aquella forma. Y con los Anders mirando.

James y Peter rieron mientras iban al dormitorio y agarraban sus maletas.

— Eso es culpa tuya —James avisó— Tú le has dado permiso.

— Claro que no. Sabes muy bien que él es quien empieza.

— Sí, pero tú te sientas ahí y lo consientes y otras cosas.

Sirius se sonrojó profundamente: — Yo_ no _"lo consiento". Lo abrazo. Abrazos de hombres. Y ¿Me dices que debería empujarlo para quitármelo de encima?

— Nope —Respondió Peter, sonriendo pícaramente— Nunca hemos dicho nada por el estilo. Eres tú quien se está quejando.

Sirius suspiró: — Hoy estaba realmente mal, chicos. Podía sentir las vendas sobre él.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras emprendían el camino de la torre de Gryffindor hacía los invernaderos número tres para Herbología.

— Desearía que pudiésemos hacer algo por él —James dijo finalmente.

— No podemos —Sirius no se molestó en mantener la molestia fuera de su voz— Si fuéramos con él, el olor a humanos solo empeoraría las cosas.

— ¿Podríamos poner a Hamish con él? —Peter propuso— No le tiene miedo a Lunático y en ese libro dice que los animales pueden calmarlo.

— ¡Peter! —Sirius exclamó— No le podemos hacer eso a un pobre erizo. Puede que no le tenga miedo a Remus en su forma humana, pero apuesto a que cualquiera se aterraría de ver a un gran y salvaje lobo corriendo en su dirección. Además, ya viste los muebles de ese cuarto. Podría aplastarlo accidentalmente.

— Si tan solo Hamish fuese más grande —Agregó James— Así podríamos explicarle que tratamos de ayudar a Remus. Lo que necesitamos en un animal gigante con un cerebro humano —Se le ocurrió una idea— Oigan, ¿Creen que los centauros funcionen? He oído que muchos viven el en Bosque prohibido y podríamos convencerlos.

— ¿Con qué? —Peter preguntó— ¿Ofreciéndoles bombas fétidas? Además, ellos también son mitad humanos.

— Animales con cerebros humanos —Sirius murmuró. De repente se detuvo mientras una idea lo golpeaba. Sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras retenía su respiración— ¡_McGonagall_!

— ¿Qué? —James cuestionó— Sirius, ¿estás loco?

— ¡McGonagall se transforma en gato! —Sirius replicó. Empezó a saltar alrededor de sus amigos con emoción. Agarró a James de los hombros y lo sacudió— ¿No lo entiendes?

Un grupo de Ravenclaws de cuarto año vieron de forma extraña a Los Merodeadores en el corredor.

— ¿Quieres pedirle a McGonagall que se quede con él en su forma de gato? —Peter indagó inocentemente.

— No, idiota —Los ojos de James brillaron con entendimiento al hablar— ¡_Nosotros_ lo haríamos!

— ¿Huh? —Peter parecía totalmente perdido.

— Nos convertiremos en animagos —Sirius le explicó impacientemente a su amigo regordete— Sinceramente, pon atención, Pete.

La luz llegó a la cara de Peter: — ¿Pero no se supone que eso es muy difícil?

James suspiró: — Sí. Recuerden que ella dijo que tomaba muchos años y requería de pociones y hechizos realmente complicados.

— Pero aun así lo intentaremos, ¿Cierto? —Sirius rogó saltando de arriba abajo con deleite.

— Por supuesto —James le contestó— Si alguien puede hacerlo son Los Merodeadores.

Reemprendieron su camino, aunque la mejor descripción sería saltando.

— Seremos la mejor manada de la historia —Sirius anunció.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Regresaron después de su última clase para encontrar a Remus enrollado en una manta en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Lily Evans estaba sentada junto a él, hablando con él en una voz suave, una mano sobre su hombro.

Sirius frunció el ceño: — ¿Qué está haciendo Evans?

— ¡Oye, Evans! —James gritó, caminando en su dirección y dejándose caer en el sillón al lado del sofá— Deja de molestar a nuestro inválido.

Lily le dedicó una mala mirada: — No te pertenece, Potter. Y no lo estaba molestando. Solo quería ver si estaba bien.

Sirius se acomodó en el brazo del sofá al lado de Remus y lo observó: — No te ves muy bien, amigo. ¿Por qué te ha dejado salir Pomfrey?

Remus hizo una mueca: — Detesto la enfermería. Lo sabes. Me escape tan pronto como... recuperé fuerzas.

_"Recuperaste tu mente" _Sirius pensó. Podía ver la vergüenza y la pena instalándose en las profundidades de los ojos de Remus.

— ¿Has encontrado a Hamish? —Peter cuestionó, haciendo ámagos de sentarse en el suelo en frente del fuego.

— Sí —Remus se re acomodó un poco de forma que pudiesen ver al erizo durmiendo pacíficamente en una manta encima de sus piernas. Hamish tenía sus púas rojas y doradas— ¿Qué se supone que le han hecho? Lo dejó con ustedes una noche y regresa luciendo como decoración de árbol de Navidad.

James sonrió: — Si lo pierdes, ahora todo el mundo sabrá que deben devolverlo a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Pero qué si un Slytherin lo encuentra?

— Buen punto —James sacó su varita y apuntó al erizo, quien se levantó perezoso y parpadeó sus negros ojos a James— ¿Plateado con verde? Ellos no lastimarían a uno de su casa.

— ¡No! —Remus puso un brazo protectoramente alrededor de su mascota— No permitiré que le pongas los colores de Slytherin.

— Tiene un punto, James —Aceptó Sirius— Encajaría terriblemente con la decoración de nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Qué decoración? —Peter preguntó— ¿Te refieres a las camas sin tender y los enormes posters que Sirius hizo de James cayendo en cámara lenta?

Remus, Peter y Sirius rieron mientras James se sonrojaba intensamente y le lanzaba una mirada a Lily: — ¡Cierren la boca!

— ¿Son ustedes siempre así? —Interrogó Lily, luciendo exasperada y sorprendida.

— ¿Siempre cómo? —Remus cuestionó, genuinamente confuso.

— Siempre tan... ¡Hombres!

— La mayor parte del tiempo —Sirius respondió, acercándose a ella— Probablemente tiene que ver con que somos _chicos_. Justo como te gustan, ¿Cierto Evans?

Lily tembló: — Eres tan asqueroso, Black —Se levantó y movió su cabello rojo sobre su hombro— ¿No podrías haber encontrado mejores amigos, Remus?

— A mí me agradan mis amigos —Remus dijo secamente.

— Hmm. Iré a ver a Alice y Rebecca. Esperó que te mejores pronto.

Se alejó, lanzando una última mirada desagradable a Sirius quien solo le sonrió y guiño un ojo.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus mencionó lastimeramente— ¿_Tenías_ que hacer eso?

— ¿Qué? —Sirius repuso— Solo practico mi coqueteo. Me has dicho que las chicas están detrás de mí. Necesito mejorar mis habilidades.

— Tienes trece —Remus le recordó— Es simplemente raro. Y eso no fue coquetear. Fue acoso.

— Cumpliré catorce en un par de meses —Sirius respondió— Y ella se lo merecía por molestarte.

— No me molestaba. Estaba siendo amable conmigo.

— Tiene un punto, amigo —James apoyó.

— Solo te pones de acuerdo con él debido a que te gusta —Sirius dijo quitándole importancia.

— ¡No me gusta!

— Si lo hace.

— ¡No lo hace!

— ¡Chicos! —Remus los interrumpió— ¿Podrían callarse? —Bostezó— Creo que me iré a la cama —Se levantó y cada momento le dolió y se quejó.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Lunático? —James le preguntó.

— Nah, estoy bien —Se dirigió a las escaleras aun sosteniendo a Hamish envuelto en su manta. Su cabello salía en mechones salvajes haciendo que pareciera una copia de James.

— Deberíamos decirle, ¿No creen? —Sirius cuestionó, mirándolo.

— ¿Sobre la cosa de los animagos? —Preguntó James.

— Sí.

James miraba a la escalera reflexivamente: — Todavía no —Decidió— Esperemos a ver si es posible. No queremos darles falsas esperanzas.

— Creo que yo soy muy estúpido para hacerlo —Peter mencionó tristemente— Saben que soy una basura con los hechizos y esas cosas. Y McGonagall dijo que es muy difícil.

— Yo solo esperó que podamos lograrlo —Dijo Sirius— Y deseó que podamos ayudarlo.

— Lo haremos. Lo haremos —James le consoló. Sirius ansiaba poder compartir el optimismo de su amigo.


	30. Viendo Thestrals

**Viendo Thestrals**

**Nota de autor: **Todavía le pertenece a Moosing el fan fic y la historia a J.K Rowling. Yo solo sirvo de traductor.

_"A lo que me refiero es a que un perro también la morderá si lo molesta, ¿verdad?...pero los Thestrals sólo han adquirido esa mala reputación por todo ese asunto de la muerte... la gente habitualmente creía que eran de mal augurio, ¿cierto? Sólo era que no entendían, ¿o no?"_

_Harry Potter y la orden del fénix- J.K Rowling_

**REMUS:**

— Así que dime, amigo _—_Sirius mencionó animadamente a la mañana siguiente mientras los cuatro Merodeadores emprendían su camino al desayuno_— _¿Son sentidos lobunos o de cerebrito?

Remus levantó la mirada de su libro y frunció el ceño a su amigo:_ — _¿Qué?

— Vienes todo el camino desde nuestro dormitorio hasta el gran comedor sin levantar la mirada de ahí y no has chocado con nada.

— Uh...—El cerebro de Remus se sentía mareado. Estaba exhausto, sus heridas dolían y en verdad no quería lidiar con ningún tipo de pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es posible que yaestés _leyendo? —_Demandó Peter— Ni siquiera has comido el desayuno todavía. Es sobrenatural, te lo digo. Sobrenatural.

— No quiero atrasarme —Remus dejó su libro abierto al lado del platón de azúcar y se enfocó en lograr maniobrar una tostada fuera de la bandeja sin tocar la plata.

— Oh, ¿A quién le importa? _—_Sirius repuso con desinterés— Es solo escuela. No te mataría el divertirte de vez en cuando.

Remus pausó presionando sus labios fuertemente por unos segundos para retener su mordaz respuesta. Posteriormente cerró su libro y dirigió toda su atención a la expresión de Sirius: _— Tengo _que esforzarme_ —_Explicó, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras— Soy el único hombre lobo al que le han dado está oportunidad y no permitiré que Dumbledore lamente el haber puesto su confianza en mí.

— Lunático —La expresión de James se tornó extraña mientras trataba de internarse en las profundidades del sentimiento humano— Tú tienes el mismo derecho de estar aquí como el resto de nosotros. Dumbledore solo te dio la oportunidad de algo que ya debería ser tuyo.

Remus escondió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Los otros no lo entendían. No podían. Era fácil para ellos, ser humanos. Para Remus, la humanidad era algo que debía luchar.

La conversación fue afortunadamente interrumpida por las lechuzas y su corazón se animó un poco al ver a Brutus. Estaba al tanto de la mirada incrédula de Sirius cuando cambio sus salchichas por una carta mientras la gran ave se inclinaba y acariciaba con su pico el cabello de Remus.

— ¿Cómo es posible que muchos animales te odien, pero aquellos que te aman no se pueden alejar de ti?

— Es por mi magnética personalidad.

— Por supuesto que sí _—_James se burló.

Remus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó a Hamish, poniéndolo sobre la mesa al lado de Brutus y ofreciéndole así mismo salchichas. El erizo las ojeó por unos momentos, para luego girar y robar un poco de tocino del plato de Sirius.

— ¡Oye! —Sirius trató de recuperarlo, pero se lo dejo cuando Hamish le dedicó una mirada de súplica— ¡Le has dado clases!_ —_Le acusó, señalando a Remus con su tenedor— Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte.

Su ruidoso reclamo atrajo la atención de otros Gryffindors.

— Asqueroso —Dijo Lily, desde donde ella, Alice y Rebecca se sentaban al lado de Peter— Remus Lupin, baja a tu erizo de la mesa. Es poco higiénico.

— Pero tiene hambre.

— ¿Por qué es rojo con dorado? —Pregunto Frank

— Díselo a James —Remus contestó duramente— Tengo suerte de que no sea plateado con verde.

Hamish ignoró la atención, aprovechando la oportunidad para robar otro pedazo de tocino del plato de Sirius.

— ¿Es bueno que los erizos coman tocino? —Volvió a hablar Frank dudoso.

— No lo sé —Remus estudió a Hamish— Comen caracoles y babosas normalmente, ¿O no? Supongo que les gusta la carne.

— He oído que debes darles comida de perro —Lily aventuró, aparentemente rindiéndose sobre establecer parámetros de higiene en la mesa de Gryffindor para empezar una cátedra sobre cuidado animal.

— No tengo comida para perro.

— Hagrid tal vez sí —Sirius propuso— Tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a continuación. Podemos pasarnos por su cabaña después.

— Hablando de eso —James interrumpió, realizando el encantamiento_ tempus_— Debemos irnos. Tenemos que ir todo el camino hasta la punta del bosque prohibido, ¿recuerdan?

Los de tercer año en la mesa de Gryffindor aceptaron y se pusieron en pie para ir afuera, la mayoría todavía masticando tostadas de la forma mecánica en que lo hacen aquellos que sueñan despiertos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Indagó Sirius cuando llegaron al inicio del bosque prohibido.

Puesta contra los árboles más cercanos había una cerca que no daba el paso a un patio muy grande. Dentro, los de tercer año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, con quien compartían clase, podían ver la tierra desierta. Olía a humedad y descomposición, y en toneladas de pequeñas islas de lodo crecían cientos de plantas mágicas. A medida que se acercaban, Remus veía que temporalmente, los espacios vacíos eran llenados por pedazos de madera podrida y flotante.

— Si todos se aproximaran a la cerca podríamos empezar la clase —Dijo el profesor Kettleburn, caminando detrás de ellos y logrando que unas cuantas chicas y Peter chillaran con sorpresa. Sirius dejó salir una risita y le pegó codazos al chico gordito que solo se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

— ¿Quién puede decirme que hábitat es este? —Preguntó el profesor Kettleburn cuidadosamente acercándose a la cerca para mirar dentro.

— Pantano —Propuso una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Rosemary, su nariz arrugándose ante el aroma mientras evitaba tocar la cerca.

— Correcto. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Ahora, miren esto.

El profesor Kettleburn metió su mano con cicatrices a una larga y desalineada maleta que colgaba a su lado, sacando un conejo muerto. Más de una persona dejó salir sonidos de horror y Stephen Douglas tuvo arcadas y debió ir para atrás.

El profesor Kettleburn los ignoró y dio un paso atrás para lanzar el conejo muerto sobre la cerca y dentro del terreno. Está vez, toda la clase dejó salir exclamaciones de asombro mientras que las pequeñas piezas de madera que habían estado quietas cobraban vida y se arrojaban sobre el cadáver del conejo, despedazándolo de forma hambrienta.

— ¡Dugbogs! —Gritó Remus, sintiendo una oleada de emoción al reconocer las imágenes de su libro de texto— ¡Son dugbogs!

— Correcto, señor Lupin —El profesor Kettleburn sacudió una mano a la que le faltaban tres dedos frente a Remus— ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Sí, son dugbogs, comúnmente encontrados en Europa del norte y América del sur. Su comida preferida son las mandrágoras, pero también consumen pequeños mamíferos como los conejos. No es aconsejable que paseen por un pantano que contiene dugbogs. El daño que pueden causar a sus pies es severo.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó James, inclinándose sobre la cerca para tratar de darle otro vistazo a los dugbogs. Infortunadamente, ya habían terminado su comida y volvían a camuflarse como pedazos de madera.

— En la clase de hoy, ustedes continuaran alimentando a los dugbogs —Continuó el profesor Kettleburn— Mientras comen, intentaran estudiar su apariencia y dibujar esquemas según su observación. La maleta de conejos muertos quedará aquí —Les señaló a una pila de sacos sangrientos que se encontraban en la punta de un árbol al inicio del bosque prohibido, omitiendo las quejas por disgustos.

Remus siguió a los otros Merodeadores en dirección a los sacos, arrugando su nariz cuando el olor a la sangre desató sus instintos más fuertes. Su lado humano sentía asco ante el olor rico y metálico de la sangre, mientras que su lado lobuno se despertaba y lo deseaba. Sus pies tambalearon torpemente en la tierra desnivelada a la vez que su cabeza daba un giro.

— ¿Todo bien, Lunático? _—_Le inquirió Sirius.

— Huele a sangre —Remus intentó contener el aliento y luchó para mantener al lobo a raya.

— No te preocupes, amigo —Lo consoló Sirius, apretando su hombro— Nosotros traeremos los sacos. Tú espera aquí.

Remus se detuvo con alivio y vio como los demás estudiantes de mala gana empezaban a cargar las bolsas con animales muertos.

— ¡Esto es tan poco higiénico! _—_Escuchó quejar a Lily en voz alta.

Movimientos en la frontera del bosque llamaron su atención. Remus giró su cabeza y se congeló cuando vio llegar a tres enormes criaturas similares a los caballos con gigantescas alas de murciélago que veían con hambre los sacos repletos de carne. Los reconoció inmediatamente como las cosas que tiraban de los carruajes de la escuela. Remus sintió como su respiración se alteraba y miró rápidamente a sus compañeros de clase. Ninguno de ellos parecía notar las figuras que los observaban.

— ¿Lunático? —Remus saltó violentamente cuando James le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Agarró la mano de su amigo y señaló a los animales.

— ¿Qué? —Sirius preguntó, mirando a dónde Remus señalaba.

— ¡Ahí! ¡Enormes caballos con alas de murciélago! —Remus miró a sus amigos con urgencia— ¡Digámosle a todos que se vayan!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Peter indagó— Ahí no hay nada.

— _¡Ahí están! ¡Ahí están! —_Remus se horrorizaba cada vez más cada que las criaturas daban pasos para acercarse a los estudiantes que las ignoraban.

— Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería —Sirius tiró su saco y puso un brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de Remus.

— ¡Cuidado! _¡Quítense del camino! —_Gritó Remus, sacudiéndose de encima a sus amigos que trataban de detenerlo. Corrió hacía los sacos y el resto de alumnos mientras una de esas cosas con forma de caballo intentaba agarrar la pata de un conejo.

— _¡Remus! —_Sirius, James y Peter corrieron tras él, agarrándolo a la vez que el resto de la clase miraba la escena con sorpresa. Remus luchó, pero no se atrevió a usar su fuerza de hombre lobo frente a tantos espectadores.

— ¡Cuidado! —Le advirtió a los otros alumnos, su corazón martilleando— ¡Van a lastimarlos!

— No hay nada_ ahí, _Lunático.Estás viendo cosas.

— _¿_Qué sucede aquí? —Demandó el Profesor Kettleburn, acercándose y observando a Los Merodeadores.

— Remus se ha vuelto loco —Peter dijo trémulamente, aun agarrando del brazo a Remus.

— ¡No es cierto! —Remus chilló— ¿No_ puede _verlas?

El profesor Kettleburn giró a donde Remus miraba y se congeló en el acto. Luego dijo con voz calma:_ — _Quiero que todos se alejen de los sacos y vengan aquí.

— ¿Qué? —James demandó— ¿Qué sucede?

El resto de la clase se apresuró a obedecer, mirando la pila de sacos con confusión.

— ¿Qué puedes ver, Remus? _—_Preguntó el profesor Kettleburn, su áspera voz siendo tierna.

— Caballos —Murmuró Remus— Negros, con alas de murciélago y c-costillas esqueléticas. Tienen ojos horribles, nublados y lechosos. Como c-cosas muertas.

— Buen chico —Dijo el profesor Kettleburn— Esa es una muy buena descripción para aquellos que no pueden verlos.

— ¿Quiere decir que en realidad si están ahí? —Sirius inquirió, viendo el bosque con confusión— ¿Por qué no podemos verlos?

— Esas cosas son thestrals —Aclaró el profesor Kettleburn— Hay una manada habitando el bosque prohibido que Hagrid ha entrenado para que lleven los carruajes a principio de cada año.

Las bocas de James y Sirius quedaron abiertas mientras veían a Remus.

— No estabas demente —Sirius le dijo— Tú en verdad veías algo esa vez en primer año.

— De hecho —Continuó el profesor Kettleburn— Los thestrals solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han observado la muerte.

Remus sintió bajar su temperatura. Sabía que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y ahora se sentía sudoroso y tembloroso al mismo tiempo. Los thestrals ahora acorralaban los sacos llenos de conejos muertos, sus ojos blancos fijos en la pila sangrienta.

— ¿Muerte? —Dijo James débilmente.

— Los thestrals solo pueden ser vistos por alguien que ha observado morir a otro frente a sus ojos.

Toda la clase miró a Remus. Él se encogió y escondió detrás de Sirius quien era el más cercano.

— ¿Viste morir a alguien? _—_Peter lucía horrorizado— ¿Quién?

Remus retrocedió y Sirius, James y el profesor Kettleburn miraron mal a Peter:_ — _Si no le importa, señor Pettigrew, preferiría que no molestará a un compañero con preguntas de ese estilo.

— Oh, lo lamento tanto, Lunático _—_Se disculpó Peter, sus ojos abiertos de par en par— Yo no pensé...

— ¡Tú_ nunca _piensas! _—_Bramó Sirius.

— ¡Oigan, miren! —Douglas y Frank miraban atentamente la pila de sacos y Remus notó que uno de los thestrals había logrado abrir un paquete, permitiéndole al resto el tener un festín de conejos. Se preguntó cómo se vería para el resto y asumió que solo verían la carne desaparecer en el aire.

_Aquellos que han observado la muerte_. Las palabras seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. Vagamente era consciente del profesor contándoles a todos como a los thestrals les atraía el olor a la sangre, pero su mente estaba enfocada en memorias de una noche hacía mucho tiempo de cuando abrazaba a su madre, viendo su cuello sangriento y despedazado lleno de tendones mientras un rio de sangre se formaba a su alrededor.

_...No...dejes que t-te conviertan en un m-monstruo como él. El l-lobo no te ha cambiado. ¡Dilo Remus!_

Remus sintió su respiración cortarse y cerró los ojos.

_Aquellos que han observado la muerte...el lobo no te ha cambiado._

— ¿Lunático? —Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a James y Sirius mirándole. Se forzó a sonreírles.

— Lamentamos el no haberte creído antes —Empezó James despacio.

Remus suspiró y miró a otra parte: _— _No lo sabían.

— Aun así lo lamentamos _—_Repitió Sirius— Y lamento que...quienquiera que fuese...ya sabes...muriera —Se veía furioso consigo mismo por su propia torpeza.

— Está bien. No te preocupes —Remus forzó otra sonrisa— Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Sus tres amigos lo vieron de cerca, preguntas, preocupación y amor reflejados en sus ojos. Él sabía que todos querían preguntar, pero ninguno se atrevía.

— Mi madre —Remus susurró, solo para que ellos oyeran— Ella trató de rescatarme del lobo. Ella me salvó la vida.

El viejo dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera tartamudeo al hablar. Era como si ya no fuese su voz, pero si la de aquel niño que una vez había sido.

Antes de que el lobo lo cambiara.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El resto del día se le paso borroso. Remus sabía que los otros estaban preocupados por él, pero no tenía ganas de asegurarles nada. Cada vez que su mente vagaba, se iba hacía Aquella Noche. Viendo a los thestrals, y oyendo el por qué solo él podía verlos había traído memorias que con su mayor esfuerzo guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente y ahora se rehusaban a irse.

Pensó en cómo eran las cosas hace ocho años, antes del ataque. Tenía todo: Inocencia, a su hermosa madre con su música y pociones, los bailes y las sombras de luna. Incluso su padre era diferente, ligero, feliz y menos violento. Nunca había herido a Remus antes de Aquella Noche, aunque Remus no estaba seguro de si era porque no quería, o debido a que Serena jamás se lo hubiese permitido.

Remus entendía que era su culpa el que todo cambiará. Si no hubiese salido Aquella Noche, su madre seguiría viva, su padre no estaría en Azkaban y él no sería un hombre lobo. Muchas consecuencias vinieron de ese pequeño error que él mismo no había notado que cometía en ese momento. Tantas malditas consecuencias y todas eran su culpa.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Remus se alejó de sus amigos, perdiéndose la cena, y fue a la biblioteca en dónde se escondió debajo de una mesa con un libro de pociones abierto en sus ingredientes. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo bajo la mesa, pasando las páginas despaciosamente mientras su mente revivía imágenes de su madre lentamente.

Escuchó entrar a los otros Merodeadores después de un tiempo para buscarlo. No sentía ánimos para hablarles y vio silenciosamente como sus sombras se rendían en la búsqueda y marchaban para irse. Se sintió mal por preocuparles, pero no podía enfrentarse a su simpatía y preguntas ahora mismo.

Cuando se oscureció y el toque de queda se aproximaba, Remus salió de debajo de la mesa y fuera de la biblioteca. Manteniéndose en las sombras, caminó susurrante por los corredores y salió por la puerta oculta de la enfermería. Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch como hacía ya un año, sintiendo la luna menguante sobre su cabeza.

Al alcanzar el campo se arrodilló en el suelo y subió su cabeza para mirar a la luna casi llena en el cielo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía imaginar a su madre a su lado, justo como todas esas veces años atrás.

— _A mí me persiguen las sombras de luna, sombras de luna, sombras de luna... —_Cantó con suavidad, la fría brisa moviendo su cabello_— Saltando y deseando en sombras de luna, sombras de luna, sombras de luna..._

Miró abajo y sostuvo su mano para que estuviese encima del pasto, convocando una sombra debajo. Con la otra, trazó el colgante que tenía en el cuello, acariciando el granate acomodado en el centro de la pequeña palma con su pulgar.

— _Y si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos, si todos mis colores pierden su tonalidad. Sí, si alguna vez pierdo mis ojos, hey, ya no tendré que volver a llorar._

Se detuvo y su voz se quebró, la canción todavía sonando en su mente con la voz rica de una mujer hace mucho muerta.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó trémulo, su propia voz sonando patética entre la brisa de la noche. De repente dejó de sentirla. Se sentía horriblemente solo aquí afuera por su cuenta— ¿M-mamá? — ¿Lo dejaría, ahora que sabía que el lobo lo había cambiado? Recordó su deseo el año pasado, un deseo hecho con sangre y sombras de luna.

Dejó caer el colgante y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Levantó su mano derecha y abrió la boca para susurrar el hechizo cortante cuando una mano más caliente tomó su muñeca y lo interrumpió. Remus dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y zafó su brazo, girando para enfrentar a la persona detrás de él.

— No, Lunático —Le reclamó Sirius, sus ojos grises abiertos con urgencia mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Remus— No te lastimes.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Susurró Remus. Sirius se había escabullido por otra parte y eso explicaba el por qué no había podido olerlo.

— Te vi en la biblioteca. Debajo de la mesa. Esperé afuera para ver si estabas bien. Te seguí aquí. Justo como la última vez.

— ¡Lárgate! —Remus bramó, furioso— ¡No tienes derecho alguno de entrometerte así!

— No tendría que hacerlo. Pero ibas a cortarte.

Remus vio que su mano aún sujetaba fuertemente la varita. Estaba temblando: — Tengo que hacerlo. Así es como funciona.

— No es cierto. Esa no es la razón por la que somos amigos —Sirius se acercó y sacó la varita de los dedos de Remus— No tienes que hacer sacrificios de sangre para acercarte a la gente que se preocupa por ti.

— P-pero... —Remus intentó agarrar su varita y Sirius la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

— ¡No, Remus! —Era una de las pocas veces que Sirius usaba su nombre de pila desde hacía un tiempo. La cara del mayor estaba completamente seria.

Remus se rindió y giró para darle la espalda a Sirius, atrayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y escondiendo la cara entre ellas. Escuchó a Sirius moverse con incertidumbre detrás de él, luego un brazo caliente se puso sobre su hombro, acercándolo a Sirius. Sintió la respiración sobre su oreja antes de que Sirius susurrará suavemente: — No todo debe venir de la sangre y sombras de luna.

— Si tiene —Remus replicó, su voz apagada— Conmigo, siempre tiene que venir de eso. Es lo soy.

— No lo es —Sirius le dijo firmemente— Posiblemente sea una parte muy grande, pero no lo es todo. ¿Qué hay de Hamish? ¿Y Brutus? ¿Qué hay de los Anders y la escuela y los libros? ¿Qué hay de las bromas y nuestro dormitorio? ¿Qué hay de Los Merodeadores? ¿Qué eso no hace parte de quien eres? ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo no tengo nada que ver con la luna además de ti. Mi nombre es solo una estrella.

Remus no respondió por un largo tiempo. Al final dijo: — ¿Acaso preparaste ese discurso?

Sirius bufó: — Soy un Black. Somos naturalmente ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo eres bueno con las palabras?

Remus dejó salir una risita: — Articulado.

— Sí, eso.

— Mentiroso.

Sirius suspiró: — Bien. Tal vez lo preparé un poco. Pero solo mientras estaba sentado mirándote. Y no estaba _propiamente_ preparado, como preparado estilo tarea.

Remus subió la mirada y sonrió a Sirius, sus ojos aun húmedos: — Fue un buen discurso.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa: — Por supuesto que lo fue.

Remus dirigió su atención a la luna de nuevo: — Pensaba en mi madre.

— Sí —Continuó Sirius de forma solemne.

— Ella era una pocionista. Solía sacarme en las noches para que la acompañara a recolectar ingredientes bajo la luna. Ella era nacida de muggles y solía cantarme este montón de canciones Muggles sobre la luna. Era mágico. Como un cuento de hadas, no magia ordinaria —Remus giró a ver a Sirius y sonrió— Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida antes de Los Merodeadores. Estar bajo la luna con ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Sirius preguntó gentilmente.

Remus volvió a desviar la mirada: — Un día me desperté en medio de una pesadilla y quería ir al cuarto de mis padres para que pudieran consolarme. Los escuché peleando adentro. Algo sobre alguien llamado Greyback que había escapado. Estaba molesto con mi padre por algo. Mi madre estaba furiosa porque él no quería dejarla salir a recoger sus ingredientes por las noches nunca más. Yo no entendía que sucedía. Yo solo quería que alguien me consolará pero tenía miedo de entrar, así que salí de la casa en su lugar.

— _¿Qué?_

— Debes entender que afuera y bajo la luna era en dónde me sentía más seguro. Era igual de bueno que tener a mamá conmigo. Podía sentir la magia y me ayudó a recuperarme de mi pesadilla. Pero por supuesto yo solo tenía seis años en esos momentos. No ligue el peligro conmigo mismo. Greyback, que es un hombre lobo, me atacó. Mis padres oyeron mis gritos y mamá salió corriendo para quitármelo de encima. Pero los hombres lobo son más fuertes estando transformados y él ya estaba loco de cualquier forma. Se levantó y la atacó a ella también. Mi padre se lo quitó de encima. No recuerdo muy bien que pasó después —Remus volvió a bajar la cabeza, temblando— Yo r-recuerdo arrastrarme a dónde estaba mamá y ver su cuello destrozado con su pecho abierto y s-s-sangrando. Podía ver huesos y s-sangre y músculos y todas esas cosas. Y ella me estaba hablando, incluso mientras moría. Ella me hizo p-p-prometerle el no convertirme en un m-monstruo como G-G-Greyback. Ella me dijo que n-no dejará que el lobo me ca-cambiará.

Remus sintió a Sirius moverse aún más cerca y envolverlo en sus dos brazos: — Lo siento tanto, Lunático. Lo siento mucho.

— Yo h-h-he cambiado —Remus hipó, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas— ¡Yo he dejado que me ca-cambien!

Sintió a Sirius acariciar su espalda y recordó difusamente los días post luna llena en la enfermería: — Ella no quería decir eso —Sirius le murmuró en el oído— Ella no quería decirte que debías pelear contra lo que eres. Ella solo quería que no dejaras que te convirtieran en un monstruo. Y no lo has permitido. No lo _has_ permitido Lunático. _Yo_ soy más un monstruo que tú. Tú eres dulce, amable e inteligente. Y creo que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Remus sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Era como si una presa se desbocará y todo cayera sobre él. No podía haberse detenido incluso de quererlo. Se aferró a Sirius y permitió derrumbarse. Ni siquiera podía considerársele un llanto. Eran solo espasmos de violento dolor y pena que sacudían su cuerpo. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que vivir a partir de fuertes emociones. Se sintió ahogar y tuvo arcadas, y todo ese tiempo Sirius se quedó con él y no le dijo nada. Solo tarareaba suavemente y acariciaba la espalda de Remus, esperando a que se recuperara.

Y luego todo terminó y Remus estaba cansado y respirando pesadamente. Sirius no habló y Remus estaba agradecido. El chico de cabello negro le ayudo a ponerse de pie y entrar de regreso a la escuela. Fue el apoyo de Remus para subir varias escaleras de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor y para que pasará el retrato. Afortunadamente la sala estaba vacía y pudieron emprender su camino al dormitorio sin ser molestados en dónde James y Peter los observaban silenciosamente desde sus camas mientras Sirius ayudaba a Remus a entrar en la suya y le ponía las cobijas, quitándole los zapatos y túnica. Le dedicó a Remus un último apretón antes de dejar ir sus dedos, Remus no se había fijado que lo sujetaba tan fuerte, y cerró las cortinas lentamente.

Antes de que desapareciera completamente de su visión, Remus logró susurrar: — Gracias, Sirius —Y fue recompensado con una sonrisa y un guiño antes de que Sirius se fuera a su propia cama.

Entonces Remus cerró los ojos y ya no recordó nada.


	31. Operación batalla robot

**Operación batalla robot**

**Nota de autor: **Está maravillosa historia salió de la mente de Moonsing, mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter es crédito de J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

_"La experiencia es el nombre que todos le dan a sus errores"_

_Oscar Wilde_

**SIRIUS:**

Tercer año, notó Sirius, había sido el que menos experiencias les había dado Hogwarts. Aparte de las numerosas lecturas de los profesores acerca de la importancia del trabajo duro para que así pudiesen tener muy buenas calificaciones en sus TIMOs en quinto año, unas pequeñas bromas contra los de Slytherin, y demasiadas búsquedas en la biblioteca sobre los animagos que no resultaron en muchas cosas, nada pareció ocurrir hasta la Navidad, cuando Los Merodeadores, quienes estaban determinados en animar las cosas un poco, decidieron llevar a cabo la famosa "Operación batalla robot".

La idea les había llegado una mañana de Noviembre durante un desayuno en el cual James y Sirius se quejaban del hecho de que el equipo de Quidditch no necesitará jugadores nuevos, y por lo tanto no había pruebas.

— No es justo —Mencionó James, comiendo su tostada tan violentamente que tenían miedo de que se abriera un hoyo— No es como si nuestro equipo fuera lo bastante bueno. Me refiero a que por favor, ellos ganaron _un_ juego el año pasado, y solo fue porque el buscador de Hufflepuff había sido noqueado por una bludger lanzada por su propio equipo.

— Sí —Afirmó Sirius de mal humor— Y yo en verdad quiero probar para ser golpeador. Piensen en toda la diversión que tendré al lanzar objetos peligrosos en la dirección a la cabeza de Slytherins sin ningún tipo de castigo de por medio.

— Anímense, chicos —Les consoló Peter— El otro año se van dos cazadores _y_ un golpeador. No hay manera de que no les dejen entrar.

— No puedo animarme —James se quejó— ¡Todo un año!

— ¿Por qué no planeamos una broma de Navidad contra los de Slytherin? —Sugirió Sirius— Podríamos contratar un gigante enorme y mandarlo a su sala común para que inicie estragos y la destrucción, y posiblemente un poco de caos. Ya saben cuánto amo el caos.

Los otros, que habían visto el estado del baúl de Sirius, asintieron salvajemente. James también pareció iluminarse ante la idea: — Pensándolo ¿Dónde conseguiríamos un gigante? —Preguntó— ¿Y cómo le decimos que ataque solo a los de Slytherin y no al resto? He oído que son un tanto idiotas. Casi como si Goyle fuera veinte metros más grande, un montón de veces más apestoso y sus padres lo hubiesen dejado caer sobre su cabeza de niño.

— No lo harán —Interrumpió Remus— No les permitiré que metan un gigante en la escuela, incluso cuando me interesa sacarlos a ti y a Sirius de problemas. Podrían matar a alguien.

— Lo haríamos nosotros —Protestó Sirius— Transformar algo aquí en la escuela para que se parezca a un gigante y que ataque a los de Slytherin.

— Como una batalla robot —Peter propuso— Empiezan con pequeños robots y hacemos que todos se combinen en un momento para crear uno enorme y que ataque la escuela. Lo hacen en millones de películas de ciencia ficción muggle.

— ¡Brillante! —Exclamó James— ¿Qué es un robot? Y ¿Ciencia ficción?

Peter rodó los ojos: — Ustedes deberían tomar Estudios Muggles el otro año. Son cosas hechas en metal que se controlan con electricidad y las manejan los humanos. Los muggles las ponen en sus películas sobre el futuro. Algunas veces hay sobre montones de robots que se apoderan del mundo y esas cosas.

— Eso suena tan genial —Apreció Sirius— Así que ¿Son trajes pero sin personas dentro? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— ¡Merlín, soy un genio!

El rostro de James rompió en una sonrisa idéntica: — Una batalla de robot gigante hecha con armaduras —Anunció soñadoramente— Persiguiendo a los de Slytherin por un corredor para después arrojarlos a una piscina hecha de gelatina verde.

— ¿Por qué gelatina verde? —Indagó Remus.

— Y ¿Por qué no? —James preguntó razonablemente.

— Yo pienso que es brillante —Dijo Sirius— Deberíamos dejarla para toda la escuela, no solo los de Slytherin. ¿Pueden imaginar como los de Hufflepuff saldrán corriendo y gritando? Remus, debes ayudarnos a encontrar los hechizos.

— No, esperen un segundo —Remus declaró, desesperándose un poco antes de que la situación se saliera más de su control— Las armaduras no están _diseñadas_ para convertirse en robots gigantes. Se despedazarían.

— Y por eso usaremos hechizos de _pegante_ —James repuso.

— No voy a hacerlo —Remus les dijo firmemente— No lo haré.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Esto será tan brillante —Sirius siseó mientras los cuatro caminaban por el corredor principal a las cuatro de la mañana el último día del semestre— La mejor broma desde tu idea del hielo.

— No tengo la menor idea de cómo me convencieron para hacer esto —Remus se quejó— Y nos estamos poniendo demasiado grandes para entrar en esta capa —Sacó una mano de la capa y apuntó con su varita a la armadura más cercana— ¡_Tempus Animatus_!

— Doce listas, sesenta y tres restantes —Peter anunció contento— Esto será genial.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Todo empezó de acuerdo al plan. A la una en punto, precisamente, mientras que toda la escuela comía tranquilamente su almuerzo, hubo un poderoso chirrido del salón de afuera ue gradualmente se volvió más fuerte y fuerte.

Todas las cabezas giraron a ver las puertas principales, justo a tiempo cuando se abrieron para revelar setenta y cinco armaduras, todas marchando en formación, entrando en línea para dirigirse a las mesas.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —Bramó la profesora McGonagall desde la mesa del personal, sus ojos inmediatamente dirigiéndose a Los Merodeadores que trataron de verse inocentes— Si ustedes caballeros...

Se detuvo cuando, con un sonido como si toda una banda escolar fuera consumida por un tambor, el ejército se empezó a mover. Las armaduras se comenzaron a juntar, subiéndose en los hombros y las cabezas de los demás, haciéndose cada vez más y más altos, hasta que, el ya silencioso y sorprendido, gran comedor estaba presenciando una criatura que a duras penas asimilaba forma humana.

— Remus, ¿Te he dicho que eres un genio? —Sirius respiró, admirando aquella maravilla.

— Tú y James hicieron la mayoría de hechizos —Le recordó Remus, con el aire de aquel que trata de convencerse que no es culpa suya.

— Sí, pero tú los pusiste juntos.

La "batalla robot" dio un paso tambaleante y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, causando que los estudiantes sentados gritaran y cayeran de sus asientos. Trató de seguirlos y casi se tropieza.

— No se mantiene muy bien sobre sus pies —Comentó James, con la voz teniendo que subir de tono para hacer oír sobre los crujidos y gritos.

— Es porque tiene muchas partes —Aclaró Remus— Yo se los dije, pero ¿Me hicieron caso?

— Sigue siendo asombroso —Peter declaró.

La criatura metálica se había rendido con los Ravenclaw quienes estaban escondiéndose detrás de la mesa de los profesores y decidió irse por los de Slytherin. Y ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Los Slytherin, mientras gritaban y corrían para salir del comedor, también comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos al "robot". Pasaron de encantamientos de cosquillas y mocomurcielagos, a unos mucho más oscuros que podrían haberlos metido en problemas si alguien más lo hubiese notado entre todo el caos.

Aunque muchos hechizos no tuvieron efecto, la cantidad de magia que se le lanzó al robot empezó a desaparecer junto con los hechizos que lo mantenían junto.

— ¡Oh no! —Sirius gimió, mientras el robot dejó de tambalearse y se columpió. Se fue para atrás, lejos de la mesa de Slytherin y contra las puertas principales, luciendo mucho más borracho que antes. Se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff, amenazando con aplastar a todos los alumnos aún sentados, congelados por el miedo. Dumbledore, sentado en la mesa de los profesores, se levantó y apuntó su varita.

Sirius sintió que su corazón estallaría de miedo. No sabía lo que los profesores planeaban, pero no pudo soportar quedarse y mirar. Dio un vistazo a las caras pálidas de los Hufflepuffs que observaban a la criatura de metal mientras gritaba: — _¡Lancen maldiciones, chicos! ¡Corran a la puerta!_

Solo podía sentirse afortunado de que los otros Merodeadores lo conocieran tan bien, porque todos sacaron inmediatamente sus varitas y le empezaron a lanzar maldiciones al robot, logrando que se alejará de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Mientras los otros entendían el plan, más maldiciones llovieron sobre el robot. Se congeló, solo centímetros antes de llegar a la puerta principal, luego crujió y se cayó, aparentemente en cámara lenta, para dejar salir un inmenso y metálico _¡Splat!_ En la piscina de gelatina verde que los Merodeadores habían formado justo afuera de la puerta.

Todos los que estuviesen a un radio de 10 metros de la entrada quedaron cubiertos en gelatina saborizada y por un largo momento, solo hubo un silencio sepulcral. Luego, lentamente, todas las cabezas se dirigieron a Los Merodeadores quienes aún estaban levantados y con las varitas afuera.

— ¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? —Sirius dijo, tratando de lucir inocente y fallando miserablemente,

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Operación batalla robot" les atrajo a Los Merodeadores noches de castigo por lo que quedaba de año escolar. Los padres de James estaban furiosos cuando se enteraron, tanto que no le permitieron ir a casa por la Navidad. Los otros también escogieron quedarse para hacerle compañía.

— Lo peor de todo esto —Mencionó Sirius, un día de Junio después de estar sufriendo de seis meses de detención— Es que ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de buscar apropiadamente sobre los animagos. Apenas teníamos tiempo, manteniéndolo un secreto de Lunático y todo eso. Ahora ya no hay nada.

Los tres estaban sentados en la biblioteca, bastante tarde en una noche de luna llena, con toneladas de libros abiertos en la sección de transformaciones.

— Tendremos que ver si encontramos algo durante el verano —James le consoló, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos y mirando su libro— Parece como si mis ojos estuvieran en llamas.

— Yo no puedo entrar en la biblioteca Black —Sirius explicó alarmado— Mi madre me mataría. Y si ella no lo hace, algunos de esos libros malditos lo harán.

— Y yo no tengo exactamente libros de magia en los que buscar —Añadió Peter— Tenemos familia muggle que nos visita constantemente y no podemos dejar cosas mágicas alrededor.

James gruñó: — Supongo que ahora me toca a mí —Dijo— Veré que puedo hacer, pero mis padres tendrán sospechas si empiezo a pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Creerán que me han poseído.

— Bueno, encuentra la manera —Sirius le aconsejó, viendo por la ventana la luna llena— No creo que Remus pueda resistir más transformaciones sin nuestra ayuda.


	32. VACACIONES DE VERANO TERCER AÑO

**VACACIONES DE VERANO TERCER AÑO**

**Nota de autor: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling mientras que este fanfic es de Moonsing. Yo solo traduzco.

_"Supongo que cuando llegamos a eso_

_Ser un adulto no es tan divertido como crecer_

_Estos son los mejores días de nuestras vidas_

_La única cosa que importa es seguir a tú corazón_

_Y finalmente lo harás correctamente"_

_The Ataris._

**VACACIONES DE VERANO: El final de tercer año.**

Oye James,

Espero que estés teniendo más diversión que yo en estás vacaciones. No me han encerrado en la bodega aún, pero eso es solo porque hemos tenido un montón de visitantes que son caza fortunas de Slytherin y quienes deseaban observar al heredero de la fortuna Black. De hecho escuché a mi papá hablando sobre arreglos _matrimoniales_ con la chica de la familia Bulstrode. ¿Has visto cómo son? Juro que debe haber un bulldog en alguna parte de su árbol familiar. Esperaba que Angharrad Bulstrode me ladrará en cualquier momento de la cena. Y ella es tres años mayor que yo, ¡Es simplemente asqueroso! Creo que preferiría ser desheredado.

Y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Regulus se convierte en uno de ellos! Apenas y si me habla y tiene una política de ignorarme cada vez que le pido que hagamos algo divertido. Sé que no tuve muchas oportunidades para hablar con él a lo largo del curso, pero no evidencié lo _comprometido_ que está con las políticas de Slytherin. Estaba totalmente pegado a Malfoy (Sí, Malfoy) todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí. ¿No has oído que mi familia abrió negociaciones para enroscarlo con mi prima, Narcissa? (A Malfoy, no Regulus. Todavía no estamos _tan_ metidos en el incesto. Pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo) La verdad no sé por quién siento más pena.

Por favor escríbeme y dime cómo vas. ¿Has oído de Lunático desde su última ya-sabes-qué?

Sirius

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Querido Sirius,

No he oído nada de Lunático, pero mi papá habló con Anders en el trabajo y dice que están muy bien. Papá no sabe nada acerca del pequeño problema peludo de Lunático, pero aparentemente Anders dijo que tenía una "enfermedad" bastante ruda y se lo estaba tomando con calma por ahora. Probablemente adelantando los trabajos de Vacaciones.

He estado mirando por nuestra biblioteca por libros que nos ayuden con nuestra "Operación ayudar a Lunático". Mamá está sospechando, sin embargo (Tiene que ver con el hecho de que no había abierto un libro voluntariamente desde que mi papá me paso a escondidas una copia de "Maldiciones para Slytherins y otros ciudadanos menores" en primer año) y ahora revisa todos los libros que deseo ojear para verificar que sean apropiados. Eso significa que no tengo acceso a ninguno de Transfiguración avanzada. Y es realmente una molestia porque hay toneladas de ellos aquí y no puedo agarrarlos a menos que lo haga supremamente disimulado. Nada más que reportar.

He oído que Peter estará en el callejón Diagon para el final de Agosto si queremos vernos allí. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Mis padres dicen que eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros en cualquier momento que desees. En verdad les llegaste el verano pasado. Idéate algo y ven. Odió pensar que estás allí rodeado de víboras.

Deseándote chocolate y bombas fétidas,

James

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Queridos Sirius, James y Peter (Este hechizo para copiar es brillante, ¿No? Lejos quedaron los días en los que teníamos que re escribir todas las cartas a mano. Y antes de que me lo pregunten, no. No pueden usarlo para copiar sus tareas)

Lamento no haber escrito por un tiempo. No he estado muy bien, pero ya he mejorado. Lunático se está acostumbrando al cambio de escenario. Ya saben cómo se pone con los lugares diferentes.

Neil y Angela _no_ estaban nada sorprendidos con "Operación Batalla Robot" y me castigaron por dos semanas cuando regresé, pero dado que he estado "enfermo", se han suavizado un poco. Aunque Angela _ha_ encontrado la forma para castigarme por mis malos comportamientos (Sinceramente había olvidado esas bombas fétidas que James metió en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que Neil iba a sentarse sobre ellas?) Me pone a lavar la ropa. Considerando su armario esa no es tarea fácil. Una de sus faldas me persiguió hasta el clóset y me encerró ahí durante media hora después de que tratará de lavarla con poción removedora, y unos de sus pares de medias trataron de estrangularme cuando intenté colgarlos para que se secaran.

Sirius, ¿Iras a la casa de James este verano? Espero que puedas. Me preocupa que estés solo en casa todas las vacaciones. No puedo creer lo cínica que fue tú madre contigo en la estación.

¿Todavía podremos reunirnos en el callejón Diagon en Agosto?

Debo irme ahora. Neil está gritando debido a que Hamish se come el _Diario el Profeta_ de hoy. Ha empezado a escaparse _todo_ el tiempo. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hace, pero siempre me mete en líos. Le he cambiado sus púas a rojo con dorado otra vez para que sea más fácil de distinguir.

Remus

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡James!

¡Puedo ir a tú casa! Mi familia ha sido invitada a la Mansión Malfoy por unas semanas para el final del verano y me han dicho que no quieren que los acompañe así que "Debería empezar a buscar un lugar a dónde ir porque no era confiable dejarme la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black solo."

¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor di que sí! Un día más en esa bodega y creo que heredare la locura de los Black. Me debo ir. Prometí que le escribiría a Remus hoy para jurar que no haría nada estúpido que me metiese en problemas con mi madre. Un reto enorme.

¡Te veré pronto! ¡Sí!

Sirius

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Luuuuuunático!

Estarás feliz de saber que solo he sido castigado muy pocas veces este verano dado que he tenido mi mejor comportamiento. Regulus me ha dejado velas en la bodega incluso cuando a duras penas me habla. Debes decirme cómo arreglar eso apenas regresemos. Eres bueno con esas cosas. Yo solo sigo molestándome con él y al parecer eso empeora las cosas.

De cualquier forma, ¡Me iré a dónde James en una semana y no puedo esperar! Y nosotros también nos veremos pronto. Planeo ir a revisar para asegurarme de que los Anders aún te tratan bien. De otra forma tendré que ponerme en camino con mi corcel para rescatarte. Después de que me compré un corcel, por supuesto.

Te extraño, Lunático,

Sirius

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Muy bien, chicos!

Ha sido otro depresivo verano sin magia para mí lleno de parientes Muggles. No puedo esperar para verlos en el callejón Diagon otra vez. Mi papá vio al padre de James en el Ministerio y dijo que por su expresión cansada sabía que Sirius se le había unido a la familia Potter para el verano. ¡Qué bueno por ti, amigo!

No hay casi nada que reportar aquí, excepto que vi una película sobre un ejército de robots en ella el otro día con mí primo y no podía dejar de reír mientras pensaba en gelatina verde. Mi primo se enojó debido a que no le dejaba ver la película en paz y me tiró encima todo un tazón de palomitas, así que murmuré en voz baja el hechizo de constipación nasal que me enseñó Sirius. Ha estado luciendo incómodo por días. Es brillante. Debó removerlo pronto antes de que mis padres sospechen algo.

¡Espero verlos pronto!

Pete

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡Hola, Pete!

¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti! ¡Que maravilloso uso del encantamiento constipador! Te mereces la banda honorífica de Merodeador del mes. Hemos tratado de sacar más libros avanzados de la biblioteca de los Potter para buscar el ya-sabes-qué, pero no hemos tenido éxito hasta ahora. La señora Potter tiene ojos en la espalda, lo juro.

No podemos esperar para verte mañana. Trae dinero en tus bolsillos. El colegio ha durado mucho sin ningún destrozo Merodeador. Tendremos que pensar una broma enorme para Halloween. La Navidad está muy lejos. También ¡Podremos presentarnos al equipo de Quidditch este año! ¡Sí!

De,

Sirius y James

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Queridos Sirius y James,

Muchas gracias a los dos por aquella LARGA carta detallándome cada movimiento preciso usado por las Arpías y los Chudley Cannons en el juego de este verano. No sé cómo podría sobrevivir sin tener ese conocimiento.

De cualquier forma, me alegro de que estén pasando un buen tiempo. Fue realmente agradable verlos el pasado Sábado. Ya empezaba a sentirme solo sin mí manada. ¿Cuántos de sus nuevos elementos para bromas ya han gastado en los pobres padres de James? Angela le dijo a la señora Potter que tenía la paciencia de un santo por poder soportarlos a los dos, pero eso solo fue debido a que accidentalmente teñí todas sus bufandas blancas de un rosado luminoso y estaban tan horrorizadas, que se arrastraron y escondieron detrás de la alacena por dos horas. Neil dijo: — Si tú crees que tenemos uno malo, trata de enseñarles a James y Sirius por un año.

Así mismo, ¿Recuerdan ese poster que me mandaron el año pasado de James cayéndose de su escoba? El hechizo que le puso Sirius ha ido yéndose lentamente y ahora cae rápido por dos metros, luego despacio, luego rápido y después lento. Es muy divertido de ver. Deberían tratarlo en la copia que tienen en la habitación.

¡Dos días más, chicos!

Remus

Posdata: Si han crecido más en estos dos días, ¡Me conseguiré una nueva manada!

**REMUS:**

Remus no podía creer lo mucho que James y Sirius habían crecido durante un simple verano. Los dos chicos peli negros habían aparentemente tocado su punto máximo del crecimiento al mismo tiempo. James parecía tener una docena de codos, rodillas y miembros flacuchos, sin una sola grasa de más en ellos. Era ahora extraordinariamente delgado, su rostro perdiendo las facciones infantiles, ahora poseyendo avistamientos del hombre de mandíbula cuadrada y cabellos revoltosos en el que se convertiría.

Sirius, por otra parte- junto con su elegancia, cabellos suavemente oscuros y ojos grisáceos- había heredado la habilidad de los Black de manejar su adolescencia con un cambio no tan notorio a lo que normalmente era. Ahora también era mucho más alto que Remus, pese a que Remus había crecido sus buenos centímetros.

— ¡Esto es tan injusto! —Remus se quejó con Peter, quien ahora también le llevaba la mitad de una cabeza, aunque aún era un poco redondo, mientras emprendían su camino al compartimiento vacío del tren— Me siento como un enano.

Sin poner atención agarró el baúl con el cuál Sirius estaba lidiando, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta el compartimiento para posteriormente empujarlo debajo de una silla. Pilló a Sirius mirándole sonriente y bufó: — ¿Qué?

— Eres demasiado fuerte para ser un enano. ¿Sabías que tomo todas las fuerzas e ingenuidad que tenemos James y yo para llevar ese baúl a la estación?

Remus miró el baúl: — No estaba tan pesado.

— Si lo estaba —Agregó James— Y tú has crecido. Estás más alto que antes. Aunque _sigues_ siendo un poco pigmeo comparado con nosotros.

— ¡Pigmeo! Por los menos a mí no me han crecido nuevos codos. Podríamos doblarte y meterte debajo de una silla.

— Tiene un punto, amigo —Mencionó Sirius con falsa simpatía, posicionando un brazo consoladoramente sobre el brazo de James.

— A menos que deseen estar vomitando caracoles por el resto del viaje, yo detendría las burlas en mi contra —Les advirtió James molesto— Solo trataba de ser amable —Se aligeró un poco— Oigan, hablando de amabilidad, ¿Alguno ha visto a Evans hoy? No sé qué le hizo a su cabello, pero ¡Wow! —Silbó con aprobación.

— Te tienen dominado, amigo —Declaró Sirius, tirándose sobre una silla y sacudiéndose el cabello negro de los ojos en un gesto que le pareció a Remus muy canino. Los ojos grises de Sirius se encontraron con los suyos y le guiñó uno— ¿No estás de acuerdo, Lunático?

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír: — Un poco.

— Bueno, es la chica más linda de todo el colegio —James empezó defensivamente— No es cómo si me gustará o algo, solo no puedo negar que es indudablemente bella.

— Meh —Sirius movió la mano en gesto dimitido— Así que ¿Te has establecido en ir por cazador? He escuchado que las pruebas serán está semana. Quieren tener más prácticas antes del primer juego en Noviembre.

— Definitivamente —James declaró, su rostro iluminándose— Desearía que también quisieras ir de cazador. ¡Seríamos invencibles!

— Nope —Dijo Sirius— Golpeador por siempre.

Remus suspiró mientras que hablaban de Quidditch y se desconectó, mirando por la ventana y preguntándose cómo sería el nuevo año.


	33. Veremos quien muere riendo

**Veremos quien muere riendo**

**Nota de autor: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, mientras el fanfic es de Moonsign. Yo solo soy una bella persona que la traduce.

_"Todos crecemos con el peso de la historia sobre nosotros_

_Nuestros ancestros se entrometen en los áticos de nuestros cerebros_

_Mientras lo hacían en los espirales de cadenas de conocimientos_

_Ocultas en cada célula de nuestro cuerpo"_

_Shirley Abbott_

**SIRIUS:**

— Aun no puedo entender el por qué no te presentas conmigo de cazador —James se quejó mientras los cuatro se sentaban en las gradas de Gryffindor a esperar que iniciaran las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch.

— Yo no quiero ser un cazador —Repitió Sirius. Observó a los estudiantes de otras casas que habían venido a ver las pruebas, sus ojos deteniéndose particularmente en los Slytherin que se burlaban de los Gryffindor sin poder ser atacados debajo de los escudos verdes y plateados en sus gradas.

— Solo quieres ser un golpeador para tener una excusa de poder lanzar cosas pesadas y riesgosas en dirección a la cabeza de los Slytherin sin recibir ningún castigo por ello —Mencionó Remus, levantando la vista de dónde había estado dibujando en un pergamino.

Sirius sonrió, completamente egocéntrico: — Me conoces muy bien, Lunático —Levantó su bate de golpeador— Desearía que empezaran pronto. Detesto quedarme sentando mientras perdemos tiempo en buena planeación de bromas —Bajó la mirada para poder ver a Remus quién había retomado su dibujo— ¿Qué estas planeando, Lunático? Eso no parece tarea ¿Haces un retrato de mí para ayudarte a pasar las largas horas de práctica de Quidditch en dónde no estaré a tu lado?

Remus rodó los ojos: — Sí, eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo vivir sin la presencia de Sirius Black en mí vida.

— Sabes que es verdad.

— ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo? —Indagó Peter, asomándose sobre el hombro del hombre lobo— Pareciera como si alguien se hubiese embriagado con cócteles cuadrados y rectangulares para luego vomitar sobre tu pergamino.

— Es un mapa, de hecho —Contestó Remus, echándose para atrás y contemplando su trabajo— Dibujo un mapa de Hogwarts. Está un tanto rudo debido a que no tengo todos los cuartos, pero supuse que si marcamos todos los lugares que ya conocemos, podríamos empezar a descubrir los espacios restantes junto con los pasadizos secretos. No funcionaría siempre porque el castillo es mágico, pero reconozco que es una forma más viable que mandar a Filch de cacería por James.

James sacudió su cabeza con admiración: — Tú en verdad _eres_ un genio, Lunático. Yo jamás hubiese pensado en esto.

Sirius sonrió de una forma que logró que el rostro de Remus brillará por el cumplido, aunque agachará la cabeza en signo de modestia: — Así qué ¿Has encontrado alguno? —Preguntó.

— Hay un espacio aquí que creo puede ser la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sabemos que debe estar por alguna parte. Hay otro espacio enorme aquí que podría ser una forma de acortar camino desde Transformaciones hasta el Gran Comedor —Remus señaló las áreas en el mapa mientras los otros miraban sobre sus hombros.

— Asombroso —Afirmó Sirius, contemplando con delicia todas las travesuras que podrían realizar si conocían el castillo mejor que nadie— Ya descubriste dos sin ni siquiera levantarte de esa silla.

Remus sonrió: — Bueno, alguien debe ser el cerebro en nuestra imagen.

— Sería brillante el que pudiésemos encantar el mapa de forma que nos advierta si hubiesen profesores cerca —Mencionó James, sus ojos nublándose ante el pensamiento— Con eso, y mi capa de invisibilidad, solo piensen en todas las bromas que podríamos hacer.

Fueron interrumpidas por la voz magnificada del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Alan Terrant haciendo eco alrededor del campo: — _¡Todos los que aspiran para el equipo favor alinearse en el campo de Quidditch!_

Sirius y James se pusieron de pie: — Deséennos suerte, chicos —Pidió Sirius.

— No es como si la necesitaran —Respondió Peter— Todos saben que son los mejores de nuestro año. Y he oído que los de quinto año no son tan buenos igualmente.

Resultó que Peter no estaba tan equivocado. Muchos de los alumnos que aspiraban al equipo ese año eran, dichos de mejor forma, mediocres. Mientras Sirius esperaba por su turno, podía ver los rostros de los miembros actuales del equipo volviéndose cada vez más desesperados con cada nueva esperanza. Cuando sonó el nombre de James, se giró y le dio un guiño a Sirius antes de levantarse del suelo.

Sirius siempre había sabido que su mejor amigo podía volar, pero nunca había visto a James jugando tan bien como aquel día. El chico de cabellos desordenados parecía haber nacido sobre una escoba. Bloqueó y esquivó las bludgers con la quaffle en su mano antes de girar alrededor y tirar con gracia. La pelota roja voló en dirección a los puestos de gol y la hizo pasar antes de que el guardián pudiera hacer algo.

Sirius pudo oír los gritos rugiendo de las gradas de Gryffindor y se giró para ver a Remus y Peter de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente. El rostro de Peter brillaba con el tipo de admiración heroica a la vez que veía a James hacer un doble giro de victoria en el aire mientras Remus, quien aparentemente sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre él, lo miró y volteó los ojos, señalando a Peter con su pulgar. Sirius rió y sacudió la cabeza.

El nombre de Sirius fue llamado a continuación y él subió a su escoba y emprendió vuelo, deseando que su turno no hubiese sido después de James. La actuación de su amigo sería un acto muy difícil de seguir.

Resultó que no debió preocuparse. El equipo actual de Gryffindor era bastante lento y Sirius no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar las bludgers que le tiraron mientras las mandaba en su camino para tirarlos de sus escobas.

"_Toma esto mamá_" Pensó orgulloso, mientras volaba alrededor del mundo que exclamaba abajo. Posiblemente no tan fuerte como por James, pero muy cercanos. "_Puedo ser un éxito sin importar lo que tú creas"_

Aterrizó y fue noqueado por un impresionado James: — ¡Estuvimos brillantes, amigo! —Exclamó— ¡No hay forma de que no nos dejen entrar al equipo!

— No lo sé —Dijo la seca voz de Remus atrás— Si su ego crece un poco más será lo suficientemente pesado como para mantenerlos en el suelo.

James boqueó indignado.

— Solo bromeo —Explicó Remus, agitando el cabello de James— Estuvieron brillantes. Los dos —Giró y envolvió a Sirius en un abrazo bastante rápido que le dejó con un aroma otoñal mientras se alejaba.

— Ustedes en _verdad_ lo fueron —Corroboró Peter, viendo a James con admiración.

— Creo que ahora le gustas a Peter, amigo —Molestó Sirius, quien se agachó para evitar el puño que le lanzó el muchacho gordito.

— ¡No lo hago! —Gritó, sonrojándose— No seas asqueroso.

— No estoy tan mal —Protestó James.

— Estoy seguro que Evans desearía mostrar su desacuerdo.

— Hablando de gustos —Remus empezó— Deberían haber visto el número de chicas que casi se desmayan de delicia al verlos ahí arriba. Yo tendría cuidado con Rosemary Turnabout, Sirius. Ella demuestra algunas tendencias de acosadora.

— ¿Enserio? —Sirius subió la mirada para buscar a la chica— ¿Ella gusta de mí?

— _Todas_ las chicas gustan de ti, Sirius —Repuso James— Pensé que sabías eso.

— Yo no pensaba que fuera un gusto _de verdad_ —Reclamó Sirius— No del tipo gusto ir-a-Hogsmeade-en-una-cita.

— ¿Hay otro tipo? —Preguntó James.

— Claro que lo hay —Contestó Sirius, asumiendo una expresión de superioridad—Está el Solo-creo-que-eres-atractivo-pero-no-quiero-salir-contigo tipo de gusto. Y el Me-gustas-pero-soy-muy-cobarde-para-admitirlo tipo de gusto. Ese es el que tienes con Evans.

— Por última vez, no me gusta Evans —Protestó James.

— ¡Ahí tienes! —Anunció Sirius triunfante— Ni siquiera puedes admitirlo.

— Eso es debido a que ella no me gusta. Solo pienso que es linda.

— ¡Chicos! —Remus interrumpió. Todos voltearon a mirarlo— Solo vayan a cambiarse, quieren. Vámonos, Pete.

Los dos se dirigieron al sauce cerca al lago para esperar por sus amigos mientras James y Sirius iban a cambiarse en los vestidores, aun discutiendo.

— ¿Potter, Black? —Giraron para encontrarse a Alan Terrant luciendo victorioso tras ellos— Están en el equipo —El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor fue recibido por dos sonrisas Merodeadoras idénticas y lució preocupado— No bromas al equipo —Añadió— Ya estamos lo suficientemente mal sin su ayuda.

— ¡Nunca lo haríamos! —James jadeó como si Terrant hubiese sugerido que dejaran caer una bomba fétida en el funeral de su mamá— ¡Esto es _Quidditch_!

Terrant se relajó y sonrió: — Con ustedes en el equipo, podríamos salir de nuestra racha perdedora este año.

— ¡Lo haremos! —Sirius prometió fervientemente— No habrá un solo miembro del equipo de Slytherin que no tenga moretones después de que acabe con ellos.

Sirius terminó de cambiarse antes que James y salió de los vestuarios para ir a encontrarse con Remus y Peter. Estaba tan perdido en sus sueños diurnos sobre ganar invictos la copa de Quidditch que saltó con sorpresa cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Observó y su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa al ver a Regulus parado detrás de él.

— Solo quería decir bien hecho —Le dijo Regulus, sonriéndole después de años— Volaste muy bien hoy. Por una vez estaba feliz de admitir tener un hermano idiota y Gryffindor.

Sirius sonrió de regreso, sintiendo su corazón salirse de su pecho: — Gracias, Reg —Respondió— Yo en verdad...

— ¡Regulus Black!

Ambos hermanos vieron a Bellatrix acercándose, Lestrange y Rosier caminando detrás de ella mientras lucían resignados.

— ¿Qué? —Regulus demandó en una voz que debería haber sido desafiadora, pero parecía más cerca a ser aterrada.

— ¿Qué te habíamos advertido sobre acercarte al traidor a la sangre?

— ¡Puede acercarse a quién le dé la gana! —Sirius bramó— No te pertenece solo por ser de tu casa.

Bellatrix le hizo una mueca: — No me hables asqueroso amante de los sangres sucias. Regulus, te prohíbo hablarle. Ya sabes que te sucederá si lo haces.

— ¿Qué? —Sirius miró a Regulus con alarma cuando su rostro se puso pálido— Reg, ¿De qué está hablando?

— Vamos, Regulus —Bellatrix llamó, su voz asquerosamente dulce— ¿Qué más hace él por ti aparte de meterte en problemas? ¿Con quién prefieres estar? ¿Tú casa y familia, o ese desagradable traidor a la sangre a quien llamas hermano?

Regulus parecía a punto de romper en llanto a la vez que su mirada pasaba desesperadamente entre Sirius y el grupo de Slytherins.

— ¡Escoge pequeño imbécil!

Sirius sentía romperse su corazón mientras Regulus continuaba dudando: — Por favor, Reg —Susurró.

Regulus encontró su mirada aterrorizada de ojos grises con los de Sirius y este vio en ellos derrota. Vio cómo su hermanito daba media vuelta en sus talones y se alejaba de él sin ni siquiera darle una última mirada.

— Ya vez —Bellatrix se mofó de él— Incluso tu propio hermano no puede tolerar estar cerca de ti. Hiciste tu propia tumba, Sirius Black. Mucho Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Mucho Gryffindor para ser un Slytherin.

La mirada de Sirius se detuvo en el vestidor dónde James probablemente todavía trataba de aplastarse el cabello frente a un espejo.

La risa estridente de Bellatrix atrajo su atención de regreso: — ¿Él? ¿Potter? Solo se hizo tu amigo para tomar venganza contra los Black. No piensas que en verdad te quiere, ¿O sí? ¿Y esos otros perdedores con los que te juntas? ¿El niño gordo y el sabelotodo? Solo se quedan por Potter. ¿No me crees? Ya verás, traidor a la sangre. Un día estarás arrepentido de haberte hecho su amigo. Un día te darán la espalda y permitirán que te pudras solo y tu familia no vendrá ni una sola vez, porque nos has traicionado.

— ¡Maldita vaca desgraciada, Bellatrix! —Sirius siseó, el dolor y la traición llenando su voz con veneno— ¡Tú no sabes que es tener amigos, solo seguidores que tienen miedo de desobedecerte! ¡_Tú_ serás quien se pudra en Azkaban un día, y cuando ese momento llegué, yo estaré afuera con mis amigos riéndonos de ti!

Bellatrix se rompió en carcajadas, sonando más que un poco demente mientras señalaba la dirección que Regulus había tomado: — Ya veremos quien muere riendo, primito. Solo espera.

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue, siguiendo el camino de regreso al colegio acompañada muy de cerca por Lestrange y Rosier. Sirius fue dejado solo, sus puños apretados a su lado y su cuerpo temblando. Saltó violentamente cuando sintió una mano en su espalda y notó que Remus estaba detrás de él luciendo pálido y sorprendido.

— ¿_Ella_ es parte de tu familia? —Preguntó, mirando a Bellatrix con horror. La capa de invisibilidad de James estaba aferrada con su mano derecha. Sirius la miró afiladamente.

— Sip. Esos son los Black para que veas. Puedo comprender que ansiabas una introducción.

— Se veía privado —Contestó Remus, sonrojándose un poco con vergüenza— No quería interferir, pero si quería estar por si me necesitabas.

— Si quería que los golpearas por mí, si así te lo pedía yo —Sirius tradujo agriamente.

— Si tenía que hacerlo. Esa Bellatrix es malvada. ¿Por qué tu familia no la ha desheredado?

— ¿Desheredarla? —Sirius se burló, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Bellatrix al hacerlo— Mi familia la _ama_. Ella es tu prototipo de Black. Ella es todo lo que un Black debe aspirar a ser. Ella y Regulus una vez termine de intoxicarlo —Sirius suspiró, alejando su mirada de Remus y dirigiéndola en la dirección que Regulus había tomado— Yo no bromeaba cuando decía que era la oveja blanca de la familia Black. Hemos sido oscuros por generaciones. Y no muy arriba en la escala de sanidad mental tampoco. Todo el incesto, ya sabes.

Remus tembló y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sirius: — Tú no eres como ellos, Sirius —Sirius soltó una risotada y Remus apretó aún más su agarre— ¡No lo _eres_!

— Vámonos —Interrumpió Sirius, bajando su mano y quitando delicadamente la de Remus— Veamos en qué se ha metido James.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— No creo que deberíamos contarle todavía —Anunció James. Remus estaba leyendo en la biblioteca así que los tres habían tomado la oportunidad para tener una reunión Merodeadora sobre "Operación Animago" en el dormitorio— Ya saben cómo es con las normas y esas cosas algunas veces. Y estas no son solo reglas de la escuela. Es la ley lo que estamos rompiendo. Yo digo que esperemos hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que él nos detenga.

— Ya sé a qué te refieres —Añadió Peter— Pero algunos hechizos van a ser bastante difíciles y tal vez necesitemos su ayuda. Hemos tenido prácticamente todo un año para buscar y todavía no tenemos nada. Yo apuesto a que él pondría sus manos en el libro correcto en cuestión de segundos.

— Apoyo a James en esto —Dijo Sirius, imaginando la reacción de Remus si le contaban lo que estaban planeando— Él y yo somos muy buenos en pociones y hechizos también, y ya estamos mejorando en cuestiones de búsqueda. Si le decimos a Lunático, probablemente esconderá todos los libros sobre animagos que hay en la biblioteca solo para que no podamos hacerlo.

— Sí —James se acostó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el dosel de la cama— ¿Cómo _vamos_ a hacerlo sin que él se entere? No podemos seguir yendo tan lento como el año pasado. Ahora que ya no tenemos detención todas las noches, necesitamos seguir buscando.

— Tendremos que tomar turnos —Propuso Sirius— Cuando uno de nosotros este libre, va a la biblioteca y recolecta información. También tendremos los días de luna llena o como estos en los que él está por su cuenta.

— Será difícil —Peter empezó con duda— Saben lo observador que es.

— Debemos tratar.

Los tres se quedaron sentados y en silencio por unos momentos, luego Sirius dijo: — Debe ser horrible. Ya saben, tener que pasar por esto cada cuatro semanas. No sé cómo lo hace. Yo me habría rendido hace tiempo.

— Remus jamás se rendirá —Afirmó James con gran certeza.

— No lo sé —Repuso Sirius— Aquella navidad con su papá. Creo que fue algo muy parecido. Lo escuché soñando la otra noche cuando fui al baño. Estaba gimiendo y chillando cual animal moribundo. En verdad no sonaba para nada humano. Y solo decía "¡Llámalos papá! Ya no me importa. Solo llámalos o hazlo tú mismo. Por favor, ya no me importa, solo hazlo tú mismo".

James y Peter lucían enfermos: — Merlín, ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó James.

Sirius ni siquiera consideró en lanzar la broma sobre su nombre: — Sí. Fue muy malo. Es por eso que debemos hacer esto. No creo que sea fácil para él ponerse tan herido y desesperado, pero todos tenemos nuestro punto de quiebre.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —James curioseó— ¿Cuándo lo escuchaste tener ese sueño?

— No quería despertarlo —Contó Sirius— Pensé que eso lo haría avergonzarse. Así que, fui y me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su espalda. Creo que me olió, porque dijo "Sirius" e inmediatamente se calmó.

James giró la cabeza en acto pensativo, pero no comentó nada.

— ¿Cuánto falta para la luna llena? —Peter miraba por la ventana— Quiero empezar a buscar esos libros tan pronto como sea posible.

— Unas cuantas semanas —Contestó Sirius— Todavía hay tiempo.

Peter suspiró y se apartó de la ventana: — Pobre Remus —Se sentó al final de su cama y meció sus piernas lentamente. Al final se levantó— Iré a buscar un poco de comida a las cocinas. ¿Quiere algo?

— Sí, está bien —Respondió James. Sirius asintió y el Merodeador gordito salió del cuarto.

Sirius se levantó y fue a la ventana también, sentándose en la cornisa y mirando a la luna creciente.

— Remus me contó lo de tú prima. Bellatrix —Sirius se tensó ante el comentario de James, pero no se giró. Deseaba más que nada el que Remus hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. No quería hablar al respecto— ¿En verdad son tan malos? —James le preguntó suavemente— Siempre pensé que mi familia exageraba, porque los Black y los Potter han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo.

— Está bien —Respondió Sirius, deseando que su amigo abandonará el tema— Ya estoy acostumbrado.

— Esa no fue mi pregunta.

— Yo no quiero hablar sobre ello.

James se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Sirius lo escuchaba golpetear con las uñas uno de los postes de la cama: — Ya sabes que no es cierto —Exclamó James de repente— Lo que te dijo Bellatrix. Yo no me hice tu amigo solo para darle un golpe bajo a tú familia.

— Lo sé —Le aseguró Sirius, pretendiendo que la pizca de duda que le implantó Bellatrix no se desvanecía.

— Eres mi mejor amigo —Continuó James— Desde el inicio. No quisiera que fuera otra persona.

Sirius miró sobre su hombro y notó que los ojos avellana de James estaban fijos en él: — Igual yo, amigo.

— Y si... —James dudó, buscando las palabras indicadas— Si tú, ya sabes, necesitas irte. Si se vuelve demasiado o te echan, puedes venir a vivir conmigo. Mis padres ya me lo dijeron. Mamá te agarró mucho cariño.

Sirius no sabía si debía sonreír con agrado o llorar. Se preguntó cómo pudo dudar de su amigo. James podía ser algunas veces rudo y brusco, pero también era todo lo que pedía Gryffindor. Valiente, noble y ferozmente leal a sus amigos.

— Gracias —Sirius murmuró— Pero en verdad estoy bien, para que sepas. Estoy acostumbrado a ellos.

Ambos vieron a la puerta cuando se abrió y Remus entró, cargando una habitual pila de libros.

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? —Preguntó, bostezando y dejando los libros en su cama. Miró a Sirius y frunció el ceño con preocupación— ¿Estás bien, Sirius?

— Por supuesto, Lunático.

Los ojos ambarinos de Remus pasaron a James y Sirius vio que pasó algo entre ellos. Se preguntó que tanto habían hablado sobre él y decidió ocultar mejor sus problemas familiares. Remus tenía suficiente para preocuparse para que se pusiera los problemas de sus amigos encima.

Fue una sombra inusual la que acompañó a los cuatro Merodeadores a la cama aquella noche, siendo observados por la luna creciente que coronaba el cielo oscuro por la ventana.


	34. Está todo en el guiño

**Está todo en el guiño**

**Nota de autor: **Todavía el giratiempo no tiene resultado alguno, por lo cual está historia sigue siendo de Moonsing mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

_"El lobo, quien caza en manada,_

_tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir que el león,_

_quien caza solo"_

_Christian Lous Lange_

**REMUS:**

_Queridos Neil y Angela,_

_Esperó que ambos estén bien. Sé que solo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que inició el año escolar, pero ya espero poder verlos para las vacaciones de Navidad. No sé preocupen acerca de no haber estado durante la primera luna llena del año como la vez anterior. Mi manada estaba conmigo así que me sentí bien._

_Madame Pomfrey dice que ella y el profesor Slughorn podrían elaborar una poción que me ayudaría a desaparecer algunas de mis cicatrices dadas por quemaduras. No ayudaría igual en las otras heridas que me he hecho siendo Lunático, pero puede ser que funcione un poco. Ella dijo que sería bastante doloroso, pero creo que deseo hacerlo de igual modo. Para ser capaz de mirarme a mí mismo y no ver cicatriz sobre cicatriz...bueno, el dolor valdrá la pena._

_También me preguntaba ¿Podrían contarme algo sobre la familia Black? Es muy difícil determinar que es verdad y que es solo un rumor. Estoy bastante preocupado por Sirius. Su hermanito fue sorteado a Slytherin al comienzo del año pasado y en verdad ha cambiado. Eso está destrozando a Sirius, y algunas cosas que ha dicho hacen que me pregunte lo que sucede en su casa. Pienso que puede ser mucho peor de lo que nos deja saber._

_James y Sirius han sido aceptados en el equipo de Quidditch y han logrado mejorarlo bastante. Los otros jugadores siguen siendo basura (A excepción del capitán), pero afortunadamente Gryffindor no quedará de último en el campeonato de Quidditch como los últimos cinco años._

_Ya casi es Halloween y James y Sirius han estado ansiosos de dejar caer una broma durante el festín. Después de la broma que hicimos la última Navidad he estado dispuesto a dejar de entrometerme demasiado debido a que creo que el resto de la escuela estaría agradecida si no la hicieran. Y desde luego, creo que podemos sobrevivir sin otros seis meses de detención._

_De cualquier forma, me tengo que ir dado que hoy es el primer fin de semana que iremos a Hogsmeade y los otros están a punto de trepar las paredes con anticipación._

_Remus._

— ¿_Finalmente_ has acabado? —Demandó Sirius con impaciencia, dejándose caer en la cama de Remus, causando que su firma saliera temblorosa al final de la carta.

— Sirius —Remus se quejó, pegándole a su amigo en la cabeza— Mira lo que has hecho.

— Bueno, has estado escribiendo por años y ¡Queremos irnos!

— Bien, pero ¿Por lo menos podemos pasar por la lechucería?

Sirius sonrió y se levantó, aparentemente sin darle importancia a cualquier distracción con tal de que llegaran a Hosgmeade: — Así que mientras estabas ocupado con tu correspondencia, hemos tenido una idea para la broma de Halloween —Le aclaró Sirius como si hubiesen estado llevando esa conversación por horas antes de que fuera bruscamente interrumpida.

Remus sintió pinchazos de sospecha: — ¿Involucra bombas fétidas, a Peeves, Slytherins con cabello rosa y toneladas de gritos?

James y Sirius se quedaron viéndole: — No, pero eso suena interesante —James sonrió traviesamente— Continua.

— No en esta vida —Contestó Remus— Así que ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Bueno, James y yo descubrimos una maravillosa telaraña falsa en Zonko el otro día... —Sirius se vio interrumpido, luciendo ligeramente culpable cuando Remus se quedó mirándole.

— ¿Ustedes tres volvieron a escabullirse a Hogsmeade? —Remus miró afiladamente a sus amigos quienes se acobardaron con miedo, pese a que todos eran mucho más altos que él— ¡Me _prometieron_ que no lo volverían a hacer después de la última vez! ¡Y si iban a irse deberían haberme llevado!

— Estabas en la enfermería —Sirius murmuró— Y nos hubieras detenido de habértelo dicho. Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato. Fuimos a buscar libros sobre... —Se detuvo de nuevo cuando James dejó salir unos sonidos de emergencia.

— ¿Libros sobre _qué_? —Demandó Remus— ¿Planteamiento de bromas? ¿Cómo herir a Slytherins? ¿Quidditch? ¡Son todos unos irresponsables! —Notaba vagamente que estaba gritando y atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— ¡No! —Sirius lucía horrorizado y herido— ¡Lo hicimos por _ti_! —Se puso una mano contra la boca y le dirigió una mirada culpable a Peter y James quienes prácticamente le tiraban dagas con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Remus sentía que el viento dejaba de existir y entonces notó que la carta para Neil y Angela estaba siendo estrujada en su mano.

— Lo hicimos por ti, Lunático —Empezó James, relevando a Sirius mientras le miraba con una expresión que le pedía se mantuviera en silencio— Hemos tratado de encontrar algo para ayudarte... a ya sabes... que no te enfermes tan a menudo. Pero no podíamos encontrar libros muy útiles en la biblioteca sin tener que meternos a la sección prohibida, así que fuimos a la biblioteca de Hogsmeade para ver si teníamos mejor suerte.

Remus se quedó parado demasiado quieto en la mitad del corredor y miraba sus rostros. Peter estaba asustado, Sirius herido y culpable, y James estaba arrepentido pero esperanzado. Remus se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar sus miradas mucho más y desvió la vista, caminando a la lechucería sin mirar atrás. Los otros lo siguieron rápidamente.

— No pretendíamos molestarte, Lunático —Explicó Sirius, agarrándolo del brazo para que dejará de caminar. Remus se lo quitó de encima y re emprendió su camino escaleras arriba.

— Por favor, Remus —Dijo Peter débilmente— En verdad lo sentimos mucho.

Remus abrió la puerta e ingresó. Las lechuzas que se encontraban detenidas en la entrada, sintiendo la presencia de una criatura oscura, volaron hasta la otra punta del cuarto y lo miraron con precaución. Remus de repente se sentía demasiado cansado. Se recostó contra una pared y presionó su cabeza con ojos cerrados.

— No estoy molesto —Habló después de un tiempo, consciente de que todos lo miraban con incertidumbre— Tengo miedo. ¿Cómo pretenden que los proteja si están por su cuenta?

Remus oyó que tomaron fuertemente aire, entonces de repente dos cuerpos calientes estaban a cada lado de él. Se quitó las manos de la cara para ver a James y Sirius parados a su lado y a Peter en frente de él.

— No es tu responsabilidad el protegernos —Empezó James.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Como el miembro más fuerte de la manada es _mí_ responsabilidad. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo si ustedes deliberadamente se _ponen_ en riesgo!

— Es lo que somos, Lunático —Reclamó Sirius— No pretendíamos asustarte o ponernos en peligro, pero no podemos cambiar lo que somos. Tú también necesitas protección y tenemos toda la maldita razón para hacerlo. Solo debemos averiguar cómo. Si querías una manada bonita, calmada y sin ninguna ambición, deberías haber elegido a alguien de Hufflepuff.

— No hay nada que puedan hacer por mí —Remus susurró, el fuego abandonando su sangre— ¿Piensan que yo no he investigado? Preferiría tenerlos a ustedes seguros que buscando por curas inexistentes —Dudó, inseguro de cuanto debía decir, pero desesperado por mostrarles un punto— No creo que pueda sobrevivir si pierdo a alguno de ustedes.

— No vas a perdernos nunca, Lunático —Lo consoló James— Te prometimos que eso nunca pasaría. Creceremos hasta ser unos viejos que se reirán juntos mientras recuerdan sus buenos días a la vez que comemos caramelos de limón al estilo de Dumbledore. Jamás te abandonaremos.

Remus negó: — No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Mi madre solía decir eso.

— Si no podemos prometer cosas que no podemos cumplir, entonces no nos pidas que dejemos de ser Gryffindors y por sobre todo Merodeadores —Reclamó Sirius, su voz cuidadosa— No lo hacemos para lastimarte, Lunático.

— Ya lo sé —Remus suspiró y volvió a negar— Solo detesto pensar que los Mortifagos podrían volver a hacerles daño —Se alejó de la pared— Déjenme enviar mi carta, luego podemos emprender un viaje legal a Hogsmeade finalmente.

— Venga, yo lo hago —Peter le quitó la carta a Remus y se acercó a las lechuzas de la escuela quienes aún observaban al hombre lobo con disgusto.

— Así que —Empezó Remus, en un vago intento de aligerar el ambiente a la vez que caminaban fuera del castillo y en dirección al pueblo— ¿Cuál es la famosa broma que están planeando?

— Oh, eso —Recordó Sirius, mientras el rostro de los otros Merodeadores se iluminaba— Vamos a hechizar las calabazas del Gran Comedor para que se expandan y tengan ocho patas como las arañas. Entonces la emprenderán contra los Slytherins llenándolos de telarañas que puedes comprar en Zonko. La única manera en la que puedes librarte es si convocas un hechizo de fuego en las telarañas de forma que se contraigan como el lazo del diablo, pero los de Slytherin no saben eso. Brillante, ¿Cierto?

Remus suspiró: — ¿Por qué siempre contra los de Slytherin?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso, Lunático? —James parecía escandalizado— ¡Los de Slytherin son nuestros enemigos mortales!

— Bien, es un buen plan si pueden realizarlo —Cedió Remus— Pero consideró que deberíamos tener como objetivo a toda la escuela. Así hay más personas a las cuales culpar, más gente que se va a reír y mucha más confusión para que podamos escapar antes de que se den cuente como liberarse y vengan tras nosotros. Después de "Operación Batalla Robot" no creo que les tomé mucho darse cuenta quien fue. Y debemos asegurarnos que la vida de nadie corra peligro. Eso fue lo que nos metió en problemas la última vez, el que casi hubieran Hufflepuffs aplastados.

Los otros tres sonrieron con maldad: — Siempre supe que había una razón por la que eras un Merodeador, Lunático —Peter exclamó animado— Y supongo que eso significa que tenemos más personas a las cuales atacar.

— Eso siempre será bueno —Accedió Sirius.

Ingresaron al pueblo que estaba repleto de estudiantes de Hogwarts, muchos de los cuales parecían levitar a la inmensa tienda de dulces, Honeydukes, Zonko o al bar de las Tres Escobas. James y Sirius, por supuesto, fueron inmediatamente a Zonko mientras Peter le dedicaba una larga mirada a Honeydukes antes de seguirlos.

— Estoy ahorrando mi dinero para comprar dulces y chocolate —Explicó a Remus cuando ingresaban a Zonko— Siempre venimos aquí primero y luego me arrepiento al ver toda esa maravillosa comida.

— Yo igual —Añadió Remus— Neil y Angela me dan un poco de dinero como mesada, pero no pienso desperdiciarlo en bombas para tirar en los calderos de los Slytherins. No puedes culpar a ese par, sin embargo. No saben lo que se siente tener poco dinero. Esos son los ricos sangre pura.

— Espero que no hablen sobre nosotros —James y Sirius se acercaron, sus brazos repletos de nuevos productos.

— Sip —Contestó Remus— Estamos escandalizados que gasten su dinero en objetos de bromas cuando hay pilas de chocolate en la esquina que esperan ser compradas.

— Eso es lo que dice un choco adicto, Lunático —Le riñó Sirius, yendo a la caja para pagar— Pienso que tienes un problema. Debemos hacer algo, eso no es saludable.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Remus con alarma— Cualquiera que se atreva a tocar mi chocolate, deberá lidiar con las consecuencias.

Alguien dejó salir una risa desde atrás y giraron para ver a Lily, Rebecca y Alice paradas en la puerta de la tienda: — Lo lamento, Remus —Dijo Lily, tratando de no reír— Es solo que eres más pequeño que ellos y aun así te ves muy fiero.

— Él _es_ fiero —Defendió Sirius fervientemente— No tengo ningún plan para robar su chocolate ahora.

— ¿Quién? ¿Remus? —Preguntó Rebecca, mirando a Remus con duda.

— Oh sí —James apoyó— ¿Quién creen que es la cabeza de nuestras mayores bromas? Sabe más hechizos y maldiciones que todos nosotros juntos.

Remus miró mal a sus amigos y ellos pretendieron esconderse con miedo: — Eso no es divertido. ¡Y no soy bajito! Ya casi alcanzó a Pete.

— Así que ¿A qué vienes, Evans? —Indagó James— ¿Vienes a ver a los chicos más atractivos de la escuela? —Pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello negro, en lo que obviamente consideraba que era un movimiento sexy.

Lily le dedicó una expresión asqueada: — No te halagues tanto, Potter. Ya nos íbamos —Abandonó el lugar, seguida de Rebecca y Alice. Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Rebecca mientras ella pasaba a su lado y la chica se puso del mismo color que su corbata de Gryffindor.

— Nueve —Comentó Remus.

— Ya lo sé —Sirius mencionó— Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?

— ¿Nueve qué? —Preguntó Peter.

— Nueve chicas que lo tienen mal por nuestro querido Sirius.

— Está todo en el guiño —Explicó Sirius— Pensé que desde que ya tengo catorce, debería empezar a practicar.

— Probablemente deberías darle clases a James —Sugirió Remus mientras terminaban sus compras y se dirigían a Honeydukes— No creo que Lily estuviera para nada impresionada.

— ¡Lo estaba! —James protestó, y luego se sonrojó igual que Rebecca.

— ¡Mira! —Gritó Sirius triunfante— ¡Te dije que ella te gustaba!

— ¿Y qué? —James respondió a la defensiva— ¡Ella es demasiado bonita!

— Los Potters y sus pelirrojas —Declaró Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Los Blacks y su locura —James dijo, imitándole.

— Touché —Sirius se veía un tanto incierto y se encaminó a una vitrina para mirar los chocolates con atención— Mira eso, Lunático.

Remus también se acercó y resistió las ganas de babear al sentir el olor exquisito de los chocolates que estaban dentro. Estaban muy por fuera de su presupuesto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirándoles.

— ¿Quieres unos? —Le preguntó Sirius.

Remus se alejó lentamente: — No, estoy bien. Me compraré algunos de los normales —Le sonrió a su amigo peli negro— Está todo en la cantidad, no en el precio.

— Choco adicto —Sirius le sonrió suavemente, sus grises ojos danzando— Me refería a que podría comprar algunos y compartirlos.

— Yo sé a qué te referías. Pero no deberías despilfarrar dinero.

— Tonterías —Reclamó Sirius— No es mi dinero. Es de mis padres. Amo gastarlo. Y probablemente seré desheredado antes de que ellos mueran y sea mío, de cualquier forma.

Pese a todas las protestas de Remus, se compró una de las cajas más costosas de chocolate que había, muy para la sorpresa de todos los trabajadores quienes parecían pensar que lo lamentaría apenas viera el poco dinero que le quedaba en su bolsillo.

— Debiste decirles que eres un Black —Habló Peter mientras iban de camino a las tres escobas.

— ¿Por? —Indagó Sirius— Prefiero verlo reír a que me lancé miradas tratando de descifrar si llevo magia oscura o signos de locura.

— Buen punto —Accedió Peter— También estarías admitiendo que compartes sangre con ella —Les señaló la esquina del pub en dónde Bellatrix y muchos de sus amigos de Slytherin se arrinconaban para susurrar.

Sirius hizo una mueca y los llevó al extremo más apartado de su prima que encontró.

— Colaboren, caballeros —Avisó James, regresando de la barra con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla— Podré ser un Potter, pero mis padres creen firmemente en restringir mi mesada para enseñarme responsabilidad o alguna de esas cosas.

Los otros Merodeadores buscaron en sus bolsillos, y le dieron a James el dinero para las bebidas. Remus olfateó la suya con cuidado. Era ligeramente cálida y olía débilmente a mantequilla. Tomó un sorbo de prueba.

— ¿Nunca habías tomado cerveza de mantequilla, Lunático? —Peter exclamó con sorpresa— Pensé que todos lo hacían, a excepción de los nacidos de Muggles.

Remus negó, disfrutando la forma en que la cerveza se deslizaba suavemente por su garganta y calentaba todo su cuerpo que estaban helado por los fríos de Octubre: — Mi padre decía que los animales no deberían tener comida ni bebida —Les dijo sin pensarlo. La respuesta que dio era algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado que no supo lo mal que estaba hasta que vio las expresiones de los otros.

— Er...quería decir...

— ¡Tu padre es un bastardo maldito! —James bramó furioso, sus dedos apretando fuertemente la varita que tenía dentro de su ropa— Tiene _suerte_ de estar en Azkaban.

Remus bajó la mirada: — No es verdad.

— Oigan, ¿Qué si dejamos las conversaciones depresivas para más tarde? —Demandó Sirius. Sacó la caja de chocolates y la puso sobre la mesa— Sírvanse. Aparentemente hay algunos que tiene wiskey de fuego, sin embargo, yo me pido esos.

Todos Los Merodeadores inmediatamente se lanzaron por ellos, todos los problemas olvidados para sumirse en el deleite del azúcar. Remus estaba ensimismado en morder una trufa de fresa con banana cuando miró a su lado y atrapó a Sirius viéndole con preocupación. Le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa chocolatada y Sirius se relajó, acercándose para apretarle el hombro con cuidado: — Te pareces a Lunático post luna llena cuando haces eso —Le dijo de forma juguetona— Todo sonrisas y devorando chocolate.

Remus arrugó su nariz: — No me digas ese tipo de cosas.

— Lo siento, amigo —Sirius le sonrió traviesamente antes de quitarle un chocolate de wiskey de fuego a James antes de que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de comérselo.

Remus vio a Sirius metiéndoselo a la boca y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía culpar a las chicas por enamorarse de él. En verdad era maravilloso, exhalando una fuerte energía que era completamente suya. Remus temía el día en que Sirius se cansará de él y lo dejará por amigos más extrovertidos y confiados. Remus sabía que lo dejarían atrás, y que jamás sería capaz de encontrar alguien que lo reemplazará.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus nunca había visto a sus amigos Merodeadores poner tanta devoción a una broma como lo hacían con "Operación araña de calabaza". Los tres pasaban tiempo constantemente en la biblioteca, aunque una vez ahí, no parecían tener mucha suerte en encontrar los hechizos correctos para hacer las calabazas como planeaban. Remus no estaba seguro si era por falta de libros en sus sectores de búsqueda, o debido a que James y Sirius tenían una particular habilidad de no poder quedarse sentados en un lugar silencioso sin la necesidad de crear algo de turbulencia.

— Son todos esos estudiosos Ravenclaws que aparecen por todas partes rogando que les caiga una broma encima —Sirius explicó una tarde cuando volvieron a la sala común, dónde Remus ayudaba a Peter con la tarea de Herbología, con nada que mostrarles tras toda una tarde en la biblioteca— Son distractores. Deberían prohibirles el ingreso a la biblioteca.

— Me sorprende que no les prohíban el ingreso a ustedes —Remus les riño, corrigiendo otra línea de la redacción de Peter— Pensé que ya lo habrían logrado para ahora.

— Somos Merodeadores. Eso nos hace bastante silenciosos —James aclaró. Se interrumpió de dar mayores explicaciones debido a la llegada de Lily Evans por el retrato de entrada— ¡Oye, Evans! —Le gritó. Ella se giró a fulminarlo con la mirada antes de volver toda su atención a susurrar con sus amigas.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que ella me ama? —James les anunció orgulloso.

Remus y Sirius trataron de evitar el contacto visual. Afortunadamente, Peter llegó al rescate: — Lo siento, amigo —Empezó— Pero reconozco que deberías darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbre a ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sirius se rompiera en carcajadas. James se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa: — ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada —Sirius logró decir entre su risa— Me da cosquillas la garganta.

Remus no pudo contenerse y se unió a las carcajadas de Sirius, moviéndose adelante y atrás en su silla mientras dejaba salir la risa. James y Peter los vieron con expresiones confusas.

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? —Demandó James, luciendo molesto— ¿De qué se ríen así?

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que ella me ama? —Sirius boqueó, resumiendo las carcajadas de los dos chicos.

— Invaluable —Remus aceptó, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —James le pegó a Sirius con el cojín de un sofá— ¡Deja de reírte y explícame!

— Lo siento tanto, James —Contestó Remus, sintiendo pena por su amigo— Es solo que absolutamente _todos_, a excepción de Peter y tú, _saben_ que Lily opina que tú eres, bueno, molesto y um...arrogante.

— ¿Qué? —James parecía sorprendido— Por supuesto que ella no piensa eso.

— Ella no está en lo cierto —Sirius aseguró, habiéndose recobrado de su ataque de risa por el momento— Pero sí es lo que piensa.

— ¡No lo hace!

— Lamento decirte que sí lo hace —Remus se sintió apenado cuando decayó la expresión de James— Debes demostrarle que no eres así.

— Es cierto, no lo soy —James frunció el ceño— Esperen y verán. Estará completamente enamorada de mí al final de la semana. Sirius ¿Podrías enseñarme a guiñar el ojo?

Remus gruñó cuando Sirius aceptó, preparándose a sí mismo para las incontables horas de quejidos y suspiros por parte de los dos mejores amigos.


	35. Operación araña de calabaza

**Operación araña de calabaza**

**Nota de autor: **La poción multijugos me salió mal, por lo tanto este fanfic sigue siendo de la maravillosa Moonsing mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

_"Si has cometido errores, incluso de los más serios,_

_todavía tienes otra oportunidad._

_Le decimos falla no a caer_

_pero a quedarse abajo."_

_Mary Pickford_

**SIRIUS:**

— No funcionó —James le comentó con enojo, al llegar a la biblioteca y dejarse caer al lado de Sirius.

— Ah. Me preguntaba que te estaba deteniendo —Sirius dejó de lado el libro que había estado leyendo y miró con simpatía la cara de su amigo— ¿No funcionó?

— Ella solo dijo "¡Por el amor a Dios, Potter!" y se fue con sus amigas.

— Posiblemente lo hiciste mal. Siempre me funciona a mí. Mira.

Sirius se inclinó en su silla de forma que esta se sostenía por sus patas traseras. Divisó a un par de bonitas chicas de Ravenclaw de segundo año que estaban en una mesa cercana y atrapó el ojo de la que era rubia. Levantó sus elegantes cejas oscuras y le guiñó el ojo. Como era predecible, la chica se puso roja y desvió la mirada, riendo con su amiga.

James suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello: — ¿Crees que no tengo la cara para esto?

— Funcionó cuando lo probaste en la Hufflepuff durante el almuerzo —Sirius le recordó— Puede ser que Evans sea solo un hueso duro de roer.

— Huh. Posiblemente. Así que ¿Has encontrado algo? —James vio el montón de libros que acorralaban a Sirius e hizo una mueca.

— Nope. Lunático no creería esto si pudiera vernos ahora. Es una buena cosa que Peter sea basura en todo y pueda distraerlo con la excusa de tutorías.

— Esto no ayuda para nada con nuestra imagen, si no te das cuenta —James mencionó apenado— Y tendremos que mostrarle los hechizos para la broma pronto, o empezará a sospechar. Incluso tú y yo no podemos ser tan distraídos como para tener que pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca sin encontrar el simple encantamiento Engorgio y otro para animar.

Sirius suspiró y alejó su libro de nuevo: — Ya lo sé. Pero fue una buena excusa mientras duró. Solo deseaba que encontráramos algo. Pensarías que alguien en _alguna_ parte habría escrito algo sobre cómo convertirse en un animago.

— Lo sé —James observó la pila de libros con disgusto, suspiró y decidió agarrar uno para abrirlo— Todavía tenemos un par de horas para pasar aquí. Solo nos queda pretender un poco más.

Trabajaron en relativo silencio durante un tiempo, solo dejando salir sonidos de frustración cuando otro libro probaba ser completamente inútil. Ya casi era hora de cerrar cuando James de repente dejó salir una exclamación triunfal seguida de un: — ¡Píntame de rosa y dime cosita adorable! —Y lanzó una copia de _Hechizos de Transformaciones: Nivel avanzado ocho_, debajo de la nariz de Sirius.

— Cosita adorable ¿Eh? —Sirius sonrió traviesamente— Bueno, si tú insistes —Levantó la varita y apuntó a la cabeza de James— ¿Estará bien rosa pálido? O ¿Te gusta más el magenta?

— ¡No, _mira_, tarado! ¡Lo he encontrado!

Sirius vio el libro que James había puesto debajo de él.

— _...más difícil transformación animal es la transformación animaga. Estos hechizos permiten convertirse en un animal sin la necesidad de palabras o varita y omitiendo el doloroso cambio que tienen otras criaturas como los hombres lobo. Los animagos deben ser registrados con el Ministerio tan pronto como completen la primera parte del procedimiento y su forma animal sea descubierta. Más información sobre este proceso puede ser encontrada en "La guía avanzada para transformación animal y cómo lograrla" de Gertie Trebbletome..._

Sirius sintió una burbuja de emoción estallar en su pecho. Agarró a James por los hombros y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo: — ¡Eres brillante, James! ¡Asombroso! ¡Evans no sabe de lo que se pierde!

— ¡Oye! —Protestó James, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sirius— Detente, Sirius. Y deja de hacer comentarios tan perturbantes como ese. ¿Qué si alguien te escucha?

— Pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar ese libro? —Preguntó Sirius, ignorando a James y releyendo el pasaje— La guía avanzada para transformación animal y cómo lograrla por Gertie Trebbletome.

— Eso era lo que quería decirte antes de que empezaras a molestarme —Aclaró James— Reconocí a la autora tan pronto como la vi. La familia Potter es conocida por ser muy buena en Transformaciones y mi papá es un gran fanático de ella. Ha escrito toneladas de libros. En mi casa hay un estante reservado para ella. Los vi durante todo el verano. No creo que la escuela los tenga, a menos que estén en la sección prohibida, porque son supremamente avanzados y la mayoría de personas consideran que están escritos de manera arcaica. Ella se murió un par de siglos atrás. Y creo que era una especie de genio en Transformaciones o algo así.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no pensaste en ella antes? —Sirius le reclamó con frustración, señalando los montones de libros rodeándoles— ¡Hemos perdido todo un año buscando!

— ¡No lo sé! Supongo que no lo pensé. Sus libros son difíciles de leer. Están escritos con vocabulario muy viejo. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de pasar de la página uno.

— No me importa —Sirius gritó— Escríbele a tu padre y dile que te mande el libro.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! Número uno: Esos libros son bastante complicados de conseguir y mi padre nunca me lo confiaría. Número dos: ¿Qué le digo? "Hola papá, te habla tu hijo bromista para inocentemente pedirte prestado una peligroso y avanzado libro de Transformaciones para estudiar algunas lecciones extras" La única razón por la cual no los ha protegido mágicamente es debido a que no cree que yo tenga la paciencia suficiente para leerlos.

Sirius negó: — Bueno, tal vez no. Tendrás que robarlo. Y reemplazarlo con uno falso para que no se den cuenta.

— La próxima vez que vaya a casa será en Navidad. Y puedes venir conmigo, de paso.

— Navidad está muy lejos, sin embargo —Se quejó Sirius— Él habrá pasado por otras tres transformaciones antes de que tengamos el libro —Miró por la ventana en dónde la luna colgaba casi llena indicando la inevitable transformación de Remus al día siguiente. No obstante la invitación a la casa de James para Navidad lo animó un poco— ¿En verdad puedo ir a tú casa para Navidad?

— Por supuesto —James sonrió— No soportaría tener a mi mejor amigo en aquella oscura y vieja casa en dónde ronda tu familia.

Sirius sonrió ante las juguetonas palabras: — ¿Podemos decirle a Remus que ya encontramos los hechizos para la broma? —Preguntó, sacando un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en su bolsillo desde hacía varias semanas atrás— No podremos hacer nada más hasta Navidad, de cualquier forma.

— Sí, mejor vámonos —Dijo James, poniéndose en pie y colgando su maleta de un hombro— No creo que pueda aguantar otro minuto aquí si no es por obligación. Todos estos libros... —Tembló— No entiendo cómo Remus los encuentra relajantes.

Sirius sonrió con cariño: — Ese es nuestro Lunático —Salieron de la biblioteca de camino a su sala común.

— Todos deberíamos ponernos apodos cómo Lunático —Decidió James— Nombres de Merodeadores. Dependiendo del animal que seamos.

— ¡Ooh, definitivamente! —Se emocionó Sirius, contemplando las posibilidades— ¿Qué debería ser?

— No creo que puedas escogerlo —James le aclaró— Leyendo ese pasaje, parece que debes descubrir tu "Animal interno" o algo así.

— Bueno —Se decepcionó un poco Sirius— Espero no ser alto patético como un erizo —James dejó salir una risita.

— ¡Lunaaaaaaaaaatico! —Sirius gritó tan pronto cómo ingresaron a la sala común. Remus levantó la mirada de dónde jugaba Snap explosivo con Peter, quien ya echaba humo por los lados. La tarea de Peter descansaba a un lado. Una punta del ensayo se había quemado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Remus, apagando una pequeña llama en la túnica de Peter.

— ¡Lo encontramos! —Sirius le anunció emocionado— ¡Lo hemos encontrado, mira! —Le puso el pedazo de pergamino en las manos y antes de que Remus se diera cuenta, le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento a Peter quien lo veía con una expresión de deleite en su rostro.

— Se ve bien, chicos —Remus les dijo, revisando los hechizos— Mientras que el encantamiento para agrandar no se vea interferido por los de animación que usaremos.

— No lo harán, ya lo he revisado —Clamó James con orgullo.

Remus levantó una ceja: — Wow, ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Ustedes revisando algo antes de tirarse de cabeza contra él.

— Nuestras bromas son cuidadosamente planeadas y ejecutadas —Sirius le reclamó, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

— Sí, es solamente la tarea la que sufre de sus tendencias de Gryffindor temerarias —Remus contestó secamente— Supongo que me iré a la cama ahora —Bostezó y recogió todas sus cosas, antes de levantarse con un poco de desequilibrio.

Sirius de repente notó lo acabado que estaba Remus cuando faltaba un día para la Luna Llena. Su cuerpo se veía más delgado y vulnerable dentro de sus enormes túnicas, y su cabello arenoso caía sobre su pálido rostro. Sirius ansiaba gritarle que todo estaría bien, que estaban buscando algo para ayudarle, pero mordió su lengua y solo dijo: — Que duermas, Lunático.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Planes para la broma de Halloween continuaron de forma sutil durante las siguientes semanas. James y Peter proveyeron alarmantes cantidades de la súper grande telaraña de Zonko mientras Remus y Sirius preparaban los hechizos en las calabazas. Luego Sirius y Remus fueron delegados con el trabajo de colgar las telarañas alrededor del castillo la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre a la vez que James y Peter ponían los encantamientos en las calabazas faltantes que colgaban alrededor de las velas en el Gran Comedor.

Para fortuna de Remus y Sirius, los miembros del personal, guiados por el Profesor Dumbledore, se habían excedido con las decoraciones para Halloween ese año, así que un montón de telarañas extras a las que había puesto el profesor Flitwick pasarían desapercibidas.

— ¡Odio las escobas! —Remus gimió, mientras volaban al techo del corredor que llevaba a la enorme entrada al castillo. Su varita estaba levantada de forma que pudiera avisarles si alguien había activado los dos hechizos de alarma que habían puesto en las dos puntas del corredor, mientras que Sirius quien estaba a su lado, agarrando la escoba fuertemente con las piernas, colgaba la telaraña con ambas manos — Y desearía que hicieras eso con una sola mano —Continuó Remus, tratando de no mirar al suelo— No seré capaz de agarrarte si llegas a caerte.

— No me caeré, Lunático —Le aseguró Sirius, inclinándose un poco para ver los resultados de su telaraña— Siempre quitó las dos manos cuando juego Quidditch.

— Lo sé. Por eso nunca lo miro.

— Ya casi termino aquí de cualquier forma. Solo necesitó probar el hechizo de pegajosidad— Tocó la telaraña tres veces con su varita e inmediatamente pasó de ser una cosa hecha con tela negra a en verdad asimilar una telaraña real.

— No lo toques —Le advirtió Remus— Estaremos acabados si tenemos que liberarte. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Los hombres lobo no estamos hechos para volar. Lunático ya empieza a quejarse.

La voz de Remus salió mucho más profunda y violenta a cómo le era acostumbrado y Sirius miró para evidenciar que la cara del chico había cambiado un poco. Sus facciones usualmente angulares y delicadas parecían ahora afiladas y feroces, y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos ambarinos. Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, este avistamiento del lado lobuno de Remus hacía que el corazón de Sirius latiera con algo lejos del miedo y más cercano a la emoción que sentía cuando iban a dejar caer una broma espectacular.

— Nos queda todavía una telaraña —Explicó Sirius, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos extraños que sentía por su amigo— Pero podemos irnos si tú quieres. Ya hay más que suficientes…

Su voz se detuvo cuando la varita de Remus dio un zumbido de aviso.

— Alguien viene —Remus siseó— Rápido, aquí arriba.

Voló para aterrizar en la pequeña cornisa que se encontraba sobre las gigantescas puertas de la escuela, echándose atrás en las sombras que creaba una pequeña alcoba hecha por las piedras grabadas. Sirius, siguiéndole con prontitud, no podía dejar de maravillarse por la forma tan fácil con la cual Remus se confundía con las sombras. La alcoba no era para nada grande, y cuando Remus lo empujó contra él, la figura de Sirius que era mucho más alta bloqueó todo rastro de luz a la vez que empujaba a Remus contra la pared, sumiéndoles en la oscuridad.

Sirius no pudo evitar que el típico miedo que sentía por los lugares oscuros y cerrados se mostrara. Una vez más sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, en esta oportunidad de miedo. Se movió y giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, esperando captar un poco de luz, pero Remus agarró su barbilla y le giró la cara de nuevo.

— Tu cabello y túnicas son negras —Le susurró— Si alguien viene por aquí no van a vernos a menos que les muestres tu cara.

— Correcto —Sirius aceptó, tratando de tragarse su miedo irracional. Remus estaba aquí. No había nada que podía herirlo. No estaba solo.

Hubo pasos y risas debajo de ellos a medida que los estudiantes se desplazaban al gran comedor, pasando de ellos, luego girando por la esquina y desapareciendo. Sirius sintió que Remus se movía y de repente hubo una respiración caliente contra su rostro cuando el hombre lobo se inclinó. Sintió como el aliento se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta.

— Soy solo yo —Remus susurró suavemente— Lo sabes. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

— No lo tengo —Sirius se enojó, también suavemente.

— Lo estás. Puedo olerlo.

— ¡Mantén tus malditos sentidos de lobo para ti mismo! —Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca Sirius se arrepintió. Remus se echó hacía atrás y se llenó de culpa— ¡Lunático, lo siento! Yo no pretendía decir eso —Dio un paso atrás sin pensarlo, un gran paso. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no había piso en el cual retroceder y descubrió que había perdido la cornisa en dónde estaban escondidos. Capturó la expresión aterrada de Remus antes de caer de espaldas, sus brazos inútilmente tocando el aire.

— _¡SIRIUS!_ —El grito estaba lleno de angustia y Sirius atisbó el cabello arenoso aparecer en la punta de la cornisa antes de que un agarre tan fuerte como el hierro capturará su muñeca. Hubo un horrible sonido y su caída se detuvo abruptamente. Jadeando con temor, levantó la mirada para ver a Remus manteniendo todo el peso de Sirius con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha se aferraba a una estatua decorativa de la pared, siendo el único motivo por el cual ellos no caían a una muerte segura de más de 9 metros contra el duro suelo de piedra. Los dedos de Remus estaban blancos por el esfuerzo y Sirius podía sentirlo temblar. Incluso para un hombre lobo, mantener todo el cuerpo de Sirius así como el suyo debía ser una tarea imposible, particularmente para alguien tan pequeño como Remus.

— ¡No me sueltes! —Rogó Sirius.

— Nunca —Remus jadeó. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y aguados pero estaban alarmantemente calmados— Te tengo. No te dejaré ir. Lo prometo.

— ¿Puedes subirme?

— No así —Remus confesó— Y dejé caer mi varita.

— También yo —Sirius miró abajo para ver qué tan alto estaban e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio la distancia a la cual tendría que caer. Todo lo que le separaba de la muerte eran los pálidos y delgados dedos que aferraban su muñeca.

— ¿G-g-grita entonces? —Remus gimió, su rostro ahora rojo y con una nueva capa de sudor.

Sirius asintió.

— _¡AYUDA!_ —Gritaron— _¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Estaban a la par tan asustados y sin respiración que sus voces a duras penas se escuchaban, pero se llenaron con alivio al escuchar el sonido de pasos aproximándose.

— …pensé oír a alguien gritando —Dijo una voz familiar.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron breves miradas antes de retomar los gritos: — _¡Ayuda! ¡Lily! ¡Evans! ¡Ayúdanos, deprisa!_

— ¡Esos son Sirius y Remus! —Esa voz era aún más familiar y llenó a Sirius de energía para poder exclamar: — _¡JAMES! ¡VEN AQUÍ GRAN IMBÉCIL, ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEMOS!_

Sirius se forzó a mirar al suelo de nuevo a medida que cuatro personas llenaron su campo de visión. James y Lily lideraban, con Peter y Frank detrás. Cuando James subió su mirada y divisó a sus amigos, solo pudo maldecir en voz alta.

— ¡Por el amor a Merlín! —Frank bramó, también notando su presencia. Lily y Peter solo se quedaron mirándoles, la boca abierta, mientras la sangre abandonaba sus rostros.

James evidentemente se recompuso y sacó la varita: — ¡Remus, sostente! ¡Voy a lanzarle un hechizo para hacerlo más liviano!

Sirius sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, como si hubiese bebido algo tranquilizante.

— Déjalo caer, amigo —Frank le pidió— Lo atraparemos con un hechizo levitante. Solo Merlín sabrá como logras sujetarlo en primer lugar.

Sirius dejó salir un sollozó aterrado cuando regresó su mirada al suelo. No quería que Remus lo soltará. Y Remus aparentemente sentía lo mismo porque bramó: — No en esta vida —Y comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando a Sirius con dificultad, pese al hechizo que tenía encima. Sirius se aferró al borde con sus manos y pies y finalmente logró mantener un agarre lo suficientemente seguro como para levantarse al mismo tiempo en que el hechizo de James lentamente lo dejaba. Remus se quedó dónde estaba, colgando solo por su mano sujetándose a la estatua. Parecía que no podía moverse.

— ¿Lunático? —Sirius se acercó y obligó al chico a sentarse en el suelo con él, teniendo que zafar los dedos de Remus de la estatua. Fue solo cuando vio los pequeños trozos de piedra en las manos del chico que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido su agarre. La muñeca de Remus se veía bastante extraña, deformada y rota. Sirius vio la otra mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual— ¡Remus! ¡Tus manos!

— Yo cr-creo que he dislocado algunos h-huesos —Logró decirle Remus. Temblaba violentamente al lado de Sirius.

— Lo lamento, lo lamento —Pidió Sirius, poniendo su brazo sobre él y acercándolo todavía más.

— _¡Sirius!_ —James lo llamó— ¡Bajen ahora!

Sirius se asomó por el borde y las náuseas surgieron cuando vio las cuatro caras mirándolos. Se devolvió para retraer las escobas, y se montó en una con Remus delante de él. El hombre lobo no podía sostener nada con sus dañadas manos, así que Sirius lo sostuvo por la cintura y guio la escoba con sus rodillas.

— ¡Yo n-nunca volveré a volar! —Murmuró Remus, cuando prácticamente se cayó de la escobapara ser atrapado por Lily y Frank— ¿Podemos por favor ir con Madame Pomfrey ahora por lo de mis manos?

Les mostró sus rotas y contorsionadas manos a los demás, quienes dejaron salir gritos de horror.

— ¿Lo sostenías con las manos en ese estado? —Demandó Lily.

— Era eso o dejarlo caer.

— Lunático, lo siento, lo siento —Sirius no podía pensar en nada más que decir. Para su vergüenza una lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Ya se había dado cuenta que había sido ese horrible sonido que había escuchado cuando Remus lo agarró.

Remus lo miró con sorpresa: — No fue tú culpa. Todo fue un accidente. Madame Pomfrey será capaz de arreglarlas en un santiamén. Entonces iremos a comer. ¿Alguien tiene mi v-varita?— El hecho de que Remus se sacudiera entre Frank y Peter le quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

— Nosotros recuperaremos las varitas, amigo —Le aseguró James— Sirius y tú deben ir a la enfermería.

Remus obedientemente giró en dirección a la enfermería y logró llegar ahí con ayuda de Frank y Peter, con Sirius protegiendo ferozmente su espalda.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba para nada impresionada cuando escuchó la historia para nada verdadera de Sirius corriendo por las escaleras, tropezando y casi cayendo por el borde de no ser por Remus quien lo atrapó.

— ¡Honestamente! —Les riñó— ¡Hay una _razón_ para no tener permitido correr en este castillo!

— Estábamos en un apuro —Explicó Remus, para después dejar salir un gemido de dolor cuando Madame Pomfrey le reacomodó los huesos. Sirius estaba agradecido de que Frank se hubiese ido con Peter para descubrir si James y Lily habían logrado recuperar la varita de Remus de la cornisa. Estos sonidos habrían descubierto su secreto.

— Preparando una ridícula broma de Halloween, estoy segura —Dijo con seriedad, pero revelando una sonrisa en sus ojos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó inocentemente Sirius.

— No piense que me dejaré engañar por esa mirada inocente, Señor Black. Bebe esto, Remus.

— ¿Por qué él es "Remus" y yo soy "Señor Black"? —Se quejó Sirius mientras Remus se bebía una poción para aliviar el dolor seguida de una pimentónica.

— _Él_ tiene modales.

— Ella tiene un punto —Peter mencionó cuando ingresaban con James— Otra emergencia, Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius giró para ver a James entrar con su cabello de un violeta brillante y una pequeña nariz de cerdito.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

James hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Remus.

— Le pidió a Lily Evans que fuera su cita de Halloween —Peter les informó— De hecho, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "Ya sé que deseas ser mi cita de Halloween, Evans. Así que ¿Por qué no?" Luego ella lo llamó un sucio cerdo sin sentimientos y lo hechizó.

— Supongo que eso significa un "no" —Anunció James con tristeza— ¿Qué hice mal? Estábamos teniendo una bonita conversación sobre el encantamiento _accio_. Aquí tienes tu varita, por cierto, Lunático.

— Reconozco que puede tener que ver con la forma en que se lo preguntaste —Ofreció Madame Pomfrey, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

— ¿Qué estuvo mal con lo que dije? —Indagó James.

— Bueno, no fue exactamente romántico, ¿Cierto? —Añadió Remus.

— Oh.

— No llegaremos tarde al festín, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Peter— Solo yo estaré arrepentido si me lo pierdo —Le dedicó a sus amigos Merodeadores una mirada para nada sutil.

— Estoy segura de que llegaran a tiempo —Respondió Madame Pomfrey, pretendiendo que no lo había notado.

Resultó que solo llegaron diez minutos tarde, pero no importó dado que la broma debía empezar al final del festín. Los Merodeadores estuvieron preparados a saltar en cualquier momento. Sirius evidenció que Remus, quien a duras penas podía sujetar sus cubiertos con aquellas manos inflamadas, prácticamente brillaba con anticipación.

Las primeras calabazas en crecer, por supuesto, estaban sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Las frutas naranjas demoraron en crecer al principio, luego fueron más deprisa, logrando que las deformadas caras grabadas miraran a los estudiantes abajo. Mientras que otras calabazas alrededor de las mesas también se inflaban, las que estaban sobre la mesa de Slytherin, las cuales ya tenían dos metros de diámetro, comenzaron a tener piernas.

Las personas en el comedor empezaron a notar el cambio y dejaron salir gritos y jadeos de asombro a la vez que más calabazas adquirían piernas. Hubo un momento sin aire en dónde las ahora arañas colgaban estacionarias en el aire, luego las arañas animadas descendieron en una sola mancha naranja. Se abalanzaron en el suelo, antes de que los estudiantes pudieran reaccionar, y comenzaron a agarrarlos por las cinturas con las patas delanteras y llevándolos mientras pataleaban y gritaban desde el comedor al pasillo en dónde los arrojaban con ayuda de un hechizo direccionador para que aterrizaran en las pegajosas telarañas.

Toda la escuela se llenó de gritos de aquellos estudiantes que ansiaban liberarse. Sirius agradecía que hubiesen pensado en mantener un hechizo levitador para aquellos estudiantes que convocaron el fuego y llegaban flotando al suelo. Si él y Remus no hubiesen tirado sus varitas cuando él caía antes, el desastre no habría podido ser tan bien prevenido.

A la vez que los estudiantes entendían como liberarse, los gritos disminuyeron y aumentaron las carcajadas. Los corredores prontamente estaban llenos de estudiantes de todas las edades que reían al apartarse de las calabazas en un juego bizarro de "Tú la traes", no solo en el suelo, pero también llenando el aire de adolescentes emocionados.

Los profesores, rindiéndose en tratar de detener las calabazas, decidieron implementar lecciones espontáneas de cómo lograr el hechizo para convocar fuego para aquellos jóvenes alumnos que aún estaban atrapados hasta que alguien mayor decidiera ayudarlos.

Los Merodeadores se unieron a la diversión con todos los demás, llamándose emocionados el uno al otro cuando volaban y aterrizaban en las telarañas y se felicitaban por no haber reservado la broma solo a los de Slytherin quienes habrían tenido toda la diversión para ellos solos. Incluso Remus, quien parecía aterrado cuando una araña de calabaza lo había atrapado, parecía haber olvidado su miedo a volar y flotaba con gracia en el aire para aterrizar al lado de Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sé que no me caeré y moriré como pasaría si volara en escoba —Le explicó al ver la mirada de pregunta que tenía Sirius— El hechizo me mantiene a salvo y Lunático no tiene tiempo de entrar en pánico, dado que solo estoy en el aire por cortos periodos de tiempo.

Lastimosamente, los hechizos en las calabazas empezaron a desaparecer y empezaron a explotar espontáneamente cubriendo a estudiantes y profesores por igual con pegajoso jugo.

Fue en ese momento en que la profesora McGonagall los vio y se acercó a Los Merodeadores.

— Supongo que debó agradecerles a ustedes todo este caos y desastre.

Los cuatro la observaron con expresiones inocentes y protestaron vehementemente.

— No se atrevan a negarlo —Les dijo cansada— Sir Nicholas los vio poniendo las telarañas. Aparentemente él pensaba que ustedes querían ayudar con las decoraciones. Debería saber mejor cómo son ustedes para ahora.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas. Tendrían que pensar en una forma de detectar a los fantasmas.

— Dos semanas de detenciones cada noche con el señor Filch o conmigo y se le quitaran ochenta puntos a Gryffindor —Añadió la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Solo dos semanas, Minerva? —Los Merodeadores escucharon que le preguntaba el profesor Slughorn con desaprobación en su voz cuando ellos se alejaban.

— Sería mucho más largo —Ella le respondió— pero debe admitir que esta fue una muy buena demostración de talento para los encantamientos.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius se sentó aquella noche, la luz de su varita escondida en las cortinas de su cama mientras los otros dormían. Subió la manga derecha de su pijama y se quedó mirando el moretón que se formaba en su muñeca. No les mencionó a los chicos está lesión. No quería que se la curaran. Sabía que se la merecía por lo que había dicho a Remus segundos antes de caerse de la cornisa. No creía que fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para decir tal comentario, incluso en un momento de ciego temor.

Esos moretones representaban lo que Remus había estado dispuesto a hacer para salvarle. Aferrar a Sirius con una mano hasta el punto de dislocarla bajo la promesa de que no le dejaría caer. Sirius sabía que no merecía la amistad de Remus, y era por eso que la atesoraba tanto.


	36. Las tribulaciones de la señora Potter

**Las tribulaciones de la señora Potter**

**Nota de autor: **No sé porque sigo poniendo esto cuando nada ha cambiado: El fanfic es de Moonsing, mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

_"Navidad es un tiempo en dónde sientes añoranza de casa, incluso cuando estás en ella"_

_Carol Nelson_

**REMUS:**

Los meses que siguieron hasta la Navidad estuvieron vacíos de eventos para Los Merodeadores. Las terribles detenciones a las que fueron sometidos por Filch (Usualmente involucrando la pérdida de sus varitas, los retretes más sucios jamás vistos, cepillos de dientes y cera) dieron una breve pausa a las actividades Merodeadoras, incluso para James y Sirius. Esto también se debía en parte a las prácticas extras de Quidditch que se disponían a prepararlos para el juego contra Hufflepuff en Noviembre.

El día del partido los persiguió nublado y gris, lo cual no ayudó en nada para levantar los espíritus de los nuevos miembros del equipo. Incluso Sirius, quien normalmente no hacía apariciones voluntarias en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar antes de las 11 de la mañana, se despertó brillante y dispuesto a ayudar a James para jalar a Remus y Peter fuera de la cama y en dirección al Gran Comedor.

— Yo no quiero levantarme todavía —Remus se quejó, mientras Sirius lo arrastraba por la manga a través de las puertas y a la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¡Si quieres! —Sirius le dijo con ánimo— Es el primer partido de Quidditch oficial de tu manada. Tú _querrás_ estar ahí.

— No, no quiero. Deseo una nueva manada. Alguien de Hufflepuff. A quién no le guste el Quidditch e hiberne en invierno.

— Cómete esto —Sirius agarró la mano de Remus, le puso un pedazo de tostada y una salchicha, cerró los dedos alrededor y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza— Buen chico.

Remus lo observó con sueño: — No soy un perro. ¿Dónde está Hamish?

— Dormido en tu bolsillo —Sirius se sirvió a sí mismo una inmensa porción de gachas de avena y las llenaba de sirope dorado.

— He cambiado de opinión —Anunció Remus— No deseo una nueva manada. Deseo ser un erizo. Así podría dormir cuando quisiera, ser alimentado y cargado alrededor en el bolsillo caliente de alguien más.

— Y ser transformado en un alfiletero —James le recordó.

— Y hechizado para ser de color rojo con dorado —Agregó Peter.

Remus asumió la derrota y masticó con cansancio la salchicha en su mano.

— Tenemos unas oportunidades magníficas contra Hufflepuff —James informó, aparentemente incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo a la cuestión del Quidditch— Son igual de desastrosos como lo éramos nosotros antes de que llegáramos.

— No hables —Imploró Remus— Haces que mi cerebro se ponga nublado.

— Te dije, Remus, que deberías conseguir nuevos amigos —Los chicos miraron arriba para encontrarse a Lily, Alice y Rebecca sentadas en la mesa, vistiendo los colores de Gryffindor en preparación para el partido.

— ¡Evans! —James lucía deleitado— ¿Vas a ir para vernos destrozar a los Hufflepuffs? O ¿Solo quieres admirar mis fantásticos movimientos en la escoba?

Lily realizó una mueca y Remus gruñó para después golpear su cabeza contra la mesa: — No me hables, Potter. Es demasiado temprano para sentirme tan homicida —Le dio la espalda y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

— ¿Piensas que deberíamos darle algunas lecciones sobre cómo hablar con las chicas? —Sirius susurró a Remus, removiendo sus gachas a la vez que observaba la escena con interés.

— No hay punto —Remus suspiró— Esa dura cabezota de Gryffindor repele cualquier sentido común que tratamos de meterle.

— ¿Están ustedes dos susurrando sobre mí? —Demandó James.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Sirius preguntó.

— Debido a que tienen esa misma expresión sin esperanzas y exasperada que ponen todos los profesores cuando hablan sobre mí —James mencionó con regocijo.

Media hora y toneladas de tostadas más tarde, finalmente lograron escapar del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Incluso estando cubierto en una espesa capa prestada de James, Remus temblaba mientras el frío aire de Noviembre lo envolvía. Faltaban solo pocos días para la Luna Llena y su resistencia siempre era menor durante esas fechas.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? —Peter cuestionó, cuando ya los dos se acercaban a las gradas— Estoy seguro de que a ellos no les importaría si regresas adentro.

Remus le dedicó a Peter una mirada incrédula.

— Bueno —Peter cambió de idea— _Puede_ que les importé un poco, pero una vez expliques el por qué, ya no. En especial con Sirius. Ya sabes lo protector que es contigo.

— Sí —Remus rodó los ojos.

— Simplemente le importas. Además —Peter le dedicó a Remus una mirada de soslayo— Tú también eres igual con él.

Remus bajó la mirada, inseguro del por qué la conversación lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo. Los amigos tenían permitido preocuparse por sus amigos ¿No?

— Me siento bien —Remus le aseguró a Peter, cambiando el tema— Solo tengo un poco de frío —Sonrió de repente— Una buena actuación Merodeadora se haría cargo de ello.

El rostro de Peter se iluminó: — ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Es complicado? ¿Podrías enseñarme?

— Te explicaré las partes más fáciles —Remus aseguró— Lo encontré en un libro mientras buscaba hechizos para el mapa. Había todo tipo de información sobre cómo animar imágenes y otras cosas. Bastante interesante, pero no muy útil. Esperaba encontrar un encantamiento que nos permitiera marcar las escaleras y cuartos cambiantes exactamente en la posición que tenían en el mapa. E incluso el poder informarnos si venía un profesor. Pensaba alterar este hechizo para poner el nombre de alguien en sus posesiones de forma que, en su lugar, automáticamente escribiera el nombre de una persona en el mapa para mostrar dónde estaba... —Se detuvo al ver la mirada de Peter— ¿Peter?

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó Peter, luciendo culpable— Solo capte la mitad de eso. Suena bien, pero James y Sirius lo entenderían mejor. En verdad lo lamento. Soy un tanto lento. Tú lo sabes.

Remus sintió la simpatía arremolinarse en su interior: — Oye, olvida todo eso Pete. Decía tonterías de cualquier forma. Y tú tienes demasiadas fortalezas: Eres leal y posees un gran sentido del humor que es brillante para un Merodeador. Y tú evidencias cosas, cosas que James y Sirius pasan por alto. Sobre la gente y lo que piensan y cómo se sienten.

Peter miró a Remus: — ¿En verdad crees eso? Algunas veces siento que no pertenezco al grupo. Como si James y Sirius se fueran a cansar un día de mí y solo me abandonarían.

— Yo igual —Susurró Remus.

— ¿Sientes qué? —Peter lucía sorprendido— Ellos jamás te abandonarían. Especialmente Sirius.

— Eso no lo sabes —Remus le dijo— Es estúpido, pero algo que Sirius dijo el otro día cuando colgábamos las telarañas me hizo preguntarme lo que sucederá el día en que el encanto de ser un tú-ya-sabes-qué se vaya y comiencen a darse cuenta de las cosas malas que implica ser mi amigo. Sé cómo te sientes, Pete. Como si solo colgarás de su amistad hasta que de repente se den la vuelta, vean lo que realmente eres y entonces sepan que cometieron un error. Pero ¿Sabes lo que me digo a mí mismo cuando me siento así?

— ¿Qué? —Indagó Peter, sus ojos abiertos.

— Me digo a mí mismo que ellos también tienen defectos e inseguridades. Y uno de esos defectos es la completa falta de tolerancia que le muestran a alguien que tiene su completo desprecio. Piensa en los de Slytherin, Slughorn y Snape. Y ¿Qué me dices del nuevo profesor de DCAO, ese que compite con Binns para ser el profesor más aburrido? Ellos _jamás_ se detienen al atormentarlos, ¿O sí? Así que en verdad deben _querernos_ para desear que sigamos en su grupo. Ellos dos solo saben "Querer en verdad" u "Material para atormentar". No hay un campo medio. ¿Recuerdas cómo solían ser conmigo?

— Oh, Lunático. Siento tanto eso.

Remus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza: — Ya repusieron eso más de mil veces. No tienen nada de que arrepentirse.

Los dos subieron las gradas de Gryffindor y se sentaron al lado del resto de estudiantes de cuarto año.

— Déjame enseñarte el encantamiento —Remus le indicó y Peter obedientemente sacó su varita. Para cuando el partido debía iniciar, Remus estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo había captado el encantamiento y movimiento de varita correctamente.

— Hazlo cuando Gryffindor anote por primera vez —Le susurró a Peter, arriba del sonido de los alegres Gryffindors mientras los jugadores salían.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Ya verás.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Pese a que muchos de los jugadores de Gryffindor no eran exactamente brillantes, los pobres Hufflepuffs eran peores. Sus cazadores colgaban alrededor perdidos mientras James y Tor Patil se pasaban todo, y sus golpeadores, no tan malos, no eran competencia alguna para Sirius quien los tiraba en cuestión de un parpadeo borroso, haciendo parecer como si las bludgers llovieran sobre el equipo contrario. Remus tuvo un atisbo de su rostro cuando se detuvo para ver al buscador de Hufflepuff girar sin control luego de golpearlo. La cabeza de Sirius estaba hacía atrás, con un risa deleitada y triunfante marcando sus facciones y con sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa gracias al aire que también movía su cabello.

Algo pareció romperse dentro de Remus en ese instante y se regó por completo, llenándole de un calor que empezó en lo más bajo de su estómago y se movió a su pecho. _Maravilloso_, fue la palabra que vino a su mente inconscientemente pensada. _Simplemente maravilloso_.

Fue traído a la realidad por Peter quien le golpeaba fuertemente en el brazo: — ¡Remus! ¡Despierta! ¡Anotaron!

Remus apartó la mirada de Sirius y vio a James realizando un giro victorioso en el aire bajo el peso de los gritos. Sintió una punzada de culpa al perderse el primer gol de su amigo.

— ¡Pronto, has el hechizo! —Le urgió a Peter, antes de sacar su propia varita y murmurar su encantamiento.

Pedazos de luces rojas y doradas salieron de la punta de la varita de Peter y llovieron en un montón de inofensivas estrellas entre los espectadores. Peter se veía bastante impresionado de que su hechizo funcionará. De la varita de Remus un enorme y brillante león con una melena rojo fuego emergió y corrió agraciado por el campo de Quidditch. Remus se concentró y realizó otro movimiento con su varita. El león giró y le dio una reverencia al equipo de Gryffindor antes de lanzar la cabeza atrás con un ademán triunfante que le recordaba vagamente a Sirius, y dejó salir un potente rugido que ahogo todas las exclamaciones y gritos. Luego explotó en una lluvia de chispas escarlata y dorado que llovió sobre los espectadores.

Remus sonrió cuando todo el mundo rompió en millones de nuevos gritos, y sintió una nueva ola de calor al ver que Sirius giraba para verlo con admiración y ponía dos dedos en su boca para silbar con apreciación.

Esta demostración pareció darle al equipo de Gryffindor un nuevo corazón al mismo tiempo que los Hufflepuff se hundían en desesperación. Después de veinte minutos de juego, el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la snitch tras una movida arriesgada, pero incluso así, los Gryffindors los vencieron por cuarenta puntos de más.

— Iré a esperarlos en los vestidores —Avisó Peter, sus ojos aún resplandecientes y felices— ¿Vienes?

Remus metió sus manos debajo de sus axilas y saltó de arriba abajo cuando una nueva ventisca helada voló sobre ellos: — Prefiero esperarlos en el confort debajo de los escudos —Le informó, sus dientes ya castañeando— ¿Me recogerían cuando vayan de camino a la sala común?

Peter sonrió y asintió antes de echar a correr.

Remus tembló de nuevo y se encaminó hasta llegar al escudo de la casa Gryffindor, que actuó como repelente de frío. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había una figura pequeña y encorvada que miraba en dirección a los vestidores y por lo tanto le informaba que no era el único que buscaba refugio allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó

La figura se dio la vuelta y Remus se vio confrontando a un par de salvajes ojos grises que se veían casi idénticos a los de Sirius con la excepción de que los de su amigo nunca tenían esa expresión de repudiable y temerosa infelicidad.

— ¿Regulus?

— ¡No me hables! —Bramó el chico, su cabeza girando en dirección al escudo de Slytherin en dónde un grupo de estudiantes todavía permanecían.

— Está todo bien, no pueden vernos —Remus le aseguró— ¿Buscas a Sirius?

— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con aquel traidor a la sangre! —Los ojos de Regulus traicionaron sus palabras mientras giraron, contra su voluntad, en la dirección a los vestuarios de Gryffindor con añoranza.

Remus mordió su labio: — Es tú hermano. Tú misma sangre —Le dijo a Regulus lo más gentil que pudo— Eso es más importante que cualquier prejuicio ridículo. Nada debería interponerse entre los dos. Él te _extraña_, Regulus. Lo destroza el que ya no le hables.

Los ojos de Regulus volvieron a Remus y se burló, mirándole de arriba abajo y denotando sus ropas y zapatos de segunda mano, junto con un abrigo que le quedaba enorme: — ¿Sangre? —Le escupió— ¡Eso es bastante irónico viniendo de alguien que testificó contra su propio padre para meterlo en Azkaban!

Remus en verdad se echó atrás con el comentario, una bola de dolor apareciendo detrás de sus costillas y amenazándole con ahogarlo: — Eso f-fue diferente —Susurró— Sirius te a...

— Sirius no ama a nadie de nuestra familia —Regulus interrumpió cruelmente— ¡Solo me soporta porque necesita que le lleve pergamino y velas cuando lo encierran en la bodega por ser demasiado Gryffindor! ¡Solo quiere dañarme!

— No... —Protestó Remus— Él no es así...

— ¿No? ¿Tienes alguna _idea _de lo difícil que es para mí el estar en Slytherin mientras él se pavonea alrededor con su reputación de ser el ídolo de los Gryffindor?

— Él no pretende...

— ¡No! ¡A él no le _importa_! Pensé que lo hacía, pero resulta que le vale un carajo —Remus se quedó viéndole con desesperación y Regulus subió la barbilla y se burló de nuevo— Él _escogió_ estar en Gryffindor —Le dijo a Remus con rencor— ¿Alguna vez te lo dijo? El sombrero deseaba ponerlo en Slytherin con todos nosotros, pero él _tenía_ que ser diferente. A él no le _importas_. Tampoco Potter, o Pettigrew. Todos ustedes son armas que usa contra nosotros. Es todo gracias a nosotros, no ustedes.

Las palabras golpearon la casa y Remus sintió que Lunático se levantaba en su interior como método de defensa contra el dolor que cegaba sus pulmones y garganta: — ¡Aléjate de mí! —Siseó con desesperación. Él _no_ podía lastimar al hermanito de Sirius.

— ¿Toqué un nervio? —Regulus se mofó, sin percibir el peligro.

— _¡Aléjate!_ —Remus no sabía si hablaba con Regulus o Lunático. _Estaba_ consciente de que su voz se había profundizado y un gruñido vicioso luchaba por salir. Sus uñas se clavaron contra su piel mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Regulus finalmente pareció captar algo y dio un paso nervioso atrás. Lunático aulló triunfante en la cabeza de Remus.

— ¡Regulus, lárgate! —De repente Sirius estaba ahí, arrastrando a su hermano violentamente fuera de los escudos a la vez que Remus se quedaba parado con sus ojos y puños fuertemente cerrados, desesperadamente tratando de controlar su respiración.

Sintió a Regulus irse. Su olor era similar al de Sirius y supuso que fue por eso que reaccionó tan mal a las burlas del chico. Lunático creyó que alguien de su manda lo estaba traicionando.

— ¿Remus? ¿Lunático? Mírame.

Remus se forzó a abrir sus ojos y de nuevo se encontró con unos irises grises de tormenta. Está vez, sin embargo, tenían una expresión de preocupación, cariño y algo más que parecía venir de lo más profundo de sus corazones. Le recordaba vagamente a Remus aquella emoción que sintió cuando vio a Sirius en su escoba.

Remus sintió como su respiración lentamente se volvía más regular a medida que Lunático retrocedía a lo más profundo de su mente. Mientras el sentimiento se desvanecía, el frío aire invernal se aproximó y Remus volvió a tiritar.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Sirius cuestionó, lanzándose para envolver a Remus en un rudo abrazo— ¿Qué te dijo ese _imbécil_?

Remus se reclinó en el pecho de Sirius y respiró aquel familiar aroma grisáceo azulado que era _tan_ distinto al de Regulus. Lo era. Se sentía seguro y protegido y de repente toda la rabia que tenía contra el hermanito menor de Sirius se desvaneció. _Esto_ era lo que Regulus había perdido. Está era la razón por la cual ese pequeño niño asustado explotaba contra las personas que le habían arrebatado a su hermano. Remus no podía culpar a Regulus dado que si él se sintiera así haría cosas peores que burlarse de los demás.

— Nada —Suspiró a Sirius— No fue su culpa. Estaba asustado, solo y no supo hacer nada más que descargarlo contra mí.

— No _debería_ haberlo hecho.

— Sí, debería —Remus susurró— Probablemente ayudará a que ellos lo acepten como uno.

Sirius dejó salir vaho por la boca y abrazó a Remus un poco más fuerte antes de liberarlo: — Pensé que ibas a atacarlo.

— Lo sé. Yo igual. Me agrada que hayas llegado a tiempo —Remus tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido de no haber llegado Sirius— Es porque huele similar a ti, creo. Lunático relaciona ese olor con manada.

— Podría haber terminado mal —James mencionó, desde donde Peter y él veían fuera del refugio que producía el escudo.

— Vayamos adentro —Dijo Sirius— Creo que ya te estás poniendo azul, Lunático. No puedo permitir que presumas el color de Ravenclaw de aquella manera.

— Es su Ravenclaw interior tratando de salir —Peter informó— Ya sabía que estaba por alguna parte.

Caminaron a la escuela con pasos firmes para mantener el calor.

— De paso —Sirius dijo, girando para sonreír a Remus— Ese león estaba _asombroso_.

Remus sonrió de regreso, su estómago contrayéndose con delicia ante el reconocimiento: — Necesitábamos que el primer partido de Los Merodeadores fuera memorable —Informó— Además, ustedes dos también estuvieron asombrosos. Debíamos marcar la ocasión.

— Pienso que necesitamos algo más —James anunció— Como una fiesta con toneladas de comida de las cocinas. Y música fuerte.

— ¡Y James ha dejado salir un poco de su fantástica genialidad! —Sirius declaró poniendo un brazo sobre el chico de cabello alborotado— Guíanos, compañero.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se sentía extraño para Remus el desearles felices navidades a sus amigos. El hecho de que ahora fueran una manada hacía la partida más difícil mientras se sentaba en la silla del viejo auto de Neil de camino a la casa de los Anders en la ciudad Muggle de Hempstead Green.

— ¿Está todo bien, Remus? —Preguntó Angela con preocupación, girando desde el asiento de pasajero para estudiar su expresión— No luces muy bien.

— No es nada —Le aseguró— Solo los extrañó, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Es esto una cosa de manada? —Indagó Neil, viéndolo a través del espejo.

— No lo sé —Remus admitió— Podría ser una cosa de amigos. Soy nuevo para ambas —Les sonrió para calmarlos— He estado esperando volver todo el semestre.

— ¿En serio? —Angela parecía extasiada.

— Sí, en verdad lo he hecho.

— Bueno, va a ser increíble —Angela le informó— Tendremos una enorme cena de Navidad y comeremos hasta enfermarnos entonces a la mañana siguiente abriremos nuestros regalos juntos.

— Suena maravilloso —Respondió Remus, pero incluso cuando lo dijo, pensó en cómo Sirius se vio obligado a mentir a su familia para poder pasar Navidad con James. Remus deseó haber sido capaz de invitarlo con los Anders de igual forma, pero su casa era pequeña y el dinero tan escaso como lo había sido el de su padre. Remus no podía entender a dónde iba todo el dinero si ambos tenían trabajos bien pagados en el Ministerio, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

— Podrás ver a tus amigos el día de abrir los regalos —Neil le dejó saber, habiendo visto obviamente la expresión de Remus por el espejo— El señor Potter habló conmigo en el trabajo. También es Auror, como bien sabes. Pero tiene un cargo un tanto más alto. Un buen hombre. Dijo que podías quedarte con ellos la semana anterior al inicio de clases. ¿Quieres?

Remus vio su rostro iluminarse; — ¿El señor Potter dijo eso?

— Sí —Dijo Neil— ¿Lo conoces?

— No, pero James habla mucho de él. Se escucha agradable. Solo pienso que es amable de su parte el invitarme a su casa cuando nunca me ha conocido.

Angela le sonrió: — ¿Todavía te es difícil creer que la gente quiera darte una oportunidad?

Remus sintió que su sonrisa flaqueaba: — Bueno, él no sabe que soy un hombre lobo.

— No le importaría —Neil le aseguró— Me dijo que has sido un buen amigo para James. Dice que James y Sirius se la pasaban hablando de ti todas las vacaciones de verano —Neil le sonrió mientras estacionaba— También parece estar bajo la impresión de que eres dueño de un conejito con muy mal comportamiento. Aparentemente escuchó a James y Sirius discutir tu "Pequeño problema peludo".

— ¿Mi _qué_? —Remus no estaba seguro de si debía sentirme conmovido o mortificado. Abrió la puerta y fue atrás para sacar su baúl de la cajuela— ¿No podían pensar un mejor código para eso?

Angela casi se cae del auto por reírse tan fuerte. Una de sus serpientes hechas de tela la sujeto a la puerta para evitarlo, mientras que la paloma blanca que servía de abrigo en invierno protestó con gritería.

— No es divertido —Remus le reclamó, pese a que no pudo evitar que su boca se tornara en una sonrisa parecida.

— ¡Sí lo es! —Ella tomó aire— Tu pequeño problema peludo —Volvió a reír.

— Angela —Neil le dijo, sin burlarse— Asustaras a los Muggles si continuas así. Y tú no deberías motivarla —Agregó para Remus.

— ¿Motivarla? Yo no soy quien se casó con ella. Ya deberías saber cómo es.

Fingiendo indignación, Angela caminó hasta la puerta de entrada: — Solo por eso, Remus cocinará hoy.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La novedad de tener una familia que se preocupara por él todavía no abandonaba a Remus. Navidad pasó como la escena de un cuento de hadas, una neblina de cenas ricas, risas y calor. Los Anders no tenían mucho dinero, pero Remus pensó que no podría ser más feliz incluso viviendo en un castillo con baños de regalos.

Tristemente, no recordaba mucho del día de Navidad dado que su transformación tuvo lugar en la víspera de este, pero los Anders no tuvieron problema alguno de perderse la celebración dado que ya habían tenido su propia Navidad ocurrida en los días del veintiuno y veintidós de Diciembre en lugar del veinticinco. Remus se sentía tan conmovido por aquel gesto de cuidado y amor que pensó que su corazón explotaría en amor y felicidad por su nueva familia.

El último vestigio de duda sobre el sí lo aceptarían o no se derritió bajo el fuego de la chimenea en la sala mientras se sentaba en un sofá en el verdadero día de Navidad y Angela pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Sabía que con casi quince años era muy viejo para esto, pero cómo nadie más lo sabía, no le importaba ser culpado por requerir la atención de su madre. Especialmente cuando estaba envuelto en vendajes y apenas se recuperaba de su estado infantil.

— Consideró que deberías llamar a los Potter para avisarles que irás el día después de mañana —Angela le aconsejó, bajando su libro y acercándose para ver el rostro de Remus— Todavía parece que necesitas tiempo para recuperarte.

— ¿Qué? —Remus se sentó abruptamente y la miró— Esta luna fue mala porque mi manada no estaba conmigo. He tenido un tiempo realmente agradable con ustedes, pero en verdad, en verdad quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo. Por favor.

— Bien, ¿Cómo explicaremos tus heridas?

— Las esconderé —Remus replicó— Como siempre hago. James y Sirius ya les dijeron que yo me enfermo demasiado.

Angela volvió a sentarse y suspiró: — Solo quiero que alguien te cuide. Detesto que tengas que pasar por esto.

Remus se arrodillo de forma que se vieran a los ojos: — Angela, tú y Neil han hecho por mí más cosas que nadie _alguna_ vez intentó. Me han dado una familia y me hicieron sentir cómodo, y no puedo recordar haber sido tan feliz antes. Ya no pueden hacer más por mí. Así es cómo soy.

— Lo sé —Ella susurró— Y por supuesto que puedes ir con tus amigos mañana si crees que eres capaz.

Remus sonrió: — Gracias.

Sonriendo de regreso, ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Resultó que la Mansión Potter estaba en Surrey, casi a la salida de Londres. Neil transportó a Remus ahí por medio de aparición una vez que los Potter les dijeron cómo llegar. Era una experiencia que deseaba no repetir en un futuro, era como ser atrapado por un tubo que era demasiado pequeño para él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, moviéndose con un poco de dolor debido a que sus heridas se habían agravado en el viaje, dejó caer su boca con sorpresa. Estaban de pie en una entrada hecha en piedra que se rodeaba por campos verdes, bosques y jardines que se extendían por todas partes. En frente de ellos, decorada por los árboles de pino que se alineaban, se encontraba la mansión en sí misma. Era un lugar enorme, pálido, construido con piedras y altas ventanas arcaicas que daban en total para cinco pisos. Pilares de piedra bastante costosos decoraban el camino a una puerta de madera.

Remus nunca había visto tantas riquezas juntas fuera de un libro. Pese a que sabía que su amigo era millonario, jamás había imaginado que la pureza en la sangre de James venía de una aristocracia de años atrás. De repente se preguntó cómo sería la casa de Sirius. Sabía que estaba en Londres, así que probablemente no tenía terrenos tan extensos, pero imaginaba que debía ser un gran edificio también, aunque mucho más oscuro y siniestro que la casa de los Potter.

— Santo Merlín, Remus —Neil quien estaba parado a su lado tenía una expresión de sorpresa similar— En verdad sabes escoger a tus amigos.

— No soy su amigo porque sea rico —Remus le recordó aun mirando la casa— Probablemente tienes mal la dirección.

Neil apuntó sin decir nada a una marca que decoraba la puerta. Era un escudo de armas con la inscripción "Potter" elaborada con plata. El escudo mostraba a un sol dorado y un león al lado de un hipogrifo.

— ¿Debemos tocar? —Remus preguntó con nerviosismo, acercándose a la casa.

— Supongo que sí —Respondió Neil. Puso una mano debajo del brazo de Remus para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras después de verlo tambalearse— Esperemos que no te hayan puesto en el piso de arriba, eh —Alcanzó la mano para golpear con la aldaba de león, dejándola caer contra la puerta de madera. Pudieron oír su eco en toda la casa.

Poco tiempo después, hubo tres familiares gritos de emoción seguidos de un "¡Remus llegó!" Y una carrera por las escaleras que terminó en un fuerte y resonante crash. Y a esto le siguió la voz de una mujer que gritó: — ¡Ya les he dicho a ustedes dos que no se deslicen por el barandal! Honestamente, pensé que tener un hijo ya era malo. _¡Reparo!_

— ¡Lo siento, mamá!

— ¡Perdón, señora Potter!

La puerta se abrió en un entre cerrar de ojos y Remus fue noqueado en una mezcla de miembros cuando James y Sirius se le tiraron encima: — _¡Lunático!_

Peter los seguía atrás con un paso más calmado, bajando las escaleras en lugar de tirarse por el barandal.

— ¡Ow! —Remus exclamó con una combinación de dolor y alegría— ¡Quítense, quítense! ¡Estoy enfermo!

— ¿Estás enfermo? —James se sentó y le miró a la cara, obviamente notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su mueca de dolor— ¡Oh! Lo lamento, Lunático. ¿Te lastimamos?

— No, no. Estoy bien —Remus le aseguró— Pero me sentiría mejor si Sirius se bajara de mi pecho y me permitiera respirar antes de que vuelva a mostrar mis colores de Ravenclaw.

— Perdón —Sirius se bajó de encima de él y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie— No te ves muy bien, amigo.

— Me sorprende que aun respire después de aquella bienvenida tan horrible de su parte muchachos —Dijo una voz seria. Remus giró y vio a la señora Potter; una mujer alta, delgada y que tenía un cabello rojo fuego y los ojos avellana de James— Hola, Remus.

— Hola señora Potter —La saludo, con un poco de nervios. Estaba acostumbrado a verla en la estación rodeada de otros papás y mamás, o viéndose estresada y cansada mientras trataba de controlar a James y Sirius en el callejón Diagon. Aquí en su elemento, se veía intimidante; parada en la enorme puerta de entrada de los Potter, vistiendo túnicas verdes oscuras y con su cabello recogido elegantemente. Fue entonces cuando su rostro se rompió en una expresión preocupada parecida a la de James y el nerviosismo de Remus se desvaneció con prontitud.

— Sirius tenía razón, no tienes buen aspecto ¿Te sientes bien?

— Estoy bien —Remus le aseguró— Me enfermo bastantes veces. Ayer estaba mal, pero hoy ya estoy mejor.

— ¿Ayer? —Peter preguntó, luciendo horrorizado— ¿El día de Navidad?

— Sip —Remus contestó— No recuerdo casi nada. Está bien, sin embargo. Solo cambiamos la Navidad para otra fecha. Fue bastante increíble.

— ¿En verdad se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó la señora Potter a Neil.

— Remus estará bien —Neil le aseguró— Ha pasado por esto gran parte de su vida. Sabe que tanto puede soportar. Tiene pociones en su maleta por si se siente mal, y ya le advertimos sobre no excederse —Vio a Remus con un poco de incredulidad en la última afirmación— Si estás consciente de ello, ¿Verdad Remus? No quiero oír historias sobre ti deslizándote por la barandilla o haciendo bromas o explotando pedazos de pergamino para así casi incendiar la sala de estar.

Remus bufó con indignación: — Fue un error y lo sabes —Dijo— No _pretendía_ que explotará. ¡Me tomó años!

— ¿Hiciste explotar algo? —Sirius preguntó, deleitado.

— No quería hacerlo —Remus explicó— Solo trataba de encantar las escaleras en el mapa.

— ¿Qué le pasó al mapa?

Remus puso una cara triste e hizo la mímica de una explosión acompañada de efectos especiales antes de quejarse por el dolor en sus costados.

— Sofás, cortinas, alfombras —Neil le mencionó a la señora Potter quien veía la escena con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad— Todo en llamas, y Remus en el medio gritando "¡Mi mapa, mi mapa!" nos tomó bastantes hechizos remodeladores, quiero decirle.

— Y me parecías un joven tan dulce y educado —Se lamentó la señora Potter— Ya debería haber adivinado que eras un pequeño busca problemas.

— Oh, Remus es la mente detrás de nuestras bromas —James informó— ¡Es brillante! A menos que le pidas que prepare una poción o cocine, es ahí cuando las cosas explotan.

Sirius asintió con expresión seria, y repitió la explosión que Remus había interpretado.

— Le deseó suerte —Dijo Neil a la señora Potter— Cuidar a estos cuatro por un periodo de tiempo es la receta perfecta para el desastre.

— James me prometió que Remus ejercía una fuerza tranquilizante en ellos —Avisó la señora Potter, viendo con duda al hombre lobo que le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

— Mentí —James confesó feliz— Vámonos, Lunático. Te ayudaremos a subir tus cosas. Solo estamos un piso arriba. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Estaré bien —Remus anunció. Se giró para decirle adiós con la mano a Neil mientras el hombre se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

— ¡No magia sin autorización! —Neil gritó cuando James y Peter empezaron a cargar el baúl con la jaula de Hamish escaleras arriba, y Sirius ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus para ayudarlo a subir.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Remus le gritó de regreso— ¡Tendré que redibujar el mapa antes de hacer cualquier cosa!

Extrañamente, ese comentario no hizo más que dejar intranquilo al hombre.


	37. Motocicletas y chicas desnudas

**Motocicletas y chicas desnudas**

**Nota de autor: **El fanfic le pertenece a la creativa y bella Moonsing, mientras que el mundo es de J.K Rowling. Yo solo traduzco y ustedes disfrutan.

_"No tenemos tanta necesidad de ayuda de parte de los amigos,_

_más sí de la certeza de que van a ayudarnos"_

_Epicuro_

**SIRIUS:**

Navidades con los Potter eran unas de las experiencias más extraordinarias en la vida de Sirius. Posiblemente lo que se sentía tan especial era el hecho de que los Potter nunca lo trataban como a un marginado _o_ como un invitado. Lo trataban cual otro hijo, abrazándolo, regañándolo, dándole consejos, dejando regalos para él, jugando Quidditch con él... era algo que Sirius nunca en su vida había experimentado y el resultado lo dejaba como un perro sediento.

Una de las primeras cosas que él y James hicieron cuando llegaron a la Mansión fue robar el libro de transformaciones de la biblioteca de los Potter, remplazándole con uno al que le pusieron la sobre cubierta original para que no se diferenciara de los demás. James no había estado jugando cuando describió lo complicado y arcaico que era. Juntos, habían pasado casi todo su tiempo en silencio mientras trataban de descifrar el libro para generar instrucciones lógicas sobre cómo proseguir con la transformación en Animago.

— Una vez lo hayamos transcrito y probado —Anunció James, recostado sobre su estómago en su cuarto obteniendo unas últimas horas de estudio antes de la llegada de Remus y Peter ese día— Debemos crear una versión Merodeadora que pueda ser leída por personas normales. Y definitivamente introduciremos una nueva y mejorada carta que dirija a los procedimientos. Me refiero a que ¡Mira esto!

Levantó una página y pusó su dedo bajo una línea que decía: "_Cuando halláis acabdado el efecto diferido por adobar el alterado encantamiento _cave canus _bajo la recomendación apropiada, vosotros deberéis encontrar la aborresencia canina de ser suficientemente alterada al carácter satisfactorio..._"

— Necesitamos a Remus —Sirius se quejó, girando su cabeza al otro lado para ver si con otro ángulo el pasaje tenía más sentido— Lee este tipo de cosas por diversión. ¿Qué significa "La aborresencia canina de ser suficientemente alterada al carácter satisfactorio" de todas formas?

— "Suficientemente alterada para la comodidad del mago", supongo —James respondió— Solo piénsalo, de haber nacido en esa era te llamarías "Firius" —Frunció el ceño ante el cuaderno en las manos de Sirius— ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora de los animagos? Y en una nota aparte, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes la misma letra curva y enredada que la autora?

— No es mi culpa —Sirius reclamó— Mi mamá contrató a los mejores tutores en Europa para que nos enseñaran a mi hermano y a mí. Si no escribíamos a la perfección entonces nos obligaba a usar esas plumas que escriben las palabras con tu propia sangre como tinta. Nos poníamos resecos después de un tiempo. La broma viene a propósito.

— Esas plumas son ilegales —James le recordó, trastornado— La podrían enviar a Azkaban por eso.

Sirius levantó una ceja elegantemente a su amigo: — ¿A la más antigua y noble casa de los Black? La gente se sorprendería más si nosotros _no_ hiciéramos esas cosas.

— Malvados idiotas —James murmuró— Sin ofender.

Sirius se encogió de hombros: — Nos enorgullecemos de eso.

— Entonces ¿Qué _sí_ tenemos?

— Bueno, ya sabemos que definitivamente no podemos escoger nuestra forma animal —Sirius pasó las páginas de su cuaderno— Eso es parte de quién eres. Y que debemos tomar una poción para descubrir qué seremos antes de tratar de cambiar. Hemos descubierto la mayoría de los ingredientes, pero algunos han cambiado sus nombres y tendremos que buscar en libros de hierbas para saber cómo se llaman actualmente. Luego hay varios hechizos y más pociones y _demasiada_ práctica antes de que podamos realmente ser el animal. Detesto ser quien te diga esto, amigo, pero reconozco que nos llevará demasiado tiempo el ser animagos oficiales. Especialmente si debemos hacerlo a las espaldas de Lunático todo el tiempo.

James suspiró y trazó el título platinado que decía _"La guía avanzada para transformación animal y cómo lograrla por Gertie Trebbletome": _— Bueno, es el único plan que tenemos.

— Lo sé.

El sonido de una aldaba resonó por toda la casa y ambos chicos se animaron.

— Debe ser uno de los chicos —James anunció— Deprisa, esconde esto en mí lugar secreto —Se levantó y golpeó una fotografía de su cuarto con la varita. Se abrió para revelar un pequeño escondrijo con las cosas más preciadas para James, muchas de las cuales eran objetos que nadie más que un adolescente bromista querría robar.

Sirius tiró el cuaderno y el libro adentro, para después cerrarlo de un golpe y bajar por las escaleras a saludar a su amigo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Resultó ser Peter en la puerta. Remus llegó después, luciendo muy pálido y enfermo debido a la Luna Llena del día anterior. Sirius se sintió relajar por primera vez en semanas mientras ayudaba a su amigo a subir las escaleras directo al cuarto. No se había dado cuenta de lo estresado que se ponía cuando no podía revisar a Remus hasta que la tensión lo dejó. Miró y sonrió cuando vio a Remus mirando toda la Mansión Potter con ojos y boca abiertos.

— Si no tienes cuidado, los Nargles vendrán a descansar en tu boca —Sirius le molestó— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca habías visto una casa antes?

— No —Remus murmuró— No así de grande, me refiero. _Nunca_ había visto algo así de enorme hasta Hogwarts. ¿En serio creciste aquí, James?

James lo miró con sorpresa: — Sí. Pensé que lo sabías.

— No sabía lo _masiva_ que era. ¿Cuánto tarda en limpiarse?

James se encogió de hombros: — ¿Quién sabe? Los elfos domésticos lo hacen.

— Elfos domésticos. Cierto —Remus sonaba casi lejano.

— No veo cuál es la gran maravilla —Sirius mencionó, sacudiendo la cabeza sin sorprenderse— La Mansión Black es dos veces este tamaño y Grimmauld Place no es tan pequeña. Pensé que la mayoría de casas serían así de grandes en el interior.

Remus y Peter le dedicaron miradas escépticas y James le dijo: — ¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta el que el Ministerio te dé permiso para hacer tu casa más grande adentro? Millones de galeones por metro. Papá me lo dijo cuando yo quería instalar un campo de Quidditch dentro de casa.

— ¿En serio? —Sirius preguntó— Mis padres deben haberse gastado toda mi herencia agrandando Grimmauld Place, entonces. Mi madre ya lo tomó como diversión.

— No puedo creer que no supieras eso —Remus mencionó— ¿No recuerdas dónde vivía yo la vez que fueron a rescatarme?

— No lo había pensado realmente —Sirius admitió, pensando en la pequeña y apretada sala de estar junto con una cocina diminuta que él había caminado— Supongo que creía que era la entrada para los elfos domésticos o algo así —Fue consciente de las miradas de los demás y se sonrojó— Bueno, yo solamente había ido a las casas de otros magos sangre pura cuando era niño y Hogwarts es muy grande también.

— Deberías haber tomado Estudios Muggle este año —Remus le riñó— Tú y James. ¡Honestamente! Y yo pensaba ser el único que tuvo una infancia aislada.

— ¡Espera! —Sirius lo detuvo, deteniéndose de repente para ver a Remus quien observaba el barandal con alivio— ¿Viviste en esa casita toda tu vida hasta Hogwarts?

Remus se sentía avergonzado: — Bien, mi papá me llevó al Callejón Diagon algunas veces.

— ¿Algunas veces? —Repitió Peter débilmente— ¿A dónde más fuiste?

— Ningún lado —Remus respondió. Ahora esa su turno el no estar sorprendido— Les dije que él me mantenía encerrado.

— Pero ¿No estabas asustado de ir al colegio entonces? —James indagó— ¿Al no haber estado en otro lado antes?

— Sí —Admitió Remus— Estaba aterrorizado. Esa era la razón por la cual me petrifique en la estación ese día. Y porque no sé...sabía hacer amigos.

— Oh, Lunático —James estaba destrozado por la culpa— Lo siento.

— ¿Por? No fue tu culpa.

— Pero yo fui _grosero_ contigo.

— Bueno... —Remus miró a Sirius por ayuda— Ya no lo eres. No me importa. Ahora somos amigos.

— Vámonos —Interrumpió Sirius, determinado a cambiar el tema antes de que se volviera demasiado dramático— Está será tu habitación —Terminó de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

— ¿_Está_ es mi habitación? —Dijo Remus, inclinándose sobre el marco de la puerta y viendo todo con impresión en su rostro— Toda mi casa podría entrar aquí. ¿Dónde duermen ustedes?

— Las demás puertas en el pasillo —Respondió James— La cena estará lista en un rato, así que deja tu baúl y podremos ir a la cocina.

— ¿Otra vez abajo? —Remus preguntó, viendo las escaleras con resignación al saber que tendría que volver a usarlas.

— Solo toma unos segundos si usas el barandal —Sirius le aconsejó.

— Pensé que eso estaba prohibido.

— Si ella no deseará que lo hiciéramos pondría un hechizo anti deslizante en él —James le avisó divertido— Nosotros iremos primero y te atraparemos para que no te lastimes. ¿Mala luna?

Remus se encogió de hombres: — Ustedes no estaban ahí. Está bien. He tenido peores.

— Siempre tienes peores, Lunático.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gran parte de la Mansión no entraba al uso diario de la familia, y la pequeña sección en la que los Potter en verdad vivían era mucho más acogedora y familiar de lo que dejaba saber su exterior. Pese a su fortuna, el señor y la señora Potter creían que todo debía hacerse por sí mismos. Los elfos domésticos solo se encargaban de cuidar la parte principal de la casa y la señora Potter cocinaba casi todo por su cuenta. Ella también se encargaba de dejar tareas como lavar los platos, pintar los cuartos o arreglar el jardín a James, y Sirius cuando estaba ahí, para enseñarles que "Nada en la vida es sencillo".

Sirius prácticamente ya no se sentía emocionado por esta lección unos cuantos días después cuando se encontró a sí mismo limpiando la cocina mientras el resto de Merodeadores jugaban a los Gobstones con el señor Potter.

— Los Black no estamos hechos para este tipo de tareas mientras sus amigos juegan Gobstones sin ellos —Anunció a la larga habitación, mirando cada pedazo de pasta flotante con disgusto— Especialmente sin magia. Estamos diseñados para humillar a la gente y ser maniáticos...um...tortura personas...

— Suenan como una familia encantadora —Señaló la señora Potter con voz seca, y Sirius giró para verla de pie en la puerta viéndolo con sorpresa.

— Entonces no nos describí bien —Levantó un plato y lo dejó en el lavavajillas.

— Yo secaré y te mantendré compañía —Le avisó— Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, igualmente.

Sirius inmediatamente se tensó. Bonitas conversaciones nunca seguían aquellas palabras: — ¿Sobre?

— Remus.

Sirius observó por la puerta la sala en dónde James perseguía a Peter para tratar de meterle un gobstone por la camisa, mientras Remus estaba sentado al lado del señor Potter en el sofá, su rostro brillante por la risa. Sirius sintió una nueva ola de protección bañarlo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró suavemente antes de volver al lavabo, su corazón martilleando. ¿Qué sabía ella?

— No nos hubiera escuchado —Le aseguró la señora Potter.

— Remus tiene muy buen oído —Sirius retomó el lavar los platos.

— Solo quería saber que está mal con él —Empezó la señora Potter— Es una falta de respeto el preguntar, pero se ve demasiado cansado y débil. Me refiero a que ya está mejor, pero me preocupa que empeoré de nuevo. Cuando ustedes dijeron que se enfermaba demasiado, pensé que se referían a que le daba gripe seguido o algo. Solo quiero saber a qué me enfrento, Sirius. Pensé en preguntarte dado que eres quien más se preocupa por él.

— ¿Lo hago? —Sirius lo pensó por algunos segundos— Supongo que sí. Me preocupo demasiado por él.

— Lo sé —Respondió gentilmente ella— ¿Me lo dirás?

La mente de Sirius estaba acelerada. Odiaba el tener que mentirle, y quería que entendiera lo mucho que Remus sufría, pero sabía que no podía contar el secreto de su amigo.

— Nos pide que no le digamos nada a nadie —Sirius le dijo, tan cierto como podía— No vamos a contraerlo. Es algo que obtuvo cuando era muy joven.

La señora Potter estaba frustrada: — ¿No puedes decirme otra cosa?

— Me pone en una posición bastante difícil —Admitió Sirius— No quiero traicionar su confianza.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón. ¿Puedes decirme algo más? ¿Es fatal?

Sirius pensó en las heridas de Remus aquellos días malos, Madame Pomfrey diciendo "Estuvo cerca está mañana". Pensó en el Ministerio y el castigo que recibiría Remus si se enteraran, o Lunático accidentalmente asesinará a alguien.

— Podría serlo —Le dijo al final— Hay una alta probabilidad de que muera por ello. Su madre lo hizo. Y algunas veces pienso que quiere rendirse. Si él deja de luchar contra eso cada día, no creo que sobreviva mucho.

Ni él ni la señora Potter hablaron un largo tiempo, el único sonido en la cocina era el swish del agua y el click de los platos. Finalmente ella se aclaró la garganta: — Gracias, Sirius. No preguntaré de nuevo. Solo...solo desearía poder hacer algo por él. Cualquier cosa, en verdad.

— Todos lo quisiéramos —Sirius le mencionó— James, Pete y yo estamos determinados a ayudarlo algún día.

— Todos son muy buenos amigos con él.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante su tono: — No es una obligación, señora Potter. No somos sus amigos por tenerle pena. _Queremos_ a Remus. En muchas formas es el más fuerte de nosotros. Él nos mantiene juntos. Si algo le pasará no sé qué haría... —Sirius divagó, su rostro calentándose a un ritmo alarmante. No había querido manifestar sus sentimientos en voz alta, y de repente se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era algo que un chico de quince años debería decir si deseaba mantener estatus en las calles.

— No pretendía que sonará así —Aclaró gentilmente la señora Potter— Es simplemente que los adolescentes no suelen ver más allá de las debilidades físicas para comprender las fortalezas de una persona.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar ahora? —Sirius empezaba a sentirse atrapado, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contestar a sus preguntas sin mentir o dar a conocer la condición de Remus. Para su fortuna, la expresión de la señora Potter se suavizó y dio un breve asentimiento.

— Por supuesto. Perdóname. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

Ella suspiró y secó sus manos en una toalla. Luego despeinó cariñosamente a Sirius antes de abrir la puerta e irse. Sirius se concentró en terminar su lavado, su corazón todavía latiendo violentamente mientras repasaba la conversación para ver si había dejado salir alguna pista sobre la condición de Remus.

— Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti —Una voz suave dijo detrás de él, causándole que saltará con susto.

— Lunático —Sirius se quedó mirándole. Remus estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina con sus brazos sobre el pecho— Debí saber que serías capaz de oír eso, pero creía que la puerta era lo suficientemente gruesa. De cualquier forma ¿Qué tan buena es tu escucha?

Remus sonrió: — No _tan_ buena. Debo confesar que soy un chismoso. Oí que ella quería hablar sobre mí, así que me escabullí, abrí un poco la puerta y me senté cerca.

— Huh. Merodeador.

— Tomaré eso como un cumplido —Remus se empujó lejos de la mesa y se acercó a dónde estaba Sirius. Habiéndose recuperado mucho esa semana desde que llegó, sus movimientos carecían de dolor y su cabello arenoso brillaba con ciertos reflejos rojizos en la tenue luz de la cocina. A la vez que Sirius lo veía, no dejo de pensar que debería ser Remus y no él quien fuera calificado como el chico más guapo del curso.

— Lo siento —Le dijo, girando la cabeza y pretendiendo estar concentrado en lavar los platos— Pero ella preguntó. No sabía que decirle.

— Lo hiciste muy bien. Yo hubiera tartamudeado y esquivado preguntas poniéndola aún más sospechosa. Ni siquiera creo que le hayas mentido directamente.

— No quería hacerlo. En verdad me agrada la señora Potter. Ella es exactamente la imagen que tengo sobre cómo debería ser una madre.

— Sí —Remus concordó sabiamente— Yo igual —Miró a Sirius por el borde del ojo y un ligero sonrojo dominando sus mejillas antes de que se quedará viendo al suelo— Significó mucho para mí, lo que le dijiste al final. Acerca de que ustedes no son mis amigos solo por pena. En verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Definitivamente no hubiera sobrevivido tanto, de eso estoy seguro.

Sirius deseaba que Remus hablará figurativamente: — Dije la verdad en cada palabra, Lunático —Contestó, también sonrojándose— No pretendía que sonará así, no fue precisamente varonil, pero en verdad _todo_ era sincero.

— Lo sé. Y solo quería decirte lo mucho que significó para mí.

Remus levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius y los latidos del otro chico aumentaron, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Era el mismo sentimiento eléctrico y emocionado que lo había recorrido cuando Remus y él estaban colgando las telarañas en sus escobas. Algo que no era Lunático pero se veía igual de salvaje y enigmático floreció en los ojos de Remus. Se sentía como si ambos estuvieran al borde de algo importante, con un paso más caerían en algo nuevo, aterrador y maravilloso.

Entonces hubo un fuerte ruido y James y Peter entraron a la habitación, tratando de quitarse un gobstone. Ninguno pareció notar cuando una silla de la cocina se tambaleó y les cayó sobre la cabeza. El señor Potter los apoyaba desde el sillón, mientras la señora Potter se ponía una mano sobre el rostro.

— ¡Yo la gané! —Peter gritaba— ¡Es mía por derecho!

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo _vi_ que la ganaste con trampa!

El momento entre ambos había desaparecido y Sirius no comprendía si se sentía decepcionado o aliviado. Se preguntó si era otra "Cosa de manada", y el sí le sucedía también a James y Peter. Extrañamente deseo que no. Se sentía tan personal, algo especial entre Remus y él.

— ¿Te das cuenta que deberíamos ayudarles? —Remus preguntó, todavía inclinado sobre el lavaplatos.

— Nah, no te molestes —Sirius respondió. Sacó el último plato y suspiró con alivio— Voto por un viaje al Londres Muggle. Tú y Pete _si_ nos prometieron eso este año.

Hubo otro fuerte ruido cuando James y Peter golpearon un costoso guarda ropas y crearon una avalancha que llovió sobre sus cabezas: — Lo secundo —Remus dijo— Un día más con ustedes con está fiebre de cabaña y hasta yo me pondré feroz.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿Qué en la tierra nos poseyó para hacer esto? —Remus preguntó a Peter, a la vez que James y Sirius coqueteaban descaradamente con la chica de los refrescos con tal de que les dejara mirar más de cerca a la máquina de chocolate caliente.

— No puedo creer que funcione sin magia —Pronunció James, sentándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

La chica de los refrescos lo miró con duda, mirando alrededor confusa: — ¿Qué?

— Esa cosa que hace bebidas calientes. ¿Cómo funciona si no tienen magia?

— Er… —Se le quedó viendo, obviamente tratando de averiguar era un mal chiste o una forma para dejar salir una línea de cortejo.

— Tiene que ser magia —Corroboró Sirius— Las cosas no funcionan sin ella. La debieron haber robado de nosotros.

— Lo lamento, pero no entiendo.

Remus suspiró: — Ignóralos. No los dejan salir mucho. Es electricidad —Agregó a James y Sirius.

— ¿Esa cosa que hacen atrapando rayos y poniéndolos en una caja? —Sirius revisó la máquina con cuidado— Suena como el estilo de cosas locas que los Muggles hacen.

— Suena como una cosa peligrosa para mí —James agregó— ¿Hará explotar algo, Pete? ¿Puedo tomar algo? —Rebulló sus bolsillos y sacó una buena cantidad de galeones, sickles y monedas Muggle— ¿Cuál quieres? —Le preguntó a la chica a quien tendió la mano.

Ella miró a Remus con incertidumbre: — Dales chocolate caliente —Suspiró, acercándose para agarrar el dinero necesario de las manos de James.

— No pueden decir ese tipo de cosas frente a Muggles inocentes —Remus regañó a los chicos de cabello negro mientras ella se iba.

— Bueno, sí _es_ una locura —Anunció Sirius, sin remordimientos— Y esto sabe vil.

— Es el tipo de chocolate caliente que sirven en los trenes —Avisó Peter— Se supone que sepa vil.

— Bien, ¿Entonces por qué lo pediste?

— Debido a que ustedes querían ver si la máquina explotaba.

Las cosas no mejoraron drásticamente una vez que se bajaron del tren. Sirius no podía creer que había vivido tan cerca de un mundo alienígeno sin prestarle la debida atención. Él y James se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las luces de tráfico, y las fuertes exclamaciones que salían de aparatos raros y televisores que vieron en la ventana de una tienda y en dónde una película a blanco y negro proyectaba dos personas bailando. Sirius se preguntó si sería capaz de tomar Estudios Muggles con Remus antes de los TIMOS para descubrir más sobre el mundo Muggle. ¿Cómo en esta tierra podían vivir sin magia?

Sirius casi salta dentro de su piel cuando una máquina Muggle de feroz aspecto rugió y se detuvo justo a su lado del pavimento. Un hombre vestido en cuero desmontó, se quitó el casco, miró a los chicos boqui abiertos y entró a una tienda.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —Demandó James.

— Es una motocicleta —Le contestó Peter rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué tan rápido va? —Sirius miraba la motocicleta con ojos hambrientos. Era la más bella y misteriosa máquina Muggle que había visto. Se _veía_ veloz incluso estando quieta.

— No lo sé —Peter dijo sin ponerle mucha atención— Tan rápida como un auto, supongo. ¿Quieren ir de compras ahora?

El hombre volvió de la tienda con un paquete de cigarros que metió en su bolsillo. Le dedicó a los chicos otra mirada sospechosa, luego se puso el casco y poniendo una pierna por encima, se subió a la moto y se fue rugiendo de nuevo.

— Me he enamorado —Sirius anunció adormecido.

— ¡Eew! —James bramó— Él es viejo y peludo y sucio, _y_ además en caso de que no lo hayas notado, _hombre_.

— No del tipo —Sirius le reclamó, haciendo una mueca— De la motocicleta. Quiero una.

— ¿Para qué demonios? —Peter indagó— En unos cuantos años podrás aparecerte. También tienes una escoba.

— ¿No la _viste_? —Demandó Sirius— ¡Es fabulosa! Rápida, cómoda y reluciente. Y por sobre todo lo demás mi madre la _odiaría_.

— Y en la vida de Sirius Black, eso siempre será bueno —James declaró, rodando los ojos.

— No puedes tener una motocicleta —Remus le recordó— ¿Dónde la pondrías?

— No lo sé, no me importa. ¿Puedo al menos tener una foto? Una muy grande. Para colgarla de mi pared con un hechizo de pegado permanente. Y otra para nuestro dormitorio. Posiblemente dos para mi habitación —Sirius suspiró felizmente cuando pensó en Kreacher rasguñando ferozmente la inmóvil fotografía de una motocicleta mientras su madre se paraba en el marco de la puerta chillando.

— Podríamos buscar algunos posters —Peter le dijo, mirando la calle mientras los otros venían detrás de él— Pero ¿No te meterías en problemas?

— Valdrá la pena al verla ponerse púrpura y arrancándose el cabello. También me recordará mi nueva ambición en esta vida.

— ¿La cuál es? —Preguntó Remus con resignación.

— El ser dueño de una _horda_ de motocicletas —Sirius avisó— Y para cuando herede Grimmauld Place, tendré una en cada habitación y las montaré arriba y debajo de las escaleras todo el día.

— No funcionarán en un ambiente mágico —Remus anunció— La tecnología Muggle no combina bien con la magia.

— Entonces las alteraré con magia —Sirius reclamó, sin desanimarse— Podrías ayudarme, Lunático.

— Bravo por mí —Dijo secamente Remus.

— Y podríamos hacer que fueran mucho más rápido. Y que volaran. ¿No sería eso genial?

— Aquí hay un lugar que vende fotografías —Interrumpió Peter, entrando a una pequeña y oscura tienda que vendía discos, vídeos y fotos.

— ¡Peter, amigo mío! —Sirius lo felicitó, saltando en la tienda— ¡Eres un verdadero Merodeador!

Los demás los siguieron con un paso más lento, y para cuando los alcanzaron, se dieron cuenta de que Sirius miraba boqui abierto a un poster.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Demandó James.

— Chicas desnudas —Sirius susurró sorprendido, señalando. La fotografía en frente de ellos mostraba a tres chicas desnudas, recostadas sobre una playa.

— Bueno, maldición —Murmuró James— ¿Qué clase de tienda es está, Pete?

Sirius giró para ver a James y Remus mirando con igual asombro y expresiones de fascinación. Peter estaba, extrañamente, mirándolos con incredulidad: — No están _desnudas_ —Les dijo, negando— Honestamente, ¡_Magos_! Tienen puestos bikinis.

— ¿Bee-qué-sis? —Intentó James, quien aparentemente no podía alejar sus ojos.

— Bikinis. Trajes de baño. ¿Nunca han ido a una playa Muggle en el verano? Todos se los ponen. Bueno, no los chicos. Nosotros solo usamos la parte de abajo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que los Muggles se la pasan así todo el tiempo? —Remus indagó con incredulidad— Nunca los he visto así y vivo en un vecindario Muggle desde que me mudé con los Anders. _Y_ también veo Estudios Muggles.

— No _todo_ el tiempo —Peter les explicó con paciencia. Sirius tenía la impresión de que le agradaba ser quien supiera más por una vez— Solo en verano. Y usualmente en la playa.

— Los Muggles son raros —Remus declaró, acercándose al poster— ¿Dónde creen que la tomaron? ¿El Caribe?

— ¿A quién le importa? —James lo riñó— Prácticamente hay nenas desnudas aquí.

— Cuidado, amigo —Sirius se mofó, sonriendo— Ya estás babeando. Oye, Pete, ¿Por qué no se mueven?

Peter le dedicó otra mirada atónita: — Mira para ser dos personas realmente inteligentes, James y tú son verdaderamente lentos —Le avisó— Es una foto Muggle. Son chicas Muggles. Entonces, no hay magia. Se quedan en la posición que tenían cuando fue tomada la foto.

Sirius miró otra vez el poster y sintió cómo una idea le caía encima acompañada por una sonrisa: — ¿Saben quién _realmente_ odiaría este poster?

— No lo harías —James le advirtió, alejando su vista de las chicas desnudas para ponerla en Sirius con sorpresa— ¡Sería un suicidio!

— Oh, Sirius, no —Remus lo regañó— Ella podría llegar a asesinarte.

— Con un hechizo de pegado permanente —Continuó sin ponerles atención— ¡Es brillante! Ahora búscame uno de una motocicleta.

— ¿También quieres la moto? —James preguntó, mirando el resto de fotografías— ¿Por qué? Hay toneladas de chicas desnudas aquí.

— Te lo dije, me enamoré de las motocicletas.

James continuó pasando las manos por el resto de las fotos antes de sacar triunfantemente una de una rubia con piernas eternas quién estaba sobre una moto: — Aquí tienes. Dos en una. Chica y moto.

— Quiero otra diferente —Sirius le dijo, mirando el poster con desaprobación— Ella tapa las mejores partes de la moto con sus piernas.

James le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, antes de obedientemente buscar hasta encontrar algunos posters que solo tenían motocicletas.

— Genial —Sirius lucía satisfecho— Me llevaré todas las que tengan motocicletas y dos con chicas desnudas.

— ¿En verdad comprarás las que tienen chicas desnudas? —Remus ansió saber, mirando a Sirius con vergüenza.

— Mi madre las odiará —Respondió Sirius, como si eso contestará cualquier pregunta.

Remus negó: — Te vas a meter en problemas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y llevó los posters al mostrador: — ¿Quieres uno? —Preguntó a James.

James miró con deseó a las chicas con bikinis: — Lo quiero, pero si piensas que la reacción de _tu_ madre será mala, deberías ver a la mía.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Oye, Lunático, ¿Qué es esto? —Sirius preguntó al chico de cabello arenoso quien tenía una discusión acalorada con Peter acerca de las máquinas para lavar a la vez que Sirius y James exploraban el resto de la tienda de electrodomésticos con miradas desaprobatorias del vendedor.

Remus se acercó y miró sobre el hombro de Sirius. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta de lo que era.

— Es un reproductor de música —Remus le explicó— Los Muggles meten la música en cintas como estas —Señaló algunas que estaban en los estantes— para después meterlas por esta pequeña raja y dejar que la música salga por los parlantes. Cómo hacen los magos pero sin magia.

— ¿Lo logran con electricidad? —Sirius indagó, arrastrando la última palabra para decirla bien— Los Muggles son brillantes.

— Mi madre tenía una —Remus recordó, viendo la máquina— Era mucho más vieja que esta, por supuesto. Amaba la música Muggle. Al ser una bruja nacida de Muggles también adoraba todo lo del mundo mágico, pero siempre le gustó más la música Muggle debido a que le recordaba su infancia —Estiró la mano y paso sus dedos sobre los botones del reproductor. Le sonrió a Sirius— A mí me gusta por la misma razón.

— Te compraré una —Sirius declaró impulsivamente— Escoge algunas de esas cintas.

Remus retrocedió: — No, Sirius. No puedes simplemente comprarme cosas. No soy una obra de caridad. Además, no funcionarían en ambientes mágicos. Igual que tus motocicletas.

Sirius frunció el ceño: — No pienso que seas una obra de caridad. Pero tengo demasiado dinero para saber qué hacer con él. Quiero gastarlo todo antes de que mi madre me desherede. Ya la hechizaremos para que funcioné.

— Si no hicieras cosas deliberadamente y solo para molestarla, no querría desheredarte —Remus le dedicó una mirada frustrada y señaló los posters de Sirius.

— ¡Tú entre todos los demás deberías saber lo que se siente! —Sirius le gritó, sin darse cuenta de su arranque de furia— ¡Tú entre todos los demás deberías saber que aunque yo no hiciera cosas malas ella encontraría la forma de culparme de algo! ¡El simple hecho de ser Gryffindor es motivo suficiente para que me encierre en la bodega por una semana! —Giró su rostro para mirar el reporductor, de forma que Remus no pudiera ver su expresión— Al menos de esta forma recupero mi orgullo —Continuó— Así tengo el control. Deberías saberlo, Lunático. Entre todos los demás deberías saberlo.

Hubo un silencio eterno en la tienda. Finalmente Sirius oyó a Remus moverse detrás de él y un brazo envolvió su cintura, pero Remus nunca intentó que le diera la cara sintiendo que Sirius quería privacidad.

— Tienes razón —El hombre lobo le aseguró, suavemente— Si lo sé. Pero jamás fui como tú. Yo no tomé control. Deje que todo pasará para tratar de complacerlo siempre. Tienes razón. No hizo ninguna diferencia. Puede ser que incluso fuera peor.

Sirius sintió que la culpa que tenía dentro desaparecía un poco con aquellas palabras. Era como si oír a Remus confirmarle sus decisiones reforzará sus creencias. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo y giró para darle a Remus una sonrisa que debería haber sido coqueta, pero probablemente rayaba en lo nerviosa: — ¿Significa que apruebas mis nenas desnudas?

Remus hizo una mueca y se separó: — Nunca aprobaré a las señoritas desnudas.

— ¿Por? —Quiso saber Sirius.

— Solo se ve…débil. Ya sabes: colgar fotos de chicas desnudas en tu pared. Debería significar más que eso.

— ¿Qué debería significar más que eso? —Sirius preguntó, amando cómo sus preguntas traían un tinte rojizo a las mejillas de Remus— ¿Sexo?

— No hay posibilidad alguna de razonar contigo cuando te pones así —Remus reclamó, sus mejillas rojas.

— Hazlo, Lunático. Dilo. Sexo. Sexosexosexo.

— ¡_Basta_ Sirius!

— No puedes hacerlo a menos que lo digas. Venga, Lunático. Sé que quieres. Sexo, sexo, se-xo.

— ¿Te parece que quiero hacerlo en algún momento? —Remus discutió— ¡Hazlo parar, James!

Sirius miró sus hombros a James y Peter quienes los miraban con expresiones de sorpresa y alivio.

— Ya lo dijiste, Lunático —Contestó James, mofándose de la vergüenza de Remus— No hay posibilidad alguna de razonar con él cuando se pone así.

— ¡Argh! —Remus gritó, subiendo las manos en acto de derrota— Sexo. Ya, ¿Feliz? Sexosexosexo. ¡Honestamente!

Sirius sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Remus. Se preguntó el por qué su cabello siempre era suave cuando Sirius _sabía_ que nunca le aplicaba acondicionador: — Buen chico. Ahora ve y escoge algunas cintas.

— No lo haré —Remus repuso, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia— Si te desheredan, necesitaras todo el dinero que puedas conservar.

— Está bien, no lo hagas —Empezó Sirius con fingida indiferencia— Me compraré un reproductor y escogeré toda la música por mí mismo. James me ayudará y dejaré que compré todas las que tengan portadas con chicas desnudas. Puedo ver algunas desde aquí.

— ¡Yay! —James exclamó, empezando a mirar y dedicándole un guiño a Sirius por encima del hombro.

— No me vas a chantajear con eso —Remus avisó, dándoles la espalda y sonriendo a modo de disculpa al vendedor quien ya se veía demasiado molesto.

— Aquí hay una que tiene a esta chica con serpientes a su alrededor —James mencionó, levantándola.

— Y otra de dos chicas que tienen pintura en lugar de ropa —Sirius añadió— Incluso se les pueden ver los…

— ¡Está bien! —Remus bramó, volteándose y quitándole la cinta de la mano a Sirius— ¡Escogeré algunas!

Sirius sonrió con triunfo: —…pezones —Terminó, retrocediendo para ceder paso a las cintas— Adelante, Lunático. Sabes que si te sigues sonrojando así frente a las nenas ellas van a empezar a tirarse encima de ti. Es perturbadoramente adorable. ¿Qué, Potter? ¡Lo es! Niégalo todo lo que quieras.

— Eres un chico. No se supone que digas cosas así —James dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando un golpe de parte de Sirius.

— Soy un Black —Sirius le recordó serenamente— Puedo decir lo que me venga en gana.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pareció que pasó un tiempo muy corto cuando el señor y la señora Potter cargaban los baúles de los chicos en el expreso de Hogwarts con expresiones de alivio.

— El mismísimo Merlín sabe que no les pagan lo suficiente a sus profesores por tener que soportarlos —Empezó a decir la señora Potter, inclinándose por la ventana para entregarle a Sirius el zapato que había hechizado para que fueran un montón de abejas que persiguieron a Snape por la estación apenas llegaron.

— Diviértanse, chicos —Agregó el señor Potter— Háganles la vida imposible. ¿Dónde está James?

— Fue a buscar a la bruja del carrito —Peter aventuró.

El tren dejó salir una gran voluta de humo a medida que empezaba a andar.

— ¡Díganle adiós de nuestra parte! —La señora Potter gritó, trotando para mantenerse al pie con ellos— ¡No le hagan bromas a sus profesores! ¡Y no obtengan detención! ¡Y… —El resto de sus palabras fueron devoradas por el ruido del tren y se alejaron de la estación.

— ¿Dónde _está_ James? —Preguntó Sirius, poniéndose el zapato.

— Fue a encontrar a Evans —Peter aventuró de nuevo, un poco más sincero.

— Ah —Sirius suspiró, sentándose— Debí adivinarlo.

James no volvió en un largo tiempo, y justo cuando Sirius iba a proponer el que fueran a buscarlo, realizó su aparición, acompañado de unas risas femeninas. Sirius abrió la boca atónito cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a James con una chica rubia de Ravenclaw llamada Bronwyn Kemp, quien se ponía tanto labial rosa que Sirius estaba sorprendido de que sus labios no se cayeran por el peso. Ella abrazaba el brazo de James posesivamente.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Demandó Sirius.

— Es mi novia —James les avisó, sonrojándose.

— ¿Tú _qué_? —Peter también demando, atónito.

— Mi novia. Pon atención, Pete.

— Um… —Remus habló desde su lugar al lado de la ventana— Hola Bronwyn. ¿Te importaría darnos un minuto?

— ¿Por? —Ella se rehusó a irse— Él puede salir con quien quiera.

— No es por eso —Remus le explicó, poniendo su mejor cara de pesar— Perdí a mi araña por alguna parte y no quiero que accidentalmente lo pises. ¿Lo has visto? Es bastante grande, pero su pelaje negro lo ayuda a esconderse debajo de las sillas.

Bronwyn parecía aterrorizada cuando miró a sus pies. Salió con prisa, pero les dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a Sirius y Peter: — Estaré justo afuera —Anunció, antes de cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Una araña? —Peter le preguntó escépticamente a Remus, mientras que el hombre lobo ponía un hechizo silenciador en la puerta.

— Deberías haberla visto gritar cuando apareció una en su libro en la biblioteca —Remus le dijo— Mi cabeza quedó sonando por una semana, lo juro.

— ¿_Novia_? —Demandó Sirius, viendo a James quien parecía una ovejita.

— Es mi nuevo plan para gustarle a Evans —Explicó.

— ¿Tú nuevo plan para gustarle a Evans es meterte con una chica completamente diferente?

— No. Es hacerla tener celos —Repuso James.

— Celosa. Correcto.

— Kemp quería salir conmigo, así que pensé "Porque no" —James le dedicó una mirada de ruego a Sirius— Debes conseguirte una también. Sabes que prácticamente cada chica en la escuela gusta de ti.

— ¿_Yo_? —Sirius lo miró con incertidumbre— ¿También quieres que _yo_ le de celos a Evans?

— Por supuesto que no —James reclamó— Pero no quiero ser el único que tenga novia. Y sé que Lunático no lo hará debido a su pequeño problema peludo, y Pete se disolvería en un pudín de pánico antes de preguntarle a cualquier chica.

— No deberías salir con una chica solo para poner celosa a otra —Remus le riñó.

— Por supuesto que debería —James le respondió airado— Todo el mundo lo hace.

— No es así.

— Es así. Y no voy a terminarle, así que aguántenlo.

Remus parecía querer decir más, pero solo volteó su rostro y miró por la ventana. Sirius se preguntó por qué no continuaba con la discusión cuando se sentía obviamente molesto por lo que sucedía. Luego, cuando lo pensó más tiempo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus prefería rendirse antes que discutir con sus amigos.

— No saldré con una chica solo porque tú quieras que lo haga —Sirius anunció.

— ¡Esa no es mí única razón! —Protestó James— Cumplirás dieciséis la próxima vez. ¿No piensas que ya es momento de que salgas con alguien? O ¿Tienes miedo de disfrutar de la cosa real? ¿Prefieres a las chicas de los posters?

— Los posters son solo para hacer enojar a mi madre —Sirius se molestó— Y mi cumpleaños está a años luz de ahora. Remus y Peter ni siquiera han cumplido quince.

— Bien, si tienes miedo no lo hagas. Y ellos tendrán quince en un mes o dos.

— ¡_No_ tengo miedo!

— Huh. Me suena a que sí.

— Correcto, ¿A quién debería preguntarle?

James lo vio con sorpresa: — No lo sé. ¿Quién te gusta?

Sirius se quedó pasmado, su mente mostrándole todas las chicas tanto de su año como de superiores: — No tengo idea. Jamás había pensado en ello.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿En quién piensas cuando tú…ya sabes?

Sirius sintió el calor subirle a la cara: — ¡James!

— Bueno, ¿Quién? No me digas que ni siquiera te masturbas.

— Claro que lo hago —Sirius levantó la guardia— Solo que no pienso en nadie en particular, solamente impresiones. Ya todos sabemos en quién piensas tú.

— ¿Y qué? —James le respondió, también a la defensiva— Todos lo hacen. Incluso Remus.

— ¡Oye! —Remus le gritó, luciendo insultado— ¿A qué te refieres con "Incluso Remus"? Te informo que pienso en el sexo igual que los otros chicos.

— ¿Lo haces? —James le preguntó, una sonrisa ligera en su rostro— ¿En quién piensas cuando lo haces?

— En nadie —Remus contestó— Como Sirius. Solo impresiones.

— ¡Maldita sea! —James negó— Ustedes deben mejorar sus fantasías un poco. Eres tan cerebrito, Lunático. Pensé que ya tendrías una odisea épica de tres partes para ahora.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar sobre esto? —Peter cuestionó. Sirius se giró al Merodeador gordito y se asombró al darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba casi púrpura de la vergüenza.

— ¿En quién piensas tú, Pete? —Le preguntó con burla.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! Me molestarían si se los dijera.

— Así que _sí_ piensas en alguien —James añadió, mirando con agudeza a Sirius y Remus— Vean, hasta Peter tiene fantasías más interesantes que ustedes dos.

— ¡Bien! —Explotó Sirius, tirándose a la silla y cruzándose de brazos— Saldré con una chica para que te calles.

— Bien —James sonrió, luciendo satisfecho— ¿Quién?

— Rebecca. La amiga de Evans.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es linda y sé que le gusto.

James se encogió de hombros: — Me parecen unas muy buenas razones.

Remus dejó salir un sonido extraño. Sonaba como un gruñido restringido. Sirius lo miró, pero Remus le dio la espalda y su vista se quedó en la ventana. Incluso cuando no pronunció palabra, Sirius sintió la culpa explotando en su estómago y arrastrándose como una serpiente que fue seguida por una inexplicable cólera hacía el hombre lobo que lo hizo mucho más determinado a querer preguntarle a Rebecca si quería salir con él con tal de probarle a Remus que no era el dueño de sus sentimientos.

Ignoró profundamente aquel sentimiento de nauseabundo mareo en su vientre.


	38. Es luna llena, mejor déjame ir

**Es luna llena, mejor déjame ir**

**Nota de autor: **Ya ustedes se saben el cuento: Moosing escribió el fanfic, el mundo de Harry le pertenece a Joanne y yo traduzco para que ustedes se diviertan.

_"Si la música es el alimento del amor, sigue jugando, dame un exceso de eso; ese sobreentrenamiento, el apetito puede enfermar, y así morir."_

_William Shakespeare._

**REMUS:**

Firme a su palabra, Sirius se le declaró a Rebecca tan pronto como el festín hubo terminado. Remus se había ido a la sala común, así que no vio a Sirius realmente hacerlo, pero era demasiado obvio cuando llegó con Rebecca pegada al brazo y se fueron a acurrucar al sofá más cercano del fuego, aquel que estaba reservado únicamente para Los Merodeadores.

Mientras Remus miraba desde el suelo con Hamish en su regazo, Rebecca reía, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás de forma que sus ondas negras se balanceaban de una forma totalmente seductora. A él le daba la impresión de que tenía espasmos en el cuello.

Luego ella procedió a implantarse directamente _sobre_ el regazo de Sirius para acurrucársele cual gato posesivo, lanzándoles miradas amenazadoras a las demás chicas en la sala común, muchas de las cuales la veían con envidia.

Remus sintió a Lunático despertarse en su interior y su respiración se atoró con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Podía verdaderamente estar _tan_ furioso de que Sirius usara a una chica? Y entonces ¿Por qué no se había sentido igual de molesto con James, quien hacía lo mismo o casi peor con Bronwyn?

— ¡Es vomitivo!

Remus saltó con la distinguida voz femenina que decía lo que él pensaba en voz alta. Levantó la mirada para ver a Lily, quien sentada a su lado, veía en una dirección diferente a la suya, así que siguió su mirada. Viéndose muy fuera de lugar por sus colores Ravenclaw, Bronwyn se acurrucaba con James en otro sofá, susurrando algo en su oído. Remus se preguntó como James la habría metido. No podía recordar el haber visto a alguien de otra casa adentro. Era sorprendente lo que James era capaz de hacer por poner celosa a Lily.

Bronwyn se burló ante algo que dijo James y se acercó aún más a él mientras que el chico de desordenado cabello oscuro le ponía un brazo en la cintura. Remus se preguntó el por qué los adolescentes hormonados se convertían en clichés de libros románticos una vez tenían una relación que deseaban mostrar al ojo público.

— Ojalá que esto no sea otro de sus intentos por hacerse los graciosos —Lily declaró salvajemente, mirando mal a Remus— Ellas son chicas reales con sentimientos. ¡No pueden hacerle eso a las personas!

— No me mires a mí —Le gritó con cólera, mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía ahora que Lunático estaba tan cerca a revelarse— ¿Te parece que _yo_ tengo a una chica linda en mi regazo que se me inclina con cada palabra? Tengo un _erizo_ en mi regazo y una _insoportable_ muchacha sentada a mí lado, quien cruelmente me acusa de hacer algo con lo que yo ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo. ¡Somos Los _Merodeadores_! ¡Ellos no deberían...no deberían...argh! —No puedo pensar en otra forma de terminar su oración, así que le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa a Lily antes de volver a mirar a Sirius.

— Santo cielo, Remus —Lily parecía sorprendida— Solo _preguntaba_.

— ¡No, estabas _acusando_! ¡Ahora lárgate!

Se quedó viéndolo: — ¿Qué te ha hecho levantarte con el pie izquierdo?

— ¡Te he dicho _que te largues_!

Lily siguió su mirada hasta Sirius, luego de regreso a Remus. Miró a Sirius una última vez. Su boca se abrió, volvió a cerrarla.

— ¿Qué? —Explotó Remus.

Su boca se abrió de nuevo y se quedó así mientras le dedicaba una mirada al grupo de chicas que veían a Rebecca y Sirius con envidia, luego de regreso a Remus.

— Oh Dios mío —Ella murmuró, y se dejó caer en su espalda de modo que rebotó el suelo al lado de Remus— Oh Dios mío, Remus.

— ¿_Qué_? —Le dedicó toda su atención a la vez que bufaba— Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras.

— Pobrecito. Pobre, pobre cosita. Con todo lo que pasaste con tu padre y el estar enfermo, ahora esto.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— ¿Ellos lo saben? —Lily susurró— Me refiero a tus amigos.

— ¿Qué? —De repente Remus olvidó todo lo demás cuando vio su expresión de sorpresa y lástima. Ya había visto esa expresión antes, cada vez que alguien se enteraba de su licantropía. Todos los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaron. Hamish cambió de posición en su regazo y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Remus— Oh no...p-p-por favor... ¿Cómo lo a-a-adivinaste? ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!

— ¿Así que es verdad? —Ella volvió a susurrar— Pensé, pero entonces, Remus, eso está mal visto en la sociedad mágica. Me refiero a que ya es malo con los Muggles, pero en la sociedad mágica es mucho peor y las cosas se podrían poner verdaderamente feas si alguien lo supiera.

— ¿T-t-tú no se lo dirás a nadie?

Lily le puso una mano delicadamente en su brazo: — Por supuesto que no lo haría. No puedes evitar ser así.

— ¡Gr-gracias! —Remus sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y se arrinconó a la pared con ojos cerrados de alivio— No podrías saber... ¡Espera un momento! —Volvió a sentarse y se le quedó mirando— ¿Los Muggles saben de nuestra existencia?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Ella se veía extrañada— Los Muggles también son humanos, para que sepas. Reconozco que tienen tantos homosexuales como los magos.

Remus se paralizó, su boca abierta de par en par. Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes antes de que pudiera decir: — ¿_Qué_ acabas de decir?

— He dicho —Repitió Lily, un poco impaciente— Que hay tantos h...

— ¡No, detente, detente! ¡Te escuché la primera vez! ¡Merlín, mujer, no lo repitas!

— ¡Tú me lo _pediste_!

Remus metió su cara entre sus manos. No sabía si ponerse a reír histéricamente o llorar: — Santo Dios, Lily, estás mal. Pensé que hablabas de otra cosa. ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín te ha hecho creer...oh —Miró a Sirius, luego de regreso a Lily— No se trata de eso. No estoy molesto por ser...porque soy...por _eso_. ¡No es así entre los dos! —Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho mientras trataba de hacerla entenderlo— ¡No es _así_!

— ¿En _verdad_? —Le replicó escéptica— Nunca había visto una mirada de rechazo tan grande en toda mi vida. Si no estás enamorado de él, entonces te gusta Rebecca y jamás te había visto mirarla más de dos veces antes.

— ¡No lo _hago_! —Remus insistió con desesperación— ¡Estás equivocada!

— No, eso no es cierto. Solo estás en negación. Ya todo tiene sentido ahora, la manera en la lo miras y hablas de él. Recuerdo el día en que lo sujetaste con brazos dislocados para impedir que se cayera, todo sin quejarte una sola vez.

— N...no...

— ¡Sí! ¿El partido de Quidditch? Estabas tan enfocado en Black que ni siquiera viste anotar a Potter. Estaba sentada justo detrás de ti y pensé que Pettigrew me tiraría de la silla por la fuerza con la que te daba codazos.

— ¡Evans, para!

— ¿Con que ahora soy "Evans"? —Lo miró triunfante— Toqué un nervio, ¿Cierto?

— ¡P-para! —Remus tenía lágrimas por la desesperación agolpándose en sus ojos. Sentía como si ella lo estuviera despedazando en vida y le hizo creer que todo lo especial entre ellos estaba sucio y mal.

Los verdosos ojos de Lily encontraron a los suyos y ella se llenó de remordimiento: — ¡Oh Remus! Remus, perdóname. No debí...Lo lamento. Por favor, en serio me arrepiento. No debí haberte dicho todo eso. Lo siento.

— Solo d-déjame en paz —Susurró Remus.

— Lo siento, perdón —Continuó ella, tratando de poner una mano sobre su brazo que él inmediatamente se quitó de encima— Yo solo... —Se detuvo con su cuerpo tensionado— Pensabas que hablaba de otra cosa —Ella murmuró— Antes, cuando te prometí que nunca lo diría. Pensabas que hablaba de algo diferente —Ella estudió su rostro bañado en miedo— ¿Qué otros secretos tienes, Remus Lupin? ¿Cuántos más guardas? ¿Es otro muy grande, hm? Uno que podría hacerte un paria o provocarte la muerte en la sociedad mágica. Y también es sobre quién eres, ¿No es así? Algo que tú eres. ¿De qué se trata?

Remus se sintió enfermo hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Se puso en pie torpemente, abrazando a Hamish contra su pecho. Lily lo siguió tratando de retenerlo por el brazo: — Soy gay —Remus le susurró desesperado. Era lo menos terrible que podía afirmar. Por lo menos no lo matarían por ello— Estabas en lo cierto. Soy g-gay, y no quería que lo supieras. No hay nada más. No más secretos. Me gustan los hombres. Eso es todo.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Le acusó ella, sosteniendo su brazo— ¿Es peor que ser homosexual? Tienes tanto miedo de que me entere, ¿En verdad estarías dispuesto a fingir _eso_ para despistarme? —Un sollozo cargado de temor escapó de sus pulmones y Lily inmediatamente lo soltó— Puedes decirme. Soy tu amiga.

Remus se giró y huyó en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos, justo al cuarto de Los Merodeadores. Dejó a Hamish en su almohada y se tiró al lado del erizo, escondiendo su rostro.

Habían pasado pocos minutos cuando sus sensibles oídos escucharon el ruido de pisadas acercándose. Su nariz estaba presionada contra la almohada y no pudo olfatear para saber quién era hasta que una mano se presionó dulcemente contra su espalda: — ¿Lunático?

Sirius. Todo lo que Lily le había dicho regresó cual torrente de emociones: — ¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó, su voz un poco lejana. "_Abominación_" pensó "_Abominación. Por favor, Merlín y todos los dioses, no dejen que sea una abominación más grande_".

Sirius apartó su mano: — Remus, lo siento. ¡Lamento que estés enojado! ¿Qué te hice?

"_¡Nada! Eres maravilloso, perfecto y, MALDITA SEA, ella tiene razón. Haría todo en este mundo por ti. Soy una aberración retorcida_". En voz alta solo gritó: — ¡Aléjate de mí! —Otra vez.

Después de un largo tiempo, escuchó que Sirius se levantaba y se iba. Giró hasta recostarse en su espalda y cerró los ojos. Justo ahí, no quiso hacer nada más que rendirse. Tirar la toalla y poder gritarle a quien fuera que controlará su destino "_¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo, maldita sea! Solo déjame en paz y acaba con esto_"

Hamish se le acercó y acarició su mejilla con aquella nariz negra. Una lágrima escapó sus ojos cerrados y se deslizó por su mejilla.

— ¿Remus?

Giró su rostro a la puerta sin abrir los ojos: — Solo déjame tranquilo, J-James.

— Paso por el tremendo sacrificio de salir con otra chica para obtener la atención de Evans y eres tú quien debe quitársela de encima —Bromeó James, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Remus le dio la espalda a la puerta. Se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de Hamish.

— Sirius está molesto. No sabe que hizo para que no quieras hablarle.

— No estoy enojado con él —Remus respondió con furia.

— ¿No? —James se acercó y Remus sintió que su cama se doblaba por el nuevo peso— Parece que sí.

— Lunático está irritado. Estoy enojado con todo el mundo.

— ¿Por qué está irritado Lunático? Faltan años para la luna llena.

— Púdrete y vete a besuquearte con tu novia, James. Déjame solo.

— ¿Es por las chicas? ¿Lunático cree que son una amenaza para la manada? No debe hacerlo. Siempre seremos Los Merodeadores. Ninguna chica podrá cambiar eso. Maldición, Lunático. Jamás te había visto _así_ de molesto. ¿Fue por algo que dijo Evans?

Remus dejó salir un gruñido de frustración que definitivamente pertenecía más a Lunático y miró a James por encima de su hombro: — Creo que averiguó mi secreto. Es eso. ¿Feliz?

— ¿Qué? —James preguntó con voz queda— ¿Cuál de todos?

— ¿Cuál crees tú? ¿Cuántos malditos secretos crees que guardo?

— Contigo, Lunático, solamente tú lo sabes. Eres un profesional en tener secretos.

— ¡Profesional! —Remus repitió agriamente— Cada vez que volteó hay una nueva persona con esa expresión. "¡Oh, pobre Remus! Tu padre te golpea" "¡Oh, pobre Remus! Tu madre fue despedaza viva frente a tus ojos" "Oh, pobre Remus, pobre Remus, _pobrecito el jodido_ Remus. ¿_Por qué_ tienes tantos secretos, Remus? ¿Qué no _quieres_ nuestra lástima?" "Te tenemos _lástima_ por ser un monstruo" —Se acurrucó contra su almohada, odio, dolor, rencor y furia arremolinándose dentro de él— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Le gritó, empuñando sus manos y presionándolas contra la almohada en su pecho— El que _sí_ la quiero. El que _sí_ deseo su lástima porque es mucho mejor que el odio, o su miedo, o sus p-p-puños golpeando y golpeando, y sus l-l-látigos de plata, y cucharas y atizadores... —Se acurrucó mucho más, completamente ignorante de la escandalizada presencia de James— Y _quiero_ su lástima porque es parecida al cariño, pero algunas veces no es suficiente. Algunas veces solo quiero que alguien alce su voz por mí y diga "Ya es suficiente para Remus. Ya es lo suficientemente extraño. Déjenlo en paz. No quiere odio, o dolor, o ser golpeado, o incluso más lástima, dado que ya se ha cansado. Y ahora solo q-q-quiere d-d-dormir" —Remus terminó con su voz temblorosa y se quedó en silencio.

— Si pudiera hacerlo, créeme que lo haría —James le susurró— Si pudiera levantarme y decir eso por ti, lo haría. A mí _sí_ me importas. Lo _haces._ Y también a Sirius y a Peter. Y todos los demás se pueden ir al infierno con su lástima. Porque tú no mereces lástima. Mereces admiración, risas, amistad y...y...y amor, y sé que soy la persona _más_ equivocada para decirte esto y en verdad desearía que Sirius dejará de escuchar por la puerta y viniera a ayudarme, pero todo es cierto Lunático.

Remus levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a la puerta. Efectivamente, Sirius estaba ahí, escondido contra la sombra del marco con las rodillas cerca de su barbilla y sus manos enterradas en su cabello. La expresión de desesperación que tenía le causó un dolor tan grande a Remus que fue violentamente físico.

Cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, Remus trató de expulsar todo ese odio por sí mismo que le estaba causando daño a Sirius y se obligó a poner una mejor cara: — Tienes razón —Dijo al final, luchando por manejar el tono de su voz— Por supuesto que tienes r-razón. Lo lamento. No debí decir todas esas cosas. Lily me hirió tanto que debía explotar con la primera persona que viera. No quería decir todas esas cosas. No se preocupen —Se sorprendió al ver lo calmada y placentera que salió su voz, pero al mirar las expresiones de James y Sirius se dio cuenta de que ellos no se lo habían creído.

— No puedes seguir haciendo eso, ¿Lo sabías? —Dijo Sirius desde la puerta.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Guardarte todo eso. Querías dejar salir todo lo que dijiste. Y en verdad _quieres_ rendirte ahora, ¿No es así? No sé qué te dijo Evans, pero te tiró por el borde —Sirius ni siquiera levantó la mirada al hablar.

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas. Ya estoy bien. Y en verdad me siento afortunado de tenerlos a los tres. Sé que ustedes se preocupan por mí. Somos Los Merodeadores.

Sin decir palabra alguna James se acercó y agarró una de las manos de Remus. Remus vio con todo el detalle y resignación como su amigo usaba toda la fuerza que tenía por abrirle las manos, las cuales seguían apretadas en puños. Cuando logró abrirlas, las pequeñas heridas causadas por sus uñas eran tan profundas que la sangre caía de ellas. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras los tres chicos miraban las heridas.

Entonces Sirius se encaminó al baúl de Remus. Lo abrió y sacó la poción curativa. Ni él o James hablaron cuando agarró la mano de Remus y empezó a aplicarle la poción en la palma de la mano. Remus sintió sus latidos ir más rápido cuando la mano áspera de Sirius sostuvo la suya con tanto cuidado. Se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan ciego para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado. El aroma de Sirius era tan caliente y cercano que podría embriagarse en él. Sabía que debía retroceder. Se aprovechaba de Sirius de la misma manera en que él lo hacía con Rebecca, pero ahora parecía haber perdido cualquier voluntad de hacerlo.

Esto. Esto era perfecto. Ese momento robado en dónde podía ver con una luz diferente a Sirius. Mientras Sirius levantaba su mano y acariciaba delicadamente sus dedos, Remus gritó internamente, su corazón cantó y su alma se hundió. Su rostro, por otra parte, era tan plácido como la luna llena.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus _era_ bueno actuando. Algunas veces tenía tantas falsas personalidades, para tantas personas distintas, que olvidaba quién era realmente. En tiempos así se preguntaba si quién era _estaba_ fabricado de todas esas personalidades, y el si alguien alguna vez podría pasar por todas ellas, para entonces encontrar una concha vacía y sofocada de la persona que habría podido ser.

Aunque esa habilidad le fue de mucho uso en las semanas posteriores cuando fue forzado a ver a Sirius y Rebecca robándose besos, sosteniendo sus manos y abrazándose a cada oportunidad. Algunas veces, Sirius entraría al dormitorio con los labios hinchados y rosas, su voz llena de orgullo al contarles a todos sus amigos sobre su última sesión de besuqueo.

De alguna forma, Sirius había convencido a la profesora McGonagall de que le dejará tomar Estudios Muggle tan entrado el semestre, pero en lugar de mejorar la lección para Remus la convirtió en una tortura semanal de dos horas. Como la silla a su lado ya había sido tomada, Sirius se sentaba al frente con Rebecca. Remus ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas plumas había accidentalmente destrozado al cruzarse sus ojos con el juego de pies que ellos tenían bajo la mesa, o al ver la mano de Rebecca en el muslo de Sirius.

Muchas veces Sirius se voltearía para dedicarle una sonrisa y guiño: — ¿Todo bien, Lunático?

Por supuesto, Remus siempre pondría una sonrisa plácida, dependiente y digna de un cerebrito que venía seguida de un: — Concéntrate, idiota. Tienes seis meses de los cuales adelantarte —Pero su mente guardaba aquel guiño para uso personal mientras su estómago se llenaba de culpa.

Sabía que su fachada de felicidad estaba bastante quebrantada y no era completamente creída por James, Sirius y Peter quienes le lanzaban miradas de preocupación muy seguido, además de que varias veces Remus los había atrapado susurrando sobre él, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando lo veían venir.

También sabía que pagaría por su torrente de malas emociones una vez que Lunático tomará posesión del cuerpo. No creía el haberse sentido tan desorientado o herido antes. Después de la muerte de su madre, era muy joven, y cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban las emociones positivas y esperanza superaron su culpa y estrés.

No, esta era su peor experiencia emocional, y el hecho de que no pudiera compartirla con nadie más solo lograba que sus sentimientos de desesperanza, pánico, odio a sí mismo y deseo se embotellaran peor. Detestaba esconder esto de sus amigos, pero no sobreviviría si ellos le daban la espalda apenas descubrieran su nuevo secreto. Su nueva anormalidad.

En la tarde antes de la Luna Llena, sentado debajo de una mesa haciendo su tarea, Remus se preguntó, con toda seriedad, si sobreviviría a la transformación. Lo que más miedo le daba era que una parte muy profunda dentro de sí, posiblemente aquella que sí le pertenecía a _él_, esperaba que no. Ya estaba tan cansado de sobrevivir. Parecía una opción tan sencilla el solo...dejarse ir.

Se tensionó al olfatear a Sirius. Podía sentir el fuerte aroma de Rebecca mezclado con su amigo por lo que supo que Sirius apenas la había dejado. Se acurrucó aún más en las sombras cuando Sirius se detuvo al lado de la mesa. Estaba tan cansado y débil para enfrentar a su amigo.

Sirius al parecer no lo notó dado que sacó la silla que Remus había posicionado para esconderse y se sentó sin ni siquiera mirar debajo de la mesa. Sus largas piernas se extendieron frente a Remus y lo vio cruzar sus dos tobillos. Sirius se inclinó entonces, bloqueando toda la luz que le entraba a Remus, y aparentemente descansando su cabeza en la mesa.

Remus se quedó en silencio, arrastrándose hacía el otro extremo tratando de no ver los tonificados muslos de Sirius. Casi se ahoga en sorpresa cuando lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Me estás ignorando, Lunático?

Remus no podía responder. Acercó sus rodillas al pecho y descansó la frente sobre ellas. Su cuerpo se preparaba para la transformación y sabía que la temperatura se le estaba subiendo cuando su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar en dolor y sus músculos se retorcían.

— Sé que estás ahí. Vi las sombras moverse apenas llegué.

— Sí te hablo —Remus murmuró contra sus rodillas.

— Solo cuando debes hacerlo. De lo contrario me evitas por completo. Especialmente cuando estoy con Rebecca. James tiene razón, ¿No es cierto? Las chicas molestan a Lunático. Siente que son una amenaza para la manada. Es por eso que no estás siendo tú mismo —Era una muy buena razón, pero Remus no sentía deseos de seguir alimentando esa mentira, así que se volvió a quedar callado— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Remus suspiró y giró, deseando no sentirse tan mareado y caliente. Sirius se quedó en silencio por un buen tiempo, esperando la respuesta. Finalmente, dejó salir todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones y se escuchó el ruido de su cabeza impactando con la mesa— ¿Quieres que le termine? Lo haré si me lo pides.

Remus sintió la respiración atorada en su garganta. Sería tan fácil decir sí. ¿Pero entonces qué? Sirius conseguiría otra chica. ¿Volvería a botarla solo para apaciguar al lobo que tenía por amigo? E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿Podría Remus verse capaz de pedirle al chico, quien lo era todo para él, que se privará del placer de ser alguien especial para otro solo por un amor imposible que jamás sería regresado?

— No —Susurró— No hagas eso. Ella te gusta.

Sirius dejó salir un dudoso hum y golpeteó sus dedos contra la mesa: — Ella no es una Merodeadora —Repuso— Los Merodeadores siempre vienen primero. Hay muchas otras chicas que son igual de bonitas. Aunque supongo que eso no haría mayor diferencia para Lunático.

"_No_" pensó Remus "_No lo haría. Mientras que estén contigo, no importa quiénes sean_".

— Ella está bien —Mintió Remus— Me agrada. Y ella te hace feliz. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que toda mi manada sea feliz.

— Fue un discurso muy bonito, Lunático —Sirius le dijo molesto— No me he creído una sola palabra.

Remus recogió todas sus cosas, metiéndolas en su maleta, preguntándose como siempre el por qué se había molestado tanto en completar su tarea. Se congeló cuando Sirius descruzó sus tobillos y le acarició con la punta de su bota: — ¿Sigues despierto ahí abajo?

— ¿Cuidarías a Hamish por mí? —Remus preguntó, recogiendo al profundo erizo de su improvisada canasta elaborada con pergamino y acariciando su cabecita.

— Sabes que siempre lo hacemos durante las noches de luna llena —Sirius le recordó.

Remus se acercó y dejó a Hamish en el regazo de Sirius, su corazón martilleando cuando sus dedos rozaron las piernas de Sirius.

— No —Empezó suavemente— Me refería a por si algo me pasará —Miró a Hamish quien tenía sus púas rojas con dorado y brillaba en la tenue luz de la biblioteca— Solo quiero saber que no lo regalarían o algo.

— Remus ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Sirius destilaba pánico— ¿Va a suceder algo hoy?

— Solo mi transformación. Ya lo sabes. Solo quería revisar —Deseaba el no haber dicho nada, pero tenía que hacerlo por Hamish.

De repente, las manos de Sirius aparecieron y levantaron a Hamish para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Reaparecieron entonces, y antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, lo atraparon y sacaron de debajo de la mesa. Remus se removió violentamente. Había una razón por la cual se había ocultado en la biblioteca esa tarde, y Sirius no podía ver su cara.

Estaba débil, sin embargo, y no pudo impedir el que Sirius sacará la mitad de su cuerpo de aquel escondite, obligándolo a levantar la cara hacía la luz. Aunque su situación era desesperada, Remus no le pudo evitar a su cuerpo el reaccionar a su posición. Era como si desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Sirius, estos se hubieran hecho más potentes. Se preguntaba si el sonrojo en sus mejillas se mostraría sobre el que le provocaba la fiebre.

— ¡Merlín y Modred, Remus! —Maldijo Sirius— ¿Qué _demonios_ ha pasado contigo? Tu cara... ¿Hace cuánto estás así de enfermo?

— Es por la transformación... —Empezó a decir.

— ¡La transformación mi trasero! ¡Dime la verdad! —Sacudió a Remus para enfatizar y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al llenarse de nauseas— Oh Dios, lo lamento —Sirius presionó su palma contra la frente de Remus— Estás caliente.

— Gracias —Remus respondió, sin poder contenerse.

Pese a su preocupación, la boca de Sirius formó una media sonrisa: — Imbécil. Se serio.

— Soy Remus —Continuó— Y Remus estaría muy agradecido si Sirius lo soltará para que pueda ir a convertirse en una bestia asesina esta noche.

— No hasta que me digas lo que sucede.

Remus se dio cuenta entonces de que si fallecía esta noche, Sirius siempre se culparía. Sabía que lo haría, dado que por alguna extraña razón se había metido en la cabeza que Remus estaba molesto con él. Con gran resignación, Remus supo que debía decir algo; explicarse, por lo menos: — Bueno—Murmuró— Okay, bueno —¿Qué podía decirle a Sirius? No quería mentirle a su amigo— No...no es tú culpa. Es por algo más. Un nuevo secreto mío —Le sonrió a Sirius y esperó que se viera mejor de lo que se sentía— Ya sabes cómo somos mis secretos y yo. _Nunca_ lo diré. Incluso si me mata. Pero quiero que sepas que no es por nada que hayas hecho. No es tú culpa para nada. O de James, o Peter, incluso de Lily, si deseas preguntar.

— ¡Maldita sea, Remus! —Sirius le gritó— ¡Esto no es un jodido juego! Podrías _morirte_ esta noche si sigues así de enfermo.

— Podría —Remus aceptó suavemente— Lo cual implica que no tendrás tiempo para descubrir mi secreto —Suspiró— Nunca los digo, pero alguien siempre los descubre de cualquier forma. Algunos son demasiado grandes. Se salen por las esquinas.

— ¡Dímelo!

— Ya casi es luna llena, mejor déjame ir.

— ¡Nunca! ¿No lo recuerdas Lunático? Me lo dijiste una vez. Te tengo. No te dejaré ir.

— Colgábamos de una cornisa —Repuso Remus, deseando el que Sirius dijera esas palabras con otro significado, de la forma en que Remus sentía cuando las pronunció todos esos meses atrás. Se preguntó cómo era que las canciones Muggle siempre direccionaban su vida tanto como habían hecho con su madre— No amenazabas con despedazarme hasta que no quedará nada y luego comerme. ¡_Déjame_ ir, Sirius!

— ¡Dímelo, Lunático! ¿Por favor?

Fue la última promesa con la voz entrecortada lo que rompió todas las defensas de Remus. "_Una indirecta_" pensó "_Nunca la entendería, y se lo diré de una forma disimulada. Le diré que lo amo. Porque lo hago. Eso ya lo sé. Lo amo."_

— Sirius —Se liberó de sus problemas por un momento— No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, todo lo que haces por mí. No importa qué, siempre estás ahí para mí. Cuando estoy triste, actúas como un payaso para animarme. Cuando tengo miedo, siempre estás alrededor para ayudarme a luchar contra mis demonios —¿Podría Sirius entenderlo algún día? Remus en verdad no lo sabía, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás— Trataré de no morir hoy, lo prometo. Me refiero a que, vamos, he tenido peores.

— No antes de la luna llena —Sirius dijo, sus manos tensionadas sobre los hombros de Remus— Lunático te va a hacer trizas.

Remus levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises y sintió una súbita y desesperada necesidad de presionar sus labios contra los de Sirius, besar todo su rostro para espantar el miedo. Fue solo debido al horror sobre cómo podría reaccionar Sirius lo que impidió que hiciera eso.

— Déjame ir, Sirius. En verdad debo irme ahora.

De mala gana, Sirius aflojó sus rodillas de forma que Remus ya no estuviera atrapado entre sus piernas y se liberará.

— ¿Cuidarás a Hamish?

— Sabes que lo haré.


	39. Superada por un erizo

**Superada por un erizo**

**Nota de autor: **Todavía no han cambiado los papeles: Moonsign escribió el fanfic, Joanne inventó a Harry Potter y yo traduzco. Ahora ¡Disfruten!

_"Cada logro que vale la pena, grande o pequeño,_

_tiene sus etapas y el triunfo;_

_un principio, una lucha y una victoria"_

_Gandi._

**SIRIUS:**

— ¡_JAMES_! —Sirius gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando ingresó por el retrato de la dama gorda— ¡_JAMES POTTER, TE ESTOY BUSCANDO!_

— ¿Sirius? ¿Qué sucede?

Se giró para ver a Rebecca. La boca de la chica estaba abierta en sorpresa cuando se estiró para alcanzarlo. Él inmediatamente se la quitó de encima: — Desaparece, no tengo tiempo para ti ahora. Estoy buscando a ¡_JAMES_!

Ella saltó cuando Sirius gritó la última palabra: — Ya lo sé. _Todos_ lo sabemos ahora. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

— Es Remus. Se ha enfermado.

La chica rodó sus ojos: — Siempre está enfermo. Venga, yo te haré sentir mejor —Pasó una mano por su cintura.

Sirius la empujó con demasiada fuerza: — ¡No la captas, tú estúpida perra! ¡Se ha _enfermado_!

Ella se congeló: — ¿_Cómo_ me has llamado?

Sirius cerró sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto ahora: — Lo _siento_, ¿Bien? No quería decirte eso. Solo estoy preocupado. Remus está enfermo y debó encontrar a James y Peter.

Ella se tensionó aún más y su ira afloró: — ¿Por qué siempre debe ser sobre _ellos_? —Demandó— Son de lo único que hablas. Remus esto, James aquello, Peter lo otro... ¿Qué nunca piensas en cosas diferentes? —Asumió una postura digna del teatro— "¡Lo siento, Rebecca. Debo ir a una práctica de Quidditch con James!" "Lo siento, Rebecca. Debo ayudar a Pete con su tarea de Pociones" "Lo siento, Rebecca. No he visto a Remus por una horas, debo ir a ver que no esté esforzándose demasiado al estudiar" —Sus imitaciones eran cruelmente acertadas.

Sirius se le quedó mirando con palidez. Había pensado que pasaba tiempo suficiente con ella. Se había obligado a no irse tan rápido para ir en la búsqueda de sus amigos. ¿Esperaba más de él?

— ¡Rebecca, por favor! Remus está...

— ¡_Argh_! —Ella movió su cabello de su rostro para mirarlo mejor— ¡Ya lo sé! Él es el peor de todos. "¿Dónde está Remus, Rebecca?" "¿Lo has visto?" "Remus ha enfermado, Rebecca, debo ir a cuidar de él. Ahora estoy cuidando a Hamish por Remus, se lo debo regresar. ¿Crees que a Remus le guste esto, Rebecca?"

Sirius había retrocedido tanto que su espalda tocaba la pared. Pensaba rápidamente en una excusa para apoyarse: — Son mis amigos —Murmuró— Debes cuidar de tus amigos.

— ¿Y qué soy yo? O ¿Acaso para ti "Novia" figura tan abajo en la lista que hasta me veo superada por un _erizo_? —Señaló furiosamente a Hamish, a quien Sirius abrazaba contra su pecho.

Sirius estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su miedo por Remus, combinado con el ataque público de Rebecca en la sala común, había derribado sus paredes.

— Sirius, amigo, ¿Qué sucede?

Levantó la mirada para ver a James y Peter bajando del dormitorio. Hicieron su camino a través de la ahora callada sala común a dónde Sirius y Rebecca estaban parados.

— Pudimos oírte desde arriba —Agregó Peter.

— Lunático —Fue todo lo que pudo decirles, pero con eso bastó. James y Peter lo agarraron por los brazos. Lo arrastraron lejos de Rebecca, quien seguía murmurando indignada, y hasta arriba al dormitorio.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Qué sucede? —Peter tomó a Hamish en sus brazos para evitar que Sirius lo aplastará con su fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Yo fui quien prometió cuidar de él! —Sirius protestó.

— Lo estabas aplastando, amigo.

— Creo que Lunático asesinará a Remus hoy —Sirius se tiró a su cama y presionó sus palmas contra los ojos— Deberían haberlo visto. Estaba muy, muy mal. Me dijo que tenía un nuevo secreto y era eso lo que le tenía molesto. No quiso decirme qué era.

— Remus nunca revela sus secretos —James añadió con cansancio.

— También él me dijo eso —Sirius sentía que le habían drenado toda la energía— Iré a verlo apenas se esconda la luna. Si sangra terriblemente lo detendré y llevaré inmediatamente a la enfermería.

— Nosotros vamos contigo —James anunció— Tan pronto como la luna se esconda —Se detuvo, una expresión de concentración en su rostro— Me preguntaba cuál sería su secreto. Si lo supiéramos, podríamos ayudarle. ¡Oigan, Evans debe saberlo! Ha estado deprimido desde que habló con ella. Y la evita más que a nosotros.

— Ve a preguntarle —Le rogó Sirius.

— Sabes que solo me habla para maldecirme —Protestó James.

— Solo inténtalo. No habla conmigo en lo absoluto, especialmente desde que salgo con Rebecca. Como si valiera la pena de igual forma.

James arqueó las cejas: — ¿No valió la pena el besuqueo? —Sirius gruñó y James suspiró— Bien —Se subió las gafas y levantó— Iré a hablar con ella —Luego salió del cuarto.

Sirius se quedó en la cama mirando el dosel de su cama. El besuqueo no había valido la pena. Tras todas las expectativas, emoción y relatos la experiencia en sí había sido decepcionante. Pese a que le presumía a sus amigos sobre ello, todavía no podía entender la importancia del hecho.

James se había inmiscuido en los besos como un pez en el agua, pero Sirius los encontraba mojados, resbalosos y muy incómodos. Nunca estaba seguro de que debía hacer con sus manos, o si lastimaba alguna parte de la delicada anatomía de Rebecca cuando estaba encima de ella. La chica también comía cosas picantes muy seguido así que cuando metía su lengua a la boca de Sirius el muchacho se sentía nauseabundo al probar comida de segunda mano.

No se atrevía a contarle a Rebecca, o a cualquiera de sus amigos, cómo se sentía. Estaba seguro de ser una aberración que no tenía los sentidos de la boca activados. ¿Qué pensarían si les dijera? El grandioso, apuesto, más atractivo chico de la escuela detestaba besar...temblaba ante la idea de que ese pensamiento llegará a sus primos en Slytherin o a sus padres.

Esa era en parte una de las razones por la cual siempre buscaba excusas para escapar de Rebecca. Ella siempre quería que se acurrucaran y besaran. ¿Por qué no le podían gustar el Quidditch y las bromas? Al menos así tendrían algo de qué hablar. Para ser sincero, estaba casi deseando que Remus le _pidiera_ que la botará. Así, por lo menos, tendría un motivo válido para hacerlo.

El pensar en su amigo le trajo mayores preocupaciones. Se sentía enfermo al pensar en lo que podrían encontrar al día siguiente. Decidió que iría a la enfermería antes de ir a la cabaña. Madame Pomfrey necesitaría ver a Remus tan pronto como le fuera posible.

— Odio pensar que está solo ahí afuera —Se lamentó Peter, desde dónde estaba sentado alimentando a Hamish.

— Yo igual —Sirius aceptó— Terminemos la traducción del procedimiento para ser animago hoy. No voy a dormir y tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. Entonces seremos capaces de preparar la poción para empezar a meditar y descubrir nuestra forma animal. Si lo logramos, pronto estaremos afuera con él.

Peter negó: — Es físicamente imposible el hacerlo tan pronto, Sirius. Lo sabes. McGonagall dijo que le tomaba a un muy entrenado mago años en lograrlo. Tendremos que ajustarnos a nuestro propio ritmo.

Ambos subieron la mirada al abrirse la puerta. James ingresó tapándose las orejas. Sirius suspiró: — Déjanos ver el daño, entonces.

James retiró sus manos para revelar que sus orejas no solo triplicaban su tamaño original, también eran de un bonito tono naranja. Lo único que impidió el que Sirius riera fue su preocupación por Remus.

— Caramba, James. ¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó, sacando su libro de Encantamientos para buscar el contra maleficio— Honestamente, si esa chica fuera una Merodeadora, estaríamos resueltos. Su creatividad nunca deja de sorprenderme. ¿Alguna vez te ha lanzado la misma maldición dos veces?

James hizo una mueca: — Solo arréglalo, imbécil. Esto ha sido tu culpa.

— ¿Entonces? —Sirius movió la varita y dijo el contra maleficio. Las orejas de James se encogieron, pero aún eran naranjas— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Ni siquiera habló conmigo apropiadamente —James empezó, sobando sus orejas cuando Sirius intentó otro hechizo para disminuir el color, aunque no lo eliminó— Le dije que Remus otra vez estaba demasiado enfermo, y el que si ella me decía su secreto podríamos ayudarlo. Y entonces ella me preguntó "¿Cuál secreto?" y yo le contesté "El que tú descubriste esa vez que él se enojó contigo" y ella me dijo "¿Cómo demonios va a ayudarles eso?" y yo le respondí "Porque eso es lo que está enfermándolo" y entonces ella se empezó a reír y dijo "Bueno, eso sí es cliché. ¿Dónde está?" así que yo le contesté "No es tú problema, solo dime su secreto" y entonces ella se puso a reñirme diciendo que no tenía derecho de contar las cosas de las personas, en especial de Remus, y que de igual forma le había prometido que nunca lo revelaría así que mejor me iba o ella iba a maldecirme, pero yo repuse "No hasta que me digas el secreto de Remus" y ella me maldijo —El rostro de James tenía una expresión soñadora— En verdad es linda cuando está enojada.

— Oh, bueno, bravo por haber usado el arte de la disimulación Merodeadora —Sirius se burló— En verdad endulzaste su oído —Realizó el siguiente hechizo con mucha más violencia de la necesaria, provocando que el muchacho pelinegro gritara y se tapara las orejas— ¿Te dormiste durante todas las lecciones de Lunático sobre cómo ser sutil? —Negó— Idiotizado. Estás completamente idiotizado.

James seguía acariciando sus adoloridas orejas: — ¿Cómo puedes ser sutil cuando hablas con alguien? La sutileza es para las bromas.

— ¿_Cómo_ es que tienes novia?

— Te lo dije —James sonrió orgulloso— Kemp prácticamente se me tiraba encima. Una buena cosa, dado que ella besa como el demonio.

Sirius hizo una mueca: — Han estado saliendo por dos semanas, ¿No crees que ya deberías llamarla por su nombre?

— ¿Por? —Preguntó James— Ella responde a su apellido.

— Sería más romántico.

— No estoy enamorado de ella —James dijo sin ponerle importancia— Estoy enamorado de Evans. Kemp es tan solo una forma de cumplir mi plan para hacerla celosa. Los besos son una ventaja.

— Bueno, entonces deberías empezar a llamar a Evans por su primer nombre.

— ¿Qué _tienes_ tú con los primeros nombres?

— Chicos —Interrumpió Peter— Pensé que terminaríamos la traducción acerca de la meditación animaga está noche. ¿No deberíamos empezar? Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Sirius inmediatamente fue hasta su baúl para sacar tanto el libro de "_La guía avanzada para transformación animal y cómo lograrla por Gertie Trebbletome_", junto con su propio cuaderno que contenía la "Traducción Merodeadora": — Empecemos —Les dijo— Quiero acabarla cuando la luna se ponga.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Madame Pomfrey no estaba sorprendida de ser sacada de su cama antes de que el sol si quiera se hubiese levantado. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la cual flanqueaba la mayor parte de la enfermería, y regañó a los tres muchachos que parecían haberse desvelado.

— ¿_Qué_ desean a esta hora de la noche? —Demandó saber.

— Es la madrugada —Corrigió Sirius— La luna ya se escondió. Tiene que venir con nosotros para recoger a Remus.

Parpadeó con confusión: — ¿Por qué? Siempre voy por él apenas sale el sol. Estará bien. Usualmente se queda dormido.

Sirius negó con impaciencia: — Ha estado verdaderamente molesto por algo —Informó— Y me refiero a _muy_ molesto. No quiso decirnos que era, pero tememos que no haya sobrevivido a esta luna.

Madame Pomfrey se congeló algunos instantes: — Pequeño rufián —Susurró— Debí _adivinar_ que algo malo sucedía cuando solo tocó mi puerta y dijo que deseaba irse solo y que no debería pasar por él. ¿Se veía mal?

Empezó a moverse, agarrando cosas de una maleta que tenía en el perchero y abriendo un gabinete lleno de pociones y vendajes: — Ustedes chicos se quedan aquí. No los quiero ver interfiriendo ninguno de los posibles procedimientos que deba realizar.

— ¡No lo haremos! —Protestó Sirius, siguiéndola a la puerta.

— Podría estar _muerto_, señor Black —Ella enfureció— ¿Se cree capaz de ver eso? Si lograron hacer _algo_ para molestarlo, le pudo haber costado su vida.

Sirius dio un paso atrás, la visión del cuerpo sin vida de Remus yaciendo en un mar de sangre y destrucción llegando a su mente.

— Esperaremos —Peter susurró por todos ellos.

Madame Pomfrey no respondió. Se colgó la maleta y salió al corredor.

Lo siguiente fue la hora más larga en la vida de Sirius. Cuando finalmente escucharon pasos viniendo desde el corredor, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió para ver a Madame Pomfrey caminar cuidadosamente hacía él, varita en mano, con el cuerpo de Remus colgando enfrente.

— ¿Lo está? —Sirius susurró.

— Está con vida —Respondió distante— Por favor muévase, Señor Black.

Se quedó al lado de Peter y James mientras veían flotar el cuerpo de Remus hasta su propia habitación en la enfermería. Ella no salió en un largo tiempo, pero Sirius supo que había contactado a los Anders, porque Los Merodeadores restantes saltaron con sorpresa al ver como Neil y Angela emergían de la chimenea vía red flu.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Angela demandó saber, tan pronto como los vio— ¡Respondan!

— No lo sabemos —James contestó— Ella ha estado con él por años.

— Se ven terrible, chicos —Neil les dijo. Sirius dejó de mirar la puerta de Remus para darse cuenta de que era estudiado por los dos adultos— ¿Desde hace cuánto están aquí?

— Desde que se escondió la luna —Volvió a decir James. Sirius no se veía capaz de abrir la boca.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Madame Pomfrey habló a Neil y Angela: — Ya pueden verlo. Lo estabilicé por ahora.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros? —Peter indagó.

— Posiblemente después —Cerró la puerta frente a ellos y Sirius se arrojó en una cama con frustración.

— ¡Él es líder de _nuestra_ manada, no de la _suya_!

— Es su hijo —James le recordó.

— No lo ha sido por mucho tiempo. ¡Nosotros somos más su familia que ellos!

Parecieron pasar horas antes de que la puerta se abriese de nuevo y Madame Pomfrey les echará un vistazo: — Pregunta por ustedes —Les informó de mala gana— Sean callados y buenos. Si alguno simplemente _habla_ más allá de susurrar, juro a Merlín que los sacaré a patadas.

Los chicos la siguieron de puntitas. El aire en la habitación estaba caliente, pesado y olía a demasiadas pociones. Neil y Angela los vieron cuando entraron, y sin decir palabra alguna se pusieron en pie para ofrecerles las sillas.

Sirius se acercó con temor, esperando que vería. Cuando vio el rostro de Remus casi grita. El chico parecía un cadáver con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos y mejillas se veían pequeños y su piel estaba tan blanca como la cera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la respiración salía por su boca despaciosamente y con pesadez, justo como un animal herido.

— Perforó un pulmón —Madame Pomfrey les avisó en voz baja— Y se arañó hasta casi convertirse en pedazos. La única vez que lo había visto tan mal fue cuando lo rescatamos de casa de su padre en Navidad durante el segundo año. El profesor Slughorn y yo hemos estado trabajando en una poción que reduce las cicatrices. Dolerá demasiado, pero se la daré de todas formas dado que no consideró justo el que deba adquirir más cicatrices. Funcionará mejor en heridas nuevas.

— ¿Le ayudará con las viejas? —James preguntó— Las detesta. Nunca lo hemos visto sin camisa y hemos vivido con él por cuatro años.

— Le llevará bastante tiempo, pero esperamos que curé la que fueron provocadas por quemaduras y reduzca en parte las del lobo —Comentó Madame Pomfrey— Las heridas causadas por un hombre lobo son bastante complicadas de curar.

Remus se removió en la cama. Sirius vio como luchaba para abrir los ojos: — ¿Manada? —Cuestionó en una lejana, lejana voz.

— Estamos aquí, Lunático —Susurró Sirius.

— ¿S'rius? —Los ojos de Remus se abrieron un poco más y escanearon el rostro de Sirius. Remus intentó sonreír y todo su cuerpo apuntaba a Sirius, lo cual le generó demasiados chillidos de dolor.

— No te muevas, Lunático —Le riñó Sirius, apurándose para sentarse a su lado y tomando una de las manos de Remus entre las suyas— Estoy aquí. ¿Ves? Y James y Peter también.

— Manada —Murmuró Remus, y su voz podía ser lejana, pero estaba feliz. Sus dedos apretaron suavemente la mano de Sirius— Manada de Lunático.

— Sí —James respondió a la vez que se sentaba junto a Sirius y Peter tomaba la otra silla.

Los ojos de Remus vieron las caras de James y Peter, pero luego regresaron a Sirius: — Doler —Les dijo, cada respiración costándole mucho.

— Lo sentimos —Peter le aseguró— No hables. Solo lo hará peor.

— Doler 'entro.

— Lo sabemos, Lunático —Sirius sobó con su pulgar la mano de Remus y los dedos del hombre lobo apretaban cada vez más— Rompiste una costilla hasta que perforó un pulmón. Por eso te duele respirar.

— Mh-mm —Remus sacudió su cabeza en negación— Doler, doler _'entro_. Triste. Lunático triste.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras todos los del cuarto intercambiaban miradas. Entonces Sirius preguntó suavemente: — ¿Por qué estás triste, Lunático?

Remus negó otra vez con dolor, sus ojos cerrándose: — Secretos y 'as secretos y 'as secretos. Lunático guardar. Lunático s'empre guardar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¡Lo hicimos! —Sirius exclamó triunfantemente, dejando caer su pluma y tintero para balancearse en las patas traseras de su silla— ¡Métete tus palabras raras por dónde te quepan, Gertie Trebbletome! De ahora en adelante, todo el mundo leerá la versión Merodeadora dado que se encuentra escrita en un español decente. _Y_ usamos todas las letras del alfabeto.

— No lo harán —Peter le recordó, agarrando el cuaderno de Sirius para ver todas las páginas— La razón siendo que la versión Merodeadora es ilegal y si alguien la encontrará, seríamos expulsados o llevados a la cárcel.

— Bueno, entonces cuando seamos ricos y famosos y ya todo el mundo sepa nuestras formas animagas, la gente la leerá —Sirius se corrigió.

— Eres más propenso a tener mala fama, amigo —James se burló de Sirius, saliendo de la cama para arrodillarse frente a su baúl y así sacar su set de pociones.

— Lo que sea —Sirius respondió— Fama es fama. ¿A quién le importa la razón por la cual la adquiriste?

— Me gustaría oírte decir lo mismo cuando te escondas en el sótano de alguien mientras el mundo exige tu sangre.

— ¿Exigir mi sangre? —Sirius arrugó la nariz— Has pasado mucho tiempo con Lunático. Eso sonó muy de come libros.

— Pásame el cuaderno, Pete —James le pidió, mirando sus ingredientes. Lo tomó del Merodeador gordito y frunció el ceño mientras leía los ingredientes para la poción de meditación— No hay tantos ingredientes prohibidos —Murmuró— Y solo nos tomará un día de preparación. Es tediosa, sin embargo, y la meditación nos llevará de tres a diez horas antes de que descubramos nuestro animal. Necesitaremos algo de esa piel de serpiente que guarda Slughorn en su gabinete.

— Hagámoslo está noche —Sirius propuso— Lunático todavía debe quedarse en la enfermería unos cuantos días. Podremos usar ese tiempo para preparar la poción. Y ya sabremos nuestra forma animal para cuando él salga. ¡Podremos lograrlo!

— Esta es la parte fácil —James señaló— La poción para convertirse en animago es la cosa más complicada que he _podido_ ver. Toma cuatro meses para preparar y no tengo idea de cómo conseguiremos los ingredientes. Me refiero a que ¡Crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera! Las polillas esfinge son una especie protegida. Y ¿Qué me dices del cabello de Veela? Debes pagar una fortuna para obtener un poco, y solo se los venden a pocionistas. Y hay otras cosas que jamás había visto. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, necesitaremos cantidades extremas de concentración mágica para realizar el cambio. Una vez que ya lo hayas hecho, prácticamente ya lo tienes solucionado, pero dicen que es la muestra de magia más complicada que se ha creado. Es sin varita, sin palabras y cambiaría la composición genética de tu cuerpo para adaptarse al animal, todo mientras tu cerebro y consciencia siguen siendo humanas. Para ser honesto, no tengo la menor idea cómo vamos a lograrlo.

— Eso no importa —Sirius reclamó con testarudez— Vamos a hacerlo. Si McGonagall pudo, no veo porque nosotros no.

— McGonagall es una Maestra en Transformaciones —James protestó— Es tan buena en lo que hace que obtuvo su EXTASIS cuando tenía quince. Mi papá ha dicho que se la han querido llevar para que trabaje en el Ministerio, pero ella ha elegido quedarse aquí con Dumbledore.

— Yo nunca voy a lograrlo —Peter anunció miserablemente— Ustedes podrían dado que son los más inteligentes de nuestro año, pero yo no tengo esperanza.

— Lo _harás_ —Sirius lo consoló— Te ayudaremos. Ahora un paso a la vez. Debemos empezar con la poción de meditación.

— Bien —James respondió— Y solo para avisarles, no se pueden echar atrás una vez empecemos. Aunque la primera poción es fácil de hacer, también es ilegal a menos que contemos con aprobación del Ministerio. Lo dice justo aquí. Una vez lo hagamos, ya nadie se puede ir.

— Yo no tengo intenciones de echarme para atrás —Sirius continuó con cabeza dura.

— Yo tampoco —James agregó.

Ambos miraron a Peter y el chico gordito levantó la barbilla, sus ojos llenos de determinación: — Ni yo —Prometió.

— Por Remus —Sirius dijo.

— Por Remus —Corearon los otros dos.

Sirius sintió la emoción saltar en su pecho y estómago. Si podían con esto, podrían hacer cualquier cosa.


	40. La primera poción animaga

**La primera poción animaga**

**Nota de autor: **Ya sabemos esto: Fanfic de Moonsing y mundo de J.K Rowling, esta belleza solo traduce. Ahora he descubierto una historia realmente bonita llamada "La galaxia más brillante" que cuenta la vida de Andrómeda y Ted y el cómo lograron enamorarse, desafiando las tradiciones de la familia Black. He notado que no hay suficientes historias de esta pareja y la verdad me ha gustado mucho la visión que tiene la autora. Su usuario es yulia20lena4, para que le den el apoyo y disfruten de su libro.

_"Por ti, un millón de veces más"_

_"Cometas en el cielo" por Khaled Hosseini._

**REMUS:**

Remus no recuperó su mente hasta después de dos días. Fue el tiempo más largo en el que tuve que permanecer en su estado infantil, y se asustó tanto del no poder recuperarse que obligó a Madame Pomfrey a que le hiciera un examen con los hechizos más complicados para un estudiante de cuarto año, solo para verificar que el daño no fuera permanente.

Madame Pomfrey fue bastante paciente con él. Cuando se rehusó a decirle que le molestaba tanto, ella no lo forzó. Le aseguró que todo estaba bien casi de forma histérica cuando él le dijo que creía que su mente no volvería a ser la misma. Fue a la biblioteca y le trajo a Remus toneladas de libros para entretenerlo cuando sus amigos no estuvieran y Angela y Neil tuvieran que volver al trabajo.

De regreso, Remus no mencionaba su odio al estar atrapado en la enfermería, y nunca se quejaba del quejumbroso dolor que causaba la poción removedora de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, incluso cuando lo único que sentía era como si su piel estuviera derritiéndose.

Los Merodeadores, por supuesto, lo visitaban a cada oportunidad, trayendo chocolates, dulces, libros e historias sobre sus bromas y las prácticas de Quidditch. En la tercera tarde de su estadía en la enfermería, Sirius vino por su cuenta, escondiéndose de Madame Pomfrey quien lidiaba con un grupo de segundo año que eran víctimas de accidentes en pociones.

— Traje a Hamish —Sirius avisó a Remus, levantando al erizo para ponerlo sobre su regazo— Creo que te extraña. Cuando lo dejamos en la habitación siempre trata de trepar a tu cama como si estuviera buscándote —Acercó una silla y se sentó cerca de Remus.

— Pobre cosita —Murmuró Remus, pasando su mano lentamente por las púas que eran de color rojo y dorado. Hamish se acercó a su mano y la acaricio con su nariz— Yo también te extrañe.

— ¿Cuándo podrás salir? —Indagó Sirius, sacando unas ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo para dejarlas sobre la cama.

— No lo sé —Remus suspiró, mirando la puerta— Ella dice que quiere mantener un ojo en la poción removedora de cicatrices dado que es nueva y no sabe cómo serán sus efectos secundarios —Se removió en la cama— Detesto estar atrapado aquí.

— Lo sé, Lunático —Sirius puso una mano reconfortantemente en el brazo de Remus lo que logró que el chico se maldijera internamente por querer más del toque— Si se pone muy mal, avísame y yo vendré para ayudarte en tú fuga.

Remus sonrió, recordando una de las cartas que Sirius le había enviado durante las vacaciones de verano: — Con tu corcel, ¿verdad?

— Exacto —Sirius respondió— Pero ya ha cambiado de un caballo blanco a una motocicleta. Son mucho más rápidas y es menos probable que me falle.

— Aunque más probable para que te arresten por encantar objetos Muggles con magia siendo menor de edad —Remus le recordó— De cualquier forma, estoy bien. Mi pulmón ya casi sana y la poción ha hecho maravillas en mi cuerpo. No se veía tan limpio desde mi primera transformación.

— ¿Enserio? —Sirius levantó las cejas— ¿Significa que por fin vendrás a nadar con nosotros al lago?

Remus negó violentamente y se tapó aún más con su pijama. La idea de Sirius viendo su marcado y roto cuerpo para ser asqueado o tener pena era demasiado terrible solo de contemplarla.

Sirius suspiró: — Siempre el mismo Lunático.

Remus presionó sus labios y pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado desde Navidad. Ahora no solo era un hombre lobo, también homosexual y enamorado de uno de sus amigos. Los dioses debían estar partiéndose de risa.

— No es algo malo —Sirius repuso al ver la expresión de Remus— No quiero que cambies nada, Remus. Me gustas tal y como eres.

Remus desvió la mirada, recogiendo a Hamish para ponerlo frente a sus ojos: — Creo que ha engordado. ¿Lo han estado consintiendo de más?

— Estás deliberadamente cambiando el tema —Reclamó Sirius.

— Sí, lo hago. Sígueme el royo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos en la silla que balanceaba, descansando su cabeza entre ellos para levantar elegantemente una de sus cejas.

Remus frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bien! —Sirius exclamó— Para responder tu pregunta, _podríamos_ haberlo consentido de más. Te lo dije, estaba extrañándote y se veía verdaderamente triste mientras te buscaba.

— Bueno, ya me has encontrado —Remus dijo cariñosamente a Hamish— Te pondré a dieta. No más tocino en las comidas. Los erizos tienen que consumir comida de erizo. O de perro, en tu caso —Hamish levantó su cabeza deseoso al escuchar la palabra "Tocino".

— Pobre Hamish —Lamentó Sirius— La comida de perro sabe vil.

Remus observó a Sirius: — ¿La has probado?

— Solo un poco. No quería que él comiera algo que no hubiese sido probado antes.

— ¡Eso es asqueroso!

— Esa acusación viene del hombre que inventó el queso cottage con cobertura de chocolate —Sirius reclamó, rodando los ojos.

— Sabes perfectamente que todo es delicioso cuando tiene chocolate.

— Solo en el mundo del señor Remus "Lunático" Lupin: Choco adicto extraordinario.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ambos giraron a mirarla.

— Eso es extraño —Mencionó Sirius, ladeando su cara— Pensé que James y Peter no...

Fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta para revelar la cabeza de Lily. Remus sintió como las defensas de Lunático se levantaban de inmediato al olfatearla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Evans? —Demandó Sirius— ¿Sabe Madame Pomfrey que estás aquí?

— Sí, de hecho, Black —Lily dijo, levantando arrogantemente su nariz— ¿Sabe ella que _tú_ estás aquí?

Sirius le dedicó un gesto bastante grosero.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus suspiró y se recostó en las almohadas cuando la cara de Rebecca también apareció sobre el hombro de Lily, mirado a Sirius de forma desaprobadora— ¡Eso estuvo mal!

— Perdón, Evans —Dijo Sirius, sin lamentarlo un poco— Hola, Rebecca.

La cara de Rebecca se rompió en una sonrisa y corrió para sentarse en la rodilla de Sirius: — Me alegra el que me hayas disculpado por lo de la otra noche —Mencionó— No sabía que Lupin estaba así de enfermo —Besó a Sirius en la mejilla y Remus bufó, antes de que sus ojos recayeran en la expresión sabelotodo de Lily. Su bufido se intensifico y repitió el grosero gesto de Sirius contra ella.

— ¡Remus! —Sirius estaba escandalizado.

Lily rio, completamente divertida: — Oh, madura, Black. Hiciste la misma cosa.

— Sí, pero ¡Remus es el _gentil_!

Lily se burló mucho más fuerte: — ¿Piensas eso? Si tan solo supieras todas las cosas en las que él piensa cuando...

— Si te atreves a finalizar esa oración —Remus la interrumpió gruñendo— Me encargaré personalmente de encerrarlos a James y a ti en un closet durante tres días para dejarlos salir solo cuando lo hayas besado por más de una hora.

— Ese es un castigo cruel y poco usual —Lo acusó Lily, luciendo una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

— Soy una persona cruel y poco usual —Remus declaró, gruñéndole profundamente.

— Wow —Sirius estaba anonadado mientras su mirada pasaba entre los dos— ¿Qué le has hecho, Evans? Debió ser algo verdaderamente horrible.

Lily de repente parecía arrepentida: — Vine a disculparme por eso, Remus —Empezó, viéndolo a los ojos— No tenía derecho a, ya sabes, meterme de esa forma. Incluso cuando tengo la razón —Agregó, aparentemente incapaz de resistirse.

— No la tienes —Remus murmuró, sabiendo que era inútil.

— Si la tengo. De cualquier forma, te vez realmente mal. ¿Qué sucedió? Solo escuché que habías tenido otro de tus "ataques". ¿Podrías decirme que está mal contigo? Nadie parece saberlo. Le pregunté a Frank Longbottom pero solo dijo que tú siempre te enfermas así. Desde primer año.

— No tienes derecho alguno de preguntarle eso —Sirius bramó antes de que Remus pudiera responder— ¡Ya has molestado lo suficiente a Lunático y él no tiene por qué rendirte cuentas!

— Aw, venga, Sirius —Rebecca habló, removiéndose incómoda en las piernas de Sirius quien estaba casi de pie— Ella no ha dejado de hablar de eso toda la semana. Se siente preocupada y dice que es su culpa. Deja que él se lo cuente para que yo pueda tener un poco de paz.

— ¡No! —Sirius se la quitó de encima y giró de forma que su espalda escudará a Remus de las dos chicas— No permitiré que lo hagas sentirse mal por no decirte nada.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas hablar a él? —Explotó el famoso temperamento de Lily— ¡No eres su dueño!

Ella dio un paso adelante y miró sobre el hombro en dónde Remus, sintiéndose completamente enfermo y cansado como para formar parte de la discusión, se escondía usando a Sirius de protector.

La expresión de Lily se suavizó y retrocedió: — Bien. No debí preguntar, ahora, cuando estás enfermo.

— Por favor vete —Remus imploró.

— En verdad lo siento mucho, Remus —Lily volvió a intentar, agarrando la mano de Rebecca para poder llevársela.

— Ven, Sirius —Rebecca pidió— Has estado con tus amigos todo el día. Por lo menos pasa algo de tiempo conmigo.

— No ahora, Rebecca —Sirius le contestó, su voz completamente cortante— Uno de mis amigos está en la enfermería. Estoy bastante seguro que entenderás que deseo estar con él.

Rebecca parecía querer discutir, pero finalmente solo suspiró y siguió a Lily a la salida.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, Remus dejó salir un suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sirius desde atrás, presionando su rostro contra la espalda de su amigo: — Gracias, gracias, gracias —Susurró fervientemente— No pensé que podría... Me refiero a que yo realmente no... No habría sabido que decir...

— Lo sé, y está bien —Para la sorpresa de Remus, en lugar de alejarse, Sirius puso sus manos sobre las que mantenían su cintura.

Remus, de repente, evidenciando la posición en la cual se encontraban, se soltó y alejó con prontitud, sonrojándose. Tenía suerte de que Sirius le diera la espalda y no pudiera ver su reacción: — Debiste irte con Rebecca —Le dijo— Es tu novia. Yo estoy bien aquí.

— Te lo he dicho antes —Sirius giró para encontrar los ojos de Remus— Merodeadores sobre chicas toda la vida.

Remus sintió una ola de placer llenarlo, pero aun así continuo: — _Ella_ no lo sabe.

— Si ella no lo sabe para ahora, entonces de verdad vive en una nube dónde todo es de color rosa —Sirius respondió— Se lo he dejado bastante claro. Los Merodeadores son lo más importante. Siempre estaremos primero que los demás —Dejó sus manos sobre su regazo y las miró— ¿Me dirías que fue lo que te hizo enojar tanto está luna llena?

Remus sintió su pecho arder: — No _puedo_, Sirius. Te lo dije.

— ¿Por qué? —Sirius lo miró con desesperación en sus ojos— ¿_Por qué_ no puedes decírmelo? No creo que entiendas lo mal que la pasamos nosotros, este mes. Pensamos que ibas a morir. Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche preocupándonos e hiperventilando dado que no sabíamos _por qué_ está sucediendo —Desvió la mirada de nuevo— No puedo vivir eso un segundo mes, Lunático. Fue...realmente malo. Simplemente no puedo más, y si no podemos arreglar juntos lo que está molestándote, entonces lo haré yo solo.

— No permitiré que ocurra de nuevo —Prometió Remus— Ya estoy mucho más centrado. Me he acostumbrado. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder. El mes siguiente volverá a ser normal.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que me crea eso?

— Solo puedo pedirte que lo intentes.

Sirius dejó salir un gruñido de frustración, pero finalmente accedió en derrota: — Bien. Te creo.

Remus también se relajó, y con ello, sintió una nueva oleada de dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo debido a la poción cicatrizante. Incapaz de retenerlo, dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

— Oh, Lunático —Sirius lo consoló, deslizándose fuera de la cama para ayudarlo a acomodarse— Uno de estos días vamos a poder ayudarte. Ahora deberías dormir un poco y yo debería ir a encontrar a Rebecca antes de que me arme otra escena.

— Sí —Aceptó Remus, escondiendo su molestia.

— Buenas noches, Lunático —Murmuró Sirius, levantándose— Escápate pronto. Te extrañamos en el dormitorio. No hay forma de derrotar a James en las peleas de almohadas y se está volviendo realmente insoportable. Eso sin mencionar sus quejidos por Lily.

Remus sonrió: — Yo también los extraño, chicos. No es divertido aquí.

— Excepto cuando yo te visito —Sirius corrigió.

— Bueno, _ahí _todo es un barril de risas.

— Pretenderé que el sarcasmo en tu voz es producto de las altas temperaturas —Sirius le acarició la cabeza, recogió a Hamish de dónde estaba acostado en las cobijas de Remus y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡No le den tocino! —Remus gritó— ¡Y no soy un perro!

Oyó la risa de Sirius cuando abandono la enfermería.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pasaron otros tres días antes de que Madame Pomfrey le permitiera la salida.

— No puedes parar de aplicar la poción removedora de cicatrices —Le dijo con seriedad— Si no vienes para que la aplique la segunda noche por cada dos meses, el efecto se detendrá y muchas de las cicatrices que ya han empezado a desaparecer, no solo reaparecerán, también se pondrán peor. ¿Comprendes?

— Sí, Madame Pomfrey —Remus contestó cortésmente, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de salir.

— Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a tus amigos cuando yo me retire a una convención en San Mungo a comienzos de Marzo —Agregó.

Remus dudo por solo un segundo antes de responder: — Sí. Lo haré —Odiaba el tener que mentirle, pero no había otra opción. No existía forma alguna de que les permitiera a sus amigos, particularmente a Sirius, ver su destrozado y marcado cuerpo. No pasó por todos los esfuerzos de esconderlo tanto tiempo para rendirse ahora. Estaba seguro de que encontraría otra forma de aplicar la poción por su cuenta: — ¿Me puedo retirar ahora?

Ella suspiró: — Sí, ya puedes irte. Intenta no molestarte este mes. Otra luna como está y será mi fin.

— En realidad sería mí fin —Remus la corrigió— No se preocupe. Me aseguraré de no molestarme tanto está vez.

— Estaré al tanto de ello —Madame Pomfrey lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego se acercó y envolvió a Remus en un rápido abrazo— Eres mi paciente favorito. Odiaría mucho perderte.

Remus montó un show sobre avergonzarse, pero su interior se calentó al ver a uno de los primeros adultos que siempre le había mostrado dulzura el decirle que aún le importaba.

— Ya puedes irte —Avisó, sonriente y dándole un gentil empujón en la dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo desde esa fatídica conversación con Lily, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio algunas miradas que se quedaban fijas en él cuando subía felizmente los escalones y entraba por el retrato.

— ¿Todo bien, amigo? —Frank le preguntó, desde dónde realizaba su tarea en una de las mesas— Oí que estuviste bastante mal por un tiempo. Black casi masacra a toda la población Gryffindor con su estado de humor.

— Me siento bien —Remus aseguró— Mucho mejor. Lamento lo de Sirius. Se preocupa.

— Lo hemos notado —Michael agregó cortante— Deberían ponerle un bozal.

Remus decidió no contestar a eso: — ¿Saben dónde están mis amigos?

— Black y Pettigrew subieron al dormitorio hace algunas horas —Frank le dijo— Creo que Potter ya estaba allí. Han estado pasando un tiempo muy largo allá arriba. Planeando bromas, posiblemente.

Remus sonrió: — Posiblemente. Muchas gracias, Frank.

— Cuando quieras, amigo.

Remus subió las escaleras al dormitorio y pausó unos segundos afuera. Incluso con sus agudos oídos no podía escuchar nada adentro y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y observó. Lo que vio hizo que sus cejas se levantaran tanto que casi tocaron su cabello.

Los Merodeadores parecían estar meditando. Estaban sentados de piernas cruzadas y formando un triángulo en el suelo, respirando coordinadamente. Sus ojos cerrados y con posturas relajadas. Remus a duras penas creía lo que veía.

Fue entonces, cuando Remus logró ver que había unos viales vacíos en frente de sus amigos. Su respiración se atoró y un sentimiento de pena se levantó en su estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? No se atrevía a interrumpirlos en caso de que eso causará un daño con el hechizo que habían convocado.

Se deslizó a su cama y vio a Hamish, luciendo demasiado repleto y satisfecho, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su almohada. Se subió y puso a Hamish en su regazo, observando a sus amigos, con el corazón martilleando. Consideró brevemente llamar a la Profesora McGonagall, pero tenía la temerosa sensación de que fuera lo que hacían era ilegal.

Duro sentando casi una hora hasta que Sirius dejó salir de repente un grito paralizante y todo su cuerpo se tensionó y movió violentamente. Sus movimientos molestaron a los otros quienes parpadearon y lo vieron con signos de alarma.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Demandó James.

— ¡El Grim! —Sirius jadeó— ¡Oh _Merlín_, James! ¡He visto al _Grim_! Es una predicción de muerte —Tembló violentamente— ¡Fue una visión! ¿Qué si Lunático está en problemas?

Los ojos de James se ensancharon.

— ¡Chicos! —Remus aplaudió para llamar la atención, logrando que todos los demás saltaran del susto— Estoy justo aquí. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

— ¡Lunático! —Sirius se levantó y arrojó contra Remus— ¡Estás bien!

Remus logró apartarse con Hamish justo a tiempo: — ¡Cuidado! Todavía estoy herido para que sepas, y no me gustaría otra estadía en la enfermería. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que hacen? He estado sentado aquí por horas.

Los otros lo observaron muy reservadamente: — Meditabamos —Sirius contestó— Para relajarnos.

— ¿Con pociones? —Remus señaló los viales— ¿Qué están _haciendo_? La meditación mágica es muy fuerte. ¡Podrían haberse vuelto locos!

Vio cómo los tres intercambiaban miradas inseguras, pero al mismo tiempo resignadas.

— Encontramos algo para ayudarte, Lunático —Sirius empezó lentamente.

Remus miró detenidamente aquellos ojos grises durante segundos antes de susurrar: — ¿Qué has dicho?

— En la luna llena. Hemos encontrado algo que va a ayudarte. Estamos trabajando en ello. Pero no queríamos decirte para que tus expectativas no fueran tan altas en caso de que no funcionara.

Remus los miró, observó los viales. Vio un cuaderno que se encontraba abierto en dónde Sirius se había sentado. Lo debieron haber tapado las túnicas cuando Remus entró. Solo pudo leer las palabras "Traducción Merodeadora" que estaban escritas al comienzo con la estilizada caligrafía de Sirius.

— ¿Qué carajos están haciendo? ¡Díganmelo! ¿Es peligroso? —Se bajó de la cama y agarró el cuaderno antes de que James tuviera tiempo de reaccionar para detenerlo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la primera línea— "Convertirse en animago puede ser una difícil..." —Remus se detuvo antes de terminar de leer la primera frase— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— Remus, déjanos explicarte —Imploró Peter.

— ¿Tienen la menor _idea_ de lo peligroso que es esto? —Remus empezó a gritarles, moviendo el cuaderno furioso— ¿Qué _d-demonios_ estaban pensando? ¡No es solo _peligroso_, también es _ilegal_! ¿_Alguna vez eso paso por aquellas retrasadas mentes Gryffindors de ustedes_? ¡Podrían ir a Azkaban por esto!

— McGonagall dijo que los hombres lobo no atacan animales, y estos de hecho los calman durante las lunas llenas —James añadió con prontitud, tan pronto como Remus se detuvo a tomar aire— Pero los animales le tienen miedo a los hombres lobo. Si nosotros _fuéramos_ animales, podríamos hacerte compañía e impedir que te lastimes. ¿Imaginas eso Lunático? Podrías despertar de tus transformaciones sin más heridas. No más cicatrices.

Remus estaba anonadado. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser la solución al más doloroso problema de su vida tan simple? Podría levantarse después de una transformación sin la constante agonía de la carne abierta y las costillas rotas. No tendría que preocuparse de morir por una pérdida de sangre otra vez. Era una idea asombrosa y totalmente gloriosa que lo hacía querer gritar de alegría.

Miró otra vez el cuaderno. "Convertirse en animago puede ser una difícil tarea de completar..."

No podía permitirles el hacer esto. Poderosos magos adultos habían sido consumidos por este hechizo. Muchos fueron condenados a permanecer eternamente en una forma mitad animal y mitad humana. Otros perdían sus mentes completamente al animal, mientras que algunos todavía tenían mente humana, pero estaban atrapados en su forma animal. Tres chicos de quince años jamás lograrían completarlo satisfactoriamente.

— No puedo dejar que lo hagan —Susurró, sus manos temblando mientras sostenía el cuaderno— No solo es ilegal, pero peligroso. Nunca podrán lograrlo, y no soportaré el perder a ninguno de ustedes mientras lo intentan.

— Pero Remus —Sirius protestó— Esto podría salvar tu vida. Te daríamos algo que no has tenido desde tus cinco años. ¿No lo quieres?

Remus arrojó el libro y tomó a Sirius por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza: — ¡_Sí_, lo quiero, _maldita sea_! Pero no con el riesgo de _perderte_. Preferiría despedazarme todas las lunas llenas del resto de mi vida antes que ser el responsable de arruinar las suyas, junto con sus mentes. Yo _sé_ lo que es estar atrapado en la mente de un animal, o atrapado en el cuerpo de uno contra tu voluntad. No dejaré que eso les suceda. Primero me muero.

— ¡Podrías _morir_!

— ¡Entonces que así sea!

Sirius lo miró mal, verdaderamente jadeando de enojo, o posiblemente por la feroz sacudida de Remus: — No me interesa —Empezó, girando su rostro para mirar directamente a Remus— Voy a hacer esto y no podrás detenerme. Ya me memorice el libro de forma que si lo destruyes no podrás detenerme. Voy a hacer esto y si te interpones en mi camino solo lo harás más peligroso —Se congeló de repente, conocimiento llegando a su mente, seguido de una sonrisa placentera— El _Grim_. Yo soy el _Grim_. ¡Soy un idiota! Soy un perro negro y grande. ¡Esa es mi forma!

Se alejó de Remus y empezó a realizar algo que lucía como un baile de celebración alrededor de los chicos: — ¡Soy el Grim, soy el Grim, soy el Grim! —Apuntó con su dedo a James y Peter quienes lo observaban con felicidad y envidia— Tomen eso, erizos.

— ¿Son erizos? —Remus indagó alarmado.

— No —James repuso con indignación— Todavía no lo sabemos. El idiota de ahí nos interrumpió a mitad de la meditación. Estoy dispuesto a ser algo mejor que un estúpido perro.

— Yo apuesto a que seré un erizo —Peter se lamentó miserablemente.

— No hay nada de malo con los erizos —Sirius lo consoló, su triunfo obviamente poniéndolo benevolente— Hamish es asombroso.

— Nadie será _nada_ —Interrumpió Remus— Empezando por el hecho de que ustedes detendrán toda este locura antes de que vaya mucho más lejos.

— Olvídalo, Lunático —James lo detuvo— No vas a detenernos, estoy con Sirius. Beberé más poción esta noche, hasta que averigüe que soy.

— ¡_No_ lo harás! —Remus discutió con frustración.

— Remus —Sirius pasó su brazo por el hombro de Remus— Sinceramente ¿Te crees capaz de detenernos?

Remus bajo la cabeza al darse cuente de que en verdad, no tenía formas de detenerlos. Habían avanzado demasiado para que él lo reportará, y no sabía cómo podría convencerlos de que no lo hicieran.

— Por favor —Imploró— Por favor, por favor de _mi_ salud, no lo hagan.

— Es por tu salud precisamente que lo _haremos_ —Peter terminó la discusión, luciendo una expresión de determinación que Remus nunca había visto— James, dame más poción.

Remus vio desesperado cómo James iba a su baúl y sacaba otros dos viales, dándole uno a Peter y quedándose con el otro.

— ¿Qué si tienen una sobredosis? —Remus buscó una excusa— Ya se tomaron una está noche.

— Los efectos de la poción se disuelven apenas se rompe la meditación —James le aseguró— Ahora quiero que Sirius y tú se sienten en un lugar callados para que no nos molesten.

— Por favor. Te lo suplico. No lo hagan —Remus rogó.

— Solo pónganse un encantamiento silenciador encima —Sugirió Sirius, haciendo caso omiso de que Remus había hablado— Necesitaran tiempo, así que Peter y tú deberían encerrarse en las camas con las cortinas cerradas. No me iré de la habitación. Quiero quedarme para poder soñar sobre ser el Grim. ¡Ooh! Tendré que pensar en un nombre Merodeador para mí.

James hizo una mueca: — ¿No podrías ir a besuquearte con Rosemary por un rato? Por lo menos Remus si hace silencio.

— ¿Rosemary? —Remus preguntó, su atención direccionándose a otro punto— ¿Qué su nombre no es Rebecca?

— Nope —Sirius le informó alegremente— Rosemary es de Hufflepuff. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste después de un partido que ella me observaba y gustaba de mí? Terminé con Rebecca. Fui a verla la noche después de dejarte y me dijo que tenía que elegir entre ustedes y ella.

Remus no sabía si sentirse conmovido, confuso o irritado: — Así que ¿Ahora sales con Rosemary? — ¿Podía Sirius darle un respiro a su adolorido corazón y dejar las novias por unos días, por lo menos?— ¿Te gusta?

Sirius se encogió de hombros: — Es linda. Tiene bonitos ojos.

— No porque sea linda significa que debes salir con ella —Remus no pudo evitar que la frustración se filtrara a su voz— Si no te gusta, no lo hagas. Así es cómo terminas rompiendo el corazón de la gente. Si no funciona con ella, ¿Solo la botarás para irte con otra pobre chica? "Lo siento, Rosemary, pero simplemente no me sirves más. ¡Oye Sara! ¿Quieres coger?"

— Oh, ¿También le gusto a Sara? —Sirius preguntó con intento de bromear.

Remus gruñó y golpeó el poste de la cama. Se agrieto y dobló. Lo miró con furia antes de sacar su varita para murmurar _Reparo_— Por el amor a Dios, Sirius, ¡No puedes salir con la gente por el simple hecho de que ellos gusten de ti!

— Bueno, si a mí no me gusta nadie, es una buena forma de empezar ¿No lo crees

— ¡Si no te gusta nadie, no sales con nadie!

Sirius bufó: — ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir a decirme con quién puedo o no salir! Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. No te veo dándole sermones a James por lo de Kemp. ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de llamar a la chica por su primer nombre!

— Oye, oye —James protestó— Déjame fuera de su pelea. Ven, Pete, hagamos nuestra cosa —Señaló a su cama y los dos se subieron a ella y cerraron las cortinas. Remus escuchó a James pronunciar el hechizo silenciador y todo quedó en silencio.

— Sabes, para alguien externo, eso se vería de doble sentido —Sirius comentó, mirando las cortinas de James.

Remus suspiró, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía terrible por haber atacado a Sirius. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que no le preocupaban las chicas más que sus propios sentimientos por el chico: — Perdón —Se disculpó suavemente— No debí gritarte de esa forma. Tienes todo el derecho de tomar _tus_ propias decisiones.

Su cama se hundió cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado: — No lo hago para romperles el corazón, para que sepas —Le dijo después de unos instantes— Solo que en verdad quiero salir con alguien. No...se sentía bien con Rebecca, ¿Sabes? Tengo esperanza de que sea diferente con Rosemary.

— ¿Lo es? —Remus preguntó.

— No lo sé. Necesito algún tiempo para analizarlo. No es tan apegada como Rebecca. No me impone el tener que verla todo el tiempo.

— ¿Es eso algo bueno?

Sirius le dio una sonrisa seca: — ¿Quién sabe? No tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona la mente femenina.

— El misterio más grande para los hombres, ¿hm?

— Supongo.

Remus recorrió sus dedos sobre el poste de su cama: — Por favor no hagan está cosa de animagos —Empezó— He leído de algunas cosas verdaderamente _horribles_ que podrían ir mal. Leí el libro de Transformaciones de Gertie Trebbletome y ella decía...

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ —Sirius miró a Remus con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Leíste _"La guía avanzada para transformación animal y cómo lograrla por Gertie Trebbletome"_ por _diversión_?

— Bueno, yo no diría que fue _divertido_ —Remus admitió— Me compré el libro de segunda mano en el callejón Diagon. Es un poco arcaico, pero muchas de las cosas que ella escribe son bastante interesantes —Se dio cuenta de que Sirius seguía sorprendido— Me sorprende que sepas de su existencia, si te soy sincero.

— Lo tienes —Sirius empezó lentamente— Lo leíste. Podrías habernos ahorrado _meses_, no, _años_ de trabajo.

— ¿Es ese el libro que tradujeron? —Remus indagó, mirando el cuaderno con respeto— Bueno, supongo que es el único método infalible para convertirse en animago que ha sido escrito pieza por pieza. Muchas personas reciben tutores en el Ministerio.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del tema? —Demandó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros: — Tuvimos una tarea de ello, ¿Recuerdas? En tercer año. Y leí un libro que decía que es la transformación humana más complicada que existe debido a que es permanente. Y eso me puso a pensar dado que "Transformación humana" era un término raro para mí. ¿Significa que un hombre lobo no puede lograrlo? Todas las personas tienen un animal espiritual. Y me preguntaba si el lobo...ya sabes...había destruido el mío. Sé que una parte muy grande de mí le pertenece al lobo, y me pregunté si algo de mi verdadero animal espiritual quedaba con vida o había perecido por siempre. ¿Qué sucedería si yo quisiera convertirme en animago?

Sirius verdaderamente tembló: — Santo Merlín, pero que pensamientos tan mórbidos tienes, Lunático. _Prométeme_ que nunca lo intentaras.

— Prométeme lo mismo.

— Remus, sabes que yo voy a lograrlo. Solo el cielo sabe que podría sucederte a ti de intentarlo. Podrías quedarte encerrado en la mente de un lobo salvaje por siempre, y yo tendría que abandonar mi humanidad y el Quidditch para poder cuidarte y asegurarme de que no te hagas daño.

Remus se preguntó si era posible el derretirse de cariño. Sus entrañas ya lo habían logrado de cualquier forma: — ¿Te quedarías a cuidarme si me quedo atrapado como Lunático por siempre?

— Por supuesto que lo haría —Sirius afirmó, viéndolo cómo si le hubiese hecho una pregunta ridícula— Sin importar si se trata de tu estado lobuno, o solamente de tu mente infantil post luna. ¿Piensas que huiría y te dejaría en alguna jaula u hospital mental? Además tu yo post luna me quiere demasiado —Agregó con orgullo.

Remus se sonrojó, pero siguió mirando a Sirius, incapaz de decir algo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sirius lo había arruinado para alguien más. Nadie, hombre o mujer, sería capaz de superarlo ante los ojos de Remus.

— ¿De verdad no sabías que haría eso? —Sirius le preguntó, luciendo incómodo— ¿No sabías que los mejores amigos hacen eso?

— No —Remus contestó— Nunca tuve a nadie antes de ti.

— Bueno, entonces fuimos los afortunados que te denotaron primero —Sirius respondió— Ahora ayúdame a pensar en un nombre para mi forma perruna.

— Por favor reconsidéralo.

— Nope —Sirius sacudió la cabeza— Usa tu maravilloso cerebro inteligente para algo que no sean planear bromas o intentar sabotear nuestros esfuerzos y dame un buen nombre.

Remus gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama. Sabía cuándo Sirius lo derrotaba, tan bien como él: — Si no fuera tu nombre, diría que "Sirius" —Comentó— Es un tanto irónico, para que sepas. Sirius siendo la estrella del perro. Y tú siendo un Black.

— No tan irónico como tener por nombre "Remus Lupin" —Sirius recriminó, dejándose caer a su lado— Ahora, dado que ese _es_ mi nombre, por favor piense en algo mucho más imaginativo.

Remus frunció el ceño en concentración: — ¿Qué te parece "Grim"? Dijiste que lucías igual.

— Y lo hago —Sirius respondió— Pero Grim es un nombre horrible. No le sienta a mi magnética personalidad y buena apariencia.

— O tú modestia estelar —Remus apoyó— Bien, ¿Qué te parece "Canuto"?

— ¿Canuto? —Sirius cuestionó con duda— ¿De dónde viene ese?

— En Sussex, hay una leyenda de un perro negro, grande y espectral similar al Grim. Lo llaman Canuto. Pensé que era algo menos rimbombante y...er...grim que "Grim". Es mejor que "Lunático" de cualquier forma.

— No hay nada de malo con "Lunático" —Sirius reclamó— Hm...Canuto. Sabes, me gusta un poco.

— Excelente entonces, señor Canuto —Remus sonrió— ¿Podría por lo menos pedirte el que _nunca_ te quedes atascado en tu forma perruna? Odiaría el tener que traducir todo para ti por el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Habla perro, señor Lunático? —Sirius le preguntó con aparente placer.

— Hablo canino —Remus le corrigió— No es tan complicado. Solo tienen unas cincuenta palabras en su léxico: "Comer", "Comida", "Perseguir", "Matar", "Manada" ,"Correr", "Pareja", "Jugar"... ya puedes hacerte a la idea. No es la mejor lengua para filosofar.

— ¡Es tan genial! —Sirius exclamó— Me preguntaba si...

Hubo un fuerte golpe y fueron testigos de cómo James caía de la cama y se alejaba del encantamiento silenciador. Apenas estuvo fuera, comenzó a gritar: — _¡Soy un ciervo, soy un ciervo!_ —E imitó el baile triunfante de Sirius alrededor del cuarto— ¡Tomen _esa_ caninos malagradecidos!

— ¿Eres un ciervo? —Remus cuestionó— Eres arrogante, leal, testarudo y siempre te metes en las cosas sin antes pensarlo. Te queda.

— ¿Se supone que es un halago?

— Lo es —Remus aseguró— Te queda perfectamente.

— Sí, Cornamenta —Sirius lo apoyó— Lo hace.

— ¿Cornamenta? —James parecía insultado— ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!

— Nope. Le queda a tu desordenado cabello que prontamente será una cornamenta.

— No me gusta.

— Que mal, porque ahora es tu nuevo apodo —Remus anunció— Nunca te llamaremos por otro nombre.

Y justo entonces, otro ruido se escuchó cuando Peter cayó de la cama, completamente devastado.

— ¡Pete! —Remus gritó, corriendo en su ayuda— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No eres un erizo, cierto? Para tu información, no son tan malos. Venga. No puede ser tan terrible.

— Soy algo peor que un erizo —Peter susurró, muy pálido— No puedo creerlo. ¡Es horrible!

— ¿Qué es? —Sirius curioseó, acercándose— ¿Una rana? ¿Termita? ¿Otro ciervo? —Lo último fue dedicado a molestar a James.

— Una rata —Peter susurró, completamente mortificado.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— En realidad es algo bueno —Remus lo consoló, mientras Los Merodeadores se dirigían a desayunar la mañana siguiente. No podía dejar de recordarse el que ahora estaba apoyando su plan en lugar de impedirlo como debería, pero siempre había sido débil ante las penas de sus amigos, y la miseria de Peter lo estaba lastimando.

— No lo es —Peter se lamentó— Lunático me asesinará de una sola mordida. ¿Cómo lograré que no te lastimes? ¡Las ratas son horribles! Son peludas, escurridizas y tienen colas que parecen gusanos.

— En eso tiene razón —Sirius comentó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Peter.

— Claro que no la tiene —Insistió Remus— ¡Las ratas son brillantes! Piensa en todas las cosas que podrás hacer. Serás muy veloz. Podrás escapar de mis garras antes de que te agarre. Podrás meterte en espacios verdaderamente pequeños, y eso sería de mucha ayuda para varias bromas. Te podrías meter en la sala común de Slytherin y nadie se daría cuenta sin necesidad de la capa de invisibilidad. Y de fallar, puedes salir y ponerte frente a una chica para iniciar el pánico y escabullirte sin salir herido. De hecho, creo que la rata es el animal más Merodeador que existe. Es el mejor en ser sutil.

Levantó la mirada para ver como los otros tres le miraban.

— ¡_Yo_ quiero ser una rata! —James exclamó— ¿De qué sirve ser un tonto ciervo? Solo imaginen todas las bromas que podría hacer… —Su expresión se volvió soñadora.

— En verdad _podré_ hacer muchas cosas, ¿cierto? —La voz de Peter recobraba la esperanza— No es tan malo ser una, ¿Verdad?

— Te lo he estado diciendo —Remus sonrió, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros— ¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo siempre tengo la razón?

— _Siempre_ tienes la razón —Sirius accedió, luciendo por algún motivo molesto— Es increíblemente molesto. ¿Cómo lo haces?

— Es otro de mis famosos secretos —Remus respondió— Otro de los cuales nunca podrás averiguar.

— Así que no todo es malo para ti, Colagusano —James lo felicitó, alejando a Remus de Peter para poder molestarlo.

— _¡Colagusano!_ —Peter exclamó, muy indignado.

— Si yo tendré que ser Cornamenta, tú serás Colagusano.

— No pienso aceptarlo —Peter contestó testarudamente.

— Que mal, porque no planeamos llamarte por otra cosa —Sirius le dijo como todo un sabelotodo. Fue de la misma forma en que lo haría para humillar a alguien. Remus le dedico una mirada en reprimenda.

— Pensaremos en otro nombre, Pete —Le aseguró al Merodeador gordito que intentaba escapar de los brazos de James.

— No lo haremos —James y Sirius dijeron al unísono.

— Te hemos bautizado como Colagusano, amigo —Sirius añadió— Es la triste realidad a la que tendrás que acoplarte.

Peter bufó: — Cuando pueda convertirme en rata, dejaré mordiscos en tu cometa 260.

— ¿Así quieres jugar, _Colagusano_? —Sirius le siguió la corriente— Entonces, cuando sea un perro, abriré tu baúl y orinaré dentro.

— Por el amor a Godric, Sirius, ¿_En serio_? —Remus realizó una mueca de disgusto.

— No me quedan dudas de que ese es tu animal espiritual —Murmuró James.

Ingresaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus casi se cae del susto al escuchar un grito demasiado agudo de "¡Sirius!" que fue seguido por una maraña de pelo castaño que terminó con Sirius teniendo una chica de Hufflepuff en el regazo.

Remus alzó una ceja mientras luchaba con sus instintos básicos: Una mezcla de dolor y celos. Sirius tenía la decencia de lucir avergonzado: — Hola, Rosemary —La saludó, dándole un breve beso y arrojándola a la silla que estaba a su lado— Es contra las reglas que te sientes en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— No creo que les importe —Rosemary le dijo sin preocupación— A duras penas te vi del _todo_ ayer.

"_Asombroso_" Pensó Remus, evitando cruzar miradas con los ojos apenados de Lily quienes miraban la escena con simpatía. "_Qué manera tan linda de iniciar mi día_"


	41. El segundo secretp

**El segundo secreto**

**Nota de autor: **Moonsing escribió el fanfic y J.K creo el universo, yo solo he de traducirlo para que ustedes sufran conmigo.

"_Te tengo para sujetar mi mano_

_Te tengo para entenderme_

_Te tengo para caminar conmigo_

_Te tengo para hablarme_

_Te tengo para besarme en las noches_

_Te tengo para que me abraces con fuerza_

_Te tengo, no te dejaré ir_

_Te tengo para amarme así_

_Cariño. Te tengo, cariño"_

"_I got you babe" Por Sonny y Cher_

**SIRIUS:**

Fiel a su palabra, la siguiente transformación de Remus no fue una situación de vida o muerte cómo la anterior. Aunque Sirius sabía que su amigo todavía estaba bastante enojado con respecto a algo, ya parecía acostumbrado a ello y su voluntad de hierro lo hacía a un lado durante las transformaciones.

Mientras Febrero se iba acercando, Los Merodeadores, incluyendo de mala gana a Remus, empezaron a buscar los ingredientes para la siguiente poción que se requería para ser animagos. Incluso cuando la poción contenía algunos ingredientes bastante comunes, muchos de los otros eran corrosivos, volátiles y tan poderosos que solo eran vendidos a pocionistas con licencia. Los Merodeadores duraron bastante tiempo en idear una forma de obtenerlos sin la necesidad de irse a comprarlos ilegalmente de algún famoso mercado negro en el Callejón Knockturn.

Un día de Febrero, justo cuando la primavera iba dando sus primeros frutos con verdes plantas floreciendo, Sirius se escondió en el dormitorio para huir de Rosemary por algunas horas. La chica ya estaba casi igual que Rebecca en lo que relacionaba a los amigos de Sirius.

Los demás Merodeadores estaban en la sala común jugando un chicos versus chicas de estudiantes de cuarto y quinto año con Gobstones, la cual Remus gracias a sus buenos reflejos estaba ganando cuando Sirius decidió retirarse.

Sirius ahora estaba sobre su cama con un libro de Encantamientos avanzados que había sacado de la sección prohibida y un reproductor de música que había conseguido en la tienda de electrodomésticos Muggle. Había durado las últimas semanas trabajando en hechizos que le permitieran funcionar en ambientes mágicos y creía que finalmente lo había logrado. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Remus cuando viera su regalo de cumpleaños en Marzo.

Tomó aire profundamente y realizó el último hechizo, asegurándose de realizar el movimiento de varita perfectamente. El mínimo error arruinaría su progreso de semanas. Después de unos segundos, un leve zumbido salió de la máquina y el pequeño botón rojo que decía "Encendido" se prendió.

Sirius dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y una sonrisa victoriosa decoró toda su expresión. ¡Lo había logrado! Remus estaría tan feliz. Podría escuchar las canciones Muggle de su madre tanto cómo se le diera la gana ahora.

Sirius se arrastró hasta el final de su cama y obtuvo de su baúl una serie de cintas que Remus había escogido ese mismo día tras tanta insistencia. Eligió una al azar y vio la foto que la decoraba. Estaba en blanco y negro, totalmente quieta como acostumbraban las fotos Muggle, y enseñaba a una mujer con cabello negro que sujetaba las manos de un hombre debajo de un árbol. El título era "Míranos" e identificaba a los Muggles sentados bajo el árbol como "Sonny" y "Cher".

Abrió el lugar del reproductor en dónde iría la cinta y, tras varios botones presionados incorrectamente, logró que todo estuviera perfectamente en su sitio. Dudó unos cuantos segundos, pero al final presionó "Reproducir". Momentos largos, y que casi le arrebataron la esperanza llenaron el cuarto momentos antes de que la música saliera por los parlantes, tan clara cómo lo haría un mago con su varita.

Sirius se sintió bastante deleitado cuando las voces empezaron a cantar.

"…**Cariño…Te tengo, cariño…Ellos dicen que somos jóvenes y no podemos entenderlo, y no lo haremos hasta crecer…"**

Sirius se recostó y escuchó con atención. Se preguntaba si la madre de Remus le ponía está canción cuando era un niño, un pequeño y para nada lobuno Remus que tendría gigantescos ojos ambarinos y una vena traviesa que lo obligaba a hacer travesuras.

"…**Cariño…Te tengo, cariño…Te tengo, cariño…Tengo flores, en la primavera…Te tengo a ti para que uses mi anillo**…"

Rodó para quedar sobre su estómago y empezó a examinar las otras cintas, tratando de elegir otra al azar mientras pensaba que significado tendrían para su amigo.

"**...Y cuando estoy triste, actúas como un payaso…y si tengo miedo, siempre estás alrededor…Así que déjales decir que tu cabello es muy largo porque a mí no me importa…contigo nada puede salir mal…**"

Sirius frunció el ceño y las palabras de la canción detuvieron sus pensamientos. Le sonaban bastante familiares y no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de haberlas escuchado en otra parte.

— Cuando estoy triste, actúas como un payaso —Repitió en voz alta, tratando de acordarse— Y si tengo miedo, siempre estás… —Se detuvo cuando por fin pudo recordarlo. Su mente lo llevó a una noche en la biblioteca cuando Remus estaba escondido debajo de una mesa enfermo, asustado y creyendo firmemente el que moriría esa noche.

— _¡Dímelo, Lunático! ¿Por favor? _—Había rogado, y estaba seguro que algo dentro de Remus se estaba rompiendo. Estaba seguro de que Remus le diría su secreto. Pero su amigo no le confesó nada. Solo le había dicho algo confuso.

— _Sirius, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, todo lo que haces por mí._ _No importa qué, siempre estás ahí para mí. Cuando estoy triste, actúas como un payaso para animarme. Cuando tengo miedo, siempre estás alrededor para ayudarme a luchar con mis demonios._

Sirius muy lentamente presionó el botón que decía "Retroceder" y luego volvió a darle "Reproducir", su corazón martilleando aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué. Sentía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo realmente importante, y que solo podría lograrlo si le encontraba sentido a aquellas palabras.

"…**Estoy triste, actúas como un payaso…y si tengo miedo…siempre estás alrededor…Así que déjales decir que tu cabello es muy largo porque a mí no me importa…**"

Sirius se sentó derecho mientras la canción continuaba reproduciéndose y trató de organizar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era una coincidencia? No importaba lo que se dijera, Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en Remus solo debajo de la luna, cantando canciones Muggle y deseando en sangre y sombras de luna. Para Remus, las canciones Muggle eran algo sagrado. Eran la única conexión que tenía con su pasado y su madre. Sirius sabía que no era una coincidencia el que Remus usará esas precisas palabras, y el que antes hubiera elegido esa precisa cinta para comprarla cuando Sirius le dijo que escogiera su música favorita. Entonces ¿Qué trataba de decirle Remus en su forma única y excéntrica?

"…**Te tengo para besarme en las noches, te tengo para que me abraces con fuerza…Te tengo, no te dejaré ir…Te tengo para amarme así…**"

Por segunda vez, Sirius sintió un retorcijón en el estómago y su garganta se secó mientras volvía a presionar el botón de "Retroceder".

"…**Te tengo, no te dejaré ir…Te tengo para amarme así…cariño…Te tengo, cariño…Te tengo, cariño…**"

— Te tengo, no te dejaré ir —Susurró para sí mismo, su dedo tembloroso presionando el botón de "Pausa"— ¿Qué _demonios_ está sucediendo?

— _Ya casi es luna llena, mejor déjame ir._

— _¡Nunca! ¿No lo recuerdas Lunático? Me lo dijiste una vez. Te tengo. No te dejaré ir._

— Maldita sea, Remus —Sirius gruñó, la frustración llenándolo completamente— ¿Por qué debes ser tan jodidamente complejo? ¿Qué quieres que averigüe con lo que me has dicho?

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Remus _no_ quería que él lo averiguara. No esperaba que Sirius lo logrará. Nunca se esperaría que Sirius tuviera paciencia suficiente para arreglar el reproductor de música, incluso cuando él no sabía nada al respecto. Lo que había dicho a Sirius en esa noche fue una táctica para despistarlo; algo importante que había querido decirle mediante una indirecta en caso de morir.

"_No lo dijo para mí_" Sirius se dio cuenta, con el aliento atorado en su garganta, "_Lo dijo para sí mismo. Era algo que necesitaba confesarme, pero no quería que yo lo entendiera. Fue otro de sus rituales privados, como cantarle a las sombras de luna. Fue algo inmensamente personal_".

— _Maldición_, soy buen en esto —Exclamó en voz alta— Y cómo la última vez, descubriré tu secreto, Remus Lupin.

Presionó "Retroceder" y escuchó atentamente la canción. ¿Qué podría decir sobre esta canción? Era de una joven pareja. También bastante vieja. Se trataba de dos personas que nadie creía funcionarían la una para la otra. Era…

"…**Te tengo para besarme en las noches, te tengo para que me abraces con fuerza…Te tengo, no te dejaré ir…Te tengo para amarme así…cariño…Te tengo, cariño…Te tengo, cariño…**"

…una canción de amor.

La boca de Sirius se abrió completamente a medida que empezó a comprender la situación.

Fue exactamente como aquel día de segundo año en el que descubrió que Remus era un hombre lobo. Tantos pequeños detalles, algunos que por separado no tenían sentido, empezaban a encajar en su rompecabezas.

Remus odiaba que Sirius saliera con cualquier chica, pero no parecía importarle para nada el hecho de que James jugara con Bronwyn.

El Remus post luna, un Remus que siempre bajaba todas sus defensas, obviamente prefería a Sirius más que al resto de la manada.

Una discusión con Lily Evans, en la que ella descubrió el nuevo y monstruoso secreto de Remus, había dejado al hombre lobo tan horrorizado y fuera de balance que intentó matarse durante la luna llena.

La discusión con Lily ocurrió el mismo día que Sirius se le declaró a Rebecca.

Todo apuntaba a la misma dirección, y Sirius no podía ignorar la obvia conclusión. Remus se sentía atraído por él. No, era mucho más que eso. Remus gustaba de él, gustaba de él de una forma para nada platónica. Remus era gay y estaba enamorado de Sirius.

— Carajo —Sirius susurró, sintiendo como todo su mundo se desmoronaba. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería sentirse asqueado? ¿Debería confrontar a Remus? ¿Debería pretender que nada ocurrió e ignorar su descubrimiento? ¿Debería sentir pesar por Remus, quien estaba solo con el conocimiento de ser incluso más diferente a los demás y esperaba poder estar con alguien quien salía con las chicas y las desechaba cuando pasaban de moda?

Pensó en Remus la noche en que se acurrucó en la cama mientras James y Sirius lo veían con desesperación, incapaz de saber que lo había molestado tanto: —_ Y quiero su lástima porque es parecida al cariño, pero algunas veces no es suficiente _—Remus había dicho, su voz cargada de odio— _Algunas veces solo quiero que alguien alce su voz por mí y diga "Ya es suficiente para Remus. Ya es lo suficientemente extraño. Déjenlo en paz. No quiere odio, o dolor, o ser golpeado, o incluso más lástima, dado que ya se ha cansado. Y ahora solo q-q-quiere dormir."_

— Ah, Lunático —Murmuró Sirius. No podía obligarse a sentirse molesto o disgustado, tan solo sentía mucha, mucha pena— Pobre chico. Al destino en verdad le gusta atormentarte, ¿No es así?

Sirius supo, entonces, que debía hacer. Pretendería que nada había cambiado. Este era el secreto de Remus, y sabía el por qué debían mantenerlo de aquella forma. Sirius actuaría completamente normal. No podía condenar a Remus por amarlo más de lo que debería. No solía importarle cuando quien gustaba de él era una chica, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué esto sería distinto?

"Porque es un chico" dijo una parte en su interior, "Eso no está bien. Es perverso. Está mal. Tu familia ha asesinado a magos por cosas más leves que eso en su tiempo". Pero otra, mucho más grande, decía "Exactamente. ¿Cuándo tu familia ha tenido razón en algo?"

Sirius enderezó sus hombros. Presionó "Pausa" en el reproductor de música y expulsó la cinta, devolviéndola delicadamente a su estuche. Sin saber realmente el por qué, la dejó en lo más profundo de su baúl, alejada de las demás.

— ¿Sirius? —Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con James en la puerta— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? —Sirius respondió, todavía distraído. Le señaló el reproductor y las cintas que estaban alrededor.

— No lo sé. ¿Masturbarte con música? —Sugirió James.

Sirius hizo una mueca: — ¿Solo piensas en eso?

— Nope. Algunas veces también pienso en Evans.

— Mi punto ha sido demostrado —Dijo Sirius— Eso _es_ en todo lo que piensas.

— También pienso en bromas y Los Merodeadores —James reclamó.

— Por Merlín, por favor dime que no te masturbas mientras lo haces —Sirius le imploró— No creo que pueda digerir eso justo ahora.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —James parecía disgustado— ¿Qué te hizo imaginar eso?

— No querrías enterarte —Sirius invitó a James a sentarse en su cama— Arreglé el reproductor de música Muggle para que pueda trabajar en ambientes mágicos —Le explicó— Se lo daré a Lunático por su cumpleaños —Incluso mientras lo decía, una parte de él se preguntó cómo Remus interpretaría el regalo. ¿Estaba Sirius accidentalmente dándole esperanzas? ¿Qué había hecho en primer lugar para que Remus gustará de él?

Para su buena fortuna, James no denotó nada raro con esa elección: — Genial. ¿En verdad funciona?

— Obviamente lo hace —Sirius respondió— ¿Por quién me tomas?

— ¿Quieres que responda esa pregunta, Canuto?

Sirius sonrió ante el uso de su nuevo apodo. Remus fue un verdadero genio al pensarlo. "_Por lo menos me he dado cuenta de que no solo atraigo a estúpidos_" pensó, contemplando a la vasta pero escasamente diversa mayoría de sus fans: — ¿Quieres escuchar una cinta? —Preguntó a James, sintiéndose mucho más animado al haberse acostumbrado ya a saber el nuevo secreto de Remus.

— Me gustaría, pero no ahora. Lunático subirá en un rato. Fue con Pete a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que le aplicaran la poción removedora de cicatrices. Supongo que querrás mantener tu regalo un secreto ¿Verdad?

— Sí —Sirius recogió las cintas y las dejó caer en su baúl antes de poner la máquina encima. Se giró para ver a James arrojándose sobre su cama— ¿Si te _has_ dado cuenta de que todavía actúa extraño?

— Bueno, acaba de patear nuestros traseros en los Gobstones —James bromeó— Así que ahora se encuentra bien. Me refiero a que, obviamente estará bastante adolorido después de aplicarse la poción como siempre, pero aparte de ello… —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Mentalmente? Con Remus, eso siempre será difícil de deducir. Reconozco que algo todavía se lo está comiendo vivo y no quiere decirnos.

— Yo igual —Murmuró Sirius.

— Lunático tiene demasiados secretos —James continuó hablando— Eso no es saludable.

— Posiblemente los guarda por una buena razón.

— Pero ¿Por qué lo hace de nosotros? Somos sus amigos.

Sirius desvió la mirada: — Debe tener una buena razón —Repitió.

La puerta se abrió entonces e ingresaron Peter y Remus, el Merodeador gordito sujetando a un Remus pálido y que sudaba debido al dolor que le producía la poción en el cuerpo.

— Oigan Canuto, Cornamenta —Se dirigió a los dos chicos pelinegros a la vez que Peter lo ayudaba a llegar a su cama— ¿Oyeron que vencí a todos en Gobstones? —Sus ojos miraban directamente a Sirius cuando formuló su pregunta, una sonrisa orgullosa decorando su pálido rostro— Incluidos a los de quinto año.

Sirius vio aquellos ojos ambarinos y una ola de compasión lo bañó completamente. No era lástima, porque había demasiada admiración y respeto en lo que sentía. Podía darle a Remus esto. No le costaba nada, y sabía que significaría mucho más para el otro muchacho.

— Si me contaron —Contestó— Deberían saber mejor que nadie puede derrotar a nuestro Lunático cuando se trata de eso. Tus reflejos son demasiado buenos.

Remus parecía brillar ante el halago de Sirius y el chico se preguntó cómo nunca había notado lo mucho que sus palabras afectaban al hombre lobo. Nunca había sido un observador bueno, pero tendría que haber caminado con los ojos vendados para no darse cuenta.

Observó a James y Peter y notó que ellos no evidenciaban nada raro en la reacción de Remus.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí solo? —Remus indagó, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba su pijama.

— Masturbándose —James lo molestó.

— ¡No es cierto! —Sirius reclamó, sonrojándose como nunca antes, dado que ya era consciente de los sentimientos que Remus tenía hacía él.

— ¿En serio? —James continuó fastidiándolo— Entonces ¿Qué hacías?

— Estaba haciendo tu regalo de cumpleaños, Lunático —Sirius ignoró a James con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Me estás haciendo un regalo de cumpleaños? —El rostro de Remus se iluminó— ¿Qué es?

— Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. Y eso sería una pena, porque es realmente brillante y vas a amarlo.

— Estoy seguro de ello —Remus confirmó, poniéndose en pie y cojeando ligeramente al baño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te lo he dado todavía.

— Siempre me gustan tus regalos —Remus respondió, su mano acariciando el colgante alrededor de su cuello. Entró al baño para cambiarse, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No fue tan simple como Sirius hubiera imaginado, esconder el que sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Remus. Ahora que tenía pleno conocimiento de que existían, se encontraba a sí mismo buscando siempre por signos que los corroboraran, y pese a que Remus era muy buen actor, veía más de ellos a medida que pasaban los días.

Ahora evidenciaba la forma en que Remus se quedaba callado cada que Rosemary u otra de las admiradoras de Sirius estaban cerca. Notaba que Remus siempre lo buscaba a él para pedirle consejos o apoyo, incluso sobre James y Peter. Nunca se perdía la forma en que cualquier halago de su parte a Remus causaba el que las angulares, y usualmente cargadas de dolor, facciones se iluminaran desde adentro, sus ojos casi brillando de alegría.

Sirius se sentía perdido y solo. No estaba seguro de cómo debería reaccionar. Deseaba más que nada el poder comentarlo con James para así poder tener a alguien que lo aconsejará, pero no se atrevía. La homosexualidad definitivamente era un tema prohibido en el mundo mágico, especialmente entre familias sangre pura en dónde la importancia de mantener la línea de herederos era vital. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué opinaba James del asunto, y se rehusaba a comprometer la amistad de Remus con los otros solo para obtener algo de paz mental.

La solución a su predicamento llegó una tarde cuando miró alrededor de la mesa durante la cena y vio a una chica con cabello pelirrojo levantarse e irse con Alice, la nueva novia de Frank Longbottom.

_Lily_ lo sabía. Definitivamente lo sabía. Si Sirius no estaba seguro de que tuviera algo que ver su conversación con Remus al regreso de las vacaciones, definitivamente lo estaba tras el tenso intercambio de la enfermería.

— Chicos, los veré más tarde —Informó, poniéndose en pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Remus preguntó, su mirada dirigiéndose brevemente a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde estaba Rosemary— Pensé que iríamos a jugar una partida de Snap explosivo.

— Regresaré pronto —Sirius le aseguró— Solo quiero recoger algo —Dio media vuelta y se apresuró a cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor antes de recibir más cuestionamientos. Vio desaparecer el brillante cabello de Lily por el corredor que daba a la biblioteca. Corrió para alcanzarla.

— ¡Evans! ¡Oye, Evans!

Ella se detuvo, rodando los ojos al darse cuenta de que se le estaba acercando.

— Necesito hablar contigo —Sirius jadeo, parando en frente de ella— Largo, Richards —Agregó para Alice.

Lily lo miró mal: — ¡No tienes derecho alguno de hablarle así a mis amigas! No quiero hablar contigo. Lárgate.

— Perdón —Sirius se disculpó, armándose de una expresión de ayuda— No quería sonar grosero. Por favor, debo hablar contigo. Es sobre Remus.

La expresión de Lily pasó a ser una de preocupación: — Se veía bien en la cena. ¿Otra vez ha enfermado?

— No, no es eso. Es por otra cosa.

Lily lució indecisa durante varios momentos antes de girarse para hablar con Alice: — Te veré en la sala común. Ojalá esto valga la pena, Black.

Alice se fue de mala gana, lanzándoles miradas sospechosas sobre su hombro a los dos.

— ¿Bien? —Lily cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y bastante impaciente— ¿De qué se trata?

— Es sobre Remus.

— Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Apresúrate.

"_No tengo la menor idea de lo que James ve en ella, bruja presumida y ególatra_" Sirius pensó duramente: — ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca? No quiero que alguien nos oiga.

— No pretenderás invitarme a salir ¿Cierto? —Ella lo examinaba con sospecha— Porque de una vez te aviso que no hay forma en este mundo de que salga con un grosero y arrogante patán como tú.

— No, por supuesto que no —Sirius respondió asqueado— Jamás le haría eso a James. Además no me gustas en lo más mínimo. Mi tipo no son las estiradas.

Lily bufó: — Un comentario más de esos y me iré. Y nunca saldré con Potter. Incluso si fuera el último hombre en este planeta.

— Bien. ¿Biblioteca? —Sirius dio un paso atrás y con exagerada cortesía señaló el lugar, anotando mentalmente el decirle a James que Lily se había referido a él como "Hombre".

Lily lo siguió hasta un escritorio vacío: — Bueno. ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo…um…Yo conozco el secreto de Luná…Remus —Escupió.

— Estoy perfectamente al tanto del ridículo apodo que ustedes le tienen —Le avisó— Y si esto es otro tonto plan para que yo confiese su secreto, pierdes el tiempo.

Sirius frunció el ceño: — ¿No me escuchaste? Ya lo _sé_.

— Excelente, ¿Cuál es?

Sonrojándose profundamente, Sirius susurró: — Creo que le gusto.

Lily se paralizó, su boca abierta. Si Sirius tenía alguna duda, había desaparecido por completo. Finalmente ella negó débilmente y respondió: — No, no lo hace.

— Nunca te dediques al teatro, Evans —Sirius le repuso secamente— Tus habilidades actorales dejan mucho que desear. Si te preocupa el que vaya a herirlo o que se lo cuente a alguien, no es necesario. Lo he sabido por semanas. Solo quiero algunos consejos, y eres la única persona que conozco que también lo sabe. Además eres una chica.

— Buena observación —Lily bramó. Después suspiró— No era mi intención decirlo de esa forma. Aunque me desagrades bastante, sé que nunca lastimarías a Remus, incluso cuando se trata de este tema. Posiblemente eso es lo que le atrae de ti. Dios sabe que no tienes más cualidades redimibles.

— ¿Qué querías decir, entonces?

— Me refería a que no le gustas, Black. Él te ama.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de paralizarse: — ¿Qué?

— Él te ama. No es un simple capricho como el que tú tienes con tus novias o Potter conmigo. Es verdaderamente amor. Tú entre todos los demás deberías saber que cuando Remus hace algo, nunca lo deja a la mitad. Cuando siente, lo hace con fuerza.

Sirius gruñó y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa: — ¡No sé qué _hacer_! —Se lamentó— ¿Podrías decirme qué hacer? Eres una chica, ¿Cómo logro que deje de amarme?

Lily presionó sus labios y lo observó suspicazmente: —¿Quieres que deje de amarte?

— ¡Por supuesto que eso quiero! —Sirius le respondió con impaciencia— ¡No deseo que el pobre chico sea miserable y se lamente por no tenerme el resto de su vida! ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

— No lo sé —Lily replicó— Pensé que buscabas consejos de cómo declararle el que lo amas de pies a cabeza, de que deseas estar con él toda la vida y tener sus bebés…o cualquiera que sea el equivalente homosexual. ¿Qué crees que sería? ¿Comprar juntos una granja? ¿Criar gallinas? ¿Formar una banda? Solo Dios lo sabe.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, estúpida? —Sirius se quedó viéndola horrorizado— ¡_No_ soy gay! ¿Qué carajos te hizo pensar eso?

— Tal vez me equivoque —Lily se encogió de hombros, sin lucir ofendida. De hecho, parecía bastante sorprendida— Era una posibilidad lejana.

— Malditamente lejana, en eso tienes razón —Sirius concordó, sintiendo, por alguna razón, que estaba esquivando un punto importante— Ahora ayúdame con mi plan.

— Bien —Respondió, sonando a oídos de Sirius, demasiado interesada— ¿Qué te hizo suponer que le gustabas? Posiblemente si empezamos por ahí, podríamos encontrar una forma de…ya sabes…revertir el proceso.

— Bueno —Sirius se reclinó en la silla, pensando— Había una canción. Una canción de amor Muggle. Él me dedicó algunas de las palabras.

— ¿Fue eso? Y ¿Desde cuándo escuchas música Muggle?

— ¡No, no fue solo eso! La canción me hizo darme cuenta de los otros detalles.

— ¿Qué otros detalles?

Sirius bufó: — Ya sabes, las cosas que él hace. Como el que nunca quiere que pase tiempo con mi novia, pero no le importa que James lo haga con la suya. Cuando Rosemary está cerca, se enferma y parece que deseará estar en otra parte. Y siempre acude a mí en busca de consuelo, cuando está triste o…enfermo. Incluso cuando su mente no es completamente suya después de un ataque de su enfermedad, siempre me quiere alrededor. Y siempre desea estar cerca de mí, o saber dónde estoy si no me encuentra cerca. Y cuando lo halago, le digo algo dulce o lo toco, obviamente de forma amigable, él solo —Sirius buscó la palabra adecuada— resplandece.

Lily también se inclinó en su silla, luciendo satisfecha: — ¿Quieres saber qué me hizo pensar que tú también lo amabas?

— ¿Qué? —Sirius rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué tanto ella fastidiaría con su error hasta admitir que estaba equivocada.

— Fue el que tú nunca parecías querer pasar tiempo con tu novia. Cuando estás con ella, siempre parece que desearas estar en otra parte. ¿Recuerdas cuando Rebecca se enfadó contigo en la sala común? Dijo que Remus era el peor del grupo debido a que tú siempre querías saber dónde estaba y que hacía o si se estaba esforzando de más. Preferías pasar tu tiempo con él en lugar de ella.

Sirius sintió un peso en su estómago ante las palabras de la chica: — Remus está enfermo —Se defendió— Necesita que sus amigos estén pendientes de él.

— Y —Prosiguió Lily, como si él no hubiese hablado— Ella me dijo que cuando algo te preocupaba o estabas molesto, siempre ibas a buscar a Remus para que te consolara o te diera un consejo, nunca lo hacías con ella. La enojaba bastante, para tu información. Decía que ese debía ser su trabajo.

— ¡Remus es inteligente! ¡Todos siempre lo buscamos para que nos consuele o de consejos! —El tren inminente había regresado y Sirius sintió aumentar su ritmo cardiaco. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Una furia hirviente amenazaba con explotar dentro de él muy pronto.

— Y aquí te encuentras ahora —Lily siguió hablando, ciega ante el cambio en sus emociones— El heredero a la más antigua y noble casa Black, una familia que pondría a morir a cualquiera por cosas que van desde ser gay, hablando con una chica que ni siquiera te agrada en pro de ayudar al chico que dices no amar. Y cada vez que dices su nombre, o hablas de la forma en que él te necesita, tu rostro simplemente —Ella realizó una pausa dramática, en el mismo lugar que Sirius tuvo para buscar la palabra con la cual describir a Remus— …resplandece.

Sirius se quedó mirándola, su boca abierta, completamente enfurecido porque ¿Cómo se _atrevía_, _ATREVÍA_ a acusarlos de aquellas cosas? Se sentía enfermo y desorientado, y de repente lo único que ansiaba era escapar de ella y de sus…de sus…_MENTIRAS_.

— ¡_Púdrete_! —Le gritó, golpeando la mesa con una fuerza arrolladora— ¿Sabes qué? ¡_PÚDRETE_! Ni siquiera sé por qué escucho esto. Vine a pedirte ayuda y todo lo que obtuve fue que…fue que contarás _mentiras_ sobre mí, me largo. ¡_PÚDRETE_!

Se levantó violentamente, tirando la silla en el proceso, y dejando anonadada a Madame Pince mientras abandonaba corriendo la biblioteca.

Se fue tan deprisa, que ni siquiera vio a Lily sonreír completamente satisfecha consigo misma, u oírla murmurar para sí un: — Remus, me debes un favor enorme.


	42. ¿Conquista o conquistador?

**¿Conquista o conquistador?**

**Nota de autor: **Al ser la traductora, debo informar que el fanfic pertenece a Moosign así que ELLA es quién los hace sufrir, no yo. El mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling. De paso y para que no hayan confusiones, esto ocurre durante las semanas después de que Sirius sepa que Remus lo ama y el día en que Lily y Sirius discuten en la biblioteca.

"_Creo que sé de quién es este bosque.  
Su casa, sin embargo, está en el pueblo.  
Entonces no verá que me detengo  
A contemplar el bosque bajo nieve."_

"_Al detenerse junto al bosque en una noche nevada" por Robert Frost_

**REMUS:**

Remus estaba teniendo verdaderos flashbacks con relación a su primer y segundo año durante aquellas semanas. No importaba dónde estuviera, o lo que se encontrara haciendo, podía sentir los ojos de Sirius observándolo, _analizándolo_, hasta que Remus debía obligarse a no sonrojarse ni apartar la mirada.

Al principio, Remus temía que Sirius hubiese descubierto su secreto, pero descartó la idea al darse cuenta de que la mirada del chico no era asqueada ni molesta; simplemente era una mirada realmente profunda. Remus estaba desesperadamente intentando esconder cualquier signo de sus sentimientos a su amigo. Sirius era brillantemente inteligente, y siempre que se trataba de Remus era bastante observador. No podía arriesgarse a cometer un error. Ni siquiera una sola vez.

Lily también había notado el nuevo (O para él antiguo y renovado) comportamiento acosador de Sirius. Dos semanas después de que las miradas comenzaran, ella pidió a Remus conversar después de su clase de Runas Antiguas y levantaba sus cejas en tono seductor.

— ¿Qué? —Remus reclamó defensivamente— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que sospeches de mí y quieras informarme?

Lily rodó los ojos: — Hombres, ¡Honestamente! Y se atreven a decir que las mujeres somos delicadas —Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Remus para impedir que huyera— Black te ha estado observando demasiado.

— ¿Piensas que yo no lo he notado? —Remus se quitó su mano de encima— El idiota ha tenido sus ojos pegados a mí por dos semanas. Estoy a punto de arrancarme la piel.

— Pensé que te fascinaría el que te mirara tanto.

Remus bufó: — ¿Por qué demonios me _gustaría_ que hiciera eso?

— Bueno… —Lily parecía por primera vez en su vida confundida, viendo aquella pregunta como algo inesperado— Ya sabes, si ha empezado a mirarte, posiblemente él… —Bajó la voz— …también gusta de ti.

Remus negó: — Error. Hizo lo mismo durante primer y segundo año, observarme y observarme hasta que cometí un desliz y supo lo de mi padre.

— Sí, pero —Otra vez Lily encaminaba la conversación por una ruta que ella no entendía— Posiblemente si se te queda viendo más tiempo se dará cuenta de lo tierno y sexy que eres y comprenderá el tiempo que ha perdido con chicas en lugar de conquistarte para cargarte en sus brazos viriles y llevarte a dónde sale el amanecer.

Gruñendo, Remus recargó su cabeza contra el muro de piedra en el corredor y pasó sus fríos dedos por su cabello: — Estás completamente cegada por tus tontos ideales románticos sobre cómo funciona la vida real —Recriminó a Lily, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos— Piensas que todo son flores y rosas mientras te declaran amor eterno. No es así. La vida real es ver a tu madre morir frente a ti y no poder hacer nada para salvarla. La vida real es tener un padre que te desprecia tanto que solo puede mirarte para asestarte un golpe con el atizador de plata. La vida real es enfermarte todo el tiempo, sentir _dolor_ todo el tiempo y…y…amar a la gente como no deberías. Y la triste verdad en todo esto es que no puedes simplemente esperar a que por tenerte respeto inmediatamente te _amé también_.

Lily presionó sus labios tan fuerte que se volvieron blancos y desvió la mirada. De repente sintió simpatía por ella. No era culpa de ella el no saber esas cosas. No podía restregarle el que ella había tenido una vida fácil, llena de amor mientras que él sería dejado de lado cuando sus amigos avanzaran.

— Lo lamento —Remus la agarró de los hombros y se agachó para poder verla a los ojos— No debí haber dicho eso. La verdad es que olvidas muchos datos simples. Uno: No soy tierno, mucho menos sexy. Dos: Sirius Black es totalmente heterosexual. Y tres: Si alguien fuera a conquistar a otro para cargarlo en brazos sería yo, por supuesto, mucho más carismático, rudo y fuerte de lo que aparento —Le guiñó un ojo y se forzó a sonreír.

Lily le dedicó una débil sonrisa y retuvo un sollozo: — Tú también olvidas datos bastante simples —Lo corrigió— Uno: Sin importar cuanto lo niegues, eres demasiado tierno y sexy. Dos: No tienes ninguna prueba válida para argumentar que Sirius Black es cien por ciento heterosexual. Además, incluso _yo_ sé cuántas excepciones él hace por ti. Y tres: En mis más recónditas fantasías de ir a dónde sale el amanecer, tú eres definitivamente la conquista.

Cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw corrieron por el corredor, pasaron por delante de ellos, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor llenos de la urgencia por comida. Remus metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de la pared para emprender el mismo camino. Lily se apresuró a seguirlo.

— Cree lo que quieras —Remus dio por zanjada la discusión— Yo ya sé cómo son las cosas.

— Voy a ayudarte —Ella replicó, su voz cargada de testarudez.

— No te _atrevas_ —Remus le advirtió, completamente aterrado e imaginando las cursis tarjetas de San Valentín dirigidas de él a Sirius por Lily. Solo pensarlo le daba un ataque.

— ¡Dame _algo_ de crédito! —Lily parecía leer sus pensamientos— Yo _puedo_ ser sutil, para tu información.

— No he visto evidencia de ello hasta la fecha.

— ¡_Oye, Lunático_! —Remus giró y se dio cuenta de que Sirius y James venían detrás, casi trotando para seguirles el paso. Lily dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y se apresuró a camuflarse en un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff quienes iban por el corredor de Transformaciones.

— ¿Hablabas con Evans? —James preguntó con emoción.

— No. Solo disfrutábamos de mover nuestras bocas de arriba abajo para ver quién imitaba mejor a un pez dorado. Es parte de nuestra tarea para Runas Antiguas.

— Ouch —Dijo James— ¿Qué te mordió el trasero?

Remus les dirigió una mirada disgustada: — Estaba hablando con Evans, ¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre de buen humor?

James lo miro sorprendido: — Estabas hablando con _Evans_, Remus. Deberías sentirte honrado y extasiado.

— Fastidiado y apático, más bien —Sirius lo corrigió— ¿Cómo va todo, Lunático?

— Bien —Remus respondió, luchando por contener la sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en su rostro, al ver cariño genuino en los ojos del chico que amaba. Se preguntó si había fracasado cuando Sirius estudió su expresión con mayor detenimiento.

— Genial. Vayamos a comer, ¿Eh? Si no como pronto, juró que me desmayaré y entonces tú, señor Lunático, tendrás que cargarme en tus brazos al Gran Comedor.

— Naturalmente —Remus aceptó, rodando los ojos. _Él es la conquista, sin lugar a dudas._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿A dónde va? —Peter preguntó, viendo a Sirius desaparecer con prontitud del Comedor.

— Está siguiendo a Evans —James habló, con un tono bastante acusador— ¿Qué quiere de ella?

Remus no dijo nada, pero sintió una piedra instaurarse en su estómago. ¿Había Lily organizado una reunión con Sirius? ¿Iba a decírselo? _Por favor hagan que mantenga la boca cerrada_, rezó silenciosamente a quien fuera el que lo escuchará.

Siguió a James y Peter monótonamente a la torre de Gryffindor, ignorando las quejas de James sobre tarados traidores, quienes probablemente, justo ahora, invitaban a salir a la chica de su mejor amigo. Peter intentaba vagamente el consolarlo pero su concentración estaba en quitarse una mancha de sopa de tomate de la camisa con excesos de saliva.

Viendo arder el fuego en la sala común, Remus ignoró los intentos de sus amigos de hacerlo jugar una partida de Snap explosivo. Su estómago se tensionaba y liberaba, y deseaba no haber comido tanto en la cena. Su ritmo cardiaco no disminuía a lo normal. ¿Qué sucedería si Lily, con sus buenas intenciones pero vista gorda, le decía a Sirius su secreto?

Pasaron horas antes de que Sirius regresará. Remus todavía se acurrucaba incómodamente frente a la chimenea, viendo las llamas hasta que sus ojos se desplazaron a la puerta que estaba abriéndose con un montón de protestas de la dama gorda. Sirius entró cual tormenta y se detuvo al ver que Remus se encogía asustado en el suelo. El chico pelinegro hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado y se giró para subir con prontitud las escaleras en camino a los dormitorios sin dirigirle la palabra. Mientras caminaba, Remus olfateó a Lily en sus túnicas.

Remus juró que se iba a morir. Honestamente lo creía. Aquel agudo dolor en su pecho solo podía ser signo de un ataque cardiaco; y el retorcijón en su estómago fue tan fuerte que tuvo que dirigirse a los baños más cercanos, que pertenecían a los de primer año, y abrir la puerta de un golpe. Cayó de rodillas y vomitó todo lo que había comido en la cena. Las náuseas no se detuvieron. Incluso cuando los músculos de su diafragma gritaban de dolor y su garganta quemaba por la bilis, continuó vomitando.

Lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, aunque no sabía si eran reflejo del vómito o el enorme y fuerte dolor en su pecho al recordar la expresión de Sirius al mirarlo.

_Lo sabe. ¡Oh Dios, Oh Merlín! ¡Lo sabe, lo sabe! Lily se lo ha dicho y ahora me tiene asco._

— ¿Lunático? —La voz de James sonaba preocupada y Remus lo sintió poner una mano en su espalda. Las arcadas disminuyeron y Remus presionó su frente contra la porcelana fría del escusado mientras jadeaba de dolor y miseria— Por Merlín, Remus. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que traiga a Madame Pomfrey?

Remus dejó salir una risa histérica, mezclada con un sollozo. Madame Pomfrey no podía curar esto. Negó con la cabeza sin levantarla.

— No lo comprendo —Peter estaba asustado— La luna llena está muy lejos.

— Lunático también tiene derecho a contraer enfermedades normales —James le recordó. Observó a Remus de nuevo— Sabía que estabas mal desde la cena. ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Remus no quería. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Sirius a la cara nunca más. Pero tampoco podía esconderse en los baños de primer año toda la noche.

James y Peter lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Bebió agua de una tapa, ni siquiera importándole lo lobuno que se veía al hacerlo, y emprendió su camino al dormitorio con sus amigos a cada lado, tratando de ignorar las miradas de pesar que le dedicaban muchos Gryffindors en la sala común.

Sirius había corrido las cortinas de su cama cuando ellos entraron a la habitación.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Si Remus tenía alguna duda de que Sirius sabía todo, las confirmó con el curso de los días. Sirius lo evitaba a cualquier costo, y cuando sí le hablaba, era corto y distante. Remus sentía que todo su mundo se prendía en llamas y no había agua para apagarlo. Cada mirada asqueada o palabra seca lo cortaba como un cuchillo muy profundo. Si había pensado el ya haber sufrido demasiado, no estaba remotamente cerca.

Lo que hacía todo peor era el hecho de que Sirius también descargaba su ira contra los demás Merodeadores. No era tan grosero con ellos como con Remus, pero podía ver el dolor y la confusión en los rostros de James y Peter cuando Sirius explotaba. Saber que era su culpa solo lo ponía peor.

Dejó de hablar después de un tiempo, y dado que su sola presencia molestaba a Sirius, decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca, escondido bajo las mesas, y tratando de pensar en los buenos momentos que había tenido con Los Merodeadores. Ya todo se había terminado. ¿Qué no había dicho a Peter el miedo que tenía sobre el momento en que giraran y descubrieran el monstruo que tenían de amigo?

Fue un tonto por creer que tardarían más tiempo.

Sabía que Madame Pomfrey estaba preocupada. El metabolismo de los hombres lobo era veloz y requería de bastante comida, pero no era capaz de alimentarse, y en tan solo tres días su peso se deslizaba cual líquido. Cuando fue a que le aplicaran la poción removedora de cicatrices, Madame Pomfrey lucía bastante asustada mientras exigía saber que ocurría.

No fue capaz de contárselo, sin embargo, y ella no pudo cancelar su conferencia en San Mungo para mantenerlo en observación. Sus instrucciones sobre el que pidiera ayuda a sus amigos para aplicar la poción mientras ella no estaba le dieron más risa que antes.

Fue en la tarde del cuarto día de aquella horrible semana cuando James lo encontró escondido bajo una mesa en la biblioteca, acurrucado en el suelo, medio dormido, con Hamish recostado sobre su estómago.

— ¿Lunático?

No se movió ni abrió los ojos.

— Lunático, por favor dime algo. ¿Has peleado con Sirius? ¿Qué sucedió? No lo entiendo. ¡Por favor dímelo!

En lugar de sentarse en una silla, James se metió debajo de la mesa y se sentó con su espalda contra Remus. Remus no pudo evitar agradecer aquel calor corporal. Se preguntaba el si ya James ya sabría la verdad sobre lo que era. ¿Se sentaría tan cerca de ser así?

— Me preocupas, Lunático —Susurró— Quiero decir, también me preocupa Sirius, pero me importas más tú. Es como si otra vez estuviéramos en primer año cuando no hablabas con nadie.

Esperó la respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

— ¡No me hagas esto! —James le rogó, su voz rompiéndose ante todas las emociones que reprimía— Sabes que pasará. Morirás la siguiente luna llena de seguir así. Sabes que lo harás. Por favor no te mueras.

Remus se removió un poco y suspiró, moviendo el suave pelaje de Hamish con su aliento: — El bosque es bello, lóbrego e inmenso. Pero tengo promesas que cumplir, y mucho más por andar para dormir. Y mucho más por andar para dormir.

— ¿Qué? —James se dio la vuelta y lo agarró por los hombros— ¿Qué significa eso, Lunático?

— Es un poema que mi mamá solía recitar. Desearía que ella estuviera aquí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Remus, por favor dime qué sucede.

Pero Remus no dijo nada más, y James se quedó con él mientras silenciosamente se iba a dormir.


	43. Te tengo, no te dejaré ir

**Te tengo, no te dejaré ir**

**Nota de autor: **Para que vean que no soy mala persona, traduje este capítulo. La historia le pertenece a Moonsign y el mundo a J.K Rowling. Disfruten del Wolfstar.

_"Amar es permitir que aquellos a quienes amamos sean perfectamente ellos,_

_y no de obligarlos a acoplarse a nuestros deseos..._

_de otra forma solo amaríamos el reflejo de_

_nosotros que vemos en ellos"_

_Anónimo_

**SIRIUS:**

— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, amigo? —Finalmente James demandó saber, después de soportar por toda una semana el mal humor de Sirius.

Los dos volvían de una práctica de Quidditch que tuvo lugar bajo una lluvia miserable, que eventualmente tuvieron que cancelar cuando los jugadores ya no podían ver la Quaffle, mucho menos la snitch.

— Estoy completamente helado y miserablemente empapado, además de tener lodo en lugares que ni siquiera sabía podían ver la luz hasta que me comenzaron a picar. ¿Qué _supones_ que está mal conmigo? —Sirius le gritó.

— No me refiero solo de ahora —James también le gritó— Desde la semana pasada has estado tratando mal a todo el mundo. Y has sido especialmente grosero con Lunático. Se ha retraído tanto en sí mismo de nuevo, que consideró el que has arruinado todo el progreso que logramos desde primer año. ¿Qué ha hecho para lo odies tanto? Traté de preguntárselo pero solo se acurrucó baja una mesa de la biblioteca y no me respondió, al menos algo que tuviera sentido. Y sé que Evans ha tratado de hablarle también. Solo corre cada vez que la ve venir.

Sirius sintió una ola de culpa. Había estado evitando a Remus desde la discusión que tuvo con Lily. Cada vez que veía al muchacho, la voz de ella volvía con sorna para decir "_Tu rostro simplemente...resplandece."_

Por primera vez desde que había puesto sus ojos en el hombre lobo a la edad de once años, Sirius no sabía cómo se encontraba. Había estado tan metido en negar sus sentimientos conflictivos, que no pensó en el efecto que tendría sobre Remus. De repente se preguntó si sus palabras frías y malos tratos le habían hecho algo, y cuando lo pensó, solo llegó a una conclusión. Remus debía estar pasándolo realmente mal. ¡Merlín, probablemente pensaba que Sirius descubrió su secreto y sentía asco!

Se detuvo abruptamente y observó a James: — ¿No decía cosas con sentido? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Ahora te importa?

— Yo no pretendía...no estoy molesto con él. Fue otra cosa. No pretendía indisponerlo. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿No estás _molesto_ con él? —James, quien usualmente se tomaba las cosas tranquilo y jamás se enojaba, escupía las palabras con furia a Sirius— ¿Ni siquiera tuvieron una _discusión_? ¿_Sabe_ él si quiera que no estás molesto?

Sirius se echó atrás, sus ojos abiertos de par en par: — No...me refiero a...yo no quería...

— _¿NO?_ —Un relámpago de dolor blanco lo cegó, y Sirius se tambaleó hacía atrás, cayéndose en el lodo. Su mandíbula dolía de dónde James le había dado un puñetazo, que pese a ser poco coordinado, estaba lleno de toda su rabia contenida. Sirius se congeló con sorpresa, agarrando el sitio del golpe con una mano mientras observaba a James. En todos sus años de amistad, el chico nunca había hecho ámago de pegarle. James solo movió la mano con molestia y un poco de dolor. Miró a Sirius y le dio una patada en el muslo— ¡Se va a morir y será _tú_ culpa! —Sirius ansiaba responder, pero estaba hiperventilando, su pecho y corazón enfrentándose en una carrera. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos avellana de James que destilaban furia incluso mientras se inclinaba tanto que ambas narices se tocaban— Arré-glalo —Se giró para irse a los vestidores de Gryffindor.

Lentamente, Sirius se puso en pie. Miró los vestidores de Gryffindor, y giró temblando en dirección a los de Ravenclaw. Se dio una caliente pero rápida ducha, afanado de quitarse lo más rápido que pudiera el lodo de su cuerpo y cabello. Sus túnicas estaban en los vestidores de Gryffindor, así que se puso unas viejas y que le quedaban un poco pequeñas de las que tenían los Ravenclaw en su cajón de cosas perdidas, para dirigirse al castillo. La lluvia había amainado tanto que cuando llegó solo estaba un poco mojado.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y buscó debajo de todas las mesas.

— No está aquí —Una aguda voz dijo desde atrás y se dio cuenta de que Madame Pince no estaba feliz de verle— Y a partir de ahora tiene prohibido venir después de su comportamiento impertinente con la señorita Evans el día Lunes.

— Correcto. Perdón —Sirius no perdió tiempo en correr de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Golpeó a algunos niños de segundo año cuando pasaba por el retrato, pero hizo oídos sordos a sus gritos de indignación y se encaminó a los dormitorios.

Bajó la velocidad al acercarse al de Los Merodeadores, hasta que finalmente ingresó caminando. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Un vistazo a la cama de Remus le demostró que sus pijamas no estaban, por lo cual solo podría ser él.

Sirius se acercó y presionó la oreja contra la puerta. Oyó como la ducha se detenía y la cortina descorrerse. Agudizo el oído para ver si escuchaba algo más y solo logró obtener los movimientos de Remus al vestirse. El tiempo pasaba y Sirius no hizo más que preocuparse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Remus? De repente tuvo la horrible visión de Remus deslizando su varita sobre la piel para generar cortadas profundas en sus venas. ¿Estaría Remus tan desesperado para hacerlo?

Luego hubo fuerte golpe dentro, junto a lo que fue un gemido de dolor mezclado con un gruñido. Sin pensarlo, Sirius apuntó su varita a la puerta y exclamó "¡_Alohomora_!" Al liberarse el cerrojo Sirius empujó la puerta lentamente.

Remus le daba la espalda. Se inclinaba contra la pared, su cabello arenoso enterrado en sus manos y con hombros temblorosos. Solo vestía su ropa interior y Sirius, por primera vez, pudo observar sus delgadas y desnudas espalda y piernas.

Por fin logró entender la razón para que Remus jamás les enseñaba su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba cubierta por delgadas líneas plateadas que resaltaban sobre su cremosa piel. Recorrían desde sus hombros hasta la línea de sus calzoncillos, y luego volvían a relucir por sus muslos. Eran quemaduras, Sirius se dio cuenta, del atizador que John Lupin había usado para torturarlo. Y así era cómo se veían después de tres semanas usando la poción para removerlas.

— Oh, Lunático —Susurró, no más alto que un respiro. Pero eso bastó. El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta, instintivamente dejándose caer acurrucado, sus dedos formando garras y con los labios levantados de forma que enseñaran una especie de colmillos. Sirius retrocedió a la vez que ambos se quedaron mirando.

Su pecho era incluso peor que su espalda. Ahí era dónde le quedaba más fácil a Lunático el morder y desgarrar durante la luna llena. Esas cicatrices no eran líneas plateadas y delicadas, pero si trozos que relucían en la suave piel de Remus. Adornaban su cuerpo y brazos, algunas todavía ardientes y rojas como si apenas estuviesen sanando. La más extensa componía desde el hombro de Remus y parte derecha de su pecho. La mordida que lo causó todo, imaginó Sirius.

Todo el cuerpo de Remus estaba tenso y listo para saltar. Pese a estar increíblemente delgado, sus huesos abrazaban los músculos y tendones en una forma casi fiera, en lugar de darle la apariencia de un animal desnutrido.

Solo le tomó a Sirius unos segundos notarlo. Segundos fue todo lo que tuvo, porque tan pronto como Remus lo vio en la puerta, gritó e inmediatamente fue a recoger una toalla para cubrirse y esconder su cuerpo.

— ¡_Lárgate_! —Gritó, sus ojos totalmente salvajes, buscando una ruta de escape.

— Lunático, soy solo yo —La voz de Sirius sonaba rota y con poca certeza, como si no le perteneciera.

— Por favor vete —Remus imploró, dejándose caer al suelo y metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Sirius se acercó y arrodilló frente a él: — ¿Remus?

— Ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Remus susurró con la voz disimulada— Ya sabes mi s-secreto ahora. Lily te lo ha dicho. Está bien. Yo s-sé porque deseas evitarm-me. Es justo el que te sientas d-disgustado. Pero por favor vete ahora. No quiero que me v-v-veas así.

El estómago de Sirius se cayó a sus pies antes de salir disparado a su boca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la forma acurrucada frente a él; el cabello aún húmedo y saliendo de la toalla. Una ola de protección bañó a Sirius tan fuertemente que se mareó verdaderamente. Fue de su pecho y se abrazó a su corazón tan dolorosamente que dejo a su cuerpo sintiendo un vicioso y encantador calor.

Fue ahí cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de la verdad. Él amaba a Remus. Amaba absolutamente _todo_ sobre Remus. Amaba sus grandes y desconcertantes ojos ambarinos y cabello arenoso. Amaba el que fuera inteligente y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Amaba su reticencia y risa. Amaba cada una de las excentricidades de Remus: Su adicción al chocolate, su actitud de cerebrito, su deseo de buscar refugio debajo de las mesas, el que tratará sagradamente a las canciones Muggle. Amaba al Remus salvaje, al Remus sutil, al Remus asustadizo, al Remus divertido... y todo los cientos que podía descubrir.

Amaba todo de Remus, incluidas sus cicatrices, inseguridades y en especial aquella voluntad de hierro que se enfrentaba a lo que fuera.

Ese descubrimiento lo dejó lleno de una emoción tan potente que en verdad sentía remover su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo con aquellas chicas? _Está_ era la razón por la cual no sentía nada con ninguna de ellas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea así? —Sirius logró susurrar, estirando una mano para tocar la cabeza de Remus— Yo creo que eres brillante —El chico levantó la mirada y vio a Sirius con una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad en su rostro que Sirius no pudo evitar la risa histérica que escapó de su boca— ¡Evans tenía razón! —Jadeó, agarrando el hombro de Remus— Maldita sea esa metiche, molesta, arrogante y encantadora jovencita ¡Que tenía razón! Yo _no_ quiero estar con chicas. Quiero estar _contigo_. Quiero estar contigo para siempre y por siempre y criar gallinas y formar una banda, o hacer cualquiera de esas estupideces que podríamos hacer.

— ¿Criar gallinas? —Remus parecía que iba a desmayarse.

— ¡Olvida esa parte! —Sirius lo interrumpió con impaciencia— ¿Qué no has escuchado lo demás?

— Sí —Remus susurró— Pero ahí fue donde me perdí.

— ¿Entendiste el resto?

— No...sí...espera un momento, ¿Lily también te acusó de ser g-gay? ¿Qué demonios sucede por su cabeza? Qué...qué...Simplemente ¿Qué?

Sirius no pudo más y envolvió al anonadado hombre lobo entre sus brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente: — Te tengo, cariño —Murmuró directamente en el salvaje cabello de Remus. Esa esencia de chocolate y otoño llenando todos sus sentidos y dejándolo con ganas de más. Era un sentimiento nuevo, maravilloso y exhilarante— Te tengo, y no te dejaré ir.

Sintió a Remus tensarse en sus brazos antes de oírlo decir con una voz pequeña: — Soy pésimo guardando secretos.

— O yo soy muy bueno descubriéndolos —Sirius le sugirió— Ayudó el que hayas escogido la cinta que tenía esa canción.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que Remus preguntará: — ¿Esto es una broma?

Sirius aferró el agarre de sus brazos: — Te juró por todo lo que tiene un significado importante para mí el que esto no es una broma. Es real ¿Bien? No tengo la menor idea de lo que hago, pero de eso siempre estaré seguro.

Remus hipó unas veces y se removió de forma que su cara estuviera presionada contra el cuello de Sirius: — Yo también creo que eres b-brillante.

— Bueno, obviamente —Sirius aceptó— Yo _soy_ el gran Sirius Black. ¿Qué parte de mí no es brillante?

— Diría que tú falta de modestia, pero me avergüenza admitir que hasta eso me gusta.

Sirius dejó salir una risa ahogada y presionó su nariz contra el cabello de Remus para embriagarse en su aroma: — ¿Qué fue ese golpe antes de que entrara? —Preguntó, una vez Remus estaba lo suficientemente relajado en sus brazos.

Remus suspiró contra el cuello de Sirius, lo cual envió un escalofrío de placer por su cuerpo: — Estaba tratando de aplicarme la poción removedora en la espalda. No podía alcanzar ningún lugar apropiadamente.

— Bueno, sí. No a menos que te hayas convertido en un contorsionista profesional en el transcurso de veinte cuatro horas.

Remus se encogió de hombros: — No me fastidies.

Sirius se echó atrás un poco, alejando el rostro de Remus para poder verlo a los ojos: — Lamento que pensaras que sentía asco hacía ti. No es verdad. Nunca lo fue. He sabido cómo te sientes sobre mí por semanas. Yo nunca...nunca te trataría de esa forma deliberadamente.

— No te culparía.

— ¡Y eso lo hace peor! —Sirius quitó unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Remus— Deberías. Fui un verdadero imbécil. Debes aprender un poco de maldad, Lunático. Venga, déjame aplicarte la poción en la espalda.

— ¡No! —Remus se liberó con prontitud, apretando la húmeda toalla contra su cuerpo.

— Por favor. ¿A quién se lo quieres pedir? ¿James? ¿Pete? ¿Evans?

— Lo haré yo solo.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y Remus se sonrojó.

— No quiero que me veas así —Repitió, sus ojos clementes.

— Te he visto, cariño —Sirius adoraba el sonrojo que seguía aquel apodo cariñoso. Era un color que venía desde sus orejas hasta el cuello, desapareciendo tras esa toalla. Sirius sonrió traviesamente— Te dije que ese sonrojo era demasiado tierno para tu propio bien. Mira lo que has logrado, convertiste a Sirius Black, un experto casa nova, en alguien tan homosexual como una plátano azul.

— Yo n-n-n-n... —Remus se rindió y sacudió la cabeza, luciendo de un color rojo brillante.

Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger el frasco de poción. Lo habían dejado tirado al lado de la ducha: — Es bueno que la botella sea indestructible —Comentó, arrastrándose mientras la abría— Ahora quítate la toalla y date la vuelta.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré!

Sirius bufó para ver los ojos de Remus con desafío: — De no hacerlo, las cicatrices empeoraran.

La expresión de Remus delataba conflicto: — Soy horrible —Confesó finalmente, su voz no más que un susurro.

— No, no lo eres —Sirius le replicó— Te lo dije. Eres increíble —Remus volteó la cara y cerró los ojos— Lo eres, Lunático —Desde tan cerca, Sirius podía ver las largas pestañas de Remus y denotó las cejas rubio arena que las enmarcaban delicadamente. Podía ver aquel tono rosa en sus mejillas angulares y la forma en que se mordía el labio con frustración. Sirius pensó que sus costillas se partían, dado que su corazón latía realmente fuerte— ¿Puedo besarte? —Dejó salir la pregunta antes de pensarlo y los ojos de Remus se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me has dicho?

Fue el turno de Sirius de sonrojarse, pero igualmente repitió: — ¿Puedo besarte?

La boca de Remus se abrió, para después dar paso a una brillante sonrisa: — ¿Quieres besarme?

— Sí —Sirius confesó, su voz un tanto avergonzada— Pero no lo haré si tú no quieres.

— ¿Es esta una clara muestra del experto casa nova Sirius Black? —Remus lo fastidió.

— ¡Oh, olvídalo! —Sirius hizo ámago de apartarse, pero una veloz mano que salió de la toalla de Remus atrapó su cara y la giró. Solo pudo contener la respiración antes de que Remus presionara sus labios.

El beso fue tímido y húmedo, pero Sirius se dio cuenta del por qué Rebecca y Rosemary querían hacerlo todo el tiempo. El calor se expandió en olas que eran tan intensas de forma que sabía exactamente que partes de sus cuerpos se estaban tocando. Cosquillas recorrían esas áreas también, dejándole unos escalofríos que lo hacían temblar. La boca de Remus era dulce y mojada y Sirius solo quería besarlo para siempre.

Finalmente, cuando el aire se hizo un problema, se separaron y vieron el uno al otro con vergonzosa sorpresa. La boca de Remus estaba rosada y sus ojos se veían alegres: — ¿Siempre es así? —Preguntó, su voz ligeramente entre cortada.

— Nunca lo fue para mí —Sirius admitió— Siempre los encontré raro, ¿Sabías? Pero esto fue...

Remus dejó salir una sonrisa traviesa: — ¿Soy bueno besando?

— Necesitaras toneladas de práctica —Sirius declaró, ladeando su rostro— Con un buen tutor.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Tendré que preguntarle a James que me bese entonces?

— ¡Remus! —Sirius estaba anonadado y Remus dejó salir una fuerte carcajada.

— Bromeo, tonto. Te tengo, no te dejaré ir ¿Recuerdas?

— No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso. Quítate la toalla para que podamos aplicar la poción antes de que lleguen los otros dos. Creo que nos están dando tiempo para reconciliarnos —Sirius miró la puerta en aire pensativo— O besuquearnos, en nuestro caso —Antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, Sirius se dio la vuelta y le arrebató la toalla.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Devuélvemela! —Remus intentó agarrarla y casi se tropieza. Sirius lo estabilizó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Remus en dónde estaba la mordida original, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la piel se estaba levantando.

Remus dejó salir un quejido y apartó la mano.

— ¿Te duele? —Sirius estaba alarmado, moviendo su mano. Remus agachó la cabeza y Sirius, quien estaba arrodillado a su lado, podía ver la tensión en su espalda.

— Solo c-cuando la poción está recién aplicada —Remus contestó, su voz cansada y resignada— Está diseñada para romper el tejido de las cicatrices. No funciona muy bien en heridas causadas por dientes de hombre lobo —Se hizo a un lado— Sirius, no debes hacer esto. No necesitas tocar mis cicatrices. Sé lo horribles y asquerosas que son.

— No es así —Sirius continuó, testarudo— Son otra parte de ti. Demuestran lo valiente que eres y por cuanto has tenido que pasar.

— Puede mostrar eso —Remus aceptó— Pero no implica que dejen de ser asquerosas.

— No pienso que lo sean —Sirius acercó la mano para tocar suavemente una de las cicatrices por quemaduras que tenía en su espalda y vio como Remus se tensaba defensivamente. Las cicatrices por quemadura se sentían diferente a las de mordedura. Era delgada y muy, muy suave, casi invisible— Me gustan tus cicatrices. Son geniales y bastante salvajes.

— Oh, ¿Y ser salvaje es algo bueno?

— Pues, a _mí_ me excita.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus se alejó de su toque de nuevo— ¡No digas cosas como esa!

— ¿Por?

— Es altamente perturbante y no deseo oírlo.

Sirius se rió: — Debes dejar de sonrojarte así o me pelearé con las chicas por ti —Recogió el envase de la poción y lo abrió. Con una cantidad considerable en su mano, la esparció lentamente sobre la espalda de Remus. El tejido inmediatamente se endureció y colocó de un tono rojizo, así como vio a Remus tensarse en dolor— ¡Lo siento! —Sirius apartó la mano— ¿Qué sucede? Se ven _peor_.

— Es así como funciona —Remus lo tranquilizó— Te lo dije, rompe el tejido de las cicatrices. Duele, pero luego se ponen mejor.

— ¿Por qué no solo las conservas? Esto se ve horrible y es doloroso.

— No quiero ser un monstruo marcado por el resto de mi vida, Sirius. No más de lo que ya soy.

Sirius suspiró y examinó el cuerpo del chico. No podía culparlo por sus inseguridades. Sirius pensaba que Remus era hermoso de una forma hambrienta, y podría decir feroz, aunque no podía negar que las cicatrices se veían fuera de lugar en su suave y pálida piel. Si Remus quería que se fueran, Sirius le ayudaría de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran.

— Por favor termina con esto —Remus le rogó— Prefiero no alargar más el procedimiento, si te parece bien.

Sin palabras, Sirius aplicó la poción tan pronto como pudo. Las cicatrices eran de un rojo flameante para cuando acabaron, junto con Remus temblando de dolor. Sirius ahora sabía el por qué necesitaba de alguien que lo trajera de la enfermería cuando Madame Pomfrey la aplicaba.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el frente? —Preguntó, pasando su mano gentilmente sobre la última cicatriz.

— Ya lo hice antes de que entraras. Solo no podía alcanzar mi espalda.

— Déjame ponerte la ropa —Sirius avisó, levantándose y ayudando a Remus a ponerse los pantalones del pijama. Luego Sirius le ayudó a ponerse la camisa y la abotonó al darse cuenta de que los dedos de Remus temblaban demasiado para esa tarea.

Remus dejó salir una risita y se reclinó sobre Sirius con cansancio: — Madame Pomfrey lo hace con un hechizo. Un movimiento de varita y estoy completamente vestido. No me quiere decir el hechizo, sin embargo, porque también puede usarse para quitarle la ropa a alguien y enseñárselo a un Merodeador es pedirle al cielo que, involuntariamente, tengamos un montón de Slytherins desnudos durante una broma de fin de semestre.

— No está equivocada —Sirius aceptó— Aunque sería increíble, los Slytherins desnudos no son dignos de causarme un trauma psicológico. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Quejicus desnudo!

Oyeron golpes sobre la puerta del dormitorio: — ¿Ya se besaron y arreglaron? —Demandó un impaciente James.

Sirius dejo salir una risa y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente.

— No creo que deberíamos contarles sobre...ya sabes...nosotros —Sirius susurró— No sé qué tan mal lo tomarían y no me siento listo para perder a mis amigos.

— Lo entiendo —Remus murmuró— Yo tampoco.

— ¡Oigan! —James gritó, aporreando la puerta— ¿Me escuchan?

— ¡Entra! —Sirius gritó de regreso, terminando de meter a Remus en la cama y dándole un besito en la nariz que lo obligó a volver a sonrojarse.

La puerta se abrió y entraron James y Peter, viéndolos sospechosamente. No pudieron evitar relajarse al darse cuenta de que Sirius y Remus estaban sentados lado a lado en la misma cama.

— Ni siquiera lo lastimaste —James reprendió a Remus, bastante decepcionado— Me alegra que no lo mataras, pero deberías haberlo golpeado un poco. Se lo merecía.

— No te preocupes —Remus repuso, removiéndose y sonriendo debajo de las cobijas— Planeó hacerle cosas malas apenas se acabe el efecto de la poción.

Sirius casi se ahoga: — ¡Lunático!

James sonrió, completamente ajeno al doble sentido de esa oración: — Ese es mi lobito. Dale un moretón de mi parte.


	44. Perro pulgoso cae en la cama

**Perro pulgoso cae en la cama**

**Nota de autor: **¡Regresé! El fanfic sigue siendo de Moonsign, no obstante y el universo de J.K Rowling.

_"Tal vez el amor es como descansar en un lugar_

_Un refugio en la tormenta_

_Existe para darte consuelo_

_Está ahí para darte calor_

_Y en tiempos de dificultad_

_Cuando estás solo_

_La memoria del amor te lleva a casa"_

_"Perhaps Love" de John Denver_

**REMUS:**

Remus no sabía que podía ser tan feliz como lo era cuando se metió en la cama y pensaba en el hecho de que Sirius gustaba de él. _Más_ que gustar de él. La tarde se repetía en pequeñas películas vívidas. Sirius abrazándolo mientras le decía "¡_Quiero_ estar contigo para siempre!". Sirius presionando su rostro en el cabello de Remus. Sirius murmurando "Te tengo, cariño" Sirius pasando sus manos dulcemente por las terribles y desfiguradas cicatrices de Remus de una forma tan suave que Remus _sabía_ que no sentía ninguna repulsión. Sirius besándolo...

Remus giró y presionó la cara contra la almohada, sonriendo para sí mismo. Siempre había pensado que los escritores eran ridículos por decir que un beso era como electricidad, pero así era como lo había vivido. Una electricidad estática recorriendo su cuerpo, levantando escalofríos en sus brazos y golpeando su corazón tan fuerte contra sus costillas que pensó el tener un ataque cardiaco. Pero de una muy, muy buena manera.

Al mismo tiempo fue caliente, reconfortante y de alguna manera _correcto_. El Sirius de las fantasías secretas y oscuras de Remus era tan casanova como el real lo había descrito; conquistando a Remus y levantándolo en brazos para después besarlo con agilidad. Sin embargo, el Sirius real y en vivo que preguntó "¿Puedo besarte?" mientras se sonrojaba era a quién amaba verdaderamente.

— _¿Quieres besarme?_

— _Sí, pero no lo haré si tú no quieres._

— ¿Lunático? —La voz de Peter emergió desde la oscuridad— ¿Te sientes bien?

Remus giró sobre su espalda: — Por supuesto ¿Por qué?

— Estabas riéndote contra tu almohada.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa desde la otra punta de la habitación: — ¿En serio? —Preguntó Sirius— ¿En _qué_ piensas lobito travieso?

— ¡Sirius!

— Puedo oír tu sonrojo, Lunático —James se integró, sonando deleitado— ¿En _quién_ estás pensando?

— ¡No pienso hablarle a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Buenas noches!

— A Remus le gusta alguien —James lo fastidió— ¡Nuestro pequeño Lunático gusta de alguien! ¿Quién es? ¿Los puedo llevar a una cita?

— Yo no pienso llevarlo a una cita con nadie —Sirius interrumpió rápidamente.

— ¡Aw! ¡Venga, Sirius!

— No, no pienso ayudarte a avergonzarlo.

— Bueno, bueno. Podrías llevarme a una cita con Evans en su lugar.

— No funcionará —Remus le aclaró, agradecido de hablar de otro tema— Ella simplemente no te quiere.

Hubo un breve silencio, que fue seguido de un: — Oh, Merlín, _ella_ es quien te gusta, ¿Cierto? —James sonaba aterrorizado— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No puedo salir con ella si también te gusta! ¡Esto es desastroso! ¡Terrible!

— James, cálmate —Interrumpió Remus— Te prometo, en mi honor de Merodeador, que no me gusta Lily.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, idiota —Sirius sonaba exasperado— Ha estado evitándola toda la semana. ¿Dónde habías estado?

Hubo otro silencio antes de que James exclamará: — ¡Oh, no!

— ¿_Ahora_ qué? —Sirius preguntó con sufrimiento.

— Ella gusta de _Remus_, ¿no es así? ¡Por eso te estaba acosando! Y no querías contarme para proteger mis sentimientos.

— ¿Qué? —Sirius y Remus estaban incrédulos.

— _No_, James —Remus empezó pacientemente— Puedo garantizarte el que no le gusto a Lily.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque ella sabe quién me _gusta_, ¿bien?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué lo sabe ella y yo no?

— No se lo dije, tonto, ella lo adivinó. ¿Por qué crees que la estoy evitando? No deja de fastidiarme al respecto. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no planeo decírselos. Me gusta conservar _algunos_ de mis secretos.

— Ella _es_ bastante buena en adivinar cosas sobre la gente —Sirius dijo con mal humor— Lo peor es que suele estar usualmente en lo correcto. Apuesto a que es una presumida.

— ¿Qué? —James corrió su cortina y convocó un encantamiento _lumos_. Remus, quien había olvidado cerrar sus cortinas de tanta felicidad, parpadeó ante la repentina luz— ¿Qué adivinó ella sobre ti, Black? —Demandó James— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo algo?

— Sí —Peter lo apoyó— Igual yo.

— Sí —Remus intentó disimular— ¿Qué es un presumido?

— Alguien que presume el estar bien todo el tiempo —Sirius elaboró.

— Yo tengo razón todo el tiempo.

— Ah, pero tú no presumes sobre ello.

— ¿Pueden dejar de cambiar el tema? —James exigió— ¿Qué ha descubierto Lily sobre ustedes?

— No de mí —Peter aclaró.

— Ella realmente no ha hablado conmigo —Dijo Sirius— La atrapé en la biblioteca y la obligué a decirme algo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quería ayuda con el secreto de Remus —Sirius explicó— Y ella no deseaba ayudarme. Al contrario, se puso supremamente ponzoñosa y empezó a decir cosas sobre mis sentimientos y eso. Fue horrible. No pienso que vayas a ganar mucho con ella, amigo. Deberías elegir a alguien más accesible y menos presumida. Mi padre dice que nunca debes casarte con una mujer que siempre tenga la razón.

— Pero tú nunca le haces caso, ¿cierto? —Remus cuestionó, solo para estar seguro.

— Nope —Sirius abrió sus cortinas y Remus vio como le guiñó un ojo bajo la tenue luz de la varita de James— Nunca lo he hecho, jamás lo haré. Pero es diferente con Evans. Ella da miedo.

— Ella es asombrosa —James replicó— Deja de ser malo con ella.

— Solo dices eso porque estás idiotizado —Sirius repuso.

— Algún día, tú estarás idiotizado también y sabrás cómo se siente.

— Estaré idiotizado por alguien que también esté idiotizado por mí —Declaró Sirius.

— Chicos —Interrumpió Peter— ¿Debemos hablar sobre esto? Tenemos Pociones mañana a primera hora y quiero dormir.

Los demás se quedaron lentamente en silencio a medida que la varita de James se apagaba. Justo antes de que la luz se extinguiera por completo, Remus levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver a Sirius lanzarle un beso de buenas noches cuando James les dio la espalda.

Remus tenía la sonrisa más grande de la historia mientras se iba a dormir esa noche.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No fue hasta que él y Sirius querían un poco de tiempo solos que se dieron cuenta lo inseparables que eran los Merodeadores. Era insoportable estar con Sirius la mayor parte del día sin poder tocarlo o mirarlo de la manera en que ansiaba.

El día después del incidente del baño, Sirius terminó con Rosemary con una expresión de alivio antes de correr a dónde Remus lo esperaba, arrastrándolo a una esquina del pasaje secreto para proceder a besarle de una forma tan pasional que dejó a Remus pensando el que nunca volvería a caminar.

Remus no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Rosemary al verla llorar sobre el hombro de una amiga en el corredor de Transformaciones unas horas después. Sabía lo que ella había perdido y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error.

— Me alegra que los dos se hallan arreglado —James le dijo, tres benditos días después, cuando Remus y él llegaron primeros a la cena— Fue desastroso mientras ustedes no se hablaban.

— Créeme, lo sé —Remus contestó, llenando su plato con gran gusto— Recuérdame el nunca volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Sobre qué discutieron?

Remus se detuvo y observó a James: — No discutimos.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué estaban enojados?

Remus suspiró: — Tampoco estaba enojado con él. Ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de sus razones para estar molesto.

— ¿No te lo dijo? —James indagó, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus regresó la atención a su comida y la revolvió con el tenedor: — Fue sobre...las chicas —Era _casi_ la verdad.

James se sentó derecho y pasó una mano por su cabello: — ¿Debido a que Lunático no las quería?

Remus se encogió de hombros: — Se terminó, de cualquier forma.

— Remus —La voz de James se tornó seria— No puedes seguir exigiéndole que las deje. Uno de estos días él querrá...ya sabes...casarse y tener una familia o algo, y no será capaz de lograrlo si nunca sale con nadie.

— Yo no le exigí que les terminará —Remus reclamó a la defensiva— De hecho, le dije todo lo contrario. Le dije que debería quedarse con ellas si le hacían feliz, pero dijo que no era así. Yo no lo forcé a hacer _nada_. Él lo hizo por su cuenta.

— Pero él _sabía_ que ellas no te agradaban.

— ¿Quién dice que ellas no me agradaban?

James simplemente lo miró hasta que Remus debió agachar la cabeza.

— Mira —James jugueteó con su cena— Solo estoy tratando de cuidarlos. No puedes simplemente ignorar estas situaciones cuando se presentan. Son de ese tipo de cosas que te morderán más tarde de no hacer nada para arreglarlas.

— No estamos ignorándolo, Cornamenta.

— Bueno, a mí me parece que lo hacen. Sirius terminó con Rosemary. Eso te hizo feliz. Fin de la historia. No es precisamente una solución a largo plazo. ¿Qué si él en verdad, verdad gustará de ella?

— Si Evans te invitara a salir, ¿La rechazarías de yo pedírtelo? —Remus sentía su enojo agolpándose.

— Bueno...no —James admitió— Pero me sentiría culpable. Y Canuto es...ya sabes...diferente contigo. Tú y él tienen una amistad diferente al resto de nosotros. Si en verdad le gustará alguien, él la dejaría si tú se lo pidieses.

— Entonces ella no le gustaría lo _suficiente_ —Fue el turno de Remus de mirar a James— Si yo le importo más que ella, entonces no puede gustarle verdaderamente. ¿No lo ves? ¡Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido!

— Solo intento _ayudar_. ¡No tienes por qué ser un patán conmigo!

— ¿Se _ve_ infeliz por haberla botado? —Remus demandó— ¿Se ve?

— Pues... —James lo pensó, para al final suspirar— No.

— ¿Cómo se ve?

— Bastante feliz —James admitió de mala gana— Mucho más feliz que cuando salía con ella.

— Entonces quizás —Remus continuó, con la voz mucho más gentil— Él no quería salir con ella, pero sentía que debía. Quizás le agrada tener una excusa para detenerse.

— Pero... —El rostro de James estaba lleno de conflicto— ¿Cómo podría no gustarle tener novia?

— Todos tenemos razones para no hacer algo —Remus contestó.

— Hay demasiados secretos entre los Merodeadores —James avisó— Nosotros no teníamos secretos.

— Sí los teníamos —Remus lo corrigió— Siempre hemos tenido secretos. Con eso se construyó nuestra amistad, ¿O no? Secretos y secretos y secretos. Generalmente míos, de hecho.

— Secretos y secretos y secretos —Repitió James con desanimo— Mini tú dijo lo mismo.

— Te los diré todos un día, Cornamenta. Solo que no ahora. Mira ahí vienen Sirius y Pete.

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? —Sirius preguntó, mientras Peter y él ocupaban las sillas opuestas a ellos— ¿Estás bien, Lunático? Te veo decaído.

Remus sintió el pie de Sirius acariciar su rodilla y sonrió.

— Bien —Respondió— Hablábamos de secretos y chicas.

— Chicas ¿Eh? —Las cejas de Sirius se levantaron— ¿Quién atrapó tus ojos?

Remus le guiñó un ojo: — Sabes a la perfección que eso es un secreto.

Sirius sonrió traviesamente, su pie deslizándose para tocar el punto sensible detrás de la rodilla de Remus: — ¿Quieres que les organice una cita?

Remus sintió su aliento atrapándosele en la garganta. Saltó de sorpresa al escuchar una carcajada de algunas sillas alejadas. Ambos giraron para ver que Lily los observaba con felicidad.

— ¡Me debes una, Remus Lupin! —Le gritó.

Remus bufó: — ¡No te debo nada, pequeña bruja entrometida!

Ella volvió a reírse y giró para hablar con sus amigas.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —James deseó saber.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Remus gruñó— ¡Chicas, honestamente!

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¡Despierta, cumpleañero!

Remus se quejó cuando algo pesado cayó sobre su cama y casi lo catapulta fuera de ella.

— ...mm...ba'ate, C'nuto... —Gimió, metiendo la cabeza debajo de las cobijas y enrollándose en una bolita.

— ¡Pero es tu _cumpleaños_! —Sirius también se metió debajo de las cobijas y se quedó mirándolo— ¿No quieres regalos?

— _Quiero_ dormir —Remus replicó, levantándose lo apropiado para mirar mal a Sirius.

— ¡Venga Lunático!

— Largo —Remus giró para darle la espalda a Sirius.

— Pero quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¡He esperado años!

Una cálida mano se deslizo por debajo de su camisa de dormir y se quedó en su cintura, aquellos dedos trazando delicadamente una de sus cicatrices.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus se alejó de las manos y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma que no ansiaba supieran jamás James o Peter. En lugar de alejarse, Sirius se acercó cada vez más y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, logrando que Remus gritará mucho más fuerte y se moviera demasiado— ¡D-d-detente!

— ¿Te levantarás?

— ¡No!

Remus agarró las manos de Sirius, alejándolo y causando que dejará salir un chillido para nada masculino mientras caía de la cama, arrastrando a Remus y las sábanas con ellos. Remus se vio a sí mismo aterrizando justo encima de Sirius, viendo aquellos profundos ojos grises a la vez que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que el otro chico también disfrutaba su cercanía justo como él. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Sirius lentamente levantó una pierna para ponerla entre las de Remus y sonrió traviesamente cuando Remus dejó salir un pequeño gemido. Remus sentía un escalofrío caliente que recorría todo su cuerpo y solo fue consciente del que dejó salir Sirius.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Remus nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de sus pijamas tan grandes como ahora. Afortunadamente, la expresión confusa en la rechoncha cara de Peter que los veía desde su cama también se encargó de otro problema. No había nada que bajara la excitación tanto como la preocupada expresión de Peter, que le daba la apariencia de estar constipado.

— Siento ser quien deba decírselos, pero la posición en la que se encuentran tiene mucho doble sentido —James añadió, desde donde se encontraba sentado en su cama.

Remus se quitó de encima de Sirius con demasiada prisa: — Cúlpalo a él —Les dijo— Yo dormía inocentemente y lo siguiente que supe fue _¡Bam!_ Perro pulgoso cae en la cama.

— ¡Oye! —Sirius se quejó— Fíjate a quien le llamas pulgoso.

— Así que, Canuto —James lo fastidio, dándole una sonrisa traviesa a su compañero en el crimen— Las chicas no fueron suficiente para ti. Tuviste que irte también con Lunático.

— Claro que sí —Sirius se puso serio— Ya sabes cómo me ponen los salvajes y sensuales. Lunático y yo tenemos un romance tórrido y secreto a espaldas de ustedes que involucra besuqueos, declaraciones de nuestro interminable amor y masajes en la espalda.

— ¡Sirius! —Peter hizo una mueca— Todavía está temprano para tu retorcido sentido del humor. Además, creo que Lunático entrará en combustión si sigues así.

Remus se cubrió sus sonrojadas mejillas y miró mal a Sirius.

— Pobre Remus —James lo consoló— En su cumpleaños, además. Ignora a Canuto, amigo. Los genes de la familia Black estaban teniendo una breve aparición.

Remus se sintió indignado ante aquel comentario: — ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy salvajemente sensual?

— No lo escuches —Sirius le reafirmo— La pijama que llevas puesta grita sensualidad pura.

Remus se observó: — Ah... —Miró a James— Creo que tienes un punto.

— Por supuesto que sí —James contestó— Ni siquiera Sirius podría lucir sexy con pijamas de tartán.

— Yo luciría sexy incluso vistiendo una falda escocesa con zapatillas de alfombra —Sirius protestó— ¿No lo crees, Lunático?

— No pienso responder a eso —Remus replicó— En suelos de locura.

— ¿Tuya o de él? —James indagó con interés.

— Lo dejo a tu elección.

— Dado que todos estamos despiertos —Peter interrumpió— Puedes abrir tus regalos —Señaló a la pequeña pila que estaba puesta contra el baúl de Remus y no estaba ahí la noche anterior.

— ¿De dónde vino todo esto? —Remus estaba anonadado— No gastaron tanto dinero en mí, ¿cierto? Ya saben que eso me incomoda.

— Lo sabemos, Lunático —James le aseguró— No todos son de nosotros.

— ¿No lo son? —Remus se agachó y comenzó a revisar los regalos, leyendo las marquillas. No le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que el más grande y largo, además de mejor envuelvo, era de Sirius. Los demás venían de James, Peter, los Anders y, para gran sorpresa de Remus, Lily y Frank Longbttom— Pero si normalmente no suelo hablar con Frank fuera de clases —Mencionó, recogiendo una de las cajas y dándole una sacudida experimental. Su nariz sintió el olor a las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott.

James se encogió: — Pero eres bueno con él en clase. Y él siempre se preocupa cuando estás "enfermo". Pregunta por ti.

— También tengo uno de Lily.

— ¿Evans? —James se asomó para dar un vistazo— ¿Qué es lo le interesa tanto de ti?

— No lo sé —Remus respondió— No es como si yo la motivara.

— Ábrelo —James le urgió.

Remus retiró la envoltura naranja sin ánimo y una caja plateada cayó en su regazo. La abrió con cuidado y vio su contenido. Había dos cadenas, cada una con un dije de plata (No de verdad, agradeció Remus) con la forma de un sauce, que podían unirse como un rompecabezas. En una pequeña carta sobre la caja, Lily había puesto unas palabras.

_Querido Remus,_

_Este regalo es para ti y tu alguien especial. Cuando unes los dijes, ellos...resplandecen. Sé que te molestó el que haya interferido, pero no pude evitarlo con algo tan dulce. Al ver estos, no pude contenerme._

_Ten un muy feliz cumpleaños, y háblame cuando necesites un oído amigable._

_Te quiere,_

_Lily_

Sirius bufó cuando terminó de leer la nota por sobre el hombro de Remus: — Pequeña mocosa entrometida —Murmuró— Deberías regresárselos, Lunático.

— Solo intenta ser amable —James la defendió— Ya sabes cómo son las chicas. Siempre quieren ayudarte a tener una cita cuando se enteran quien te gusta. ¿Por qué no la dejas emparejarte con tu chica, Lunático? Obviamente muere por hacerlo.

Remus cerró la caja y la dejo cuidadosamente a un lado: — Es mucho más complicado. Lo sabes, James.

— Te dan toneladas de joyería como regalo —Peter mencionó.

— Solo dos cosas —Remus le respondió a la defensiva, su mano moviéndose para tocar el colgante que había recibido de Sirius hacía un tiempo.

— Igualmente son dos más que nosotros.

— Déjalo en paz, Colagusano —James interfirió— No es como si él lo pidiera.

— Perdón, Lunático —Peter se excusó— No quería decir eso.

— Lo sé, Pete —Remus suspiró. Abrió el regalo de Frank, después el de los Anders. Neil y Angela le habían comprado un libro avanzado para curar heridas mágicas y una caja repleta de los deliciosos brownies de Angela.

— El mío ahora —Peter estaba entusiasmado, y Remus obedientemente abrió aquel papel. Dos raciones abundantes de los mejores dulces de Honeydukes y un poster Muggle cayeron en su regazo. Cuando lo desenrolló, revelaba un paisaje desde arriba que mostraba un bosque que llegaba hasta dos montañas y se dejaba caer en un valle a través de una lluvia platinada. El sol colgaba bajo en el cielo, al punto de ponerse. Remus admitió que era la vista más hermosa que había tenido.

— Wow, Colagusano —Inhaló— Es simplemente...wow.

Peter se encogió de hombros, luciendo complacido: — Lo vi y pensé en ti. Dijiste que necesitabas posters para tu habitación en casa y este es realmente pacífico. Imaginé que sería lindo verlo cuando te encuentres en la post luna.

— Solía recolectar ingredientes para pociones con mamá en un bosque como ese —Remus comentó, apreciando aún más el paisaje mientras recordaba— Es lindo pensar en esos tiempos.

— Apresúrate, Lunático —James estaba impaciente— Podrás mirarlo todo lo que quieras cuando hayas abierto los demás.

Remus sonrió y dejó a un lado el poster, tomando el regalo de James y rompiendo el papel. Más chocolate y un libro un tanto desgastado salieron de ahí.

— Es de segunda mano —Se disculpó James— No pude encontrar una mejor copia. Lo sacaron del mercado hace décadas. El Ministerio no estaba de acuerdo porque algunos de sus hechizos causarían problemas si los tenían las personas equivocadas. No fue tarea fácil encontrar esta copia, puedo decirte. Tuve que fingir ser papá y ordenarlo por correo.

— ¿Qué es? —Remus cuestionó, agarrándolo y dándole la vuelta.

James sonrió: — Un libro sobre cartografía mágica —Respondió.

— ¿Carto qué? —Preguntó Peter.

— Cartografía. Mapas y esas cosas —James le explicó— Tiene hechizos para lograr que los mapas cobren vida. Al ministerio no le gustan porque bien podrían ser usados para ayudar a que los criminales se escapen, o espíen la privacidad de los demás. Reconozco que nadie podrá quejarse de que lo tenga Lunático. Tienes una moral tan grande que ya has construido un puente.

Remus dejó salir una gran sonrisa extenderse por su rostro. Abrió el libro con reverente admiración y recorrió sus páginas, con los ojos encendidos por la emoción de aquellos hechizos que podría practicar: — Esto es completamente _asombroso_, Cornamenta —Murmuró— ¿Sabes lo que podría _hacer_ con hechizos como estos? Escaleras moviéndose, cuartos secretos, cosas vivientes como árboles... ¡Miren! Podría incluir personas. Esto es...wow —Siguió pasando las páginas— Puede que requiera ayuda de Sirius y tuya para algunos encantamientos, sin embargo.

— Todo lo que necesites, Lunático —Sirius le aseguró— Ahora abre el mío.

Remus recogió con gusto el regalo de Sirius para ponerlo en su regazo. Su boca se abrió cuando le reveló el reproductor de música que Sirius había comprado durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

— ¡No puedo quedármelo! Es tuyo.

— No lo es —Sirius le repuso con facilidad— Lo compré para ti. No tengo razón para usarlo, ¿Cierto? Préndelo.

— No funcionará aquí.

— Sí lo hará. Lo he arreglado con hechizos. Me tomó siglos lograrlo sin tu ayuda para buscar en los libros adecuados.

Remus arqueó las cejas: — ¿Lo alteraste para que funcionará en ambientes mágicos? Es ilegal, deberías saberlo.

— Sip. Ahora enciéndelo, Lunático.

Remus de repente entendió cómo Sirius había escuchado "Te tengo, Cariño". Nunca se le había ocurrido el que Sirius oyera música Muggle antes. Se acercó para presionar primero el botón de encendido y luego el de "Reproducir".

"_...A mí me persiguen las sombras de luna. Sombras de luna, sombras de luna. Saltando y deseando en sombras de luna. Sombras de luna, sombras de luna. Y si alguna vez pierdo mis manos, pierdo mis surcos, mis tierras. Sí, si alguna vez pierdo mis manos, hey...ya no tendré que volver a trabajar..."_

— Oh, Canuto —Remus susurró, incapaz de formular una oración completa.

— Fue lindo el poder oírla completa —Sirius comentó, sentándose al lado de Remus en la cama, aunque sin atreverse a tomarlo de la mano— Solo había oído pequeñas partes de cuando la cantabas. Me hace pensar en...

— Sangre y sombras de luna —Remus terminó por él— Lo sé. A mí igual.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Convencimos a los elfos domésticos de prepararte un pastel —Peter le dijo a Remus más tarde ese día, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores se acomodaban en "sus" sillas al lado de la chimenea.

— ¿Lo hicieron? —El estómago de Remus rugió con anticipación— ¿De qué tipo?

— ¿De qué tipo crees, pequeño choco adicto? —Sirius lo molestó— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a recogerlo?

Remus entendía el doble significado de esa petición y sintió como un escalofrío de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo: — Sí, por favor.

— Es tu cumpleaños —Peter protestó— No deberías tener que ir. Yo lo haré si quieres.

— No, está bien, Colagusano. Quiero ir. No he bajado a las cocinas hace años, y me gustaría agradecer a los elfos domésticos.

— Agradecer a los elfos domésticos —James repitió, rodando los ojos— Eso es tan típico en Lunático.

— Vámonos entonces —Sirius lo urgió, levantándose del reposa brazos dónde estaba sentado y acercándose para ayudar a Remus a alejarse de su cómodo lugar junto al fuego. Salieron por el retrato y emprendieron su camino bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

— ¿El pasaje secreto que está detrás del espejo? —Remus sugirió cuidadosamente— Está en el camino.

— Alguien tiene ganas, ¿No? —Sirius puso su mano sugestivamente alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

— ¿No las tienes tú?

— Mmm —Sirius giró un poco para plantar un beso en la nuca de Remus— Me he estado aguantando todo el día. No es sencillo cuando luces tan caliente y apretujable. Pensé en asesinar a Pete cuando nos interrumpió en la mañana.

— ¡No me veo apretujable! —Remus siseó con indignación— Aparte de que esa palabra no existe, soy un hombre lobo. No somos cariñosos por naturaleza. _Y_ fue algo bueno el que Pete _dijera_ algo en la mañana o tanto él como James habrían visto algo que los hubiese dejado bastante sorprendidos.

— Tú eres apretujable —Sirius le insistió— Un tanto anguloso, pero bastante cariñoso. La mayor parte del tiempo, de igual forma. Algunas veces eres más salvaje y feroz, y puedes creerme, eso no me molesta.

— ¡Angular!

— Sí. Eres angular. No comes lo suficiente.

— Como demasiado. En especial chocolate y eso engorda.

— Hmm… cierto —Reconoció Sirius— Deberías vender el lobunismo como una dieta para las niñas con sobrepeso. ¿Puedes creer que algunas de ellas pensarían que es lo máximo?

— Hasta que tengan la primera luna llena —Remus dijo cortante— Y se dice licantropía.

— ¿Qué?

— Lobunismo. Su nombre oficial es licantropía.

— Huh. Suena como esa ciencia Muggle que estudia al ser humano de la que me hablabas hace unos días —Sirius comentó.

— Esa se llama Antropología.

— Creeré en tu palabra. Eres el genio en vocabulario. ¡Ooh, mira! Ahí está. Vamos.

Remus se permitió el ser arrastrado al pasaje secreto murmurando un "_Lumos_" a la vez que Sirius movía el espejo para ocultarlos. Su varita iluminaba el pasaje que llevaba a Hogsmeade, y Remus se preocupó por algo mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

— He oído que volvieron las actividades de Mortífagos —Avisó— Lo leí en "El profeta". ¿Si reconocemos el que tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore de la existencia de este lugar? Si podemos llegar a Hogsmeade desde aquí, ellos podrían entrar.

— No —Sirius contestó de inmediato— Es _nuestro_ pasaje. Además, si Dumbles es verdaderamente un sabelotodo como cree serlo, obviamente ya sabe de su existencia.

— No pienso que sea un sabelotodo —Remus repuso— Solo el que sabe un poco más que nosotros.

— ¿A quién le importa? —Sirius se acercó a Remus y paso sus manos delicadamente por su rostro— No vinimos aquí para mantener conversaciones filosóficas sobre Dumbledore. Arruina el ambiente.

— ¿Qué ambiente? —Remus no podía respirar. Era extraño como podía sentir el frío muro a su espalda al mismo tiempo que el calor que le provocaba tener a Sirius cerca.

— ¿Piensas seguir hablando? —Sirius susurró contra su cuello— O ¿Podemos hacer algo más divertido? —Lamió el cuello de Remus lentamente, provocando que el hombre lobo dejará salir un gemido bastante feliz— Mmm…me encanta cuando haces eso.

— Bésame —Remus demandó, acercando su boca a la de Sirius.

Sirius obedeció entusiastamente, una de sus manos recorriendo a Remus por los lados mientras la otra se aferraba a su cabello arenoso. Remus envolvió a Sirius entre sus dos brazos y lo acercó aún más de lo que creía posible. Estos momentos sucedían muy pocas veces para sus demandantes hormonas y en verdad podía sentirse borracho cuando Sirius lo besaba.

Remus no estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado hasta que escucharon pasos que se acercaban en el corredor al otro lado del espejo. _Sabía_ que nunca antes había estado tan excitado y el que Sirius hacía unos movimientos con sus caderas y boca que Remus _no_ quería detener.

— ¿Horace? —Preguntó la voz de la profesora McGonagall afuera del espejo.

Los dos Merodeadores se congelaron, viéndose el uno al otro con alarma. Ella no podía saber acerca del pasaje ¿Cierto? Ninguno se atrevió a moverse en caso de que fuera al contrario.

— ¿Minerva?

Se relajaron al escuchar la voz del profesor Slughorn y sus pasos aproximándose.

— He estado buscándole desde la cena —La profesora McGonagall anunció, bastante molesta.

— Hablaba con el director —Respondió el profesor Slughorn— Está pensando fortalecer la seguridad ahora que las actividades de Mortífagos han vuelto a aumentar. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso.

— Bueno, he recibido un mensaje por la red flu para ti de parte de Brian Gravvy. Sabe que buscas ciertos ingredientes ahora que se acercan los EXTASIS y quería informarte que puedes pasar a su negocio en Hogsmeade el próximo Viernes para recogerlos.

— Tardó este año —El profesor Slughorn murmuró— Ya compré todo lo que necesitaba del callejón Diagon, a un precio verdaderamente alto, cabe la pena resaltar.

— Bien, solo me pidió que le pasara el mensaje —La profesora McGonagall contestó— Ahora, estoy en guardia está noche, así que será mejor el que me vaya para descubrir a pequeños bromistas.

— Por supuesto —Aceptó el profesor Slughorn— Buenas noches, Minerva.

— Buenas noches.

Los pasos se movieron en direcciones contrarias, al punto en que los sensibles oídos de Remus ya no podían captarlos.

— Eso estuvo cerca —Sirius murmuró.

— Me lo dices a mí —Remus estuvo de acuerdo— Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que los otros se pregunten porque nos tardamos tanto.

— Supongo —Sirius accedió de mala gana. Se alejó de Remus lentamente— ¿Viene alguien, Lunático?

Remus presionó su oreja contra la puerta: — Nope.

Salieron del pasaje con la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombres y de camino a las cocinas.

— Una lástima el que no podamos comprar ninguno de esos ingredientes —Sirius comentó suavemente mientras se acercaban al retrato de frutas. Remus le hizo cosquillas a la pera para revelar la entrada a las cocinas.

— Sí. Solo un pocionista puede adquirirlos —Remus les sonrió cariñosamente a los elfos domésticos que les daban la bienvenida animadamente; sus agudas voces se alzaban a medida que los chicos se acercaban a donde estaba el pastel.

— Si tan solo pudiéramos lograr que él los compre por nosotros —Sirius dijo. Luego se congeló y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Remus demandó— La maldición Imperius es ilegal, ¿Lo sabes?

— ¡Multijugos! —Sirius exclamó— Slughorn _no_ irá, pero el tipo de la tienda va a esperarlo.

— Canuto —Remus empezó con cansancio— ¿De dónde piensas que vamos a obtener los ingredientes para la poción multijugos? Ese es nuestro problema, ¿Recuerdas? Falta de ingredientes. Además he escuchado que demora un mes en prepararse, y eso es demasiado tiempo.

— Ya la tiene lista —Sirius le informó, sonriendo aún más— Se lo escuché decir a unos Ravenclaws de sexto año en el corredor ayer. Les estaba mostrando algunas pociones complicadas, incluyendo la multijugos. James y yo pensábamos robarla para hacer bromas en la sala común de Slytherin.

Remus sintió una misma sonrisa formarse en su rostro: — Sabes, _podría_ funcionar.

— _Yo_ soy brillante, para tu información.

— Presumes de más, Canuto.

— Bueno, entonces permítenos, por todos los medios, el irnos a presumir mi grandeza a otros dos Merodeadores menos iluminados. ¿Tienes el pastel?


	45. Una promesa en honor Merodeador

**Una promesa en honor Merodeador**

**Nota de autor: **¡Vamos a pasar la cuarentena, muchachos! Aunque no me falta agregar el que la historia es de Moonsign y el mundo de "Harry Potter" de J.K Rowling.

_"Algunas veces las personas no entienden las promesas que hacen al realizarlas._ _Pero mantienes la promesa de todos modos. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener la promesa de todos modos"_

_"Bajo la misma estrella" de John Green_

**SIRIUS:**

Cuatro días después del cumpleaños de Remus, Sirius y James ingresaron a la sala común tras práctica de Quidditch para encontrar a Peter y Remus sentados en las bancas junto a la chimenea. Era luna llena aquella noche y Remus, quién siempre se ponía susceptible antes de cada transformación, estaba acurrucado en su silla con la varita afuera en una mano, su libro de cartografía mágica en la otra y un mapa de Hogwarts en el regazo.

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? —Peter les preguntó, levantando la vista de su tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas— ¿Buena práctica?

— Estuvo bien —James se arrojó al sofá y gruñó cuando sus músculos protestaron— Nos están moliendo. Si no le ganamos el siguiente partido a Ravenclaw, perderemos el segundo lugar en la copa. Ya no hay forma alguna de ser primeros. Nuestro buscador es tan malo como Lunático en Pociones. Gracias a Merlín que se va el otro año y podremos buscar a alguien mejor.

Sirius se acomodó en el reposabrazos al lado de Remus y vio sobre el hombro del hombre lobo: — ¿En qué trabajas?

— En el mapa. No es propiamente un trabajo. Ya tengo los hechizos para mover las escaleras y ver cuartos secretos. ¿Me ayudarían a hacerlos?

— En algún momento —Sirius respondió— No ahora. No deberías estar trabajando. Tendrías que estar conservando tu energía para esta noche —Se acercó y le arrebató la varita de entre las manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemela!

— Venga, Lunático —Sirius le imploró— ¿Por mí?

Remus giró su pálido y delgado rostro a Sirius y le gruñó. Las facciones de Remus siempre eran más angulares y fieras durante estos días, así que el gruñido tuvo cierto efecto. Sirius, sin embargo, solo le levantó una ceja y Remus suspiró: — Bien —Cerró el libro y dobló el mapa. Entonces estiró la mano y Sirius le devolvió su varita.

— Pareces una madre, Canuto —James le dijo desde el sofá.

Sirius le dedicó un gesto bastante grosero sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras recogía el mapa de Remus, abriéndolo en su regazo. Estaba hecho con tinta negra y, en el estilo de Lunático, cada detalle era perfecto. La letra ordena y precisa de Remus marcaba cada cuarto, y todas las paredes, escaleras y corredores tenían las medidas precisas (Gracias a mucha creatividad al mentir y más de un encantamiento Confundus contra los empleados para prevenir que los vieran demasiado entretenidos tomando nota de todos los cuartos).

Sirius sintió el calor incrementarse cuando Remus se acercó y también observó el mapa, ignorando que el otro chico resistía la urgencia de pasar los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

— Deben revisarlo primero —Remus les avisó— Para asegurarse el que no haya cometido errores.

— Se ve bien —Sirius le aseguró— Bastante ordenado y preciso. No puedo ver nada de malo con él.

— Podríamos llamarlo y ponerle una contraseña, así solo lo leeríamos nosotros —El rostro cansado de Remus se iluminó al explicarlo— Y está este hechizo bastante complejo en el que puedes imprimirle un poco de tu personalidad, así como una fotografía, que el mapa conserva en caso de que alguien que no se sepa la contraseña e intente abrirlo sea insultado como lo haríamos nosotros.

— Eso —Anunció James, sentándose y dejando salir su sonrisa más Merodeadora— es lo más brillante que he podido escuchar. Podríamos llamarlo "El mapa del Merodeador".

— Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —Sirius empezó con tono pomposo— Proveedores de artículos mágicos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar... ¡El mapa del Merodeador!

— Eso está genial, Canuto —Remus se agachó para recoger su pluma y robó un poco del pergamino de la tarea de Peter— Déjenme escribirlo.

— Todavía nos falta la contraseña —Peter recordó, arrodillándose para ver el mapa— Algo Merodeador.

— Podría ser "Usaré este mapa para causar desorden" —Propuso James.

— O "Planeo ser incorregible" —Sugirió Sirius, recordando esa palabra que le habían dicho gran parte de su vida.

— Nunca recordaría eso —Peter le dijo— Ni siquiera sé que significa "Incorregible" para empezar.

— Juro solemnemente que usaré este mapa para hacerle bromas a los Slytherins —Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Remus quien rodó los ojos.

— Me gusta "Juro solemnemente", sin embargo —El hombre lobo les avisó, escribiéndolo.

— Juro solemnemente que estoy a punto de hacer travesuras —Peter ofreció, con la cara arrugada mientras intentaba pensar en algo creativo.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son malas —Remus sugirió.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —James modificó.

Los demás lo observaron, sonrisas enormes surgiendo en sus rostros

— Me gusta ese —Sirius anunció— Simple, pero con mucho potencial.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —Remus repitió a la vez que lo escribía— No me dejen perder este pedazo de pergamino —Vio el cielo oscureciéndose— O, ya saben, comérmelo o algo.

— Yo lo guardaré —Sirius avisó, tomándolo en sus manos— Tienes que irte pronto.

— Lo sé. Créeme. ¿Todavía planean robar la poción de Slughorn mientras no estoy? Ya casi es Viernes y la necesitamos para entonces. Tengo un poco de su cabello en mi túnica de la clase pasada. Se le cae tan deprisa que no fue difícil conseguirlo.

— No te preocupes, Remus —Peter lo consoló— Tenemos todo resuelto. Solo concéntrate en recuperarte pronto para que así puedas venir a Hogsmeade con nosotros por los ingredientes.

Remus se puso en pie, aferrándose al hombro de Sirius mientras este sentía sus músculos expandirse en protestas por la transformación.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Preguntó, apretando la mano de Remus por debajo de sus largas túnicas.

— Como siempre —Remus le sonrió forzosamente— Los veo en el otro lado —Se alejó por el retrato, saliendo con mucho cuidado. Sirius sintió como la preocupación lo apuñalaba y dejaba un agujero en su corazón. Ahora que era mucho más cercano a Remus, la idea de dejarlo solo en la cabaña atormentaba cada segundo su mente. Parte de su emoción debió verse reflejada en sus expresiones, porque cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que los ojos avellana de James estaban estudiándolo.

— Pronto, Canuto —James le aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros— Pronto podremos estar con él.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Idiota, idiota, idiota —Sirius bramaba, a medida que él, Peter y James corrían a la enfermería— ¿Por qué no tomábamos el camino largo?

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde ese día, y el robo de la poción multijugos no salió bien. Habían logrado hacerse con la poción, y estaban regresando a la seguridad. El camino era bastante largo desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de Gryffindor, así que habían decidido acortarlo usando el nuevo pasaje secreto que habían descubierto durante sus rondas de estudio del colegio.

No era un pasaje normal. Si golpeabas cierto ladrillo tres veces con tu varita, una escalera descendería para llevarte dos pisos más arriba y ahorrarte el molesto paseo. Infortunadamente, significaba tener que quitarse la capa de invisibilidad un tiempo y para su mala suerte Filch estaba pasando con su satánica gata justo cuando salían al corredor del salón de Encantamientos.

El incidente los llevó a tener detención hasta el almuerzo de ese día, como también dos horas después de finalizadas las clases. Los profesores estaban tomándose la seguridad muy en serio con los nuevos ataques de Mortífagos. Lo único que podía agradecer los tres Merodeadores es que ni el vial con la poción multijugos ni la capa de invisibilidad fueron descubiertos.

Ahora, Sirius, James y Peter ingresaban a la enfermería con grandes zancadas. Madame Pomfrey emergió del cuarto de Remus luciendo cansada y molesta, y apenas vio a los muchachos no pudo evitar explotar.

— ¿_Dónde_ habían estado? —Demandó— ¡Ha estado completamente histérico todo el día esperando que llegaran! ¡Le _prometieron_ que lo harían!

— Teníamos castigo —James admitió, echándose para atrás con temor, incluso cuando le sacaba una cabeza en altura.

— ¡_Castigo_! —En vez de calmarla, las noticias solo parecieron enfurecer aún más a Madame Pomfrey— ¿Se metieron en _problemas_ para ganarse una detención mientras él _sufría_ toda la noche y día? Ya debería haber recobrado su mente, pero le dolió tanto el que ustedes no hubiesen llegado que nada funciona, no tengo idea de cuándo podrá recuperarse.

Sirius nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable. La idea del Remus infantil levantándose para buscarlos y ver el cuarto sin su manada le partía el corazón.

— Por favor ¿Nos dejaría entrar? —Rogó a Madame Pomfrey, sus ojos pegados a la puerta de Remus.

— ¡Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer! —Ella bramó— Que no suceda de nuevo.

Los tres caminaron a su lado y entraron en completo silencio. Sirius se asomó y vio a Remus como una bolita sobre sus cobijas y dándoles la espalda, llorando de la forma seca y vacía como hacen los niños después de que llevan mucho tiempo en aquella acción, pero que se han rendido tanto, que son completamente incapaces de detenerse.

Sirius se movió a la cama y Remus levantó la mirada. Cuando vio a Sirius dejó salir un sollozo y se arrojó sobre él, causando que Sirius se sentara prontamente en la cama con un hombre lobo temblando entre sus brazos.

— ¡Perdónperdónperdón! —Remus sollozó, mojando las túnicas de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Sirius indagó. Este Remus despertaba en él sentimientos diferentes al Remus normal. Sentía la enferma necesidad de proteger la forma infantil de su... ¿Qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? Ellos eran mucho más de lo que esas palabras podían albergar.

— De lo que he podido entender —Madame Pomfrey les informó desde la puerta— Piensa que hizo algo que los molestó y por eso no habían venido.

— Oh, Lunático. No fue tu culpa —Sirius lo consoló— Lo prometo.

— Teníamos castigo —James explicó, desde donde él y Peter se habían sentado en la cama.

Remus giró la cabeza para poder verlos sin levantarse de encima de Sirius.

— ¿Cornamenta, Colagusano? —Preguntó, y estiró su mano para dárselas— Manada.

Los otros le tomaron la mano incómodamente.

— Todo está bien, amigo —James le aseguró— Lamentamos habernos tardado demasiado.

Remus dejó salir un hipido mientras volvía a enterrar su cara en el cuello de Sirius: — ¿Lunático malo? —Cuestionó con su voz baja.

— No —Aseguró Sirius firmemente— Lunático bueno. Lunático es muy bueno. No has hecho nada mal.

— Lunático morder cama —Remus susurró con culpa.

— ¿La cama de la Cabaña de los Gritos? —Peter preguntó— A nadie le importa, Remus. Puedes morderla todo lo que quieras.

Después de un rato los sollozos disminuyeron y Remus se relajó en los brazos de Sirius. Su respiración se reguló y su cabeza quedó colgando en el hombro del chico.

— Finalmente —Madame Pomfrey murmuró, apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta para ver cómo estaban— No ha dormido desde esta mañana. Ha sido una pesadilla. Lamento haberles gritado, muchachos. Es solo que han formado esta manada con él y ahora depende tanto de ustedes. Honestamente no sé lo que haría si alguna vez dejaran de ser amigos.

— No va a suceder —Sirius repuso.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo así? —Ella le interrogó, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Remus se aferraba al chico— Sé lo raro que debes sentir el tener a un chico de quince años en tu regazo de esa forma.

Sirius lo envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos: — No lo es. Técnicamente es un niño ahora. No me importa.

Le lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento, y Sirius gruñó internamente. ¡Las mujeres y esa habilidad que tenían para ver las verdaderas intenciones de alguien! Afortunadamente ella no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación.

— Te dedicó una mirada típica de Evans —James mencionó— Toda observadora y penetrante.

— ¡Ooh! Detesto tener esa mirada dirigida a mí —Peter tembló.

— Malditas mujeres —Sirius murmuró.

— ¿Qué adivinó sobre ti, Canuto? —James estaba realmente interesado, sus cejas levantadas.

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? —Sirius respondió cortante— La mitad de las veces ellas lo saben antes que yo.

— Es asombrosa, ¿No lo creen?

— ¡Eew! ¡James eso es asqueroso! —Peter exclamó, alejando su silla de él.

— No Madame Pomfrey, cerdo, aunque ella solo debe tener unos veinte y tantos, para que sepas. Hablaba de Evans.

— Mente de un solo sentido, eso eres —Sirius lo criticó.

— También pienso en otras cosas —James repuso.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo qué?

— Er... —James cerró los ojos para concentrarse— Merodeadores. Quidditch. Comida. Sexo. Animagos. Molestar a Snape. Regalos. Navidades. Vacaciones...

— Más o menos lo mismo que Sirius, entonces —Peter comentó— Es como tener el mismo cerebro pero en dos cuerpos.

— ¡Pienso en más cosas que esas! —Sirius protestó— Soy verdaderamente profundo en mi interior. Y jamás pienso en Evans, a excepción de formas en cómo matarla.

— Bien —Le dijo James— Porque ella es mía.

— No la quiero —Sirius le aseguró.

— Bueno, ¿A quién quieres?

— No pienso enamorarme poco realistamente de alguien —Sirius le avisó, completamente sincero. La persona que deseaba estaba en sus brazos, respirando suavemente contra su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con su cabello arenoso.

— No es poco realista. Un día ella me va a querer.

— Sí claro —Sirius empezó sarcásticamente— Y entonces tendrán cientos de bebés con cabello azabache y desordenado, ojos verdes que necesiten gafas y con mal temperamento.

— Mis bebés serán increíbles —James refutó, alzando la cabeza con arrogancia— Y tú _tendrás_ que amarlos, porque serás el padrino.

— ¿Lo seré? —El rostro de Sirius estaba resplandeciendo.

— Sip. También Peter y Remus. Aunque leí en una parte el que a los hombres lobo no se les permite adoptar niños, por lo que no podríamos hacerlo oficial.

— ¿_Qué_? —Sirius sintió el enojo fluir en su interior— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué lo crees? Ya sabes cómo son algunas personas.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus se estaba estirando contra él y que sus pestañas se movían contra su cuello al abrir los ojos. El brazo que colgaba a su lado se aferró un tanto a su cintura. Remus estaba despierto, y a juzgar por la estrella que dibujaba en la piel de Sirius dónde la camisa se había levantado, en total posesión de sus facultades mentales para aprovecharse de la situación en la cual se encontraban sin que los otros se dieran cuenta. Sirius tembló con delicia al ver que estaban presumiendo de su secreto tan abiertamente sin que James y Peter lo supieran.

— Me parece cruel la forma en que tratan a los hombres lobo —Peter habló, completamente ajeno a lo que hacían dos de sus amigos— ¿Qué si uno en verdad quisiera un bebé y no pudiera tenerlo por alguna razón?

— No les importa —James se molestó— Y todo porque son unos idiotas de mente cerrada quienes trabajan en el Ministerio.

— Sí —Peter aceptó— Oí que arrestaron a una bruja que vivía cerca de una villa porque encantó a su gato para que tuviera el mismo color de sus cortinas y ellos pensaron que los Muggles se darían cuenta.

— Puedes hacer eso con tinte para el cabello Muggle igual de fácil —Dijo Sirius— Usan químicos y esas cosas. Lo leí en mi libro de Estudios Muggle y pensé en hacerle una broma a Snape.

La conversación continuó por más de una hora, en donde cambiaron de un tema a otro. Sirius apenas y ponía atención. Gran parte de está estaba concentrada en el encantador, caliente y dormido jovencito que se encontraba en su regazo trazando formas en su piel que lo hacían querer sonrojar.

Finalmente, tuvo que terminar, cuando Madame Pomfrey se asomó para dejarles saber que ya era momento de volver a las habitaciones antes del toque de queda.

Sirius se alejó lentamente de Remus y le dio una gentil, pero innecesaria, sacudida. Remus despertó, mucho más obvio ahora, y se sentó para ver a su audiencia con ojos adormilados.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, amigo? —James le preguntó.

— Um...sí. A menos que me haya arrancado un miembro y todavía no lo note. Es hora de irse ¿Verdad? —Remus resistió dejar salir un bostezo mientras se deslizaba hasta el borde de la cama, agarrando el gabinete para ponerse sus túnicas sobre el pijama. Se detuvo de repente, luciendo verdaderamente asqueado— ¿Estaba llorando? Lo estaba, ¿Cierto?

— No fue tu culpa —Sirius no demoró en asegurarle— Teníamos detención y por eso no pudimos venir pronto a verte. Pensabas que no habíamos querido hacerlo porque estábamos molestos contigo sobre algo.

— ¡_Odio_ esto! —Remus gritó salvajemente, cerrando el gabinete de un portazo— ¡Me siento tan estúpido!

Nadie sabía cómo contestarle. No sabían que podían decirle para consolarlo.

— Un día de estos —Continuó Remus, poniéndose la ropa con demasiada violencia, sin al parecer notar sus heridas— Un día de estos encontraré a Greyback y lo destrozaré con mis propios dientes, ¡De la misma forma en que él me lo arrebató todo!

— Remus, por favor tranquilízate —Madame Pomfrey intervino, luciendo desamparada— Mira, bebe esto antes de irte.

Le tendió un vial y Remus simplemente lo observó antes de bebérselo en un solo trago: — Disculpen —Murmuró después, sin poder mirarlos a los ojos.

— No hay nada por lo que arrepentirse, amigo —James dijo con forzada alegría— Vámonos al dormitorio.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Era un Viernes ya entrada la noche y todo estaba oscuro afuera. Sirius se sentía inusualmente nervioso mientras se abrían paso en el túnel detrás del espejo que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Había tanto en juego con lo que estaban a punto de hacer, que si eran atrapados se llevarían algo más que unas detenciones de castigo.

Habían decidido que James, siendo el mejor actor, tomaría la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Slughorn. Justo ahora, se tambaleaba frente a Sirius vestido con las túnicas diez tallas más grandes de su profesor.

Infortunadamente, la capa de invisibilidad ya no cubría a los cuatro, ni siquiera a tres, de ellos satisfactoriamente, así que decidieron el que Peter acompañaría a James en caso de que algo saliese mal y tuvieran que volverse invisibles rápidamente, mientras que Sirius (quién era demasiado alto para meterse bajo la capa con James) y Remus (quién hacía la mejor vigilancia con sus sentidos lobunos) vigilarían el sector bajo la protección de un oscuro callejón cerca al establecimiento.

Alcanzaron el final del túnel y James tomó aire profundamente, sacando el vial de su bolsillo: — Recuerden, no hay mucho. Seré Slughorn por tan solo veinticinco minutos a lo mucho. Tenemos que ir y salir con prisa ¿Entendido?

Los demás asintieron y James quitó el corchó para beberse la poción de un trago. Por un momento, no sucedió nada, pero luego empezó a engordar y engordar al punto que al final a duras penas cabía en el túnel.

— ¿Estás túnicas me hacen ver gordo? —Preguntó con la distintiva voz del profesor.

— ¡Apresúrate, idiota! —Sirius siseó, tratando de no reír. James le entregó sus gafas antes de golpear los ladrillos para abrir la puerta al callejón.

Todos salieron con prisa, Sirius, Remus y Peter manteniéndose en la sombras con la capa para impedir que la gente viera los trozos que ya no tapaba. Se encaminaron lo más pronto que pudieron al lugar en dónde se encontraba la tienda. La tienda con ingredientes extraños se encontraba afuera de la boticaria de Hogsmeade.

— Vigilen desde el callejón de ahí —James susurró— Está junto a la tienda, casi llegando a la boticaria.

— Ya lo veo —Remus contestó en voz baja— Pete, llévanos debajo de la capa. Mantente pegado a las sombras. Déjanos ahí, luego regresa y quédate lo más cerca que puedas de James mientras él compra las cosas. Podría requerir desaparecer pronto. Sirius y yo mantendremos guardia. Vete James.

La figura redonda de Slughorn se encaminó a la tienda y los demás corrieron al callejón.

— ...para mis alumnos de séptimo año —James decía a medida que los otros se movían y Sirius y Remus salían de la capa, resguardándose en las sombras— Aquí están las cantidades que necesito.

— ¡Ve con James, Pete! —Sirius lo afanó, dándole un empujón al Merodeador gordito.

Peter se fue y Sirius se metió aún más en las sombras con Remus. Alzó la mano para tocar el hombro de Remus y se dio cuenta de que el hombre lobo estaba bastante quieto y tensionado: — Relájate, Lunático —Susurró— No te sobrecargues.

— El olor del callejón es muy fuerte —Remus le susurró de regreso— ¡Estamos justo al lado de una jodida boticaria! El olor de ingredientes para pociones no me permite olfatear nada más.

— Entonces nos valdremos netamente de nuestros ojos —Sirius lo tranquilizó— Estaremos bien.

Remus no se calmó, así que Sirius se puso detrás y pasó sus manos por su delgada cintura, poniendo la barbilla en su hombro mientras escaneaba la multitud en busca de alguien que les diera problemas. Remus suspiró al sentir el contacto y se recargó contra el chico, relajándose a la vez que Sirius dejaba un beso en su cabello.

— Me alegra el que hayas venido —Decía el dueño de la tienda, pasándole los paquetes a James quien los metía en sus bolsillos— Pensaba que no lo harías dado que ya es bastante tarde a comparación de otros años.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza al ver a la profesora Sprout entrar a una tienda cerca de donde estaban. Le dio un codazo a Remus quien asintió para darle a entender el que también la había visto.

— Compré algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon —James conversaba con el dueño— Pero los precios son muy altos, así que me encantó oír que todavía no te habías ido.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta la forma en que James mentía usando la situación real de Slughorn. El Merodeador de cabello revoltoso era en verdad un _magnífico_ actor.

Remus volvió a tensionarse de repente en los brazos de Sirius y giró la cabeza para ver el callejón tras ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Sirius susurró en alarma.

— Puedo sentir que alguien nos está observando. Calla.

Sirius se congeló y agudizó el oído. No escuchaba nada pero sabía que, por la forma en que los músculos de Remus se torcían con nerviosismo, el hombre lobo todavía sentía a alguien detrás de ellos. Lentamente sacó la varita del bolsillo.

— ¿Puedes oírlos? —Respiró cerca al oído de Remus.

— Cuatro —Remus respondió— Se están acercando.

— ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! —Sirius masculló— No podemos salir a la calle. ¿Qué si Sprout nos ve?

— Suéltame —Remus exigió, removiéndose entre los brazos de Sirius.

Sirius obedeció y Remus no tardó en ponerse frente a él, dándole cara la oscuridad del callejón en una posición defensiva que le recordaba a Sirius a cuando lo encontró en el baño.

— ¿Vas a pegarnos, niño? —Dijo la voz de un hombre unas cuantas sombras más atrás— Podemos verlos a ti y tu repugnante novio claramente con la poca luz. Sabemos lo que son. No nos agrada su tipo. Son veneno en nuestra sociedad.

— ¿Nuestro tipo? —Sirius preguntó, su mano sudorosa contra la varita.

— Maricas —La voz los insultó— Gays. Son desagradables —Las palabras fueron arrastradas y Sirius se preguntó el sí estaban ebrios.

— No les hemos hecho nada —Sirius bramó. Remus no movió un solo músculo. Sirius denotaba su forma arqueada y la manera en que su cabeza se inclinaba a los lados de forma canina.

— No deben hacerlo. Podemos ver que son de Hogwarts. Contaminan nuestras escuelas.

— ¿Remus? ¿Sirius? —Sirius dejó salir un gruñido al escuchar la voz de James detrás— Eso estuvo cerca. Fue una buena cosa el que Pete estuviese conmigo cuando empecé a cambiar. ¿Listos para irnos?

— ¿Hay más de ustedes? —Cuestionó una nueva voz, también masculina— Son una enfermedad.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Peter preguntó con nerviosismo— ¿Con quién están?

— Vámonos, Lunático —Sirius dio un paso al frente para agarrar el hombro de Remus, hablando por lo bajo— Déjalos que hablen.

— ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —El hechizo emergió de forma tan rápida en la oscuridad que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Sus miembros se paralizaron y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Oyó los gritos de James y Peter y el furioso rugido de Remus. Vio al hombre lobo saltar y arrojársele encima a los hombres escondidos. Siguió un gemido de sorpresa y el golpe contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldición, el marica pelea como un gato! —Uno de los hombres gritó— ¡_Lumos_!

Si sus ojos no hubiesen estado abiertos, Sirius habría parpadeo ante la repentina luz. Remus estaba en lo cierto. Eran cuatro hombres en el callejón. Tres de ellos intentaban alejar a Remus del chico que estaba sofocándose. No era nada extraño dado que Remus estaba sobre su pecho y tenían ambas manos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Voy a _matarte_! —Gruñía— ¡Te mataré por herirle!

— ¡Atúrdelo! —Gritaba unos de los hombres— ¡Suéltalo, pequeño pervertido! ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Ambos lo hacen, criaturas asquerosas!

Salieron dos disparos de luz roja. Cuando la visión de Sirius se aclaró, uno de los hombres yacía en el suelo, al que intentaron estrangular recuperaba el aire en el piso y Remus esquivaba el segundo rayo. Sirius supo que los hechizos venían de James debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Remus se levantó como un animal y acorraló al hombre restante contra el muro, mientras que el tipo que había sido aturdido gritaba al sentir la varita de James contra su espalda.

— No te muevas —Su voz era gélida— Si te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos de nuevo, no dudaré en lanzarte el maleficio asesino.

El hombre que Remus tenía contra la pared dejó salir una risa sardónica: — ¿Tus amigos? —Jadeó, sus ojos buscando el origen de la voz— ¿Defenderías a uno de _ellos_? ¿Sabes lo que son? Los _vimos_ aquí en el callejón, acurrucándose y esas cosas. Desagradable. Ellos...

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar por el puñetazo que le zampó Remus.

— ¡_Stupefy_! —Maldijo James a quien tenía en frente y lo dejó caer al suelo. El único consciente fue al que casi ahorcaron, quien tuvo el suficiente sentido para quedarse en silencio y simplemente concentrarse en respirar.

— _Finite Incantatem_.

Sirius sintió su cuerpo liberarse y Remus se arrodilló frente a él: — ¿Estás bien? —Indagaba con urgencia— ¡Oh, Merlín, Canuto por favor dime que estás bien! —Sus manos tocaron delicadamente su cara, brazos y pecho.

— Estoy bien, Lunático. En verdad. Nada me duele —Remus dejó salir un sollozó y forzó a Sirius a sentarse antes de abrazarlo con fuerza— El aire ahora es un problema, sin embargo —Jadeó.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! —Remus lo liberó.

— Chicos, es mejor que nos vayamos —La voz de Peter estaba llena de miedo.

Remus ayudó a Sirius a ponerse en pie y los cuatro corrieron por el callejón y giraron en la calle: — Alejénse de las personas —James les avisó— No hay forma alguna de que los cuatro quepamos aquí. Bajen y por la derecha, luego izquierda, izquierda de nuevo y regresaremos a nuestro pasaje, creo.

Los demás lo siguieron y para su alivio, la familiar pared por la cual habían salido los estaba esperando. Sirius la abrió con la combinación correcta y el túnel fue revelado.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! —Peter gimió, mientras se apresuraban en regresar a la escuela— Recuérdenme el no volver nunca a Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué estás cosas siempre nos suceden?

Sirius no supo cómo llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor sin ser atrapados. Se sintió como horas eternas el subir los escalones, temblando y exhausto, a través del retrato de entrada y los que encaminaban a los dormitorios. Apenas llegaron, cerraron la puerta.

Sirius colapsó sobre la cama y gruñó: — Maldita poción animaga. Más vale que funcione.

— ¿Por qué los atacaron? —James cuestionó, arrodillándose frente a su baúl para guardar los ingredientes. Sirius se congeló ante la pregunta, su estómago retorciéndose. Se sentó despacio, viendo la pálida cara de Remus— Sé que algo los molestó. ¿Por qué los llamaban por esos nombres? ¿Por qué les decía pervertidos? Y no me mientan, porque puedo ver que algo está mal aquí —Se subió a la cama y cruzó los brazos con testarudez.

Sirius se sentía enfermo de los nervios. Estaba temblando mientras miraba a James y tuvo que apartar la vista. Sus ojos cayeron sobre un Remus que se veía aterrado y enfermo, pero también resignado.

— Um...nosotros —Sirius rebuscó las palabras indicadas, su estómago revolviéndose y su corazón martilleando— Nosotros...Remus y yo...nosotros...como que...estamos saliendo.

El silencio que prosiguió su declaración fue el más largo de su vida. Pareció pasar años antes de que levantara la mirada para ver las expresiones de James y Peter.

— Er... —Finalmente, James fue el primero en hablar, sonando extremadamente cauteloso— Juzgándolo mediante las expresiones de terror que tienen, supongo que "Estar saliendo" significa que...um...son "pareja" en una forma muy melosa y eso.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Peter estaba cargada de incredulidad— Se refiere a que... ¿Ustedes se besan y esas cosas?

— S-sí —Remus contestó, su voz muy suave. Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la cama con las rodillas en la barbilla, su rostro demasiado pálido.

— Bueno...carajo —James soltó de repente— Simplemente...carajo.

— ¿Buen "carajo" o mal "carajo? —Sirius preguntó, desesperado por obtener una mejor reacción.

— ¿Cuánto llevan? —Peter indagó.

— Un p-poco —Remus respondió— Desde el tiempo en que Sirius y yo no hablábamos, ¿Recuerdan?

— ¿Ustedes no se hablaban...por qué ya eran pareja? —James estaba intentando poner en orden todos los eventos.

— No, no estábamos hablando debido a que Evans siempre decía que a mí me gustaba Lunático, y eso me estaba haciendo cosas en la cabeza —Sirius explicó— No quería creerle, pero estaba...ya sabes...sintiendo cosas a su alrededor, así que empecé a evitarlo y él pensó que lo evitaba debido a que sabía que yo le gustaba, así que se deprimió, tú me golpeaste, yo fui a decirle que lo sentía y estaba en el baño viéndose tan caliente y ahí fue que supe el que _sí_ me gustaba, y le pregunté el si podía besarlo y él...

— ¡Okay, Okay! —James se veía mortificado— No necesitaba todos los detalles.

Sirius cerró la boca y miró a Remus, quien tenía la cara enterrada en las rodillas.

— ¿Por qué hace eso? —Peter preguntó, también mirando a Remus.

Sirius cerró las manos en puños: — No queremos perder a nuestros amigos —Susurró, inseguro todavía del cómo se habían tomado la noticia James y Peter— ¿Lo hemos hecho?

— _Santo Merlín_, esto es demasiado para procesar —James gruñó, pasándose las manos por entre el cabello— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes?

— No lo sé. ¿Por qué _no_ lo hicimos, Lunático? Me refiero a que la conversación ha sido tan divertida hasta ahora, no logro entender por qué no la tuvimos antes.

— Sirius, para —Remus susurró, levantando la cabeza. Su expresión era devastadora— No empeores las cosas.

Sirius sintió encogerse su corazón: — Ah, Lunático, lo siento —Salió de su cama para ir a sentarse a la de Remus, tomando su mano y dedicándoles a James y Peter su mirada más amenazadora. Los dos bajaron la vista.

— Así que ¿Esto era todo el asunto de Evans? —James preguntó, jugueteando con sus cobijas para no tener que verlos a los ojos.

— Sí —Remus contestó— Ella sabe que nosotros...g-gustamos...del otro, y quería que fuéramos pareja. Ella dijo que quería el que nosotros...bueno, yo en realidad porque Sirius no le cae nada bien...fuéramos f-f-felices —Remus se acercó más a Sirius y él le apretó la mano— Y Sirius me h-hace muy feliz —Remus admitió, su voz poco más que un susurro.

Peter miró a James para direccionarse y el Merodeador suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro, antes de dirigir la mirada a dónde Sirius y Remus se acurrucaban protectoramente: — No se preocupen tanto —Les dijo con cansancio— No vamos a atacarlos ni nada. No puedes evitar quien te gusta, supongo.

— Los chicos de hoy no pensaban lo mismo —Sirius murmuró.

James frunció el ceño: — Eran idiotas malvados. No tienen que ponerle atención a nada de lo que dijeron. Ustedes no son pervertidos. Solo son...diferentes —Dudó un poco antes de preguntar— No los vieron besándose ¿Cierto?

— ¡No! —Sirius y Remus gritaron al mismo tiempo— Nunca haríamos eso en momentos tan críticos —Sirius prosiguió— Manteníamos guardia como prometimos. Pero Lunático se puso nervioso dado que no podía oler nada por sobre los ingredientes de pociones, así que puse mis manos alrededor de él para calmarlo. Luego sintió que alguien estaba tras nosotros y eran esos chicos y no sabíamos que hacer porque si salíamos a la esquina podríamos ser descubiertos fuera del colegio. Sprout estaba comprando algo en una tienda cercana.

— Deberíamos haberlo adivinado, supongo —Peter comentó, obviamente sin todavía procesar completamente el que Remus y Sirius fueran pareja— Ustedes siempre se abrazaron y esas cosas.

— La gente heterosexual también se abraza —James le recordó.

— Sí, pero no como ellos —Peter mencionó— Siempre han sido diferentes.

— La historia de mi vida —Remus suspiró.

— Solo no se besen frente a nosotros —Dijo James— No quiero ser sometido a tener que verlo.

— ¿Están bien con nosotros? —Sirius indagó, casi sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Terminarías con él si te lo pidiera? —James le lanzó a Remus una significativa mirada que Sirius pasó por alto.

— ¡No! —Sirius exclamó, abrazando posesivamente a Remus y acercándolo aún más. Para su sorpresa, eso hizo sonreír a James y Remus.

— Te dije que no le gustaban las chicas —Remus molestó a James.

— _No_ me dijiste que era debido a que ya te tenía a ti —La voz de James era muy seca.

— _Yo_ te lo dije —Sirius le recordó— En la mañana del cumpleaños de Lunático.

— Lo hizo, es verdad —Peter no podía dejar de sonreír.

— Ack, no lo menciones. Yo _sabía_ que esa posición tenía demasiado doble sentido.

— Mmm... —Sirius sonrió traviesamente— _Fue_ un delicioso doble sentido.

— ¡Asqueroso! No quería saberlo. Hablemos de otra cosa.

A Sirius no le importó de lo que hablaron después. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que James y Peter lo sabían y les daba igual. Los Merodeadores habían sobrevivido a otro secreto.

"_Nunca vamos a separarnos_" Pensó, cuando la conversación fue sobre los ingredientes de la poción "_Nunca. Siempre seremos Los Merodeadores_."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Peter y Remus dijeron que nos encontraríamos bajo el sauce en el lago —James le avisó, cuando Sirius y él abandonaban los vestuarios de Quidditch después de la práctica del día siguiente.

— Bien —Sirius respondió, estirando sus adoloridos músculos— ¡No puedo creer que nos obligaran a practicar en un Sábado! Debería ser ilegal. Me duelen lugares que no sabía que tenía.

Pasaron a un grupo de tercer año de chicas de Gryffindor quienes volvían de ver la práctica, o por lo menos a Sirius y James que estaban _en_ la práctica. Sirius les guiñó el ojo y varias dejaron salir chillidos y risitas antes de irse.

— ¿Remus sabe que haces eso? —James le preguntó, visiblemente incómodo.

— Sip —Sirius respondió— Es parte de nuestra coartada. Creo que lleva una cuenta de cuantas chicas gustan de mí. Obviamente tenía que ser Lunático quien lo convirtiera en un proyecto.

— Pero… ¿No le importa?

Sirius frunció el ceño: — ¿Qué parte de "coartada" no te queda claro? ¡_Tenemos_ que hacer esto! ¿Sabes el problema que estaríamos enfrentando si alguien se enterara?

— Es solo que no se siente bien —James empezó— Si ustedes van a estar… juntos…así, deberían ser…fieles —Estaba tremendamente sonrojado cuando acabo de hablar y Sirius sabía que el asunto no estaba completamente digerido. Sirius sintió una súbita ola de cariño por su amigo. Incluso cuando James estaba evidentemente incómodo con toda la situación, seguía determinado a velar por sus amigos.

— No me _gusta_ mantenerlo en secreto —Sirius le aseguró— Si pudiera, le contaría a todo el mundo lo maravillosamente hermoso que es, y tú fuiste quien trajo el tema así que no hagas muecas, pero _no_ podemos. Todo lo que Lunático quiere es ser normal y encajar. Desea que la gente lo acepte, y esto hará mucho más difícil que la gente lo quiera. Si la gente lo _supiera_, ¿Puedes imaginar cómo lo tratarían? Lo juzgarían y siempre estarían observándolo para decir cosas horribles de él a sus espaldas. Y entonces sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que notaran las otras cosas raras sobre él. El cómo se enferma cada luna llena, y que algunas de sus "cicatrices por abuso" son muy nuevas. ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar?

James lo miró pero no dijo nada.

— Y no solo es por él, Cornamenta. Yo también tengo miedo —Era sorprendente lo mucho que le costó decir eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —James indagó, luciendo confundido.

— El heredero a la más antigua y noble casa Black ¿Resultó jugando para el bando contrario? Piénsalo, James. ¿Tienes la menor _idea_ de lo que mi familia me haría? —Sirius dejó salir una risa histérica— La maldición Imperious sería lo más delicado al lado de maldiciones tan oscuras que ni siquiera las pueden llamar "Imperdonables" dado que el Ministerio niega su existencia. Y están por todas partes. Prácticamente cada familia sangre pura está relacionada conmigo de una u otra forma, especialmente las más oscuras. La única razón por la cual tú no eres mi primo segundo es debido a que nuestras familias siempre han sido rivales. Y déjame decírtelo, hay muchas familias afuera que harían _cualquier_ cosa por tener un jugoso secreto del heredero de los Black: Cosas para desacreditar a mí familia; algunos querrán cosas para vengarse porque yo soy Gryffindor, o el primogénito; algunos querrán que el nombre de mi familia siga siendo poderoso incluso cuando implica quitarme de la ecuación.

Sirius tembló de solo imaginarlo: — Y todos están aquí, en la escuela, _vigilándome_ todo el tiempo. No puedo arriesgarme a flaquear. No puedo arriesgarme a _no_ guiñarles el ojo a las chicas. Por mí y por Lunático, dado que la solución más sencilla sería sacar del mapa a quien me corrompió en primer lugar, y sé que no podré vivir si le sucede algo por mí culpa.

Sirius miró a James por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de lo pálido y enfermo que lucía: — Tienes una familia enferma, amigo —Le dijo al final.

Sirius metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró el cielo: — No sabes ni la mitad sobre ella.

— Termínale —James exclamó.

— ¿_Qué_?

— Termínale. Puedes encontrar a alguien más. Y él también. Chicas. Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo. No es una conquista ni un experimento, Sirius. Es poner sus _vidas_ en riesgo. Solo tienen quince años. ¿Un par de besos valen la pena?

Habían llegado al sauce, pero Sirius no tenía ganas de sentarse. Temblaba debido al enojo y la frustración, ni siquiera podía notar la diferencia. Todo lo que sabía es que _tenía_ que hacer que James lo entendiera: — ¡No es sobre los _besos_, James! Esto va mucho más allá. ¿Qué no lo _entiendes_? Es…es…_más_. Yo querría estar con él incluso si me odiara. Me quedaría con él incluso si fuera deforme o feo o…o…una chica o _cualquier cosa_. _Siempre_ lo he querido así, lo quiero a él. A nadie más. Incluso si algo malo sucediera, no querría nada más. Si él, no lo sé, se transformara en lobo y quedara así para siempre, me convertiría en Canuto y viviría de esa forma lo que me queda de la maldita vida. Y si se quedara en su estado infantil post luna, me haría cargo de cuidarlo y me encargaría de que tuviera una mejor infancia de la que le dieron con…_juguetes_ y _juegos_ y _helado_ y ¡viajes a esos lugares que hacen felices a los niños! ¿Comprendes? No _puedo_ dejarlo, Cornamenta.

Sirius nunca antes había visto a James tan sorprendido. Se quedó mirando a Sirius con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose, sin decir palabra alguna. Su rostro no se decidía en ser pálido o escarlata y eso lo confirmaba los pequeños parches de rojo en sus mejillas: — Maldición, Canuto —Consiguió decir al final— Y te atrevías a decir que _yo_ estaba idiotizado.

Sirius bufó: — Lo estás.

— Bueno, si _yo_ estoy idiotizado, tú estás colgado, ahogado y descuartizado.

Sirius suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, acostándose sobre su espalda y usando sus brazos como almohada: — Bien, lo estoy. ¿Y qué?

— Solo… no lo lastimes.

— ¿_Lastimarlo_? —Sirius se sentó de un saltó y miró mal a James— ¿Me pusiste atención cuando te conté todos mis sentimientos?

— No me refiero a deliberadamente —James añadió rápidamente— Pero algunas veces haces estupideces sin pensarlo. Si tú… g-g-gustas de él tanto, solo puedo pensar que él también ya está dispuesto a ir todo el camino por ti, porque ya sabes cómo es Lunático, nada lo detiene. Te ha dado su corazón, Canuto. No se lo rompas en tu entusiasmo.

— Oh, amigo. En verdad se te ocurren cosas perturbadoramente poéticas cuando quieres. Haz una y mándasela a Evans. Posiblemente eso la enamore.

— Hablo enserio, y no te atrevas a bromear. En verdad lo estoy. Sé que no querrías hacerlo, pero algunas veces eres…un Black. Sé que no es tu culpa. Pero solo, quiero que entiendas que no deseo escoger entre los dos si algo sale mal.

Sirius recordó de repente el momento en la cornisa antes de caerse y que Remus lo atrapará: — ¡_Mantén tus malditos sentidos de lobo para ti mismo_! —Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera impedirlo. Como poderoso veneno. Era un Black hasta el hueso, no importaba que tanto lo negara.

— Tienes razón, por supuesto —Habló suavemente— Justo como dijo Bellatrix "Mucho Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Mucho Gryffindor para ser un Slytherin" Solo prométeme algo ¿Bien?

— ¿Qué?

— Prométeme que si hago algo para herirle, lo escogerás a él. Prométemelo, James.

— Dependería de la situación… —James empezó.

— ¡_No_! —James saltó— No importa qué, él sobre yo. Prométemelo. En honor Merodeador.

James parecía estar luchando con algo en su interior, pero al final contestó: — Bien. Lo prometo. En honor Merodeador.

— Bien —Sirius volvió a acostarse, satisfecho.

— Hablando de Merodeadores, ahí vienen Peter y tú malvavisco.

— Si vuelves a usar el término "Malvavisco" conmigo, te colgaré de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador mientras Evans te fríe en un asador y baila a tu alrededor como loca.

— ¡Ooh! —Peter exclamó, sentándose al lado de James— ¿A quién vamos a cocinar?

— Cornamenta —Sirius contestó, molestando al muchacho.

— ¿Puedo ofrecer a Quejicus como substituto? —James preguntó, pretendiendo mostrarle algo a Sirius— ¿No preferirías verlo a él ser asado?

— Oh, está bien —Sirius suspiró— ¿Cómo puedo resistir tremenda oferta?

— Ustedes dos deberían superar su venganza contra Snape —Remus los regañó, llegando detrás de Peter. Tenía su libro de cartografía y una pluma puesta en la oreja. Se veía tan cerebrito y excéntrico que Sirius estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Superar nuestra venganza contra Snape? —James cuestionó, luciendo herido— ¿Entonces qué haríamos para vivir?

— Solo opino que un día de estos los meterá en problemas —Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius, que seguía admirándolo profundamente— ¿Ves algo que te guste, Canuto? —Le dijo con orgullo, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de sacar el mapa de su bolsillo.

— Ew, Lunático —Peter torció el gesto en desagrado— Gracias por las imágenes.

— Yo pienso que es interesante —Sirius añadió.

— Entonces —James cambió el tema prontamente— ¿Cómo va el mapa?

— Muy bien. Miren esto —Remus desdobló el mapa en el pasto. Sirius se alzó con los codos y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era el mapa, solo un pergamino en blanco.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —James demandó.

— Mira, te he dicho —Remus puso su varita contra el pergamino— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Tinta negra empezó a aparecer frente a ellos, conformando pequeñas columnas que eran las paredes, cuartos y corredores del castillo, hasta que finalmente el mapa completo se había revelado. Mientras Sirius lo miraba boquiabierto, las escaleras comenzaron a moverse.

— ¡Remus Lupin, eres mi dios! —Gritó.

— Yo no iría tan lejos —James mencionó, haciendo una mueca— Pero si estás cerca. Eres un demonio de Merodeador, Lunático. Esto es totalmente _increíble_.

— Necesito ayuda con los hechizos para implantarle las personalidades y también encontré el que pondría a las personas.

— Espera un minuto —Peter lo interrumpió— ¿Personas moviéndose? ¿Con etiquetas que tengan sus nombres?

— Sí —Remus contestó, su sonrisa con destellos Merodeadores— Supongo que por eso el libro es ilegal. Invade un poco la privacidad.

— Es lo más genial que he visto —Peter anunció— De hecho, creo que lo único que nivela su genialidad es la capa de invisibilidad.

— Yo lo apoyo —Sirius aceptó.

— Tenemos todo el día —Remus les recordó— ¿Quieren intentar los otros hechizos ahora?


	46. Slytherins bailarines de vientre

**Slytherins bailarines de vientre**

**Nota de autor: **¡Hello people! Aquí traemos un nuevo capítulo de está amada historia que, obviamente, sigue sin ser mía. Todo el crédito a la fantástica Moonsign por escribirla y a J.K por crear el universo de Harry Potter. De paso, sucede una escena que es un poco fuerte con respecto a violencia, entonces si no se sienten cómodos leyéndola pondré un aviso para que puedan saltarla.

_"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"_

_Anónimo_

**REMUS:**

Tres días después, Remus fue a parar al dormitorio antes de la cena para dejar sus libros. El mapa yacía abierto en la cama; una clara muestra de que James y Sirius habían estado editándolo. Presionó sobre él su varita.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Las líneas empezaron a aparecer y el mapa se desplegó en frente de él. Entonces fue obvio lo que sus amigos habían estado haciendo. El mapa tenía pequeños puntos que indicaban los errores que habían cometido al diseñarlo. También tenía un gran signo de pregunta en un lugar cerca a las mazmorras en dónde dos paredes no se unían, y Remus solo pudo suponer que él cometió un error al medir esa área.

Les tomaría demasiado tiempo el volver a medir todas las paredes, y Remus odiaba dejar algo erróneo o a medias. Se acercó al baúl de Sirius y sacó una cinta de medir mágica. Solo le tomaría unos cuantos minutos y entonces podría ir a cenar.

No pudo hallar la capa de invisibilidad de James, así que supuso el que el chico la tenía con él. Dudo unos instantes, pero luego se encogió de hombros. La mayoría de Slytherin estaría en la cena ¿O no? Y ninguna regla decía que un Gryffindor no podía estar en las mazmorras, aún sí era territorio de Slytherin.

"_Tampoco es que no pueda defenderme solo_" Se aseguró a sí mismo, a la vez que salía por el retrato.

Las mazmorras eran mucho más frías y olían a humedad y piedra. Como Remus dedujo, los corredores estaban vacíos y generaban eco. Se apresuró a llegar al corredor en dónde había cometido el error y sacó la cinta para medirlo. Lo ató a la pared del final y caminó con el otro extremo. No se dio cuenta de las voces que venían detrás de él mientras decía: — _Diez metros, diez punto cinco metros, once metros..._

Al llegar al final del corredor, se agachó para anotar la medida final. Y fue ahí cuando captó el olor de alguien parado detrás. No era solo una persona, eran dos, tres, cuatro...

Se giró agarrando su varita, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¡_Petrificus Totallus_!

Remus trató de alejarse del hechizo, pero alcanzó unos de sus tobillos y sintió como se apropiaba de sí mismo. Sus miembros se endurecieron y cayó al suelo.

— Miren esto, compañeros —Dijo una suave voz— Un pequeño león caminaba por nuestros dominios.

Remus pudo ver entonces que se trataban de Malfoy, Lestrenge, Nott, Bellatrix y, ¡Por Merlín!, _Regulus_ quienes lo veían de arriba abajo.

— Me parece recordar que este pequeño león es quien una vez amenazó a Regulus —Habló Bellatrix, demasiado deleitada— Y es uno de los amigos de Sirius Black. ¿Qué creen que diría Sirius si lo encuentra desnudo y atado al asta de la bandera de Gryffindor, hmm? —Le sonrió, sus brillantes ojos recordándole a Remus a una comadreja que una vez había visto en el jardín de su padre. Remus estaba aterrado. Estaba completamente solo. Si le quitaban la ropa y veían la cicatriz de la mordida...

— También he oído que es el cerebro detrás de todas las bromas de la pandilla de Black —Comentó Nott— Si le quitamos la ropa, tendríamos que deshacer el hechizo y yo no quiero arriesgarme.

Bellatrix estaba bastante decepcionada y el corazón de Remus comenzó a latir con algo de calma.

**(Avisó: Se viene escena un poco fuerte, es tu oportunidad para poder saltarla)**

— Entonces tendremos que decantarnos por una lección que le demuestre lo mucho que _odiamos_ el que repulsivos sangre mestiza recorran nuestro pasillo —Malfoy mencionó. Le lanzó una patada tan fuerte a Remus en el costado que este se habría encogido de dolor de no tener el hechizo encima. Fue una buena señal para los demás, y entonces millones de golpes empezaron a caerle encima sin tener oportunidad de protegerse de ellos, incluso incapaz de tratar de huir como hacía con su padre.

Miraba a sus atacantes con los ojos borrosos por el dolor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta el que Regulus no ayudaba en la golpiza. Solo los estaba mirando, moviendo nerviosamente las manos y observando con desesperación el final del corredor. Cuando regresó la vista a Remus, su rostro se torció en una mueca y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¡Regulus! —El hermano de Sirius saltó cuando Lestrenge los divisó e hizo un mal gesto— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no _quieres_ vengarte de ese traidor a la sangre que tienes por hermano? —Cuando Regulus solo se quedó mirándolo, la expresión de Lestrenge fue aún más cruel y sádica— O ¿Es qué ya has formado simpatías con él? Ya sabes lo que hacemos con aquellos que traicionan a nuestra casa.

Regulus tembló: — No —Susurró— E-es solo que no sabía si ustedes querían que ayudara.

— Por _supuesto_ que queremos, pequeño Reggie —Bellatrix intercedió— De no ser por tu buen oído, ni siquiera sabríamos que él estaba aquí. Te mereces un premio. Ven aquí y muéstrale tú opinión. Si ves más de cerca, puedes admirar como el dolor se refleja en sus ojos, incluso cuando todo su cuerpo no puede reaccionar. ¿Qué eso no es bellísimo?

Empujaron a Regulus al frente y se quedó mirando a Remus, con rostro pálido y miembros temblorosos. Parecía que fuera a llorar, y cuando Remus vio esos ojos grises sin esperanza, sintió pena por el chico.

"_Está bien_" intentó que sus ojos hablaran. "_No te culpo por esto. Nadie puede controlar lo que nos hacen cometer. Tú no tienes la culpa de ser Slytherin así como yo no la tengo de ser un hombre lobo. Está bien. Está bien."_

— Hazlo, Reggie —Su voz era espeluznantemente dulce— ¿O quieres mostrarle más solidaridad al amigo de tú hermano y mejor te le unes?

Regulus cerró los ojos y lo pateó, golpeando el lado de Remus que ya estaba demasiado adolorido.

— ¡De nuevo! —Le comandó Nott.

Le cayó encima un golpe y otro golpe. Eran torpes y mecánicos, careciendo de la fuerza y odio de los demás, pero eran empujados por el miedo y eso los hacía caer en lugares estratégicos. Remus sabía que de no estar tan acostumbrando al dolor, ya se habría desmayado. Deseaba, fervientemente, que así hubiese sido.

Pasaron horas antes de que Malfoy finalmente dijera: — Me dio hambre. Nos perderemos la cena si seguimos aquí. Desháganse de él. Vámonos.

Lanzaron a Remus violentamente contra un closet y lo dejaron ahí, puesto contra la pared, mientras sus pasos se alejaban. Remus se quedó solo y helándose en la oscuridad, pero sentía alivio de que el dolor terminará.

**(Fin de la escena, ya puedes leer cómodamente)**

"_Gracias a Merlín que no traje el mapa conmigo_" Pensó "_Los otros pueden encontrarme ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará buscarme? A veces me pierdo la cena por estar en la biblioteca. ¿Cuánto pasará hasta que vengan a encontrarme?"_

No sabía la respuesta. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en aquel frío y húmedo closet en el que lo habían metido. Las piedras eran como hielo, y el frío le estaba ya calando los huesos. Ni siquiera podía temblar para mantenerse caliente.

Finalmente, escuchó pasos que suavemente se acercaban a su escondite. Por un magnífico momento olfateó a Sirius, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo cambiaba. Era Regulus.

"_¿Ahora qué quieres?" _Pensó con cansancio "_¿Quieres darme más golpes?"_

— ¿Sigues aquí? —La voz de Regulus estaba llena de incertidumbre, y Remus hubiese deseado poder mover la mano para agarrarlo— ¿Por qué mi hermano todavía no ha llegado? No puedo decirle, ellos me matarían. Y estás helado. No sé muy bien cómo se rompe el hechizo. No soy bueno recordando esas cosas. No como Sirius.

Remus, obviamente, permaneció en silencio. No es como si tuviera otra opción.

— No sé qué hacer —Remus sintió la mano tocar sus fríos dedos— ¡Dios! No estás muerto, ¿Verdad? —Las manos de Regulus se movieron con velocidad y uno de sus dedos tocó el ojo de Remus. Este rodó los ojos, la única parte que podía mover, para que Regulus sintiera el movimiento— ¡Gracias a Merlín! —Suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y el chico no movió su mano: — No quería lastimarte. No me agradas, pero eso no estaba bien, no debimos herirte mientras estabas indefenso. Pero no tenía opción. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? No soy como mi hermano. Yo no soy valiente. Y a él le agradas, eso lo sé. Tú y Potter y Pettigrew. Supongo que obtienes mejores amigos en Gryffindor. No debes probarles cosas a cada rato. No es como si yo quisiera ser un Gryffindor. No quiero. Por supuesto que no quiero —Suspiró y quitó su mano— Me tengo que ir. Los otros no pueden saber que vine. Pero volveré para ver si te has ido. Si es así... —Se quedó en silencio unos instantes— Por favor perdóname.

Y entonces Remus se quedó solo de nuevo, sintiendo incluso más frío que antes, y por un largo tiempo antes de volver a escuchar pasos. Está vez estaba seguro de quien era dado que escuchó la demandante voz de Sirius preguntar: — ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

— En el closet —Respondió James— Creo. El mapa no es cien por ciento confiable dado que aquí tenemos errores de medición.

— ¿Lunático? —Y entonces lo golpeó la esencia, está vez correcta, mientras unas manos se acercaban en la oscuridad— ¡Oh Merlín! ¡James, ayúdame!

Cuatro manos se le acercaron, sacándolo al iluminado corredor donde Sirius lo abrazaba mostrándose asustado y molesto, mientras que la cabeza de James flotaba sin el cuerpo que cubría la capa de invisibilidad.

— ¡_Finite Incantatum_!

Ahora podía volver a moverse. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado adolorido. Remus no podía hablar. Cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y escondió la cara en el pecho de Sirius, temblando violentamente por el frío.

— Oh, Lunático, Lunático —Sirius susurró, meciéndolo suavemente— Lo lamento, cariño. Siento haber llegado tan tarde. Pensábamos que estabas en la biblioteca y entonces te pasaste el toque de queda y empezamos a preocuparnos, cuando miramos el mapa nos dimos cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Remus era incapaz de responder. Solo podía pensar que estaba adolorido, frío y que James y Sirius habían venido a rescatarlo, así como el hecho de que quería irse a un lugar _caliente_, con pociones curativas, camas suaves y Sirius recostado a su lado...

— Vámonos —James empezó nerviosamente— Regresemos a la torre. A menos ¿Qué quieras ir a la enfermería?

Remus sacudió la cabeza violentamente, su rostro todavía escondido en el pecho de Sirius.

— Eso imaginaba. Yo iré adelante con la capa. No cabemos todos debajo. Sirius, convoca un hechizo de temperatura sobre él. Se ve tan golpeado que creo que deberás cargarlo.

Remus sintió el calor llenar su adolorido cuerpo cuando Sirius hizo el hechizo. Entonces se levantó y esperaron en el corredor mientras James revisaba que no hubiera nadie.

Remus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sirius, temblando tanto que sus dientes castañeaban. Sus oídos sensibles captaron pisadas que se aproximaban a dónde estaban. Levantó la mirada y revisó todo con alarma. Entonces le llegó el aroma y pudo relajarse.

Regulus apareció lentamente por la esquina. Se detuvo al ver a Sirius dándole la espalda en la mitad del corredor con Remus en brazos. Miró a Remus a los ojos y empezó a retroceder. Remus de nuevo sintió pena por el chico, y en lugar de decirle a Sirius, levantó la mano y le dedicó a Regulus una dolorosa y temblorosa despedida.

Regulus dudó, pero al final le devolvió la despedida de forma tímida y desapareció por el corredor de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien, Lunático? —Sirius susurró, viendo sobre su hombro sin notar la desaparición de Regulus.

Remus no pudo evitar gemir al sentir punzadas de dolor por el repentino movimiento de Sirius. Acomodó el rostro en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

— Nos iremos pronto —Sirius le aseguró— Te tengo, no te dejaré ir.

— _Te tengo para amarme así_... —Remus cantó el verso de la canción suavemente, todavía sin levantar su rostro del cuello de Sirius.

El silencio pareció llenar el corredor antes de que Sirius respondiera: — Sí, así es.

Por un momento Remus se olvidó del dolor, frío y todo lo demás fue iluminado por aquellas palabras: — Tú también —Susurró al chico, su voz sonando rasposa.

Los brazos de Sirius lo apretaron con más fuerza y le dio un beso a Remus, justo en la frente.

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —La voz de James resonó en el corredor— ¡Apresúrense! Terreno despejado.

Tuvieron que convocar un hechizo iluminador a mitad del recorrido para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Era asombroso cuanto tiempo le tomaba a James revisar cada corredor, pero finalmente, estaban subiendo las escaleras de camino al retrato y la sala común vacía.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Peter los riñó cuando llegaron a la habitación— Estaba totalmente preocupado. _Tenemos_ que encontrar la manera de agrandar la capa de invisibilidad. No está bien el dejar siempre a alguien. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le pasó a Lunático?

Sirius ignoró completamente el sermón de Peter y dejó a Remus delicadamente en su cama: — ¿Quiere alguno pasarme las pociones que están en su baúl?

James y Peter se apresuraron a cumplir esa tarea, sacando vendajes y botellas que dejaron en la cama de Remus.

— Lunático ¿Te puedo quitar la camisa? —Sirius le preguntó tímidamente.

La mirada de Remus inmediatamente recayó en James y Peter, quienes los estaban observando.

— Nosotros podemos irnos si tú quieres —James propuso— No miraremos nada.

— Está bien —Remus repuso— Tendrán que hacerlo en algún momento. Y creo que Sirius necesitará ayuda con los hechizos curativos, si a ustedes no les molesta.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Quién fue? —Sirius demandó, removiendo gentilmente las túnicas de Remus, para luego proceder a desabotonarle la camisa.

Remus pensó en la desesperación que invadía el rostro de Regulus cuando los otros lo amenazaron: — Solo Malfoy, Bellatrix, Nott y otros. La verdad no me concentré en ver sus rostros.

Sirius le abrió la camisa y los demás dejaron salir gritos horrorizados. Remus luchó para poder bajar la cabeza y mirar. Su cuerpo era un moretón gigante; pedazos rojos, púrpuras y azules decoraban todo lo que comprendía sus costados, estómago y pecho. Sus cicatrices, que sin importar que tanta poción ya hubiese aplicado siempre existirían, estaban encarnecidas sobre su piel. Solo podía agradecer que las provocadas por quemaduras ya fueran historia del pasado.

— Maldición, Lunático —James murmuró, incapaz de apartar la mirada del torso de Remus— ¿Cómo has sido capaz de contenerte para _no_ ser feroz contra el mundo por hacerte esto?

Remus no podía responder eso. Jamás lograría ponerlo en palabras.

— Se avergüenza de haber sido lo suficientemente débil para permitir que se lo hicieran —Contestó Sirius, su voz delatando lo mucho que estaba en contra de aquella visión— No culpa al mundo, se culpa a sí mismo —Remus le lanzó una mala mirada, pero a Sirius no le importó— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Así siempre es tú punto de vista —Agarró una poción específica para moretones y dejó caer un poco en sus manos.

— Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Lunático —Peter le informó, su voz sonando sorprendentemente seria y firme.

Sirius empezó a aplicar la poción en los costados de Remus. La calma se instauró a su alrededor y aquel dolor constante fue disminuyendo. Incapaz de contenerse dejó salir un gemido de aprobación.

— No se atrevan a permitir que está situación pase a ser sexual —James les advirtió— Colagusano y yo ofrecimos irnos.

— No me siento con ganas de hacer algo sexual —Remus les aseguró, logrando hablar ahora que la poción surtía efecto— Solo apreció demasiado el que se esté yendo el dolor. ¡Merlín, se siente tan bien!

Al observarlo, todo su torso cosquilleando, los moretones empezaron a desaparecer. Había áreas en su cuerpo que fueron tan violentamente golpeadas que se rompieron. Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a esas heridas: — Ayúdame, Cornamenta. Ya sabes que estos hechizos funcionan mejor con dos personas.

Mientras Remus y Peter los miraban, James y Sirius decían aquellas palabras que debían reparar la piel rota. Los de Madame Pomfrey funcionaban mejor, pero James y Sirius eran suficientemente competentes. Las heridas se cerraron lentamente, convirtiéndose en cicatrices que luego desaparecieron.

— Genial —Mencionó Peter— Desearía poder hacer eso.

— Intentamos enseñarte —James le recordó, girando la cabeza para examinar mejor el daño.

— "Intentar" siendo la palabra clave —Añadió Sirius.

— Lo sé —Peter repuso— No tengo la menor idea cómo lograré ser un animago.

— Lo harás —Remus le aseguró— Yo sé que lo harás.

— ¿Cómo están tus piernas? —Sirius indagó.

— Solo moretones —Remus respondió— No hay piel rota, creo. Ellos se la pasaron más que todo pegándome en el torso.

— ¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste a esa mordida? —James preguntó, sus ojos fijos en la mordida original que Remus tenía desde el hombro derecho hasta parte de su pecho.

Remus la cubrió con una mano defensivamente. En verdad _odiaba_ su cuerpo: — No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada que fuese más doloroso que mi primera luna.

— ¿Transformarse duele más que eso? —Peter quiso saber con temor.

— Por supuesto que sí —Remus le contestó— Pensé que habías leído los libros. No es como una transformación animaga. Mis huesos se rompen, mi carne se abre, mis órganos cambian de forma, mi mente es poseída por una bestia asesina. No hay _nada_ más doloroso que eso.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —James indagó, luciendo bastante perdido— ¿Cómo lo haces cada mes de tú vida?

— No es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Aunque durante mis primeras lunas solía rogarle a las sombras de luna que me asesinaran antes de que el dolor comenzara.

— Me alegra que no te matarás —Sirius informó, su voz rompiéndose.

— A mí igual —Remus le aseguró.

— Bueno —James aviso, de repente muy contento— Yo no planeo quedarme aquí para ver cómo Sirius te frota poción curativa en los muslos, así que consideró que tomaré una ducha.

— Yo también me voy —Peter decidió con rapidez— Por favor cierren las cortinas.

Sirius sonrió traviesamente y cerró las cortinas de la cama de Remus: — Lunático —Dijo— ¿Tengo tú permiso para aplicarte poción curativa en los muslos?

— ¡_Y pongan un encantamiento silenciador_! —Peter gritó.

Remus sonrió a Sirius mientras este reía y pronunciaba el hechizo: — Okay.

Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron a medida que Sirius le abría los pantalones. Todos los pensamientos sexuales desaparecieron, sin embargo, cuando Sirius empezó bajarlos y el dolor de numerosas heridas apareció: — Owowow —Se quejó al Sirius quitarle los zapatos y terminar de quitarle los pantalones.

— Maldita sea, Remus. En verdad querían dañarte —Sirius mencionó, observando cuidadosamente la piel lastimada en las piernas de Remus— Solo dame diez minutos, pergamino y tinta, unas lechuzas y contrataré a los mejores asesinos que has visto.

— Ni siquiera te atrevas —Remus le advirtió, levantándose usando sus codos— Solo dame la maldita poción.

Sirius agarró de nuevo la botella que contenía la poción para moretones y aplicó otro poco en sus manos. Suavemente frotó los muslos de Remus, comenzando desde los tobillos y subiendo lentamente. Frío y alivio se apropiaron de los tensionados músculos de Remus bajo aquellas administraciones. Solo fue cuando Sirius subió demasiado la mano que se dio cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Er...se me quitó el dolor —Intentó.

— Bueno. Esa es la idea —Sirius respondió.

— Cuando el dolor se va otras partes de mi cuerpo cobrarán vida —Remus explicó, abandonando cualquier intento de ser sutil. Eso era algo que siempre pasaba desapercibido para James y Sirius.

— Esas partes ya lo hicieron conmigo —Sirius le dedicó un guiño— Te ves tan atractivo acostado ahí, desnudo...

— ¡Casi desnudo! —Remus lo corrigió rápidamente.

— Bien, _casi_ desnudo.

— Sí, pero... —Remus dudo— ¿Si quiera sabes lo que estamos haciendo? Ya sabes, el si alguna vez vamos a querer, tú me entiendes...

— Um... —Sirius pauso por unos segundos— ¿Criar gallinas? ¿Formar una banda?

— ¿_Qué_?

— Es solo algo que una vez me dijo Evans. Escucha, estoy seguro que lo iremos averiguando con el tiempo. O podrías conseguir un libro. Yo estaría dispuesto a ojearlo, en especial si tiene dibujos.

Remus se estaba sonrojando furiosamente y encogió las rodillas para poder ocultar el hecho de que, efectivamente, algunas partes estaban tomando interés.

— ¡Aw, por favor, Lunático! —Sirius se quejó— Dure todo este tiempo frotando tu cuerpo con aceite...

— ¡Poción curativa!

— Está bien,_ poción curativa_, y ¿No me dejarás ver el sí tuve algún efecto con tu libido?

— Lo tienes —Remus le confirmó, sonrojándose aún más.

— Entonces déjame ver.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por?

— Porque tú tienes la ropa puesta, estoy cansado y tan solo tenemos quince.

— Me puedo quitar la ropa.

— Sirius...

— Bien —Sirius bufó, luego sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello de Remus— Me daré la vuelta de forma que puedas ponerte la pijama sin que yo vea tú...

— ¡Cállate!

Sirius se giró, riéndose.

— Ya se me bajó, de cualquier forma —Remus avisó.

— Apuesto a que es mentira.

— Solo porque la _tuya_ no lo ha hecho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me lo estás mirando, lobito sucio?

Remus le gruñó mientras se ponía el pijama.

— Como si eso no fuera a excitarme peor.

Remus ignoró aquel comentario y se metió bajo las cobijas: — Bien, ya puedes mirar.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Remus: — ¿Puedo besarte?

— Por supuesto que puedes. Es solo que no estoy listo para...

— Lo sé. Yo tampoco, realmente. Solo me gusta molestarte dado que te ves realmente sexy cuando estás excitado y sonrojándote.

— Cállate.

Sirius se inclinó y lo besó de una forma que curó el último dolor que sentía. Estaba contento y protegido, con el aire a su alrededor cargado de electricidad mientras los labios de Sirius trazaban cuidadosamente una línea caliente desde la curva de su boca hasta su cuello. Entonces subía hasta su frente.

— Canuto... —Remus susurró sin aliento— Dios...sabes lo mucho que yo... —Fue ahí cuando la boca de Sirius se reencontró con la suya para besarlo de nuevo, mandando chispas de deseo por ambos cuerpos. Un largo tiempo después, Sirius presionó un último beso a Remus, para luego acostarse a su lado, abrazándolo y teniéndolo mucho más cerca.

— Eres maravilloso, perfecto, brillante y cariñoso —Murmuró a su oído— Si nada bueno vuelve a sucederme, estaré feliz con haberte conocido.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus era el único Merodeador que estudiaba Aritmancia. Peter miró una vez los cálculos y vomitó, por el otro lado James y Sirius no tenían la paciencia requerida. Preferían hechizos complejos que tuviesen un efecto inmediato.

Como resultado de ello, Remus fue el último en encaminarse al Gran Comedor al día siguiente después de su clase. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando vio que la mayoría de estudiantes se congregaban en las puertas principales en lugar de ir a comer. Dado que muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran jóvenes obsesionados con la comida que solo se la perderían de suceder algo alucinante, Remus los siguió.

La multitud del alumnado miraba encima de las puertas de entrada. Remus siguió las miradas y sintió su corazón encogerse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Colgados por un hechizo del tobillo, estaban cuatro Slytherins. Malfoy, Nott, Bellatrix y Lestrenge con las caras escarlata por la vergüenza, furia y el simple hecho de que la posición en la que se encontraban les mandaba toda la sangre a la cabeza. Remus no podía culparlos. Sus túnicas se habían transformado en los trajes típicos para realizar la danza del vientre y eran de tono verde, con las faldas cuatro tallas más pequeñas. Sus pálidas pieles aristocráticas temblaban con el aire y les gritaban a los estudiantes que fueran a conseguir un profesor.

Remus olfateó cuando Sirius y Peter se le acercaban por detrás con la capa de invisibilidad.

— Ni siquiera preguntaré si ustedes son responsables —Les dijo, sin girarse.

— Te lastimaron —Sirius comentó, como si eso explicará todo. Para él, posiblemente lo hacía.

— Te estás rebajando a su nivel —Remus le regañó, intentando contener el enojo que sentía.

— ¡No, eso no es cierto! —Sirius sonaba verdaderamente herido— Nosotros no los lastimamos. Nunca los pusimos en peligro. Solo los avergonzamos. Si no te hubiésemos encontrado anoche, habrías muerto de hipotermia.

— Se lo merecen, Lunático —Intervino Peter.

Remus suspiró: — Se meterán en problemas.

— No tienen pruebas de que fuésemos nosotros.

De repente, los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick vinieron corriendo por las escaleras y observaron a los Slytherins con horror. A la vez que Flitwick empezaba a realizar los hechizos pertinentes para bajarlos y restablecer sus ropajes, la profesora McGonagall ahuyento a la muchedumbre. Entonces llegó hasta Remus y lo detuvo.

— ¿Es usted el responsable de esto? —Demandó.

— ¡No! —Remus le dedicó una mirada indignada— No _sabía_ nada sobre esto. ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Qué hay de sus amigos?

— Se lo he dicho, ¡No sé nada! No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaron ahí.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche: — Este parece trabajo de los señores Potter y Black.

— No siempre son ellos, ¿sabía? —Remus contestó defensivamente— ¿Por qué simplemente asume que son ellos?

— Porque la mitad de las veces es así.

Remus se paró firmemente frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna hasta que la profesora McGonagall suspiró y señaló la puerta: — Váyase a comer.

Se apresuró, sintiendo a Sirius y Peter detrás. Se metió a los baños de chicos en el camino, verificando que estuviesen vacíos, luego se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al lugar en dónde estaban los chicos. Sirius y Peter aparecieron con timidez.

— Perdón, Lunático —Empezó a disculparse Peter— No sabíamos que esto no te agradaría.

Remus bufó: — Vamos a almorzar.

— En verdad, lo sentimos mucho —Sirius intentó de nuevo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ustedes a veces olvidan pensar. ¿Dónde está James?

— En detención. Por practicar aquel bello hechizo levitante de tobillo en nuestro querido Quejicus.

— ¿Snape? —Remus los miró furioso— ¡Él no tuvo nada que ver anoche!

Sirius y Peter bajaron la mirada: — Perdón, Lunático.

Remus les dio la espalda, encaminándose a la puerta, pero Sirius se movió con prontitud y le envolvió en un abrazo. Remus luchó varios segundos, pero al final se rindió y relajó en los brazos de Sirius: — Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido —Sirius murmuró.

— Solo..._piensa_ la próxima vez.

Sirius le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y lo soltó. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que Peter los observaba, luciendo un escarlata digno de Gryffindor: — Ustedes están...verdaderamente juntos —Mencionó, como si esto fuera un nuevo descubrimiento. Remus suponía que lo era. Sirius y él solían evitar las muestras de afecto en público, en especial cuando solo estaban con James y Peter. No sabían hasta qué punto sus amigos tenían la mente abierta.

— Tú ya sabías eso —Sirius le recordó.

— Lo sé pero... —Peter se encogió de hombros— Supongo que nunca me los imaginé...ya sabes...saliendo y haciendo esas cosas.

— Genial. De hacerlo, estaría verdaderamente perturbado.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Te molesta? —Remus cuestionó.

— Bueno...no. Es algo raro, pero al mismo tiempo normal. Como si fuera correcto. Porque ustedes dos...se complementan ¿Sabían?

Remus sonrió: — Gracias, Colagusano.

— Me alegra en especial por ti —Confesó Peter— Es raro dado que ustedes...pues...son dos chicos, pero me alegra. Especialmente por Lunático. Sirius puede tener a quien quiera, pero sé lo mucho que aterra a Remus el cómo reaccionaran cuando se enteren de su pequeño problema peludo. Estando con Sirius todos tus problemas se arreglan, ¿No?

— Sí —Remus aceptó— Pero también me crea una nueva tonelada. Es como una relación extrema. Nunca sabes si al momento siguiente deberás estar apaleando a unos chicos en un callejón o robando ingredientes para una poción ilegal, o explicando por qué hay cuatro Slytherins colgando del techo con poca ropa en la entrada del colegio.

— Difícilmente esas cosas fueron solo mi culpa —Sirius repuso, bastante indignado— Los otros me ayudaron.

Remus sonrió: — Y no lo cambiaría por nada.


	47. Mohicanos y orejas peludas

**Mohicanos y orejas peludas**

**Nota de autor: **He tratado de conseguir un giratiempo, pero la cosa no me ha resultado. Eso significa que esta obra de arte todavía le pertenece a Moonsign y el mundo de "Harry Potter" a Joanne Rowling. Yo solo traduzco.

_"La verdadera magia nunca será hecha por ofrecer la bondad de alguien más._

_Debes desprenderte de la propia, sin esperar nada a cambio"_

_Peter Beagle "El último Unicornio"_

**SIRIUS:**

— Pero ¿Por _qué_ hizo eso, señor Black? —Volvió a preguntar la profesora McGonagall, sonando exasperada.

— ¡No pude detenerme! —Sirius le explicó por cuarta vez— Estaban ahí parados viéndose demasiado Slytherins. No puede decirme que usted no lo habría hecho en mi posición.

— Le sorprendería saber el que me contuve por más de una _semana_ antes que encantar a las gárgolas de las mazmorras para que persiguieran a los Slytherins, gritándoles la palabra "Perdedores" en intervalos irregulares—La profesora McGonagall suspiró y se sobó la nariz mientras Sirius jugueteaba con su escritorio— Por eso Gryffindor perderá diez puntos y usted tendrá detención con el señor Filch mañana en la tarde. Cambiando el asunto, ¿Podría decirme por qué tiene un corte mohicano pintado de rojo y dorado, que cabe recalcar es contra las reglas de Hogwarts?

— Es de los colores de la casa.

— Eso no me interesa, señor Black. Quiero que se lo quite inmediatamente.

— No puedo —Sirius le explicó— Perdí en el póker mágico contra James y está era la apuesta. Me puso un hechizo encima y ya no me lo puedo quitar.

— Dígale que se lo quite. Y si se rehúsa, estoy bastante segura que el señor Lupin sabrá el contra hechizo. Cuando lo vea una próxima ocasión, quiero su cabello de vuelta a la normalidad. Ahora váyase, y si vuelvo a escuchar de otra broma contra los de Slytherin hecha por usted y el señor Potter, los llevaré a ver al director.

Sirius se apresuró en salir y se dirigió por el corredor al lugar en dónde habían preparado la poción de animales en segundo año. Otra vez lo estaban usando de laboratorio de pociones ilegales, pero esta vez para la poción Animaga.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? —James demandó saber, mientras que Sirius se deslizaba por la puerta oculta tras la estatua del Goblin— Tuve que pedirles a Lunático y Colagusano que cortaran los ingredientes y he impedido tres explosiones inminentes.

— No es nuestra culpa ser basura en pociones —Se defendió Peter, quien lucía algo quemado en los bordes. Él y Remus estaban sentados cerca de la tabla de picar rodeados por ingredientes de pociones.

— Me encontré con nuestra encantadora jefa de casa —Sirius informó, dejándose caer al suelo junto al caldero frente a James— Me habló de la broma de las gárgolas.

— ¿Qué ese hechizo no se desvaneció hace media hora? —Remus preguntó— Debería, de acuerdo con el libro que leí.

— Nope —Sirius respondió— Aparentemente los ha seguido todo el día.

— Extraño.

— Tu cabello se ve horrible, amigo —Peter comentó, levantando la mirada de dónde cortaba raíz de serpiente y viendo a Sirius a la luz tenue que provocaba el fuego del caldero y la varita de Remus, que ahora remplazaba la pluma que se ponía detrás de la oreja.

— A McGonagall tampoco le gustó. Me dijo que debía decirle a James que me lo quitara.

— De ninguna forma, Canuto —James respondió, batiendo el caldero tres veces en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj, luego otras tres en dirección opuesta y ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor el efecto— Perdiste el juego.

— Pero tendré más detenciones —Sirius se quejó— Ya me es suficiente con la de mañana con Filch y he escuchado que hace a la gente limpiar los trofeos a mano. Es mejor que añadas la raíz de serpiente de una vez, de paso. Va a explotar.

— Lo _sé_ —James exclamó, quitándosela a Peter y dejándola caer en el caldero— _Puedo_ hacer pociones, para tú información.

— Ven aquí, idiota —Lo llamó Remus, indicándole que se hiciera a su lado. Sirius se acomodó ahí, incapaz de sentarse derecho dado que el techo era muy bajo. Remus atrajo su varita de su oreja y le dio un complicado movimiento, murmurando por lo bajo. Sirius sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza, luego su cabello se relajó y cayó sobre sus ojos, siendo completamente negro.

— ¡Lunático, eres brillante! —Sirius se quitó el pelo de la cara— ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

— Pensé que te merecías un castigo por hacer sufrir tanto a esos pobres Slytherin —Remus acercó la mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sirius— Debes peinarlo, sin embargo. Está igual que el de James.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Arréglalo, arréglalo! —Sirius le dedicó a Remus una mirada llena de ruego.

— ¡Oye! —James protestó— No hay nada de malo con mi cabello. Tiene un estilo muy sexy que dice que acabo de venirme en una escoba.

— Nadie quiere saber cómo te viniste en una escoba —Sirius lo molestó— Me refiero a que puedes amar el Quidditch, pero todo tiene límites. ¿Qué crees que diría Evans?

— Probablemente sentiría pena por la escoba —Remus ayudó, arrodillándose para poder peinar a Sirius.

— Ni siquiera corregiré ese comentario —James le tiró un poco de poción a Sirius— No entiendo cómo soy amigo de ustedes.

— Nadie más te querría, amigo —Sirius comentó— ¿Cómo va la poción?

— Bien. Debería estar terminada para principios de Junio. Podemos tomarla antes de que se acabe el año, luego practicar la transformación durante las vacaciones.

— Solo piénsalo, Lunático —Peter mencionó— El otro año ya no tendrás que estar solo.

— Lo sé. No puedo esperar —Remus sonaba tan esperanzado que Sirius no pudo resistirse a envolverlo en un abrazo, con su mejilla descansando contra el estómago de Remus dado que el otro chico estaba todavía arrodillado, arreglando su cabello.

— ¿Les molesta? —James les fastidió, arrugando la nariz.

— Te lo mereces —Remus le dijo— Ya no podré volver a mirar una escoba de la misma manera.

— _No_ me masturbé en una escoba.

— El primer paso para superar un problema es reconocer que tienes uno.

— Yo _no_ tengo ningún problema. _No_ encuentro a las escobas remotamente atractivas sexualmente.

Sirius meneó la cabeza: — Tiene mucho camino que recorrer —Murmuró a Remus con una falsa expresión de desconsolación.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A pesar de todos los defectos que sus compañeros Merodeadores siempre le recalcaban, James era verdaderamente bueno en pociones, y como resultado su estimación para el día en que la poción estuviera lista fue bastante cierto. Era la primera semana de Junio y todo resultaba bastante bien. La victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw les había asegurado el segundo lugar en lugar del último como los cinco años pasados, junto con una fiesta salvaje en la sala común que involucró cuatro paquetes de cerveza de mantequilla, dos botellas robadas de whiskey de fuego, el reproductor de música de Remus y muchas resacas al día siguiente.

Tres días después, los Merodeadores se encontraban sentados en círculo en el suelo de su habitación, con un encantamiento silenciador y tres viales de poción animaga en el centro.

— Me siento un tanto enfermo —Peter avisó, mirando los viales.

— No tienen que hacer esto —Remus volvió a decirles— Yo preferiría que no lo hicieran, de hecho. ¿Saben que la cantidad de cosas que podían salir mal completaba un total de doce páginas?

— Nada saldrá mal —James le aseguró— La poción está perfecta.

— Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa la parte en dónde utilizarán magia para cegar sus mentes y forzar sus cuerpos a transformarse en una forma que no es la propia.

Sirius estiró la mano y apretó la de Remus: — Si piensas que me echaré para atrás habiendo llegado tan lejos, estás loco.

— Pero...

Sirius agarró un vial y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Sintió como un fuego infernal le recorría desde el estómago a sus venas, brazos, piernas hasta que incluso sus dedos estaban temblando. Estaba tan solo acostumbrándose a la sensación cuando algo lo golpeó y se dio cuenta de que unos fuertes dedos intentaban abrirle la boca mientras una mano le presionaba el estómago con fuerza.

— _¡Escúpela! ¡Escúpela! ¡Escúpela!_

— Ya la trague —Sirius jadeó, sus ojos aguados tras la mezcla de aquel calor y los puños de Remus contra su estómago.

— ¡Entonces vomita! —Le metió los dedos a la fuerza en la boca y Sirius sintió que buscaba su reflejo nauseoso.

— ¡Lunático, quítate de encima! —Sirius fue consciente de James arrancando a Remus de encima de él con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que se echaba de lado y recuperaba el aire— ¿Qué _demonios_ piensas que _haces_? —James le gritó a Remus, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

— ¡No quiero que lo hagan! —Remus gimió, golpeando las manos de James— ¡No puedo perderlos! ¡No puedo perder a Sirius!

Sirius vio a través de ojos vidriosos como James relajaba su agarre en Remus y el chico cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sus uñas clavándose en la sensible piel de sus mejillas y frente.

Sirius se arrastró y alejó a Remus de James para ponerlo entre sus brazos. Quitó las manos del hombre lobo de su rostro: — Estoy bien. Mira, Remus, estoy bien.

Remus se le acercó aún más y presionó la cara en su hombro: — No lo hagas, no lo hagas —Imploró, su voz baja contra las túnicas de Sirius— Por favor no lo hagas. Yo no puedo p-p-p-perderte. No puedo perderte.

— Ya es muy tarde —Sirius susurró— La tengo en mi sistema.

— Nosotros también —Peter avisó cuidadosamente.

Sirius levantó la mirada para ver a James y Peter dejando caer los viales vacíos para traumar peor a Remus.

— Estaremos bien, Lunático —Peter comentó— Somos los Merodeadores.

— Solo nos tomará práctica —James agregó— Igual que la meditación que hicimos previamente. Solo tenemos que concentrarnos para sacar al animal interior. La poción fue lo complicado. Nos tomará unos meses hacerlo bien, pero tenemos todo el verano. Y entonces ya no tendrás que estar solo cada luna llena. ¿No quieres eso?

Remus dejó caer la cabeza: — Lamento haberte atacado, Canuto.

— Está bien, no hubo daños —Sirius se tocó el estómago amoratado— Bueno, no hay daños serios por lo menos.

— Perdón.

— Deja de pedirme disculpas. Si tú te hubieras tomado una riesgosa y peligrosa poción yo hubiera reaccionado peor.

Remus dejó salir un hipido, pero Sirius no pudo notar si era un sollozo o un intento de risa. Se alejó de Sirius y se sentó, secando sus ojos con la parte de atrás de su mano.

— Aquí fue, amigos —James habló— Todo lo que debemos hacer es usar la magia para activar la poción.

— No podemos hacer eso por una semana —Sirius le recordó— Tenemos que permitir que la poción se adecue.

— Una semana no es suficiente —Remus murmuró.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Para la decepción de Sirius, James y Peter, la tarea de convertirse en el animal resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que habían anticipado. En las semanas que llevaban al final del curso, pasaron horas meditando, y por ahora, todo lo que podían lograr era hacer crecer una cornamenta, un par de orejas y cola negras, los bigotes de una rata y varias migrañas seguidas.

Remus, tras uno o dos ataques de pánico, se dio cuenta de que, aunque sus amigos tenían problemas _convirtiéndose_ en animales, no los presentaban para volver a su forma normal. Como resultado, estudiaba sus esfuerzos con una mezcla de resignación, simpatía y con bastante asombro.

— No es gracioso —Sirius le reclamó, el día anterior a las vacaciones de verano, cuando había vuelto a terminar con una cola y orejas negras después de una hora de meditación. Remus y él estaban en el dormitorio, supuestamente empacando, aunque en realidad el hombre lobo se encontraba al lado de su baúl conteniendo la risa.

— Es un tanto gracioso —Mencionó Remus, tomando aire profundamente para reponerse— Tus orejas cambian de forma y se ponen en tu cabeza como las de un perro pero después te desconcentras y ya no puedes avanzar.

— Me mareo bastante —Sirius le recordó, poniéndose a la defensiva. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar tan duro por algo y eso lo ponía nervioso— Y es entonces cuando pierdo la concentración antes de cambiar completamente. Ya es sencillo con las orejas y la cola. Es como, sí lo haces una vez ya es fácil volver a intentarlo. Es el hacerlo por primera vez lo que es complejo. ¿Cómo logras no marearte para cambiar completamente?

— Yo creo que mi método es quedarme bajo la luna mientras grito de dolor —Remus bromeó.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se tiró en la cama, mirando el dosel sobre ellos: — Voy a hacerlo bien.

— No te estreses —Remus le aconsejó, levantándose para sentarse al lado de Sirius— Lo lograrás. Sé que lo harás —Acercó una mano y le acarició una de las peludas orejas que descansaban sobre el cabello de Sirius— Son bastante suaves —Añadió— Me preguntó ¿El resto de ti también lo será?

Sirius no pudo evitar ansiar más de la caricia. De repente comprendía el por qué a los perros les gustaban que les acariciaran las orejas. Se sentía increíble. Remus dejó salir una risita: — Eres un perro.

— ¿Qué a Lunático no le gusta que le rasquen las orejas?

Remus se encogió de hombros: — ¿Quién sabe? Si alguien lo intentara, Lunático le arrancaría la mano antes de dejarlo tocar nuestras orejas.

— ¿Si quiera sabes cómo se ve tu forma lobuna?

Remus se removió con incomodidad: — No. El lobo jamás busca espejos, eso sería raro. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo buscando una salida, deseando sangre y rompiendo cosas.

— Así que… ¿Nadie te ha visto jamás transformado? ¿Ni siquiera tú mismo? —Por alguna razón, eso le parecía a Sirius muy triste.

Sin mirarlo, Remus negó, aunque no apartó los dedos que todavía acariciaban las orejas de Sirius: — Hay un… evento. Los hombres lobo lo llaman "Luna Sangrienta" Creo que sucederá durante nuestro sexto o séptimo año. Lo leí en uno de esos libros que James encontró en su casa. Es el único que alguna vez fue escrito por un licántropo, así que es bastante fascinante. Vivía en una manada con otros lobos en los Alpes Franceses. Estaban alejados de la civilización para no poder dañar a nadie —La expresión de Remus era de deseo.

— ¿Luna sangrienta? —Sirius lo vio fijamente— Eso suena doloroso.

— No, no. Es solo un eclipse lunar. Cuando la sombra de la tierra eclipsa la luna llena, la luna se pone roja. Parece una bola roja gigante que cuelga del cielo. Solo sucede una vez cada cien años. De acuerdo con Amadeus, el autor del libro, hay una leyenda de lobos sobre ella: Aparentemente, millones de años atrás, cuando Merlín seguía con vida, había una manada de feroces hombres lobos que en un momento de locura mataron a toda una villa durante la luna llena. En esos días, los hombres lobo eran inmediatamente reconocidos porque incluso en forma humana, sus ojos permanecían dorados y brillaban. Tras esa horrible noche, gente de todos los lugares se dispuso a cazar a los hombres lobo para aniquilarlos a dónde quiera que iban; los hombres lobo estaban desesperados. Las acciones de una manada significaron que las vidas de cientos, quienes ya convivían pacíficamente con los humanos, estuviesen en peligro. La cacería se esparció desde Inglaterra alrededor de Europa cuando la gente, a quienes nunca les gustaron los hombres lobo de igual forma, aprovechaba la oportunidad para asesinar a todos los que fueran bestias con piel humana; muchos hombres lobo fueron a ver a Merlín para pedirle ayuda. Les dijo que debían hacer diez mil buenas acciones antes de que él les colaborará. Esparcieron su palabra, y en todas partes, los hombres lobo se encargaron de que el número se cumpliera. La súper fuerza ayudo bastante. Reconstruyeron ciudades, rescataron personas en peligro, mataron dragones y algunos acogieron niños huérfanos, cuando nadie más los quería; Pero por supuesto, la gente solo veía bestias y los asesinatos no se detuvieron. El más famoso fue de un hombre lobo que se zambulló a un lago para salvar de ahogarse a un niño y que al llevarlo a la costa, el padre solo tomó al pequeño para después apuñalar a su salvador con un cuchillo de plata; Alrededor de Europa, millones de buenas acciones fueron realizadas para que cientos de hombres lobo fueran asesinados. Cuando Merlín se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se puso furioso. Creó un poderoso hechizo que alcanzó a todos los hombres lobo para cambiar su color de ojos, así podrían hacerse pasar por humanos hasta que el lobo apareciese en la superficie. De esta forma, podrían esconderse sin que nadie se diera cuenta; Sabía que esto no sería suficiente para reparar el daño hecho, así que llamó a tantos hombres lobo como pudo y les informó que les daría un regalo por toda la masacre provocada y las pérdidas de sus hermanos y hermanas. Cada hombre lobo sabía lo que les hacía sufrir, entonces rogaron a Merlín el que les dejará conversar sus mentes durante la transformación. Merlín buscó desesperadamente una forma para lograrlo pero falló. Los ingredientes que podrían permitírselo en Inglaterra y Europa eran bastante limitados para crear una poción, además de que la magia no era suficiente para alterar toda una especie. En su lugar, pensó en algo. Tomó la sangre de quienes habían sido asesinados e inventó un nuevo hechizo. Se fue tanta de su magia que no pudo volver a caminar por dos años. Era la "Luna Sangrienta" Los sacrificios de aquellos hombres lobo no fueron en vano. Su sangre mancharía la luna, bloqueando su luz completamente, y durante una noche de eclipse, apenas la sombra tapará la luna llena, cada hombre lobo conservaría su mente por esos momentos.

Sirius estaba bastante callado para cuando Remus terminó la historia. Era demasiado que procesar, el saber la cantidad de prejuicios que se le venían a Remus encima. ¿Qué sucedería si la gente quisiera volver a asesinar hombres lobo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de proteger a Remus de ellos? Si la gente _buscara_ desesperadamente hombres lobo, muchos de sus inteligentes compañeros descubrirían que la "enfermedad" de Remus era una mentira.

— ¿Canuto? —Remus pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sirius y luego por sus orejas— No te lo conté para ponerte triste. Te lo conté para que te dieras cuenta que durante la luna sangrienta podré experimentar algo nuevo.

Lentamente, la razón por la cual Remus le contó la historia se abrió paso por la turbulenta mente de Sirius: — ¿Serás capaz de ser tú mismo en el cuerpo de Lunático por una noche? —Susurró.

— Sí —Los ojos de Remus parecieron brillar, no con la luz del lobo, pero con una felicidad que era imposible expresar en palabras— ¿No será eso increíble? Solo serán unas cuantas horas hasta que se acabe el eclipse, ¡Pero imagina cómo será! Podré saber cómo me veo. Podría correr libre sin miedo a herir a alguien. Tendría mi propia mente…

Sirius atrajo a Remus, besándolo profundamente. Se sentía caliente y olía a otoño y hojas de pino. Sabía a chocolate y el postre de la cena. Todo lo que componía a Remus era un manjar para los sentidos de Sirius.

Remus sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para que Sirius tuviese acceso a su cuello. Sirius sabía que amaba cuando lo besaba ahí, y el chico adoraba el sabor de Remus así que nunca pondría objeciones. Chupó lentamente en la piel justo arriba de la clavícula de Remus con el chico gimiendo en disfrute, aquel sonido enviando escalofríos que electrificaban a Sirius. Después de un tiempo, Sirius gruñó y tuvo que moverse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Maldita cola —Sirius le dijo— Estoy sentado en ella y es incómodo.

Remus se rió y acercó la mano para darle un suave tirón a la cola: — Probablemente te será más cómoda en el cuerpo adecuado. Hazla desaparecer y bésame.

— ¡Sí, señor! ¡Por supuesto, señor! —Sirius sonrió traviesamente, antes de cerrar los ojos en concentración hasta sentir que la cola y orejas volvían a su forma humana. Entonces Remus dejó salir un gruñido propio— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Indagó.

Remus miró la puerta y segundos después Sirius sintió los pasos de James acercándose para entrar, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus y Sirius estaban muy cerca el uno del otro en la cama. Hizo una mueca: — Asqueroso.

— ¿Qué? —Remus le preguntó a la defensiva.

— Entré justo cuando estaban besándose apasionadamente.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Lunático, tienes un chupón en el cuello que definitivamente no estaba ahí en la mañana, además de que no puedo pensar otra razón para que ustedes dos me dediquen esa mirada asesina. He sido muy bueno últimamente.

— ¿Y bien? —Sirius demandó— Largo si no quieres mirar, porque a la cuenta de tres, vamos a empezar a besarnos apasionadamente de nuevo.

— Ni siquiera se _atrevan_ —James fue a su baúl y lo abrió— Algunos de nosotros debemos empacar —Miró y se dio cuenta de que el lado de Sirius todavía no había sido tocado— "Nosotros" también se refiere a ti, Canuto.

— No puedes luchar con el razonamiento del chico —Remus accedió de mala gana— Iré a buscar a Colagusano. No creo que sus pertenencias estén en el baúl. Vi una de sus medias colgando del retrato de entrada cuando llegué.

— ¿Piensas que eso es malo? —Sirius cuestionó— Yo vi sus calzoncillos de "Yo corazón Honeydukes" en las cocinas cuando fui hace un rato. No _quiero_ saber cómo llegaron ahí.

— Y _yo_ no quiero saber por qué conoces que tiene unos calzoncillos en los que dice "Yo corazón Honeydukes"


	48. VACACIONES DE VERANO DE CUARTO AÑO

**VACACIONES DE VERANO DE CUARTO AÑO**

**Nota de autor: **La historia le pertenece a la original, bella, hermosa y genial Moonsign y el mundo a la grandiosa J.K Rowling. Yo merengues solo sirvo como google translate, pero humano.

_"Preocupación, duda, miedo y desesperanza son los enemigos_

_que lentamente nos tiran al suelo y nos hacen polvo_

_antes de morir"_

_Se le atribuye a Douglas MacArthur._

**VACACIONES DE VERANO: El final de cuarto año.**

**REMUS:**

— ¿Remus, cielo? Ya tenemos que irnos.

Remus a duras penas escuchó a Angela mientras se paraba detrás de su baúl en la estación al día siguiente y veía a Sirius irse con su familia. En la escuela, Sirius, junto a James, se veían como las personas más alegres y vibrantes que podía conocer. Ahora, sin embargo, todo en él parecía retraerse cuando arrastraba su baúl a dónde su madre y hermano lo esperaban.

Walburga Black era una mujer alta y pálida que aún tenía rasgos de haber sido tan bella como Bellatrix de joven. Pero incluso aquellos bellos rasgos desaparecían cuando veía a su hijo mayor parado junto a Regulus. Su rostro se convertía en una mueca a la vez que murmuraba algo que hacía que Sirius se encogiera de hombros de una forma que Remus conocía personalmente, puesto que había hecho lo mismo incontables veces.

— ¿Remus?

Está vez, Angela puso una mano sobre su brazo y Remus tuvo que sacudirse para verla: — Lo siento. ¿Qué?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya sé que tu...cambio se encuentra a días de aquí. Vámonos a casa.

Remus dirigió su mirada a la familia Black, solo para ver tres cabezas desaparecer en el flujo de personas que abandonaban la plataforma 9 ¾. Su estómago se retorcía profundamente mientras se obligaba a no correr tras Sirius para poder protegerlo.

— Venga, muchacho —Neil comentó, dándole a Remus pequeños empujones para dirigirlo a la barrera que daba al mundo Muggle. Cuando empezó a llevar su baúl, Remus tuvo que seguirlos de mala gana con Angela caminando detrás.

— ¡Oye, Lunático! —Remus, quien estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera, vio a James correr hacía él mientras sus padres observaban pacientemente en la puerta de la estación. Para su sorpresa, James le dio un corto y extraño abrazo— Lo sacaré de ahí tan pronto como pueda. Te lo prometo —Se separaron, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a dónde estaban sus padres sin poner atención a las miradas que la gente le dedicaba.

— ¿A qué se debía eso? —Neil indagó, pero Remus simplemente parpadeó y sonrió ligeramente— ¿A quién sacará de dónde?

— Sirius —Remus cruzó la barrera, Angela y Neil viéndole con confusión— Siempre se va y queda con los Potter durante las vacaciones. No se lleva bien con sus padres y tienden a encerrarlo en la bodega. Me preocupa.

— Remus, amor. No deberías preocuparte —Angela mencionó— El Ministerio sabría si lo trataran cruelmente. Son una familia de alto estatus social.

— El Ministerio no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría conmigo —Remus le recordó suavemente— Siete años y nadie vino a ver como estaba ni una sola vez. Le tomo a un ex profesor de DCAO y tres niños de doce años el que me sacaran de allí. E incluso si lo hicieran, ¿Piensas que alguien se metería con la familia Black?

Angela abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla y siguió caminando. Nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras Neil sacaba el baúl de Remus y lo metía al auto para salir de la estación. Después de un tiempo Angela pregunto delicadamente: — ¿Es en verdad tan malo?

Remus suspiró: — En verdad no lo sé. No habla de su familia cuanto pueda evitarlo.

— Desearía que pudiésemos hacer algo.

— Ustedes ya han hecho muchas cosas buenas —Remus extendió el brazo desde el asiento de atrás y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro— Ustedes me acogieron. Ustedes me dieron un hogar. Ustedes no podrían haber encontrado un hijo que fuera tan fácil de complacer aunque hicieran una audición en todo Hogwarts.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus suponía que la siguiente luna llena sería bastante difícil. Estaba alejado del territorio familiar de la cabaña de los gritos, lejos de su manada y, lo más importante, estaba separado de Sirius por primera vez desde que iniciaron su relación.

Por supuesto, no recordaba mucho. Se quedó de pie, temblando y desnudo, en el sótano de los Anders mientras la transformación lo dominaba. Gritó con agonía cuando sus huesos se partieron; el sonido de sus gritos siendo consumidos en el silencio por los hechizos que protegían el cuarto.

Se alzaron olas de frustración roja, había muros, muros, muros alrededor suyo que no dejaban a la luna llamarlo, prometiéndole sangre. Un lugar poco familiar, olores que no reconocía, pero eran humanos. Humanos...sí...sangresangresangre. Aullar, romper, dolor y líquido de sabor cobrizo en su boca.

Dolor metálico, húmedo y ardiente. Olas salvajes golpeaban cada vez a su cuerpo. Deseo. Deseo. Deseo sangre. Deseo manada. Deseo pareja. Deseo correr. Deseo salir. Deseodeseodeseo. Rompe de nuevo, muerde de nuevo. Más dolor, más deseo.

Y entonces la luna ya no estaba. Lunático volvió a retraerse, pero parte de él se agarraba con fuerza. El humano estaba luchando. Mucho más dolor, caliente, derritiéndose, partiéndose.

_DOLORDOLORDOLOR_

Caliente. Dolor yéndose. Olor humano de nuevo, pero no había deseo de sangre. Cama suave. Pociones que lo hacían querer estornudar. ¿Manada? ¿Dónde manada? ¿Dónde Cornamenta? ¿Dónde Colagusano? ¿Dónde Canuto? ¿Dónde _Canuto? ¡CANUTO! ¡CANUTO!_

— ¿Quién es "Ca'uto", cielo? Cálmate. Yo estoy aquí. Mira, aquí. Angela está aquí.

_¡CANUTOCANUTOCANUTO! ¡SIRIUSSIRIUS!_

— No está aquí, cielo. Nosotros estamos aquí. Sirius no.

Sollozar, rogar. _Lunático lo siente, Lunático lo siente. Por favor, Canuto. ¡Por favor, Sirius! ¡Por favor, Manada! Por favor, Canuto..._

— No está aquí, cielo. Lo lamento, pero no está aquí.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus se removió, pero no abrió los ojos. Su garganta estaba roja y reseca, sus mejillas encendidas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y quemaba con los efectos secundarios de la transformación. Lentamente, Remus obligó a sus ojos a abrirse. Estaban húmedos e irritados por las lágrimas que había dejado salir.

Su cabeza colgaba de la almohada por el lado derecho, y desde ahí podía ver a través de su ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera, la luna en su nueva forma colgando malevolente en el cielo.

— ¿Remus, amor? ¿Volviste?

Lentamente, giró para ver a Angela con un montón de pociones en el escritorio, corriendo hacia él con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Remus intentó sonreír.

— ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Estaba tan asustada! —Remus notaba el esfuerzo que ella ponía para no abrazarlo en su alivio. Le paso una mano delicadamente por el cabello, con bastante cuidado de no agravar sus heridas.

— ¿Cuánto...fue? —Remus logró decir, su voz no más que un susurro.

— ¿Lo que estuviste como un niño? —Angela cuestionó.

Remus dio un adolorido asentimiento.

— Todo el día. De no haberte mejorado dentro de una hora, llamaríamos a Madame Pomfrey —Su dedo le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro para ponerlo tras su oreja— Fue muy malo, Remus.

Otro doloroso asentimiento: — Lo sé...sabía que así sería. No manada. Nuevo lugar.

— Fue peor que el verano pasado.

Remus levantó la mirada para ver a Neil recargado contra la puerta viéndose bastante relajado y mucho más viejo de lo que Remus recordaba: — La manada es más fuerte ahora —Les explicó, tratando de usar la menor cantidad de palabras posibles— Cada año somos más unidos.

— Eso es riesgoso, Remus —Neil reclamó— No puedes darles tanto poder. Son tan solo adolescentes. Si te abandonaran, eso te destruiría.

Remus emitió un sonido que parecía una tos y risa, pero tuvo que pararlo cuando el dolor le sesgo el costado: — Sí, lo haría —Aceptó, su voz regresando de a poco— Muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Fue demasiado tarde cuando ellos me encontraron en la biblioteca en segundo año y me ofrecieron su amistad.

— Tú seguías...—Angela pasó saliva y volvió a recorrerle el cabello con los dedos. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía tocarle sin hacerle daño— Tú seguías...preguntando por Sirius creemos. Algunas veces lo llamabas "Ca'uto", pero solo tú sabrás que significa eso. También llamabas a los demás, pero más que todo a él.

Remus podía oír aquel tono inquisidor en su voz, la necesidad de una explicación. Incluso aquella envidia que trataba de ocultar.

— Él...—Remus deseaba no estar tan perdido por las pociones curativas. No podía tener esa conversación ahora— Sirius es el único que me abraza —Trató de explicar, sin revelarles muchos detalles— A él no le...avergüenza el contacto físico. Me abraza cuando necesito que lo hagan. Los otros son un poco extraños. Lo intentan pero...

— Está bien, Remus —Neil le aseguró, dirigiéndole una mirada a Angela que Remus, en su estado actual, no pudo descifrar.

— Lo lamento —Remus susurró.

— ¿Por, chico? —Neil preguntó, acercándose para tocar uno de los vendajes de Remus.

— Ya sabes...—Remus intentó mover los dedos para acompañar sus palabras— Por esto. Por preocuparlos. Por...por preguntar por los demás cuando ustedes intentaban a-ayudarme.

— No seas ridículo —Angela le dijo con reproche— Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Solo recuéstate ahí y mejórate mientras yo te subo la cena.

Remus hizo lo que le pidieron, amando el cariño de su familia, pero incapaz de que una profunda parte de él todavía añorara que fuesen los dedos de Sirius los que recorrieran su cabello, la mano de Sirius agarrando la suya. La culpa que acompañaba ese pensamiento era mucho más dolorosa que todas sus heridas.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Lunático,_

_¿Cómo estuvo tu-ya-sabes-que? No sabes cuánto deseaba haber podido estar contigo tras la luna. He tenido bastante tiempo libre estas vacaciones porque siempre me la paso en mi habitación. He practicado convertirme en Canuto. No hay mucho éxito, tristemente._

_Mi madre mandó pintar un retrato suyo cuando estábamos en la escuela. Lo colgó usando hechizos de pegado permanentes. Es peor que ella, eso lo juro. Cada que camino por el pasillo empieza a abusar de mí verbalmente. Planeo vengarme, sin embargo. ¿Recuerdas esos posters que compré la Navidad pasada? ¿Los de las chicas desnudas en motocicletas? Bueno, los pegaré en las paredes de mí habitación con el mismo hechizo que ella utilizó para ese maldito retrato. ¡Eso le enseñará algo! Preferiría tener millones de fotos de Lunático sin ropa, pero todavía no llegó a esos extremos suicidas. Además no tengo fotos de Lunático sin ropa…guiño, guiño._

_De cualquier forma, espero que te hayas recuperado por completo. ¿Podrás venir a la casa de James en Agosto? Mis queridos padres y Regulus estarán en Francia, así que me escabulliré a donde los Potter. Hasta ese día, lamentaré no ver tu presencia._

_Montones de amor y abrazos post luna,_

_Canuto_

_PD: ¿No te parece que "montones" es una fantástica palabra? Me recuerda a los pompones, mirones, enojones y otras palabras que terminan en "ones"…_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Querido Sirius,_

_Me agrada mucho, mucho el oír que irás a casa de James. ¿No podrías escabullirte antes de Agosto? Me preocupa que te quedes en esa casa mucho tiempo._

_No te ATREVAS a pegar esos posters. Nadie sabe lo que te haría tu madre de lograrlo. Por favor, por favor prométeme que no lo harás. Sobre las fotos mías sin ropa…sigue soñando, perro malo. Además, ¿Quieres que tu madre mire mis cosas?_

_Mí ya-sabes-que estuvo bien. Aparentemente pregunté por ti. Creo que Angela está un tanto celosa. Desearía que no fuese así. En verdad aprecio todo lo que ella hace por mí. Supongo que debí contarle sobre nosotros para que no se sintiera tan mal, pero tenía miedo de cómo ella (Y Neil) reaccionarían al respecto._

_Igualmente, te deseo montones de pompones, mirones y enojones,_

_Tú Lunático_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_¿Canuto?_

_Ha pasado una semana. ¿Por qué no has contestado? ¿Te encuentras bien? Por favor, por favor dime que solo estás ocupado colgando los posters. O que perdiste tu pluma. Todas tus plumas. Y la tinta. Que olvidaste escribir. Incluso dime si estás molesto conmigo sobre algo. ¡No me importa! Solo responde. Por favor._

_Con preocupación,_

_Lunático._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Por Merlín, Sirius, ¡Escríbeme, escríbeme, escríbeme! Dos semanas y nadie sabe nada de ti. Por favor solo contesta._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Cornamenta,_

_Por favor, por favor dime que tienes noticias de Sirius. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Han pasado tres semanas y no hemos oído nada de él. Tenemos que pensar en algo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!_

_Lunático._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Lunático,_

_Te lo dije cuando me llamaste vía chimenea, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Le pregunté a mi papá y me dijo que la familia Black protege su casa con el encantamiento Fidelio. Los únicos que saben dónde viven son los mismos familiares. Y apuesto a que le quitaron ese privilegio a Sirius hace mucho. Ni siquiera los aurores pueden entrar aunque se lo propongan, y tampoco es que quieran. Nadie se atreve a meterse con la familia Black._

_Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho Remus. También estoy bastante preocupado. No puedo dormir de solo imaginarme por lo que está pasando._

_Cornamenta._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Queridos Lunático y Cornamenta,_

_Espero que ya hayan oído alguna noticia. No soporto el no saber si está bien. Por favor manténganme informado. Sé que les he dicho que no me llamen vía chimenea porque estamos con mis familiares Muggle, pero si es realmente urgente, háganlo. Les borraremos la memoria después. Espero que tengamos noticias pronto._

_Pete._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Ya va un mes, Canuto. Merlín, la luna fue tan mala conmigo preocupado sobre ti. Neil y Angela debieron llamar a Madame Pomfrey dado que no recobré mi mente en todo un día y noche. No puedo dejar de imaginar por lo que estás pasando. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mandarte está carta. No tengo la menor idea de si te están llegando, y lo que menos quiero es que tú familia la lea._

_Por favor, por favor espero que estés bien. Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Queridos Remus y Peter,_

_Papá y mamá están muy preocupados. Si no hemos tenido noticias de Sirius mañana en la tarde, papá irá al Ministerio para reportar un caso de abuso infantil. Será algo grande. Inmenso. Incluso más que lo tuyo, Lunático. Son la familia Black, y obviamente armaran revuelo entre las familias sangre pura. Ya no sé qué hacer. Este es el peor verano de todos._

_Espero que ambos se encuentren bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tú ya-sabes-que, Lunático? Puedo suponer que bastante mal._

_James._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Número doce de Grimmauld place, Londres._

_No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Lupin. Entra, sácalo, vete. Pongo a toda mi familia en riesgo. No quiero aurores. Ya estás advertido. Guardé todas las cartas que le han enviado. Dejen de escribirle. No se las dejan ver, y apenas puedo detener a mi madre para que no las abra. Yo tampoco las leí. Podrás ver que todavía están selladas._

_Nos vamos a Francia el 16 de Agosto. La casa quedará sola a excepción de los elfos domésticos._

_Considera que mi deuda contigo por ese día en las mazmorras ha sido pagada._

_Regulus Black._


	49. Sombras Vivientes

**Sombras Vivientes**

**Nota de autor: **¿Adivinen quién reprobó transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall y por eso todavía no puede atribuirse el fic? Así es, yo. La historia le pertenece a Moonsign mientras que el mundo es de J.K Rowling. En temas menos ligeros este capítulo trata situaciones bastante fuertes como el maltrato infantil, violencia verbal, física y abuso intrafamiliar; sepan que ni Moonsign ni yo estamos de acuerdo con estos tratos y aborrecemos este tipo de conductas.

_"Noche me abres tantas sensaciones_  
_Nos traerás extrañas tentaciones  
Aunque no lo entiendes_

_Ya ves no te defiendes"_

_El fantasma de la ópera._

**SIRIUS:**

Siempre sorprendería a Sirius que, con tan solo una mirada y seis palabras, su madre pudiese demoler cualquier confianza en sí mismo que formara durante el año escolar. En el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, cuando Walburga Black se encontró con sus dos hijos en la plataforma 9 ¾, sus palabras exactas fueron: — ¡_Muévete_, traidor a la sangre idiota! —La mirada era aquella que se le dedicaba a los contenidos de una canasta de Kneazel cuando consumían una particular cantidad de ratones con dudosa procedencia.

No importó cuanto Sirius trató de mantener la postura recta, sintió el peso del disgusto caerle encima, obligándolo a doblar sus hombros. Lo que hacía todo peor era que podía sentir la mirada de Remus encima de él. Sirius intentaba mantener las apariencias desesperadamente enfrente de todos los Merodeadores. No dejaría de oír lo terrible que fue la luna para Remus por estarse preocupando de más sobre la vida familiar de Sirius.

Siguió a su madre y Regulus despaciosamente a dónde estaba la red flu, intentando evitar los ojos chismosos que observaban a Walburga caminando enfrente de sus seguidores para detenerse en la más cercana chimenea, murmurando inteligiblemente para cualquiera la dirección de su residencia.

Regulus se metió prontamente y Sirius lo imitó con prontitud; estaba deseando escapar las miradas: Algunas de pena, otras de preocupación y la mayoría de asco. Se vio a si mismo obligándose a murmurar la dirección silenciosamente mientras lo engullían las llamas, confirmando sus suposiciones sobre el haber sido revocado del hechizo fidelio que protegía la casa. No importaba lo que sucediera, jamás sería capaz de informarles a sus amigos dónde vivía. Una cosa buena, pensó, dado que podría haberle pedido a James en un momento de debilidad que viniera a rescatarle. James sabía que la casa de los Black estaba ubicada en Grimmauld Place, en Londres porque Sirius se lo había dicho antes de que le quitaran ese derecho, pero no conocía el número. Sin él, la casa sería inaccesible, y Sirius no estaba seguro de que James pudiese revelar esa pequeña información a nadie más.

Las verdes llamas lo arrastraron por toda la red, parando abruptamente en la chimenea de la sala. Inmediatamente tuvo que ver el gigantesco árbol familiar que estaba en la pared opuesta. Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el lugar en dónde habían quemado el nombre de Andrómeda. Saliendo de la chimenea, Sirius arrastró el baúl tras él y lo dejó en la alfombra, mirando a todas partes con tristeza. Su madre y Regulus dejaron la sala incluso antes de que él llegara.

Odiaba la casa con tal pasión que daba miedo. Odiaba su estructura retorcida y gótica; todo hecho en la madera más costosa. Odiaba las cortinas de satín y los complicados tapetes que decoraban las paredes, haciendo que la casa se viera mil veces más oscura.

Su espina dorsal se retorcía con los pesados, pero familiares, montones de magia oscura que permanecían en el aire de Grimmauld Place. Ansiaba girarse y salir por la chimenea, llegando a la brillante y amorosa casa de los Potter.

— Vete a tu cuarto y deja de manchar la alfombra —Una voz fría habló desde la puerta, haciéndolo saltar. Sirius giró la cabeza y casi juró que sus cejas se alzaron hasta mezclarse con su cabello al ver a su padre. Orión Black rara vez estaba en casa, prefiriendo evadir a su familia en favor de perseguir las políticas sangre pura de Europa. En los pocos momentos que Sirius podía verlo, Orión ignoraba a su primogénito con la misma negligencia que le impartía a los elfos domésticos.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí este verano? —Sirius preguntó, antes de darse cuenta que debía detenerse.

La rabia consumió la cara de Orión: — ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de tal forma, _Gryffindor_ _traidor a la sangre_?

Sirius tembló, odiando la forma en que la palabra "Gryffindor" sonaba cuando su padre la decía. Era difícil ser un león orgulloso en un lugar repleto de víboras.

— ¿Se quedará este verano, _señor_? —Repitió, completamente incapaz de mantener el sarcasmo fuera de su voz. Maldijo a su Merodeador interno cuando su padre adquirió un escarlata para nada Slytherin. Orión Black era un hombre aristocrático, alto, que tenía una barba bien cortada y con canas, además de ojos grises. Podría haber sido guapo en su juventud, pero como su esposa, los años no le pasaban en vano. La furia y repulsión que llenaban su rostro lograban enfatizar el hecho de que pese a tener una piel pálida y con pocas arrugas, su forma antes atlética gritaba que comía demasiada comida Europea y practicaba muy poco ejercicio.

— ¡Si no cuidas esa lengua, irás por el mismo camino que tu prima amante de Muggles! —Exclamó al señalarle el árbol familiar.

— Lo deseo, pero mi nariz todavía no me lo permite —Sirius le devolvió. Su sentido común se había ido a la parte más recóndita de su mente y no quería dejar de golpear las paredes de su mente.

Antes de que pudiese parpadear, el aliento le fue robado cuando su padre le lanzó una maldición encima que lo tiró contra el manto de la chimenea. Su cabeza se golpeó fuertemente con el espejo que colgaba del muro.

— De no ser porque me iba a Francia mañana en la tarde, me la pasaría todo el verano enseñándote el comportamiento adecuado —Orión cruzó el espacio que los separaba con zancadas mientras Sirius parpadeaba tontamente por el dolor del impacto— Como no es así, dejaré la tarea a tú madre. ¡Ahora lárgate a tu habitación!

El sentido común de Sirius tomó ventaja de su contusión para impedirle dar las gracias a su padre por responder finalmente la pregunta que había formulado en un principio. Esperó hasta que Orión hubo abandonado la habitación, entonces se tambaleó a la salida. Todo se movía demasiado y podía sentir un bulto formándose en su cabeza. Su corazón martilleaba, aunque no sabía decir si era por miedo, rabia u odio.

Lentamente, agarró su baúl y lo arrastró desde el salón hasta el pasillo, divirtiéndose al ver las largas líneas que dejaba en el suelo pulido. Se detuvo cuando divisó a Regulus sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Sirius bramó, humillado con el hecho de que su hermanito oyese aquel intercambio con su padre. Regulus hizo una mueca.

— _¡Silencio, tú amante de los sangre sucias y TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE que contamina la noble casa de mis ancestros!_

Sirius saltó y giró al escuchar la voz de su madre. Sus ojos descansaron en un enorme retrato de Walburga que colgaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta. El artista debía haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero nada podía esconder aquella crueldad animal que siempre reflejaban sus ojos cuando se quedaba mirando al heredero de los Black.

— Bueno, esto en verdad es una maravillosa adición a la decoración de la casa —Sirius murmuró, viendo el rostro de su madre con resentimiento— Como si no tuviera suficiente con solo una de ustedes alrededor.

— _¡SILENCIO!_ —El retrato chilló— _¡Muéstrale respeto a tus mayores!_

— Lo haría si ellos lo mereciesen —Sirius respondió.

La cantidad de obscenidades seguidas de maldiciones y hechizos que salieron de la boca de su madre prácticamente quemaban el aire.

Sirius se giró y reemprendió la tarea de subir las escaleras, arrastrando su baúl tras él. Ignoró la presencia temerosa de Regulus apretado contra el barandal al ver la expresión de Sirius.

_"Meses de solo esto"_ Sirius pensó miserablemente _"Semanas y semanas sin Los Merodeadores o la escuela o Gryffindor. Semanas y semanas sin Lunático. ¿Cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir tanto tiempo?_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius no tenía pensado ir a comer con su familia aquella noche. Usualmente, ellos se ponían felices de verlo lo más poco posible, pero esa noche Kreacher apareció en la habitación de Sirius, una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— El amo y la ama esperan que el amo Sirius se encuentre vestido y preparado para cenar en quince minutos —Le dijo a Sirius con un tono meloso, antes de murmurar— Kreacher espera que al desagradable traidor a la sangre le den su castigo por mancillar a la Noble casa de los Bl...

Su chillona y pesada voz se desvaneció cuando las cuerdas que provenían de la furiosa varita de Sirius lo encontraron, sus ojos de vampiro apenas visibles. Sirius se sacudía en odio ante la criatura que tenía en frente. Kreacher boqueaba por aire y se removía furiosamente. Sirius movió de nuevo la varita, mandando a Kreacher a la cocina.

— Ojala encuentres a alguien dispuesto a soltarte, desagradable alimaña —Murmuró entre dientes. De mala gana, abrió su baúl y buscó entre sus cosas por unas túnicas que no se ponía desde la última cena a la que fue obligado a asistir con su familia.

Sacó los libros, su uniforme de la escuela, varios artilugios de bromas y chocolate; todo eso lo tiró al suelo tan blanco y puro que había limpiado su elfo doméstico. Se encontró con una bolsa plástica de origen Muggle y al abrirla vio todos los posters de chicas en ropa interior y motocicletas. Su boca logró curvarse en una sonrisa que no aparecía desde la estación de Hogsmeade. Esta sería una buena manera para vengarse por aquella monstruosidad que colgaba del pasillo. Y le daría un pasatiempo para cuando estuviese encerrado en su cuarto.

— ¡_SIRIUS BLACK_! —La voz de su madre, que no podría distinguir si era del retrato o de la real, lo hizo removerse después de unos cuantos minutos desempacando sus cosas, así que decidió sacar las túnicas más arrugadas que tenía para ponérselas con prisa.

Se lanzó corriendo por las escaleras y decidió ignorar el chillido de indignación que clamaba: — ¡Como te atreves a correr tan _descaradamente_ en la noble casa de mis ancestros! —Deteniéndose solamente a recuperar el aire cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del comedor.

Toda su familia ya se encontraba en sus posiciones y se sintió pequeño cuando lo divisaron con ojos llenos de disgusto.

— ¡_Siéntate_! —Orión le escupió, y Sirius no dudo en tomar asiento con rapidez— Le decía a tú madre que ha sido demasiado blanda a la hora de criarte —Su padre continuó hablando— Te sales con la tuya muchas veces, y ya es tiempo de que aprendas a comportarte como debe hacerlo un sangre pura.

— Te refieres a como debe hacerlo un _Slytherin_ —En estos momentos Sirius maldecía su falta de sensatez para quedarse callado.

— ¡_No te ATREVAS a interrumpirme mientras hablo_! —Orión le gritó de tal forma que Sirius casi se cae de la silla y hasta Regulus dejó salir un hipido de miedo— Como te decía —Su voz retornó a un tono meloso— Tú madre no ha sido lo suficientemente severa como era su trabajo. Tengo reportes de la escuela que se deben a tu atroz conducta, tus múltiples detenciones y esa venganza que tienes contra todos los nobles de Slytherin. Tu envidia obviamente te está consumiendo, pero ya no permitiré que continúes de aquella forma.

Sirius sentía la ira quemarlo por dentro, pero no se atrevía a volver a interrumpirlo.

— Regulus también nos escribió para informarnos de que te has involucrado en relaciones sentimentales con chicas de Gryffindor que son _sangres sucias_. Esto se detendrá inmediatamente. _Harás_ tú deber como heredero, y te arreglaremos un matrimonio con una familia sangre pura aceptable cuando cumplas edad suficiente.

Sirius le dedicó a su hermano una mirada ponzoñosa y Regulus tuvo el descaro de hundirse en su silla, con la culpa coloreándole las mejillas. Sirius solo podía agradecer que nadie supusiera de su relación con Remus. No viviría para salir de esa.

La comida empezó a aparecer en sus mesas y Orión estuvo distraído un buen rato. Sirius solo pinchaba la suya, dedicándole malas miradas a sus padres.

— ¡Regulus!

Regulus dio un respingo y se ahogó con la comida cuando su padre le dirigió la palabra: — ¿Si, padre? —Susurró al recobrarse.

— Tú madre me dice que estás planeando entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin ¿Es eso cierto?

— Sí, señor —Susurró de nuevo— Lucius Malfoy se va este año, así que la posición quedará disponible.

— Te he comprado un obsequio por tu lealtad hacía tú familia y casa —Le dirigió una horrible mirada a Sirius— ¡_Perry_!

Un elfo doméstico apareció al lado de Orión con un crack tan fuerte que sorprendió a Sirius y Regulus. Le entregó a Orión un largo paquete, y este se lo pasó a Regulus. Regulus lo desenvolvió con timidez, descubriendo que era una escoba. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nuevo modelo reluciendo en la mesa. Sirius inmediatamente la reconoció como una Estrella Fugaz de una de las ediciones que tenía James sobre _¿Qué Escoba?_

— Te lo agradezco, padre —Regulus contestó, su voz llena de alegría mientras pasaba los dedos por la escoba.

— La escoba no hace al jugador —Sirius le escupió antes de poder detenerse— También necesitas talento. ¿O acaso piensas comprar tu lugar en el equipo de Slytherin? ¿Regalarles a todos escobas nuevas? —Sabía que quién hablaba era su odio y un deje de celos, pero ya no podía parar.

— ¡Cómo te _atreves_! —Está vez le tocó a la voz de su madre hacerlo temblar— ¡_Kreacher_! —La desagradable criatura apareció a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Sirius— Considero que nuestro hijo mayor necesita pasar un tiempo en la bodega para recordar sus modales. No le des nada de comer hasta mañana en la tarde —Kreacher se veía emocionado, lo cual solo logró hacerlo explotar.

— ¡Malditos Slytherins! —Sirius bramó, luchando mientras la magia del elfo doméstico empezaba a levantarlo de su silla. Su voz sonaba perturbadoramente igual a la de Bellatrix en uno de sus ataques, pero ya estaba tan ido que nada le importaba. Sintió como su madre le quitaba la varita. Suponía que ansiaba demostrarle a su padre el que si podía imponer disciplina— ¡Malditos Black! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡A todos ustedes! ¿Me escuchan? ¡_Los odio a todos ustedes_!

Su familia lo ignoró mientras era levitado fuera de la habitación, por la cocina y hasta las bodegas de vino. La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó sumido en oscuridad. El miedo prendió fuego tan pronto en su corazón que ya lo escuchaba martillear contra sus costillas. Tan pronto como las ataduras de Kreacher lo liberaron, se tambaleó hasta la esquina de la habitación en dónde estaban los viejos barriles que servían de escondite para los candelabros y pergamino que Regulus le dejaba.

Sirius escarbó en su interior con desesperación. Sus dedos rozaron algo de pergamino viejo y desgastado, pero no había candelabros ni fósforos esperando por él. Eso era la peor traición.

Había cosas vivientes en la oscuridad, Sirius podía asegurarlo. La casa estaba tan integrada con magia oscura que las sombras de la bodega cobraban vida, malevolentes criaturas que se te quedaban viendo y consumían tu miedo a medida que se acercaban lo más posible aquí abajo. Esperaban el momento en que dejará caer la guardia y entonces podrían... ¿Quién sabía lo que podrían hacer? Sirius se petrificaba de solo imaginarlo.

Se arrastró de esa esquina oscura, tratando de ignorar a las sombras que se encogían entre los barriles que se apoyaban de las paredes.

Se apegó a la tenue luz que emanaba de debajo de la puerta, sus ojos buscando movimiento. Estaban ahí, las criaturas de las sombras. Podía sentir sus ojos en la oscuridad.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cuando finalmente le dejaron salir la tarde siguiente, los ojos de Sirius estaban secos, rojos e inflamados por haberse pasado la noche completa en vigilancia de aquellas peludas criaturas malignas de las sombras. Se tambaleó por el sótano y la cocina, ignorando las maldiciones que le lanzaba el retrato a la vez que emprendía su camino al dormitorio.

Su varita descansaba sobre su cama, pero el desastre que hizo con sus cosas seguía en el suelo. Los elfos domésticos evidentemente no limpiarían nada del traidor a la sangre. Sirius estaba aliviado. No quería imaginar sus asquerosos dedos pasando por encima de sus cosas.

Se quitó las sudorosas túnicas que llevaba puestas y las dejó caer al piso, agarrando ropa limpia de su baúl y apresurándose a llegar al baño al final del pasillo. Llenó la tina con forma de serpiente de un montón de agua caliente y se zambulló con alivio, agradeciendo la luz que mágicamente siempre iluminaba la habitación. Por primera vez en lo que sentía un siglo, se dio permiso de cerrar los ojos.

Ahora, bajo la brillante luz del baño, sus miedos se veían estúpidos e infantiles. Le avergonzaba que alguien aparte de Regulus se enterara de ellos. Tampoco es como si tuviera oportunidad, pensaba con pesimismo. Sirius rezaba que Remus nunca supiera lo cobarde que era. Remus, que había pasado por cosas peores que Sirius. ¿Qué diría si supiera que su valiente y testarudo novio le temía a la oscuridad?

Para cuando regresó a su habitación, Sirius estaba demasiado exhausto y no quería nada más que dejar el lugar con luz resplandeciente, antes de dejarse caer en la cama para quedarse dormido. Lo único que lo detuvo fue acordarse de que la transformación de Remus sería aquella noche.

Fue hasta su baúl y se prohibió bostezar mientras buscaba un poco de pergamino y tinta. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y trató de pensar sobre qué decirle. Tenía que sonar gracioso y ligero. No podía tolerar la imagen de Remus despedazándose pensando que Sirius estaba herido.

_Querido Lunático,_

¿Ahora qué? Sirius se quedó mirando el papel: — ¡Concéntrate! —Se gritó a sí mismo.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu ya-sabes-qué? No sabes cuánto deseaba haber podido estar contigo tras la luna. He tenido bastante tiempo libre estas vacaciones porque siempre me la paso en mi habitación. He practicado convertirme en Canuto. No hay mucho éxito, tristemente._

No era verdad, pero tenía la intención de quedarse en el cuarto para alejarse de su familia. Eso le permitiría practicar su forma animaga. ¿Qué podría decirle? Remus no creería que estaba siendo completamente feliz aquí, así que necesitaba algo un tanto malo para que el inteligente muchacho le quitara los ojos de encima. La respuesta le llegó cuando vio los posters en el suelo.

_Mi madre mandó pintar un retrato suyo cuando estábamos en la escuela. Lo colgó usando hechizos permanentes. Es peor que ella, eso lo juro. Cada que camino por el pasillo empieza a abusar de mí verbalmente. Planeo vengarme, sin embargo. ¿Recuerdas esos posters que compré la Navidad pasada? ¿Los de las chicas desnudas en motocicletas? Bueno, los pegaré en las paredes de mí habitación con el mismo hechizo que ella utilizó para ese maldito retrato ¡Eso le enseñará algo! Preferiría tener millones de fotos de Lunático sin ropa, pero todavía no llegó a esos extremos suicidas. Además no tengo fotos de Lunático sin ropa... guiño, guiño._

Sí, justo el suficiente toque de humor incluso cuando no podía sentirlo verdaderamente. Bostezó de nuevo y tuvo que pasarse las manos sobre los ojos. Ya era lo suficientemente larga. Estaba demasiado exhausto para escribirle a James, pero por lo menos Remus tendría noticias.

_De cualquier forma, espero que te hayas recuperado por completo. ¿Podrás venir a la casa de James en Agosto? Mis queridos padres y Regulus estarán en Francia, así que me escabulliré a donde los Potter. Hasta ese día, lamentaré no ver tu presencia._

_Montones de amor y abrazos post luna,_

_Canuto._

_PD: ¿No te parece que "montones" es una fantástica palabra? Me recuerda a pompones, mirones, enojones y otras palabras que terminan en "ones"..._

Lo suficientemente creíble. Sirius la leyó unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien, luego abrió la ventana de su cuarto y silbó para llamar a una de las lechuzas de la familia. Hubo ruidos provenientes de la lechucería del jardín, después una lechuza de aspecto temible se quedó en la ventana. Le ató la carta y la vio volar para poder dirigirse de nuevo a su cama. El sueño era bueno. Por ahora, dormir era todo lo que necesitaba.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Orión se fue al día siguiente. Sirius podía oírlo gritar órdenes a los elfos domésticos desde la sala mientras planeaba su retirada a la casa familiar en Francia. Sintió una ola de alivio recorrerlo. Su madre podría ser despreciable y maligna, sus castigos plagando y arruinando su vida para siempre. Pero era a su padre a quien más temor le tenía.

La locura de la familia Black corría muy fuerte por la línea de Orión y cuando perdía el temperamento, Sirius la veía deslumbrar en sus ojos. Le recordaba vagamente a la forma en que el lobo se asomaba por los ojos de Remus algunas veces, pero mientras el lobo era feroz, indomable y salvaje, lo que recorría a Orión era mucho más atemorizante e inteligentemente cruel. Daba a entender una locura que se alimentaba de vicioso intelecto y esa combinación aterraba a Sirius más que nada en el mundo.

Su madre y hermano también lo veían, Sirius lo sabía. La manera en que se le arrodillaban al patriarca de la familia hacía que el deseo nauseabundo de Sirius fuera más fuerte, dado que le recordaba el que de no tener un carácter fuerte estaría actuando igualmente.

Sirius decidió quedarse en su cuarto los días siguientes a la partida de su padre, hasta que la disciplina de su madre bajara un poco. Los elfos domésticos le subían la comida de mala gana dos veces al día, y Sirius pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en practicar como convertirse en su forma animaga con muy poco éxito.

En el tercer día de su confinamiento predilecto, se rindió con frustración y dejó caer en la cama. Se preguntaba el por qué Remus no contestaba su carta. Posiblemente su transformación había sido bastante mala y estaba seriamente herido. O posiblemente no había recobrado su mente. Sirius ansiaba usar la red flu para llamarlo y enterarse, pero eso implicaría salir al salón principal y ganarse otra noche en la bodega. Y estaba demasiado seguro de que su madre le había puesto una nueva contraseña desde que confirmó el que ya no era parte del encantamiento fidelio.

Cuando ya estaba en el quinto día, Sirius tenía la enferma necesidad de arrancarse la piel por su aburrimiento y preocupación. Era ya entrada la tarde, y se levantó para ir a la ventana y ver la luna no tan llena. Se sentía asqueado cuando pensaba en las razones por las cuales Remus no había contestado.

Sirius escribió otra carta e intentó llamar a las lechuzas para que la llevaran, pero ninguna acudió a su llamado. ¿Qué demonios podía estar sucediéndole a Remus? Solo podía esperar que James y Peter estuvieran con él.

Mientras veía el jardín, sus ojos lograron divisar una lechuza volando demasiado alejada de la lechucería. Su corazón se atoró en su garganta. Era la que había llevado el mensaje a Remus. Tal vez Remus _sí_ había respondido, pero su madre había ordenado a las lechuzas que le enviaran el correo directamente a ella.

Sirius se alejó de la ventana y corrió a la puerta. Entonces se detuvo, la mano todavía en la perilla. No había forma alguna en la que podría impedirle a su madre leer las cartas. Solo podía esperar que Remus no escribiese nada incriminatorio. Regresó a su cama para poder tomar asiento, la cabeza entre las manos. Esperaría hasta entrada la noche para cuando su madre y Regulus estuviesen durmiendo, decidió. Entonces se escabulliría hasta la red flu y llamaría para verificar que Remus estuviese bien y le advertiría el que ya no le escribiera.

El corazón de Sirius latía con felicidad ante la posibilidad de ver a Remus de nuevo. Sí, eso sería suficiente. Ver cómo estaba con sus propios ojos.

La tarde pareció durar toda la vida. Sirius se quedó en la cama, escuchando la horrenda voz de su madre, retrato y la real, haciendo eco en toda la casa, gritando órdenes y abusando de Regulus y los elfos domésticos respectivamente. Finalmente, oyó los pasos y las puertas del cuarto de Regulus y su madre cerrándose.

Dejó pasar otras dos horas antes de salir del cuarto, recorrer el largo pasillo, bajar las escaleras, evitar despertar al retrato de su madre que dormitaba contra el muro y llegar a la sala.

Su estómago era un nudo de emoción y nerviosismo, sintiéndose definitivamente vivo por primera vez en aquel verano.

Sirius agarró una manotada de polvos flu de la urna sobre la chimenea, murmuró el hechizo contra las llamas, y tiró los polvos al fuego. Fueron verdes por unos breves segundos, pero entonces retomaron su tono naranja. El corazón de Sirius se rompió. Su madre era en verdad paranoica. Necesitaría de una contraseña para llamar a cualquier persona. Si metía la cabeza en estás llamas, de seguro se prendería fuego.

Trató dos veces más, antes de admitir la derrota y regresar a su habitación, su corazón pesado en el pecho. Se tiró a la cama y se quedó viendo el dosel. Deseaba el dejar de pensar en todas las cosas malas que podían estar sucediéndole a Remus. ¿Qué si se equivocaba y su madre no estaba intersectando las cartas? ¿Qué si Remus estaba peligrosamente enfermo, o se había quedado como un niño y llamaba a Sirius? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué James o Peter no le escribían?

Sirius gruñó y se sentó: — ¡Titcha! —Llamó suavemente, decidiendo usar al elfo doméstico que más lo toleraba. Hubo un débil sonido y Titcha apareció, parpadeando con sueño y mirando alrededor del cuarto de Sirius. Cuando vio a Sirius, su expresión se tornó puntiaguda y le dedicó un asentimiento cortante.

— ¿Sí, amo Sirius?

— Quiero alcohol —Sirius le informó— Montones de alcohol. Whiskey de fuego, vino, hidromiel, no me interesa. Solo quiero dejar de pensar para poder dormir.

Titcha frunció el ceño: — Esas bebidas son del amo.

— No me importa. Te estoy dando una orden. Encárgate de que nadie se dé cuenta. Y no te atrevas a decírselo a _alguien_. Incluyendo los demás elfos.

Titcha obviamente intentaba buscar una salida a aquella orden, bufó, le dedicó un asentimiento resignado y desapareció con otro suave crack.

Regresó en poco tiempo con una garrafa de whiskey de fuego y dos botellas de vino: — ¿Será esto suficiente, amo Sirius? —Preguntó, con el desdén marcado en el rostro.

— Sí. Ahora largo.

Sirius abrió con cuidado el whiskey de fuego y le echó una olida. Si algo lo dejaría ebrio y feliz era esto. Le dio un trago de prueba y jadeó cuando el líquido le quemó la garganta.

— ¿Soy un Gryffindor, o no soy un Gryffindor? —Murmuró, antes de llevarse la garrafa a los labios para darle otro trago. Su cabeza le dio vueltas inmediatamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sirius se preguntaba el sí siempre sabía así o uno terminaba acostumbrándose a medida que tomaba más. Ya se sentía más bien un calor en lugar de picor, probablemente porque los nervios de su boca se habían cerrado en defensa propia. No le tomó demasiado el terminar la garrafa y ya para ese momento estaba cómodamente ebrio.

"_Remus estará bien_" Su mente borracha le decía "_Sus cartas simplemente no te llegan. Te preocupas por nada_"

— ¡'Stá bien! —Aceptó en voz alta— 'l tiene a los M'red... M'rets... M'rode'dors con 'l.

La garrafa vacía se le cayó de las manos y aterrizó en unos papeles que había en el suelo. Se les quedó mirando en blanco hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran sus posters. Este, pensó, era el momento ideal para vengarse de su madre por aquella atrocidad que colgaba del pasillo. Y por robarle las carta de Remus, posiblemente también las de James y Peter.

Subió los posters a su cama, agradecido de que hace años su tío Alphard le hubiese enseñado el hechizo de pegado permanente para ayudarlo con sus bromas. Después de todo, ¿Qué no le había prometido a Remus el que los pegaría a sus paredes? No podía mentirle al buen Remus.

— Jodidamente soy un chico b'illan'e —Se felicitó a sí mismo.

Sirius se metió en un frenesí mientras decoraba la habitación de todo lo que su madre odiaba. Transformó una vieja túnica en una bandera de Gryffindor y la colgó en su pared.

Tras tomar un poco más del vino que Titcha le había traído, los miedos y nerviosismos de Sirius habían desaparecido por completo. Se puso en marcha de pegar los posters a las paredes, asegurándose que las chicas muggle en ropa interior fueran claramente visibles desde la puerta, y las motocicletas cubrieran todo el espacio existente. Se veían incluso más geniales de lo que recordaba y se prometió que manejaría una lo más pronto que pudiera.

Finalmente, buscó por una foto que tenía con Los Merodeadores que Frank Longbottom les había tomado tras el último partido de Quiditch en otoño. Los mostraba a los cuatro felices, con sus caras irradiando alegría y lealtad. Acercó los dedos para tocar suavemente el rostro del Remus fotográfico, quien se acercó a su tacto, lo que le hizo sonreír aún más. Un dolor le pegó a Sirius de lleno en el pecho y la garganta, por lo que tuvo que parpadear para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiendo vergüenza por lo mucho que el alcohol permitía que sus emociones salieran al flote.

Pegó la foto en la pared al lado de su cama y le puso un hechizo de protección encima de forma que nadie pudiera destruirla.

Para cuando había terminado las remodelaciones, se tambaleaba con cansancio. Se dejó caer en la cama, con las luces encendidas como usualmente, y se quedó dormido con la imagen de Los Merodeadores juntos frente a sus ojos.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¡_SIRIUS BLACK_!

Sirius se levantó tan violentamente que se cayó de la cama. Dagas de plata le cruzaron el cuerpo con dolor y apuñalaban sus párpados. Su cerebro, aseguraba, había sido transformado en algodón por algún malévolo elfo doméstico.

— ¡_Sirius Black, cómo pudiste ATREVERTE_!

Sirius abrió los ojos y fue saludado por una borrosa imagen rectangular de escarlata y dorado. Parpadeó con rapidez para recuperar el enfoque. Sirius inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Las paredes estaban plagadas con posters de motocicletas y chicas muggle semi desnudas, junto con una gigantesca bandera de Gryffindor. Si su madre alguna vez lo asesinaba por algo sería debido a esto.

— _...¡escabulléndote de la cama en la noche y ROBANDO LOS POLVOS FLU como un LADRÓN!..._

Podía escuchar los pasos de su madre acercándose en las escaleras y se lanzó desesperadamente para bloquear la puerta. No podía dejarla ver su habitación. ¿En qué _carajos_ estaba pensando cuando hizo esto? Nunca había tenido intención verdadera de pegarlos, especialmente cuando su padre dijo que debían disciplinarlo mejor.

Sus piernas se enredaron con el edredón y quedó tirado en el suelo. El dolor de cabeza le estaba dando agonía.

— _...Castigarte tan severamente que..._

La puerta se abrió con dureza y Sirius se quedó paralizado en el suelo donde todavía intentaba soltarse. Su madre, por primera vez en todo lo que Sirius recordaba, se quedó sin palabras. Su rostro estaba pálido con el horror y la sorpresa de mirar las nuevas decoraciones. Regulus se asomó por la puerta, sus ojos y boca abiertos de tal forma que parecía que intentará escupir una pelota.

Sirius miró sin emoción alguna como los ojos de Walburga escaneaban desde las chicas en ropa interior que estaban opuestas a la puerta, a las motocicletas, la bandera de Gryffindor, la foto de Los Merodeadores y, por último, a las tres botellas vacías que descansaban al lado de la cama de su hijo.

Finalmente, le habló con un tono de voz tan silencioso y lleno de desprecio que apenas sonaba humano: — Quitarás esto inmediatamente. Los vas a quemar. Entonces serás llevado a la bodega junto con un hechizo scourgify para limpiarte el estómago de toda tu podredumbre, y te quedarás ahí hasta que yo decida que puedes salir.

Sirius se sintió enfermo tanto por el miedo como por su resaca. Apenas y si veía a su madre y se tuvo que obligar a darle una respuesta: — No podré quitarlos nunca. Tampoco tú. Use el mismo hechizo que tú con ese maldito retrato del pasillo —Lo último se lo dijo con aquella poca rebeldía que le quedaba, pero esta se desmoronó ante esa mirada de hielo.

— _¡Kreacher!_

El elfo doméstico apareció con un crack, y casi se va de cara al ver la habitación de Sirius: — ¿S-s-sí, ama? —Tartamudeó, sus ojos casi tan abiertos como los de Regulus.

— Te llevarás a Sirius a la cocina, lo castigaras y encerraras en la bodega hasta que yo te informe que puedes soltarlo. No comerá nada hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Kreacher se veía como si le hubiesen dicho que le celebrarían un cumpleaños. Sus ojos de murciélago resplandecieron con malicia y Sirius ya podía sentir la magia del elfo envolviéndole en cuerdas. Fue levitado encima de las cabezas de su madre y Regulus, incapaz de protestar porque le habían cerrado la boca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermanito, y Regulus abrió la boca como si quisiera decirle algo. Entonces miró a su madre y la cerró sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la cocina, lo ataron a la mesa de la cocina y fue azotado tantas veces que podría haberse desmayado del dolor. Aunque el daño físico del castigo no sería evidente, la magia de los elfos domésticos implicaba que jamás te acostumbrarías al dolor y el último golpe dolía tanto como el primero. Incluso cuando sabía que no tendría ninguna herida, se sentía como si le abrieran quinientas y encima les aplicaran ácido. Incapaz de impedirlo, rogó para que se detuvieran, llorando al ritmo en que le caían los golpes encima.

Para cuando Kreacher lo liberó y tiró a la bodega, estaba en parte sollozando, en parte jadeando y con el cuerpo moviéndose por los espasmos. No había signo alguno de la tortura, pero sus nervios recordaban el dolor y se lo estaban cobrando.

Fue tan solo quince minutos después, cuando su cabeza estaba dejando de dolerle y los espasmos disminuían, que se dio cuenta lo grave de la situación. Estaba ahora atrapado en la bodega oscura, sin candelabros, con una liberación que no estaba en un futuro cercano. ¿Cómo podría quedarse despierto tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera podía contemplar la idea de quedarse despierto en esta tumba de sombras con sus ojos y manos que se acercaban y acercaban...

"_Lunático ha tenido peores que esto_" Se dijo testarudamente "_Lo golpearon, quemaron y estuvo muy cerca de morir para cuando pudimos rescatarlo"_

Otra parte de sí decía lo contrario "_Tenía luz. Tenía una cama. Pero yo estoy aquí solo donde siempre hace frío y ya puedo sentir que algo me mira desde la esquina. Desearía que estuvieses aquí, Lunático. Si estuvieras aquí sería más valiente. Si James o Peter estuvieran aquí sería más valiente. Pero jamás serán capaces de rescatarme, debido a ese maldito encantamiento Fidelio. No hay forma alguna de que me saquen de aquí a no ser que mi madre lo quiera._"

Se arrastró hasta la puerta para acurrucarse donde se filtraba un tenue luz. El piso estaba frío, pese a que era verano, y el estómago de Sirius rugía en hambre. Se puso peor al darse cuenta de que podría no volver a comer nunca.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El tiempo nunca antes se le había paralizado tanto. Sin manera de decir el si era de día o de noche, con ninguna vela ardiendo y nadie con quien hablar le hacía imposible el saber si habían transcurrido tres horas, tres días o incluso meses. Tras un largo tiempo, su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo y Sirius lo extrañaba porque ahora que su mente estaba libre, su cerebro no dejaba de hacerle ver las elaboradas imágenes de lo que se escondía en las paredes de aquella mágica y oscura bodega.

Deseaba el poder estar borracho de nuevo. El tiempo pasaría más rápido si... ¡AHÍ! Sirius saltó y se encaminó a la oscuridad. Estaba seguro de que vio movimiento en las paredes donde se apoyaban los barriles. Como si algo estuviese esperando saltarle encima por un largo tiempo.

"_Es solo tú imaginación, Sirius_."

Más tiempo pasó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los mantenía pegados a aquella esquina con determinación. Su boca estaba seca con el miedo y se sentía mareado por la sed y cansancio. Estaba seguro de que llevaba ahí abajo más de un día, pero nadie venía a revisar cómo estaba.

Las criaturas de las sombras se ponían cada vez más valientes. Veía más y más movimientos contras las paredes. Se preguntaba si podría sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando el corazón le martilleaba tan violentamente por un determinado tiempo. Si tan solo...

_¡AHÍ, AHÍ!_

En la tenue luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, Sirius sabía que había visto la pequeña, negra y delgada sombra de un demonio arrastrándose entre dos barriles. Podía jurar que vio el brillo de sus ojos.

Fue demasiado. Sirius empezó a aporrear la puerta mientras le gritaba a su madre: — _¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR! ¡SERÉ BUENO! ¡SERÉ..._

¡_Ahí_! Estaba más que seguro ahora. Oyó garras arrastrándose contra los muros.

Completamente olvidando su valentía de Gryffindor, resumió el golpear la puerta, gritando y rogando. Pensó el haber oído a Kreacher riendo contra la puerta, pero nadie vino para dejarlo salir.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había gritado antes de que su voz se rompiese y dejará de funcionarle, obligándole a toser tan fuerte que sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas. Sirius desesperadamente intentó parpadear para apartarse las lágrimas de los ojos y así poder tener una clara visión del mundo de sombras que lo envolvía.

Tenía tanta, pero tanta sed. No recordaba el haber estado tan sediento antes. No tenía frío, sin embargo. Su miedo lo mantenía caliente, incluso cuando solo vestía unos delgados pantalones y la camisa con la que se había quedado dormido.

Incapaz de seguir gritando, Sirius se recostó contra la puerta y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad. Horas pasaron, posiblemente días. Su sed estaba empeorando, apenas podía mantener la atención en las sombras demoniacas. Si tan solo tuviera algo para beber...

Sirius se sentó, maldiciéndose. ¡Si _tenía_ algo para beber! Barriles y barriles para tomarse. Estaba rodeado por ellos. Había dos a su derecha, claramente visibles en la tenue, tenue luz que provenía de la puerta.

Se puso de rodillas y luchó contra las tapas, rasgándolas con sus uñas hasta que estás se rompieron y sangraron. Por fin, una pieza se rompió, haciendo tropezar a Sirius hasta las profundidades de las sombras. Gimiendo con terror, se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo a pequeña luz. Juraba haber escuchado una carcajada mientras las sombras retrocedían.

Arrodillado contra el barril, Sirius metió la mano violentamente en el hueco que había formado en la tapa, sin importarle las astillas enterradas y heridas que se estaba formando. Presionó su rostro y empezó a beberse todo el vino con desesperación. Ya casi podía sentir la cabeza dándole vueltas, puesto que no había comido hace tanto, pero no podía decirle a su deshidratado cuerpo que se detuviera.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿Sirius?

Sirius apenas podía mantener la concentración en la difusa luz que emergía de la puerta, tratando de decidir si se había imaginado la voz: — ¿Reg? —Dijo al final.

— Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Vienes a d'jarme salir?

— Yo...n-no. No puedo. No podrías entenderlo. Papá llamó y Mamá le dijo todo lo que hiciste y él dijo que ella no debía dejarte salir hasta que él...

— ¡_Quiero salir_! —Sirius rogó, aruñando la puerta— ¡_Por favor_, Reg! ¡Tú no entiend's! Las c'sas sombra están a'uí. ¡Por favor! ¡_POR FAVOR_!

— ¡No puedo! ¿Qué no me escuchas?

— ¿Entonces por qué _demo's_ estás a'uí?

— Sirius...—Regulus sonaba preocupado— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás hablando de esa forma?

— _¡Me van a atrapar! ¡Me v'n a atra'ar, y se'a todo TÚ culpa!_

— Sirius, no puedes...

— ¡_DÉJAME SALIR_! —Sirius reemprendió la tarea de azotar la puerta, incluso cuando lo atacó un arranque de tos y su abusada garganta se rehusaba a continuar gritando.

— ¡Sirius, _por favor_!

— ¡_Te ODIO! ¿Me o'es? ¡Yo te ODIO! ¡Tú no eres mí her'ano_!

— Sirius...

— ¡_TEODIOTEODIOTEODIO_!

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo también te odio! ¡Esto es _tú_ culpa y te mereces todo lo malo que te suceda! —Regulus chillaba con locura— ¡Espero que te _pudras_ ahí como la _pestilente_ basura Gryffindor que eres!

Sus molestos pasos se alejaron de la puerta y Sirius fue abandonado en la oscuridad con tan solo las molestas y malévolas sombras de compañía. Las siguientes horas fueron más largas que usualmente. Su cabeza, garganta y puños dolían, el vino habiendo nublado su mente y trataba desesperadamente de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras vomitaba una y otra vez en un balde encantado para limpiarse así mismo con el encantamiento scourgify.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kreacher le trajo un pequeño plato de comida en algún momento. Sirius estaba tan ebrio y tan ocupado vigilando a las sombras vivientes que no lo notó por más de dos horas. Solo lo descubrió cuando se alejó arrastrándose de uno de los demonios sombras y puso la mano encima del hígado frío.

Se lo comió tan deprisa que su estómago protestó y tuvo que ir a vomitarlo. Lo tuvieron esperando más de un día por la siguiente ración. Solo pudo comer dos cucharadas antes de que las náuseas lo atacaran de nuevo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Serrrá sol''o un sueño" Sirius se decía a sí mismo "El m'ndo detrás de la p'rta de la bo'ega es solllo un su'ño para p'rque he estado a'uí para siempre, y si es'as en un l'gar para si'mpre los demás no ex'ten, ¿Verdad? Verdad."

"M'rodeadores... son solo un su'eño. Y R'mus...morovilloso, morovilloso Lunático... Todo un sueño para es'apar de las sombras vivientes con ojos, y es'rridizos, escurridizos patas. No, pies, no patas. Lunático no le gust'aría decir patas...Pero no imp'rta, po'que Lunático es solo un sueño..."


	50. No exactamente una persona

**No exactamente una persona**

**Nota de autor: **La historia sigue siendo de nuestra amada Moonsing mientras el mundo es de J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una muy buena traductora. He visto los comentarios que realizó J.K en su twitter y quiero recordarles que los personajes son de nosotros y nadie puede cambiar la percepción que tenemos de ellos, por lo tanto si esos mensajes los han herido recuerden que Hogwarts siempre estará para nosotros cuando queramos ir.

_"La oscuridad no nos abandona tan fácil como quisiéramos"_

_Margareth Stoll_

**REMUS:**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Remus escuchó fuertes golpes en su ventana. Se sentó con prontitud, vibrando con adrenalina a la vez que sus ojos escaneaban la oscura habitación y su nariz olfateaba de dónde provenía el sonido. Sus nervios estaban de punta desde que Sirius no respondía. El lobo se paseaba muy cerca de la superficie de su control, y sabía por las miradas llenas de preocupación de Angela y Neil el que ellos podían ver a Lunático tras sus ojos.

Hubo barullo proveniente de la canasta al lado de su cama, por lo que sacó una mano y acarició a Hamish para calmarlo dado que el erizo se iba a pasar a su cama. Los golpes continuaron y Remus giró a ver la ventana, su nariz olfateando. Los golpes, esta vez, también fueron acompañados por un incesante ulular. Remus suspiró con alivio. Era tan solo una lechuza.

Se quitó las cobijas de encima y saltó de la cama con dirección a la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Al verla de pie en el alfeizar, su corazón dio vuelcos de alegría. Era la misma lechuza que le había traído la única carta de Sirius al comienzo del verano. ¡Sirius estaba bien!

Apresuró el abrir la ventana, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba arrancando gran parte de la madera a su paso. La lechuza entró a su habitación, se posicionó encima de la silla de su escritorio y le tendió la pata con impaciencia. En ella venían varias cartas.

Con manos temblorosas, Remus se acercó y se las quitó de encima. Tan pronto como fue liberada, la lechuza se lanzó por la ventana y desapareció.

— ¡No, espera! —Remus clamó, corriendo para tratar de alcanzarla. Quería ser capaz de escribirle a Sirius de inmediato, pero la lechuza de los Anders estaba entregándole una carta a James.

La lechuza ni siquiera se inmutó, enfocada en retornar a la casa de los Black.

Lentamente, Remus volvió a su escritorio, viendo todas las cartas que tenía consigo. La de encima tenía el característico pergamino fino y costoso que usaba la familia Black. Se lo llevó a la nariz para poder sentir el aroma de Sirius. El olor que le llegó resultó ser diferente al que esperaba.

— Regulus —Susurró.

Miró las demás cartas y prontamente se dio cuenta de que varias tenían su escritura encima. Con sus dedos temblando, abrió la carta de Regulus, sin importarle el haber roto el sello. "_Estúpido Remus_" Pensó de sí mismo. Sirius jamás enviaría sus cartas con el sello de la familia Black. ¿En qué había estado pensando? "_No estabas pensando" _Se criticó a sí mismo_ "Estabas esperando. Estúpido, estúpido Remus. ¿Qué toda tu vida no te ha enseñado a esperar siempre lo peor_?"

Se preparó y bajó la mirada para leer lo que tenía la carta.

_Número doce de Grimmauld place, Londres._

_No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Lupin. Entra, sácalo, vete. Pongo a toda mi familia en riesgo. No quiero aurores. Ya estás advertido. Guardé todas las cartas que le han enviado. Dejen de escribirle. No se las dejan ver, y apenas puedo detener a mi madre para que no las abra. Yo tampoco las leí. Podrás ver que todavía están selladas._

_Nos vamos a Francia el 16 de Agosto. La casa quedará sola a excepción de los elfos domésticos._

_Considera que mi deuda contigo por ese día en las mazmorras ha sido pagada._

_Regulus Black._

Remus juró que su corazón se detuvo por el alivio al saber que podía tener acceso a Sirius, pero su estómago se retorció y formó una piedra en su garganta al imaginar todas las cosas malas por las que pasaba para lograr que Regulus le enviará una carta.

Remus se puso en pie, deteniéndose únicamente para atrapar a un Hamish que salía de su canasto en su dirección, determinado a no ser olvidado. Remus dejó al animalito en el bolsillo de su pijama y corrió a toda velocidad al cuarto de Neil y Angela.

Se metió a toda prisa y prontamente se dio cuenta de que lo habían lanzado contra la pared y tenía una varita en el cuello. Lunático apareció y todo fue una mezcla de roja confusión hasta que Remus se encontró en el suelo, estrangulando a Neil quien tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y había soltado la varita.

— ¡_Remus_! ¡Remus! ¡Soy yo! ¡Neil!

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se quedó viendo el pálido y sorprendido rostro de su padre adoptivo. Pese a que Neil jadeara de pánico y dolor, Remus ni siquiera se sentía aturdido. Pronto recobró el sentido y se le quitó de encima.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pero me atacaste y Lunático se defendió —Tocó el pecho del hombre para asegurarse de que no le había dañado.

— ¿Lunático? —Neil graznó.

— El l-lobo.

Neil se sentó y se sobó el pecho: — También lo siento. Sentidos de Auror, entraste de la nada y simplemente reaccioné. ¿Qué sucede, Remus? Nunca nos habías levantado así antes.

— Recibí una c-carta de Regulus.

— ¿Quién es Regulus?

Remus levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que Angela los miraba desde la cama. Su rizado cabello rubio se levantaba en todas las direcciones y su bata brillante que tenía millones de flores pintadas parecía que permitía el que las mismas dejaran de ser semillas a plantas enormes, para luego volver a su tamaño original. Remus se preguntaba como Neil lograba dormir sin temor a ser asfixiado.

— Regulus Black. El hermano de Sirius. ¿Me equivoco, Remus?

Remus asintió cuando Neil respondió a la pregunta. Sostuvo la carta en alto y Neil la observó cuidadosamente para abrirla, sus ojos escaneando el contenido.

— ¿Ese día en las mazmorras? —Neil cuestionó, mirando a Remus.

Remus cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada: — Eso no importa. Lo que sí interesa es que Sirius obviamente está en problemas y debemos ir por él.

— No podemos simplemente meternos en la casa de alguien para secuestrar a su hijo.

— ¡Pero le sucede algo _malo_!

— No tenemos pruebas de ello —Angela contestó gentilmente, tomando la carta de las manos de su marido para leerla.

— Sí lo hacemos —Remus refutó testarudamente— Regulus está aterrorizado de romper las reglas y meterse en problemas. Es un seguidor por naturaleza. La única razón para que haga algo tan drástico es debido a que Sirius está en verdaderos problemas —Angela y Neil simplemente se miraron y Remus estrelló su puño contra una de las tablas del suelo. Se movió tanto que hasta Hamish se removió en su bolsillo con impaciencia. Remus le acarició la cabeza en disculpa— ¿No _confían_ en mí?

— Posiblemente deberíamos ir a hablar con el señor Potter —Neil comentó— Es la cabeza del departamento de Aurores y sabrá cómo tratar mejor está situación.

— Pero Regulus dijo que no quería Aurores —Remus recalcó, sintiendo momentáneamente culpa por traicionar la confianza de un chico que acababa de hacer lo más valiente en su vida.

— Se refería a Aurores en oficio —Neil explicó— Se refería a que no quería Aurores teniendo acceso a la casa de los Black para ver cuanta magia oscura practican dentro. Si vamos, seremos solo nosotros. Estaríamos rompiendo tantas leyes por meternos a su casa como ellos por practicar artes oscuras.

— ¿Estás seguro?

La mirada de Neil se suavizó: — Lo prometo. ¿No confías en mí, muchacho? —Remus dudó, luego asintió, dándole a Neil una tímida sonrisa de regreso— Entonces iremos a ver a los Potter —Dijo.

Remus gruñó y se puso en pie: — Me iré a vestir deprisa. Tenemos que irnos ya.

— Estamos de noche, niño —Neil también se puso en pie y lo bloqueó con su brazo— Sé que estás preocupado, ¿Pero no consideras que es mejor esperar hasta que salga el sol?

Remus le gruñó y sintió como Lunático se asomaba por sus ojos: — Hoy es dieciséis. Regulus dijo que se habían largado. Iré a buscarlo con o sin su ayuda, así que no intenten detenerme —Su voz estaba demasiado baja, casi simplemente un susurro.

Neil quitó su mano con cuidado y se alejó para demostrarle al lobo que no era una amenaza. Remus se dio cuenta de que Lunático retrocedía: — Lo s-siento —Murmuró, incapaz de no tensarse cuando Neil se le volvió a acercar tras su disculpa.

— Remus, _sabes_ que nunca te castigaríamos por algo que no puedes controlar como el dejar ver el lobo cuando estás molesto —Neil habló gentil pero firmemente, no intento avanzar más en dirección a su hijo adoptivo.

— Por supuesto que lo sé —Remus murmuró— Solo estoy nervioso porque Lunático... —Se tensionó de nuevo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, cuando el brazo de Neil volvió a estirarse para tocarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su anterior afirmación era desmentida, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada— Perdón.

— Remus —Angela exclamó, sonando herida— Obviamente no lo sabes.

— ¡_Sí_ lo hago! —Remus se estaba frustrando. Todo lo que quería era irse de la casa a buscar a Sirius. Deseaba el haberse ido por su cuenta en lugar de informar a Angela y Neil de la carta. Era un instinto raro y nuevo, algo que jamás había tenido antes. Su consciencia le había dicho "Necesitas ayuda. Corre por tus padres. Ellos sabrán qué hacer" Y él la obedeció sin pensarlo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan dependiente a estas personas? ¿Cuándo había perdido aquella fortaleza que construyó viviendo con su padre biológico?

— Remus...

— _Sí_ lo sé —Remus reclamó, forzándose a mantenerse calmado para que Angela no saliera de la cama a abrazarlo— _Teóricamente_, lo sé. Pero ahora estoy estresado y quiero buscar a Sirius así que es instintivo. Pero _sí_ lo sé. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Vio como Angela y Neil intercambiaban miradas, pero finalmente Neil asintió de mala gana: — Muy bien. Vístete. Nos vemos en la sala dentro de diez minutos. Iremos vía red flu a la casa de los Potter.

Remus se apresuró a ir a su habitación y se puso lo primero que encontró. Transfirió a Hamish al bolsillo de su capa cuando el erizo le bufó porque se dio cuenta de que pensaba dejarlo atrás. Sabía lo estúpido que era llevar a su mascota a una misión de rescate, pero le preocupaba el que Lunático se saliera de control, y Hamish por alguna razón calmaba sus arrebatos violentos. Posiblemente era debido, como Los Merodeadores descubrieron sobre los animagos, el que otros animales lo calmaban en lugar de enojarlo como los humanos.

Emprendió su camino a la sala y se quedó de pie, jugueteando nerviosamente mientras esperaba a Neil y Angela. Los dos finalmente bajaron, vestidos con unas capas de neutral color azul, algo bastante extraño en Angela, aunque su cabello todavía tenía una apariencia de girasol que compensaba su impresión. Neil tenía la carta de Regulus fuertemente agarrada en la mano.

— Adelante —Le urgió cuando encendió la chimenea con la varita.

Remus no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces y se apresuró a arrojar a la chimenea unos polvos mientras decía: — ¡Mansión Potter!

Se arrodilló apenas las llamas adquirieron un tono verdoso y metió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al desconcertante sentimiento de estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que miraba a un elfo doméstico bastante curioso que estaba de pie en el lujoso salón de los Potter.

— ¿Podrías por favor informarle al señor Potter y a James que estoy aquí? —Remus preguntó.

El elfo doméstico dudo, viendo el enorme reloj que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

— Sé que no deseas levantarlos, pero es una emergencia —Remus trató lo mejor que pudo de no sonar tan desesperado e impaciente como se sentía.

El elfo doméstico le dio un asentimiento de mala gana y desapareció con un pop. Unos minutos después Remus escuchó unos golpes que se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos hasta ser completamente pasos, un sonido de algo líquido regándose, algo rompiéndose y el lejano grito de: — ¡No por el barandal, James!

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió y James ingresó, sus gafas mal puestas, su cabello hecho un completo nido de pájaros y vestido tan solo con unos pantalones que tenían líneas rojas y blancas.

— Entra, Lunático —Metió las manos al fuego y agarró a Remus de los hombros, logrando que ambos cayeran en la alfombra. Remus apenas pudo evitar el aplastar a Hamish— ¿Qué sucede? —James demando saber, para luego dejar salir un grito al ver como Neil también salía por la chimenea— ¿Profesor Anders?

El señor y la señora Potter entraron justo cuando Angela salía de la chimenea para posicionarse al lado de su esposo.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó el señor Potter, viendo como su salón ahora estaba ocupado.

— Yo recibí una c-carta —Remus anunció. El cuello de James pareció romperse cuando giró al oírlo tartamudear. Sus amigos sabían muy bien que él volvía a aquella costumbre en situaciones de mucho estrés.

— ¿De quién?

— Regulus

— ¿_Regulus_? —La voz de James incrédula. Remus le tendió la carta a su amigo.

— ¿Regulus Black? —Indagó el señor Potter. Su cabello se encontraba igual al de James, aunque él por lo menos si tuvo el tiempo de taparse el torso con una capa antes de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Ese día en las mazmorras? —James murmuró, mirando de reojo a Remus.

Remus bufó: — ¿Por qué todo el mundo solo se fija en esa parte? ¡No es importante! ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Sirius!

— Dale la carta a tú padre, niño —Neil le dijo a James, quien obedeció de inmediato.

— ¡No puedo creer que Regulus te escribiera! —James siseó— ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo lograste que te dijera lo que sucedía con Sirius? ¿Cuándo podremos ir a rescatarlo? Porque _iremos_ a rescatarlo, ¿No es así?

Remus suspiró: — No hice nada, me escribió por su cuenta. No tengo idea alguna de lo que sucede, sé lo mismo que tú. Pronto, hoy mismo si ellos aprueban. Supongo que la última palabra la tiene tú papá.

James se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras comprendía las respuestas de Remus.

— ¿Dependemos de papá?

— Por ser jefe de Aurores y eso —Remus explicó.

— Ah. ¿Ninguno de Los Merodeadores está vez?

— Para que puedan decir que si podemos controlarnos de vez en cuando.

— McGonagall jamás creería lo que escucha.

— Lo haría. Yo _soy_ la voz de la razón en el mar de locura que son Los Merodeadores. Pese a todos los pequeños problemas peludos que se entrometan en nuestro camino.

Angela y la señora Potter estaban sentadas en uno de los incómodos sofás cercanos, sus ojos pasando de James a Remus, a la vez que Neil y el señor Potter leían la carta de Regulus en voz baja.

— Iremos a rescatarlo, ¿verdad Papá? —James cuestionó, viendo a los dos hombres.

— _Ustedes_ no irán a ninguna parte —El señor Potter contestó.

— Lo haremos —Remus y James reclamaron de inmediato.

— Si piensan el que dejaré a dos menores de edad meterse a la más Antigua y Malditamente Oscura casa de los Black sin importar que vayan acompañados, están más que equivocados.

Remus sintió a Lunático explotar en su pecho, y no se dio cuenta de que gruñía hasta ver como el señor Potter se echaba para atrás, su varita apuntando a Remus en el pecho.

— ¡Papá, _no_! —James se puso frente a Remus, protegiéndolo con su flacucho cuerpo.

— ¡_Hombre lobo_! —El señor Potter se quedó mirando a Remus, para luego dirigir sus ojos a James.

— ¿Qué? —La señora Potter dio un salto e intentó alejar a James de Remus. James se quitó sus manos de encima y se quedó frente a su amigo de nuevo. Prontamente se le unieron Neil y Angela.

Remus sintió la bilis llenarle la boca. Imágenes de látigos de plata y esposas llegaron a su mente. El señor Potter era el jefe del departamento de Aurores. Con solo una palabra de su parte, Remus sería sentenciado a la reserva o a la pena de muerte. Se tambaleó y su espalda golpeó la pared, sus rodillas cediendo hasta que se quedó en el suelo siendo protegido por un miembro de su manada y su familia.

— ¿Su hijo es un hombre lobo? —Remus podía ver por un pequeño espacio que había entre las piernas de James y Neil dándose cuenta de que la varita en la mano del señor Potter temblaba. La había bajado un poco cuando James se puso frente a Remus— Todo tiene sentido ahora, el por qué siempre es tan enfermizo. Ese apodo que le dieron los muchachos ¡Lunático!

Remus dejó salir un gemido aterrorizado, completamente incapaz de contenerse. En alguna parte de su mente, una voz gritaba "_¡Cobarde! ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres? Prácticamente te orinas del susto. ¡Tienes quince años, idiota! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!"_

— Una enfermedad incurable —Murmuró la señora Potter, su voz sonando extraña— Podría ser fatal, Sirius me lo dijo.

Remus apenas podía recordar la conversación que había escuchado entre Sirius y la señora Potter no hace mucho, el cómo Sirius le había protegido y guardado su secreto. El pensar en Sirius le sacó otro gruñido de miedo. Ansiaba el que Lunático retrocediera un poco para dejarlo pensar claramente, pero ya se había puesto en modo defensivo. La única razón por la que no atacaba era debido a que su manada estaba en el camino, y Hamish no dejaba de moverse dentro de su bolsillo.

— ¿Lunático? —De repente tenía a James frente a él, sus ojos intentando encontrar a los suyos— Remus, tranquilo. Él no va a lastimarte.

— ¡Mire lo que ha hecho! —Angela gritó furiosa.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —El señor Potter preguntó.

— ¡Por el amor a Merlín, Harold! ¡Baja la varita! —La pequeña parte de Remus que no luchaba contra el lobo se sorprendió al escuchar a la señora Potter— ¿Qué no te das cuenta el que asustas al pobre niño?

— Es un hombre lobo —Repitió el señor Potter, todavía bastante aturdido.

— ¡Y tú eres uno de los peores Aurores que habré conocido si permites que tus prejuicios nublen tu buen juicio!

— ¡Mamá! —La voz de James derrochaba sorpresa.

— Yo no pretendía... —El señor Potter se quedó callado— Solo estaba impresionado.

— ¿Oíste eso, Remus? —El rostro de Angela apareció al lado del de James y Neil rápidamente la siguió— No va a entregarte. Solo está impresionado. Como Neil cuando te metiste a nuestra habitación.

Remus la vio unos segundos, luego regresó sus ojos a James. "_Manada_" Lunático susurró en su mente "_Manada_"

— Cornamenta —Susurró— ¿Canuto?

James se tensionó: — Iremos por él ahora, Lunático. ¿Recuerdas?

Remus luchó consigo mismo, esforzándose por mantener a Lunático en lo más profundo de su mente. El lobo retrocedió, mucho más calmado con el peligro disminuido.

— ¿Recuerdas, Lunático? —James repitió pacientemente.

Con Lunático retrocediendo, toda la situación le llegó a Remus de golpe. Sirius, la carta de Regulus. Ir a la casa de los Black para salvarlo: — Sí —Respondió, James relajándose— Sí, por s-s-supuesto. Sí recuerdo.

— Remus, James —Neil los vio gentilmente— Saben que no pueden venir. La casa de los Black es peligrosa. No queremos que resulten heridos.

James le puso una mano encima a Remus cuando volvió a gruñir.

— ¿En verdad piensan que pueden detenernos? —Cuestionó— Posiblemente puedan conmigo, pero nunca con Lunático. Y menos con el lobo tan cerca a la superficie. Jamás lo había visto tan mal antes.

— Por supuesto que podemos detenerlos —La señora Potter respondió irritada— Son dos niños de quince años; dos de nosotros son Aurores. No los dejaremos ir a meterse en peligro.

James miró a Remus, una pregunta en sus ojos. Remus abrió sus ojos, aterrorizado por lo que pedía. Entonces James dirigió la mirada a la carta en la mano de su padre y Remus supo que lo hacían por Sirius. Cerró los ojos y asintió con aceptación.

— Demuéstraselos, Lunático.

Remus respiró profundamente, llenándose de la energía de Lunático y atacó. Los adultos no estaban preparados y apenas pudieron defenderse. Fue una neblina de actividad, puntuada por algunos gritos y quejidos de sorpresa. Fue cuidadoso para no lastimarlos, pero en cortos segundos estaba jadeante, cansado y al lado del sofá. Tenía las varitas de los cuatro adultos en su mano y tanto James como él les apuntaban con las suyas. Neil y el señor Potter estaban tirados en el suelo.

— Y ni siquiera usó magia —James comentó— Podemos protegernos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste... —El señor Potter lo veía con asombro. Remus le vio a los ojos, entonces lentamente se acercó al brazo del sofá. Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas y escuchó lentamente como se partía a la mitad.

— Hombre lobo —Le recordó al hombre, vergüenza y odio por sí mismo llenando su voz y coloreándole las mejillas.

— E iremos con ustedes a rescatar a Sirius —James añadió, moviéndose a dónde estaba Remus de forma que sus hombros prácticamente se tocaran— Es parte de la manada. Nunca abandonaremos a uno de los nuestros.

— Esto no es un juego, muchachos —El señor Potter les dijo con seriedad.

— No, no lo es —Remus aceptó suavemente, empujando a Lunático para mantener su voz tranquila— No es un j-juego en definitiva. Todos son mi manada, y Lunático no descansará hasta que sacamos a Sirius de esa casa.

— No sabemos lo que tendremos que enfrentar —Neil les recordó— Chicos de su edad no deberían ser sometidos a estas cosas.

Remus dejó salir una risa amarga: — Muy tarde para ello, Neil. Créeme. James y yo sabemos que esperar. Sabemos que esto no es una aventura estúpida. Nosotros, de entre toda la gente, comprendemos la gravedad del asunto.

El silencio fue largo con Remus y James de pie tensionados, esperando la decisión. Finalmente Neil suspiró: — No van a rendirse. Yo debería saber eso ahora.

— Neil... ¿Simplemente les dejarás... —Angela empezó.

— Es mejor que vengan conmigo y Harold, a que ellos vayan por su cuenta. Sabes perfectamente que son capaces de hacerlo.

La postura de Angela admitió la derrota y asintió. El señor Potter miró a los niños con aprehensión: — Excelente. Manténganse cerca. Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a escabullirse serán tan terriblemente castigados, les juró que limpiaran calderos hasta que sean ancianos y tengan su propia casa de retiro.

Remus se llenó de alivio y les tendió sus varitas a los adultos.

— Me quedaré aquí —Anunció la señora Potter— Solo por si algo sale mal y debo contactar con Albus.

— Yo iré —Angela anunció testarudamente— Él fue por Remus. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el pobre chico. Además, mantendré un ojo encima de ellos dos.

— Elfos domésticos —Neil dijo de repente— Puede que la casa no tenga personas hoy, ¿Pero qué haremos con los elfos domésticos?

— El encantamiento Obliviate funciona con ellos —Comentó el señor Potter— Solo tendremos que asegurarnos de practicarlo en todos antes de irnos. Los necesitaríamos para encontrar a Sirius y recuperar sus cosas.

— No nos dirán nada —James les recordó— Sabes cómo son los elfos domésticos con sus amos.

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa y murmuró un encantamiento en voz baja. Momentos después, hubo ruidos provenientes de su estudio y un vial con un líquido traslucido voló desde la puerta y aterrizó en su mano: — Veritaserum. También funciona en elfos domésticos, aunque necesitas una dosis más pequeña.

— ¿Qué no es ilegal? —Angela se apresuró a preguntar. Trabajando en el departamento de criaturas mágicas en el Ministerio, Remus suponía que se sentía bastante incómoda con la idea de maltratar a cualquier criatura no humana.

— Por supuesto que no, amor —Neil contestó con ánimo— Tampoco lo es meternos a la casa de una de las familias más tenebrosas de todo Europa, practicar el encantamiento Obliviate en sus elfos y secuestrar a su hijo. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

— Me siento enferma —Murmuró la señora Potter.

— Muy tarde para arrepentirse, mamá —James habló— Y nos estamos demorando demasiado —Sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionará, agarró los polvos flu que habían sobre la chimenea, los tiró a las llamas y metió la cabeza. Remus supuso que había dicho la dirección cuando el movimiento se detuvo y James gritó en sorpresa.

Remus se abalanzó y lo agarró de la cintura, sabiendo muy bien que su amigo se metía en situaciones riesgosas que podría haber prevenido de haberlas analizado.

— ¿Qué ves? —Preguntó. Ambos ignoraron los gritos de _"¡James, saca la cabeza de la chimenea!"_ y _"¡Por esto es que no quería que fueran!"_

— Está vacía —La voz de James resonó, sonando lejana— ¡Maldita sea! Y yo _pensaba_ que mí casa estaba repleta con antigüedades y propaganda sangre pura.

— Remus, chico, sácalo de ahí —Neil le pidió— No hay manera de que permita que vayan primero dos niños de quince años que pertenecen a Gryffindor.

Remus sacó a su amigo de mala gana de regreso al salón de los Potter, permitiéndole entrar primero a Neil y al señor Potter. El señor Potter metió primero la cabeza para asegurarse de que el perímetro estaba limpio antes de meterse completamente. Fue seguido prontamente por Neil, Angela, James y Remus.

Tan pronto como Remus llegó a la formal sala de los Black, supo por qué James había gritado antes. Mientras que la mansión Potter estaba decorada con antigüedades sangre pura, siempre daba una visión elegante. Las paredes tenían colores pálidos y los techos colgaban suavemente en las habitaciones. Los muebles estaban pulidos e impecables, emanando una historia de amor y mucha paz. El sentimiento de vieja y gentil magia en cada habitación.

En contraste, el salón de los Black parecía que había confundido el suelo con el techo por su sombría madera. Los muebles eran pesados y góticos, los sentidos de Remus captando la pesada y maliciosa aura de magia oscura que colgaba del aire. Al salir de la chimenea, se enfrentó a un tapete gigante que ocupaba toda una pared. Era de un verde bosque y sus ramas mostraban los nombres de la familia Black en todas las generaciones.

— El aire sabe a viejo y malo —Murmuró— Puedo sentirlo presionando al lobo...no, más a la magia negra que me ata al lobo.

James le dedicó una mirada de preocupación: — ¿Estarás bien?

La boca de Remus formó una sonrisa: — Sirius creció aquí. ¿Cómo logró que este lugar no lo envenenará completamente?

— Muévanse, niños —Neil indicó, señalando la puerta por la que ya habían cruzado el señor Potter y Angela.

Remus y James lo siguieron al salón principal.

— ¿Dijiste que lo encerraban en la bodega? —Indagó el señor Potter, mirando las escaleras y luego a la puerta que llevaba a las cocinas.

— Sí —James comenzó— Cuando él...

— ¡Shh! —Remus lo interrumpió de repente. Señalando a un retrato inmenso que colgaba justo detrás de James en el salón. Podía darse cuenta de que eran los ronquidos de Walburga Black lo que salía de aquel marco.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Angela exclamó en un susurro— Que cosa más horrible con la que encontrarse cuando bajas las escaleras.

Remus no pudo evitar reír con su expresión: — Sirius iba a usar sus propios hechizos de pegado permanentes para pegar en las paredes de su cuarto fotos de motocicletas y señoritas Muggle desnudas.

— No lo _hizo_ —Angela estaba sorprendida y Remus sintió todo el humor dejarlo cuando pensó en las repercusiones.

— Conociendo a Canuto, lo hizo —Comentó James.

— Vamos —El señor Potter los afanó a ir a la cocina, seguido de cerca por Neil. Antes de que Remus ingresará a la habitación, hubo dos sonidos de "_Incarcerus_" y al asomarse por la puerta, cuatro elfos domésticos descansaban en el suelo vestidos con los más miserables harapos y que los observaban con odio mientras trataban de zafarse de sus ataduras.

El señor Potter agarró a una de las criaturas y la acomodó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Movió su varita para retirar la soga que le cubría la boca, entonces, ignorando sus chillidos de protestas, le abrió la boca y dejó caer una pequeña gota de veritaserum en su lengua. El elfo doméstico se calmó inmediatamente, sus ojos brillando.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —Cuestionó con calma el señor Potter.

— Kreacher —Su voz era vacía y monótona.

— ¿A quién sirves?

— Sirvo a la más Antigua y Noble casa de los Black y sus amos.

— ¿Y, dónde está tú amo Sirius?

Kreacher luchó contra la poción, pero su voz se mantuvo neutral al decir: — El traidor a la sangre está encerrado y vigilado en la bodega por mancillar y deshonrar a la Noble casa Black con sus desgraciadas tendencias Gryffindor.

Remus dejó salir un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta al darse cuenta quién le había metido esas idead en la cabeza al elfo. James le puso una mano encima para tranquilizarlo y Angela se dispuso a ir a la puerta que daba a la bodega para abrirla.

— Hay un pasaje al final de la escalera —Les dijo— Me parece que hay varios cuartos aquí.

Los otros cuatro la siguieron, Kreacher aun atado y flotando tras el señor Potter como un globo repletó de helio.

— Lumos —Murmuró Neil y mantuvo la varita encendida sobre sus cabezas. Efectivamente revelaba un pequeño pasaje que tenía dos puertas a cada lado. Los muros estaban fabricados en una piedra húmeda y el aire era tan frío que parecía pegarse a la piel como aceite.

— ¿En cuál han metido a Sirius? —El señor Potter se dirigió a Kreacher quien todavía estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum, pero Remus fue quien la contestó. Se había tensionado apenas entró al pasaje, su nariz captando cual bomba el olor del hambre, la miseria, el vino y de Sirius.

No perdió tiempo para tirarse encima de la puerta de la derecha y comenzar a azotarla: — _¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!_ —Una parte de él tembló al notar lo salvaje y desesperada que sonaba su voz, pero la mayor parte estaba concentrada en encontrar la manera de alcanzar al chico que estaba detrás de la puerta. Por primera vez, Remus y Lunático tenían el mismo objetivo. No hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado de la puerta, aunque los sensibles oídos de Remus captaban movimiento— _¡Canuto!_

— Quítate de en medio, muchacho —Neil le pidió, poniéndole una mano encima a Remus, pero alejándola con la misma rapidez al ver como Lunático trató de quitársela. El hombre suspiró y apuntó con la varita detrás de Remus a la puerta, diciendo— ¡Alohomora!

Remus no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurrió después. Un minuto estaba presionado contra la puerta intentando arrancarla, al siguiente voló por los aires y su espalda impactó con la pared contraría sacándole el oxígeno por completo.

— ¡Lunático! —Su cabeza daba vueltas ante el rostro de James quien estaba visiblemente asustado.

— Ow —Murmuró. Dirigió su mirada a Angela quien también estaba encima de un adolorido Neil, y el señor Potter quien tenía una expresión sombría.

Kreacher se reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste: — ¡Está embrujada! —Les informó, flotando maliciosamente encima de ellos. El efecto atontado del veritaserum se le estaba yendo— Solo quien puso el hechizo puede retirarlo. Nunca podrán sacar al desagradable traidor a la sangre. Despreciables sangre sucias y traidores son todos ustedes —Se echó a reír de nuevo, sonando más que demente— La ama lo puso para mantener alejado al amo Reggie, ¡Pero son ustedes quienes recibieron el precio! —Volvió a partirse en risas.

— ¿Lunático? —El quejido fue tan inesperado que hasta Kreacher se quedó en silencio. Venía del lado de la puerta que no podían abrir y sonaba demasiado cerca al suelo.

Remus inmediatamente se puso en pie y corrió a la puerta seguido de James. Con cuidado de no tocarla, se tiró al suelo y trató de mirar bajo la ranura: — ¿Canuto?

Una risa histérica les llegó de respuesta: — ¡LunáticoLunático! ¡V'nir a resca'rmeee! —Sirius canturreó y Remus sintió su corazón hincharse en preocupación al darse cuenta de lo demente que sonaba.

— Sirius ¿Sabes qué hechizo está en la puerta, amigo? —James preguntó, arrodillado al lado de Remus. Remus se dio cuenta lo enfermó que lucía.

Sirius volvió a reírse y pudieron oírlo sollozar por entre la ranura de la puerta: — C'si pue'o olerte, Lunático, Cornitas —Canturreó— Muuy bonitos sueñ's y alu...alu...cinaciones...

Remus, quien prácticamente tenía la cara pegada al suelo, no pudo dejar pasar el olor a vino que se desprendía del aliento de Sirius: — Está ebrio —Les contó a los demás— En vino.

Al oír su voz Sirius dejó salir unas risitas complacidas que se parecían a las de Kreacher: — ¡_Lunático_! ¡Morovilloso, mara'lliso Lunático! Soñé...yo soñé que tú...venías con la manada...

— ¿Vino? —Angela preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Cómo?

— Es una bodega de vino —Neil aclaró. Se quedó mirando a Kreacher— ¿Lo han alimentado? ¿Dado agua?

Kreacher le sonrió dementemente: — Solo cuando la ama lo dice. La buena ama...ella lastima a los sangre sucias y amantes de los Muggles como ustedes.

— ¿Ha encontrado qué hechizo tiene la puerta? —Neil preguntó al señor Potter, quien examinaba con afán la puerta y su marco.

— Es un hechizo oscuro —Finalmente contestó— Me temo que el elfo tiene razón. Solo puede romperlo quien lo puso.

— Pero ¿Qué se supone que _hace_? —James exigió saber, obviamente intentando hacer caso omiso a los alaridos que dejaba salir Sirius, retomando su canción sobre "Lunático vendrá a rescatarme".

Kreacher sonrió: — ¡Ninguna persona puede entrar! —Rió— ¡Solo los elfos domésticos y pequeñitos ratones!

— ¡Cállate! —Angela exclamó, tirándole un encantamiento silenciador al elfo doméstico.

Ante la palabra "Pequeñitos" Sirius detuvo su canción, gimoteando: — ¡Ellos 'e alcanzan Lunático! —Aporrearon la puerta— Sombras y cosas oscuras. Escabulléndose peque'itas y punzantes. Yo veo y v'o...Están aquí, Lunático ¡Están aquí!

Remus se estaba desesperando: — Vamos a sacarte, Canuto. Solo aguanta un poco más.

— ¡Maldita sea! —El señor Potter levantó la varita y se removió el cabello con el mismo estilo de James— No se me ocurre nada para deshacernos de la maldita puerta. Podrías intentar obligar a los elfos a entrar y sacarlo.

— No tenemos tanta suerte —Angela informó— La maldición Imperius no funciona en elfos domésticos, si es que pensabas en tratar con una imperdonable. Su deseó de servir a sus amos los ayuda a ser inmunes a ella.

— ¡_No_ toques la puerta, James! —El señor Potter le gritó a su hijo y Remus fue testigo de cómo este se alejaba de la puerta— Es parte de la maldición —Prosiguió el señor Potter, sus ojos escudriñando la puerta— No puedes tocar la madera. Dudo que le hayan puesto un hechizo para cerrarla desde afuera. Ya nadie puede tocarla. Tendrás serías quemaduras si te atreves.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no la rompemos sin tocarla? —Sugirió Angela— Si el hechizo era simplemente para mantener alejado al hermano de Sirius, no podemos esperar que en verdad tomaran medidas.

El señor Potter sonrió: — ¡Eso podría funcionar! Sirius, quiero que te apartes de la puerta unos momentos.

El lamentable gimoteo que venía de la puerta cesó unos instantes: — ¿Lunático?

— Sirius, necesitamos que te alejes de la puerta —Remus repitió gentilmente— Vamos a romperla.

— No —Sirius jadeo— ¡Nononono! Sombras aquí. Cosas oscuras.

— Solo son unos segundos, Canuto. Lo juro.

— ¿Jurar, Lunático, jurar?

— Lo juró. Cuando diga que corras, te alejas de la puerta ¿Bien?

Escucharon una afirmación y Remus miró al señor Potter: — ¿Listo?

El hombre levantó la varita: — ¡Corre, Sirius!

Se escuchó un estruendo mientras Sirius se alejaba de la puerta y el señor Potter cerró sus ojos al lanzar el hechizo. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, Remus voló por los aires con una lluvia de astillas cayéndole encima. James aterrizó a su lado.

— ¿Qué _demonios_? —Neil gritó— Debería haberse partido hacía _adentro_. No afuera.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó de nuevo el señor Potter, levantándose de entre el desastre— Pusieron el hechizo sobre el marco también —Remus miró a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que, pese a que la puerta había sido destruida, nada del desastre estaba dentro de la bodega. Era como si alguien le hubiese tirado un protego encima.

— Sirius, ¿Amigo, estás ahí? —James corrió a la puerta.

— ¡_No_ te metas! —El señor Potter le advirtió.

— No pensaba hacerlo. No soy tan idiota como parezco.

— ¿James? —Una figura lastimera se arrastró de detrás de un barril.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus estaba asombrado de ver a su amigo. Sirius era un desastre. Estaba deshecho y polvoriento, tan delgado que había profundas marcas en sus facciones. Su cabello colgaba sin vida sobre su rostro. Al ver a Remus y James, sin embargo, su expresión se iluminó y se tiró contra la puerta.

— ¡Sirius, _no_! —Las palabras abandonaron la boca de Remus cuando Sirius impactó contra el invisible escudo y cayó de bruces contra el suelo— ¿Te lastimaste? —Indagó ansiosamente— ¿Te quemaste?

Sirius se quedó viéndolo: — No. ¿C'ndo podré salir, Lunático? —Alzó una mano y la empujó contra el escudo que se veía desde su lado.

— Evidentemente solo quema a quienes están afuera —El señor Potter dijo con enojo— No te preocupes, Sirius. Pensaremos en algo para sacarte.

Los ojos de Sirius se dirigieron al señor Potter: — ¿Señorrr Potter? —Escaneó a todos los demás— ¿Pr'fesor Anders?

— Vinimos a rescatarte, Canuto —Remus le comentó.

Sirius parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentará aclararse la mente: — Est'mago duele —Dijo— M' siento enfermo.

— Te sacaremos tan pronto como podamos, amor —Angela lo consoló, arrodillándose al lado de Remus y James— Solo tenemos que descubrir una forma para cruzar la puerta. Está encantada para impedir que la gente entre.

Remus de repente se quedó pensando aquellas palabras. "_Encantada para maldecir personas... ¿Humanas_?" Pensó. Vio a Sirius acurrucándose en el suelo frente a ellos "_Los elfos domésticos pueden entrar. Los ratones también según lo que dijo Kreacher. Las cosas no humanas. Como yo_" Casi se golpea a sí mismo al recordarlo "_Corrí directo a la puerta y no me ocurrió nada. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo olvidé eso? Las personas sí que se meten en situaciones estúpidas sin sentido_"

Sabía que los adultos jamás estarían de acuerdo en probar su teoría, no importaba cuantas evidencias presentara, así que sin avisarles tomó aire y se tiró contra lo que quedaba de la puerta.

— ¡_REMUS_! —Gritaron cuatro voces con Angela intentando agarrando, pero fallando, y viendo como Remus cruzaba sin ningún problema.

— ¿Qué? —James intentó seguirlo— ¿Cómo...

— ¡No la toques, Cornamenta! —Remus le gritó cortante.

— _Tú_ lo hiciste.

— Solo funciona en personas. No en criaturas: Elfos domésticos, ratones y hombres lobo.

— ¡Lunático! —Antes de recibir la respuesta de James, Remus se vio abrazado por lo que parecía un gigante y tostado desastre. Se giró y envolvió a Sirius entre sus brazos— Pensé que 'u eras un sueño —El muchacho le susurró al oído— Pensé que 'u eras un sueño.

Remus dejó salir una risa tensa: — Recuerdo que ya habíamos tenido está conversación antes. Y citaré tú respuesta "Nadie podría soñar con alguien tan perfecto como yo".

Sirius dejó salir una carcajada contra el cabello de Remus, entonces se quedó en silencio: — ¿Sirius? —Remus lo apartó un poco y la cabeza de Sirius inmediatamente se fue para atrás, sus ojos cerrados— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le sucede? —Remus miró urgentemente a los adultos.

— Está ebrio como cuba —James le recordó, pero sus ojos no dejaban de escanear con preocupación a su inconsciente amigo.

— Remus ¿Crees que puedas cargarlo? —Cuestionó el señor Potter— Si lo sostuvieras, creo que sería capaz de cruzar la barrera.

— ¿Usted _cree_? —Remus reclamó, apretando a Sirius contra su pecho— ¿Qué si se equivoca y termina quemado?

El señor Potter hizo una mueca: — _Sé_ que estará bien si lo mantienes abrazado.

Remus miró la salida con sospecha: — ¿Seguro?

— Confía en papá, Lunático —James le aseguró— Sabe de lo que habla. Se especializa en esto al ser Auror.

— Además —Añadió el señor Potter— No se quemaría si sale mal, tan solo no podrá cruzar. Trata de arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

Remus disminuyó su agarra en Sirius al darse cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad, entonces aprovechó para cargarlo en ambos brazos. No pasó desapercibido la sonrisa traviesa de James y tuvo que reñirlo con la mirada antes de notar la expresión fascinada del señor Potter.

— Hombre lobo —Le recordó al hombre.

— Claro... —Respondió lejanamente el señor Potter.

Remus se acercó a la puerta y respiro profundamente. Entonces dio el primer paso. Con Sirius en sus brazos, el hechizo intentó luchar y sentía como si estuviese caminando con el encantamiento de piernas de gelatina y una tonelada de magia negra encima.

— Asqueroso —Murmuró, temblando cuando llegó al otro lado— Creo que necesito tomar un baño.

— ¿Todavía respira? —Neil preguntó.

Remus bajó la mirada para ver el pecho de Sirius subir y bajar: — Sí.

— Entonces nos vamos. Entre más pronto salgamos de este infierno mejor. Aun tendremos que practicar el encantamiento Obliviate a los elfos y traer las cosas de Sirius de su cuarto. ¿Quieres que yo lo cargue, Remus?

Remus agarró a Sirius con fuerza, determinado a no dejarlo ir hasta asegurarse de que estuviesen a salvo: — No

— Muy bien —Neil habló— Ustedes chicos van detrás de nosotros.

Neil, el señor Potter y Angela dirigieron el camino de regreso siendo seguidos por James y Remus.

— Tengan cuidado de no despertar a ese viejo vampiro que tienen de retrato —Angela les advirtió sobre su hombro— Obliviate no funciona en pinturas.

Remus recordó la carta de Sirius en dónde le hablaba de todo su abuso verbal: — Me preguntó ¿Lo hará el Avada Kedavra? —Murmuró a James.

— Yo lo intento si tú lo haces —James mencionó tenebrosamente, una mirada dedicada a la frágil forma de Sirius.


	51. Un noble corcel llamado Hamish

**Un noble corcel llamado Hamish**

**Nota de autor: **¡Sorpresa! No es menos recordarles que está obra pertenece a la creativa mente de Moonsign y el mundo de Harry Potter a J.K Rowling, yo solo traduzco.

"_Somos nuestros propios dragones así como nuestros propios héroes,_

_y tenemos que rescatarnos de nosotros mismos"_

_Tom Robbins_

**SIRIUS:**

Cuando Sirius despertó no podía descifrar si estaba lo más cómodo o incómodo en toda su vida. Para empezar, estaba recostado en algo suave y no en el duro piso de piedra en lo que le parecía una eternidad. Estaba caliente y su estómago era un nudo que dolía por el hambre. El hecho de que su cabeza estuviese lo suficientemente clara para darse cuenta de estas cosas lo sorprendía.

Pese a eso, pese a que había desaparecido el frío horripilante y el hambre regresaba, todo su abdomen inferior quemaba con un punzante dolor que le impedía moverse por temor a que se partiera y expulsará sus intestinos en la colcha.

Sirius luchó para sacar a su mente de las profundidades de su sueño hasta su doloroso estado. Mientras ponía más atención, se dio cuenta de las voces que hablaban cuidadosamente en alguna parte.

— ...severo caso de intoxicación por alcohol, serios daños en los riñones y el hígado, deshidratación, úlceras estomacales por culpa del estrés y la falta de alimento, hipotermia, honestamente Albus la lista continúa. No puedes permitirle regresar con esas personas. No son aptos para ser sus guardianes.

— Lo sé, Poppy —Sirius vagamente reconoció la voz del profesor Dumbledore— Pero los Black son una poderosa familia con contactos en todo el Ministerio. Este caso no es como el del señor Lupin. Si ponemos una demanda por abuso infantil, habrían graves repercusiones y no tenemos la certeza de que ganaremos. ¿Podrías imaginar lo mal que le iría si fallamos y tiene que volver a ese horripilante lugar tras haberlos sometido a escarnio público? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de encontrar una forma para que dejen a Sirius quedarse en Hogwarts o con los Potter durante las vacaciones sin que lo hagan oficial.

— ¿Y cómo lograremos eso? —Interrumpió la profesora McGonagall— ¿Piensas engañar a una familia de Slytherins como los Black?

— Posiblemente —Habló el profesor Dumbledore— ellos lo deshereden por su cuenta. Posiblemente lo que hizo para recibir este castigo fue suficiente para que ellos se lavaran las manos con él.

— No me contentaría con ello —McGonagall dijo seriamente— Los Black siempre se quedan con los suyos, incluso si solo es para hacerlos sufrir por sus traiciones.

— Bueno, ellos podrían ciertamente...

Sirius se rindió en su pelea contra el sueño y su mente se nubló a medida que las palabras de Madame Pomfrey se volvían inentendibles.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La segunda vez que Sirius se levantó, lo hizo por las discusiones que tenían sus amigos Merodeadores. Su cabeza todavía dolía, el malestar de su estómago era tan persistente que ya le llegaba a la columna, pero el despertarse fue mucho más fácil está vez. Acostado todavía con los ojos cerrados, todavía un tanto cansado y escuchando a sus amigos.

— ...seriamente, Colagusano, amigo. Sabes que no puede comer eso todavía. Madame Pomfrey dijo que tendría el estómago sensible por unos días. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, de cualquier forma?

— Cocidnas —Peter respondió. Su voz sonaba constipada, como si algo le bloqueara la nariz— Y Honeydudkes.

— ¿Te metiste en Hogsmeade por tú cuenta? —Remus indagó, sonando preocupado.

— Noh —Peter se defendió prontamente— Lo compré cuaddo mis pandres me dejaron en la escuela. Él puedde guardarlas para cuando edste mejor. Tengo espadcio para guardar todo.

— No hay espacio suficiente para toda esa comida —James estaba sorprendido— Y Sirius no querrá esas varitas de regaliz, igualmente.

— ¿Por? —Peter sonó herido.

— Bueno, te las metiste en la nariz, Pete —Remus señaló amablemente— Es un tanto anti higiénico.

Hubo ruido en la mesa de noche mientras Peter dejaba caer sus regalos, entonces dos pop cuando se sacó las varitas de regaliz de la nariz: — Mis manos estaban llenas. No tenía otra forma para traerlas. Él puede lavarlas.

— Creo que él preferiría que solo te las comieras —Remus repuso— Ya sabes, por su estómago débil y eso.

— Oh, está bien —Peter respondió, sonando avergonzado.

Sirius sintió su corazón ardiendo al escuchar a sus amigos. Se había convencido de que todos no eran más que un sueño por lo que oírlos sonando tan reales y sólidos era maravilloso, tanto que pensaba que explotaría por la felicidad. Con mucho esfuerzo, obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y parpadeó con cansancio para levantar la oscuridad sobre él, que lentamente le mostró a los tres Merodeadores. Remus y James estaban en unas sillas al lado de su cama, viendo a Peter que todavía seguía de pie al lado de la mesa de noche con las dos varitas de regaliz en las manos. Fue él quien se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Canuto! —Su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa brillante.

Remus y James dirigieron sus miradas a él y saltaron con emoción al verlo despierto. Remus se movió hasta la punta de la cama y puso sus brazos bajo Sirius, abrazándole delicadamente. Sirius se dejó caer agradecido en sus brazos, su cabeza inmediatamente encontrando un espacio en el pálido cuello del hombre lobo. Inhaló profundamente, tomando aquel aroma maravilloso de otoño y cariño. Remus se removió un poco y dejó salir una risita: — Me estás respirando en el cuello, Canuto.

— Mmm —Sirius contestó, respirando un tanto más fuerte a propósito para disfrutar cómo el cuerpo de Remus temblaba por el contacto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? —James preguntó.

Sirius levantó el rostro y sonrió adolorido: — Creo que mi cerebro se derritió y salió por mis orejas. Y mi estómago parece querer escupir mi columna vertebral.

— Intoxicación por alcohol —Remus le explicó— Desnutrición, deshidratación, hipotermia...

— ¡Ergh! Detente —Sirius rogó— Me dan nauseas todas esas palabras largas.

Remus se alejó un poco y sonrió: — Lo siento, Canuto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Sirius indagó— Con palabras cortas por favor. No más de dos sílabas. Pete, ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Oye! —Peter se sintió insultado— Yo conozco demasiadas palabras largas. Además, no estuve ahí. Estos dos idiotas no se molestaron en llamarme cuándo Remus recibió la carta.

— ¿Qué carta?

— De Regulus —Remus le informó.

— ¿Reg? —Sirius creyó que su estómago le había pegado una dolorosa patada. Tenía una vaga memoria de una discusión que terminó con él gritando "¡Te odio, te odio!" a su hermanito a través de la ranura de la puerta.

— Sí —Remus contestó, llevando su mano a la nuca de Sirius para levantarla un poco de su hombro— La tengo por aquí, en algún lado. La salve para que la vieras antes de que la destruyéramos.

Se movió y sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo trasero. Sirius giró la cabeza sin levantarla del hombro de Remus y escaneó la corta carta. La culpa se abrió camino en su garganta que pensó el que vomitaría: — ¿Ese día en las mazmorras?

Remus se quedó en silencio bastante tiempo, y no le pasó por alto a Sirius el que tanto James como Peter lo observaban con la misma curiosidad, esperando su respuesta. Finalmente, Remus suspiró y presionó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sirius: — Él estaba ahí el día que me golpearon —Confesó. Sirius se tensionó y Remus lo apretó en sus brazos— No quería lastimarme. Los demás lo obligaron.

— ¿Lo _obligaron_? —Sirius estaba furioso. De su cabeza no estar tan adolorida se habría levantado.

— Sirius, tú entre todas las personas deberías saber que él es un seguidor —Remus intentó calmarlo, su voz urgente— No fue su culpa. Se burlaron de él hasta coaccionarlo. Lo amenazaron diciéndole que le harían lo mismo si no les ayudaba.

— ¡Pues debería haber _sufrido_ en lugar de herirte! —Sirius escupió. En su opinión, la lealtad era lo más importante que una persona podía ofrecer. Le era imposible concebir cómo alguien podía traicionar a otra persona.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Remus cuestionó gentilmente— No es mi amigo. ¿Preferirías haberlo visto congelándose y golpeado en un closet conmigo? —Sirius se quedó en silencio, meditando las acciones de su hermano— Oh, Sirius —Remus susurró— Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, lo que me mantenía estable era saber que ustedes notarían que yo no estaba y no descansarían hasta encontrarme. Y lo hicieron. Vinieron, me llevaron al dormitorio, me limpiaron y se aseguraron que estuviera bien. Regulus no tiene esa clase de amigos. Los únicos que tiene son a los demás Slytherins. Si les diera la espalda, ¿Puedes imaginar lo que le sucedería? ¿No puedes ver dónde deben yacer sus lealtades?

Sirius giró la cara y se escondió en el hombro de Remus. Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y no quería que sus amigos las vieran. La mano de Remus se movía lentamente por su espalda en el mismo gesto que él hacía en los días de luna llena, aunque Sirius jamás había sido quién los recibía.

— Vino a ver cómo estaba —Remus continuó— No sabía cómo romper el encantamiento, pero aun así vino a verme. Si ustedes no me encontraban, él habría ido a buscarlos, para que sepas. Y viste la carta. Intenta arreglar las cosas.

— Le grité que lo odiaba —Sirius murmuró contra la delgada fábrica de la camisa de Remus— Estaba borracho y...y tenía miedo y le rogaba que me dejara salir y él solo decía que no podía y entonces le grité que lo odiaba, él también lo dijo.

Aparentemente, los otros no podían pensar en algo para consolarlo por ello. Se sentaron en un silencio bastante extraño por unos minutos, Remus todavía realizando esos movimientos en su espalda. Al final fue James quién se aclaró la garganta.

— Él tenía razón. No podía dejarte salir. Maldijeron la puerta.

— ¿Maldijeron? —Sirius quería levantar la cabeza, pero sus ojos probablemente estaban rojos y aguados así que la mantuvo presionada contra el hombro de Remus.

— Sí —Remus dejó salir una risa tensa— Era una maldición en la puerta que mantenía afuera a las personas. La debieron haber puesto para impedir que Regulus te sacará. No pensaron que lo haría una criatura oscura. Solo trabajaba contra personas.

— Tú eres una persona, Lunático —James interrumpió. La frustración en su voz indicaba que ya habían mantenido esa conversación antes— No eres completamente humano, pero sigues siendo una persona.

Remus no contestó, aunque Sirius pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban.

— Yo, en especial, estoy agradecido que me rescataras —Sirius habló, su voz sonando juguetona y finalmente levantando la cabeza— Puedo imaginarte llegando con tu brillante armadura y una espada, encima de tú noble corcel para rescatar a tú bello príncipe...

Se alegró internamente al ver sonreír a Remus.

— Oh, así se veía —James colaboró— Pero su noble corcel estaba escondido en su bolsillo, durmiendo en la mayor parte de la operación.

Remus dejó salir una carcajada, agachándose para recoger a un dormido Hamish de su bolsillo y ubicarlo en el regazo de Sirius: — Yo opino que él hizo un trabajo maravilloso —Remus comentó— Mantuvo a Lunático al margen.

— Sí —Peter agregó— Se paraba frente al lobo y sus pequeñas púas lo hacían retroceder.

Sirius sonrió y levantó al erizo hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro: — Bueno, muchas gracias entonces, noble corcel —Hamish se quedó viéndole pensativo, entonces le lamió la nariz con una diminuta lengua rosa.

— Vimos lo que hiciste en tú habitación —James avisó— No puedo creer que lo hicieras, amigo. Pegar todas esas cosas en las paredes.

— Estaba ebrio por el Whiskey de fuego —Sirius les contó— Jamás lo hubiese hecho sobrio. Al despertar ya no podía arreglarlo. Hechizos de pegado permanente, para que sepas.

— ¿Fue por eso que te encerraron? —Remus preguntó. Sirius no paso por desapercibida la mirada que pasó entre Remus y James con la mención del Whiskey de fuego.

— Sí —Sirius dejó salir una mueca— Pero lo habrían hecho con cualquier otra excusa. Mi mamá estuvo todo el verano en la mira. Mi papá estaba en casa, opinando que ella no me disciplinaba apropiadamente, así que ella intentaba probar que él se equivocaba.

— Lo siento, amigo —James lo consoló— Debimos hacerte venir antes a mi casa.

— No podías —Sirius le recordó— ¿Piensas que habría pasado todo mi verano allí de haberlo podido impedir? Mi madre insiste en que pase tiempo en casa —Su cabeza punzaba con el dolor y se presionó el puño en la frente para poder disminuirlo.

— ¿Te duele muchísimo? —Remus le acarició la mejilla y revisó su rostro.

— Mi cabeza duele —Sirius le dijo— También mi estómago.

— Madame Pomfrey te dejó una poción para el dolor —Peter le informó, alcanzándola para entregársela— No tienes autorizado consumir mucha debido a tú estómago.

— ¿Me veo tan asqueroso como me siento? —Sirius preguntó con desdicha, tras tomarse la poción y realizar otras muecas.

— Estás tan guapo como siempre —Remus le aseguró, sus manos acariciando su cabello, para proceder a bajar su cabeza con delicadeza a la almohada.

— ¿James? —Sirius gimió.

James se encogió de hombros: — Te ves un tanto mal, amigo. Pero no como cuando te rescatamos. Estarás bien para cuando las clases comiencen.

— No quiero estar _bien_ —Sirius se quejó— ¡Quiero ser mi yo hermoso!

— ¿Por qué? —Peter preguntó— Tienes a Lunático, y a él no le importa cómo te ves.

— Pero quiero ser alguien del que todos estén celosos por estar con él, alguien de quien esté orgulloso.

— Yo _estoy_ orgulloso de ti —Remus repuso con testarudez— Y dado que no le podemos contar a la gente lo nuestro, no podrían estar celosos.

Sirius se lamentó, y Remus sonrió para besarle la frente: — Cuando te lamentas haces pucheros que crean arrugas en tu piel —Dijo a Sirius. Sirius inmediatamente dejó de hacer pucheros, lo que le generó burlas de James y Peter.

Remus le dedicó una mirada amorosa: — Idiota vanidoso. Toma otro sueño de belleza, ¿No crees?

Sirius le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos obedientemente.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Estaba solo y desnudo, acurrucado en una pequeña piscina de luz y acorralado por todas partes por aquellas pulsantes y vivientes sombras que se retorcían, tendón por asqueroso tendón, cerca y cerca, comiéndose la tambaleante luz en un esfuerzo de llegar a su débil forma._

_Sirius no podía hacer nada, solo acurrucarse cada vez más hasta que la luz protectora desapareció. También pareció llevarse el calor y oxígeno con él, hasta que estaba asfixiándose, congelándose e intentando conservar la microscópica parte de luz, viendo sin esperanzas como el aire se llenaba de tentáculos de tinta negra que lo agarraban del tobillo._

_Sirius gritó y gritó cuando todos aquellos fríos tentáculos lo agarraron, robando su calor, su aliento y su mente. No podía luchar. Estaba congelándose. Solo podía quedarse ahí y llorar mientras las sombras se reían y apropiaban de su cuerpo, parte por oscura parte._

_Siriussss...susurraban su nombre entre risitas. Siriussss...BLACK. Siriussss Blaaaack...Iguaaaal que nosotrossss...Black desde el nacimiento...nos perteneces...Siriussss..._

— ¡Sirius!

Todo el cuerpo de Sirius se removió al momento de despertarse y sus ojos se encontraron con el cuarto, completamente a oscuras y lleno de sombras. Una figura oscura se estaba acercando y él se escurrió para que no le tocará, forzando sus músculos de gelatina a moverse.

— Sirius, soy yo, amor. _¡Lumos!_

Y de repente hubo luz. Lo hizo cerrar sus ojos y parpadear, pero podía verla brillando incluso entre sus párpados.

— Soy solo yo, Sirius. Adelaide Potter. La madre de James. Me conoces.

Lentamente, Sirius abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo con temor a la mujer parada frente a él. Sus latidos se calmaron al verla, sintiéndola cerca cuando su mano caliente se puso sobre su hombro. La señora Potter se veía preocupada y cansada, pero el toque de su mano era maternal y dulce. Sirius no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada con él, pero su oscuro cabello rojo, que ya tenía algunas canas, escapaba el complicado moño francés en el que lo tenía recogido, las líneas que cruzaban su rostro, ojos y boca revelaban a Sirius el que la madre de James era mucho más vieja de lo que él asumía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó gentilmente, su mano quitándole algunos mechones empapados en sudor.

— Mm —Balbuceó— So'l un sueño.

— Una pesadilla, por lo que escuché. Desearía poder darte un poco de poción de sueño sin sueños, pero cae pesada al estómago, y no queremos volverte dependiente. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —Ella le alcanzó un vaso de una de las mesas, ayudándole a sentarse para que se lo tomará— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos siempre puestos en la parte sombría de la enfermería a dónde la luz de la varita no llegaba.

— ¿Por qué no te recuestas e intentas dormir otro poco? —Sugirió, empujándole delicadamente contra las almohadas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Remus— Estaré aquí cuidándote. _Nox_.

La luz de su varita desapareció y Sirius sintió una piedra subiendo por su garganta: — ¡Préndala! ¡_Por favor_! ¡Préndala!

— _Lumos_ —Su rostro apareció de nuevo, viéndolo con preocupación— Está bien. La dejaré encendida, lo prometo. Vamos. Cierra los ojos. Me aseguraré de que la luz no desaparezca mientras duermes.

Sirius se recostó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos. Deseaba poder dormir, pero las sombras salían malevolentemente desde lo más recóndito de su consciencia. Su mente giraba con el conocimiento de ellas y se rehusaba a tranquilizarse. Tenía de repente una necesidad del olvido que le proporcionaba el alcohol. Añoraba la calma que le proporcionaba un simple estado de ebriedad en dónde no debía pensar, imaginar ni recordar.

Se preguntaba el sí podría convencer a Los Merodeadores de escabullirle un poco mañana. Pero entonces recordó la mirada de complicidad que surgió entre James y Remus cuando él mencionó su ebriedad al colgar los posters en su cuarto, por lo que supo que sería inútil. De seguro pensaban que era un alcohólico en proceso, lo cual estaba tan alejado de la realidad que resultaba cómico.

No era un alcohólico. Simplemente necesitaba los efectos de este para simplificar sus pensamientos y mantener a las sombras al margen. Era prácticamente medicinal. Debía pensar en una forma para obtenerlo pronto, antes de que las sombras invadieran su mente, destrozaran su cerebro y lentamente le quitarán su sanidad.


	52. El olor del miedo es bronce

**El olor del miedo es bronce**

**Nota de autor: **Todavía mi alter ego no es Moonsign, por lo tanto este fanfic le pertenece a ella mientras el mundo de Harry Potter es de Joanne Rowling. Yo traduzco.

_"Puedo optar por acelerar mi enfermedad a una muerte o la locura alcohólica incurable, o puedo optar por vivir dentro de mi condición humana a fondo."_

_Mercedes McCambridge_

**REMUS:**

— ¿Lunático? —Remus giró desde dónde estaba acurrucado viendo por el enorme ventanal en la sala común de Gryffindor que se encontraba vacía, observando la luna tres cuartos y dedicándole a James una sonrisa tensa— ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? —Preguntó, ojeando a Remus con preocupación.

Remus atrajo sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó mientras le daba espacio a James para sentarse: — Sí, eso supongo.

— No, no estás bien. Por supuesto que no lo estás —James se arrastró hasta el ventanal, sus piernas colgando del borde y dándole la espalda al vidrio. La sala común estaba muerta sin el ruido habitual de los Gryffindors. Remus, Peter y James se la pasaban ahí como guisantes apretados en un tarro, y Remus no podía hacer más que desear el final de las vacaciones de verano para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

James se quedó en silencio unos instantes, para luego suspirar y pasarse las manos por el desordenado cabello: — Ya ha pasado una semana y media. Sabes, pensé que cuando lo rescatáramos y estuviese en la enfermería todo estaría bien. Me refiero a que, sí sabía que iba a estar herido, pero jamás imagine que él... —James desvarió y se jaló el cabello en frustración— Me refiero a que, _tú_ no volviste medio loco y aterrado de la oscuridad en segundo año.

Remus detestaba la implicación de que Sirius era débil, especialmente más débil que Remus, cuando él sabía que era todo lo contrario: — Sí lo hice —Reclamó, su voz especialmente dura— Antes de eso el Lunático post luna no existía. Mi mente se rompió y el lobo pudo meterse en un espacio que jamás sanará. Algunas cosas dejan cicatrices permanentes, Cornamenta, y no son solo físicas. Puede que yo no le tenga miedo a la oscuridad, pero estoy totalmente aterrorizado de la plata, el Ministerio, de que me toquen y de mí mismo.

James acercó una mano y la puso tentativamente en el brazo de Remus, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento tras sus lentes: — Tienes razón. Lo siento, Lunático. No debí decir eso.

Remus puso el mentón sobre sus rodillas y miró a James: — No culpes a Sirius —Le dijo— No se quebró por unas cuantas semanas encerrado solo, con frio y hambre en una bodega de dónde no tenía esperanzas de escapar. Se quebró tras dieciséis años de constante odio y abuso bajo las manos de las personas que deberían haberlo amado incondicionalmente. Sé que te es difícil comprenderlo porque tienes padres maravillosos que siempre te han querido e incluso consentido de más, y ellos ya tomaron a Sirius bajo su protección, pero es muy poco y demasiado tarde. El daño se lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo.

James golpeteó el brazo de Remus, luciendo incómodo. Su boca se movía sin decir nada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para decir: — Tiene suerte de tenerte. Alguien que lo comprenda, me refiero. Son buenos el uno para el otro. Me gusta que estén juntos —Tosió y sintió vergüenza ante esa demostración de afecto, por lo que desvió la mirada y empezó a juguetear con la barba que le estaba saliendo para ver si eso le devolvía masculinidad.

Remus escondió una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por el ventanal. Sabía que solo Los Merodeadores podían ver este lado de James. Para todos los demás era un chico popular, arrogante y que se pasaba de cruel con sus bromas. Se preguntaba si debería decirle que tendría más oportunidades con Lily si se quitaba aquellos escudos de encima, aunque dudaba el que su amigo supiera que los poseía.

— Debería contarles a Neil y Angela sobre nosotros, Sirius y yo, quiero decir —Remus comentó, sintiendo pesar por un James que se removía incomodo por el silencio— Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo con todo el estrés acumulado y mi transformación a solo una semana.

— Tienes tiempo de sobra. No te afanes por eso ahora, amigo. No tienes que sentirte culpable.

Remus le miró por el rabillo del ojo con sorpresa: — ¿Qué piensas de Snape?

— ¿Quejicus? —James hizo una mueca— ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él en esto? —Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa— Él no puede gustar de ti, ¿Cierto? Podría maldecirlo si tú quieres. ¿Puedo maldecirlo?

Remus se rió: — No, Cornamenta. Solo verificaba que fueras tú. Estabas demostrando unas alarmantes cantidades de empatía y compasión que pensé que eras un impostor. Solo tenía que asegurarme de que tuvieras tus tendencias homicidas.

— Tendencias Queju-cidas. No quiero descuartizar a todos los que se me crucen.

— Tendencias Slytherin-cidas —Remus sugirió y James le sonrió abiertamente. Se subió las gafas y recostó contra la ventana, golpeando con sus talones la pared sobre la que se sentaba.

— Supongo que querrás usar la capa hoy, ¿verdad?

— Si no te molesta. Tú mamá tiene la mala costumbre de pasearse por la enfermería en la noche.

— Pobre Lunático —James sonrió— ¿Has podido tener si quiera un momento a solas con él?

— Solo cuando duerme.

James giró la cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro: — Ooh, Remus. ¿Sabe Canuto de estos fetiches tuyos?

Remus abrió los ojos y le pegó a James en la cabeza: — Saca tu cabeza de tu trasero, Potter. Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso.

— Lo siento —James no se veía para nada arrepentido— ¿Sabes que en verdad _brillas_ cuando te sonrojas?

Remus se sonrojó aún más: — Cállate.

James continuó sonriendo, entonces se calmó: — ¿Cuándo irás? —Preguntó.

— En media hora. Madame Pomfrey ya debería estar dormida para entonces.

— Te traeré la capa —James se bajó de la cornisa y se encaminó al dormitorio.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Como llevaba haciendo todas las noches desde su rescate, Remus hizo su camino hasta la enfermería bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad de James. El Mapa del Merodeador, ya casi completo salvo por unas cuantas cosas que debían mejorarse, estaba abierto en las manos de Remus, quien sentía alivio de ver que la señora Potter no se encontraba en la enfermería como todas las anteriores noches. En una de esas noches, Remus fue obligado a quedarse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, siendo testigo de cómo la señora Potter acariciaba el cabello de Sirius para calmarlo por sus pesadillas.

Se escabulló dentro de la enfermería, y su nariz inmediatamente captó un aroma que provenía de la cama de Sirius, algo metálico que apuró a Remus a acercarse a dónde Sirius se removía, su rostro retorcido mientras dejaba salir gritos de pánico. Había un candelabro encantado al lado de su cama.

Remus se agachó y apretó sus hombros para moverlo ligeramente: — ¡Sirius! ¡Canuto! Despierta, es solo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta! —Sirius se alejó de sus manos y sus grisáceos ojos se abrieron para quedarse mirando a Remus un rato. Remus le apartó el cabello de la frente— Soy solo yo. Soy Remus.

— Lunático... —La voz de Sirius era un crujido bajo.

— Sí. Lunático. Venga, Canuto. Despiértate para mí, bebé. Despiértate.

El rostro de Sirius se contorsionó de nuevo, y le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta a Remus de que intentaba sonreír: — Me ll'maste... me ll'maste bebé —Finalmente dijo.

Remus tosió para disimular su risa: — Para ser honesto, creo que estaba canalizando a mi madre. Mi mamá biológica. No recuerdo mucho de ella, pero sí de que solía levantarme de esa forma cuando tenía pesadillas.

La expresión de Sirius cambió a medida que sus ojos se aclaraban, obviamente alejándose de la pesadilla: — ¡Lo arruinaste, Lunático!

— ¿Qué? —Remus sonrió— ¿Te gusta que te llame "Bebé"?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada: — No me tienes un nombre de cariño —Remus reflexionó en lo raro que era ver a Sirius así. Medio dormido, tímido y con todos sus "Escudos masculinos" abajo. Pensó en los escalofríos placenteros que le provocaba el que Sirius a veces lo llamase "Cariño".

— Pues definitivamente debemos cambiar eso, pastelillo —Bromeó, acercándose para depositar un beso en la frente de Sirius mientras este hacía una mueca.

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¿Caramelito?

— ¡No!

— ¿Malvavisco?

— Absolutamente no.

— ¿Mi pequeña y amada salchicha?

— Yo no soy la pequeña y amada salchicha de nadie, y te sería muy bueno recordarlo, Lupin —Sirius intentó verse amenazador, pero con el cabello echo un nido y los ojos inflamados por el mal sueño, solo lograba verse medianamente constipado.

— Te ves medianamente constipado —Remus le informó.

— ¿Viniste solo a insultarme?

— Entre otras cosas.

Los ojos de Sirius parecieron recobrar su brillo normal ante la luz de las velas: — ¿Qué otras cosas?

— Vengo a ofrecerte regalos de la lejana tierra de Honeydukes —Remus sacó un pequeño puñado de dulces y chocolates de su bolsillo y los dejó en la mesa de noche, junto al candelabro.

— ¿Algo de eso ha estado en tus fosas nasales? —Sirius cuestionó.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Solo verificaba que Peter no hubiese iniciado una nueva moda —Sirius gruñó y se puso de lado, su brazo moviéndose para proteger su estómago.

— ¿Duele demasiado? —Remus preguntó— Madame Pomfrey te dejó una poción para eso. Pero solo una. No puedes consumir demasiado.

— Solo dame la maldita poción —Sirius rogó.

Remus alcanzó el vial y se lo dio a Sirius para que se bebiera el contenido.

— Recuéstate sobre tú espalda —Remus le pidió, presionando los hombros de Sirius para acostarlo. El otro chico le hizo caso de mala gana.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Sirius quiso saber, su voz llena de dolor.

Remus dudo, de repente nervioso. No estaba seguro de dónde provenía su ataque de valentía, pero pensaba que tenía que ver con algunas memorias difusas que involucraban unos brazos calientes y una mano que siempre le acariciaba la espalda. El movimiento rítmico de Sirius siempre le quitaba el dolor y des tensionaba los músculos resentidos.

— Solo quédate quieto —Dijo a Sirius— Voy a ayudarte con el dolor.

— ¿Cómo?

Remus hizo acopió de todo su valor como Gryffindor y lentamente le subió la camisa del pijama a Sirius, exponiendo el torso del chico que aún tenía signos de mala alimentación.

— ¡Lunático! —Sirius estaba sorprendido— ¿Qué haces? Ojalá que no estés pensando en algo nuevo y sexy. No estoy exactamente con ganas en estos momentos.

Remus se sonrojó, pero recobró fuerzas prontamente: — No es sexy. Solo estoy ayudando —Le dedicó a Sirius una mirada rogando, y eso pareció suavizarlo. Desde aquel impulso en el baño para su primer beso, Remus rara vez iniciaba los besuqueos o momentos íntimos (Los que sucedían en la post luna no contaban dado que él no estaba consciente). Simplemente le faltaba la confianza y temía el que pudiera hacer algo que Sirius odiara. Sabía que Sirius estaba al tanto de esto, así que no se sorprendió cuando el chico agarró su mano y la posicionó en su estómago.

— Está bien, Lunático. Sabes que te lo diría si hicieras algo que yo no quiero. Y jamás me molestaría contigo si quisieras intentar algo nuevo.

El estómago de Sirius estaba tenso y caliente bajo su mano, tan delgado que dejaba relucir sus costillas. Remus podía sentir como los músculos se revolvían con dolor. La poción tardaba demasiado en funcionar y era la única que Sirius podía soportar: — Dime si te estoy lastimando —Remus le avisó.

Lentamente, empezó a pasar su mano por toda el área adolorida, delicadamente al principio para luego agregar gradualmente presión a medida que estos se des tensionaban gracias a la mezcla de la poción y el masaje.

— Dios, Lunático —Sirius suspiró, su voz delatando el alivio que sentía— ¿Cómo haces esto?

— Es algo que hago antes de la luna llena algunas veces. Sabes que mis músculos se tensionan para prepararse para el cambio. Me di cuenta de que esto ayuda. Y es mucho mejor cuando alguien más lo hace. Tú lo haces después de la luna llena, sobas mi espalda. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero sí eso. Me ayuda a relajarme.

— Se siente bien. La maldita poción nunca ha hecho tanta diferencia —Sirius cerró los ojos y Remus se dio cuenta como todo su cuerpo se relajaba a medida que el dolor lo abandonaba. Masajeó con ambas manos los costados de Sirius, luego más abajo hasta que alcanzó la cintura de su pantalón de pijama, para volver al vientre del Sirius y sus costados. Pese a lo que le había asegurado a Sirius, no pudo evitar encontrar toda la situación extrañamente erótica. El vientre de Sirius era oliváceo en toda una piel pálida y aristocrática. Una delgada línea de cabello negra bajaba y desaparecía por el elástico del pijama. Los jadeos que dejaba salir tampoco colaboraban en disminuir el problema de Remus.

— Pensé que dijiste que esto no se tornaría sexy —La voz de Sirius habló traviesamente, sonando un tanto adormilada.

Remus aparto las manos de su vientre, apenado: — No se suponía que fuera así.

Sirius abrió los ojos y sonrió: — Nunca dije que eso me molestará, cariño. No te detengas.

Remus removió las manos completamente entonces, dejándolas sobre su regazo. Se preguntaba el si Sirius estaba luchando contra la excitación tanto como él. Juzgando por el pantalón un tanto más abultado, que antes no estaba así (Y que Remus desesperadamente intentaba no mirar) podía decir que estaban igual: — No creo que esto sea buena idea.

Sirius se despertó entonces completamente y vio a Remus con preocupación: — ¿Qué sucede, Lunático?

— Nada. Es solo que no quiero aprovecharme de ti cuando no te encuentras bien.

— Estamos saliendo, Remus. No sería aprovecharte.

Remus negó, incapaz de explicar la rara culpa que tomaba residencia en su estómago: — No estás bien. Necesitas dormir, igual que yo. La luna llena está a días de aquí. Mira, esconderé los dulces aquí de forma que Madame Pomfrey no te los confisque. Solo no te los comas todos de una vez para que no te enfermes.

Se estiró para abrir un cajón de la mesa de noche.

— ¡Lunático, no!

Sirius no fue lo suficientemente rápido en prohibirle abrir el cajón. Remus se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose por qué Sirius no quería que lo abriese. Entonces su nariz captó el aroma del whiskey de fuego y casi arranca la madera cuando reveló una botella costosa de Ogden escondida en el fondo. Metió la mano y la sacó.

— Así qué ¿Está es la razón por la cual tú estómago no quiere sanar? —Murmuró, su voz repleta de decepción. Miró a Sirius, quien había rodado y escondía la cara entre las almohadas— ¿Qué no te _importa_ lo que te estás haciendo?

Sirius murmuró contra la almohada, sonando más como un quejido que un discurso verdadero.

Remus removía la botella entre sus manos, leyendo la etiqueta: — Mi padre se bebía esto —Comentó, cambiando a propósito su tono de voz— Bebía y bebía y bebía hasta que perdía completamente la consciencia. Era incluso más irracional y violento en esos momentos. Creo que incluso _él_ se sorprendía de lo mucho que podía herirme bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Las manos de Sirius apretaron la almohada y giró para observar a Remus y ver si lograba convencerlo de entenderle. Cuando habló su voz estaba áspera y rota: — Jamás te lastimaría, Remus.

— Lo _harás_. Lo _estás_ haciendo. Si te hieres así, también me lastimas a mí. No entiendes los efectos que tiene el alcohol para tú salud y tú buen juicio. Por favor, Sirius. No quiero que termines haciendo algo que luego los dos vamos a lamentar. Por favor, por favor, solo prométeme que ya no vas a beber.

— Lo necesito —Sirius susurró— Es la única forma en que puedo dormir. Es la única forma en que soy capaz de soportar mi presencia. Aleja a las cosas malas de mi cabeza. No puedo _soportar_ pensar todo el tiempo.

— ¿Piensas que yo no sé cómo se siente? —Remus demandó— Impedirte pensar no hará que nada desaparezca. Tienes que _enfrentar_ tus problemas, no huir de ellos. Por eso estoy aquí, al igual que James y Peter. Y los Potter. Queremos ayudarte a salir de esta, pero no podemos hacer nada si tú continuas destruyéndote.

— Maldita sea —Sirius gritó, su temperamento haciendo flote— ¡Deja de ser tan melodramático! Es solo una bebida.

— ¡No _es_ tan solo una jodida bebida! No entiendes lo que le _hace_ a las personas. ¡Tengo cicatrices que lo prueban!

— ¡Deja de compararme al idiota de tú padre!

— ¡Entonces deja de _actuar_ cómo él! —Remus suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara— Por favor, amor. Te lo ruego, te ruego que dejes de hacer esto. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Por mí, si no quieres por ti mismo. Jamás te he pedido nada. Por favor has esto por mí.

— Eso es caer bajo, Remus. Usar un nombre cariñoso conmigo para que haga lo que tú quieras.

Las manos de Remus apretaron la botella y Sirius se recostó de nuevo, los deseos de luchar abandonándole: — Muy bien, excelente —Murmuró con voz seca— No beberé nunca más. Si es tan importante para ti, ya no lo haré.

Una risita combinada con un sollozo surgió de la garganta de Remus y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con alivio: — ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí. Lo prometo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Remus sacudió la botella.

— Estaba en mi baúl. Convencí a un elfo doméstico de que me lo trajera.

Remus analizó la botella, luego la metió en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Sirius cuestionó.

— Remuevo la tentación.

— ¿No confías en mí?

Remus quería decirle que el alcohol hacía de todos unos mentirosos. En su lugar simplemente dijo: — Por supuesto que lo hago. ¿Pero para qué dejarlo aquí de tortura?

Sirius se acomodó, contento con la respuesta: — En verdad no pretendía herirte, Lunático.

— Lo sé, Canuto.

— Solo quería despejar mis pensamientos. Que las cosas no fueran tan complejas.

— Lo sé. Todo estará bien —Remus se acercó para bajar la camisa del pijama de Sirius, luego le puso las cobijas. Le quitó algunos mechones que de nuevo le tapaban la cara— Duerme.

— No vas a irte, ¿Verdad? —Sirius preguntó, tratando y fallando en intentar convencer a Remus de que la respuesta no le importaba.

— Estaré justo aquí cuando despiertes —Remus le aseguró— Pero me pondré la capa de invisibilidad encima ¿De acuerdo? Se supone que no debería estar aquí —Se pasó la capa sobre los hombros y desapareció.

La mano de Sirius salió de entre las cobijas y se metió entre la capa, apretando las manos que Remus tenía el regazo. Remus decidió no decir nada referente a lo fuerte de su agarre. El gesto tenía más de desesperación que de romance. Se quedó viendo como los ojos de Sirius se cerraban, y después de un tiempo su respiración se tranquilizó con el sueño.

— Está bien —Susurró muy bajo, observando sus manos entrelazadas. La imagen era un tanto graciosa, dado que el resto de su cuerpo era invisible por la capa— Te tengo, no te dejaré ir. Nunca.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sirius fue dado de alta dos semanas después, días antes del inicio del año escolar. No fue un tiempo fácil para nadie. La transformación de Remus había sido particularmente violenta dado a sus constantes cambios emocionales, y como resultado, Sirius no fue el único bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey esos últimos días.

— No saben lo fabuloso que se siente ser libre al fin —Sirius anunció, entrando por el retrato a la sala común con Remus y James. Semanas de no ejercitarse lo habían dejado débil y se quedó sin aliento para cuando arribaron a la torre de Gryffindor, pese al hecho de que los otros Merodeadores le estaban ayudando gran parte del camino.

— Créeme, soy quien más comprende tu satisfacción de alejarte de la enfermería —Remus confirmó agriamente. Ayudó a Sirius a sentarse en un sofá cerca al fuego.

— Recuérdame el nunca volver a burlarme de ti por los ruegos lastimeros que le haces a Pomfrey.

— Yo _nunca_ fui tan lastimero como tú —Remus reclamó— Además, es tú culpa por meterte en situaciones de vida o muerte.

— ¿Yo? —Sirius alzó las cejas— No tienes derecho de hablar. Tú eres quien siempre le toca las puertas a la muerte.

— Yo no le tocó las puertas a la muerte —Remus le informó— Presionó el timbre y me voy. Por eso me odia.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pese a todo lo que Remus ansiaba el reinicio de las clases, olvidaba lo caótico que todo se volvía y la poca privacidad que permitía la torre repleta de hiperactivos y hormonados adolescentes. Infortunadamente para Sirius, aunque su apariencia cambió drásticamente bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, era imposible dejar pasar por alto que se veía débil, enfermo y terriblemente delgado.

Los rumores volaban cual moscas entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor, y de ahí, prontamente alrededor de toda la escuela. De los que Remus había podido oír, variaban de historias inverosímiles (Sobre Sirius consumiendo tres huevos de Gastrocaline accidentalmente, con estos comiéndole los intestinos y garantizándole tan solo dos semanas de vida) a cosas muy perturbadoras y cercanas a la verdad.

Los Merodeadores le protegían lo mejor que podían, pero Remus se daba cuenta lo mucho que la situación le afectaba. Sirius lentamente empezó a retraerse y se alejaba de sus amigos para desaparecer largos periodos de tiempo, llevándose consigo el mapa de forma que no pudieran encontrarlo.

Remus se sentía completamente desesperado, con su preocupación atrayendo a Lunático a la superficie y logrando que sus propias recuperaciones fueran lentas.

En la noche del Jueves, tres semanas de iniciado el curso escolar, Remus se despertó aterrorizado al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la cama de Sirius. Se sorprendía de que Sirius olvidase poner los encantamientos silenciadores que siempre ponía cada que regresaba al dormitorio, así que salió de su cama para ver que sucedía. Se dio cuenta de que James se levantaba, con el cabello todavía más alborotado, de la suya.

— Está bien —Remus susurró— Déjamelo a mí.

James le dedicó un asentimiento preocupado y volvió a acostarse, mirando las cortinas cerradas de Sirius. Remus se metió sin abrirlas demasiado y miró al chico. Sirius no había regresado esa noche hasta muy tarde, cuando ya todos dormían. Remus asumió que había estado en dónde se escondía cuando las cosas eran demasiado pesadas.

Sirius todavía tenía puesto el uniforme, acurrucado encima de sus cobijas. Un gruñido gutural y profundo emanó de su garganta, y por la luz que provenía de su varita Remus era capaz de ver que la cara de Sirius se contraía en pánico.

— ¡Sirius! —Remus sacudió a la forma acurrucada de Sirius suavemente. Solo logró que Sirius se apretujará aún más. Remus le sacudió un tanto más fuerte y saltó cuando Sirius se sentó de repente, como si fuera un resorte que volvía a su posición inicial, mirando temeroso a Remus— ¡Soy solo yo, Canuto! —Una de las manos de Sirius apretó la camisa del pijama de Remus y lo obligó a acercarse para verlo de cerca. Su aliento olía claramente a alcohol— Me lo prometiste, Sirius —Remus susurró, su estómago retorciéndose por la traición.

— ¿Q'e? —Sirius obviamente tenía problemas para mantenerse despierto. Su voz arrastraba las palabras debido a estar ebrio y medio dormido.

— Me _prometiste_ que ya no beberías —Remus intentó quitárselo de encima con molestia.

— LunáticoLunáticoLunático —Sirius balbuceó, resistiéndose a soltarlo— ¡No i'te! Están aquí. Yo p'do sentirlas, 'o sé. Bestias escurridizas. No i'te mi Lunático. En m'cabe'a. ¡Porfavorporfavorporfavor! —Remus se sentía enfermo con una mezcla de pesar, amor y furia. Dejó de intentar que Sirius lo soltará y le permitió abrazarlo— Nonono...no i'te. No i'te, cariño.

Como siempre, esa palabra demostró ser su perdición y se permitió ser arrastrado a la cama con Sirius, quien escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Remus de una manera que le recordó a Hamish. Remus trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo y Sirius dejó salir un gemido apreciativo muy perruno antes de volver a dormir.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Remus sabía que la locura recorría a la familia Black. Sin embargo ahora se preguntaba si la doble personalidad era también debido a la falta de material genético, o si este nuevo problema mental pertenecía únicamente a Sirius.

A medida que Sirius fue recuperando un peso normal y los rumores empezaron a disiparse, su buen humor también pareció reaparecer, junto con su merodeador interno (Que hablando de Sirius era más bien externo). Durante el día, podías encontrar a Sirius jugando al Quidditch, robando comida de las cocinas o planeando bromas con un James que estaba encantado de recuperar a su compañero de crímenes. Cuando decidía el que Remus estaba estudiando demasiado, Sirius se le acurrucaría al lado y empezaría a besarle el cuello hasta que el chico aceptará que fueran a los dormitorios o a un salón vacío para besarse por largas horas, o incluso colabora a los otros Merodeadores en planear pequeñas bromas. Para todos los intereses y propósitos, Sirius parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Por las noches, sin embargo, Remus era despertado por el agudo aroma metálico de miedo procedente de la cama de un Sirius que, con aliento a vino, balbuceaba sobre bestias sombras que se escurrían y escurrían por la oscuridad, teniendo que irse a acostar al lado de Remus hasta que finalmente lograba conciliar el sueño.

El Sirius diurno era salvaje, un niño con toneladas de ideas para bromas y chistes muy malos sobre ojitos de perro, completamente libre de preocupaciones y memorias de una bodega oscura llena de sombras.

El Sirius nocturno era oscuro y sin esperanzas, siendo conducido por el olor del miedo de bronce, que lo llevaba a la locura.


	53. Marionetas de medias sexys

**Marionetas de medias sexys**

**Nota de autor: **¡Nuevo capítulo, amores! La maravilla de historia que van a leer es totalmente de Moonsign mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una traductora muy buena con buen gusto en fanfics.

_"Perder a viejos amigos por acumulación de pequeñas faltas es uno de los más dolorosos sucesos"_

_John Dos Passos._

**SIRIUS:**

No era la intención de Sirius romper la promesa que le hizo a Remus. Era algo contra lo que no podía luchar; como si se deslizara por un túnel vertical cuya salida estaba sellada. Trataba de resistirse, impedir caer y aferrarse a la luz con todo lo que tenía, pero las paredes eran resbaladizas y seguía cayendo.

Había descubierto una habitación en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado quien parecía intentar enseñar a unos trolls a bailar ballet. Estaba seguro de que la habitación no estaba ahí antes, ni siquiera aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador. La descubrió una tarde en la que ya no podía soportar la ruidosa y alegre charla que se tenía en la sala común, buscando un lugar en dónde pudiera sentarse a pensar sin ser molestado por sus compañeros o las sombras.

Era la habitación más rara que había visto y se preguntaba el sí solo aparecía para aquellos desesperados por paz, corriendo y asustados por las aterradoras sombras. Era mediana y no tenía casi muebles salvo por cuatro enormes sillones puf rojos que se encontraban en la mitad del cuarto. No tenía sombras por ninguna parte dado que todo el lugar estaba fabricado, desde los altos techos hasta las columnas, por el mármol más pálido que Sirius había visto, tanto que parecía brillar con luz propia. Velas flotantes, como aquellas que decoraban el Gran Comedor, estaban por todas partes. En cada pared, en el techo, flotando delicadamente en el aire. El cuarto era un santuario de luz que mantenía alejado cualquier sombra.

Cuando Sirius se dejó caer en uno de los sillones decorados al estilo Gryffindor, supo que podría descansar apropiadamente desde las vacaciones de verano. Podría cerrar los ojos sin temer que uno de esos demonios sombra se le lanzara encima. Acostado ahí, cubierto por tela roja y dorada, volvía a ser un Gryffindor.

Sabía que debería contarle a los demás sobre la habitación, pero una necesidad egoísta y desesperada quería, _necesitaba_, un lugar a dónde retraerse. Un lugar sin miradas de preocupación, toques cuidadosos y de quienes pretendían que él estaba bien cuando no era así. Algún lugar donde los otros Merodeadores no estuviesen esperando, esperando y esperando el momento en que volviese a quebrarse.

No podía culparlos. Tan pronto como abandonó la habitación, sus miedos irracionales volvieron con completa fuerza al igual que la inolvidable necesidad del olvido que le prestaba el alcohol. Tendía a resistir demasiado esa tentación, la resistía hasta que un día podía con él y se encontraba escabulléndose a las cocinas para robarle un poco a los elfos domésticos.

Fue culpa de Dumbledore, Sirius se decía a sí mismo después, tambaleándose a la torre tras el toque de queda. Era la culpa de Dumbledore por tener invitados especiales y darles una cena que involucraba cocinar con vino blanco. Si Sirius no hubiese visto a los elfos domésticos cocinando, aquel olor de vino llenando el aire con su característico olor, no hubiese roto su promesa.

Y también era la culpa de los elfos domésticos, porque siempre le daban lo que pedía para comer o tomar.

Pero mientras se escabullía al cuarto y miraba con culpa la cama de Remus, donde el chico estaba acurrucado en su habitual posición de bolita-lobo con solo las almohadas siendo visibles a través de las cortinas, supo que era su culpa y de nadie más. Rompió su promesa y se odiaba por eso.

Los sueños llegaron tan pronto como cerró los ojos. Sueños de una luz desvaneciéndose, escurridizas sombras con tentáculos saliendo de la oscuridad y acercándose para llenar su sangre de sombras.

Y entonces ahí estaba Remus, murmurando cosas sobre promesas rotas y exigiéndole que lo soltara, pero todo lo que Sirius podía hacer era aferrarse con más fuerza porque Remus era fuerte y lúcido y mantenía a las sombras alejadas y Sirius lo _necesitaba_. Remus se rindió y se acurrucó a su lado, murmurando palabras comprensivas en su oído a medida que Sirius volvía a dormirse.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Así como Sirius sabía por las noches con certeza que los monstruos sombra existían y querían llevárselo, durante el día estaba completamente seguro de que solo estaba loco y paranoico. Sabía que las sombras eran tan solo eso, sombras. Una falta de luz que no tenía nada que ver con magia oscura o demonios.

Cada que recordaba sus terrores nocturnos, creía que vomitaría de vergüenza, especialmente si Remus se encontraba cerca. Remus lo veía en sus peores momentos. Remus lo veía borracho y gimiendo por el miedo. Sirius estaba furioso consigo mismo por romper su promesa al hombre lobo y permitir que sus miedos pudieran con él.

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que la persona que era por la noche no tenía nada que ver con quién realmente era. Esa criatura asustada y medio loca era otro ser, uno que le disgustaba a Sirius y le provocaba pena. Se rehusaba a discutir sobre el Sirius que le tenía miedo a las sombras, incluso negaba su existencia. Remus se había rendido de traerlo a colación cuando Sirius desapareció todo un día la última vez que lo intentó.

A menos que Sirius se equivocara, Remus parecía bastante feliz de mantener a esas dos personas separadas. Durante el día, Remus lo trataba como siempre: besándolo, regañándolo, tratando de hacer que completara su tarea, planeando nuevas bromas, usando esa expresión de chico bueno que sufría cada que Sirius y James lo molestaban diciendo que era un come libros.

Y aun así Sirius no podía evitar denotar que la sonrisa de Remus no era tan verdadera como antes, que ya casi no ponía buena cara, mucho menos reía. Sus hombros se encorvaban de una forma que no sucedía desde que estaban juntos, y pese a no decir nada, Sirius sabía que era su culpa y está lo estaba consumiendo con un constante dolor en su estómago.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Llevaban dos semanas de Octubre; era tan entrada la tarde que la luz todavía se veía, por lo que Sirius aún no perdía la compostura. James y Sirius estaban sentados juntos frente al fuego de la sala común, con una furiosa Lily Evans reprimiéndolos.

— ¡Son una panda de irresponsables, arrogantes e imbéciles con medio cerebro! —Bramó, su temperamento haciendo desfile— ¡Ni siquiera sé en que estaban _pensando_! ¿_Estaban_ si quiera pensando? ¡Debería contarle esto a _Dumbledore_! —Llevaba gritándoles lo mismo por más de veinte minutos, estando tan ensimismada, que no se daba cuenta el que los dos chicos ya no le ponían atención.

James se encontraba sentado junto a Sirius, viendo a Lily como si fuera un ángel con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mal temperamento y atemorizantes ojos verdes. Su boca estaba entreabierta y Sirius sabía que empezaría a babear pronto.

Sirius había apagado su sermón de la misma forma que lo hacía con los de McGonagall y ya planeaba su escape. Su rostro se iluminó cuando el retrato de entrada se abrió y Remus entró con montones de libros.

— ¡Lunático! —Llamó, interrumpiendo la ronda de insultos de Lily— Por favor rescátanos.

Lily se giró y enfrentó a Remus: — ¡Tú! —Le gritó.

Remus saltó con temor y dio un paso atrás: — ¿Yo? ¿Qué se supone que hice? —Les dedicó una mirada suspicaz a James y Sirius.

— ¡_Tú_ eres un prefecto! Es tú _deber_ el mantener a tus idiotas _amigos_ bajo control.

El rostro de Remus adquirió aquella misma mirada vacía que ponía cada vez que alguien le recordaba sus labores como prefecto después de otra broma de James y Sirius. Había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando le llegó la noticia en su carta durante el verano: — No puedo controlarlos, Lily. Lo que mejor me sale es ignorar la situación, cerrar los ojos y dejarlos hacer sus cosas.

— ¡Bueno, al menos deberías _intentarlo_!

— ¿Por? ¿Qué hicieron está vez? —Remus dejó sus libros en la mesa de centro y asumió su "Cara de Lunático serio". En el caso de Sirius simplemente lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo.

— ¡No hicimos nada malo, Lunático! —James se quejó— Solo educábamos a los más pequeños.

— ¿Ustedes qué? —Remus miró con confusión a Lily.

— Los _encontré_ —Empezó ella— dando "clases de educación sexual" en un salón vacío a la mayoría de niños de primer y segundo año de todas las casas.

— ¿Ustedes _QUÉ_? —Remus adquirió un tono purpureo y se quedó boquiabierto frente a James y Sirius.

— Pensamos que ya era hora de que algo útil se enseñara en Hogwarts —Sirius se defendió, dedicándole a Remus sus mejores ojos de perrito. Se preguntaba el si mejorarían una vez pudiera adquirir su forma animaga.

— ¿Educación _sexual_? —Remus balbuceó— ¿En qué estaban _pensando_?

— Fue una muy buena clase —James le informó— Teníamos todo planeado por lecciones.

— Y marionetas de medias —Sirius agregó— Para apoyo visual. No entiendo lo malo de la situación.

Lily dejó salir un grito y se agarró el cabello en frustración. Sirius intentó pasar por alto que James se sonrojaba y volvía a sentarse: — Está todo tan _mal_, Black —Lily lo riñó, mirándolo fatal.

— Pero ¿_Por qué_? —Sirius exigió saber.

— ¡Bueno, si dejamos de lado todas las implicaciones morales, ahora tenemos una gran parte de la población de primer y segundo año con la impresión de que el sexo implica pegarle en el brazo a tú mejor amigo mientras te vistes como media!

— Solo queríamos colaborar en disminuir el embarazo adolescente.

Hubo un extraño sonido de ahogo proveniente de la dirección de Remus, por lo que todos lo miraron con alarma.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lunático? —Sirius estaba preocupado. El hombre lobo adquirió un tono escarlata mayor que el de James. Sus manos cubrían su boca, y daba la impresión de que se ahogaba con su lengua.

Sus expresiones consternadas fueron las que le empujaron al límite, porque el auto control de Remus se rompió completamente y lo dejó convertidor en una pila de carcajadas histéricas e infantiles que le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre Lily para sostenerse, Sirius notando que entre risas decía las palabras "Medias" y "Pegarle".

Sirius descubrió que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Los hombros de Remus se sacudían con la risa, sus ojos aguados y su boca un tanto abierta por lo que Sirius veía sus blancos dientes y su lengua.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que Sirius lo vio reír que estaba completamente maravillado ante la imagen. Era como si el estrés de todas las semanas se disolviera con la risa que emanaba de la boca de Remus.

— ¡Remus detente! —Lily le ordenó— ¡No es gracioso!

— Sí, contrólate, amigo —James habló— De otra forma creo que Canuto te va a saltar encima aquí en la sala común.

Remus respiró un poco para intentar calmarse: — Bueno —Jadeó— No está vestido como media, así que reconozco que no debo preocuparme de nada.

— Tengo mi disfraz de media arriba por si quieres acompañarme —Sirius sugirió, meneando sugestivamente las cejas.

Alguien dejó salir una arcada en el retrato de entrada y todos giraron para divisar a Peter, quien venía de las cocinas con unos pasteles de ángel: — No quiero _saber_ las circunstancias que llevaron a Lunático a encontrar a Sirius vestido con un traje de media sexualmente atractivo —Pidió— Así que por favor no me digan. ¿Alguien quiere pastel?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— ¿Ya se fue? —Sirius siseó a Peter, asomándose por la delgada tela de la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius y James habían estado evitando a Lily desde la fallida "Operación marionetas de medias sexys" dado que siempre que ella los divisaba, terminaba dándoles otro regaño sobre su tremenda irresponsabilidad. Intentaba persuadirlos de que se entregaran a la profesora McGonagall para demostrar el que se sentían "arrepentidos y avergonzados por sus acciones". Dado que ni Sirius ni James lamentaban su proceder, ella no tenía mucho éxito. Incluso James la estaba encontrando molesta y su deseo de evadirle superaba el de querer mirarla todo el tiempo.

Los dos Merodeadores se llevaban la capa de invisibilidad con ellos cada que querían abandonar la seguridad del dormitorio.

Ahora era un sábado y Sirius y Peter habían abandonado a James y Remus, quienes mantenían un acalorado debate sobre los complejos hechizos de Transformaciones que requerían para convertir los zapatos del Profesor Flitwick en zancos durante el almuerzo. Apenas salían del Gran Comedor cuando divisaron a Lily en la esquina de la biblioteca.

Sirius inmediatamente se había escondido tras una columna, sacando la capa de invisibilidad de dónde la tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos.

— Todavía está parada en la esquina de la biblioteca hablando con Quejicus —Peter contestó a su pregunta.

— ¿_Qué_? ¿Por qué habla con Quejicus? ¿Él acaso la está insultando? —Sirius observó sobre el hombro de Peter— Ella no está ahí.

— Acaban de entrar a la biblioteca. Parece que discutían.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba los sermones de la chica, sentía cierto cariño por ella. Después de todo, de no ser por ella jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que le gustaba Remus.

— Vamos y asegurémonos de que no necesite ayuda —Dijo— Venga, métete dentro de la capa conmigo.

Caminaron de forma extraña a la biblioteca. Sirius, quien ya casi alcanzaba el 1,80, era demasiado alto para un Peter gordito que dificultaba el que los tapara bien la capa. Sirius tenía que doblar las rodillas para que no se vieran sus pies.

Entraron a la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver un destello de pelo rojo desaparecer tras unos estantes, apurándose a seguirlos.

— ¡Me estoy cansando de que discutas! —Snape gritaba cuando llegaron— ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué debo escucharte cuando tus amiguitos Gryffindor son igual de terribles!

— No hay nada de malo con Rebecca y Alice —Lily replicó con enojo.

— No me refería a _ellas_ —Snape habló, desdén en su voz— Hablaba de aquellos _chicos_. Black, Potter y sus dos cargas.

— ¡No soy amiga de Black y Potter! —Sirius y Peter se refugiaron en caso de que ella quisiera lanzar libros— Pero Remus no tiene nada de malo. Es agradable.

Snape se burló con disgusto.

— Además —Lily continuó— No estábamos hablando de ellos. Hablábamos sobre cómo te has vuelto cercano con los repulsivos de Rosier, Nott y el resto de su pandilla. Todo el mundo conoce lo mucho que les gustan las Artes Oscuras, y tú también lo sabes. Incluso hay rumores de que planean unirse a Voldemort apenas terminen la escuela.

Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas de confusión. No lograban comprender por qué Lily y Snape mantenían una conversación que sonaba amistosa para tratarse de dos enemigos.

— Fuiste tú quien me dijo que debería hacer amigos en mi propia casa —Snape le recordó— También fue tú idea el mantener nuestra amistad en secreto.

— ¡Trataba de facilitarte las cosas, Severus! Te habrían molestado de saber que eres amigo de una bruja nacida de Muggles que pertenece a Gryffindor. Y quería que tuvieras _buenos_ amigos. Incluso debe haber buenas personas en Slytherin.

— No tienes derecho alguno de ordenarme con quién puedo o no ser amigo.

Lily suspiró, abandonando la lucha: — Es solo que me preocupas —Explicó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Snape— No quiero que termines involucrándote con la gente equivocada y esos ideales se te suban a la cabeza.

Snape miró la mano sobre su hombro para después desviar la mirada. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, un leve sonrojo pintándole las mejillas. Sirius casi vomita al darse cuenta de que ponía la misma cara de James cuando veía a Lily. ¿Acaso el grasiento bastardo también gustaba de ella?

— Sé lo que hago, Lily —Aseguró, su voz tan dulce que parecía ajena— Seré cuidadoso.

Lily sonrió: — Eso espero. No quiero perder una amistad después de tanto tiempo —Dedicándole otra sonrisa, se sentó en un escritorio y puso los pies sobre una silla— Ahora, necesito tú consejo para algo.

Snape adquirió una expresión de cuidado: — No soy bueno dando consejos. ¿Aceptarías un comentario sarcástico en su lugar?

Lily dejó salir una carcajada y Sirius fingió estar vomitando, accidentalmente golpeando a Peter en el estómago.

— Está bien, es sobre el ensayo de pociones que nos dejaron —Lily habló— Me preguntaba ¿Tú que dices sobre lo que debería escribir?

— Vámonos —Sirius susurró a Peter en el oído a la vez que el rostro de Snape se iluminaba y empezaba a hablar de pociones— Creo que en verdad vomitaré si veo algo más.

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio, asegurándose que la costa estuviera libre y entonces se quitaron la capa.

— Bueno —Peter empezó, ambos emprendiendo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor— Eso fue raro.

— Raro no es la palabra —Sirius lo corrigió, con furia y disgusto recorriéndole el vientre ante la idea de que la hermosa Lily Evans, la Lily Evans de _James_, fuera amiga de _Quejicus_ entre todas las personas. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_? ¿Cómo podía el grasiento idiota de Snape ser bueno en algo que James no?— Más bien "Terrible" o "Perturbador" o "Nauseabundo"

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Peter preguntó, viendo el corredor y a Sirius con preocupación— ¿Se lo tenemos que contar a Cornamenta?

Sirius dudó: — No quiero hacerlo, pero considero que deberíamos. Él querrá saberlo. Aunque reconozco que lo hagamos desde una distancia segura, ya sabes, en caso de que explote.

— Yo pensé que _tú_ explotarías —Peter le dijo— Y me pegaste en el riñón. Creo que tengo un moretón.

— Lo siento, Colagusano. Me invadieron las náuseas ante la broma de Quejicus.

Peter murmuró: — _Fue_ un tanto graciosa.

Sirius lo miró de tal forma que Peter se echó para atrás, levantando las manos como escudos: — ¡Bromeo! ¡Bromeo!

— Eres una mantita débil, Pete.

— Perdón.

— Está bien. Eres _nuestra_ mantita débil. Una Merodeadora mantita débil. Probablemente roja y con snitches encima.

— Er...gracias. Supongo.

— Cuando quieras —Sirius movió la mano en el aire para acompañar el comentario y continuó el camino por el corredor.

Peter se apresuró a seguirlo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

— Perdóname, perdóname —Sirius susurró aquella noche, aferrándose a Remus en su sorpresa. No había tenido oportunidad de bajar a las cocinas en la tarde y por lo tanto su mente trabaja para formar imágenes de demonios sombra que se arrastraban en su mundo de luz.

— Está bien. Yo estoy aquí. Está bien —Remus le sobaba la cabeza delicadamente con sus callosas manos, todo para intentar calmar al muchacho. Bajó la cabeza y la presionó contra el cuello de Remus, besando su piel y siendo correspondido por los escalofríos del chico. Remus sacó sus dedos del cabello de Sirius para acariciarle la espalda y poder abrazarlo mejor.

Sirius podía decir que Remus quería ir más lejos, pero él no se sentía suficiente para hacerlo. Su corazón martilleaba en miedo y las imágenes todavía se formaban en su mente: — Perdóname, perdóname —Susurró nuevamente, está vez disculpándose por su falta de compromiso.

Remus dejó salir un suspiró triste y se alejó un tanto. Sirius sintió la erección de Remus presionarse contra su pierna cuando este se apartó, inmediatamente sintiéndose culpable por haberla causado, incluso cuando la parte de sí mismo que no estaba aterrorizada por la noche se regocijaba en que hubiese obtenido esa reacción proveniente del reservado chico.

— Está bien —Remus repitió, no mostrando signos de estar decepcionado— Duerme. Yo mantendré a las sombras alejadas de ti.


End file.
